Year Two of Forever
by My-Bella
Summary: Part 3 of 3 of Vampire Bella Trilogy. The Volturi are investigating, there's a strange human in Bella's class, and her human memories are fading. Bella's 2nd year as a vampire is full of events both amazing and horrifying. Rated M for adult material.
1. 01B Aro

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story is the third installment of Bella's life as a vampire. The first is titled The Fairytale Continues and the second is My First Year as a Cullen. Bella's second year starts off with her standing before Aro and the Volturi with her family.

**I'll update as much as I can, but this is still very much a work in progress. You guys have been so great and loyal and I don't want to risk giving you guys crappy chapters. So unlike Life's Choices, this probably only ever be a chapter a day. I really hope you all like it as much as First Year. The POVs will alternate between Edward and Bella and the letter after the chapter number indicates the POV. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you reading and reviewing like you do! I hope you all find this a worthy sequel.**

**Aro**

**FLASHBACK:**

We sat in silence until the doorbell rang. We quickly stood. Edward was on my right and Carlisle on my left, both holding tightly to my hands. The rest of the family stood to our side and behind us, within arms reach.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

The door was opened by someone I didn't recognize. Two other strangers entered the room, eyeing us closely. They stepped aside and Aro entered the room.

"Carlisle! How wonderful to see you!" Aro called, raising a hand in a flourish movement.

"Aro," Carlisle nodded. "Welcome to our home."

Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri filed in next. Demetri closed the door and leaned against it.

"The beautiful Bella! Even more lovely than when I last saw you in Demetri's mind," Aro said, taking a step closer.

Carlisle looked down at me. "Bella, this is my friend Aro that I was telling you about."

I turned my attention to Aro, saying my final prayer for everything to turn out well and for everyone to be safe. "Hello."

**END.**

"Do not fear me, child," Aro said, stepping closer.

I gripped Edward's hand tighter than I ever had dared to before. My stomach was doing flips and for the first time since becoming a vampire, I had the urge to throw up. I thought of the man standing next to me and took courage from his love and devotion to me. He would not let anything happen to me, just as I would protect him.

I wasn't afraid of Aro … I was afraid of what he could order his guard to do to my family. I moved closer into Edward's side. "I don't like strangers."

"Forgive me," Aro replied, bowing slightly. "Of course you would not remember meeting me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro of the Volturi from Volterra, Italy." He repeated the slight bow.

"What brings you so far from home?" Carlisle asked.

"I missed you, old friend," Aro said, smiling. His smiles always looked more like upside down screams. "I wanted to see this family of yours for myself. Edward's memories were so strong and passionate regarding all of you. I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about." He turned his gaze to me once more. "I am so very happy to see you as one of us, Bella." He focused on Carlisle again. "Does she have a power?"

"She still has the ability to block Edward and Demetri," Carlisle answered. "We have observed no other changes in her."

"May I?" Aro asked, holding his hand out toward me.

I looked up to Edward. His jaw was rigged. I squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. He nodded once. I released Carlisle's hand and put one finger against Aro's palm. He smiled at first, but quickly frowned.

"Yes, she is still just as blank as before."

I quickly took my hand away and grabbed my father's hand tightly once again.

"Your eyes are the gold of your family, Bella. You must have an awful lot of control to have not slipped."

"Bella does have great restraint. We have also found that her thirst is not as undeniable as most newborns find it. She has taken to our diet without any trouble," Carlisle said.

"Pity," Aro mused with a slight grin. "She could be so very strong if she decided to try an alternate meal."

"As we asked Demetri months ago, please refrain from talking of such things. I ask this of you as my friend. Bella has a very gentle heart and is greatly bothered by the idea of hurting a human. This topic will only upset her," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, she is immortal, not fragile. There is no need to shelter her from her true nature," Aro replied.

"Aro, I respect you immensely," Carlisle whispered. "Please respect my family and myself. I am only trying to protect my daughter as I see fit. After Demetri's visit, we were forced to explain to her how others choose to live. As I said, she has a gentle heart and she was very disturbed by the news."

"Then she has no memory of her time in Italy?" Aro questioned.

"She has only a few fragmented human memories. Her time in Italy is not among them," Carlisle answered.

Aro bowed toward Carlisle. "For now, we will leave these matters alone. Please introduce me to the rest of your family."

Carlisle kept hold of my hand and turned slightly. "This is my wife, Esme. You know our daughter, Alice. This is our son, Jasper. He is Alice's husband." Carlisle pointed to Edward's side. "This is my daughter, Rosalie and my son, Emmett, her husband."

Aro clapped his hands. "Just like a human family. How remarkable!"

"We are a family," Carlisle stated, lifting his head higher. "We wish only to live in peace with each other."

"I assure you, Carlisle, I am only here out of curiosity," Aro said. "You know how much I love a mystery and discovering talent." Aro stepped closer and touched Carlisle's arm before he could move it. "Old friend, you were not completely honest with me."

"About?" Carlisle replied.

"Bella is blocking you from me," Aro chuckled. "Or did you not know she could do that?"

"I suspected, but had no way to prove it," Carlisle said.

"Bella, do you know that you are blocking your father from me?" Aro asked, stepping right in front of me.

I lifted my head high, wanting to show nothing but strength and confidence. "I am aware," I replied. "I have the strangest feeling that I did not enjoy meeting you and I'm feeling very protective of my family."

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed, bringing his hands together under his chin. "I wish to put your fears at ease, Bella. I only want to test your powers," Aro said.

"I don't have any powers," I replied. "I was able to block before. Edward told me so. Being a vampire just made it so that I can share it. It didn't seem important to mention it to my father since I have never felt in danger before now."

"Bella, your Edward can hear thoughts. We both know that if he had heard any unreasonable intentions on my part, he would have whisked you away by now," Aro chuckled. "Although, maybe he was hoping for a rematch with our dear Jane."

"That is the second time a stranger has come and mentioned Jane in reference to my husband. What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Why don't I show you?" Aro offered. "Let you feel what Jane shared with Edward?"

"By all means," I said coldly.

I squeezed Edward's hand, begging him to be still. I was confident that Jane would not affect me. But I would not be able to stop myself from protecting him if he got in the way. I saw him nod his head the slightest bit, letting me know he understood.

Aro stepped aside and Jane stepped forward. "How I have waited for this!" she hissed. She stared at me and I stared right back, a small smile at the corner of my lips. When nothing happened, she crouched down and hissed at me.

Emmett was suddenly standing right in front of me. He somehow looked bigger than he ever had before.

I quickly whispered just for him. "Em, move now! I can't protect you and block. She won't hurt me." Emmett moved back to Edward's side without any indication of having heard me.

"How wonderful!" Aro squealed. "Bella is still immune to our dear, Jane. Don't fret, darling," he said as he stroked Jane's cheek. "Bella is just as immune to Demetri and I." Aro turned toward my father. "Carlisle, I can see without Marcus that your family has a strong bond. The boy moved in front of her so quickly and she is not his mate."

"She is his little sister," Carlisle replied. "The sibling connection among my children is very strong and second only to their connections with their mates."

"Interesting!" Aro chuckled. "Marcus will be so pleased to learn of these connections."

"Will he be joining us?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not!" Aro laughed.

I hated the sound of it. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Marcus does not travel beyond the walls of Volterra. You know that," Aro chuckled. "I have come to ask you all to travel back to Italy with me. Caius and Marcus wish to meet the rest of the family and catch up on old times."

"Aro, I am afraid now is not the best of times for us," Carlisle said slowly. "We are moving to a new location where I have accepted a wonderful job. My children will be starting college next week. We have had these plans for some time now. I'm sure you can understand my desire to follow through with them."

"You have always had a strange desire to surround yourself with humans," Aro mused. "I offer you a compromise, old friend. Postpone your move one day and give me your word that you will spend two weeks with us over the summer break. I have heard that summer is a free time for students. Two weeks should not be suspicious for your job. Am I correct?"

Carlisle pressed his lips together. It was the most I'd ever seen him lose his calmness, except for the day he'd slapped me. "Yes, you are correct Aro. I can certainly agree to postponing our trip for one more day. As to the summer … barring any need for summer school for Bella, we will arrange a short visit."

"Excellent!" Aro beamed. "Let's not continue to stand. Let's sit like old friends and chat."

Edward and I took the loveseat with our family standing behind us. Carlisle sat on the arm, keeping my hand in his. I noticed Demetri and Felix standing rigidly by the door. They didn't very happy that things were still pleasant. Aro sat on the sofa with Jane and Alec. The three I didn't know stood behind the sofa.

"Bella," Aro called.

I looked up at him, keeping my face blank.

"I must say, I was a little disappointed when Demetri told me of your refusal to join us in Italy. May I inquire why you have refused?" Aro asked.

"I'm where I want to be. I'm with my family and my husband. I have no desire to be anywhere else," I replied.

"Fascinating!" Aro chuckled. "All of you cling to the human family ideal. Bella, you say you do not desire leaving. How do you know? What if you came to train with my guard and liked it? You may enjoy a break from Edward. You have been together for quite some time now."

"Oh, no, Aro," I said, feigning shock. "I could never want time away from Edward. I am tied to him too completely. My sisters tease me that I am useless without him."

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled proudly. "Bella's few human memories are all of me. She gets _apprehensive_ if I am away from her for any length of time."

"Demetri's memories did show her refusal to part from you, Edward," Aro said. "Marcus was wondering just how much you have strengthened your bond by changing her. Are you still glad that I did not agree to your request?"

"Very much," Edward replied.

"What about you, Edward?" Aro asked. "Any desire to join us and bring Bella along?"

"No, Aro. Thank you for the offer, but my only desire is to remain here with my family and wife," Edward said.

"It really is remarkable to sit here and see Alice's lovely vision as a reality," Aro chuckled. He turned toward my sister. "Are you still set on staying with your family, Alice dear? You could bring Jasper with you."

"No, thank you. I am content with my family and helping Bella to adjust," Alice replied.

"Well!" Aro chuckled. "I cannot say that I am surprised. Carlisle, they are very loyal to you."

"It's not loyalty, old friend. It is love. We are a family," Carlisle stated.

"Yes, I am starting to see that," Aro mused. "They could not ask for a better father figure than you, Carlisle."

"Thank you for the kind words, Aro," Carlisle said, nodding to him.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to relocate your family to Italy," Aro mused.

"No, Aro. We prefer the modern world at this time," Carlisle replied. "There are many wonderful hospitals that I can be of service at and the colleges are excellent for the children."

"No matter," Aro said with a wave of his hands. "We do not wish to impose on you. Please feel free to go about your daily routines. We will talk again later."

I let myself into Edward's thoughts, being careful to leave him open to everyone else. '_He's making us sound like a science experiment._'

'_We are, love_.' Edward frowned.

I let go of our connection. I really was too observant sometimes. My anxiety level increased as I realized we would be followed around our own home. I might never get a moment alone with Edward with these monsters here.

"Children, please go upstairs and finish any packing you may have," Carlisle said.

"Edward and I are done. Does anyone need help?" I asked, knowing Alice had seen my decision.

"You two can come and help me and Jazz," Alice replied.

"We're done as well," Rosalie added. "It will take all of us to get your closet finished, Alice."

We all chuckled, trying to seem calm and normal as we made our way up the stairs and out of sight. I was a little apprehensive about leaving our parents alone with these 'visitors', but my siblings and husband seemed okay with it.

We made our way into Alice's room. Alice and Jasper sat on her bed, holding tightly to each other. Rose and Emmett clung to each other, standing near the bathroom. Edward and I sat on the floor.

I sighed heavily and began to unwind the strip of leather. It wouldn't be a good idea to keep it on with so many eyes in the house. Edward rubbed my back and kissed my temple, trying to sooth me. The six of us exchanged glances, each of us wondering what would happen next and if we would all still be together when this visit ended.

"Demetri is coming," Edward hissed suddenly.

We all started moving around the room, packing for real. Emmett, Jasper and Edward put together some boxes while I knelt right next to Edward. Demetri entered Alice's room and stood in the doorway, watching us. Alice brought me stack of clothes and Edward and I stared putting them into a box. Our faces were very close as we leaned down. Edward started growling, deep in his chest.

"Edward." I whispered so softly so that he was the only one to hear me. "His thoughts don't matter. I know they are unpleasant for you, but please ignore them. For me."

He nodded and I kissed his cheek. I looked up to see Demetri looking at me in that same speculative way as last time. I forced myself to not shiver and started putting more clothing into the box. When I looked up again, I saw that Felix had joined Demetri in the doorway. I didn't care for the way they were looking at Edward.

Emmett and Edward were whispering too low for me to hear as they put together the tops for the boxes. Suddenly, Emmett pulled himself up to his full height and swung around toward the door.

"Is there something we can do for the two of you?" Emmett asked, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"We are only observing," Demetri smirked.

"Then you can observe without sending thoughts to my brother and ogling my little sister," Emmett snarled. "Or would you prefer if we head downstairs and have a chat with Aro about this?"

"Did I hear my name?" Aro chuckled from the hallway.

I jumped up and grabbed Edward's hand tightly. The two guards stepped aside, allowing Aro, Carlisle and Esme to enter the room. Esme walked over to me and took my free hand in hers.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Carlisle asked.

"These two …," Emmett said, venom dripping from his words, "…are being rather rude to my brother and sister."

"Is this true?" Aro asked, turning to his guards.

"It was not intentional, Aro," Felix replied, bowing his head deeply.

"Still, apologies must be made," Aro said. "We are guests here, Demetri. Let us act as such. Are we clear, Felix?"

"Yes, Aro." Felix lifted his head and surveyed the room. "On behalf of Demetri and myself, I sincerely apologize if we have offended you in any way. That was not our intent."

"Children, why don't we all head downstairs?" Esme offered, wanting to have us all together. "We can finish packing later since we are staying an extra day. Alice, dear, why don't you pick a movie for us all to watch?"

We waited for Aro and his guard to leave the room first. Edward gave me a small smile as he gripped my hand tighter. At least one of us was confident things would be okay. I just wanted to crawl into his lap and pretend we were alone somewhere safe. This was going to be a long night.


	2. 02E Just a Thought

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward deals with the thoughts of the Volturi while trying to keep his temper.

**Just a Thought**

Demetri appeared in the doorway with a smug look on his face. '_Hello again, little one._'

I didn't care for the way he was looking at Bella, but there was nothing I could do to stop it at this point. We couldn't be the one to provoke a fight. But if he came anywhere near my wife, I wouldn't waste time worrying about provocation.

Alice brought Bella a stack of clothing. She handed some to me and I helped her put them into the box. I was proud of how strong Bella was being.

'_If she bends forward a little more, I'll see what's hiding under her shirt._' Demetri's thought caused a deep growl to rumble through my chest.

"Edward," Bella whispered, keeping her voice low enough so only I would hear her. "His thoughts don't matter. I know they are unpleasant for you, but please ignore them. For me."

She was right. The best thing I could do for her was to keep my temper and stay at her side. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

'_I can't believe Aro really let him leave with her. True that he's changed her, but I still think he's an arrogant idiot. One little slip-up on his part and I'll happily take him apart._' Felix

'_It wouldn't take much to get him out of the way. She'd probably even thank me for it._' Demetri

"Emmett," I hissed, too low for Bella to pick up.

"What?" Emmett answered.

"I need you to keep me from moving from this spot. I'm dealing with some very unpleasant thoughts and I don't know how long my temper will hold," I replied.

"Is it just the one or both of them?" Emmett asked.

'_She does make a damn fine vampire._' Demetri

'_I wonder just how tough the big one really is._' Felix

"Both," I hissed as more of their thoughts hit me.

Emmett stood up to his full height, muscles flexing. He stared hard at the demons in the doorway. "Is there something we can do for the two of you?"

"We are only observing," Demetri smirked.

"Then you can observe without sending thoughts to my brother and ogling my little sister," Emmett snarled. "Or would you prefer if we head downstairs and have a chat with Aro about this?"

'_Oh, joy! I might just get to find out how tough he is after all._' Felix

I stood up next to Emmett. I was not about to let him fight alone.

"Did I hear my name?" Aro chuckled from the hallway.

Bella jumped at the sound of Aro's voice. She grabbed my hand and clung to my arm. I glanced at Jasper and he nodded the slightest bit. Bella and I were hit with a small wave of calm.

Demetri and Felix moved aside, letting Aro, Carlisle and Esme come into the room. Esme walked right up to us and took Bella's free hand.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Carlisle asked. '_Edward. Should I be worried?_' I moved my eyes the slightest bit, knowing he would see. There was nothing to be worried about yet. There was nothing concrete enough to act on.

"These two are being rather rude to my brother and sister," Emmett snarled as he glared at the guards.

"Is this true?" Aro asked, turning to Demetri and Felix. '_My, my! What has them misbehaving so soon?_'

"It was not intentional, Aro," Felix replied, bowing his head deeply. '_Damn mind-reader!_'

"Still, apologies must be made," Aro said. "We are guests here, Demetri. Let us act as such. Are we clear, Felix?" '_Sometimes, even the good ones are idiots._'

"Yes, Aro." Felix lifted his head and his red eyes glanced over all of us. "On behalf of Demetri and myself, I sincerely apologize if we have offended you in any way. That was not our intent." '_You wouldn't even know about it if dear, little Edward wasn't gifted._'

I rolled my eyes. He obviously still didn't understand exactly how my gift worked. Bella squeezed my hand again and I started rubbing circles against her hand with my thumb. It was something that always helped to calm her.

"Children, why don't we all head downstairs?" Esme offered. '_I am not letting any of my children out of my sight again if I can help it._' "We can finish packing later since we are staying an extra day. Alice, dear, why don't you pick a movie for us all to watch?" '_You watch the movie and I'll watch our guests._'

Once Aro and his guard left the room, I turned to Bella and smiled at her, trying to calm her further. I gave her hand a little squeeze and gently pulled her along with me.

'_Edward, I'm going to put on some action fluff that we've seen a million times. That way you can appear like you're watching, even though you'll be listening. And I can see we're fine through tomorrow morning. I'd tell you to relax, but I see you won't._' I heard Alice's tinkling laugh rolling through my head.

I snorted at her. Bella looked up and gave me a quizzical look. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Alice is just letting me know things will be fine for the night."

Bella nodded her head, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't really believe it. I sighed, knowing this would be a long night for my wife.

I sat right next to Emmett and pulled Bella onto my lap. Same as before with Demetri, I would keep her as close to the two of us as possible. Anyone foolish enough to challenge my brother and me would be in for a very nasty surprise.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

Alice tapped Bella's shoulder before she could say more. She held Bella's blanket out to her. "I knew you would want this."

Bella kissed Alice's spiky hair. "Thank you."

"It's what I do," Alice chuckled as she danced over and climbed into Jasper's lap on the far end of the sofa. She hit the play button and the _300_ started. '_What do you think, brother? A good metaphor for what will happen if these idiots try to pull anything against us?_'

I bit my tongue to keep in the laugh that wanted to spill out of me. I glanced over at Alice and she winked at me.

Bella wrapped her blanket around us and sighed as she snuggled against my chest. I reached under her shirt and rubbed circles into her side and hip to keep her calm. She and Emmett talked about the special effects of the movie in low whispers.

'_I can picture Emmett in one of those outfits. Yummy!_' Rose

"Rosalie, please," I chuckled. "Give me a break here. It's enough with the negative thoughts floating around."

"So be glad for positive ones. Picture Bella in that little toga number," Rose said with a wink.

"Or Alice," I chuckled. "She'd probably trip over herself with the length though."

"I heard that, Edward," Alice giggled. "You're just jealous because you would be the one-eyed bard!"

"Right," I laughed.

"I do have to say, Leonidas moves like Edward," Jasper commented.

"Tonight, we dine in Hell!" Emmett chuckled. "Bet it's gonna be a hot night for those boys."

"Em, that's so lame," Bella giggled.

"I know! But it made you laugh, Squirt. That was the intent," Emmett said as he ruffled her hair.

Bella rested her head against Emmett's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you, Em."

Rose ruffled Bella's hair and kissed her forehead. "You doing okay?"

Bella smiled and nodded. She moved back against my chest and turned so that she was completely curled up in my lap, with her head tucked under my chin. She had her arms wrapped around me. I moved my hand to her back and rubbed back and forth across her skin.

I was amazed at how relaxed she was. I don't think she even realized she was softly purring. It wasn't very loud, but I heard it since I was so in-tune with every breath she took and every sound she made.

'_Are they behaving with their thoughts?_' Jasper. I looked up and down with only my eyes. '_Good._'

It was excellent. Between my temper and Emmett's itch to get his hands on Felix and Demetri, it was best that they all keep their thoughts to themselves.

'_How does she block me? No one has ever managed that? How does she not feel the pain? At least he can feel the pain. I'll just have to content myself with that._' Jane

I sighed at her small thoughts. It didn't matter if she could affect me as long as she couldn't touch Bella. Carlisle would never allow her to use her power on us without provocation and we were all smart enough to stay away from her.

'_The way she clings to him, even when she's already sitting on him. How strange! Marcus truly will have a wonderful time discovering the depth of their bond._' Aro

'_I wonder if I'll see her powers if I get close enough to touch her._' Alec

I chuckled to myself, low enough so that Bella wouldn't hear. First of all, he would never get close enough to touch my wife. Secondly, he would see nothing. I was sure of that. If Jane couldn't inflict pain and Demetri couldn't find her, then Alec certainly wouldn't be able to know her powers. And to be perfectly honest, Bella was still learning about her powers.

She was learning how to control her block better so I could hear some voices and not others. She was also learning how to slowly put up the block and remove it so the return of the voices wouldn't be such a loud rush to me. She had also started leaving her mind open to me during the nights when we cuddled. She was closed to me tonight, but it was because she was being cautious. I smiled, placing a soft kiss against her silky hair. Once again, I was swelling with pride at how well she was handling everything.

'_Wonder what he's doing to her under that blanket._' Demetri

I sighed. I knew he was just doing it to provoke me, but I was really getting annoyed with this line of thinking. Couldn't he pick something else to try and infuriate me with?

"What's up, Edward?" Emmett whispered.

I waved my hand at him.

'_Demetri again?_'

I nodded.

'_Piece of filth! Hang in there, Edward. He's just trying to rile you._'

I nodded again.

"Edward," Bella whispered as she lifted her head and looked up at me.

I leaned down to her ear. "Yes, love?"

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine. I promise. Are you enjoying the movie?"

"It's a little gory, but fine. That Xerxes guy is ridiculous."

"Yes, he is," I chuckled.

Bella smiled at me and kissed my cheek before lying against me again.

'_Edward._' Jasper.

I nodded for him to continue.

'_She's doing really well. As long as you're holding her, she's only slightly scared._'

I smiled in thanks to him.

'_Welcome._'

When the movie started to get more violent, Bella moved so that her face was buried against my neck. I could tell from the press of her lashes against my skin that her eyes were closed. Maybe this hadn't been such a good movie choice for her. I held her tightly to me and hummed her lullaby. She rested that way through the rest of the movie.

Alice turned on a small lamp to find the next thing we would watch. She picked up a few cases and turned toward us. "I'm thinking fun and light-hearted this round. Should we go with _Pirates of the Caribbean_? _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_? Or _Shrek_?"

"Harry Potter!" Rose and Bella said.

"Pirates!" Emmett called.

"Of course!" Jasper and I laughed.

"Come on, Edward and Jasper," Alice said. "We need your answers."

Bella smiled at me with hopeful eyes. I kissed her forehead. "I'll go with Harry Potter."

"You only said that because Squirt gave you the puppy eyes," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And?" I replied, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Emmett chuckled.

"Jazzy?" Alice called.

"Harry's fine. Just get back over here so I can hold you some more," Jasper replied.

Alice giggled as she changed out the DVDs. She turned the lamp back off and skipped over to Jasper. She kissed his cheek and then bounced into his lap. I shook my head at her while Bella giggled.

Bella turned in my lap, trying to get comfortable. I held her close and moved us to the floor so she could rest on top of me to watch the movie. I wished she could sleep and have peaceful dreams, forgetting the people in our house for a few hours. But then knowing Bella, she would probably have nightmares.

I had one arm under my head and the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands rested on my shoulders while her head was right in the middle of my chest. I was amazed that we could both be so content, but very glad for it. I wondered briefly if Jasper had anything to do with it, but decided it didn't matter. Anything that kept Bella relaxed was welcome.

She giggled as she always did when the Hagrid character appeared in the movie. "I'd still like to know why they couldn't give the poor guy a better coat than that. It's bad enough he has to have that beard. A flock of birds could live in there and no one would ever know."

"Bella, you goof!" Emmett chuckled. "I'm sure someone would notice the birds flying off to find worms."

"I don't know," Jasper said. "With that guy's love of animals, he'd probably put the worms in his beard to keep the birds fed."

"Can we stop talking about slimy, disgusting things?" Rose asked.

"Rose hates worms!" I whispered to Bella. "Emmett once threw one at her and it wiggled down her shirt."

"Oooh!" Bella snickered. "What did Rose do to him?"

"She made him eat it," I chuckled.

"Gross!" Bella giggled. "What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?"

"I once had to eat escargot to keep up pretenses."

"Snail! Yuck, Edward!"

"Some cultures consider it a delicacy, love."

"And others consider it to be extremely disgusting. Was it worse going down or coming up?"

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" I laughed.

"Just curious," Bella shrugged.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her waist a little tighter. "Surprisingly enough, going down was worse. I think it was because of the smell."

Bella moved her head so her chin rested against my chest. She touched her finger to my nose and wiggled it. "I imagine with your enhanced sense of smell it was all the more revolting."

I took her hand, kissing the palm. "It was. Now watch the movie." She smiled and then laid back down on me.

'_This is completely boring. Why can't Aro just figure out her power so we can go? Why does he humor them at all? They are not worthy of his patience and time._' Jane

'_I wish Jane would relax. Aro is obviously not going to do anything now. He wants them to come to Italy too much so that Marcus can see them._' Alec

'_I don't understand the way they live. They are so human that it's disgusting._' Felix

'_I could be home talking to Giana right now instead of stuck here. There isn't even a good view anymore._' Demetri

'_Carlisle's entire way of life astounds me. Caius and Marcus will be just as thrilled to learn of this. I'm sure of it. I don't understand it at all, but that's half the fun!_' Aro

Besides Aro's curiosity, Demetri was the only one I seemed to need to worry about. Hopefully, he would be stupid enough that Alice would see any decisions of his long before he realized he made them. I just hoped I would be smart enough to keep my temper. Giving Aro any reason to drag us back to Italy with him would not be good for Bella. This was going to be a long night, but as long as Bella was in my arms, I knew I would be able to control myself.


	3. 03E La Suonatore Musica

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward have an audience as they play his piano.

**La Suonatore Musica**

I moved my head and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise, turning the sky a soft pink. We only had to get through this day and then they would be on their way back to Italy.

"Would you like to play the piano this morning, love?" I whispered to Bella.

She looked up at me, smiling brightly. She crawled off of my chest and we stood, stretching and smiling at each other. I took her hand in mine and led her over to our piano.

Bella and I sat side by side on the bench and I still felt like she was too far away. I'd held tightly to her all through the night and would've loved to spend the day the same way. But it was not going to be possible with our guests.

I flexed my fingers, getting ready to play. I smiled down at my angel, waiting to see if she was ready. She nodded her head, causing her beautiful chocolate hair to swirl around her shoulders. Her soft lips pressed into a thin white line as she found her focus. She was absolutely stunning. The strength and confidence she had been showing since Aro's arrival filled me with pride; not that I ever needed any new reasons to be proud of the amazing woman I loved so much.

I started playing the melody as Bella waited for her cue to join me. She started off doing very well, but soon missed the same note she always did when we played this song. I chuckled at her and she smiled, knowing she had missed it again. I continued to play and she rejoined me soon after.

I nearly forgot about all the danger in the room with us as I watched her smiling and enjoying herself. One way or another, I would protect her and keep her with me. No one would take the light from my life.

We finished the song and Bella smiled, her love for me brimming in her golden eyes. I gave her a quick hug, wishing it could be longer.

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "From _la tua cantante_ to la suonatore musica. Simply amazing! How long has it taken you to teach her, Edward?"

"We've been working on it for nearly a year. Bella started not long after her change. She shows great promise," I said proudly, not breaking my eye contact with my beautiful wife.

"I have much to learn, though." Bella smiled at me again. She was dazzled by me, as she liked to call it, but somehow was still able to speak. "I still watch my hands too much."

I motioned for Bella to rise and we both stood up. I pulled her music book out of the bench and set it in its stand on top of our piano. I flipped it open to the piece we had last practiced with. Bella sat back on the bench and I positioned it perfectly for her. I stood behind her, resting my hand on the small of her back. I needed to be touching her in some way to keep my own self calm.

"Start when you are ready and take your time," I said softly.

She took a deep breath before starting to play. It was _Waltz in A-Minor_ by Chopin. Bella played the first section perfectly. As soon as she started the next, we both knew she had missed something. She stopped and looked sideways at me. "Where did I mess up?"

"My, my, my," Aro squeaked. "I didn't even hear it and yet she calls herself on it."

"She takes her playing seriously," Esme informed him. "Edward and Bella practice often together."

I leaned down and pointed at the part of the scale where Bella's error lied. "G sharp, not F sharp."

"Okay. Start over or just this section?" she asked.

"Just this section," I replied, stroking her soft hair.

She smiled at me and I knew I was comforting her at least a little. She started playing again and finished the second and third parts flawlessly.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Excellent, my love."

"Alright!" Carlisle called. "Let's go about our routines and leave them to practice."

I looked up and noticed that everyone had ended up in the small room with us at some point. I sat down next to Bella again. We took her book down and spoke in whispers, deciding the next part to practice.

I was very aware that Jane and Alec had remained in the room. Esme was in the kitchen with the swinging door propped open. I could tell from her thoughts she didn't like that these two had stayed near Bella anymore than I did.

I could hear Emmett and Jazz playing a game. Rose and Alice were in the living room as well, going through a fashion magazine. Carlisle had stepped outside with Aro and the rest of the guard.

Bella was in no mood to learn a new piece. I thought playing around would help relax her since she seemed to enjoy it so much. I started making up melodies and she would try to follow them. In no time at all, she was laughing and relaxing as she leaned into me.

Our siblings meandered back into the room. Each of their thoughts admitted their shock at seeing me be so carefree at the piano. I was always so serious when I played in front of them. Bella soon had our siblings calling out random things for me to put to music. After I played, she would try to follow it.

"Horse!" Emmett yelled.

"That's nearly too easy," I chuckled. "But I will for you."

'_Edward! You should be so relaxed more often._' Alice

'_My brother is actually laughing at his piano._' Rose

'_He just agreed?_' Emmett

'_I can't believe he's feeling contentment instead of panic._' Jasper

I felt Bella's small hand against the skin of my back. I tried to ignore the electrical charge her touch brought to me. '_Thank you. You should have seen Em's face when you said that. I know they were all worried you would close up, trying to protect me._'

'_I can't protect you without them and I've learned through you that I need them almost as I much as I need you._' I smiled as I continued to do the horse for Emmett.

'_I love you. I'm pulling away now._'

I leaned my body over the keyboard, pretending to finish with a flourish, so she would know I had heard and understood her.

"What about you, Jazz?" Bella asked. "You haven't called one out in a while."

Jasper's eyes brightened with excitement as he stared lovingly at my sister. "Edward, play Alice laughing." Alice jumped up and down and squealed as she clapped her hands together.

Bella kissed my cheek. "You certainly have to now! Look how excited she is."

"I don't think you'll be able to follow," I chuckled.

The melody was fast and joyful; my long fingers covered the entire length of the piano, running up and down the keys, never resting on any one note for long. Bella stared in bewilderment at me as she watched my fingers in motion.

Esme had joined us now. "That's exactly how I pictured it, Edward. That was beautiful."

"Yes!" Alice agreed happily. "I love my laugh! Thank you, Jasper and Edward."

"We should do Rose now," Bella told me.

I thought about it for a moment, but then smiled wickedly at my sister. I played a tune that was striking. It was extremely beautiful, but it would suddenly became very dark and then lighten up in the next instant.

"Are you trying to call me a beautiful, moody person?" Rose teased.

I nodded my head with a big smile on my face.

"Slap him, Bella," Rose said, smiling at me.

Bella chuckled as she barely tapped my shoulder with a feather-light touch. "There. He's been smacked."

Our siblings laughed at my beautiful wife, as I kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Bella, will you sing?" Esme asked.

Bella bit her lip, thinking over Esme's request. She was still unsure about her voice no matter how many times I promised her it was that of an angel's. She smiled and nodded her head. Then she stood and moved behind me, resting her hands on my shoulders.

She whispered to me, "Let's do that one song I've been practicing with you."

I nodded and started playing the melody for her. She had said she liked this song because it was how our family made her feel loved and protected. She took a deep breath before filling the room with her beautiful voice.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
_

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do; for everything that's true,  
I turn to you.  
_

Carlisle entered the house with Aro and the full guard in tow. Carlisle was as pleased as always to hear Bella singing. Aro was thinking of what a lovely song bird Bella would make. I very nearly growled at him. Felix and Demetri were bored and wanted to return to Italy. I seconded that idea. The other guards were still trying to figure out why any of them were here.

Bella never let her voice falter or waver as she watched them all enter the room. She gripped my shoulder tighter, but kept singing in that same perfect voice.

_When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me._

_And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night._

_For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do; for everything that's true,  
I turn to you. __(Christina Aguilera – I Turn to You)_

Our parents and siblings clapped for Bella as I smiled proudly at her. Aro simply rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling. Felix and Demetri rolled their eyes. Jane, Alec and the other guards seemed just as bored as before.

I pulled Bella's face to mine and softly kissed her lips. "You were flawless, love."

"I think now would be an excellent time for our hunting," Carlisle announced, holding Esme tightly.

Esme smiled brightly. "Yes, that's just what we should do now. A nice family outing."

"You are all welcome to join us," Carlisle said to our guests. "However, we ask that you follow our diet while staying in our home."

"We are content," Aro replied. "But we will join you for the pleasure of your company."

Bella grabbed my hand tightly, as I stood up from the bench. Alice and Jasper walked at our side and Emmett and Rose followed right behind us. We moved next to Carlisle and Esme as we made our way into the front yard.

I wouldn't have to worry so much about Bella this time. We could all stay together as we hunted. Carlisle had lifted her grounding when we returned from Forks. He was impressed with her restraint in front of the wolves and with Charlie.

"We should head over toward the hot springs," Alice announced. "There is a group of mountain lions stalking the elk. We can all get something we like."

Carlisle nodded and led our group in that direction. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was fed and finishing up on hiding the evidence.

"You clean up your kills?" Aro asked incredulously. He sounded amused again.

"We work hard to blend in," Carlisle explained. "We don't expect humans to be this far out, but they sometimes wander."

"Bella, you are quite a skillful hunter," Aro commented.

Bella didn't reply. She just turned her face and buried it against my shirt. I held her and stroked her hair, wanting to calm her.

Aro chuckled at Bella's reaction to him. I focused on his thoughts. '_How very interesting! The way she clings to him. Yes, I think Marcus was right. I think their bond is stronger than any he's ever seen. I can't wait to have them in Italy for Marcus to confirm this._'

"Are you actually _satisfied_?" Felix asked, spitting out the last word.

"We are content," Esme answered. "Our way of life has provided us with our wonderful family. There is nothing we wouldn't do to remain together peacefully." There was a finality in her tone that no one seemed to want to question. '_Let them test us if they do not believe me._' I was a little shocked the thought had really come from Esme and not Emmett.

As we slowly walked back toward the house, I listened in on our visitors.

'_Boring._' Alec

'_This is pointless._' Jane

'_I wonder what Giana is doing._' Demetri

'_I bet Heidi found some great fish today._' Felix

'_Truly remarkable. The entire way of life is so different. Humans as equals and not food. How intriguing! To deny themselves for those they have no tie to. Old friend, you still manage to capture my attention. And Bella! I had thought her plain as a human, but she is stunning as a vampire. She would make a welcome addition. If only I knew what her power might be!_' Aro

I found myself thinking of one of Emmett's favorite sayings as I processed Aro's thoughts: Sucks for you! I would help Bella make sure Aro never learned of her powers. She would not be taken from me! I would kill anyone who tried!

Emmett and Rose moved closer to Bella and me. Emmett winked at me as he sent a thought to me. '_I'm going to challenge Picky to a Halo match. Get her to accept so there's an excuse for the two of you to be next to me for the next few hours._'

I nodded my head to my brother, hoping he would remember not to call her 'Picky' out loud with our guests around.

"Squirt!" Emmett called, winking at me. "I challenge you to a rematch of Halo!"

Bella looked up at me and I squeezed her hand tightly. She smirked at me. "I don't know. Edward, what do you think? Should I let Em have a shot at being number one again?"

"I think we should make it a three-way competition," I replied.

"Make that four!" Jasper announced as he and Alice walked up to us. '_I don't have anything concrete, but I keep getting little spurts of deviousness from Demitri and Felix. Alice doesn't see anything yet._'

"Rose and I will referee," Alice chirped. '_Keep Bella close, Edward. I feel like something's going to happen, but I can't see it._'

"Another tournament," Esme snickered. "Is there a point to me asking for you to keep the noise down to a dull roar?"

"We'll try our best, Mom," Emmett chuckled. "But you know how seriously we take our video games."

"Just remember that all of your extra controllers are already packed on the truck," Carlisle warned.

"Video games? Is that what you do with your free time? Do you not train?" Aro asked.

"We train if we find it necessary," Jasper answered with a steely glare.

"You are leaving yourselves open to unnecessary risks," Aro replied.

"We are more than capable of defending our family if needed," Jasper said. "As long as life is peaceful, we will enjoy it to the fullest. If turmoil should find us, then we will meet it head on." '_He's testing our defenses, Edward. He may ask if Bella has training. You better start thinking of a reply._'

"Has Bella received any training?" Aro asked. '_I am curious if she could defend herself one-on-one. How to find out?_'

"We have been training her in all of the normal vampire skills," Carlisle explained. "She has learned to hunt and climb. She shows promise in tracking as well. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are her instructors."

"Then she is learning from very skilled teachers," Aro said. "What do they each teach you, Bella?"

I caught the smirk on Bella's face and had trouble hiding my own. I doubted she had any intention of giving Aro a real answer.

"Emmett teaches me wrestling. He mostly teaches me to wiggle out of his grasp. Jasper works with me on stances and stealth for hunting. Edward teaches me everything else."

"Could you elaborate?" Aro asked sweetly.

"I could," Bella replied with a nod of her head. "But unless my father or husband tells me I have to, I won't." Bella tugged my hand and we set off running toward the house.

I could hear our siblings following behind us as Emmett's booming laughter filled the forest.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

A/N: la suonatore musica roughly translated from Italian to English means player of music

You lucky, lucky readers ... E.C. Cullen is back as my excellent Beta!!!!! And thanks to Dreamnin for the superb title!!! It fits perfectly.


	4. 04aB Hide & Seek

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **None today.

**Hide & Seek  
**

Continuing on with our normalcy pretenses, I was in the shower washing up after our hunt. As soon as we were all changed, we would start another Halo tournament. I suspected it was another ploy of Edward's to keep me close to Emmett. I would not be complaining!

The hot shower felt especially exquisite after all of the tension from last night and today. And I still had all of tonight to go through. Poor Jasper! I made myself think of calming and funny memories to give my poor brother a break. I took a deep breath, enjoying the lingering smell of my strawberry shampoo. It was comforting in its familiarity.

I thought about how just yesterday morning, I was having a fit over college and a missing iPod. Now, I was dealing with eight vampires from Italy! Alice said as long as no decisions are changed, things would be okay. But that made me remember the way Felix and Demetri had looked at Edward last night. I think they were both still angry that they didn't get the chance to hurt him.

I smiled ruefully. Hurt isn't the word for what they would have done if I had been late, but I couldn't bring myself to even think that other word. I pitied them if they thought they would be allowed to lay a single finger on my Edward.

That led me to thoughts of the past year of my life. We had just celebrated our first wedding anniversary. I smiled as I thought of my week alone with Edward. He was so proud of me for all I'd accomplished.

I smiled even wider! I was free now. Well, free with restrictions. I could go among humans as long as I was accompanied by one or more of my family members. Carlisle said this was only a precaution and would only be for another year. I was so happy to be free that the mall was now thrilling to me! And of course, there was all the progress Edward and I had been making with our communication and rules. I'd never felt closer or more in-tune with him and I knew it would only get better as we kept working at it.

In two weeks, it would be the anniversary of my change. I had learned to run, to hunt, to climb, and to fall. I giggled at myself. I was still really good at falling. I had also learned to trust more and speak my mind, as well as to stand up for myself with my sisters. I had learned that there comes a point when self-sacrifice is nothing more than a way to get your entire family into big trouble. Most of all, I had learned that a life without Edward was just not possible.

I heard the bathroom door open. I smiled to myself, wondering what my husband could possibly be thinking. He knew better than to tempt me. I still hadn't learned how to control my very human hormones. Besides, he was supposed to be pretending to read while he listened to everyone.

I looked over my shoulder to see him, but the steam from the water had fogged the shower door. "What exactly are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be reading?" I asked.

He didn't answer and I assumed he went back into our bedroom. Maybe he had just wanted to check in on me. That made me smile. He was such a caring man and he was all mine!

I shut off the shower and reached over the door for my towel. I didn't feel it on the ring where I'd left it. I reached one more time and felt it being handed to me. "Thank you. I could have reached it on my own, though," I told my husband.

I wiped my face and started humming my lullaby to myself. "Edward, would you mind asking Alice if she feels up to doing something with my hair today?" I asked.

I waited for his response, but he never answered me.

"What is he doing?" I mumbled to myself. "He comes in, goes out, comes in, and goes out again. Silly Vampire!"

I wrapped my towel tightly around me and tucked away the corner. I opened the door, smiling happily, expecting to see my god-like husband. Instead, I was met with an evil smirk and two crimson eyes.

**CLIFFY TIME … YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!!**


	5. 04bB Hide & Seek

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**My-Bella & E.C. Cullen, the ultimate tag team writer/beta duo, proudly present the remainder of the chapter entitled "Hide & Seek". Give it up for our wonderful cliffy! You know you loved it!!**

**Last Time:**_I wrapped my towel tightly around me and tucked away the corner. I opened the door, smiling happily, expecting to see my god-like husband. Instead, I was met with an evil smirk and two crimson eyes._

**NOW: **

He yanked me out of the shower with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. I started thrashing, trying to get away from him. He wrestled me to the floor, still holding tightly to my mouth. I kept trying to bite him, trying to get free to scream for help. Why wasn't Alice seeing this? Where had Edward gone off to? How the hell did Demetri get into my room?

I nearly got out from underneath him, but he punched me right in the middle of my stomach. My breath left me in a rush, stunning me for a moment. He took full advantage of it and repositioned himself so that he was sitting on my legs and could hold me down easier.

My freaky brain decided now was a good time to point out how lucky I was that I had a small frame because if I was any bigger, I would have lost my towel by now. It also decided to point out that Edward didn't have a clue about what Demetri was thinking, or he'd be here already. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but I knew panicking was not an option.

If Alice and Edward weren't here, I knew it meant no one was coming to save me. I was going to have to do it myself. I had made it through my first year as a vampire. I had survived a bear, a sometimes overwhelming power, and that gropey human at the club in New York. I could do this. I could get myself out of this enough to call for help. Cautious before curious! I couldn't fight him, but I could scream for someone who could. I just needed some air.

There was really only one way I could do it … But would Demetri realize what was happening? Would it even work without me touching Edward? We had never tried to use this part of my power again. If I did this and it worked, would Aro know? I would have to risk it. There was no way to be safe while this was happening. Edward would take the blame and never forgive himself.

I reached up and grabbed tightly to the wrist of the hand holding my mouth shut. I focused on draining as much energy from Demetri as possible. I felt myself growing stronger as I started to pull the wrist away from my mouth. He pressed harder, trying to keep his hold on me. He lifted his body to give himself more leverage and I took my chance. I maneuvered my knee and foot and kicked him as hard as I could. He flew out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, hitting the edge of my bed.

I screamed with everything in me. "EDWARD! EMMETT!"

I heard their growls from somewhere in the house and then a loud crash as they burst into the room. Emmett tackled Demetri who was still lying on the ground. Edward flew into the bathroom and I scrambled across the floor toward him. He lifted me up and sat on the edge of the tub with me in his lap. I clawed at his sweater, trying to pull myself as close as possible.

"I have you, Bella. You're safe," he cooed in my ear. "My beautiful, brave wife!"

"You sorry piece of shit!" Emmett snarled. It was the second time I'd ever heard my brother curse.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle roared as he stared at Emmett. "What do you think you're doing, Emmett? Didn't we just have a conversation about this?" Carlisle turned his head slightly and saw the way I was holding onto Edward. "Emmett, I'm sorry. Get him the hell out of my daughter's room."

Emmett nodded his head. "Don't worry about it, dad. Just make sure my little sister is okay." Emmett yanked Demetri off the floor. He led him out of the room with his arms up behind his head.

Carlisle rushed to my side. "Bella, are you hurt?"

I shook my head, still unable to speak.

"Edward, take her to Alice's room and stay with her. I'll send Rosalie and Esme to you."

Edward picked me up bridal style and raced out of our room and into Alice's. He sat on her bed, holding me tightly on his lap. "Bella, speak to me. Are you alright? What happened?"

I shook my head at him. I couldn't talk right now. If I tried, I would think about it and start sobbing or screaming. I needed to be strong right now for him and for my family and I couldn't do that if I thought about what had just happened, what _could_ have happened.

He took hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly, letting me know he wanted me to hear him. '_Talk to me. Give me some sign that you're okay. Please, Bella._'

'_Can't talk. Can't think, yet. Just hold me._' I thought to him.

He pulled me tighter, rocking me gently and humming to me. The door opened and I whimpered against him. "Ssh, Bella. It's just Rose and Esme."

I felt them trying to hug me.

Esme laid her head on mine. "My sweet daughter."

Rose sat down next to Edward and rubbed my shoulder. "What happened to her, Edward?"

"She's not ready to tell me yet," Edward said softly. "She just needs another minute."

I fought to find my voice and keep it steady. "Where … where were you?" I whispered.

"I was helping Carlisle with a problem downstairs concerning Jane. It happened so fast … I heard Emmett's plans to tackle Jane and ran after him. I didn't have a chance to tell you I was leaving the room. I thought I would be back before your shower ended. We didn't notice he'd slipped out of the room. I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said as he kissed my temple.

Esme had taken the spot on the other side of Edward. She held my hand tightly. "Sweetheart, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

I buried my face against Edward's neck. '_I can't tell her everything. I had to use my power to get him off me. Edward, I drained his energy! I don't know if he knows or not._'

'_Well, that's new! And thank God for it! But how did she manage that without me? Bella, tell them what he attempted and that you don't remember how you got free to yell for us._' Edward cautioned me.

I took a deep breath and looked at my mother. "I was in the shower. The door opened and I thought it was Edward. I was talking to him, but then he didn't answer so I thought he left. I finished up and reached for my towel, but it wasn't where I keep it. The room was foggy and I couldn't see. And then I felt my towel and thought it was Edward handing it to me. I wrapped myself up and when I opened the door …" I sobbed loudly and buried my face in Edward's shirt. So much for being strong for him! Stupid emotions!

"It's okay, love," Edward cooed in my ear. "You're safe, right here in my arms. You can do this. Just finish telling Esme what happened."

"He pushed me down on the floor and put his hand over my mouth. I just kept fighting him until I could scream for someone," I sniffled.

"That bastard!" Rose hissed. "I'll rip him to pieces myself!"

"Rose, calm yourself," Esme cautioned. "This is not what Bella needs right now."

"I wish Jasper was here to help her," Edward whispered, thinking I wasn't listening.

My head shot up and I stared at him, panic flooding my system. "Where's Jasper? Where's Alice?"

"Calm down, dear," Esme soothed, running her hand over my hair. "They are perfectly fine."

"This is part of the problem I was helping with, love," Edward explained. "Alice and Jasper went out for a walk to calm down after Jane made an attempt to knock Alice over. I was downstairs trying to help Carlisle calm Emmett. Aro says it's all a misunderstanding."

"Will he call this a misunderstanding, too?" I shrieked.

Edward tucked my head tightly against him. "Ssh, Bella. We will take care of this. He will never step foot near you again."

"And what about when we have to go to Italy?" I wailed.

"Isabella Cullen!" Esme called.

I snapped my head toward her and stopped breathing and thinking.

"Sweetheart, I know you are in a little bit of shock right now, but you need to calm down." Esme put her hand against my cheek. "As your mother, I swear to you that your father and I will fix this."

I nodded my head slowly. My mother would never say that if she didn't believe it would happen.

She turned her attention to Edward and Rose. "The two of you are to stay here with her. No one enters this room unless I bring them in here. Understood?"

They both nodded their heads. Esme smiled at us and left the room.

"BELLA!"

I knew that scream … Alice was home. The door opened and Alice and Jasper rushed in.

Alice locked Edward and me into an awkward hug. "Bella, I am so sorry!"

"Don't Alice," I whispered, resting my forehead against hers. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. They know how to block you when they want. And Edward and Emmett were there in plenty of time." I looked up at Jasper. "Please calm her. I'll just get upset all over again."

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and moved my sister into his arms. Her small frame was shaking with her frustration and anger.

"They will pay for this," she hissed.

"I'm sure of that," Rose said. "I've never seen Esme so angry."

"She and Carlisle are practically screaming at Aro right now. Aro is thinking of many punishments for Demetri. Esme thinks Jane was a distraction for Demetri. Why else would one vampire attempt to trip another? Aro doesn't believe Jane helped, but that's probably because of how much he dotes on her," Edward informed us. "Demetri is not even speaking. Not that he needs to. Aro touched him and saw it all."

I looked up at Edward, knowing my fear was written on my face. What had Aro seen? Did it look like I was doing anything out of the ordinary?

Edward gave me a small smile. "Aro is very glad you still had newborn strength to fight him off, Bella."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. Edward started rubbing my back again. I tried to focus on the movement of his hands so I could calm myself.

"We should get you some clothes!" Alice chirped suddenly. "Yes, that's just what we should do."

"I don't want any of you to leave the room," I whispered. I was afraid something like this or worse would happen if any of us went off on our own.

"I've got a few things in my closet that I was saving for you," Alice said, rubbing my arm.

Rose reached over and ran a hand down my hair. "And we can curl your hair," she said with a smirk. "I'm sure Edward would love that."

Edward was always happy to see the finished product of my sister's hard work. And at this point, anything that made Edward happy and less likely to go downstairs was a welcome thing.

Edward kissed my cheek softly. "I'll be right here while you play Bella Barbie, okay?"

I kissed his forehead and followed my sisters into the bathroom. I didn't want to be away from him, but I needed to get dressed.

As soon as the door closed, I removed the towel from my body to check my stomach. I had bruises from Demetri's knuckles, but they were faint and yellow, as if it had happened days ago instead of minutes. I would have to talk to Carlisle about this. Maybe drawing on his energy had helped to heal me.

"How about we put some foundation on you, Bella?" Rose asked, pointing at my bruises. She was being careful in case we were being listened to.

"That sounds good, Rose," I replied.

I stood perfectly still while my sister hid my bruises. Vampires weren't supposed to bruise, no matter how short the time might be.

Alice handed me my clothing. I quickly dressed, telling her thank you again and again for having something comfortable for me. It wasn't the usual clingy clothing she liked me to wear for Edward. It was a long, loose sweater and pair of sweatpants.

I sat down in the chair and let Rose and Alice have their way with my hair. They understood I was anxious to get back to Edward so they did it a little faster than normal. When they finished, they turned me towards the mirror. My hair and makeup looked great. My brown hair was in big curls and my makeup was understated. I was comfortable. I kissed their cheeks and hugged them tightly.

I opened the bathroom door and saw Emmett had joined the boys. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug, resting his head on mine. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded my head, unable to find the words I wanted to use to tell him how much I loved him. That was twice now that he had put himself in harm's way to protect me.

"He's gone, Squirt. He can't hurt you," Emmett said.

I pulled back and looked up at my brother. He nodded and smiled. I felt two very familiar arms wrap around me and pull me backwards. Edward set me on his lap and I turned to see his face.

"Aro had Alec and one of the other guards take Demetri away. They are returning to Italy and Demetri will spend a year in their dungeons," my husband explained.

"You guys should have seen Esme," Emmett said in an awed tone. "I have never seen her so mad. When Aro started saying something about a misunderstanding, she nearly clawed his eyes out."

"Any idea what we're supposed to do now?" Rose asked.

"No. Esme just told me to come up here and wait," Emmett replied.

Alice started bouncing around all of a sudden. I looked at her and she was practically beaming.

"You'll see," she sang.

The door opened and Carlisle and Esme stepped in, followed by Aro and Felix. I moved myself between Edward and the wall. I wanted to make it as hard as possible for anyone trying to get near me. He put one arm around my waist, pulling me against his back.

"Bella, my apologies," Aro said.

I glared at him. He didn't have any apologies for what had happened to me! Something inside me told me all of this had been his idea. I wasn't sure of why I felt that way, or why he would want it to happen to me, but I couldn't shake the feeling either.

"Demetri does not always use good judgment," Aro continued.

"Aro, I understand that you had nothing to do with Demetri's behavior, but considering the circumstances …" Carlisle said "…I think it might be best to cut this visit short. For Bella's sake."

"Of course, old friend," Aro said with a dark smile. "My curiosity has been more than satisfied. If Bella had a power, I'm sure she would have uncovered it and used it against Demetri. We will leave now. I look forward to seeing you all again." Aro chuckled. "Summer break will come soon enough. We will have plenty of time to get to know each other in Italy. Perhaps then, you will all be interested in seeing how we live."

So that was his ploy! Force me to use my power and reveal myself to him! The bastard! If only I could rip him to shreds! How dare he put me in that situation to satisfy his sick curiosity! If that had happened, it would have torn Edward's heart to pieces … I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting my temper and keeping back the venomous words that wanted to pour out of my mouth.

Aro didn't seem to care that no one had replied to his little comment. He did his slight bow thing again and left the room. Felix followed him out with Carlisle walking behind them. We heard them saying a few more goodbyes and then the door closed. We sat in silence waiting for Carlisle's return.

He stepped into the room and looked at us all. "I would have to say that was probably the most agonizing time I've had in centuries," he said.

We looked at each and started laughing. What else could we do? Carlisle always took everything so calmly!

"They are gone!" Alice sang. "I still can't see anything about next summer, but we have time."

"Bella, are you truly okay?" Carlisle asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think we should all go downstairs and give Edward and Bella a moment alone," my father announced.

Edward lifted me in his arms and took me to our room. We crawled under the covers, clinging tightly to each other.

I opened my mind to him. '_Edward._'

He buried his face in my hair. '_My sweet Bella. I'm so sorry. You must have been so scared._'

'_I was, but once again, it was more for you than me. I knew I had to get away or you would blame yourself._'

'_You know me so well ..._'

'_I think Aro was behind Demetri's attack on me._'

'_I see that in your thoughts. I also see all of the things you imagine happening if that's correct. Does it do any good to remind you that it is silly to worry right now? We have ten months before we are expected to appear in Italy._'

'_I don't believe we would have the ten months if Demetri had understood what was happening. What if he figures it out and they come back?_'

'_They love their rules as Jasper likes to point out. Demetri will not be speaking to anyone until two months after we leave Italy. He will not have contact with anyone._'

'_I don't trust any of them._'

'_That's very wise of you, love. But you also can't live in fear of them. They are gone for now. Be here with me._'

'_My mind is just so full right now, Edward._'

'_Let me help you. Open yourself to me completely and see only what I want you to._'

I took a deep breath and did as he asked. For the rest of the night, Edward concentrated on showing me happy memories of us and our family. He showed me some of the tender moments he'd witnessed over the years before I knew him or his family. He showed me Rose and Alice having fun with me during a Bella Barbie session. He showed me times I've spent with Emmett and Jasper.

I wondered how he knew about some of them. I was sure he was out hunting or in town for a few. I would have to ask him about that later. Right now, this was all I needed. I relaxed completely in his strong arms, feeling safe and secure.

We had just faced the Volturi again, but as a family this time, and we were still together. I would just have to cling to the hope that we could pull it off again in ten months time.


	6. 05B Moving Day

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family moves for the 'children' to attend college.

**Moving Day**

Stony Creek, New York. That was the name of our new town. It was nestled near the Adirondack Park and wasn't too far away from Dartmouth College. Humans might have found the drive too long, but for the drivers in my family, it was just enough time to really enjoy it.

The average number of sunny days in a single month was four. The town was less than half the size of Forks. The last census recorded only showed about a thousand residents in the entire town. We didn't have to really worry about that too much since we would all be attending college out of state and not the local high school.

Esme had found the perfect home for us. We'd only seen a few pictures of the outside so far. It was a dark wood and stone structure with five bedrooms on 10.8 acres. The garage was a little small, but she and Rose had plans to tear it down and build a new one. The house itself was long and the basement was above-ground. The boys had big plans for the basement area. Little did they know that Esme planned to section it off and only allow them use of half the space.

The only sign of landscaping was a few trees that blocked the front view of the house. Esme planned to fix that as soon as we settled in. The front yard and right side were clear and nicely maintained. The left side and back of the house were surrounded by woods. The driveway was a long, winding dirt road and access from the main road was just as tricky as the one for our white house back in Forks.

Edward had agreed that he would have the same major as me for my first time through college. I had wanted to do a simple English major, knowing that math would not be necessary. Edward convinced me, by convinced I mean completely dazzled me without an ounce of shame, to take Comparative Literature which for some reason, included a lot of math. We were also taking some music classes together. Jasper decided to split his courses between psychology and philosophy. He said he'd pick a major in a year or two. Alice was going to major in computer sciences so she could learn about the latest technological advances, as if she couldn't see them if she wanted! Emmett … well, Emmett lost a very big bet with Rosalie. The two of them were going to start out in the Women's and Gender Studies program. If Emmett behaved and got good grades for the first year, Rose would let him change his major. If he didn't … let's just say that there are majors that Emmett would consider to be worse and that Edward and Jasper would NEVER let him forget. 

I was standing in our room. I guess it wasn't really our room anymore. It looked a little forlorn without all of our personal possessions. Only the furniture would be staying. Esme liked to buy new furniture to suit each house. She said it was always a good idea to keep the houses furnished in case they needed to go back to one of them suddenly.

I walked over to the large window and looked out over the front yard and to the trees and mountains beyond. Just yesterday, I would have given anything to get away from here and today I was sad to be leaving. Of course, yesterday the Volturi had been here.

I smiled as soon as his scent became stronger. He would be here any second. I smiled wider as his arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that I will miss this place," I whispered, putting my hands on top of his. "For me, this is the first home where nearly every memory is a happy one."

"We will live in many homes over the centuries to come, Bella. They will all hold happy memories for you. I promise."

"As long as you are with me, I think I can believe that."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," he said before kissing my neck.

"You two ready?" Alice asked from the doorway. We turned and smiled at her, nodding our heads.

We somehow managed to get everything into the vehicles. Alice was truly gifted as a packer. Emmett was taking his overloaded Jeep. Rose was packed tightly in the X5. Jasper and Alice had been able to fit a few things into the Porsche. Carlisle and Esme were taking the Mercedes. It too was packed. Edward and I rode in the Volvo with the backseat and trunk filled. The Aston Martin had been shipped out yesterday morning and would arrive at the new house a day after we would.

Edward eyed my iPod nervously as I unraveled the cable for it. I saw his expression and laughed. "Don't worry, Edward. I promise that you will approve of all the music on it. No vampire migraines for you today, honey." I picked a light jazz song to start with. "Remember this one?" I asked him.

"It was playing in my room the first time you came to my home," he replied, smiling at me.

I grinned mischievously at him, remembering how he had pounced on me for the first time. The rush of adrenaline had been amazing. Of course, it was nothing compared to how he could make me feel now that we were equals. A single touch from him could make my entire body quiver.

I shook my head, trying to will away those thoughts before they could get me into trouble. I looked out my window at the trees flying by us. "So we're really going to college?"

"Yes, love. Are you still nervous?"

"Very." I was almost completely convinced I would flunk my math classes.

"Amazing," he chuckled.

"What?"

"You faced the Volturi just yesterday with so much strength and confidence. Today, you're afraid of college."

"You shouldn't sound so surprised. I am Silly Bella after all. And it's not so much the entire college experience that has me worried. It's mainly the math and the math, and oh! The math!"

"Bella," he laughed. "You'll do fine!"

I don't know why, but thinking about college made me think about Jake. I wondered if he would be going to college somewhere. I had spent my year learning how to be a good little vampire and he had spent his doing the whole senior year thing in high school. I had wanted to ask him about it all, to see if he had met someone and maybe taken her to prom.

But our little reunion wasn't exactly friendly. Standing in that clearing and listening to his speech, I realized just how immature Jacob was when compared to me. He couldn't see the big picture. He could only see what he really wanted to happen. I knew in my un-beating heart that I had viewed my choice from all sides and considered all the important people in my life. Jacob would probably never understand that.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked.

"Maturity," I shrugged.

"Care to elaborate or to let me in?"

I took Edward's hand in mine and kissed his palm. I opened my mind for him and let him sift through my thoughts.

"You miss him."

It wasn't a question. "Not really. I guess I do a little, but mainly, I still feel sorry that I hurt the both of you by letting things drag on. I should have listened to you when you first came back."

"Please try to listen to me with an open mind and not think too poorly of me," Edward said with a serious tone. "When I first came back and you told me about Jacob, I was worried for you. Werewolves, especially young ones, are so volatile. I tried to keep you away, but you were so damned determined. I worried that it was more than friendship and that you were trying to spare my feelings. I couldn't understand why you would risk your life if he was just a friend. I admit to being overcome with jealously at times. But when you showed me your memories back in February, I felt very foolish. All that worry and jealousy I had been feeling was for nothing. I sometimes wonder how different all of this would have been if I had been able to hear you from the very beginning."

"Or if you had been able to trust me," I said, playing with his fingers.

"I've always trusted you, Bella."

"Not completely," I said, shaking my head. "You trusted me with your secret, sure. But you never trusted my words or my heart when I told you how much I loved you. That's why you kept underestimating me and thinking of me as just another human."

"I don't think it was a matter of trust, Bella. I just had no way to imagine that a human could feel as strongly as a vampire. You are one of us now. You feel how deep our emotions run. Can you honestly tell me that you think a human can feel the way we do?"

"I don't think that just any human can do it. But if I was an exception, there could be others."

"There will never be another like you, love."

"There you go again, getting me all dazzled," I said, playfully slapping his shoulder. "Besides, none of it matters anymore. We went through what we went through and now we are here together. We're married and we love each other and we will be together forever."

"You forgot to mention how we are going off to college."

"Again with that?" I chuckled. "I thought you hated school."

"I can't stand the herding in high school and all the lusty little human fantasies that I have to deal with. In college, I am not forced into small rooms with hormone-crazed teens. Not to mention that the most beautiful woman in the world will be in all of my classes sitting right next to me."

"I was just thinking … what do you think would happen if I somehow needed summer school for math?"

"I think we would still end up in Italy at some point during the summer. I also think it would be best to go on our own terms right away instead of giving them a reason to come and collect us."

"Why the hell does everyone have to be so damn fascinated with me?"

"My, my. We are in a mood," Edward said, running his fingers along my jaw. I hardly ever used 'bad' words.

"Have you ever wished I hadn't come along to complicate your life?"

"Yes and no. That first day, I was already feeling protective of you in the cafeteria. But then in biology, as I've explained before, I thought you were some sort of demon sent to personally torment me. As I ran away to Denali, I wished that I had never met you. And even as I thought that in my mind, another part of me was still very intrigued by you."

"What about right now? After James and the wolves and Victoria and now the Volturi? Aren't you aggravated by all the danger I've brought to you and our family?"

"Bella, the love you bring to me, and our family, far outweighs any danger that has come along." He looked at me, searching for something in my facial expression. "You aren't about to go back to your old self-sacrificing ways, are you?"

"Of course not, Edward! We both agreed that staying with each other and our family is the only way to handle the mess with Italy. Besides, I don't want to be anywhere else. I've become just as selfish as you always claimed to be."

"And I'm very glad for it."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking over all the things we'd been through together. Something that I'd been meaning to ask about popped into my head. "I have a question."

"Another one?" Edward chuckled. "What is it, love?"

"Why did we exclude so much information from the Denali coven? I mean, we told them about my eating habits and nickname, but not about my memories or my powers."

"Irina," he said, his voice cold.

"What about her?"

"We cannot completely trust her. She still wants to go after the wolves for Laurent. Vampires are very good at holding grudges. Carlisle and I have spoken at length about her feelings on the pack. She will never go against Carlisle's request to leave them alone. However, she may end up going to the Volturi to have them wipe out the pack. In her mind, she will not have broken her word to Carlisle."

"We have to warn them, Edward! Jake and Sam need to know that!"

"Bella, do you honestly think that Carlisle, or me for that matter, would leave them unaware of a potential enemy? We may not like them, but we owe them for helping to save you. Carlisle informed Sam of Irina's anger when they discussed the treaty last year."

"I'm sorry, Edward." And it was true. I should have expected more from the wonderful man sitting next to me. I should have known he would never let anyone wipe out the pack if he could help in some way.

Edward reached over and took my hand, kissing my knuckles. "Do you remember the day you broke this hand punching Jacob?"

I snorted. "Yep! That was the first time I ever contemplated letting you rip him apart."

"What did I say to him that day?"

I thought back on that day. I remembered how angry and upset I was that Jacob was being such a jerk. He wasn't being my friend that day. I remembered sitting in the car and listening to Edward talk to him. "You basically told him that he was only alive because I cared about him."

"I meant that then and I still mean it. As long as you consider him a friend and he is no threat to you, I have no qualms with Jacob."

I nodded my head. I was a little worried about the fact that I couldn't remember the actual kiss or punch, only what happened once Edward carefully took my hand into his. I was ready for a subject change. "What's it like to go to college with Rose and Emmett? It has to be a little easier without broom closets around."

Edward laughed loudly. "You were just berating me about the wolves and now you want to know about our sex-crazed siblings! Even with access to your mind, I never know what you'll say next."

"You don't have a lot of room to talk there, Mr. Cullen. Carlisle considers you as big of an offender as those two."

"That's only because Carlisle doesn't believe that you are the instigator just as much as I am."

"I would never!" I said with mock indignation.

"Oh, but you would!" Edward said, dropping his voice to that seductive tone he knew melted me. "And did and will again."

I hid my face from him, trying to keep him from knowing he was affecting me. "Don't be so sure," I sang.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and grinned. "I love it when you pretend you can resist me."

"Will we have a nice city near us for shopping and dancing?" I asked, ignoring his comment. Just because it was true didn't mean that I had to acknowledge it.

"I am once again surprised by you! Dancing and shopping in the same sentence," he chuckled.

I poked my tongue at him. He smirked.

"The shopping is for my sister and the dancing is for you," I informed him.

"Saratoga Springs is close according to Alice. And Emmett's already found a great amusement park. He wants us to go as soon as possible. Besides, I prefer dancing at home. It makes it much easier to whisk you away." I shook my head at him. "It's cute that you pretend you don't enjoy it as much as I do," he chuckled.

"Edward, I can honestly say that no one could seem like they enjoy it more than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "It just means you are one horny little vampire sometimes. I'm sure you make Emmett proud. At least you don't have to put up with him constantly trying to give you pointers with his memories of Rose anymore."

Edward laughed hard at that. "Bella, you are so wrong! As if anything could stop Emmett from wanting to _help_ as he calls it."

"Really? I figured he would have given you a break by now. Rose and Alice hardly ever tease me anymore."

"Do you talk about us to my sisters?" Edward asked. He was incredulous at the idea of it.

"Yes," I answered, wondering why he was acting this way. "Don't you confide in our brothers?"

"Not about that!"

"So that's why Emmett still teases you! He doesn't know!"

"I can't believe you talk about us to my _sisters_!"

"Hey! They're my sisters, too, you know! It's not like they wouldn't have some idea of what goes on even if I didn't talk to them. We both know just how many trips they've had to make to your favorite store on my behalf, Mr. Cullen!"

"You're right," he sighed. "I was being silly. Of course they know. They'd know anyway," he grumbled. "Alice would go looking for it if you didn't tell her what she wanted to know."

"Probably," I agreed.

"And now that you have your freedom, we can make those trips together."

"What makes you think I'd allow a thing like that?" I asked, trying to keep from grinning. I was actually more than a little excited at the idea.

He just smiled his crooked grin, his golden eyes twinkling with mischief. "What's the first thing you want to do when we reach our new home?"

I smiled happily. "I want to see how Esme decorated our room! She told me she had a special surprise for us! And then I want to tour the entire house!"

"I'm glad you're finally coming around on the surprise thing."

"It's not as if I have a choice," I grumbled. "None of you listen to me when I ask you not to surprise me."

"It's only because we love you."

I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. "I know. I love all of you, too. That's why I've been trying to be a lot more gracious about these sorts of things. So, college, huh?"

Edward chuckled. "College, Bella."

"Stony Creek, here we come," I laughed.


	7. 06E New Home1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family moves to into their new home.

**New Home – Part 1**

I laughed as I watched Bella bounce in the seat next to me. We were slowly making our way up the long winding driveway to our new home.

I had actually driven close to the speed limit for once so I could spend a little extra time alone with Bella. I knew once we got to the house, it would be impossible to keep my gorgeous wife at my side. Alice would make sure of that.

"Relax, love," I cooed. We were close enough for me to hear the thoughts of my family. "You're going to drive Jasper crazy. He's having enough difficulty with Alice."

"But we're here, Edward!" Bella laughed, pointing at the house. "Aren't you excited?"

"Very, but I'm also trying to help Jasper out."

"Could you act your age for once? Jasper won't mind! He'll be too shocked to mind." Bella quickly got of the car and ran around to my side, opening my door.

"Bella, are you making fun of me?" I asked, as I stared up at her.

"Yep! Now act like the seventeen year old I know you can be and get excited with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

I laughed at her again. Her happiness never failed to thrill me. She would never understand just how important it was for me to have her happy. Angels were never meant to be sad or worried.

"Come on, Edward! We both know you are much faster than this!" Bella said, as she tugged on my arm.

"Bella!" Alice cried, barreling out of the house and straight for my wife.

I tried to move out of the way, but a giddy Alice is no match for anyone. She took both Bella and I down to the ground with her.

"It's fabulous, Bella! Wait until you see your room! Esme has outdone herself! And yes, Edward! I know I say that at every house, but every house has its own theme!"

"I haven't said a word," I chuckled, as I pulled them both up onto their feet.

Alice pulled Bella, as she pulled me, and the three of us entered the house.

Jasper smiled at me and shook his head. '_Can't help you, Edward! She's too wound up for me to even attempt it._'

I nodded my understanding to him. No sense in forcing him to join in the torture.

"Edward! Wait until you see our space downstairs!" Emmett said as he barreled toward me. His excitement could've rivaled Alice and Bella's at that moment. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he watched me getting pulled down the hall.

"Apparently, I must see our room right this second," I chuckled.

"Well, hurry up and then come down," Emmett replied.

"Alice, why are you blocking me?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to see your surprise in my mind until you see it in person," Alice chirped.

Alice stopped at the first door in the long hallway. She pushed it open and pulled us into the room. "This is Carlisle and Esme's room," she announced. She didn't give us much to time to look as she continued walking, pulling us through another door. "It's connected to Carlisle's study."

"Hi, dad!" Bella said, as Alice continued to pull her along.

Carlisle looked up and grinned at me. "I see you've been taken hostage."

"Any chance you might need me?" I asked with little hope.

"Have fun, son!" Carlisle chuckled as Alice pulled us through another door.

We were back in the hallway now. Alice opened a door across from Carlisle's study.

"This is Jazz's study." She pulled us through yet another door, but this time we were heading back toward the front of the house. "It connects to our room. What do you think, Bella?" Alice finally stopped walking.

Bella and I glanced around the room. The closet was huge and completely open. Three large, angled mirrors stood between the end of the closet and the window. Their bed was pushed up on the wall across from the closet and an oversized leather chair sat under the window. The walls were sage green with cream colored trim.

"I'm not sure on the color," Bella said. "It doesn't really scream your name."

"I know," Alice sighed. "Esme said she went with neutral tones to try to help calm me for Jasper's sake. How can I argue with that?"

"At least your closet is still really big. And with the bed there, you can look right in and plan your wardrobe without leaving the comfort of your covers," Bella said.

"True. The bathrooms in the rooms are a little smaller, but we can adjust," Alice continued. "On to the next room!" Alice pointed toward the door as she started pulling us along again.

She passed up the doors to the studies and came upon a new door on the right. She pushed it open and marched through. "Rose! I'm giving a tour."

"I can see that," Rose snorted. "Edward, I see you're being tortured. What did you do this time?"

"He's not being tortured," Bella said. "He's being excited with me."

"Sure he is," Rose chuckled. '_Edward, I'd say I feel sorry for you, but I don't. I love you, but I love watching you get tortured more._'

"Thanks, Rose," I muttered.

Rose chuckled again. '_If they don't release you after you've seen your room, I'll free you._'

I nodded my head and smiled at her. Lucky for me, Bella was enthralled with Alice's description of the room. She hated for me to have silent conversations with our siblings.

Esme had painted the walls in this room a deep maroon. The coverlet on the bed was gold with black beaded accents. It was very Rosalie.

"And Emmett gets the big armoire he wanted with the hidden TV," Alice explained. "Now, it's time to see your room!" She pulled us along behind her, a little further down the hall and to the left. "Esme decided to put you guys at the back of the house so that Bella could see the forest from the windows. She knew how much you liked that at the last house."

"We'll have to go thank her for that, Edward!" Bella said excitedly.

"Of course, love," I replied.

"Close your eyes," Alice demanded.

We did as she said and she pulled us into the room. She moved us around until she had us facing something in particular.

"Open!"

Bella and I were facing a dark blue wall. Right in the middle of it, in a huge silver frame, was a black and white copy of the picture Alice took of Bella and I in the lobby in New York. We were staring right at each other and smiling.

Bella was jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She threw herself against me. "Edward! It's perfect. Don't you think?"

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I do, Bella."

She pulled away and grabbed Alice's arm. "Come on! We have to go find Esme and thank her." I watched the two of them dash out of the room together.

Rose came walking into the room, smirking at me. "So what do you really think of it, Edward?"

"I think my wife makes me grin like a complete idiot and I could really care less," I chuckled.

Rose slung an arm around my shoulders and stared at the picture with me. "Good. Because I'd much rather you look like an idiot every single day than ever go back to the way you were."

"Oh, Rose!" I sighed. "You know you miss our fights."

"Who said anything about not fighting with you anymore? I'm just being a little nice to you. You did have a rough day yesterday."

"Rough," I snorted. "I don't really see how that word properly conveys yesterday."

"Just think of it this way, Edward. It's today and Bella is here and they are all on their way back to Italy. Looks to me like this is a pretty good day for you, even if you are forced to take a tour of the house."

"You better be careful, Rosalie," I grinned. "Someone might hear us and think you like me."

"We can't have that happening!" Rose chuckled, as she pushed me away. She stopped in the doorway and looked up at me. "Edward, you know Carlisle will come up with something to keep us safe in Italy. You know not to worry about it, right?"

"I can't promise not to worry about it, Rosalie. But I can promise you that I'm not planning to do anything on my own," I replied.

"Good to know," Rose said, smiling at me as she left.

I turned to see the rest of the room. It was all done in dark blue with white trimming and gold accents. The windows faced the forest, just as Alice had said. Shelves were already in place on one wall for our CDs. The boxes were lying under the window. Esme knew how much I liked to unpack those items myself. I stepped into the bathroom to find a garden tub and a clear glass shower. It had the six heads that Bella and I liked so much. Esme had once again created a room to meet both of our tastes.

"Edward!" Emmett whined from behind me. "You can check this all out later! Come down and see the basement!"

"All right," I chuckled, following him out. "Is it really that impressive?"

"Not yet, but it will be. Just one little problem, though," Emmett sighed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Esme's only letting us have half of the basement. She says the other half is for storage," Emmett explained.

"What did you have to leave out of your plans?" I questioned.

"The wrestling area I was going to rope off," Emmett chuckled. "It's just as well. Esme threatened that if I wrestled anyone down there, she'd yank my ear off for me."

"Emmett, what did you do to get her to say something like that?" I laughed.

"She looked at the plans for the house and saw that the beams down there are out in the open and load-bearing," Emmett shrugged. "For some reason, she's worried I might bring the house down."

"When we convince her to let us build the indoor track, we'll just tack on a wrestling room to that," I told him.

Emmett slapped me hard on the back. "That's why I like you, Edward. You are an idea man."

"Sure!" I laughed.

"Where's Picky?" Emmett asked.

"Thanking Esme for our room," I answered.

"Ha!" Emmett laughed. "You have to get up everyday and look at that goofy picture of yourself! I feel for you."

I just shrugged. I liked the picture, but there was no need to tell him that. Emmett would just see it as one more thing to tease me about.

I followed him down the stairs and into the basement. It needed work, but I could certainly see the potential.

"We'll need to finish up the walls, lay some carpet on the floor and then soundproof it all. We'll put the big screen TV over on that wall," Emmett explained. "I was thinking you and I could pick up a new surround system since we can have more speakers down here. It'll make the games and movies even better. We'll get one of those big sofas that curve so the girls can have room to relax if they want to hang out with us."

"You've certainly put a lot of thought into this," I chuckled.

"This is the first house where we can have a space all our own and Esme won't fuss over the noise or the language," Emmett replied.

"You could always try to not yell and curse." I pretended to give him a stern look.

"Yeah, like that will happen!" Emmett laughed, slapping me on the shoulder. "It will be a thing of beauty when it's finished. It'll rock your socks off!"

"Is he giving you the speech about this being his little sanctuary," Jasper asked, as he came down the stairs.

"Jazz, you know you like the sound of it," Emmett said, pointing a finger at him.

"I never said that I didn't. I just told you that you're nuts if you think you're going to decorate down here without any input from Alice," Jasper replied.

"The little pixie has enough rooms upstairs to worry over," Emmett said. "This is our area."

"Before you go so far as to say 'no girls allowed', you may want to remember that they can hear us," I reminded my brother. "You haven't soundproofed this room yet."

"I'm not saying they're not allowed. I'm just saying that this is our area and we should get to decorate it as we see fit," Emmett defended.

"And how exactly do you see this room decorated?" Jasper asked.

"Lots of dark colors, some rock band posters, lots of speakers for the surround sound," Emmett said. "It'll be easier to come up with ideas once we get the walls finished and Esme's half marked off."

"We should take Edward out back and show him what we found," Jasper announced.

"Did you find a spot for the track already?" I asked, turning to Jazz.

"No. But we did find something the girls are going to like and we'll enjoy them liking it," Emmett said cryptically.

"Lead the way," I said, pointing toward the stairs. I followed my brothers out of the house and into the woods. "Have you explored much yet?"

"No, just a few miles when we first got here," Jasper replied.

"What took you so long anyway?" Emmett asked. "Did you and Bella have to stop somewhere?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No," I chuckled. "I drove close to the speed limit for awhile so I could talk to her more about school."

"Does she still think you paid to get her in?" Jasper questioned.

"I think I've finally convinced her she got in on her own," I answered. "But it's Bella so I can never be sure until she tells me otherwise."

"She was really brave yesterday, Edward," Emmett suddenly announced.

"She was terrified, but she did what she had to do anyway," Jasper added. "That's just amazing."

"I don't think I'll ever completely understand how Bella's mind works," I chuckled. "She was brave enough to face Aro and the others without flinching just yesterday. Today, she's flooded with panic over math class."

"It's just part of who she is," Jasper said. "It's what makes her our Bella."

"We're here!" Emmett announced, as he pushed away some branches. "What do you think, Edward?"

"I think the girls will love it!" I replied. "I can't wait to bring them here!"

"Let's go see if we can convince them now," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"I think Esme wants us all unpacked first," Jasper cautioned. "We have plenty of time to take them here. We'll be in this home for at least four years. Depending on Bella's math skills." Jasper grinned at me.

I playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't let Bella hear you say things like that. You'll just pay for it in the end when you have to feel all of her anxiety."

"Picky knows I love her." Jasper smiled as we turned to head back toward the house.

"We should get the Volvo unloaded," I said. "If we get that done before Esme has to ask us, maybe it will help us in our quest for our track."

"I told you that you were the idea man!" Emmett chuckled, as he slapped me on the back.

I rolled my eyes at him as we headed back to finish unpacking. School would be starting soon. I hoped Bella would like Dartmouth. I knew she would do great there. Now if I could only get her to believe that …

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to sarahnicole for 'rock your socks off'!


	8. 07B New Home2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family moves to into their new home.

**HAVE A HAPPY FRIDAY & A GREAT WEEKEND READERS --- I'M PASSING ON MY GOOD MOOD BY POSTING AN EXTRA CHAPTER TODAY! **

**New Home – Part 2 (Lemon)**

"Do you like our room as much as I do?" I asked Edward.

I was lying next to him, drawing circles on his bare chest. We had all the lights turned off, letting the moon illuminate our room. Edward's music flowed from his stereo system.

"Very much. I especially like the picture."

"So do I. I like the bedspread a lot, too," I said, running a hand across it. "It's really soft."

He ran his hand down my arm. "Not nearly as soft as you, my love."

"Is that so?" I asked, as I got up on my knees and straddled his lap.

"Nothing feels softer than your skin to me."

"You are so sweet," I said, leaning forward and kissing his lips. "I love all the things you say to me, even if I have trouble believing them all."

He traced my jaw with the back of his hand. "Just what are you having trouble believing?"

"Nothing in particular stands out," I shrugged. "It's sometimes hard to just believe this life with you is real. But I'll take it any way I can get it. Reality, dreaming, either way works for me!"

His hands made their way over to my shirt and started unbuttoning my top.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled his crooked grin and flashed his teeth at me. "I was hoping to admire a little more of your perfection, Mrs. Cullen. Besides, it's only fair. You did away with my shirt hours ago."

"I can't help it that I enjoy running my hands across your wonderfully sculpted chest."

"I'm sure you could help it. You just don't try."

"Do you really want me to?" I asked as I ran my hands along the middle of his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Mmmm," he sighed. "Maybe not just yet." Edward took my hands and kissed both palms. He slid my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. "Have I mentioned that I like that you no longer wear your bra under your pajamas?"

"No, you haven't," I laughed.

"Well, I do," he said as he kissed my neck. "Saves me the trouble."

"I don't think you've ever had trouble with it! I think it just took you a few seconds longer to get your hands on me."

"True," he replied, as his hands gently brushed over the objects of our conversation.

"You've spent a year making love to me. Are you bored with me yet?" I was truly curious of his answer.

"Bella!" he chuckled, as he pulled me into a hug. "Where do these silly questions come from?"

"My freaky brain!" I replied, rolling my eyes at him. "Where else?"

"No matter how many times you grant me the honor of ravishing your perfect body, I will never get enough of you. You are forever my Goddess, Isabella."

"And you will always be my Adonis, Edward. My own personal Greek God."

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "You are absolutely, amazingly absurd."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling at him. I ran my finger across the top of his jeans. "So what's it going to take to convince you to do away with these jeans?"

"I thought it would be nice if we cuddled tonight," he smirked.

"You want to _cuddle_? We are in our brand new room on a brand new bed and _you_ don't want to do anything other than cuddle?" I couldn't believe he was saying that! He was never the one who just wanted to cuddle. My old insecurities started flooding my mind.

Edward leaned close and whispered seductively into my ear. "I said we would cuddle tonight. I never said that's all we would do. Especially considering tonight ends in about twenty-three minutes. I'm sure even you can control yourself for that long."

I sighed at my own silliness. Of course he had only been teasing! "As long as you don't push me, I'm sure I can."

He moved us so that we were lying under the new bedspread together. He kissed the hollow behind my ear and nibbled at my earlobe. "And just what is it you think I would do to push you?"

"You know very well what you do, Edward Cullen." I was shocked I had managed a full sentence. He was cheating! Big time!

"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea, Bella." He tried to chuckle too low for me to hear, but I caught it.

"Liar! I hear you laughing. You forget my hearing has vastly improved."

"I was hoping you were past the point of paying attention." He chuckled again.

"You are so--" I started, but was quickly interrupted by him nipping my neck. "Cheater!"

"You call me that a lot, Bella."

"You cheat a lot, Edward."

He started with that damn chuckling again. He was doing that weird kissing thing where his tongue touched my skin and made me feel like little sparks of electricity were jumping across my skin … oh, never mind! He could do anything he wanted as long as he kept kissing my neck that way!

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I croaked.

He laughed. "Just wanted to see if you were still paying attention."

"Definitely a cheater," I sighed, lifting my head to give him more access to my neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated on remembering to breathe. I knew I didn't need to now, but it was the only thing that ever helped me to behave.

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward?"

"You are mine forever and I love you."

Yep! The man was an absolute-hands-down-no-competition-necessary cheater with a capital 'C'. He knew what hearing those words did to me and he said it on purpose knowing I wouldn't be able to last until the night technically ended.

I glanced at the clock to see that there was still twelve minutes left. I tried to control myself and remind myself that he was cheating. Irritation would be a good emotion right now.

"_My Bella_," his husky voice breathed into my face, as he brushed his lips against mine.

That was it! I was done! My hands went into his soft, bronze hair and pulled his face to mine, pressing our lips together in a heated kiss. Our lips parted and our tongues found each other right away. My moan was a lot louder than his, but I still heard it. It only made things worse for me. I wrapped a leg across his hip and pulled myself tighter against him.

He pulled himself away from me and chuckled again. No! I was not going to be the only one getting tortured. I pulled his ear to me and purred long and loud into it. Edward's jeans disappeared before I could let his ear go. Mine followed right after. I smiled coyly at him, pleased to have gotten him back at least a little.

"Bella," he whispered, as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Cuddle time's not over yet, Edward," I said softly, dragging my fingertip down his chest and stopping just below his belly button.

"Bella, please!"

"You wanted cuddle time, honey."

"And you call me a cheater," he whimpered against my shoulder.

"Is my big, strong, cheater husband whimpering?" I laughed, running my hand through his silky hair.

"If I answer you, will you stop taunting me?"

"I'll consider it."

"Yes, Bella. Please!"

"I kind of like this, Edward. I'm actually affecting you just as much as you do to me."

"Isabella," he groaned, trying to keep his hands at my hips and not let them roam. Ever the gentleman, he never made a move if he wasn't sure I wanted him to.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me," I purred.

His reply was a growl from deep in his chest. His lips were on mine in the next second, kissing me slowly, but deeply. His hands slowly trailed down from my hips to my thighs and back up again. My arms found themselves around his neck once again with my fingers in his hair.

I moved my head so I could get to his neck for a change. I gave him soft feathery kisses, knowing it drove him crazier than any other type of kiss. He leaned his head back, making it easier for me. I took my hands from his neck and started rubbing them back and forth across his chest and down to his hips. That sexy purring of his started deep in the back of his throat. I smiled against his skin as I continued my slow torture on my husband. I let one of my hands wander past his hip and along his thigh. The muscle in his leg twitched at my touch and I smiled again.

"You're not playing nice," he panted.

"I think I'm playing _very_ nice," I told him, rubbing the back of my hand against him.

His entire body shivered and he pressed his head against my neck. "And you have the nerve to think I could ever get bored with our love making," he grunted.

"You can't blame a girl for wanting to make sure she's pleasing her husband," I said.

"Would you like to know what would please me right now?"

"If you want to tell me," I replied, trying to seem like I didn't care. On the inside, I was bouncing around Alice-style. I couldn't wait to hear what he would say.

Edward moved so that he was staring right into my eyes. His gaze had that intense feeling once again, as if he was looking deep into my soul. "Nothing would please me more than to take you and torture you for hours. I want to pull your hands above your head and keep you from touching back. I want to cover every single inch of your skin with kisses and touches. I want to make you squirm so badly that when I finally enter you, you take off flying right away, calling my name out as you go."

It took me a minute to find my voice. "So what are you waiting for?"

He grinned crookedly as he slowly leaned down to kiss me. He kept his lips from touching me as he gently blew into my face. He took my hands and kissed the palms before lifting my arms above my head. He covered my face in soft kisses as he kept one hand on my wrists and rubbed my side with his other.

He smiled against my lips. "You are every dream I could have ever had come true. Do you know that?"

"You are every dream I did have come true, Edward."

"Then we were clearly meant to be together, love."

"I've been saying that for years, honey."

He chuckled before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you so very much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

He was true to every word of his little speech. He blissfully tortured me for quite a few hours and I was certainly squirming by the time he stopped. He was slow and tender as he entered me and I did feel the pleasure right away. It wasn't long before I saw sparks behind my closed eyelids as I arched my back and screamed the name of my love out into the night.

When I came back to myself and saw his smirk, I knew I would be in for major teasing from our siblings once we left our room. He only smiled that way when I'd been especially vocal.

"You are hereby ordered to soundproof our room, Edward Cullen," I panted, as I pressed myself against his chest.

He laughed as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm being perfectly serious, Edward. You always want to spend money on me. Here's your chance. And until you get it done, there will be no more hanky panky going on in this room."

"Bella, are you truly being serious?"

"Yes, Edward, I am."

"Okay … it's going to mess up Esme's wonderful decorating job, though."

"Damn it! Do you always have to cheat?"

He chuckled and tightened his hold on me. "I'm not trying to cheat. I guess I shouldn't torture you for so long anymore."

"It would be nice. You know what would be even better? If you went and took all the teasing upon yourself tomorrow."

"I'm not the one the entire house heard."

"This is so unfair!" I whined.

He chuckled again. His golden eyes were still smoldering in that way that made me forget everything, including my own name.

"Why is this so funny to you?"

"Because, love. Our family isn't home."

"What?"

"They're off checking out the hunting in the park."

"You knew the whole time?" I asked, incredulously.

He smirked and tapped his temple. "They'll be back in an hour. I timed everything."

"Of course you did," I muttered.

"Don't be that way, Bella. You know you had fun."

"Not when I was freaking out, thinking they had all heard me!"

"That was rather cruel of me," he chuckled. "Let me buy you a car to make it up to you."

I laughed and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "You are ridiculous!"

"What I am, dear Bella, is completely and irrevocably in love with you!"

"That's a good thing, Edward. Because I'm the exact same way with you." We held tightly to each other until the sky brightened enough to reveal the gray day ahead of us.

"Would you like to go hunting with me this morning? I thought you might like to come along while I hunt for a change."

I sat up and looked closely at him. "Are you sure? You've never wanted me to go before."

"You're no longer a newborn, Bella. It's time I started acting like it." He rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek. "Besides, it's another excuse to keep you close."

I jumped out of bed and quickly changed into my hunting clothes. I didn't want to give Edward time to change his mind. He chuckled as he got out of bed and put his own clothing on. He took my hand and led me out of the house. When we got into the backyard, he turned me toward him.

"I love you. I want you to know I'm trying to not be so overprotective. It's very hard for me because I love you so much."

"I think you're doing much better if that helps. I never expected you would let me come along with you. I've been ungrounded for awhile now."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just … you are everything to me, Bella. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt in any way."

"I promise to be careful and stay out of the way. You have no idea how much it means to me that you have enough confidence in me to let me come with you."

He smiled my favorite crooked grin. "What's a mountain lion compared to the Volturi?"

Edward took my hand in his and we took off running into the woods together. We ran for a long time so I assumed we had crossed over into the park at some point. We headed deep into the forest, into a rocky area with a lot of small caves. No human could easily get here. I wondered if any humans had even made it this far in the last decade. It certainly didn't have any human smells about it. All of the smells around me either came from the lush green of the forest or the dry dust of the rocks.

I smelt his lion before he did, but kept quiet. I was here to observe. When he felt we were close enough, he pointed to a tree. I quickly scurried up it and sat on a nice thick branch. I looked down, ready to watch my husband hunt. I knew he had been holding back when he first took me nearly a year ago. Now I would see how he really did it.

It was an amazing sight. He really did have the grace of a lion. His knees bowed out as he rested on the pads of his feet and hands. He circled slowly around the cave entrance and never once moved any loose debris. The lion only became aware of Edward when a deep challenging growl left his throat.

The lion came out of the cave at a slow pace. With each step, I could see the muscles in its legs quiver with the strain of holding back the urge to strike. The lion stopped at the entrance and turned his head sideways, roaring loudly and showing his teeth to Edward. I was impressed. That was until I watched my husband flash his own set of teeth and let out his own roar. It was one of those rare times when Edward actually looked like a vampire. Only this time, there was no fear in my heart. There was only pride and love and a desire to be just like him. I wanted to be that confident and brave and fearless.

They pounced with only a few seconds difference. Edward was, of course, faster and his teeth were deep into the neck of the lion before it even realized it hadn't hit its mark.

It was time for me to take being a vampire a little more seriously. It was time for me to learn how to fight. I needed to know how to throw a real punch as well as how to duck. I had said I wanted to be a vampire so I could be an asset and not a liability the next time danger came at my family. It was coming in ten months and I was going to need to be able to help my family. And Edward was going to train me to do that. He just didn't know it yet.


	9. 08E First Day1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella's first day of college from Edward's POV.

**First Day 1**

I looked over to see Bella biting her lip once again. I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. "Relax, love. It will all be fine."

"You keep saying that," she muttered.

"Yes, because I believe it," I told her. "I bet if you were human right now, your heart would sound like humming birds' wings."

Bella laughed and relaxed some. "I guess it would. I know I must seem really silly to you, Edward, but I truly can't help it."

"Why don't you just focus your attention on something else until we actually get to the school?"

"Like what?"

"Like coming up with ideas for your birthday."

"Edward, I already told you, I don't want a birthday. I'm boycotting."

"Please, love. For me?"

"That's not fair, honey. You know I would normally do anything for you, but I really don't want a birthday this year. Please let me skip this one year."

"Just this year?"

"I swear, Edward. Just this year."

"Fine. What else can we talk about then?"

"Have you decided if I can start training yet?"

"I still don't understand why you want to."

"I told you. I want to know how to fight, just in case."

"Bella," I warned, hoping she would change the topic. We'd been talking on and off about it for the last few days, but we hadn't reached any kind of agreement on it.

"Edward, I really want to learn to fight. I need to know how to protect myself. I came to you and asked you to train me. Please don't make me go to Emmett and Jasper."

I stared at her for a moment, wondering if she really believed they would go against me and train her without my permission. I stopped myself from saying it out loud, though. She would just consider it as another sign of me being overprotective. I decided to try a different tactic with her. "Just tell me why this is such a big deal, Bella. And tell me the whole truth." I locked her beautiful golden eyes with mine, making sure she knew I wouldn't accept anything less.

She had first asked me days ago when I had taken her to watch me hunt. She had said she wanted to learn to protect herself, just in case. She wouldn't tell me what the _in case_ was, but I had a feeling it had to do with Italy.

"Even as a vampire, I sometimes feel helpless. I don't like that feeling. I want to learn real self-defense, not just play wrestling with Emmett. I don't ever want to be in the position of relying solely on a power that may or may not work. Edward, I got lucky with what happened before we moved. You know it's true."

I was silent for a long moment. If I let her train, she would probably end up hurt at some point. Bella wasn't like other vampires. She could bruise and break easily and it took her longer to heal. On the other hand, she would learn how to defend herself and that would give her more confidence and independence. She wasn't fragile and she wasn't really a newborn anymore. As hard as it would be to train her and let her get hurt, I knew she needed it.

"I will speak with Jasper and Emmett. We'll come up with a schedule that works around school and your time with Carlisle."

Bella sat up, hugging my neck and kissing my cheek. "Thank you, Edward."

"Presents, I'm banned from buying. But teaching you to fight is very welcome," I said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be that way, honey," Bella said, as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Besides, you're probably just worried I'll learn how to pounce you for a change."

I laughed at her. "What's that human expression? 'Shaking in my boots'? Yes, I believe that's it."

"Laugh now, Edward, but you just wait."

"Are you relaxed, Bella?"

She stared up at me, confusion clear on her beautiful face. "Sure, why?"

I chuckled as I ran my fingers down the side of her face. "We're here, love."

Her door opened and Alice appeared, chipper as always. "Bella! Come on!"

Bella smirked as she allowed Alice to drag her out of the car. I grabbed our bags from the back and went around the car to meet them. Bella didn't want a party or gifts, but she was sorely in need of a new backpack and she had refused to let Alice get her one. Maybe Bella would let me get away with buying her a new one.

"Where are your classes today, Alice?" Bella asked, as they looked over a map of the school.

"You're over here with Edward," Alice said, pointing to the far left corner. "Jazz is here in the middle. Rose and Emmett are off to the end of this middle section. I'm all the way over here on the right. But don't you worry, Bella! We all have the same free period for lunch."

Bella laughed at that. "Yep! It's important for us to take a lunch!"

"There's this perfect shady tree we can all sit together under in the open area," Alice announced. "I expect everyone to be there," she added, staring hard at Rose and Emmett.

"It's more than a little cloudy to worry about the shade, Alice," I said, pointing at the grey sky above us.

Alice just poked her tongue at me, with her little hands on her hips.

"Rosie, is there anyway we can renegotiate the terms of that bet?" Emmett begged.

"No, Emmett. You could benefit from learning a little more about women," Rose said.

"There's nothing books about human women can teach me about how to deal with you," Emmett muttered.

"Would you rather just start off with my other course selection for you," Rose threatened.

"No, Rose. I'm happy to learn about human women with you," Emmett quickly replied.

"Let's get to class people!" Alice chirped. "Stares to garner and teachers to annoy!"

"Why would you annoy the teachers?" Bella asked.

"We don't do it on purpose, Bella," Jasper explained. "But when you've been around as long as we have, we can't help but argue with some of the sillier points these teachers try to make. And you can actually get away with it most of the time in college. It's a lot harder in high school."

"Yeah, Picky!" Emmett said. "Count yourself lucky. You're starting out easy. You can actually skip class and talk back to the teacher without ending up in detention."

"Those two things were _never_ reasons why you ended up in detention, Emmett," Rose snickered.

"Easy!" Bella croaked. "I have two math classes!"

"But they are on different days, love," I said softly, trying to calm her.

"Bella, honey," Rose said, putting her hands on Bella's shoulders. "I love you, but if you don't toughen up and act like the vampire I know you are, I'm going to have to slap you." She smirked at my wife as they all heard the low growls coming from me.

"Thanks, Rose!" Bella laughed, hugging her. "I needed that."

"Go to class!" Alice cried, pushing us toward the building we needed to go to.

Bella hugged my waist and laughed as we walked off together. "We're lucky to have them all."

"So all my soothing words do nothing for you, but Rose threatens to slap you and you're perfectly fine?" I asked, trying not to let her hear my hurt.

"No, Edward! It's not like that! It's just … you always tell me things are going to be fine. You've never once let me know whether or not there really was something to worry about. It just makes it hard to know for sure one way or the other. Rose prefers to tell me how it is, regardless of my feelings."

"I only do that to keep you from worrying. You worry far too much." I placed a kiss on her head, willing her know how true my statements were.

"I know," Bella said, putting a hand on my cheek. "And I love you for that. But sometimes, I just want to know what to really expect."

"I will keep that in mind and try to be more like Rose in that aspect."

Bella chuckled. "Yes, we certainly don't want you to be like Rose in any other ways!"

"Bella Cullen, are you teasing me?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Most definitely, Edward Cullen," she laughed.

We sat in seats toward the back of our English composition classroom. I'd found that it usually helped to control some of the staring. The last thing Bella needed right now was attention. But just looking at her, I knew the humans wouldn't be able to help themselves. I could barely stop myself from staring at her. She was absolutely stunning no matter what she wore.

She'd avoided Alice this morning and managed to get out of the house in jeans and a dark blue sweater, with her hair up in a ponytail. She looked beautiful, but even that word was too weak to describe my wife accurately. I smiled to myself, loving more and more how it sounded to call her my wife.

She tugged on my hand and I nodded to her. '_What are you smiling about?_'

'_Not much._'

'_Don't even, Edward Cullen. Fess up!_'

'_I'm smiling because you are my wife and you are sitting right next to me._'

'_Where else would I ever be, silly vampire?_' she asked as she leaned closer to me.

'_You shouldn't tempt me so, Bella. How am I supposed to learn anything if you have me focused on leaning over and kissing you?_'

'_I'm not doing anything, Edward._' She smirked and let my hand go.

I smiled down at her, waiting for her to look up again. She finally tried to peek at me through her lashes. I leaned over and blew into her face. I chuckled to myself as her eyes closed and her mouth turned up into my favorite goofy grin.

More and more students entered the classroom, finding their seats. Bella was doodling in her notebook, oblivious to the world around her. I was glad she was feeling so relaxed. The boys in the class were starting to stare and it wouldn't be long before she noticed them watching her.

I did my best to control my temper so I wouldn't growl and alert her to them. It was very hard, though. I almost wished for Newton's comments. They would have been tame compared with these idiot college boys. Most of them were only in this English class to meet girls.

The teacher arrived and greeted the class. Bella stopped doodling to pay attention. After a few minutes, I heard her soft voice, too low for any human to hear.

"Why are they staring? They usually give you a glance and then let it go."

I chuckled softly. "They aren't staring at me, love."

"Then who?" she asked, confusion clear in her tone.

I gave her a minute to think on that.

She hissed, "Are they insane? Why are they worried about staring at me?"

"You know why."

"Well this is certainly annoying."

"Try hearing their thoughts," I muttered. "Then we'll talk annoying."

"Would you like me to block you from the vile, little humans?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"You may be joking, but it would really be wonderful if you would."

"I think I will," Bella chuckled. "It'll be interesting to see how well you pay attention without it."

Bella reached her hand under my shirt and left it pressed against my back. My head was now mine and now quiet. I let out a sigh of relief. Bella smiled at me, always happy to do this for me.

She had learned in the last few weeks how to close my mind to everyone but our family. It was really remarkable. We had sat in the middle of the food court at the mall and the only sounds had been our siblings and her. As long as our siblings didn't bombard me with their thoughts, Bella was able to keep up her strength without any problems. I wondered again if she had any idea just how proud I was of her.

'_I do._'

I smiled at her reply and turned my attention to the teacher. It was amazing to just hear the words spoken out loud without the extra dialog of his thoughts. Bella made this possible … my amazing, wonderful wife.

'_Stop that and pay attention._'

I chuckled lightly as I focused on the teacher once again. The rest of the hour was blissfully silent, except for the teacher's monologue.

Once we were dismissed, Bella slowly let the voices back in. She really was very good at this now. She removed her hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Anything for you, Edward." She leaned forward and I was finally able to kiss her.

"Ready for math, love?"

"No," Bella chuckled. "But at least you'll be there with me."

Algebra class was better than English. The separated desks made it a lot harder for them to stare at Bella so she was much more relaxed. I wasn't able to have her block me, but the thoughts in this group did focus more on the subject than my wife.

I wrapped an arm around her waist as we walked to our Beginning Musical Theory class.

"Edward," Bella sighed, as she leaned heavily against me.

"Yes, love?"

"I really don't like that math class. I could barely follow along."

"Bella, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're just rusty after having been away from school for a year. After we do our homework tonight, I'm sure you'll notice a difference."

"I love that you have so much faith in me."

"Do you? Sometimes I get the impression it annoys you." I hoped this would be one of those times where she answered me honestly without me having to dazzle her.

"No. I get annoyed because I think you put your faith in the wrong things. You have faith I will do well at math, but you expect that I'll get hurt in training."

"Do you believe you will get through the training unscathed?" I might have to rethink the training if she really thought she wasn't going to be hurt.

"No, but I do believe that I'll heal from it and I'll learn how to stop it from happening again. And I absolutely believe that you won't let me get hurt in any way that would cause lasting damage to me."

"Much too observant," I chuckled, as I kissed her hair. At least she was still being cautious.

"Nope!" Bella giggled. "Just enough to keep up with you and our family."

After class, I led Bella over to the tree where our siblings were waiting for us. Alice had laid out a blanket for us all to sit on, to make sure we didn't get grass stains. I shook my head, knowing she rarely ever wore the same thing twice.

Emmett was still trying to come up with ways to convince Rose to let him out of the bet. Jasper was replaying an argument with his philosophy teacher over the merits of Alexander the Great's war strategies. Alice was occupied with picturing the students in designer clothing. Rose was debating whether or not to let Emmett out of the bet just to shut him up. I snickered at them.

"What?" Bella asked, smiling up at me.

"You don't want to know," I said, pulling her down onto the blanket with me.

I held her in my lap, needing to have her in my arms. After all of our time together, any amount of distance between us caused that uncomfortable feeling to well up in me. It was as if some vital part of me went missing every time Bella left my embrace. I supposed that was exactly what happened. There was no arguing that my wife was vital to my existence.

"How's the first day going, Picky?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty good, Em!" Bella replied. "Math class blows, but English and music were okay."

"Bella, you have been hanging out with Emmett entirely too much, young lady," Alice scolded. "You don't need to pick up on his childish language."

"Yes, Esme!" Bella said, rolling her eyes. She smiled and tossed a blade of grass at Alice.

"So how many of the humans have you had to fend off?" Emmett asked me with a smirk.

"None," I said.

"Liar!" Emmett chuckled.

"Actually, he's being honest," Jasper announced. "I haven't had any Newton-style waves of jealousy coming from him."

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's been blocking me," I chuckled.

"No fair! Edward's cheating!" Emmett whined.

"How is that cheating?" Bella laughed. "It's not like you can be annoyed with everyone else's thoughts. Besides, this makes Edward more even with us! He has to pay attention. He can't just pluck the answer from the teacher's head."

"Oh," Emmett replied. "Okay, then."

"Glad to have your permission," Bella laughed as she stretched out on the blanket, laying her head in my lap. "Em has officially sanctioned your reprieve," she grinned, looking up at me.

"Bella! Can we please talk about your wardrobe?" Alice begged. "I thought we had an understanding about you dressing as a Cullen."

"We do, sis!" Bella said, twirling a blade of grass between her fingers. I was amazed she wasn't even putting a crease in it. "But I just wanted to dress normal for today. I promise to dress correctly from now on."

"How are you doing that?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see he was mesmerized with Bella holding the little blade of grass, too.

"What?" she asked, confused by his question.

"Bella, you're not even making a mark on that blade," Rose explained. "It's so tiny."

"I don't really know," Bella replied, looking closer at the blade. "I just picked it up and did it. Maybe it's from all the practice it took to learn to drive the Volvo. I'm sure you guys could do it, too, if you wanted." She looked up at me and smiled. "But I'm probably the first to be concerned with playing with a blade of grass," Bella chuckled.

Even in the most simple of tasks, Bella never ceased to amaze me. And she was absolutely right. Who among us would have ever thought to play with a single blade of grass? The smallest things I knew I had ever touched were ink pens and flower stems, and I still had to be careful not to break them at times. Life with Bella was certainly full of surprises. To think I would have missed all of this if I had still been too stubborn to make her my equal.


	10. 09B First Day2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella talks about her first day of college with her sisters.

**First Day 2**

"What color, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Do we have to do this today?" I whined.

"I let you get away with that outfit and the ponytail. You owe me!" Alice warned.

"Fine," I sighed. I looked at the colors she was holding. "Can I have the sparkly light blue one?"

"That should be interesting on you," Rose chuckled.

"It looks fun," I shrugged.

"We are turning you into more of a girl everyday," Rose said with a wink.

"Speaking of being girly," Alice said with a wicked grin. "How did Edward like your newest outfit?"

"Well, I'll tell you how long that outfit stayed on me and you tell me if you think he liked it," I replied with a smirk.

I held up two fingers. Rose and Alice fell over laughing. I chuckled to myself.

"If that's seconds, then he liked it," Alice giggled.

"If that's minutes, then he's stupid," Rose added.

"Milliseconds would probably be more accurate," I chuckled. "And he wonders why I call him a horny little vampire. Do you know he actually had a fit when I told him I talk to you guys about us?"

"Really?"

"He said it was because he didn't expect it since he keeps so quiet with our brothers."

"I wonder if that's completely true," Rose mused. "I'll have to ask Emmett."

"Oh, don't get him involved! He'll just tease Edward!" I whined.

"Bella, you should know by now that I can get any information I want from Emmett without him even knowing," Rose chided.

"She is _really_ good at that," Alice said, nodding her head.

"That I am," Rose smirked. "Anyways, let's get back to his reaction."

"It didn't stay on long and there weren't enough pieces left to know what it was supposed to be," I chuckled. "How is that?"

"So he figured out how to get it off," Alice smirked. "What did he do after that?"

"First he had to listen to me fuss to him for shredding it like that and wasting money," I replied.

"If you don't stop fussing to him for that, I'm going to tell him that you actually like it," Alice warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" I cried. "He would know you were lying anyway."

"But you know I'm not," Alice shot back. "And he'll know, too!"

"Why do you fuss to him?" Rose asked.

"I really truly feel bad about wasting money. I always have. I think it's because there was so little of it growing up, and because I always worked hard for what I had," I answered.

"But Bella, that's just it! You worked hard! You did that already. Now it's time to sit back and let him spoil you," Alice said.

"How do we keep getting off topic?" Rose asked. "Bella, get back to the story!"

"As soon as he saw I was backing down from the money thing, he pulled me into a hug and did what he always does," I said, grinning at the memory.

"Why does that get to you so much?" Alice chuckled.

"I don't know!" I groaned. "It just does. He looks at me a certain way and his voice gets all deep and seductive and he tells me I'm his. Next thing I know, I'm all spongy feeling inside. I don't remember much after that except that it was morning before I was capable of a single coherent thought. Okay! Now, it's time for one of you to talk!"

"I'll go!" Alice sang, as she continued painting my toenails. "I wore my new outfit for Jasper last night. And when I came out in it, I made myself feel like I didn't think it was pretty enough for him. He got all cute and pulled me into his lap and told me all the ways he finds me beautiful. You ladies can imagine where things went from there!"

"You little sneak!" Rose said, tossing a pillow at Alice.

"Don't even," Alice laughed. "I know what you did to Emmett to make him lose that bet that landed him in class with you."

"I want to know!" I said, giving Rose my best pleading eyes.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, including Edward," Rose cautioned.

"It stays in this room," I promised.

"Alice?" Rose questioned.

"Emmett has the stereo turned up. They can't hear us," Alice answered.

"So the bet was that Emmett couldn't go a full twenty-four hours without touching me. And when it got down to the twenty-third hour and he still hadn't cracked, I sobbed. He sat next to me saying nice things and trying to soothe me for most of that final hour. But when I sobbed harder, he pulled me into his arms and gave me a bear hug," Rose explained.

"Oh, Rose! That's so devious of you," I told her.

"I usually don't resort to cheating with him, but I really wanted him to take these classes. He's been spending more time being the class clown than normal and his comments are becoming increasingly rude. Like that whole thing with the basement," Rose said.

"You mean the Man-Hole?" Alice laughed. "I still can't believe he hasn't realized why that's a horrible name for it!"

"You would think Jasper and Edward would have clued him in by now!" I chuckled.

"Oh, but they have!" Rose said with an exasperated tone. "Emmett thinks they're just messing with him."

"Maybe I should try talking to him," I said. "He sometimes listens to me."

Alice closed her eyes for a second to check if talking to him would help. "If you talk to him during your next wrestling match, he'll listen and decide to name it JEE's Place. That's a capital 'J', capital 'E', and capital 'E'."

"Well, it's still better than Man-Hole," Rosalie laughed.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward," I chuckled. "Only my big brother! Gotta love him!"

"Like you have room to talk, EBA girl," Rose laughed.

"You're still jealous you didn't join the band," I chuckled.

"Ladies, if we could please get back to serious conversation," Alice giggled. "How was the first day of school for you, Bella?"

"Really good actually," I replied. "That first class was a little unnerving because of the staring. But when Edward asked me to block him, I was able to just pay attention to that and the teacher and not worry about the students."

"I know that you were blocking Edward today, but did you use your little gift to hear any juicy human thoughts?" Rose questioned.

"Some," I chuckled. "I fixed it so that I could hear, but Edward couldn't. Two of the guys were trying to figure out how to ask me to a frat party. They wanted to see if they could get me drunk and naked."

"And they're alive?" Alice laughed.

"Like I said, Edward couldn't hear them … Just me!" I answered. "Besides, after they saw my hand up the back of Edward's shirt, they thought twice. They both started picturing him beating the snot out of them."

"Smart little humans," Rose chuckled. "So, are you still afraid of math?"

"No!" I sighed. "I got over it! The algebra class wasn't that bad and I did understand some of what the teacher said. And Edward will be checking over my work, so I'm sure it'll be fine. I guess I just needed an outlet for all the fear I pushed away while _they_ were at the house in Alaska."

"What was your favorite part of the day?" Alice asked, trying to keep my mind from fixating on negative things.

"Sitting under the tree with all of you," I replied. "Music class with Edward was a close second. I love to watch him when he's listening to a piece of music he really likes. He gets all calm and happy! It was a pretty good day. But I think we might have another Mike Newton on our hands."

"Do tell!" Rose said, scooting closer to me.

"There's this guy in our business writing class. His name is Stephen. He didn't look at me once the whole entire class, but he sat there wondering how he could get me away from Edward to ask me out," I told my sisters. "I thought it was pretty creepy. Why would you want to ask out someone you don't even look at? And his thoughts were slimy feeling or something."

"Vile Mike Newton the Second!" Alice chuckled. "If he gives you any trouble, you let us know. We'll take care of it for you."

"Hey!" I cried. "You guys can't have all the fun. I want to be involved, too!"

"All done!" Alice chirped. "How do you like it?"

I wiggled my toes and checked out my new polish. "I like it!"

"Do me now!" Alice sang, as she handed me a bottle of lavender polish.

"You know I'm not very good at this," I warned.

"Practice makes perfect, Bella," Alice quipped.

"And Bella makes a mess," Rose said, as she bumped my shoulder with hers.

I gave my sister my version of a scathing glare … which was really just narrowed eyes and big, goofy grin. As I shook the nail polish bottle, I thought of something I'd been meaning to talk to Alice about. "Are the boys still occupied, Alice?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes. The radio is still blaring and they've started putting up the walls in the basement, so there's lots of hammering too."

"So I was thinking that in order to convince Edward once and for all that I am not having a birthday, you and I should get into a little tiff in front of him," I said.

"It works perfectly. He'll be completely shocked when he gets home and sees the decorations," Alice replied.

"Is the car going to be delivered in time?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Just a few hours before they're due back," Alice answered.

"I'll let him drive it for a few days before I start tinkering with it," Rose said.

"It's going to kill him to leave it here and keep driving the Volvo to school," I chuckled.

"He might just decide to retire the Volvo," Rose cautioned. "From what Jasper has said, Edward really likes this other car."

"I know! I had Jasper let me feel what Edward was feeling and wow!" I exclaimed.

"Jasper jokingly told me he wasn't sure if Edward's sadness in Vegas was for Bella or the car," Alice chuckled.

"It better have been for me," I said, trying to keep the polish on Alice's nail and not her toe.

"The dead iPod battery he admitted to while in Vegas points toward you, little sis," Alice said.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. "I didn't tell you, and you were yelling at Jasper about the lions when I was talking to Edward."

Alice just tapped her temple.

"Oh!"

"Don't feel bad, Bella," Rose said, moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "Alice still gets me with that a lot, too."

"Edward will be up here in one minute and twenty-three seconds. It's a good time for a fight," Alice chirped.

I quickly finished painting Alice's toes. She wiggled them and gave me a wink. I waited until Edward's scent was very strong before starting the pretend fight.

"Look, Alice. I am not going to argue about this anymore. I don't want a birthday party! I already got Edward to agree to let me skip this year. Please let it go!"

"Come on, Bella!" Alice whined. "It's just a small party. And it's more for us than for you anyway!"

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

"Come on, Alice! Don't you love me at all? Don't you care that I really, really don't want a party?"

"Bella! Please let me throw you a party! Please!"

"Alice," Edward called softly from the doorway. "As a personal favor to me, can you please back down and allow Bella to skip this year?"

"But it's her birthday! And a big one at that! Twenty-one!" Alice whined.

"I will be your helper for Christmas if you allow Bella to skip her birthday," Edward offered.

"Hmmm," Alice said, tapping her chin.

I knew she had seen this already and left it out, that sneaky little pixie. I didn't want Edward to get tortured just because I wanted to give him a surprise party.

"I'll be a helper, too," I blurted out. If Edward had to suffer, I would suffer with him.

"Two helpers for Christmas!" Alice sang, as she clapped her hands. "Okay! You win, Bella! We will skip your birthday. But next year, I get to do a real party and you will wear a dress, missy!"

"Thank you, Alice!" I cried, hugging her tightly. We had to make this look good for Edward's sake. "Girls, it's been fun, but I am going to sneak off with my husband now."

"Be sure to thank him for saving you," Alice sang, as I made my way over to Edward.

"I plan to," I replied, winking at my sisters.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down the hall to our room. I made sure to lock the door, too. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. You have once again saved me."

"You know how much I enjoy doing that for you," Edward said, as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm," was my brilliant reply.

"Forgetting how to speak so soon," he chuckled. His lips were pressed against the hollow behind my ear. "It usually takes a little longer for that reaction to occur."

"Missed you today," I sighed.

Edward chuckled again. His breath against my skin sent a shiver down my spine. "We were together in school all day."

"Separated by desks," I mumbled against his shoulder.

"And clothing," he added, as he trailed kisses along my collarbone.

"You could do something about that."

"I could," he agreed. "But you should do your homework first."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned. "You're really going to make me wait until after we do homework?"

"Consider it an incentive to complete your work."

"Fine!" I grumbled, pulling away from him to find my backpack.

"And your work has to be correct."

"Now you're just being evil."

"I like to think of it as being responsible."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered as I opened up my math book and started on my homework. I looked over at the couch where my gorgeous husband was sitting. "Edward."

He lifted his head out of his own math book and smiled at me.

"I love you," I told him, giving him a big smile.

"I love you too, Bella. Now do your homework."

I made my face as stern as I could and saluted him. "Yes, Sir!"

His respone was to chuckle and roll his eyes at me.

As far as first day's go, this one hadn't been so bad. Edward had been with me and that made everything better. Having homework again was going to take some getting used to, but I would do it. Edward wanted me to have this experience and it wasn't really asking that much of me. And I really did like some of my classes. I just couldn't quite wrap my mind around the idea that I had gotten into Dartmouth on my own. Not that it mattered. I was here now. And I had Edward here with me. Nothing else really mattered beyond that.


	11. 10E Little Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen 'children' enjoy a surprise at their new home.

**A Little Surprise**

We'd been attending Dartmouth for nearly two weeks and she was finally enjoying her college experience. I was enjoying getting to feel like a regular student with Bella blocking me everyday. She was a little annoyed that I made her hunt more than normal because of this, but we had come to a compromise about it.

I was supposed to be working on a short essay for English, but I kept finding that my attention was not on my homework. It kept straying to my beautiful wife who was stretched on our bed just a few feet away from me. She was working on her math.

'_Edward! Let's take a break._' Jasper

'_We know you aren't really doing your homework even if Bella is doing hers._' Emmett

'_Let's take the girls out and show them that surprise we've been saving._' Jasper

'_Come on, Ed! You know you want to see Bella in her little outfit again._' Emmett

I snorted and Bella looked up at me.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing, love. Just an errant thought," I said, smiling for her.

'_Liar!_' Emmett

'_Come on, Edward!_' Jasper

"Bella, would you like to take a break for a bit?" I asked her.

'_Finally!_' Emmett

'_I knew he would agree._' Jasper

"I'm nearly done if you can give me ten more minutes," Bella replied, smiling at me.

"Certainly."

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. I went into our closet and found the clothing we would need for this little surprise. I headed into the bathroom and changed. I left Bella's clothing on the counter.

I returned to the sofa and picked up my essay again. The ten minutes passed very slowly as I waited anxiously for Bella to finish her homework. I was getting ready to go downstairs so that I wouldn't disturb her when she picked up her head and smiled at me.

"Done!"

"You'll need to change. I've put your clothing in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you!" Bella said, as she skipped toward our bathroom. She started laughing when she saw what was on the counter. "You really like this one, don't you?"

"You look exquisite in it, love."

"Will it be just the two of us?"

"No. The others are coming as well."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Isn't it always?" Bella chuckled. She stepped out of the bathroom and posed for me. "How does it look?"

I ran to her and scooped her into my arms. She started giggling. "It looks remarkable on you." There were a lot of other adjectives I would have used, but we needed to get downstairs. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward. Let's go find the others so I can find out about this surprise!"

I took her hand in mine and led her down the hallway. Our siblings were already waiting at the door.

"We all have our waterfall outfits on!" Bella pointed out. "Are we going swimming?"

"Possibly," I replied.

"Stop trying to pry the answers out of Edward, Picky," Emmett said, as he opened the front door.

"I was just asking an innocent question," Bella replied with a grin.

"Sure you were," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. He pushed Bella and me out of the house.

"If I really wanted to know, I could just ask your wife," Bella quipped.

"Ask her all you want. My Alice has been sworn to secrecy," Jasper replied with a huge smile.

"Alice, help your little sister out," Bella pleaded, hugging our spiky haired sister.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice sighed. "It's a really good reward for being quiet!"

"Piggy-back race!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah!" Alice laughed, clapping her hands. She jumped right up onto Jasper's back.

Rosalie even chuckled as Emmett helped her onto his back. Bella looked a little hesitant and I smiled her favorite grin for her. She smiled back and climbed onto my back.

"ReadySetGo!" Alice yelled all in one breath. Jasper started running before Emmett and I were even ready.

"We haven't done this in a long while," Bella sighed against my ear as we ran.

"Why did you look hesitant?" I asked softly.

"I wasn't hesitant. I was just remembering one of the last times I got to ride on your back this way. It was the first time you took me to see the stars in Alaska. You were so wonderful to me that night. You made the whole night seem as if nothing had really changed. So much has happened since then."

"Yes. We've become closer. We've learned even more about each other. You've become more confident and independent and sure of yourself."

"And you've become calmer and much more forgiving of yourself."

"Do you know the best change that has occurred in the past year?"

"I have an idea, but why don't you tell me?"

"My love for you has only grown."

"As mine has for you."

Bella and I were the first to pass through the bushes and make it to the surprise even with Alice cheating. Jasper and Alice were right behind us with Emmett and Rosalie at the rear. Jasper ran across the dock, still holding onto Alice, and jumped into the water with her. I let Bella down and she ran to the edge of the water. I followed after her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's so beautiful, Edward," Bella sighed.

"It pales in comparison to you, love," I whispered, pressing my cheek against hers.

Rosalie made Emmett put her down. She very gracefully dove into the water. Emmett pounded across the dock and launched himself into the water, causing a small wave to float across the surface.

"Get in here you two!" Emmett laughed.

"Later," Bella called back.

"Why later?" I asked.

"I don't remember how to swim. I only remember …"

I knew exactly what she was remembering. Before she had a chance to really get herself worked up over it, I decided to take her mind off of it. I scooped Bella up bridal style and ran across the dock with her.

"Edward, let me down!" she laughed.

"I will!" I chuckled.

I swung my arms out and tossed Bella into the lake. She landed near Emmett, right where I was aiming. I dove in after her and when I came up, she was clinging to Emmett's shoulders and laughing. I swam over to her and took her into my arms.

"I granted your wish, love. I let you down," I said, winking at her.

"So you did!" Bella laughed.

"Do you like the surprise?" I asked.

Her golden eyes sparkled with happiness. "I love it, Edward."

"Let's see if we can get you to remember how to swim." I pushed Bella away until she was only holding onto my fingers. "Let go and see what you remember about swimming."

Bella let go and started to sink. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, into my chest.

"You have to focus. Your body is much heavier now. You'll sink straight down if you don't."

"Okay. Let's try that again," Bella said.

She pushed herself away and let go of my hand. She kept herself afloat by moving her arms and kicking her legs.

"Good, Bella. Now try to swim to me," I instructed as I moved further into the lake. "Remember! You don't have to breathe so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Except sinking," Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, you're not helping," I warned. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head for me.

I watched as Jasper swam over to Bella. He whispered into her ear and she started smiling. Jasper looked at me and let me hear his thought. '_She's going to do fine._'

I nodded my head to him and smiled at my wife. "Come on, Bella." She took a deep breath and dove under the water. I waited for her to pop up.

She startled me when she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "How's that?"

I pulled her in front of me and kissed her cheek. "Excellent."

"Now that Picky has the hang of this, it's time to play!" Emmett said. "Who's up for Marco Polo?"

"Emmett, you're it from last time," Alice chirped.

"It's a new game," Emmett whined. "Let someone else be it first."

"I'll give it a try," Bella said. "I don't remember this game though. How do you play?"

"Thanks, Picky," Emmett replied. "You just swim yourself over to the dock there and close your little eyes. Then you try to find us and if you aren't having luck, yell out Marco and we'll say Polo."

"Sounds easy enough," Bella said, as she looked up at me.

"I think that we should put in the rule that whoever is 'it' has to stop breathing," I told them. "Otherwise, Bella will smell us out."

"I hate not breathing, Edward," Bella whined. "Come on!"

"Edward's just worried you'll make him 'it' the entire game," Emmett remarked.

"You won't be 'it' that long," Bella pleaded. "You're the fastest so I know you'll get someone else right away. Besides, I might not even go after you."

"Fine," I relented. "But try to go after them, too."

"I will!" Bella said as she kissed the tip of my nose. She turned and swam away to the dock. We all moved around in the water while her back was turned to us. "Ready?" she asked. We were all silent, shaking our heads at her. She really didn't remember this game. "Marco?" Bella questioned.

"Polo!" we answered, trying not to laugh.

Bella turned around and called out again. "Marco?"

"Polo!" we said back to her.

She smiled and started moving to the right toward Alice. My sister tried to quietly move under the water to swim away, but Bella heard her. She sped through the water and grabbed Alice around the waist. They laughed together as they turned in the water.

"Bella looked like a little shark when she attacked Alice that way," Emmett laughed. '_Maybe I should start calling her Mako or Sharkie._'

"No, Emmett. Bella has enough nicknames," I warned.

"Alice is it!" Bella sang, as she made her way over to me. "I like this game."

"I'm glad. But you have to swim away now so that Alice won't get us both," I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"So. That wouldn't be so bad," Bella said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Alice, no cheating this time," Rose cautioned.

"Jasper already asked me to play nice," Alice replied. "But thanks for letting me know where you are!"

"Crap!" Rose grumbled as she tried to swim away.

Bella laughed as she watched our sisters chase each other around the lake. Alice finally grabbed a hold of Rosalie's ankle.

"Yeah!" Alice sang.

We played the game until the sun started to set. Rose and Alice decided they'd had enough. Emmett and Jasper decided to leave with them in hopes of shared showers once they got home. Bella wanted us to stay to see the stars come out.

"Look at the way the sky's reflecting on the water," Bella said softly, as we swam toward the dock.

I helped her out of the water and we lay side by side on the dock, looking up at the sky.

"Has the sky changed much since you've been alive?"

I took her hand and locked our fingers together. "A few stars have died, a few have been born, and satellites now orbit around the Earth. Other than that, the sky is fairly consistent."

"Some cultures used to believe that if you were a hero, the gods would put you in the stars so no one would ever forget you. I read that in one of Jasper's books a few months ago." Bella was quiet for a few minutes, before speaking again. "What do you think would happen if a vampire went to the moon?"

I chuckled at her question. "They wouldn't be able to. They'd never pass the medical exam for NASA."

"What if they went to Russia and paid all that money to get into space?"

"I don't know. I assume they would just walk around. It's not like we need to breathe."

"I know that part. I was talking more about the gravity part. Humans are so weightless when they're up there. I just wonder what it would be like for a vampire."

"Would you like to see the moon, Bella?" I chuckled.

"Not me. Only from right here in your arms. If I went up there, I'd probably fall and break the moon or something."

"Fall and break the moon?" I laughed. I lifted Bella and set her on my chest. "You are absurd, Bella. I doubt you would break the moon."

"You never know with me," Bella chuckled.

"We should definitely keep this conversation between ourselves. If Emmett gets wind of it we'll all find ourselves on the way to the moon. He'll want to go just to see if you can fall."

"And you'll be there to catch me if I do," Bella whispered as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Always, love," I told her, as I pulled her to me and pressed our lips together.

Bella rested her head next to mine and whispered into my ear. "Edward, I have something new I want to experience with you."

"What's that, love?"

Bella giggled nervously. "Skinny dipping!"

I reached up and untied her top.

"Hey!" she fussed. "I could have just been teasing. How do you know I was serious?"

"It's too late to take it back," I chuckled. "I've already pictured it in my mind."

"Are you sure we're alone?"

"Positive."

Bella sat up and let her top fall into her lap. "I think you have some more clothing to remove, Mr. Cullen."

"I think you're right, Mrs. Cullen!" I wrapped my arms around Bella and quickly jumped into the water with her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

I reached down and slid her bikini bottom off, tossing it onto the dock. I smiled at my beautiful wife and kissed her nose. "Just making sure you don't change your mind."

"Hmmm … swimming around with my perfectly beautiful and very naked husband or heading home to finish more homework? What should I choose?" Bella said, tapping her chin with her finger. She smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"I'm hoping for the first," I replied.

Bella smiled and kissed me. I took that as a 'yes' to option one.


	12. 11E Practicing

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella plays with her powers under Carlisle & Edward's supervision.

Explanation of Bella's power – most of this was covered in First Year so this is just a refresher: I will try to explain this, but since Bella hasn't figured out everything she can do, I don't know either. First and foremost, Bella has the power to keep her mind closed to all vampire abilities. This is something she can do all on her own, without touching Edward. When she touches Edward, she can open her mind to hear and send out thoughts. Anyone who touches her while she's holding onto Edward will hear her and she will hear them. She is NOT able to share anyone else's abilities … meaning she can't see Alice's visions. She can only see something if Edward is seeing it. Bella has learned to control her power so that Edward can hear her and the rest of their family, without hearing anyone else. She has some ability to share her memories and to share things she imagines, but she's not strong enough to really use them so Carlisle doesn't have her focus on those. The only other thing Bella can do without touching Edward is drain the energy from other vampires ... I think this is because of how worried she was as a human of being as strong as everyone around her. Hope that makes sense!

**Practicing**

"I know it's been awhile since we've had time for this. Are you ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep!" Bella replied.

I smiled at her. She was so much more confident now compared to just a few months ago.

"Do you remember our rules?" Carlisle asked.

"One, stay relaxed. Two, if Edward disappears, get out immediately. Three, don't force it. Four, don't panic if something new happens. Five, get out immediately if I feel tired in any way. And the newest rule! Six, once the safe word is used, let go of the person I'm draining. But can I just say again for, the record, that I don't like playing around with that part of my power?" Bella crinkled her nose at us.

"You just did," I chuckled.

Bella leaned over and slapped my arm.

"Ouch!" I laughed, trying to keep her mood light.

I knew she was worried about taking energy, but this was the most valuable part of her power. If she could continue to do it without me, she could drain anyone who meant her ill-will and get them to a level where she could easily defend herself.

"You know that I know it didn't hurt so hush!" Bella warned with a coy smile.

"Do you remember the safe word, Isabella?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, Ed_ward_! It's 'Forks' and if I hear it I am to immediately stop draining whoever I'm touching."

"Okay, you two! Settle down. Now, before we begin practicing, I want you tell me exactly what happened with Demetri," Carlisle said.

Bella blew out a long breath. "Fine." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I was thinking that the only way to get him off of me was to be stronger than him. I kept repeating in my head that I needed to drain Demetri enough to get away. I was praying at the same time that he wouldn't notice. I grabbed his wrist and I could feel it working right away. And then I kicked him and yelled. Oh! And when I looked at the bruises on my chest, they were already yellow and faded, as if I'd been punched days ago instead of minutes."

"He punched you!" I roared.

Bella smiled sweetly and ran her hand up and down my arm. "Edward, it won't do you any good to get upset. He's not here and as you pointed out, he'll still be in the dungeon when we visit."

"Bella has a point, Edward," Carlisle said. '_She needs you to help keep her calm. You can't do that if you're fixated on Demetri._'

I nodded to my father and kissed my wife's cheek. "Anything else you remember doing when you were trying to get away?" I asked.

"I wondered why you didn't hear what he was trying to do in his thoughts," Bella replied. Her golden eyes shined with her curiosity.

"I was so focused on getting Emmett to calm down. He was screaming at me in my head and I couldn't concentrate on anything else," I told her, taking her hands into mine. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to hear Demetri before he got to you."

"You got to him before he could do anything. That's all that matters," Bella said, kissing my cheek.

"Alright. I think we have all the answers we need. Bella, I want you to take a little of my energy without touching Edward," Carlisle explained, holding out his hand.

Bella's lips pressed into a thin, white line. She nodded her head stiffly and moved away from me. She took Carlisle's hand lightly in hers and closed her eyes. I waited with baited breath to see if she could repeat what she had done.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Carlisle. "How was that? Did you feel anything?"

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for," Carlisle replied. "What did you feel, Bella?"

"It's sort of like a little electrical current that starts wherever I'm touching the person and travels up my arm, spreads across my chest, then out to my entire body," Bella explained.

"Edward, do you remember feeling anything when we had Bella drain you?" Carlisle asked.

"It happened so fast and all at once. It was like I was perfectly fine and then very tired," I answered. "Bella, repeat what you did to Carlisle to me and let me see if I notice anything."

Bella eyed me warily but did as I asked. I knew she hated this. She was still scared from the first, and only, time she had done it to me. She wrapped her hand around my wrist.

"I'm going to do what I did to Demetri so you can see if we're going to have a problem."

"Excellent idea, Bella!" Carlisle said proudly.

Bella gave him a small smile. She locked her eyes onto mine and I pushed forward all my love for her. She smiled a real smile and I returned it. "Ready?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

She released me a minute later. "Did you feel anything?"

"No. It's amazing. It just feels like you're using more pressure, more strength. You go from a firm hold to what a true newborn would be able to accomplish," I replied.

"That's excellent!" Carlisle laughed. "Demetri will never know."

"Neither will anyone else," I added. "If any of them grab her, she can drain them and get away."

"About my little eating quirk that gives me the ability to bruise … Why did the bruises fade so quickly?" Bella asked.

"Taking energy from another vampire affects you physically in the same ways hunting does. When you feed, your strength increases and your wounds heal. The same will occur when you take energy," Carlisle explained.

"Can I give energy back? If I'm draining more than one person and I don't want to keep it all inside of me, can I give it back?" Bella asked.

"Let's try it and see," Carlisle answered.

We all stood, with Bella in the middle. She took a hand from each of us and placed them each of them in her own. She closed her eyes in concentration. I felt her grip increasing for a while and then the desire to sit down. Then I felt Bella's grip relaxing and my strength returning.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "That seems to work."

"Excellent!" Carlisle chuckled.

"That's three or four of those in a row," Bella said, lifting an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

Carlisle motioned for us to sit again. "I will not go into Italy without a few plans. Now listen closely, Bella. I truly believe Aro will not harm us. Mostly because of the deep respect he holds for me. But also because time has no meaning for him and he's egotistical enough to believe you will come to him eventually. But I never walk into a situation without knowing everything about it. If something were to go wrong, you could use that power to keep yourself out of their hands. If any of us were hurt or needed help, you would be able to steal energy from the Volturi and pass it to our family."

"So I would be a valuable weapon," Bella whispered. "We can't ever let Aro know about this. We can't let the family know either."

"Alice will know," I reminded her.

"No," Bella smiled. "I had an idea of what today's practice would be about. I specifically instructed Alice to keep away from all visions regarding this session. It will be much easier to keep this a secret if only the three of us know about it."

"As long as we continue to show a united front and that we are no threat to the Volturi, I am sure everything will go fine this summer," Carlisle said. "I need to write down a few notes. I want the two of you to practice hearing each other. Start out holding hands and decrease your contact until your fingertips are barely touching. We need to know exactly how much contact is required for Bella to hear."

I nodded to Carlisle as Bella turned in her chair to face me. She had her knees drawn up before her and she was smiling sweetly at me. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she held me in a tight embrace. I rubbed her back, hoping to sooth her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing. I just needed a hug."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy to oblige whenever you need."

Bella chuckled as she let me go. We held our hands up, palm to palm, smiling at each other.

'_Edward._'

'_Hello, wife._'

'_What shall we discuss?_'

'_How is your English paper coming along?_'

'_I'm nearly done. I can't say I particularly care for Keats, but I think I'll get a good grade anyway._'

'_What don't you like about "Ode on a Grecian Urn"? It's usually quite popular._'

'_He can't make up his mind. In one line, he's happy to have the urn and to guess about the history shown in its images. In the next, he's sad that he'll never know if he was right in his theories or not. It's maddening! Either you are a true historian and you are delighted in what you have found, or you think what you have found is pretty and you make your guesses, going on with your day._'

'_Maybe he's sad because he knows the urn will outlive him._'

'_So it's immortality he's pining for?_'

'_Not pining, love. Only pondering._'

'_Poetry was never really high on my list._' Bella shrugged. '_It's too quick to really ever be over._'

'_A good poet can say in a few lines all that a book can._'

'_I find that hard to believe._'

'_It won't be as descriptive as a book or have the detail that a book will offer, but the basic story will be there._'

'_Give me an example of a poem that does that._'

'"_When I Read the Book" by Walt Whitman._'

'_I don't know that one._'

I smiled at her. '_Then allow me to recite it to you. Pay close attention because I will ask you questions about it after._'

Bella nodded her head, a bright smile on her face.

I moved my hand so that only a few of our fingers were touching and starting reciting the poem:

'_When I read the book, the biography famous_

_And is this then, said I, what the author calls a man's life?_

_And so will some one when I am dead and gone write my life?_

_As if any man really knew aught of my life_

_Why even I myself I often think know little or nothing of my real life_

_Only a few hints, a few diffused faint clues and indirections_

_I seek for my own use to trace out here._

I paused, letting Bella think over the poem for a moment. '_What do you think he was talking about?_'

'_He was obviously reading a book about someone famous. From his comments, he didn't seem to think it was a very good biography. I think he's saying not even the man who lived the life knows every thought behind every decision and action. He's saying there isn't enough time to discover yourself, much less relay enough of it to another person for a true biography to be written._'

'_Very perceptive of you, Bella. But there is another warning he is giving the reader. He's trying to convey that since no man can have the time to truly learn himself, you shouldn't look to him to know how to lead your own life._'

''_Diffused faint clues and indirections' ... He's saying he can't give you enough information to make an informed decision because he doesn't know what led him to make that choice._'

'_Exactly, Bella! Now if someone had taken that and written a book about Whitman and his comments in that one poem, I'm certain they could have gotten three or four hundred pages down. They could have delved into Whitman's past and guessed at his future. They could have described his physical features and outward personality. There are many ways to fill the chapters and mask the true message._'

'_It's been too long since we've talked like this, Edward. I'm amazed every time I find out how little we know about each other. I never knew you liked poetry so much._'

'_I like poetry that has meaning to it. Honest truths that can be pulled from the words. There are some wonderful poets, but there are also a lot of bad poems out there. Things that are hardly more than limericks._'

'_Tell me about another poem that you like._'

I smiled at her and then spoke the poem:

'_Come slowly, Eden!_

_Lips unused to thee, Bashful, sip thy jasmines_

_As the fainting bee_

_Reaching late his flower_

_Round her chamber hums_

_Counts his nectars—enters_

_And is lost in balms!_'

'_What was that?_'

'"_Come slowly, Eden" by Emily Dickinson. Do you have any ideas about the meaning of that poem?_'

'_Heaven?_' Bella shrugged and I knew she had no idea.

'_Let's take it apart and see. 'Come slowly, Eden' obviously refers to the Garden of Eden, to paradise. 'Lips unused to thee, Bashful' means that the people looking for paradise are unspoiled. 'Sip thy jasmines, as the fainting bee' refers to cautious touches and soft kisses. 'Reaching late his flower, round her chamber hums, counts his nectars' means he is thanking his lucky stars for the beauty before him and can't believe it took him this long to be with her. I think you can understand 'enters, and is lost in balms' by yourself._'

'_I think so, too!_' Bella's giggles in my head were soft and sweet. '_I can see how those few words convey a lot of passion._' Bella shook her head slowly. '_But I think I'll always prefer books._'

'_As long as you can appreciate both, you'll do fine._' I looked down to see that Bella and I were only connected by a single fingertip.

"That's very promising," Carlisle said, as he stared down at our fingers. "I think we've done enough for today. Bella, why don't you see if Alice and Rose will go hunting with you? I'd like to talk to Edward."

Bella looked warily at our father.

"I promise you it has nothing to do with Italy or your powers. It's just been awhile since I've had a long conversation with Edward."

"Okay," Bella said as she stood.

She kissed my cheek and then Carlisle's. She left the office, glancing at me once more before she closed the door.

I turned to face Carlisle. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I am aware of your agreement to train Bella."

"Yes. She says she wants to learn to defend herself."

"Edward, you will have to treat her as you did your siblings. You will have to be forceful and be more concerned with teaching her rather than protecting her. Can you do that?"

"Not by myself, but that's why I've asked Jasper and Emmett to help."

"You know Jasper and Emmett will do what they have to in order to teach her, even if that includes her getting hurt. You have to restrain yourself and know that your brothers are only doing what they need to. You will need to keep your temper at bay and stay on the sidelines."

"I'm committed to training her. I even took her hunting with me last week to show her how I do it."

"You showed her how you really hunt for yourself?"

"Yes."

"How did that go?"

"I was a nervous wreck on the way there. I kept thinking back to the bear incident. I was also worried about what she would think of me, if she would see me differently. The only thing I saw in her face and eyes was determination. She's willing to do whatever it takes to not be the weak link for us."

"She's never been that. She's always been such a source of courage and bravery. How could any of us dare to back down when a human girl was willing to sacrifice herself for her family and friends?"

"But Bella still fails to it see that way. It's something I hope the training will correct. I want her to see herself as the warrior and not the third wife."

"Does she remember the Quileute story?"

"Bits and pieces, but not enough to know what it truly meant to her. She remembers thinking about the third wife during my fight with Victoria. She's asked me about it on occasion, but I've been able to avoid explaining it to her so far."

"Have you talked to her about Jacob since our return from Forks?"

"She hasn't expressed any desire to talk about him. But I did explain about Irina and the wolves on the drive to here."

"I'm hoping my last conversation with Tanya and Irina will keep them from doing something foolish. I explained to both of them the danger it would present to us all if the Volturi were to have another reason to visit that area. While Aro may be fascinated with our way of life, there are many others who consider us to be foolish. They would be happy to do away with us."

"But as long as they still consider us to be foolish, they will always underestimate us. Jasper has shown us how much of an advantage that can be."

"We are lucky to have him in our family. He's a good man and fine husband. He's also a valuable asset when it comes to protecting us. With that in mind, do you have any idea when you'll start Bella's training?"

"In a few days. I would like to wait until after her birthday."

"I thought she was boycotting it," Carlisle chuckled.

"She is," I grinned. "But I want her to enjoy the day even if she won't let us celebrate it."

"How many gifts have you gotten her?"

"Only two and they are necessary items," I laughed. "I thought for once I would do what she asked of me."

"Wise choice, son!" Carlisle chuckled. "I think we've covered everything. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

I nodded my head and left the study. I checked for Alice and Rose's thoughts and heard nothing. I headed downstairs and found my brothers painting the walls we had recently put up. I grabbed a brush and joined in, thankful for the menial task. I didn't want to fret over Bella's impending training and I knew if I were alone right now, that's exactly what I would do. Alice would kill us when she saw us painting in our good clothing, but even that would be a welcome distraction. I smiled, feeling more thankful than ever for my family.


	13. 12B Birthday

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alice and Bella get the family to help surprise Edward with a birthday party.

**Birthday**

Today was the big day! Edward completely believed I was boycotting my birthday. He was a little upset, but said he understood my reasons. I'd told everyone that the stress from our visitors and the recent move had left me out of sorts and I just couldn't handle a party or gifts. To make it believable, Alice and I had gotten into an argument in front of Edward. He had no idea it was all staged for his benefit.

While_ I_ didn't really want a birthday, I did want Edward to have one. Alice and I had talked about a surprise party for him back in June, but then Demetri had shown up and ruined everything.

I was on my honeymoon when I came up with this little scheme to give Edward a surprise party for my birthday. Alice had been more than happy to help. The best part of it all would be seeing his face when I gave him his gift! I couldn't wait!

I had persuaded Edward to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. He'd been reluctant to leave my side, but had finally given into my pleading. The boys took Emmett's Jeep so they could do some off-roading as well. They wouldn't be home until late in the afternoon.

As soon as they'd left, Alice, Rose, Esme, and I started decorating the house. Everything was a shade of gold, to match his eyes. I worked on the balloons while Rose and Esme hung the banner. Alice gave us instructions as she went through her party checklist.

Once the decorating was complete, Alice and I left to go pick up Edward's cake. I was thrilled at the idea of him having a real cake, even though none of us could eat it. It was a picture cake! And I knew Edward would love the picture! Jasper and I had worked on it together with some help from Alice. My pixie sister not so subtly told – more like ordered – my husband to go into town and buy me flowers to lift my spirits. She gave him a list of the types of flowers to get, keeping him away from the house for about two hours. As soon as he was gone, everyone had come into the living room. We had all put on the party hats that we would use during the actual party and stood in a line, making faces at the camera. Emmett's was the best! He had somehow managed to cross his eyes while attempting to touch his nose with his tongue! It was disgusting, but really funny!

I was bouncing just as much as Alice when we made our way inside the bakery to get the cake. "I hope it looks good."

"Bella, for the millionth time, it looks amazing!" Alice said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm just so excited, Alice! He's going to be so surprised!"

The bakery worker brought out our cake and put it down on the counter.

I looked into the box and squealed loudly. "It's perfect!"

Alice paid for the cake and we headed home with it, ready to show it off to Esme and Rose. They were both just as excited with it as I was. I stored it in the refrigerator and went back out to see what else we needed to do.

"The truck's here!" Alice sang, bouncing toward the door. I ran outside with her.

The driver stopped the truck and got out, carrying a clipboard. "Cullen?" he asked.

"That's us!" Alice chirped, reaching for the clipboard.

"Where do you want it dropped?" he asked.

"Right there will be perfect. Bella will move it," Alice replied, winking at me.

"Why me?" I questioned. She was a far more experienced driver.

"Because this is your gift to him and you should be the one who puts it away in the garage," Alice said.

I smiled happily. I was so excited for him to come home and see it! I knew he would love it!

The driver got the car off of the truck and then left. Alice dangled the keys in front of me as I continued to stare nervously at the car. I looked to her for reassurance.

"You won't hurt it," Alice chuckled. "Now get it into the garage! We still need to put the bow on it!" Alice had found a humongous golden bow to put on top of the car. She put the keychain in my hand and smiled.

I looked down and noticed Alice had already added to the keychain. "What's this?"

"Press that little white button and find out," she giggled.

I did as she said. It was a digital photo keychain, filled with pictures of Edward and me, and a few just of me. I grabbed my sister and hugged her tightly. "He's going to love this!"

"I know!" she chirped.

"You know he's going to totally flip that I bought him a car before he could buy me one!" I laughed, as I climbed into the car.

"Yep!" Alice giggled.

I very carefully drove the car over to the garage and backed it into the Volvo's usual spot, right between Rose's X5 and Edward's Aston Martin. Edward's specialty car had been shipped to the new house on a carrier truck. The truck had been two days late and Edward had nearly ripped out his hair from his anxiety. He swore he would buy his own carrier truck before ever letting the car out of sight again. I was pretty sure he was dead serious about that.

Rose had hidden the Volvo behind the garage to make room and to keep Edward from getting suspicious. Alice helped me get the bow on. As we got it perfectly centered, Carlisle arrived.

"Hey, dad!" I called. "What do you think?"

He whistled as he walked around the car. "Edward will certainly appreciate this."

"I'll put in a good word for you, if you want," I teased. "I'm sure I can convince him to let you take it for a spin."

"Please do," he chuckled, as he kissed my cheek. "You're the only one that will be able to convince him to even let us ride in it."

"Don't forget to move your car behind the garage, dad," Alice ordered. "You aren't supposed to be home yet."

"Certainly!" Carlisle laughed, as he headed back into the house.

Alice stood next to me and I hugged her. We stared at the car, admiring our teamwork.

"He _so_ better appreciate us," Alice said.

"He does, Alice. Everyday," I sighed.

"I'm really glad you decided on this party, Bella. He's going to be so blown away by all of it!" Alice chirped.

"I sure hope so!" I laughed.

We closed up the garage and headed back into the house to see if there was anything else that needed to be done.

Alice was just finishing up her final inspection of the house when Emmett's Jeep roared up the driveway.

"They're here!" I squealed. Esme, Carlisle and Rose came down to join us.

Rose hugged me and smiled. "You're doing a wonderful thing for him, Bella."

We could hear the three of them coming up the steps, arguing about who'd had the bigger kill for the day. We smiled at each other. It was so very typical of the three of them.

Emmett opened the door, blocking Edward's view. He winked at me and I grinned. Jasper scooted around Emmett so he could watch Edward's reaction. Emmett stood in the way just long enough to aggravate Edward, making him step around him.

"Surprise!" we yelled.

Edward's head jerked up and his eyes widened with surprise as he looked at the decorations behind us and the banner over our heads.

He started laughing. "You're about nine months too early!"

"Nope!" I said, walking over to him and taking his hand in mine. "I gave up my birthday in place of yours. This is your party!"

His golden eyes were filled with love as he stared at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I had left Edward Cullen speechless! It was about darn time!

"Do you like it?" I asked, smiling at him.

"No, Bella. I love it!" He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "You are amazing. Thank you so very much." His voice was shaky with emotion.

I wanted to make him laugh. "We have cake! Want some?" I asked, already pulling him to the table.

"Bella, we don't eat cake," Edward laughed.

"I know that, silly! But we wanted you to have one anyway! I was very disturbed to learn that as adamant as you were about celebrating my birthday, you wouldn't allow our family to celebrate yours. We can't have that now, Edward," I said, shaking a finger at him and smiling.

"Oh, Bella …" Alice called. "Surprise!"

She pulled a string and the banner dropped down even lower. It now read 'Happy Birthday, Edward' and just below that was 'And Bella'.

"Alice!" I cried.

They all laughed at me. I turned toward the pile of presents we had wrapped for Edward to see it had been increased. Next to the all of his gold wrapped gifts was a set of blue wrapped gifts.

I turned back toward my sneaky sister. "I wanted this to only be about Edward."

"And he wanted to share with you," Alice stated. "I saw it when we first started planning this. Now! Kiss your husband, have fun at your party, and be gracious about accepting your gifts."

"Let me get through the first and we'll discuss the others," I chuckled.

Edward laughed as he spun me around to face him. "I guess I'll just have to dazzle you into accepting Alice's last two requirements."

"You can certainly try!" I said, putting my arms around his neck.

Edward smirked as he slowly leaned his face closer to mine. He blew a breath out into my face and softly said, "Isabella, please share this day with me without a fuss." He followed his words with a very tender kiss. He chuckled as he stared at me. "Does that look mean you agree?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak for the moment. I could feel the goofy grin on my face, but was unable to do anything about it. I was completely dazzled by my perfect husband.

He hugged me tightly, tucking my head under his chin. "Good. Thank you for being so agreeable."

"Alright!" Emmett yelled. "Enough with the mushy stuff. Let's have a party."

I laughed as I reluctantly let go of Edward. We walked over to the table Alice had setup and we all stood around Edward's cake.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He just shook his head, his entire body shaking with laughter. "You are all absurd!"

"I think he likes it, Picky!" Emmett chuckled.

"He likes it," Jasper confirmed.

"Time for presents!" Alice sang, pulling Edward and me over to the sofa. "Jasper, Emmett, you guys get to hand the gifts out."

We spent the next hour laughing with our family and opening gifts. Emmett and Rose had given Edward tickets for all of us to go to the amusement park. Alice and Jasper had given him a new laptop, the MacBook Air, with special programs for recording his music. Esme and Carlisle gave him tickets to take me to see the symphony orchestra in New York. I gave him a new jazz CD I knew he had wanted. I was so ready for him to see his real gift, but Alice had said I had to wait or we'd never open any of the other gifts.

From Alice and Jasper I received two new outfits and a book of poems. Jasper was working with Edward to try and get me interested in poetry. I got an '80's compilation CD from Rose and Emmett. Edward groaned when he saw it. I chuckled at him. Esme and Carlisle gave me my own set of gardening tools and a book about caring for plants. Edward gave me a new backpack for school and a set of writing pens, engraved with 'E B 4ever'.

"I wanted to get you something much better, but with the boycott, I didn't think you would let me get away with it," Edward said, smiling at me.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "This is just perfect, Edward. These are things I _actually_ needed."

"Bella, I think it's time to confess now," Rose said seriously.

"Yes, dear," Esme added. "We shouldn't put it off any longer and you want to be able to show him while there is still light out."

"Who do you need to show and what do they need to see?" Edward asked, immediately growing concerned.

I made myself look sad and repentant. "Edward, I had a little trouble with the Volvo when I took it out today. I'm really sorry. It was a complete accident." I paused for effect and lowered my head. "It will never look the same. Rose took a look at it and said it was beyond repair … even for her."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, suddenly trying to check every inch of me.

"I'm fine!" I laughed. "Vampire, remember?"

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "I still forget sometimes."

"So … do you want to see?" I asked, trying to seem 'bad' nervous instead of 'excited' nervous.

"Let's get it over with," Edward sighed, standing up and pulling me along with him. "How did it happen?" he asked as we walked outside and headed to the garage. It was a separate building from the house.

"Well, there was this truck that just came out of nowhere," I said, as I punched in the code for the garage door. I stepped back and turned Edward toward me, pretending I needed a hug. "I really did try to avoid it, but it all happened so fast."

He stroked my hair and whispered to me. "It's fine, Bella. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Damn, Bella!" Emmett yelled. I smiled. My brother was right on cue!

Edward jerked his head toward the garage. His eyes slowly widened and his jaw dropped. He just kept staring at his brand new 2008 Mercedes AMG CLS63, black with very dark tinted windows.

I chuckled. "I told you the Volvo would be unrecognizable."

Edward laughed and picked me up, swinging me around. He put me down and kissed me quickly. "How did you know?"

"Alice," I shrugged.

Edward spun around, grabbed Alice and lifted her up into a huge hug. "Thank you!"

Alice laughed happily. "I think Edward likes the car!"

Everyone laughed at that. Edward put Alice down and ran over to the car. He traced a line over it, from the front all the way to the back. He turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella."

I held the keys up, dangling them from my finger. "Want to take it for a spin?"

The keys and I were already in the car thanks to Edward's speed. I laughed at his exuberance. He ran his fingers over the steering wheel and smiled brightly at me. I handed him the keys.

"What's this?" he asked, holding out the little black square on his keychain.

"Press that little white button and see," I told him, grinning.

Edward pressed the button and laughed as the picture of us in New York came up on the digital photo keychain.

"Keep pressing it," I said.

He pressed the button until he'd gone through every one of the pictures. He looked at me and I knew if he were capable, he would have been crying at that moment.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered, hugging him tightly. "And the keychain is from Alice, by the way."

Edward laughed. "Of course."

I let him go and smiled at him. "Are you going to start this thing up or what?"

His answering smile put the sun, the moon, and all the stars to shame. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine. The car purred to life and Edward purred right along with it. He pressed down on the gas, revving the engine, making it sound like an animal was growling in the garage.

I laughed as I watched our family move out of the way, all of them knowing Edward was not going to exit slowly.

"Don't take all night!" Emmett fussed. "We all want a turn!"

"I think you're going to have to wait until tomorrow," I heard Alice saying, as Edward tore out of the garage, speeding down the driveway.

Edward chuckled. "She's right."

"Is she now? Just where exactly are we going, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," Edward smirked. "I thought we might see just how far we can get on a full tank of gas."

"And then?"

"And then I plan to properly thank you for my gift."

"I do like the sound of that," I said, running my hand over his chest.

"I thought you might," he chuckled.

I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

His tone grew serious. "Thank you for doing this, Bella."

I lifted up my head so I could see his face. "It really was my pleasure, Edward. It was nice to get to spoil you and surprise you for a change."

"I can't believe you bought me a car before you let me get you one!"

"I don't need a car, honey. I don't want or need to go out on my own. I'm content on always being with you or someone in our family."

He took my hand and kissed the palm. "I honestly prefer you to not be alone."

"I know."

"But Bella, you shouldn't do that just for me. If you would like some time to yourself …"

"No, Edward. I've had more than enough time to myself for a lifetime. I don't want to be by myself." The mood was getting too serious for my liking. I decided to make a joke. "Or is this some veiled attempt to get rid of me?" I asked, pretending to pout.

He laughed. "As if I could ever want such a thing! I'm not that much of a masochist!"

"I think you've been doing really well lately. You're hardly a masochist at all anymore."

"That might have a lot to do with the beautiful woman sitting next to me."

"And just what did this woman do for you?"

"She loved me in spite of myself. She never saw me as anything other than the person she loved. I was never a monster in her eyes."

"Never!" I whispered fiercely, as I hugged his chest.

I felt him kiss my head. We drove for a long time, just enjoying the silence and our time alone together. It was the best birthday I'd ever had and it was all because of Edward. Maybe I could convince him to always share my birthday with me …


	14. 13E Thank You

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward thanks Bella for his birthday gift.** (Lemon – of course … it is his birthday after all) **- And a quick side note ... If you don't care for a Lemon, don't read it ... This story is written for adults, after all. I try not to put anything of great importance in a lemon chapter, but sometimes it happens. Just wanted to throw that warning out there. Bella and Edward are married and will be doing what married couples do ...

**Thank You**

I sighed as I handed the car keys over to the valet. Bella giggled at me, standing patiently near the hotel doors, waiting for me to join her. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into the hotel with me. I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You are so cute, Edward! You looked like you wanted to bring the car inside with us."

"You're not too far off," I laughed.

"Should I be concerned that the car has stolen my place in your heart?" she grinned, looking up at me through her thick lashes.

"There is nothing in this world that could ever do that, Bella," I said sincerely, tightening my grip on her waist.

"We could have just gone home."

"No," I chuckled. "I'm not ready to let them drive it and I know you will convince me to let them."

"They all helped. It's only fair."

I rolled my eyes at her and grinned as we approached the counter. "I would like your best room, please," I said to the woman behind the counter.

'_Oh, wow! He is gorgeous. And she is very pretty. I bet they're married._' The woman shook her head slightly before speaking. "We have a lovely room overlooking Lake Champlain." '_Not that I'd be paying much attention to the lake if I had him for a husband._'

"That sounds perfect," I replied, staring down at Bella.

She hugged my waist, resting one hand on my chest. I smiled when I noticed it was her ring hand. She seemed to know what the woman was thinking.

'_There's the ring! Married! All the good ones are always taken._' "Do you need anyone to bring your bags up?" the woman asked.

"No, thank you," I said. "We hadn't originally planned to stay the night, but the scenery here is breathtaking and we lost track of time."

"It certainly is, especially at this time of year. Here is your key. The elevators are right around the corner there," the woman said while pointing to our left.

"Thank you," I told her.

"You didn't seem very aggravated with her," Bella commented, as we walked to the elevator.

"She actually had fairly nice thoughts. She worries that all the good men are taken," I said, stepping into the elevator.

"So no x-rated thoughts of you and her together?" Bella smirked.

"None."

"Shocking!"

"Why is that shocking?"

"Who could resist having naughty thoughts about a man as gorgeous as you?"

"Bella, are you implying that you have naughty thoughts about me?" I asked with pretend shock.

"As if you didn't know! You're the one always saying you can read it in my eyes."

I opened the door and pulled Bella into the room with me. We left the lights off as we walked over to the large windows and looked out at the lake. The moon was high and full, casting shadows across the water.

"It's so beautiful," Bella whispered, leaning her body against mine. "You picked the perfect room, Edward."

"This is only the beginning, Bella. When I take you to Europe and we stay in some of the castles there, you will truly see how beautiful this world can be."

"Do you think that will still happen?"

I didn't think she meant for me to hear her say that, but it was too late; I had. I turned her around to face me. "What did you mean by that?"

"I'm just wondering how you can make plans for our future when we can only be certain of the next nine and a half months. After that, we go to Italy with no idea of what will happen."

"I can _guarantee_ you that I have an idea," I said. I tried to stop the growl rumbling through me, but my temper got the better of me. I lifted her chin until her eyes met mine, wanting her to see my conviction. "We _will_ go to Italy. We _will_ humor Aro, Marcus and Caius and then we _will_ leave. I will take you to Rome to show you the history there. Then we will go onto England, where I will show you all the castles that are still standing, as well as a few that aren't."

"Edward …" she said, shaking her head.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"Do you have any idea how silly that question is?"

"Do you trust me?" I repeated, holding her gaze.

"With my life, my heart, my soul."

"Then trust that I will never be parted from you. Trust in our family, in_Carlisle_, to get us home safely. Please have some trust and try not to worry, love."

"I'll try, Edward."

I rested my forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see that fear in your eyes? Knowing that fear is for our family and me, and not for yourself … it scares me, Bella. That look has always been the sign of you getting ready to do something very foolish and extremely unnecessary."

"I swear to you I'm not planning to do anything or go anywhere, Edward. And part of that fear is for me, for the nothing I will become if you're taken from me. Besides, you know if I had decided anything at all, Alice would be on the phone with you right this second, screaming loud enough for the entire hotel to hear."

"Isabella," I sighed, pulling her close and pressing her head to my chest. "How did we get from looking out at the beautiful night to talking about monsters and fears?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think it would be possible for us to go back to focusing on this night?"

"Remind me again. What's special about this night?" she asked, smiling up at me.

"You are what's special about this night. You gave me a birthday party in place of the one I wanted you to have. You gave me a car I absolutely love." I moved a strand of hair behind her delicate ear. "You gave me a valid reason to steal you away from the family for the night," I said, grinning at her.

"You had me for an entire week just last month," Bella replied with her own grin.

"And you actually thought that was long enough?" I chuckled, kissing up and down her neck.

"No, not really. But you are the one who wanted me to go to college so soon."

"I would like to note, for the record, that you are a model student so far."

"That is the wordiest 'I told you so' I've ever heard, Edward Cullen."

I laughed as I hugged her tighter. "I told you so, Bella."

"I thought we came here for you to thank me. So far, you're only making fun of me."

"Just how would you like to be thanked, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, giving her the grin I knew she loved best.

"I think something involving us in various stages of undress would work."

"Stages, love?" I asked, as I kissed the hollow behind her ear.

"Or we could go straight to wearing nothing at all. Either way works for me."

I chuckled against her neck. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me."

"Edward, you never cease to tell me that," she remarked. "And you better not."

"I wouldn't dream of it, love."

"What_would_ you dream of?"

"You and only you, Isabella." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly. "You are mine forever."

I watched as her golden eyes darkened with desire. This had always been her reaction to that statement and I prayed it always would be. The smell of her arousal was nearly as strong as the freesia smell that clung to every inch of her.

The electrical charge that always came with touching Bella started to build up between us as we stared at each other, standing perfectly still. We'd finally managed to get up the courage to ask Carlisle about what had happened after Bella returned from visiting her mom. He had explained that all vampires have a sort of energy within them. That's what made it possible for Bella to draw strength from me for her power. Carlisle explained that mates often share their energy during intimate moments.

Bella and I had always been aware of the electrical feeling between us, ever since the movie in biology class all those years ago. But because we had never gone very long without being together, we had never allowed it to build up. When she came back from her trip, it had been nearly three weeks since we'd been together. The moment we were joined, it had felt like we'd been caught up in an explosion.

Now that we knew what it was and how it worked, we could control it and enhance our time together. It was never as powerful as that first time, though. Of course, neither of us could manage to keep our hands to ourselves these days. If these were the last nine and a half months of our life together, we would make every second count.

I closed my eyes, willing those thoughts away from myself. I promised Bella our life would be longer than that. I guaranteed her there would be a future beyond the visit that loomed before us. If I couldn't believe it, how could I expect her to?

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Bella whispered, as her fingers worked to smooth the creases in my brow. "Why are you so upset?"

I opened my eyes and took her hands into mine. I kissed her fingertips and smiled for her. "I was just letting my mind wander. I'm not upset."

"Then why did all of your old worry lines come out on your forehead?"

"Worry lines?"

Bella nodded her head. "The little lines that pop out whenever you get worried about something happening to me. You're thinking about this summer, aren't you? It's really not fair for you to tell me not to worry and then you go right ahead and do it yourself."

"Now_that_ is what I was thinking," I replied. "We both need to stop worrying."

"I think we need a distraction," Bella said with a wicked grin. "What do you think?"

"I'm sure I can find some way to distract your beautiful mind." I kissed the hollow behind her ear. "Any ideas on how you'll distract me?"

"A few," Bella whispered before nibbling at my ear.

I closed my eyes, trying not to let her know she was getting to me. This was our little game. We pretended for as long as possible that we could easily resist the other. Bella was getting much better at this, which meant I was loosing a lot more. Not that it was a bad thing. Bella made it a very good thing.

"I was thinking," Bella whispered, as she moved her lips down and nipped at my neck. "That a few well placed kisses –" she playfully bit me right where my neck and shoulder met, causing me to purr and lose for the night "–would distract you thoroughly."

"I am distracted, love. Beyond all hope of ever finding focus again."

"I really hope that's not true. I need you to spare a little focus and help me out of these clothes," Bella purred into my ear.

Her purr caused me to shiver and aroused every nerve in my body. It was a sound that I had no choice but to react to, not that I would want it any other way. I used my vampire speed to undress us both, making Bella giggle at me.

I smiled at her, loving the way her face looked when she was happy. I wrapped an arm around her waist and quickly swung her onto the bed, making sure she was beneath me. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and then her soft lips. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Some," Bella said as she brushed her lips against mine. "But I can always be reminded of just how much."

I wrapped my arms under her back, cradling her head in my hands. I pressed her chest against mine. I covered her face in butterfly kisses while whispering to her. "I love you, Bella Cullen. You are so perfect and beautiful in every way. Your smile is bright enough to outshine the sun. Your eyes are deep pools of feeling that I perpetually drown and delight in. Your face puts to shame every work of art created by human hands. I love you more than you could ever know."

"It amazes me you can do that without repeating yourself."

"Give me a few decades, love. I'm sure I'll start repeating myself by then. But it won't matter because it doesn't change the fact that I mean every single word."

She touched her lips to mine, checking to see if I was finished with my praise of her for the moment. I smiled against her lips and I felt hers follow.

"Quit teasing, Edward. Please!" She wiggled her hips, letting out a low moan when she brushed herself against me. "Please!"

I once again found myself unable to deny her when she spoke that one word to me. It always pulled at my heart and made me want to give her anything she desired. She was aware of it, too. She had been since the first night she used it against me, when she was looking to get her compromise for her human experience. She never asked me for much, just to love her and to be with her always, and for the occasional opportunity to drive the Volvo. It was one of the reasons I found it so hard to deny her when she did ask for something.

I gave her a true kiss, one filled with my passion for her, my longing to be one with her. Our tongues danced together while our hands roamed across each other's bodies. She lifted her hips and I entered her smoothly. We had done this enough times to know how the puzzle pieces fit together best. But no matter how many times we made love, each time would be special in its own way.

She pulled her lips away from mine, gasping for the air she didn't need. Her arms snaked around my back while her legs pulled me deeper.

"I love you, Edward."

Small breaths blew across my cheek and were only heard because of what we were. We were vampires, but not monsters. Bella had shown me that there was a difference. I would be thankful for her and to her for the rest of my existence.

"I love you more, Bella."

I showed my wife my love for her all through the night and well into the morning. I thanked her for her love, her patience, her heart, and every gift she had ever given me in our time together. I'm sure we would have continued until the moon returned once more, but we were interrupted by the ringing of Bella's cell phone. Our family only called her phone if it was something very important.


	15. 14B Important Call

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward are interrupted by a phone call.

**Important Call (Small Lemon)**

I groaned as my cell phone cheerily rang out in the small room. "We have to answer. They didn't even try your phone."

"Alice probably saw it wouldn't do any good," Edward replied, as he pulled away from me.

I groaned again, rolling over and snatching the phone out of my pants pocket. "Morning, Alice."

"Bella, sorry to interrupt, but it's important," Alice said.

"I know, sis. What's up?" I asked.

"The Denali Coven has arrived and Carlisle wants Edward and you to come home," Alice replied.

I sat up in the bed, crossing my legs under me. "Really? Why are they visiting out of the blue like this?"

"There was a miscommunication," Alice said. "They thought Edward's party was today instead of yesterday."

"Did you invite them?" I asked. "I don't remember us talking about that."

"It seems Esme mentioned it and that's how the dates got mixed up," Alice explained. "Esme has commandeered Emmett's basement for their sleeping quarters. Seems they want to stick around for a week or so to catch up with everyone. So! Get yourselves showered and changed, and get home."

"Changed?" I asked.

"Tell Edward to have someone bring the car around. I couldn't see for sure, but I had a feeling he might whisk you away. There's a bag in the trunk with clothes for each of you," Alice replied.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"It's what I do," Alice chuckled. I could just imagine her shrugging her little shoulders when she said that. "You have two hours to get home before Carlisle starts calling for you. That should leave you plenty of time for a nice long shower."

"You are the best, Alice," I told her. "Don't ever let anyone tell you different!"

"Bye, Bella!" Alice giggled, as she hung up the phone.

I closed my phone and looked over at my husband. Seeing his gloriously naked body was not helping me to keep my thoughts in order. I grabbed his shirt from the floor and tossed it over his waist. He lifted an eyebrow at me, a smug smile on his face.

"I need to tell you what Alice said and I can't remember if I'm distracted by you," I told him.

Edward chuckled and pulled me over to him. "I already heard what she had to say."

"Good! So get dressed and go get the bag out of the car. Then we can take a shower."

"A nice _long_ shower."

"You really did hear everything she said," I laughed.

"Yes," he replied, nuzzling my neck. "I'll be right back. Do _not_ start that shower without me, Mrs. Cullen."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen."

He gave me a quick kiss and then dressed himself. I called down to the lobby so the car would be waiting for him. I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water heat up.

I walked over to the window and looked out across the lake. The water sparkled from the sun's rays. It was beautiful. I looked down to see a few people walking along the shoreline. I wished it was cloudy and that we didn't have to leave. Then Edward could take me for a walk down there. Our belated honeymoon on the boat was the first time I had really seen myself in the sunlight. I sparkled the same way he did, but I still found him to be more beautiful than me.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice he had returned. I was suddenly spun around and his lips were crashing into mine. He lifted me up into his arms and brought me into the shower. I gasped when the hot water struck my cold skin, instantly warming every spot the water cascaded down. He held tightly to me as we remained directly under the shower head. Our hair was wet and sticking to us in seconds.

His eyes roamed across me as he watched the water travel over my skin. He held out his index finger and traced a drop of water from my shoulder, down my side, over my hip and past my thigh. I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and shivering at his touch. When I opened my eyes, his topaz ones were staring back at me. His desire flickered there, like a small candle flame, leaving me breathless at the sight of him.

I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him as hard as I could. He returned it with just as much eagerness. He took a few steps back so that his shoulders were braced against the tile wall. He lifted me up then lowered me, until I felt all of him inside of me.

Even though I knew I couldn't blush anymore, it still felt like my face was red with trapped heat from my desire for him. We were as fervent in our kisses as we were in our joining and it wasn't long before our cries were echoing off the tile walls of the shower.

We were quiet the rest of the morning as we took turns washing and then drying each other. Edward dressed me and then himself. He kissed my forehead and took my hand as he led me out of the room.

The car was once again waiting for us when we got to the lobby. I went toward the passenger side of the car, but Edward stopped me. He smiled and shook his head. He led me around the car and opened the driver's side door, waving me into the seat. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He gently removed my arms from his neck and nodded toward the car. I climbed in and he closed the door. I adjusted the seat while he got in on the passenger side.

We drove home in silence, completely content with each other. Edward played with my hand and wrist the whole way home, tracing random patterns onto my skin. His smile never left his face as he watched me drive. I was nearly as bad as him with the speeding nowadays and with this particular car, it seemed a sin to do anything less than a hundred. We made it home with a half hour to spare.

There was a large black Cadillac Escalade in the driveway. It looked very similar to the one Carlisle had rented for us on our trip to New York. I figured it must belong to Tanya and the others. I waited patiently for the garage door to open then carefully drove Edward's car inside. I sighed happily once it was safely parked. I turned off the ignition and pulled out the key, handing it to my wonderful husband. It always thrilled me to refer to Edward as my husband, mine forever.

He took the key with one hand and pulled me into a kiss with the other. I could tell he was thanking me once again. I smiled against his lips and felt him do the same. We got out of the car and as I made my way out of the garage, Edward swept me up into his arms. He pressed his face against my neck and held tightly to me. I hugged him with all of my strength, letting him know I was feeling exactly the same way about him.

Our quiet moment was interrupted by Emmett. "Didn't you two get enough of each other last night?"

Edward sighed against me and I ran a hand through his hair. "Just ignore him," I whispered to him.

"That's not why I sighed."

"Then why did you?"

"I have to share you now."

"Who says?"

"Alice is thinking it. She wants all of the women to go shopping together."

"I'm not going. I don't want to shop today."

"She'll guilt you."

"Not today! I'll pull the birthday card."

We let go of each other and I hit the button to close the garage. We made our way into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room and chatting. Someone had brought the kitchen chairs in for extra seating.

Edward leaned against the far wall and pulled me down onto his lap. He played with my hair while I played with his fingers and wedding band. We sat in silence for over an hour before anyone noticed us.

"Edward, I hear your new car is remarkable," Eleazar said.

Edward was lost in his own thoughts as he twirled my hair around his long fingers.

I tapped his leg and pointed toward our guest. "Eleazar wants to know how you like the car," I told him.

Edward smiled and looked at Eleazar. "I don't know that I'll ever drive the Volvo again."

"You wouldn't want to drive your new car everyday," I told him. "Think of all the miles you'll put on it."

"Rosalie will keep the engine up for me. Won't you, Rose?" Edward asked.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that engine!" Rose replied.

"We'll take a look tomorrow after school," Edward said.

"Can I tag along?" I asked, turning to see Edward's face better.

"If you want to. It might be boring," Edward shrugged.

"I want to learn what you guys do to the vehicles," I told him.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "Then we'll teach you."

"Just pay attention and stay out of the way, Picky," Emmett said. "That's the way I do it. You learn a lot and Rose doesn't smack you."

"Not that you have many left with Alice around, but try to find some old clothes to wear in the garage," Rose told me. "If nothing else, just snag one of Edward's t-shirts."

"I'll just do that anyway," I replied. "It'll be easier than scouring the house for hidden clothing."

"I let you keep a few things," Alice interrupted. "You still have those ratty jeans you call your favorites."

"And you had better never touch them," I warned my fashion conscious sister.

"Just what will you do if I touch them?" Alice goaded.

"I'll have Edward help me disassemble your Porsche," I said, forcing my tone to be serious.

"That's just cruel, Bella Cullen," Alice laughed.

"You taught her that," Edward chuckled. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"You know you like her devious side, Edward," Alice said with a wink.

"I like all her sides, Alice," Edward replied, kissing my ear.

I laughed and snuggled further into his arms.

"You two are simply adorable," Carmen said, as she watched Edward and me.

"Still the happy couple?" Irina smirked.

"What else would they be?" Rose snapped.

I was more than a little confused about that reaction! My sister and I would certainly be chatting later. Rose was normally very happy to have the Denali coven around.

Kate tried to ease the tension. "Esme did a wonderful job with your room, Bella. I'm usually not a big fan of blue, but I like that shade."

"It's Edward's favorite," I replied with a big, cheesy grin.

"So what's your favorite color then," Kate asked.

"It changes," Edward chuckled. "Today should be topaz, correct?"

I titled my head back and looked up at Edward. Our noses brushed together. "Yep. Topaz it is."

"You two are so cute and mushy!" Kate chuckled.

"Live with them for a while. It'll get old quick," Rose said, as she winked at us.

"It's wonderful to see our Edward so relaxed and happy. That scowl he used to wear never did suit him," Tanya remarked.

I was still a little apprehensive of her, but I knew in my heart Edward had no interest in Tanya. So I politely smiled and nodded.

"Edward rarely scowls," Alice said, as she pranced over and sat next to us. "Unless we are torturing him in some way."

"Thank you for adding that on and making it an honest statement," Edward remarked, pushing on Alice's shoulder.

"How do you torture Edward?" Kate asked, as she took a spot next to Alice.

I giggled as I realized Edward and I had gone from being unobserved, to being the main attraction. Edward growled low in his chest, making me laugh a little louder.

"Just what are you finding so funny, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered into my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing at all," I chuckled, pulling his arms tighter around me.

"We usually just steal Bella away for the day. That's really all it takes," Alice joked.

"Or we threaten the piano and his cars," Rose added.

"But it's usually in retaliation for something he's helped the boys do against us," Alice continued.

"Do you often pit boys against girls?" Irina asked.

"It's all for fun," I replied. "We like to pull pranks on each other."

"That's got to be hard to do with Edward and Alice's gifts," Kate remarked.

"Alice and Edward are usually bribed by the other members of their teams," Esme chuckled. "Those two always win even if their team loses. I think it's one of the reasons they get along so well."

"Don't give away all their secrets, mom!" I groaned, winking at her.

"Mom?" Kate giggled.

"What else would I call her?" I shrugged. "She's my mother and Carlisle's my father."

"What about your human parents?" Tanya questioned.

Edward saved me from having to answer. "Bella has considered Carlisle and Esme to be her parents since before the wedding."

"And we have considered her to be our daughter even longer than that," Esme said proudly.

"When Edward came to us after meeting you, we knew you were something very special," Tonya said as she held my gaze. "Few things over the decades have ever caused such a strong reaction in him. I attempted to assure him that he was much stronger than he thought himself. But as you know, our Edward tends to be a bit stubborn."

"Only a bit," I giggled, as Edward playfully growled at me.

"You don't have much room to talk," Edward said, poking me in the side.

I giggled and squirmed against him. I reached out and took his hand, holding it tightly against me.

"I've got another one of those you know," he laughed.

"You just behave yourself, Mr. Cullen," I chuckled.

"Edward, be nice to my sister," Alice warned with a wicked grin. She hopped up and pulled Kate up. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Isn't Bella coming?" Kate asked, as she looked at me.

"Nope! She's not going to be swayed today. But don't worry. We'll get her to go shopping with us later in the week," Alice replied.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, giving her a bright smile.

"You're lucky it's your birthday," Alice chuckled.

I waved goodbye to her and all the other women. Edward moved us over to the sofa so we could watch TV with the guys.

"How'd you get out of shopping, Picky?" Emmett asked.

"It's my birthday, Em! Alice took pity on me," I replied. I whispered just for Edward, "And now I don't have to leave your arms."

"This has been the best birthday I've ever had, Bella. Thank you," Edward whispered back.

"This is only the beginning, Edward," I told him.

He kissed my head and hugged me tighter. I took that as him agreeing with me. One way or another, we would stay together and have a real forever.


	16. 15E Baseball1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family and the Denali Coven play baseball.

**HAPPY SATURDAY, FRIENDLY READERS!!!! IT'S A SPECIAL TWO CHAPTER DAY SINCE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY SINCE FIRST YEAR TO SEE BELLA PLAY VAMPIRE BASEBALL! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE WAY IT TURNED OUT! **

**Baseball – Part 1**

"I've got jerseys!" Alice sang.

We all collectively rolled our eyes at her. She was singing Emmett's favorite country song in her head to block me out. I wondered what she could have possibly done now.

"Is that what you went to the store for?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!" Alice chirped. "I ordered them when you guys found the field. The teams are the Lions and the Lambs."

"Alice!" Bella groaned. "Why?"

"Because it's cute and it makes a little jab at Edward and you," Alice chuckled.

"The Lions will be Emmett, Carlisle, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, and me!" Alice announced as she handed out their shirts. "The Lambs will be Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Kate, and Tanya. Esme will be the referee. Go change and be ready to leave in half an hour!"

Emmett held up his jersey for inspection. The lion jerseys were gold with black lettering. A relaxed lion adorned the back of the shirt. I held up my own. The lamb jerseys were dark blue with white lettering. On the back of them was a little, white lamb that was sleeping.

Bella and I went to our room to change. She sat on the bed and watched me as I put on an older pair of jeans. I made sure to put on the black tank top that had distracted her last time we played. I saw her smirk from the corner of my eye and grinned. I yanked on Alice's jersey, chuckling at my sister's idea of a joke.

I turned to Bella and smiled. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I will in a minute. Can you explain the game to me so I won't make a total fool of myself?" She was wrinkling her nose in the way she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"What do you remember from watching the baseball games on TV with Charlie?" I asked. I didn't know if she had noticed yet, but more of her human memories that didn't involve me had faded.

She shrugged. "Not much."

"It'll be easier to explain it in the field."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," she muttered.

I pulled her into my arms. "You, my silly Bella, worry too much. Emmett and I will explain the game to you while everyone is getting ready."

"Alright," Bella sighed, giving me a small smile.

I kissed her forehead. "Change."

"Help!" Bella chuckled.

"I think not," I laughed. "Change and meet me in the front yard."

"Don't leave! Compromise! I'll behave and go into the bathroom to change."

"Fine, but get a move on! Or Alice will be pounding at the door." I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Bella grabbed her jeans from the closet and ran into the bathroom. "Edward, do you think Alice will let me get away with a ponytail?"

"Put your hair up however you want, Bella. We'll deal with her reaction later."

"Remember you said that," Bella warned. She came walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

I sucked in a breath at the sight of her. She was breathtaking! Her jeans were low on her hips and tight on her legs. Her jersey was too big, showing off her creamy white skin and a strap of the blue bra she wore underneath. Her hair was pulled up behind her, showing off her neck and heart-shaped face. Her golden eyes twinkled with nervousness and excitement.

I jumped up from the bed and pulled her into my arms. "No matter what you wear, love, you look absolutely amazing."

"You're looking pretty nice yourself, honey. I saw you put that tank top on."

"I know," I chuckled as I kissed her neck. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Bella took my hand in hers and squeezed tightly.

We left our room and headed out to the front yard. Emmett and Rose were already waiting. Rose had tied her jersey back, making it more like a half of a shirt. She was also wearing what could only be considered the shortest pair of jean shorts in history. And that was saying a lot for Rosalie. I chuckled at my sister.

"Come here, Bella," Rose called.

I watched as my sister unbuttoned the bottom of Bella's jersey and tied it the same as hers, revealing a good two inches of Bella's flat stomach.

"Now you look like a Cullen woman," Rose said with a smile.

Bella spun and faced me. "What do you think, Edward?"

"I think you spend too much time with Rose," I smirked.

"Ignore him, Bella," Rose said. "He's just teasing." '_You know you like it._'

I might have liked it, but I wasn't going to say that. It would just lead to trouble. It was hard enough to keep my hands to myself without my sisters making my wife even more appealing.

Bella wrapped her two arms around one of mine. "Can you and Em start explaining now?"

"Explain what?" Emmett asked, as he walked over to us.

"How to play the game properly," Bella replied.

"Nervous, Picky?" Emmett was grinning widely as he bumped his shoulder against Bella's.

She nodded, giving him her best pleading eyes. Emmett melted at the sight of her. I chuckled too low for them to hear me.

"It's okay, Bella. It's not hard at all. We have the four bases and we take turns batting until we get three outs," Emmett explained.

"Yes, but how do you know which way to bat and who to throw the ball to and stuff?" Bella questioned.

"Let's start with the batting first," Emmett explained. "The batting depends on the pitcher and the outfielders. If Alice pitches, she'll try to strike you out. But with your height, if you bend your knees enough, you can turn her strikes into fouls. You can get four fouls in a row before you get one strike. Or if you're really brave, you can step into the pitch, letting it hit you and – "

I interrupted Emmett before he could say anything more. "She will_not _be doing that, Emmett," I glared at him.

Emmett waved his hand at me, completely ignoring my death stare. "Of course she won't, Ed. Anyways, Picky, if you think you'd rather hit the ball, make sure the bat hits the ball dead center and you should be able to get to second or third base if not a home-run."

"What if someone else pitches?" Bella asked.

"You'll have to wait and see if that happens. If they pitch as fast as Alice, just do the same things. If they pitch slower, you might want to think about bunting. Don't ever bunt towards first base. Always go the opposite direction. A good bunt aims between home and third without going out of bounds," Emmett explained. "Now, onto catching and throwing. Whichever base you are playing, you always throw to the left if the runner hasn't passed you. If the runner has, then you throw it to the base they're running towards. So if Carlisle bunts this time, you're going to throw it to your first base team member. Never throw to the pitcher."

"I think I can understand all of that," Bella said.

"Edward, we have to teach her to slide when we get to the field," Emmett exclaimed. '_It'll be fun! And she'll get dirty and it'll drive Alice nuts!_'

"We'll see," I told my brother. I winked at him so he would know I was saving my decision so Alice wouldn't see it.

"Bella!" Alice called as she and Jasper came out of the house. '_I can't believe she's trying to get … oh!_'

I lifted an eyebrow, waiting to find out what had stopped my sister's tirade.

"I was going to fuss to you about the ponytail, but since you let Rose fix your shirt, I'll let it slide."

"Gee, thanks!" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

Once everyone else joined us, we set off for the field my brothers and I had found for baseball. It wasn't too far from the lake. Carlisle marked off the bases, as he always did.

"The slide is a very important part of baseball, Picky," Emmett said, as he rested his massive arm on Bella's small shoulders.

I chuckled at the sight of them together. Emmett was beaming and Bella had a very serious look on her face as she focused on his words.

"You want to get yourself a good head-start. Then you'll turn to your side, land on your leg and slide feet first. Always feet first, Bella. Some folks will do the hands out front, but that's for sissies. And we know you aren't a sissy."

Bella nodded her head gravely.

"Edward, you guard first." Emmett started walking Bella toward home plate. "Slide feet first and aim for Edward's ankles. If you take him out and make him drop the ball, he can't tag you out. Got it?"

"Feet first, ankles, drop ball," Bella repeated. "Got it!"

"Go get him, Picky!" Emmett said, patting her hard on the back.

I knew she wouldn't slide into me. I would move before she could. Bella was faster than our siblings, but I was still faster than her. I watched her turn to a blur as she ran toward me. I was impressed when she turned and landed correctly, locking her legs together.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled. I looked up as I always did when someone called my name. '_Gotcha!_'

His thought hit me at the same time Bella's feet did. I fell over her legs and hit the ground hard. I looked up to see Bella completely shocked and Emmett rolling on the ground laughing.

"I hit you!" Bella cried, her eyes wide with disbelief. "How did that happen?"

I laughed as I pulled her into my arms. "Emmett distracted me to make sure you would be able to."

"Wow!" Bella sighed. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course, Silly Bella!" I chuckled. I kissed her nose. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Bella said with a smile.

"Is that because I'm holding you or because you really didn't hurt yourself?" I asked.

"Help me up and let's find out," Bella chuckled.

I jumped up and pulled her up with her hands. She stood still for a moment, checking herself.

"I'm good."

"Bella!" Alice sighed, shaking her head. "Just look at your clothes!"

"It's baseball, Alice," Emmett laughed. "You're supposed to get dirty!"

Alice glared at him, but then her shoulders slumped and she just shook her head. "Okay, people!" she called. "Lions have first bat. Lambs, you can take a few minutes to figure out who's going to play which position."

We separated into teams and our group moved toward the pitcher's mound.

"Jasper, how should we do this?" I asked him.

"Rosalie, do you want the pitching honors?" Jasper questioned.

"Absolutely!" Rose grinned.

"Great. I think Tanya should play first base. Edward, I want you at third. I'll take second," Jasper explained. "Kate, would you mind playing home?"

"Not at all," Kate replied.

"Bella," Jasper said with a smile. "You'll be short stop again, but this time, I want you between second and third so you can help Edward and me. I have a feeling Emmett and Carlisle are going to try a lot of bunting to mess with you. Does that sound good to everyone?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Let's play some ball then!" Jasper exclaimed, sharing his excitement with all of us.

"Is everyone ready?" Esme called. There was a resounding 'yes' throughout the clearing. "No cheating and try to keep the name calling to a minimum. Now, let's play ball!"

I smiled as Alice came up to bat first. She winked at me. '_I'm going to hit it right over your head, brother. You won't catch it this time._' I politely smiled at her. We would soon see if she was telling the truth or not.

Rosalie took the mound and stared hard at Alice. '_Edward, fast and inside or slow and outside?_'

Rose and I had developed a system for dealing with Alice over the years. I would tell Rose what pitch to go with and she would force herself to think of a completely different one to confuse Alice.

I held two fingers against my knee. As Rose turned to ready her pitch, she glanced at me and grinned. She'd seen my call. I watched as the ball went wide and barely missed the tip of Alice's bat as she swung. I kept the smirk from my face. I was sure Alice had an idea that Rose and I worked together to fool her, but we'd never given her proof of it and I wasn't going to start now.

"Strike one!" Esme called.

Rose smiled triumphantly as Kate tossed the ball back to her. '_Down the middle or too close for comfort?_'

I held a single finger against my knee. Rose gave a slight nod as she threw the ball. Alice must have been expecting another outside pitch because she didn't even swing. She would probably have had a home-run with that ball.

"Strike two, dear!" Esme announced.

"Come on, Alice!" Emmett whined. "Don't get out on our first bat! It just sets a bad tone!"

"Emmett," Alice said, much too sweetly. "Back off."

We all snickered at the look on Emmett's face. Emmett could be really goofy, but he was smart enough to know when to back off. And to be perfectly honest, few things were scarier than an angry Alice.

Rose pretended to be rotating her pitching arm. '_High and wide or low and middle?_'

I moved a second finger down to my knee. Rose wound up for the pitch, smirked and let the ball go. Alice moved to bunt at the last second. The ball flew past Rose and headed straight for Bella. I crossed my fingers for her, hoping she wouldn't get nervous. Bella moved gracefully forward, scooped up the ball and tossed it to Tanya in a perfectly fluid motion. Bella stood stunned as Tanya caught the ball and Esme proclaimed Alice out.

Jasper ran forward and picked Bella up, swinging her around twice. "Look at that, Picky!"

She laughed as she hugged her brother tightly. He put her down on her feet and she ran to me, jumping into my arms.

"Did you see that?"

I kissed her forehead. "Of course I saw. Good job. Now they'll think twice before bunting it to you again."

"How did I not see that?" Alice yelled.

"Because I hadn't decided I could do it until I'd already picked up the ball," Bella informed her.

"So much for psychic powers," Emmett chuckled. "We'll have to win this one with good old-fashioned teamwork. Now get back in position! It's my turn!"

Rose smiled wickedly. '_No help necessary, Edward. I know just what to do with him._'

I chuckled and Bella gave me a confused look. "You'll see," I told her, showing her, her favorite smile.

Rose turned into her pitch, lifting her leg much higher than necessary. Emmett was still focused on her legs when the ball sailed past him.

"Strike one!" Esme called out.

Emmett shook his head and grinned. '_She thinks she's so smart._'

Rose returned his grin. '_He thinks he knows what I'm going to do._'

'_She'll throw fast and inside now._' Emmett

'_He thinks I'll throw fast and inside this time. I'll give him slow and high, right down the middle._' Rose

I watched Rose throw, true to her thoughts. The ball was high and slow. Emmett tipped the ball with the edge of the bat. It went straight up in front of him and Kate caught it with ease.

"Two outs!" Esme called.

Eleazar batted next. He ended up hitting a nice pop-up that Tanya barely missed. He made it to first base without trouble. Carlisle batted after that and tried bunting between first base and the pitcher's mound. Rose was able to get the ball, but Carlisle chose to slide and managed to get past Tanya. Eleazar made it to third base while everyone was focused on Carlisle.

Irina was up next. As she readied herself to bat, I noticed Carlisle was inching away from first base.

"What's he doing?" Bella asked me.

"Getting himself in trouble," I chuckled.

Suddenly, Carlisle took off running for second base. I watched proudly as Rosalie spun around and tossed the ball to Jasper. He smiled wickedly at Carlisle, who was just a foot away from the plate. Carlisle turned to run back to first base, but Jasper tagged him before he'd really even moved.

"Three outs! Change up!" Esme called out.

Our team stood around and waited to see how Alice would position everyone. She took pitcher as I thought she would. Emmett was put at second base. Carlisle took first base. Eleazar was put at home plate while Irina took over third base. Carmen played short stop for Emmett and Irina.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Bella, as I pressed her back against my chest.

"Yep! Much more than I thought I would. And I haven't messed up yet," Bella replied.

"Our batting order will be me, Edward, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Bella," Jasper announced. He stepped over to us and lowered his voice so only Bella and I would hear. "I saved you for last so you can watch how Alice pitches and decide on how you'd like to bat."

"Thanks, Jazz!" Bella grinned.

"Not a problem, little sis!" Jasper said, as he ruffled Bella's hair. He picked up the bat and went to face his wife. "Take it easy on me, honey," he teased Alice.

"Of course, Jazzy!" Alice giggled. I could tell from the look in her eyes she was only pretending.

"I don't think she means that," Bella whispered.

I laughed and hugged Bella tighter. "You always were much too observant."


	17. 16B Baseball2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family and the Denali Coven play baseball.

**Baseball – Part 2**

"Take it easy on me, honey," Jasper called to Alice.

"Of course, Jazzy!" Alice giggled.

I knew my sister well enough to know that laugh. She had something planned.

"I don't think she means that," I whispered to Edward.

He laughed and tightened his embrace on me. "You always were much too observant."

I could hardly follow the ball when Alice released it. I only knew it was heading off in the other direction from the plinking sound made when the bat connected with it. Jasper took off toward first base and made it there seconds before Carlisle caught the ball from Irina.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek before allowing him to let me go. He smiled at me as he picked up the bat. I was glad he still had that jersey shirt on. I didn't think I could handle his black tank top showing off his muscles just yet. Rose came over and stood with me as we waited for Alice to pitch. My pixie sister smiled wickedly at my husband and I could tell they were having one of their private conversations.

I never saw the ball leave Alice's hand, but I heard the bat hit it. I looked up in time to see the baseball soaring over the tree tops. Emmett and Carmen both took off after it.

Rose shook her head next to me. "Emmett knows better than to leave the base undefended like that. He just really wants to beat Edward for once."

Jasper came across home plate, grinning from ear to ear. Edward rounded third and was flying through home when Emmett and Carmen reappeared. Edward stopped right in front of me and pulled me into a kiss. Rose laughed at us and smacked his shoulder.

"Good thing we brought extra baseballs," Emmett boomed from across the clearing. "Eddie lost that one!"

Edward chuckled as he turned and looked at our brother. "Jealous, Em?"

"You wish, pretty boy!" Emmett snapped.

"Here, Alice!" Esme called, as she tossed a new baseball to my sister.

"Get a homerun, Rosalie!" I said to my sister. She winked at me.

"Alright, Alice. Let's see what you've got!" Rose taunted.

Alice's eyes narrowed into little slits as she glared at our sister. I guess Rose shouldn't have taunted her. Alice threw three perfect strikes with Rose never even getting to take a swing.

Tanya stepped up next, giving Alice a friendly smile. Alice returned the gesture for a brief second before becoming all business once again.

Tanya let the first pitch go by and Esme called it a strike. Alice threw a second time and, again, Tanya ignored it. That one was a strike as well. On the third throw, Tanya swung the bat in a graceful arc and hit the ball perfectly. It went high into the trees. Carlisle took off after it. He was back with the ball in hand just as Tanya reached second base.

Kate danced over to home plate and picked up the bat. She giggled as she pointed over Irina's head.

"What's she doing?" I asked Edward.

"She's basically telling everyone that she's going to hit a homerun in that direction," Edward replied.

Kate kept smiling and moving around as she waited for Alice's first pitch. Alice tried to throw low, but with Kate's shortness, it was easy for her to get the bat under the ball. It sailed up and over Irina's head.

"Foul ball!" Esme called. "Too far out of line!"

"What happens now?" I asked Edward.

"That counts as a strike. She gets another bat," he explained.

Kate pouted as she readied herself for the next pitch. Alice smiled sweetly as she threw the ball hard and fast. Kate never saw it coming.

"Strike two!" Esme called.

Kate glowered at a sweetly smiling Alice. "Come on, Alice! I thought we were friends!"

"We are Kate. But you aren't on my team!" Alice chirped.

"Don't break the bat, Kate," Tanya warned.

Alice threw her third and final pitch. Kate swung hard and if she had hit the ball, I was sure it would have been a homerun. But she missed it.

"Out! Two down and one to go!" Esme announced.

"Great!" I muttered.

Edward chuckled against my ear. "Relax, love, and you'll do fine."

"Yeah, yeah!" I said, waving a hand at him.

I headed over to the plate and picked up the bat. I held it the way Alice had shown me to in Forks.

"Wait!" Edward called. He ran over and stood behind me, moving my hands a little further up the bat. "This will make it easier for you to get a good hit. Don't be in a rush. Wait for the pitch to come to you. Remember, you have four fouls before it makes one strike. Bend your knees some and it will turn her strikes to into fouls."

"Thank you, Edward," I said, with all the sincerity I felt.

He smiled his crooked smile and moved away from me.

I turned my head and eyed my sister. She was smiling sweetly at me which could only mean trouble. "Be nice!" I begged her.

Her grin widened. I gulped and heard Edward and Rose chuckling at me.

Alice's first pitch went by way too fast and scared the crap out of me. It was easy to understand why Edward didn't want me stepping in front of that!

"Foul!" Esme called.

"How is that a foul?" Alice argued.

"It was below Bella's knees," Esme pointed out.

"Stand up straight, Bella!" Alice ordered.

"Alice, you can't tell her what type of batting stance to have," Edward pointed out, with a wicked grin.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so deathly afraid of Alice's revenge. She pulled her arm back and threw the second ball. I was able to follow this one as it sped toward me. I swung the bat hard and hit air, causing me to lose my balance and fall on my butt. The entire clearing was filled with laughter.

Edward was trying not to laugh as he jogged over and pulled me up from the ground. I was amazed to see him acting so care free. Usually, he'd be glaring at everyone and checking me from head to toe for signs of injury. He really was trying hard to stop being so overprotective of me. I smiled, feeling very proud of my wonderful husband.

"Strike!" Esme giggled.

I dusted off my pants and glared at my sister. I was going to hit this next pitch. Alice had a look of deep concentration as she threw for the third time. I watched the ball coming closer and swung just a little bit before it reached the plate. The crack against the bat was loud in my ears.

I didn't wait to see what I had done, I just ran toward first base. I could hear Edward and Rose yelling for me to keep going and I did, rounding first and moving toward second. I could hear Alice yelling for them to get the ball and then I heard Edward yelling for me to stop. I planted my feet on second and looked up to see Emmett grinning down at me.

"How you doing, Picky?" he asked.

"I made it to second base, Em! I think I'm doing pretty well," I told him.

"About time! I thought Edward was going to make you wait a few centuries," Emmett said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I could hear Edward growling from the other end of the field. "You know better than to say things like that with Edward in hearing distance, Em."

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Alice snapped.

"Alice, you know you love me," I said, batting my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah!" Alice muttered, as she turned to see Jasper at bat again. "You will _not_ be making it off that plate this time, Mister!"

Jasper chuckled and blew Alice a kiss. Emmett and I snickered at the two of them. Alice threw him three perfect strikes and the inning ended.

"Emmett, when we have to bat again, do I go back to this base?" I asked.

"No, Picky. You start from scratch," Emmett explained, as he started walking off the field.

Edward stopped on his way to third base long enough to give me a quick hug. "I'm proud of you, Bella. You did very well."

I smiled happily as I watched him go to his base. Rosalie took her spot as pitcher again as Irina picked up the bat and got ready for her turn. I thought I saw Irina glare at me, but I shrugged it off. As far as I knew, no one had a problem with me anymore since I was no longer human. And they had been nice when we'd visited for Valentine's Day.

Rose threw the first pitch and it was a strike. I clapped for my sister.

"You're really getting into this," Edward commented.

I turned toward him and smiled. "This is fun! And I'm actually able to play without tripping all over myself."

"IRINA, NO!" Alice screamed.

I looked up, trying to see what had made my sister scream. My eyes widened in horror as I realized the baseball was heading right at me, too late to do anything about it. It hit me hard in my upper chest and I flew backwards off my feet. My back and head slammed into the ground with a resounding thud.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax so I could pull in some air. I knew I didn't need to breathe, but I wanted to so I would know I was okay. I didn't want to panic. I heard Edward calling my name and Emmett yelling at someone, but I still couldn't pull in any air to breathe or speak. I felt hands on my face and knew they belonged to Edward.

"Bella." That was my father.

I moved my hand over Edward's and forced our connection. '_I can't breathe! I can't speak!_'

"Carlisle, she's having trouble breathing," Edward said, with worry etched in his voice.

I felt someone lift my shirt. Then I heard the hitching of their breath and some low whistles.

'_What is it?_' I begged, hoping Edward would tell me.

"Relax, Bella," Edward cooed. "It's going to be fine."

"Emmett, go and find a deer," Carlisle instructed.

"She'll be fine, Edward," Alice stated. "She'll pull in a breath in twenty-one seconds and talk soon after that."

I counted the seconds down in my head and I felt something move in my chest. It was painful and reminded me of when my bones were realigning during my change. I gasped in air and clenched Edward's hand tightly.

"Just a few broken bones, Bella," Carlisle said softly, as he held me against the ground. "You'll be healed shortly."

Edward pressed his forehead to mine, and I opened my eyes to look into his golden ones. "Just be still until Emmett gets back," he said softly.

"Sorry," I whispered. It was the loudest volume I could manage.

"Why are you sorry?"

I could tell he was upset by my apology. "I should have been paying closer attention."

Edward sighed. "No one expects to get hit with a baseball, Bella. Even if they're paying attention."

"Got it!" Emmett's voice boomed through the clearing.

Edward sat me up and turned me away from the crowd. Emmett dropped the deer in front of me. Edward ripped into its neck and held it to my mouth for me. I drank deeply, only stopping when the pain forced me to. The most painful repair was my breast bone. It must have shattered and torn through my lungs; that was probably why I couldn't breathe or speak at first.

Once I was done drinking, I was able to breathe normally again. Emmett was a sweetheart and took the deer away to get rid of the evidence.

"Bella." That was Irina.

Edward growled at her. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. Irina moved in front of us and sat down.

"I didn't mean to hit the ball directly at you," she said.

I gave her a knowing smile.

She sighed and returned my smile. "Bella, I did mean to hit you with the ball, but it was never my intention for you to get hurt so badly."

Edward started growling deep in his chest. "You have seconds to get away from my wife, and know that you only have this time because you've been a friend to my family."

"Let me talk to her," I said softly. I wrapped his arms around me to keep him from moving. I didn't want him to act on his anger and do something he would regret.

"No. I'm taking you home," he snapped.

"You will not order me around, Edward. Remember our talk? You're working on not being so overprotective," I told him.

"You were just hit with a baseball _on purpose_! I think I'm justified this time," he hissed, glaring at Irina.

"Edward, please," I whispered for only him to hear. "Let me talk to her. Maybe I can get her to reconsider about Jake and the pack. I promise that if you let me, I'll do whatever you say for the rest of the night without complaining."

"Isabella …" he growled.

"Please," I begged, pulling his face to mine so that he had to look at me.

He studied my face for a minute and then sighed. "Make it quick."

I looked to Irina, staring her straight in the eyes, willing her to understand. "I know why you don't like me. It's because of the wolves. If you're willing to listen, I'd like to tell you about that day. I'm hoping if I tell you my story, you'll stop hating the pack."

"I doubt there's anything you can say to erase the hatred I have for those _dogs_," Irina spat.

I cringed a little at the bitter tone of her voice. Edward saw and was already preparing to take me away. I rubbed my hands along his arms, attempting once again to calm him down.

I turned my attention back to Irina. "I was alone in the meadow that was Edward's and mine. I actually thought it was Edward for a second, but that was only very wishful thinking on my part."

I felt my husband's arms stiffen under my hands. I squeezed one of his arms, trying to comfort him. As far as he'd come in forgiving himself, there were still times when his guilt ate at him. The fact that I had just been hurt was not helping him at all. He relaxed a tiny bit. I knew I wouldn't get anything more than that so I decided to finish my conversation before he finished it for me. He only had so much patience when he was upset.

"Laurent mentioned you. He said he thought your way of life was a novelty and that he had trouble with it. He was going to kill me. He said Victoria would be upset with him, but glad that I was dead all the same. I swear to you the only reason the wolves attacked him was to save my life. I know you felt for him and you don't really know me. But you know Edward. Would you wish Edward harm if he had been the one to save me that day?" I asked her.

"It wasn't Edward, though, was it?" she hissed.

"No, it wasn't. But the pack loved me just as the Cullen's love me. It's the only reason they killed him. Just please think about what I've said. I know you can't understand this, but they were my friends. They were only protecting me."

"That's enough," Edward said softly, as he lifted me into his arms.

He didn't even give Irina the chance to say anything in response to what I had told her. But since I had said I wouldn't fuss, I kept my mouth shut and leaned my head against his chest. He ran all the way home, cradling me in his arms. It wasn't long before he was placing me on our bed.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I lifted up my shirt to show him there wasn't any visible damage. "See?"

He carefully ran his fingers over the area where the baseball had hit me. I could tell he was thinking about how to say something to me. I kept quiet and waited for him to speak.

He looked down at me. "Bella, how do you remember what happened with Laurent? I was not there."

"You were there," I said, tapping my head. "Just not in body."

Edward moved so his face was against my neck. He breathed deeply and sighed. "Sometimes, I still find it hard to believe that you forgave me for that dark time."

"I don't understand why. I love you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I just didn't realize it until later. And when you love someone unconditionally in that way, the only thing you can do is forgive them."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, the way you see me _is_ utterly ridiculous. But I'm thankful for it. I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"And I love _you_, Edward Cullen."

We laid in silent contentment together for awhile. Our quiet times together had always been just as meaningful and special as any of our long conversations.

"Edward, I need to ask you something. I need you to be completely honest with me and not worry about my feelings. Can you do that?"

"I can try."

I thought about how to phrase my question to get an un-edited answer out of him. "Have you noticed I've been losing my human memories that don't involve you?"

Edward placed a gentle kiss against my neck.

"I guess I have my answer," I muttered. "Oh, well! It's a good thing Alice insisted on scrapbooking so much of my life."

"You're being awfully blasé about this, Bella. How do you really feel?"

"I feel … like sometimes you feel like a nut and sometimes you don't," I giggled. I don't know why I decided to quote a stupid commercial in that moment, but I knew it felt good to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern showing in his golden eyes as he looked down at me.

"I'm fine. I was just being silly. I felt like laughing. And I knew the memories would fade. I've had them for longer than I expected to. I promise I'm fine and not pretending for your sake. Besides, all my best memories are staying with me because you're in them."

I hugged him tightly and pressed my face against his chest. I didn't want to talk, or to think, or to do anything but breathe him in. This was my Heaven and I wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible before the others returned.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Seems every time Bella is involved with a game of vampire baseball, something interesting happens! LOL!!!


	18. 17E Training1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward, Jasper, and Emmett start training Bella in fighting and self-defense.

**Training 1**

"Bella, are you sure about this?" I asked her. My hands rested on her shoulders as I stooped down to be eye level with her.

"I am, Edward. I want to learn to fight and defend myself," Bella assured me.

"We'll use the same safe word from the study," I told her.

She nodded her head. I still couldn't believe I had agreed to this, especially after the baseball incident just days before.

"Emmett? Jasper?" I questioned, looking at my brothers.

They nodded their heads at me.

'_It will be fine, Edward._' Jasper

'_We'll be careful._' Emmett

"What will I learn first?" Bella asked. She was done playing around. Her eyes were fierce and her lips were pressed into a determined line.

I sighed internally, trying to prepare myself for this. "We'll teach you how to break a hold first. Emmett's going to grab you from behind."

I waved my hand and Emmett came over. He wrapped his arms around Bella, locking his left hand onto his right wrist for extra leverage.

"Bella, try to move." I watched her squirm for a moment. "Stop. Do you see how that will just wear you down?"

She nodded her head.

"This time, I want you to suck in a breath and slide down as you lift your arms out from your sides. As soon as you are close to freeing your shoulders, turn and elbow Emmett in his lower stomach area as hard as you can."

I stood back and watched as Bella wiggled herself down, moved out her arms and elbowed Emmett. He let out a little oomph at the impact and Bella smiled.

"You felt that, Em?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Squirt," Emmett replied, ruffling her hair. "You didn't do any damage or anything, but I felt it."

"I know you'll find this hard to believe, but the bigger the person is, the easier it will be to get away," Jasper told Bella. "The massiveness of their arms will make it hard to grip you properly." '_Edward?_'

I nodded at my brother.

"Edward is going to grab you from the front this time," Jasper said to Bella.

I moved forward and pinned her against my chest. It was the first time, in a long time, that I was holding her tight enough to restrain her. It bothered me that this was not a loving embrace, but I knew it was necessary. She had asked me to do this for her. She never asked for much and this was something necessary to keep her safe. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"How will you get away, Bella? Take a minute and think about it. Your arms are pinned at your sides. How will you get away?" asked Jasper.

"Sorry, Edward," Bella whispered.

I was getting ready to ask her what she meant when it happened. She kneed me in the groin and when I doubled over, she drove her knee into my chest while pounding the back of my neck with her fists laced together.

"Holy Hell!" Emmett yelled, as I fell to my knees on the ground.

Bella quickly wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine," I panted. I found my lips curling up into a proud smile. "Who taught you that?"

"Rose and Alice," Bella shrugged with a shy smile.

"Rose and Alice!" Jasper laughed, as he pulled me to my feet. '_Edward, are you okay?_'

I nodded my head, grateful he hadn't asked that out loud. "I'll have to thank them. When did they teach you that?"

"In New York after that creepy guy grabbed me in the club," Bella replied.

"I still think you should have let me rip off one of his arms," I growled. "It would make it hard for him to grab another woman ever again."

"I don't think we need to practice holding Bella from the front anymore," Emmett remarked.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" Jasper asked with mischief in his eyes. "Are you scared of Picky?"

"You grab her if you're so brave," Emmett challenged.

"Come here, Bella," Jasper said, waving his hands at her. '_Edward, I'm going to show her how that won't always work. I'll try to keep her calm as best I can._'

Bella approached Jasper and let him lock her in his grip. Jasper rested one foot behind Bella's. As soon as she went to lift her leg, Jasper swept his foot over, knocking Bella off-balance so that they fell to the ground with her beneath him.

"Forks!" Bella screamed.

"Jasper, let her go. That's her safe word," I told him. My arms were shaking from the amount of restraint it was taking for me to stand still. I wanted nothing more than to yank my brother away from my wife.

Jasper jumped off of Bella and I pulled her into my arms. I felt a wave of calm from my brother as I stroked her hair.

"You're okay, love. Jasper just wanted to show you that, that move won't always work. If the person suspects it, they can knock you over. Once you're on the ground like that, it's almost impossible to get away. You have to do all you can to stay on your feet."

Bella nodded her head. "Is there another way out of that hold?"

"Are you ready to continue?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head. Her golden eyes held fear, but also determination.

"Jasper." I moved myself away from her again. I would need the distance to control myself.

Jasper locked her in his arms again. '_Relax, Edward. You'll only increase her anxiety._'

I took a deep breath and let Jasper's calm, influence me. "Bella, I want you to pick an arm and lift it up. Use it to force Jasper to readjust his grasp. As soon as you feel him adjusting himself, turn sideways and push against his body. Once he's off-balance, sweep your leg and take him out at the ankles," I told her.

Bella lifted her arm and I could tell the second Jasper moved to adjust himself. Bella missed it by a few seconds and Jasper was able to tighten his grasp.

"Forks!" Bella yelled.

Jasper immediately let her go.

"You have to concentrate, Bella," I told her, making my voice stern.

I hated to do this, but I knew it was necessary. I was not her husband right now: I was her trainer. I could only hope she would understand that and not be upset with me later.

"You missed his movements by mere seconds. Use your senses. _Feel_ when his muscles twitch from him adjusting them. _Listen_ to the rustle made when your clothes rub together. _Hear_ the tension in his breathing as he struggles to keep hold of you. Try again," I ordered, letting her know she had to do this.

Jasper grabbed Bella again. I noticed that she'd closed her eyes. She lifted her arm slowly and as soon as Jasper moved to fix himself, Bella turned and pushed, digging her shoulder in perfectly. Jasper stumbled and Bella dropped down, sweeping her leg and taking him out at the ankles. Jasper hit the ground and laughed.

"Excellent!" I said, pulling Bella into a hug. "Good work. Now you just need to do that with your eyes opened. It's important to know where everyone is in the room at all times."

Emmett pulled Jasper up. "She's a natural," Emmett said, with awe in his voice. "Did you see the way she dropped herself and used her hands to hold herself up?"

"She looked like Edward for a second there," Jasper remarked.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Do you remember watching Edward practice in the clearing after the graduation party?" Jasper questioned.

"I watched, but I couldn't really see you guys very well," Bella replied, crinkling her nose.

"Stand over by Emmett and we'll show you so that you can see," Jasper said. "Edward, I want you to do the same thing Bella just did." Jasper and I were nearly the same height. '_Take it easy on me, Ed._'

I chuckled at him as he locked his arms around me. In one motion, I lifted my arm, turned, drove Jasper backward and dropped down. My weight rested on one foot and my hands while I swung my other leg out, hitting Jasper right at his ankle. His legs buckled and he hit the ground again.

"I looked like that?" Bella questioned Emmett, as she pointed to me.

"Damn straight," Emmett replied, smiling and nodding.

I jumped to my feet and pulled Jasper up from the ground. I patted him on the back. "Not too rough, was I?"

"That was nothing!" Jasper grinned, with a wave of his hand.

"What's next?" Bella asked.

"Teach her to pounce the right way!" Emmett said, with a wide grin.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed excitedly.

"Watch how Edward does it first and then we'll let you try," Jasper instructed. "Emmett, since this was your idea, you are the pouncing object."

Emmett groaned as he moved to stand in front of me. I crouched down, letting my knees go out to either side of my chest. I rested my weight on the pads of my feet and hands so that I was already half-way through my leap.

As soon as Emmett was positioned, I pushed off with my feet and pulled myself forward with my arms for extra momentum. My hands struck Emmett's upper torso moments before my feet landed against his upper thighs. He fell backwards with me landing on top of him.

"Wow!" Bella breathed.

I turned my head and smiled at her, giving her a little wink. She smiled and it made my heart swell. There never really would come a day when she saw me as a monster. That realization lifted a weight I hadn't even known was still sitting on my heart.

"Anytime you want to get off of me would be great," Emmett muttered.

I laughed and jumped up. He stood up and dusted off his clothes.

Jasper positioned Bella in front of Emmett. "Just try your best to use the same stance Edward did."

Bella nodded her head as she crouched. I tried not to laugh at her, knowing it would ruin her confidence. I walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"Bella. I'm going to try and help you. Just relax your body."

I put my hand on the small of her back and pressed down. With my other hand, I turned her feet and pointed them out, allowing her to lower her backside and bend her knees away from her body. I lifted the back of the foot closest to me, showing her how to rest on the pad. She followed the example and fixed her other foot. I checked her hands. She had them balled into fists.

"Relax your fingers."

She did and I showed her how to rest on the palms of her hands, with the fingers relaxed and pressed against the ground.

"When you decide to go for it, push with your feet and pull yourself over your hands, almost as if you were going to jump your own arms. It will give you more momentum. As soon as you feel yourself in the air, lock your elbows so when your palms hit the target, you'll have the force of the jump behind your hands. Try to land your feet on the upper thigh muscles of your target. Doing that will make the thighs weak, causing the knees to buckle and your enemy should fall."

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes. "Edward," she whispered.

I looked over at Jasper and he sent her some confidence and calm. I locked her eyes with mine. "Bella, you can do this. I _know_ you can."

Bella nodded her head and turned her attention back toward Emmett.

Emmett patted his chest. "Right here, Picky! Come and get me!"

'_Edward, her confidence just soared. I'd move out of the way if I were you._' Jasper

'_God! She's even got his glint in her eye right now._' Emmett

Bella pounced and I swear I nearly missed her movements. She hit her target perfectly and Emmett actually skidding a few feet from the force of her impact.

"Holy Hell!" Emmett cried, as he stood up, eyeing Bella warily. "Where have you been hiding that, Bella?"

Bella ran over to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. Her entire body was vibrating with tension.

I rubbed her back and placed soft kisses on the top of her head. "That was excellent, Bella. You have nothing to be afraid of. Your body is meant for this sort of thing. You're a predator now, love."

"What's next, Edward?" Jasper asked.

'_Edward. Let's stop._' Bella begged.

"We'll stop here for today, Jazz. I think Emmett and I have been beaten enough for one day," I told my brother.

'_She's afraid of her own ability._' Jasper

I nodded my head to him, being careful not to alert Bella. I didn't want her to be more nervous than she already was. I turned her in my arms and started leading her back to the house. Jasper and Emmett ran off ahead of us in order to give us privacy.

"What do you say to a nice hot bath when we get into the house?" I asked her.

"Will you be joining me?"

"Of course, love. I know how you hate to bathe alone." I kissed her temple. "I'm very proud of you, Bella. You handled yourself very well today."

"I can't understand how I did it. I thought I would be really horrible. I'm not like normal newborns."

"You may not have the brute strength, Bella, but you have the instincts. And I may be slightly biased, but you are one of the most cunning creatures I've ever come across. Those self-defense moves are powered by the momentum of your body movements, not just your strength. I believe that's why you did so well."

"I think it's pretty neat how Emmett and Jasper think I look like you when I fight."

"Do you?" I chuckled.

"Who wouldn't? You're amazing when you fight and hunt. I've never seen anything more …"

"Monstrous?" I offered, knowing she would disagree.

"Beautiful!" Bella cried. "Perfect! Graceful! All the things I want to be."

"Bella, you already are those things."

She shook her head. "Not in the same ways. I want to be as …_deadly_ as you are. I want to be able to protect myself _for_ you, so I'm always here _with_ you. I don't want anyone thinking I'm an easy prey."

"I wish things were different so you didn't have to embrace this side of yourself."

"But they aren't."

"I pray you never have to use these skills, Bella."

"So do I," Bella sighed. She suddenly smiled up at me. "I'd like to say that I'm very proud of you, too."

"Me?"

"Yes. I know it must have been hard not to yank Jasper away from me the first time I used my safe word."

"That_was_ rather difficult."

"I thought so," Bella chuckled. "Thank you for being my teacher in that moment and then my Edward when you hugged me afterwards."

"It's a hard line to walk," I admitted.

"I know. But you're doing great. You pulled Emmett and Jasper in to help and you kept your temper."

"How did we go from me praising you for a job well done to you praising me?"

"There's always something to praise you for," Bella said, hugging me tighter.

"Is that right?" I laughed.

"How could there not be with you being as wonderfully perfect as you are!" Bella chuckled.

"The way you view me is ludicrous. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know. You're always telling me that. But that's okay. I feel the same way about how you view me. It's part of what makes us so good together."

"How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Everything about us is what makes us good together," Bella shrugged. "We just fit each other."

"I can definitely agree with that sentiment."

We made our way into the house without running into anyone else. I closed and locked our door then led Bella into the bathroom. A nice quiet night together with a long bath was just what we needed to end this day. Then it would be time for Bella's least favorite activity … homework! Just another wonderful day in my life with Bella!


	19. 18B Girl Time

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **After school, Bella, Alice, Rose and Kate hang out together.

**Girl Time**

"Class! I want to remind you once again that your resumes are due on my desk Monday morning! And in case any of you have any strange ideas, I am not as old as I look. I am familiar with the World Wide Web and I will find out if your resume came from it!" Professor Benson warned.

I chuckled, wondering who could possibly be lazy enough to copy a resume from the internet. This was likely to be the easiest assignment of the entire year. The course syllabus showed that we would be expected to put together a business model toward the end of this semester. That was an assignment that would definitely require some internet help! Besides, with Alice and Jasper around, I didn't have much to worry about. They were great at covering their tracks when they _borrowed_ stuff from the internet.

I looked over at Edward as I shoved my tablet into my backpack. His fists were clenched and if he wasn't so pale, I was sure his knuckles would have been white. He'd been doing that on and off in this class for a week now, but he kept refusing to let me block him.

I put my hand over one of his and rubbed his knuckles. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me, a smile gracing his beautiful face. But it barely touched his eyes. "Of course I am. The love of my existence is sitting right next to me."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

I picked up his hand and forced his fingers to relax. He sighed heavily.

I frowned at him. "Edward, why are you so tense if nothing's wrong?"

"It's just been a long day, love. The humans have had one too many inappropriate daydreams about you."

"I offered to block you."

"You need to focus on class, not me."

"I can do both, you know!"

"I know. But Alice has plans for you after school. I didn't want to take the chance of tiring you out and ruining her fun," he said, with a wicked grin.

"What fun?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

"You'll see," he chuckled. He put away his notebook and stood up, tossing his backpack over his shoulder. He snatched my bag away from me, and then held his hand out to me.

I took it, pretending to be annoyed. "I'm quite capable of carrying my own books."

"I prefer it when you allow me to do it. I'd like to think I can still be chivalrous, even if you don't necessarily need it."

"Don't worry, Edward. Even if I don't need it, I still _like_ it!" I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiled my crooked grin, his golden eyes lighting up with his happiness. He pulled me close and put his arm around my waist. He kissed my neck, making me giggle. We made our way out of the class and toward the parking lot. Another day of school was finally over.

We spent the drive home talking about the work the boys had finished in the basement and what was left to be done. Then Edward launched into his plans for his new car. I didn't understand much of what he said, but I was content to just listen to his smooth voice. It was amazing to feel so peaceful and safe with all we'd been through and the things lying in wait for us. Times like this reminded me of why I felt the danger and worry were small prices to pay. Nothing mattered more than this man, his love for me, and the desperate way I loved him right back.

All too soon, we were pulling up to the garage, where a bouncing pixie was anxiously awaiting my arrival.

"Uh, oh! She's really excited! How long do you think this Bella Barbie session will last?" I cried.

Edward slapped the steering wheel and roared with laughter.

I turned my head, glaring at him. "Just what is so funny, Edward Cullen?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Emmett! He's … Oh, God, Bella! I can't!"

I looked up to see Alice lying on the ground, holding her stomach. She seemed to be laughing as hard as Edward. "Has it happened yet?" I asked, catching their excitement.

"No! Alice saw it as I stopped the car," Edward chuckled. "He's going to get mad at Jasper when he loses at his race car game. He's going to wrestle Jasper and split his pants in the process."

My door flew open, revealing my giggling pixie sister. "Don't you dare tell him, Edward Cullen! It's going to happen in front of everyone tonight and I want to see it in person!"

"I wasn't planning to," Edward chuckled. "I still owe him for distracting me so Bella could slide into me."

"Good!" Alice chirped. She grabbed my arm and yanked me from the car. "Come on, Bella. Kate and Rose are waiting."

"Where are we going and why?" I asked, trying to wave goodbye to my husband.

"My room and we are having Girl Time with Kate," Alice explained.

"Just Kate, right?" I asked warily. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Irina's glares or Tanya's speculative glances.

"Yes," Alice said, giving me a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, leaning my head against hers as we walked toward her room.

"You're my best friend and my little sister, Bella. You come first," Alice whispered.

I smiled happily at my best friend, and big sister! "So what's on the agenda this afternoon?"

"We're having an afternoon slumber party," Alice informed me as we entered her room. "No need to make it at night since we don't sleep."

"Alice, you have the most wonderful ideas," Kate exclaimed.

"Don't encourage her!" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"We need music!" I said, as I moved toward Alice's CD player.

Alice bounced over to stand beside me as we flipped through her CDs. "Oh, Bella!" Alice chirped. "I really want to put this one on!"

"Rose hates that one," I warned her. "She threatened to break the CD the last time you put it on."

"She won't break it," Alice whispered. "I checked."

I shook my head and chuckled. Of course Alice checked!

Alice put in the CD and hit the play button. Rose groaned as soon as the music started up.

Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started singing loudly. "_Kiss me out of the bearded barley - Nightly, beside the green, green grass!_"

I chuckled next to her.

"You have to sing too, Bella!" Alice commanded.

"_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step - You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress!_" we sang together.

Kate bounced over and stood on the other side of me, joining into the singing. "_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight - Lead me out on the moonlit floor - Lift your open hand - Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance - Silver moon's sparkling - So kiss me!_" _(Sixpence None the Richer – Kiss Me)_

"No more!" Rose cried, as she started throwing pillows at us.

I grabbed a pillow and ran over to Rose, striking her shoulder with it. She laughed and grabbed herself another pillow and we started a nice little war between the two of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice and Kate having their own fight.

"Rose, let's get them," I whispered for her ears only.

She smiled and nodded. We jumped toward them and started smacking them with pillows. It wasn't long before it ended up being every girl for herself.

"Stop!" Alice giggled. "Jasper will be up here in forty seconds to beg us to behave. Let's all sit and pretend we don't know why he's feeling so much glee!"

We nodded our heads and quickly took up positions on the floor as Alice and Kate quickly started pedicures on Rose and me. By the time Jasper reached the room, it seemed as if that was what we'd been doing all along.

"How do you like our new place?" I asked Kate, as she painted my toes my favorite 'Bite Me' red.

"I like that it's so easy to go outside with the cloud cover," Kate replied.

"What are you girls doing?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

Alice turned and smiled sweetly. "Pedicures, Jazzy! Do you want one?"

"No. And if that's all you're doing, why was I giggling in front of my brothers?" Jasper questioned.

"How should we know?" Rose replied. "We don't have access to your thoughts. Maybe you should ask Edward for help."

"Yeah, I've heard he's pretty good at that sort of thing!" I said with all the sincerity I could muster.

Jasper rolled his eyes and grunted as he left the room, closing the door much louder than necessary. We looked at each other and then started laughing loudly.

"You guys are so much fun!" Kate cried.

"We try!" Alice chuckled.

"So how much did Edward baby you yesterday?" Rose asked me with a smirk.

"He didn't!" I said excitedly. "He actually let me train for real! And I did a good job!"

"We need details!" Alice chirped. "Especially since you forbid me from looking!"

"You know that move you and Rose taught me in New York?" I questioned.

They both smiled and nodded their heads eagerly.

"I used that one," I said.

"On whom?" Rose asked, grabbing my arm. She was practically bouncing as much as Alice usually did.

I smiled shyly and tucked in my neck. "Edward."

"No!" Alice and Rose cried together.

I just nodded my head.

"Wow!" Rose breathed. "Bella, I'm really proud of you. If you used it on Edward it means you're really serious about learning to protect yourself."

"I am, Rose!" I promised her.

"What's this move that's making you guys freak out?" Kate asked.

Rose smiled wickedly. "It's for when a guy is standing in front of you and you don't want him there. You knee him in the groin, then knee him in the stomach, and lace your hands together into one big fist and hit him just below the neck."

"You did _that_ to Edward?" Kate cried.

I nodded my head, remembering how my husband had dropped to his knees.

"Wow!" Kate breathed.

"Who else did you bruise?" Alice asked with a huge smile.

"Jasper got his legs kicked out from under him and Emmett got pounced," I told them.

"They taught you the leg sweep thing," Rose said. "I like that one."

"Me too. It was pretty easy once I figured out how to wiggle out of Jasper's grasp. But I liked the pouncing the best!" I said. "Emmett and Jasper say I look like Edward when I fight."

"That's a really high compliment," Alice told me as she patted my leg. "So can I watch next time, now that you know you're a kick ass vamp?"

I laughed at my sister. "Sure, Alice!"

"Screw that!" Rose said. "We're going to go watch in person! Emmett and Jasper don't get to have all the fun. There's a lot you can learn from us, Bella."

"I'm sure there is, Rose," I replied, resting my head on her shoulder. "Just make sure Edward knows you're coming. He's trying, but this isn't easy on him."

"What's his problem with training you?" Kate asked.

"It's not that he has a problem with the training," I answered. "It's watching me get hurt until I learn what I need to that he has trouble with."

"Oh!" Kate replied. "He really loves you, Bella."

I smiled brightly. "Yes, he does! And I love him just as much."

"So!" Kate started. "I would really like to know more about how you two first got together, if you don't mind. I know a little of it from Esme, but … a human and a vampire! Wow!"

"But you and Tanya and Irina … haven't you been around humans?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for long," Kate answered.

"Oh. Well! I … I'm not sure where to start," I said truthfully.

"Start with the car ride home from Port Angeles," Alice instructed.

"Okay," I replied. "Well, I was asking Edward all kinds of questions. It was the first time that he actually let down his wall and was honest with me. I told him my guess about what he was. He wasn't very happy that I had figured him out. I learned later on he was upset because he was worried I would run away from him. That weekend, he took me to his meadow for the first time. I scared him!" I chuckled.

"You scared a vampire?" Kate asked, with disbelief on her face.

"Edward likes to tease her that she's the only person capable of giving a vampire a heart-attack," Rose said with a grin.

"I got too close, too fast, and Edward didn't know how to react. He ran from me and I got to really see his speed and strength. It was really the first time I saw him as a vampire. He tried to convince himself that I saw him as a monster. He didn't see himself clearly back then."

"What happened next?" Kate asked, inching closer and bouncing in place.

"Edward came back and sat next to me again. The sun was shining and he was sparkling so beautifully. I held his hand and tried to see every little sparkle individually. We talked some more about how he craved my blood and my company at the same time. And then he looked at me …" I smiled, remembering his face as he said the words to me. "_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb_. We admitted our feelings for each other. Everything just kind of snowballed from there."

"That explains the team names," Kate chuckled. "It's like a fairytale romance for the two of you."

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'. "It's just a life I was lucky enough to stumble into. We've had bad luck, monsters, unhappy days … but I would relive every bit of it again and again as long as I always ended up with Edward in the end."

"You're devoted to him," Kate said softly. "So how long did it take him to attempt holding you and kissing you?"

"Well, we held each other in the meadow as we talked," I answered. "And the kiss came not long after we left the meadow and headed for my truck."

"He managed it that soon?" Kate cried.

"Yep!" I chuckled. "Although, it didn't go exactly as he had planned."

"Did he lose control?" Kate asked, worry lacing her tone.

I started giggling very softly and glancing at my sisters. "It wasn't Edward." I shook my head as my giggles ramped up into guffaws.

Rose pushed me and I fell over on my side. "She always starts cracking herself up when she remembers their first kiss," Rose explained. "Bella was the one to lose control. She grabbed a hold of Edward and really laid one on him."

"Edward didn't know what to do!" Alice laughed. "The look on his face was priceless!"

"Alice, did you peak at everything?" Kate asked.

"Nope!" Alice chuckled. "Only when I needed to make sure Bella would be safe."

"The rest she made me tell her in person," I added, sitting back up.

"How long was it before you two were intimate?" Kate questioned.

I crinkled my nose. "Not until our wedding night. And after that, not until I was changed. Edward was too nervous and worried about hurting me."

"And now they're like rabbits!" Alice cried.

I snagged a pillow and tossed it at her head. "Hush up!"

She smiled wickedly and I pounced on her, both of us falling over as we laughed. "Bella, you're the best little sister, even if you are fashion-challenged!" Alice chuckled.

"And you, Alice, are the best friend a girl could have, even with the shopping addiction you suffer from," I giggled.

Our afternoon slumber party lasted well into the night, just like real ones are supposed to. I smiled at the fact. It had nothing to do with being a human or being a vampire; it had to do with who surrounded you, and right now, it was my family and friends. At that moment, I didn't think I could've asked for more.


	20. 19E I See

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family and the Denali Coven spend time together.

**I See …**

"Esme, this basement is such an unusual style for you," Carmen remarked. '_The paint is so dark and I can't imagine her putting up posters._'

"I am not responsible for this … unique style," Esme replied. '_Why did I ever agree to give Emmett free reign down here?_'

"Very tactful, mom," Bella giggled. I tightened my embrace on her a little and placed a kiss on her head. She let out another soft giggle, making me smile.

"Edward, what do you think of the decorating?" Tanya asked me. '_He can't possibly like this._'

"I think it reflects its owner quite nicely," I said. "Right, Emmett?"

"Can't talk. Racing. Must beat Jazz." Emmett had his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and his entire body was leaning in the direction he was trying to make the car go. '_Go car. Go car. Beat Jazz._'

"You don't have a chance," Jasper taunted. "You're two laps down." '_Should I tell him Alice has already seen this and he loses? Nope. It's more fun to stretch it out._'

"Are they always so competitive?" Tanya asked. '_They look ready to fight._'

"Haven't you seen them this way before?" Bella questioned.

"We don't have video games at my home and we never had the pleasure of visiting their home in Forks," Tanya replied. '_Not since they needed to move so quickly for you, little one._'

I shifted Bella in my arms, pulling her away from Tanya slightly. I really did not want to get into another argument with Tanya, but if she continued with these thoughts … Maybe I should have Esme speak with her instead. It might go over better and actually sink into Tanya's thick head.

"Oh, well, yeah. They're always like this," Bella informed her. "Actually, they are being well behaved right now. Usually, there's a lot more insults with some colorful language thrown in."

"Damn it, Jazz," Emmett fussed. '_I can do this. I can beat him. It's only two and a half laps._'

"See," Bella giggled.

"Emmett, there are ladies present," I reminded him.

"I know you're down here, Edward. I haven't forgotten," Emmett chuckled. '_If I can't beat Jazz, then I can pick on Edward._'

"That's not nice, Em," Bella chided.

"Relax, Picky. I'm just teasing," Emmett told her. '_I should get to have some fun tonight. Stupid Jazz._'

"Bella, I have not had many chances to speak directly with you while we have been here. How are you enjoying your married life?" Tanya asked.

"I am enjoying it very much. Edward is an excellent husband," Bella replied.

'_I don't doubt that he is._' "And your adaptation to this life?" Tanya questioned.

"So far, so good," Bella answered.

"I was shocked to find out that you are attending school with the humans so soon after your change," Tanya stated. '_How can she do that? She should still be struggling for control._'

"Bella shows remarkable restraint. She has not encountered any problems so far." I attempted to make the statement sound as final as possible. I did not like the direction Tanya was trying to lead the conversation toward.

"Bella hunts on a very regular schedule to keep up her resistance. And with Edward in each of her classes, there really is no danger. He makes sure they sit downwind from everyone and they are only at the college for a few classes each day," Carlisle explained. '_I hope that satisfies her curiosity, Edward._'

"Glad to hear so many precautions are being taken," Tanya said. '_I wonder if her restraint is tied to her desire to please Edward. I know I would be willing to do most anything to please him and I am not in love with him the way she is._' "We certainly wouldn't want any misfortune to come to dear Bella."

"Considering how close Edward and Bella are, her misfortune would be his and we certainly wouldn't want anything to happen to either of them," Eleazar said suddenly, staring at Tanya. '_She has to let it go. Bella is his other half, not Tanya._'

"You cheated, Jasper!" Emmett roared, jumping up onto his feet.

Jasper slowly rose to his feet, a smug grin on his face. "That was all skill, dear brother."

"How did you do it?" Emmett asked.

"Do what?" Jasper replied.

"Cheat at the game!" Emmett yelled.

"I told you, I didn't cheat. It's your fault you ended up three laps down. You never slow down in the curves and then you spin out and take forever to get going again," Jasper explained.

"Racing takes finesse, Emmett. You have to slow down and speed up in the right areas," Alice commented.

"Stay out of this, you little pixie," Emmett warned, pointing a finger at Alice.

"I don't care how aggravated you are about losing, you don't need to talk to my wife that way," Jasper yelled, stepping closer to Emmett.

"Emmett, sit down and cool off," Rose ordered.

"Yes, boys. That's an excellent idea," Esme agreed.

"I know how to settle this," Emmett announced. "Let's take it outside and wrestle it out."

"Lead the way," Jasper said, pointing toward the stairs.

We all got up and followed them up the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the backdoor. Rose, Alice, Bella and I stood near the garage to have the best view of the match. Everyone else stood on the back porch.

Emmett and Jasper started circling each other.

"Let's go, major pain. I'm waiting on you to make a move," Emmett taunted. '_Finally get to kick his butt._'

"Don't fall for it, Jazz," Bella warned. "Get him to move first."

"Stay out of it, Picky, unless you want to be next," Emmett shot back.

Alice quickly sent me a warning with her thoughts. '_Edward, don't let Bella agree to Emmett's challenge. It doesn't end well for her and the Denali Coven gets a little too curious about the extent of her injuries._'

"I'll …" Bella started, but I put my hand over her mouth.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Not today, you don't. He's in a foul mood over the game and he won't be in the right frame of mind to watch what he's doing. With the Denali Coven here, I don't think it would be wise."

She nodded her head and I removed my hand from her mouth. She pulled on my shirt until my head was near hers again. "Thanks for watching out for me."

I smiled her favorite crooked grin and kissed her temple. "As if I would do anything else."

Bella suddenly smiled brightly and turned around to face me. She waved her hand to Alice and Rose, beckoning them to come closer. She pulled us all into a little huddle.

"Guys, do you know the nursery rhyme for when a kid rips his pants?" she asked.

Rose, Alice, and I shook our heads. We didn't have any memories of grade school.

"Well, I only know this because I saw it yesterday when I was watching one of my videos. But a kid that was in school with me ripped his pants and the class yelled out this rhyme to him. 'I see London, I see France. I see Emmett in his underpants!' Of course, the kid's name wasn't Emmett, but we're going to use that name so I threw it in there," Bella explained.

"I'm so proud of you," Rose said, pulling Bella into a hug. "You've given me another wonderful way to tease my husband."

I smiled at my Bella, pleased she was happy with her videos. I'd managed to make copies of Renee's home movies when we'd visited her in Jacksonville. I'd been saving them, waiting for the right time to give them to Bella. When she'd told me that she realized she was forgetting, I gave her the videos. I only wished I'd had some of Charlie and her together as well.

"Get ready. It's going to happen soon," Alice announced.

We all turned around to watch the match. Emmett and Jasper had each other by the shoulders, trying to roll each other to the ground. Emmett got a grip on Jasper and lifted him into the air before slamming him back to the ground. As Emmett bent over to push Jasper further into the ground, a ripping sound echoed through the yard. Emmett must have realized what happened because he stopped moving.

"Now!" Rose ordered.

"I see London, I see France. I see Emmett in his underpants!" Rose, Alice, Bella, and I yelled out.

Jasper took up the chant with us. "I see London, I see France. I see Emmett in his underpants!"

"Ooh! They're red too!" Alice giggled.

"And shiny!" Bella added through her laughter.

Emmett's hands flew to his backside as he stood up straight and tried to cover the rip. "Rose, some help here, please!" he begged.

"If you're not enjoying your southern exposure, you should run into the house and change," Rose told him. "But from where I'm standing, the view's not half bad."

"So you're saying you don't care that other women can see my backside?" Emmett challenged.

Rose ran over, lifted him up and ran him into the house. Alice, Jasper, and I started laughing.

"Rose just picked him up!" Bella said, pointing in the direction our siblings had run.

"Yes," Alice giggled. "She's done it before, too."

"How, though? Emmett's ten times her size!" Bella said with awe in her voice.

"Vampire, duh!" Alice replied, tapping Bella's forehead with a single finger. "Watch!" Alice ran over and picked up Jasper. "See?"

"Holy cow!" Bella cried.

Alice put Jasper down and they both laughed at my wife's stunned expression. Bella turned and looked at me, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, no you don't!" I laughed. "Don't even think about it."

"Lucky for her, you'll never know if she is thinking about it until it's too late!" Alice chirped.

"Damn!" I muttered.

Bella still had that cunning look on her face and she was a little too close for comfort. There was no way I was going to let her try to pick me up.

"You'll have to catch me first," I called out to Bella, already running through the forest.

"Cheater!" she laughed, already in pursuit of me.

"Get him, Bella!" Jasper and Alice yelled after us.

I knew she couldn't catch me, especially with a head start. I just needed to decide where I wanted to lead her and when I wanted to _let_ her catch me. I decided some time in our meadow would be a good idea and changed direction to head for it.

"I'm going to catch you, Edward Cullen."

"We'll see about that, Bella Cullen," I laughed.

I forced myself to move faster. I had a specific plan in mind and I needed to reach the meadow with as much time between us as possible. I ran through the last of the trees and broke through into the small clearing, then turned and double-backed so I would end up behind Bella. I knew my scent was everywhere and she wouldn't be able to pinpoint me by it.

I crouched down low and watched her speed by me. She went into the meadow, giggling to herself. I watched her come to a stop and search the area for me. I quietly snuck up behind her as she started walking through the high grass, looking for me.

I leaned close to her and whispered, "Boo."

She jumped and turned around, slapping at my arms. I laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

"Vampires don't scare you but ghosts do?" I asked her, still chuckling.

"I knew there was no ghost here, Edward," she replied, walking away from me. "I just wasn't expecting you to sneak up behind me."

I ran to her and scooped her up into my arms, cradling her against my chest. She looked up at me with those beautiful, golden eyes of hers and I was the one feeling dazzled for a change.

"Are you planning to stare at me all day?" she asked with a smirk on her beautiful lips.

"I'm seriously considering it. You _are_ the most beautiful creature in the world, after all."

I laid down in the grass with Bella on top of me. She turned onto her stomach and looked up at me, her chin resting on my chest.

"I can't believe Emmett ripped his pants like that," she said, humor shining in her eyes.

"At least he was wearing underwear today," I chuckled.

"Emmett goes commando?" she asked, looking horrified.

"And feels the need to let me know each time he does it."

"That's disgusting," she cried.

"Truly revolting," I agreed.

"My poor, poor, Edward. Subjected to so many of Emmett's rude and crude little thoughts."

"And don't forget all the singing."

"Yes, we mustn't forget the singing. He's told me how much he loves to sing about the two all beef patties with special sauce –"

I put my hand over her mouth, but she continued to speak against my hand, making us both laugh.

"It could be worse, you know," Bella chirped.

"I'm sure I'll regret this later, but how could it be worse?"

"_All_ of our siblings could enjoy torturing you as much as Emmett."

"Yes, that certainly would be worse," I chuckled.

She rested her head on my chest and squeezed my sides with her arms. "I love you, Edward."

"I love _you_, Bella."

"Tell me what you love," she sighed, sounding content.

"I love that you love me. I love your tender heart and your gentle soul. I love how expressive your golden eyes are. I love the way your nose scrunches when Emmett embarrasses you. I love that you still forget to breathe sometimes when I look at you."

"You_would_," she snorted.

"Your turn. What do you love about me?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Your loving heart, your beautiful soul, your passion for your music, your devotion to our family and to me, your willingness to do anything at all that might possibly make me happy, and so many things that I can't even name."

This was one of the times when I didn't need Jasper around to know exactly how my wife was feeling. Her love for me was evident in the way her golden eyes were locked with mine, in the small smile sitting on her beautiful lips, and in the gentle motion of her hand rubbing above my heart. This was my Heaven with my angel.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Sorry for the late posting ... Emmett and I had a disagreement regarding his wardrobe malfunction. We finally worked it out, though. I just had to get Rose on my side to threaten him. LOL!!!


	21. 20B Letter

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**IMPORTANT NEWS: Go to Stephenie's website and check out the official pictures of the Cullen Family!!!! If you look closely, you can see the gold colored contacts!!! Weeeee!!! Also, if anyone hasn't heard yet, Breaking Dawn will be released on August 2nd! Guess we'll have to continue entertaining each other until then. I'll write the story and you send me the review - even exchange! LOL!!!!! **

**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella receives a letter.

**The Letter**

I stared out of the kitchen window, looking over my mother's newly planted flowers. The weeks seemed to be passing quickly and it was already the end of the first week of October. The Denali Coven had returned home days before, much to my relief. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of Irina's glares and Tanya's not so subtle hints to Edward.

At least I had Halloween to look forward to. Alice and I had already started secretly plotting on how to get everyone to celebrate the holiday. I found myself wishing in vain, once again, for time to slow down. I wanted these days to last as long as possible. No matter how hard I tried not to worry or think of the summer, it was all I seemed capable of doing.

"Bella," Esme called.

I turned and smiled at her. "Hi, mom! What's up?"

"Is Edward home?" she asked.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "He's hunting with Emmett. Why?"

"You got a letter in the mail today, Bella. I wasn't sure if you would want Edward to know about it." My mother handed me the envelope.

I looked down at the return address and gasped. "Why?"

"You'll have to open it to find out. I know Edward doesn't always understand your need for privacy in some matters so if you want this to stay between us, it will."

"I think I'll read it before deciding. If Edward comes home before I get back, please tell him I'm walking in the woods."

"Do you want me to keep him here, dear?"

"No thanks, mom. I'll smell him long before he reaches me." I winked at her and touched my nose.

She smiled and nodded.

I headed out the back door and into the woods, going in the opposite direction from where I had seen Edward and Emmett disappear. I walked for awhile, staring at the address on the envelope. I didn't really have any place in particular I was going. I came across a nice outcropping of rocks and decided to sit down on them. I scrambled my way up and stared at the envelope some more.

I took an unnecessary breath and slowly opened it. The paper inside had obviously been torn from a notebook. I smiled, wondering how much of a rush he'd been in to get this out before changing his mind. I unfolded it and stared at the paper. I was surprised it didn't have the scratch-outs and ink blots like his last note did.

_Hey, Bells!_

_I know you're dead and all, but something told me you'd still be able to read. That was a joke, Bells. Smile! So I checked up on Charlie for you. Didn't know if you were having Alice do it or not. I get points for using her name, right? He's doing a little better now. He actually cracked a smile when Billy's team lost the game. I really like his girlfriend, Melanie. She can give Emily a run for her money with the cooking. You should have seen her face when I put away half a chicken and nearly all the sides by myself. Billy slapped me in the head for being a pig in front of her. It's a good thing he's never seen how we eat at Emily's._

_The pack's doing okay. Paul finally imprinted. The girl's name is Layla. She's from the Makah reservation. She's pretty cool. It's really funny to watch her calm Paul down. He's been working hard on his anger issues since meeting her. Sam's only had to knock him upside the head a couple dozen times lately! Leah's still a pain. Seth is just as confident and cocky as he was after the battle. Quill and Embry have just about eaten their weight in food ten times over and still don't show it. Quill got to visit with Claire for a little while last week. It's so weird! But then again, I'm sure it'll be a lot weirder once Claire is older and ready to be told. Emily finally picked a date for the wedding. Sam is really looking forward to it._

_So I thought some more about what you said in the clearing. Actually, I didn't think about it. I just sort of found myself living it. I imprinted, Bells. Her name is Amber and she just moved to LaPush with her family. She's a year older than me, so I clearly still have a thing for older women. Ha!_

_So I was walking down at First Beach and there was this brown haired girl sitting on the tree there. For a moment, I thought it might be you, but then I remembered that you stink now and I would have smelled you. Just joking, Bells. Promise! So I walked over to her and introduced myself. She told me her name was Amber and that she had just moved here._

_We started talking about hobbies and I told her about my car and our bikes. She told me about her own project car. It's so sweet, Bells! It's a '69 Camaro. The car's rust colored right now, but she plans to paint it black. So while she was telling me about the car, she looked up at me and smiled and that was it. I had this feeling, like I never wanted to leave her side, like it would physically hurt me if I did. That way you used to hold onto yourself suddenly made sense to me, Bells._

_I'm not saying that I agree with your choices. I still wish you would have stayed human, even if you stayed with him. But I understand why you wanted to be his equal and be with him forever. I have to get going. I'm taking Amber to meet the rest of the pack soon. I hope Leah's in a good mood tonight._

_Don't expect a lot of letters or anything from me. It's too much like homework. But if any other life altering things happen, I might send you a note. I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you wanted to write me, but just be careful. Charlie still comes down to fish every Saturday. Keep on enjoying the afterlife there, Bells! Tell Eddie I said 'hi'!_

_Your favorite werewolf best friend,_

_Jake_

I stared down at the letter, my brow furrowing. I couldn't quite grasp the whole concept of it. And then I started to giggle. Small giggles. Just little pieces of sound and breath. It quickly ramped up into guffaws and full blown laughter.

I fell off the rocks and held my chest as I continued to laugh. Was he on drugs when he wrote that? I snickered to myself, remembering how Edward had once told me I was his drug. I wondered if Amber was Jake's. I snorted and started laughing loudly all over again.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jasper standing over me, grinning down at me. He was obviously feeling my humor.

"Hey, Jazzy!" I giggled. "What brings you out here?"

"I could feel and hear you from the house. What's got you so tickled?"

I waved the letter at him as I sat up, crossing my legs underneath me. "I think it might be a practical joke. If it's not, I think someone needs to be drug tested." I watched closely as Jasper read over the letter.

He looked at me and smirked. He dropped down beside me and handed me the letter back. "You found that humorous enough to laugh your little head off?"

"Didn't you?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I really didn't know him that well. I knew his very presence drove my brother insane, but that was about it."

"I still can't believe I never realized how jealous Edward was of Jacob. It seems so clear now," I mused.

"That's why they call it hindsight, Bella."

"Fun-ny!" I said, poking my tongue at my brother.

Jasper pointed at the paper in my hand. "So about this letter … what exactly was funny?"

"Opening it up with the whole 'you're dead' comment was a totally Jake thing to do. Picturing Billy slapping him without hurting himself is pretty funny. I broke my hand the one time I hit him! Meeting his imprint on our tree was pretty entertaining, too! I guess I find it all so funny because he was so determined that it was never going to happen to him. And upgrading Edward from 'leech' to 'Eddie' is hilarious in its own way."

"I doubt Edward will agree with you," Jasper chuckled. I shrugged. "Are you going to write him back?"

"Not this time. The only response I can think of is 'I told you so' in giant bold letters. Neon pink for the color, too!" I started laughing all over again, picturing Jake opening up such a letter.

"Are you okay, Bella? This almost reminds me of the night Alice and you made us do Karaoke."

"I'm fine!" I assured him, patting his shoulder. "Speaking of that night! Are you ready to become President of the EBA fan club yet? You know I've been saving that job just for you!" I lifted my head up as I caught _his_ scent. "Well, Jazz, this has been fun, but if you don't want to be emotionally overloaded, I suggest you run for home right … about … now."

As I finished the last word, Edward stepped out of the trees.

Jasper spun around to follow my line of sight. "I'll see you later, Bella," he said as he jumped up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime, big brother!" I chuckled.

I watched Jazz take off into the trees. I turned back toward Edward to find him sitting next to me.

"What are you two doing way out here?" Edward asked.

"Just chatting. I actually came out here alone, but Jazz was sweet enough to come and check on me."

"Why?"

"I had a bit of a laughing fit." I handed Edward the letter.

He took it, but kept staring at me.

I nodded toward the paper. "It's from Jake. Jasper didn't think it was as funny as I did. I'm curious to see how you feel about it."

I saw his eyes tighten at the mention of Jake's name. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but still more than I liked. Edward lowered his head and read the note quickly. When he looked up at me, his face showed pure disgust.

"Why does everyone feel the need to shorten my name?" he whined.

"You are such a baby!" I said, taking his face between my hands. I kissed his lips quickly. "Besides, don't you think it's better than the alternatives he usually reserves for you?"

"Hardly," Edward muttered.

"So did you see what I would find funny in it?" I moved so that my head was in his lap and I could see his face perfectly. I took his free hand and traced the lines on his palm.

"He's nearly as bad as you with the vampire jokes," Edward chuckled. "I imagine the mental image of him getting smacked was funny to you. My nickname, of course. But nothing to elicit the type of emotion that would send Jasper after you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I told Jasper, I find it funny because he was so sure it wasn't going to happen to him. You heard his thoughts and spoke with him, Edward. He spent so much time convincing himself that I would forever be the only person he could love."

"It was nice of him to let you know about Charlie's well-being."

"Yep. Very much like the old Jake."

"Will you write him?"

"No. There's nothing to reply to. I don't think he'd appreciate me telling him that I told him so anyway. Besides! I'm sure he considers reading too much like homework as well."

"It wouldn't bother me if you wanted to write him back."

"Liar!" I chuckled, tapping his nose with my finger. "You'll get there one day, but you aren't there yet. Besides, we both know that if I wanted to write him back, I would. But I don't, so I won't. And if you know what's good for you, you won't write him back either."

"I had no plans to! He called me 'Eddie' for God's sake!"

"Aw, but Jake's just letting you know he tolerates you now, Eddie!" I laughed.

Edward glared at me for a second then smiled wickedly. He grabbed my sides and started tickling me, setting me off on another round of laughing. "What if I start calling you 'Izzy'? Will you find that funny?"

"I find that I'll kick your butt as soon as you finish teaching me how!" I laughed.

"Isabella, you are completely absurd," Edward said, pulling me into a hug.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," I sighed, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Did you enjoy your time with Emmett?"

"Yes, actually. We came up with some more ideas on how to present our track idea to Esme."

"What are some of Emmett's ideas?"

"Well, the one I keep shooting down the most is sending you in to ask for us. He's convinced himself that Esme will allow you anything you ask for."

"I think you should start calling Emmett the absurd one! I might be the baby of the family, but if Esme doesn't want a track in her backyard, then there won't be one!"

"I agree, love," Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "That's why I told him we need to have Rosalie sketch the inside and outside of the building. That way, we can prove to Esme it will blend in. I also told him we need to build it further away. It would probably be best to leave some trees blocking it from the house."

"Those are good ideas, husband."

"Thank you, wife."

I pulled on his shirt collar, bringing his face to mine, and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go exploring!" I announced, jumping up to my feet. "We haven't searched this side of the yard yet."

"Okay," Edward said as he stood.

I took the note, folded it and stuck it in my back pocket. I twined my fingers with Edward's and we started walking deeper into the trees. "So I was thinking about what you said last week about the castles in England."

"And?"

"And I really think that's something I would enjoy doing with you. But I don't want to spend the entire summer away from everyone. So if we could maybe spend a month or six weeks alone and then finish out the summer here with everyone else, I think I would really like that."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all."

"So who gets to drive in England?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He pulled me in front of him and kept me walking.

"You know I'm probably going to fall soon with you making me walk backwards."

"You know I won't let you fall," Edward replied, grinning at me. "And as for the driving, I think you should just sit back and relax since it will be your first true vacation with me."

"I bet you do!" I chuckled.

"Would you be opposed to climbing on my back?" Edward asked, grinning at me.

"Hmmm …" I said, pretending to consider his offer. "Well …"

His smile faltered some.

I laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "If you'd hurry up and turn around, it would make it a lot easier for me to get on."

Edward chuckled as he turned and leaned down some. I jumped up onto his back and locked my legs around his waist. I rested my arms on his shoulders as he stood up. I planted a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. I knew how much he liked that.

"So what made you decide to have me climb up on your back?" I asked.

Edward shrugged and that made me laugh. I never understood how he could manage to do with me on his back. If I tried that, I'd probably drop the person or something.

I kissed his neck again and he sighed happily. "I think you just wanted me here so you could get me to kiss your neck," I said sweetly.

"How quickly you've discovered my secret agenda, love!" Edward joked. "Would you like me to put you down, now that you've figured me out?"

"No. That's okay. I don't mind."

We explored the woods in companionable silence for another hour. Edward chose to walk at a human pace so we would have more time together. For no particular reason at all, I had a sudden urge for us to change direction.

"Edward, go left."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want you to go that way."

"Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, Edward stepped out of the trees and we found ourselves in a little meadow. It wasn't nearly as big as the one in Forks, but it had that same safe and secluded feeling to it. It was too far into the fall season for there to be flowers, but the grass was tall and golden colored.

I slid down from Edward and walked out into the field. I leaned forward, letting the tall grass tickle my fingertips. "I bet it's really beautiful in the spring and summer," I said, turning to face my husband.

"With you standing in the middle of it, it's absolutely stunning right now," Edward replied.

The late day sun broke free of the clouds and filled the small area. I smiled, closing my eyes and turning my face up to meet the heat of the sun. I opened my eyes and looked down at my arms, shocked once again to see them sparkling.

Edward moved to my side and took me into his arms, pulling us down into the tall grass. He took my hand and held it much the same way as I had done to him on that first day in the meadow in Forks. We sat quietly and marveled at the beauty of each other.

"Edward, I love you."

He smiled and leaned towards me. "I love you, too, Bella." He closed the distance between us and kissed me sweetly just as the sun began its daily descent into twilight.


	22. 21E Curious

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**If you haven't heard: Go to Stephenie's website and check out the official pictures of the Cullen Family!!!! If you look closely, you can see the gold colored contacts!!! Weeeee!!! And yes, Jasper's hair is weird b/c it's a wig - he's in another movie at the moment so hopefully, it'll look better when they can die his hair. Also, Breaking Dawn will be released on August 2nd! ****  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Alice discuss a potential problem.

**Curious**

"Alice," I called, as I knocked on her bedroom door. I knew from her thoughts that she was flipping through a fashion magazine.

She opened the door and smiled. "You want to take a ride in the car!"

"Yes," I chuckled, shaking my head at her. Not many things got past my pixie sister. "Are you free to join me?"

"You're debating on whether or not to let me drive. I'll make it easy for you, Edward! If I can drive, I'll come along. If not, then you'll just have to come back another day."

"Don't you ever get tired of blackmailing the family you're supposed to love so much?"

"Silly Edward! I blackmail you _because_ I love you."

I laughed and yanked her out of her room, holding her under my arm. She giggled and kicked her feet out behind her, not really trying to get away.

"Yeah!" she squealed, as I put her down outside of the garage building. "You're going to let me drive!"

"It probably _is_ your turn," I sighed, not completely happy with letting someone else drive my car. It was such a fine piece of engineering and precision driving … the Volvo was probably feeling neglected! I chuckled to myself as I got in on the passenger side.

Alice got into the driver's seat and used the controls to move the seat up and forward until she was comfortable. She turned to me with a face-splitting smile. "Keys, please!"

I chuckled as I dropped them into her little hands. She went to put them in the ignition and I stopped her hand.

"The ignition is sensitive. Just barely turn the key forward to start the car. It's got a lot of power, so be careful pulling out of the garage. Rose would kill us both if you damaged the X5 … We won't talk about what I would do if you hit the Aston Martin."

"Edward, have a little bit of faith in your favorite sister! I have been driving nearly as long as you! And I own a Porsche, duh! I think I know how to handle a fast car!"

"And what makes you think you're my favorite sister?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"So many things … Where to start? Oh! I know! Because I said so!" she giggled, as she started the car. She carefully pulled out of the garage, but as soon as she was clear of it, she was tearing down the driveway.

"What are you doing?" I cried, glaring at her.

"Nothing you haven't done," she said in a sing-song voice. "Sit back and relax, Edward. I'm in complete control!"

"Relax … I'd like to see you relax if I took off like that in the Porsche," I grumbled.

"I'd only be upset if you didn't," she chided. "It would mean something was wrong with you."

"Ha, ha," I muttered.

"Don't sulk, brother! It's _so_ not the look for you! Besides! I want to get back to all the wonderful reasons why I'm your favorite sister."

"Which are?" I chuckled, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Well, besides the obvious reason, there's everything I did to help you to get and to keep Bella. There's the super romantic and elegant wedding I put together for you and your beautiful bride. And the recent honeymoon you took, as well as this lovely car we're sitting in now. Not to mention all the little ways I make your life wonderful, like picking out your clothing and helping to bring out the sexy side of your Bella!"

"Those are okay reasons," I said, trying to hold back my laughter. "But what's the obvious reason?"

She turned and looked at me, a rarely seen serious expression gracing her small face. "Because we understand each other in ways our siblings never will. Bella can understand to an extent because of her ability, but she's such a new member to our family … She has no idea of how things used to be for you, or the rest of us, before she came along."

"Carlisle, Esme, and you were really the only ones who understood me back then."

"That's because you wouldn't put down that damn wall of yours and open yourself up to the rest of the family."

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose, Alice."

"Not on purpose, Edward. But you have to admit you had no desire to change. You were so convinced you were complete in yourself. You refused to listen to anyone else's opinions on the matter. Even Eleazar tried to point it out to you."

"I just …" I started to say before she interrupted me.

"Thought we were all wrong," she finished with a smirk. "You figured you knew better since you could hear everyone's thoughts, had lived a long time, had read a lot of books, and had watched a lot of television. And then sweet, frail, human Bella came tripping along and showed the almighty Edward Cullen that he doesn't know everything!" My sister's tinkling laughter filled the car.

"Bella has drastically changed the way I view the world," I mused. I pictured my wife's smiling face in my head and grinned.

"One of my absolute favorite days of watching the two of you together is still that day at school when you asked her to ride with you to Seattle. Your face was priceless and Jazzy said your nerves were shot! Right up until Bella said '_Honestly, Edward_'." My sister's voice was an exact replica of Bella's as she uttered those words.

"Why that day and those words?" I asked, curiosity burning through me.

"The moment your name tumbled for her lips, all of your nervousness melted away into happy anticipation," Alice explained. "I didn't need to have visions to see how vital Bella was to your happiness, to your very existence … It was written on your face."

"You've stood by me through a lot, Alice."

"That's what a favorite sister does, Edward," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry I fought you so hard."

"I know. You were never one to take the easy route, Edward. But I still love you! Now that we have our mushy moment out of the way, why don't we get down to business? Tell me about this human that has you so worried."

"You know, it would be nice, once in awhile, to get to bring up a topic_before_ you do it for me," I said, giving her an annoyed look.

"Hold your breath for that!" Alice giggled. She saw me glaring and she sighed. "Fine! Edward, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Why, yes, Alice!" I said, giving her a smile.

She poked her tongue at me and then giggled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, then started explaining the situation to my sister. "There's a human I would like you to watch out for. I hate to ask for any more favors seeing as you're already watching the Volturi. But this human's lurid daydreams about Bella are getting rather dark and much more frequent. His name is Stephen and he's in the business writing class that Bella and I are taking. In the beginning, the dreams were just annoying. I stopped Bella from blocking me, not wanting her to have to hear them everyday. But now …"

"What sort of daydreams, Edward?"

"It's difficult to pinpoint exactly what makes me so uneasy about them … They start out like the typical human fantasies with Bella agreeing to date him. When he pictures their dates, they're plain – nothing especially exciting or romantic – mostly meeting at a pizza place and eating together. But even that bothers me. Who wants a date with a woman like Bella and _meets_ her for pizza? He doesn't _take_ her anywhere at all and he doesn't attempt to be romantic towards her either. It's almost as if he's studying her. And I can't shake the feeling that he's purposefully keeping himself from becoming attached to her in any way. It's just very odd, Alice."

"Does he picture any human contact with her? A handshake? A kiss on the cheek? Anything?"

"No. He always sits opposite from her, with his hands in his lap."

"Sounds as if he's frightened of her."

"Yes, but why? And if he is frightened, why daydream about dating her?"

"Maybe he just has self-esteem issues," she offered.

"Maybe."

"You don't sound like you have any believe in that at all, Edward."

I shrugged. I couldn't find words to properly express my anxiety.

"You said the dreams were getting dark. What did you mean by that?" she asked.

"He had a different sort of daydream yesterday. He pictured himself in a small, dirty room. Bella was sitting in a chair directly in front of him. She was motionless, with her hands in her lap. She looked scared of him and he was smiling, as if he was happy she feared him." I turned in the seat, facing my sister. "He stopped the dream, Alice. I've never seen a human manage that before. They've always had to finish it or it would just keep popping back into their thoughts. He cut it off and focused on the lesson, only thinking of how to complete the assignment. It was … eerie."

"Does Bella have any idea of what this boy's been thinking about her?"

"No. As I said, I no longer let her block me in that class. I've told her I don't need it."

"You know how much she hates it when you hide things from her."

"I'm not hiding it, necessarily. I just don't want to worry her with it … Especially when it will probably amount to nothing more than me being overprotective."

"If these dreams continue or get worse, you'll need to at least caution her to stay away from him. Although, I think you should just be completely honest with her now and tell her everything that's been going on."

"I'll take that into consideration," I said, smiling at her. "For now, I think we should turn around and head home. By the time we get back, Bella will be done gardening with Esme."

"It's amazing how Bella makes time to do something with each of us," Alice chirped.

"She loves our family very much."

"And you above all others, brother. Don't you ever doubt that or forget it for one second. Or I'll have to kick your big, old, mind-reading butt!"

"Didn't you get onto Bella recently about using Emmett's type of language?" I smirked.

"I'm allowed. I'm older!" Alice giggled.

"Sure!" I said, rolling my eyes at her.

We rode in comfortable silence together for awhile. Alice and I had always had a unique relationship. I smiled to myself, remembering the first time I'd met her. I'd come back from hunting to find that she'd joined our family and stolen my room. Normally, my temper would've gotten out of control, but I'd found it hard to be angry with the little pixie.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, a grin on her own face.

"I was remembering the first words I spoke when I met you," I chuckled.

Alice laughed happily, her golden eyes twinkling. "You didn't even say them to me! You were talking to Emmett _about_ me!" She cleared her throat, then did an accurate impression of my voice. "Esme tells you no dog so you bring home a pixie instead?"

We looked at each other for a moment, remembering that day clearly. Alice let out a brief giggle and it set of the thunderous laughter that poured forth from both of us.

"I told you we would be best friends," Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, waving a hand at her.

"So when are you going to have another training session for Bella?"

"Tomorrow, after school."

"Rose and I might stop by. Bella said we should give you a heads up about it."

"Smart woman, that wife of mine!" I chuckled.

"How much is it bothering you?"

"It hasn't been too bad so far, but we're still on the basics. Jasper's planned for tomorrow's lesson to concentrate on proper fighting stance and throwing punches. The practice after that is the one I'm freaking out about. It will be the first one where Jasper and Emmett start to hit back."

"I can always look for you and give you the play-by-play so you know what to expect."

"No, thank you. This training is as much for me as it is for her. I have to learn to back off and let her stand on her own in certain situations."

"That's a very wise thing you just said, brother."

"I know," I said, flashing my teeth at her.

"You know what your problem is, Edward? You've been right one too many times."

"And do you know what your problem is, dear Alice?"

"Of course, I do! The best stores are not open twenty-four-seven," she smirked.

I laughed at her, shaking my head. "I was going to say you have the same problem as me."

"I know."

"See!" I chuckled.

"That's what makes us such a great team, Edward! We're like Harry and Bess!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Harry Houdini and his partner Bess! Only I'm the magician and you're my sidekick, and we're only sister and brother. Not to mention that our outfits are a thousand times better!"

"Moving on!" I said, wanting to get away from Alice's strange musing. "I wanted to thank you again for helping Bella with the car and the party. And I really like the keychain. You picked some great pictures to put on it."

"I know how much you like the one from New York. And the one of Bella, you, and me together has always been a personal favorite of mine."

"Her two favorite people in the all world," I said, smiling to myself.

"What?" my sister asked.

"Bella keeps that picture on the mirror of her dresser. She wrote on the back of it and it says 'my two favorite people in all the world'."

"She really is too sweet!" Alice giggled.

"No, she's just perfect."

"And she's just heard us turn into the driveway. She'll be standing by the garage waiting to greet you."

"Sometimes, Alice, that little quirk of yours comes in handy!"

"I can say the same for you, Edward! And by the way, that favor you asked for, I'll take care of it. I'll let you know if I see anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Alice." I dropped my voice low so no one else would hear me. "You're a good sister and I love you. And I'll deny ever saying that if asked. Not even Jasper will persuade me to tell the truth."

Alice laughed happily as she stopped the car and put in park. My door opened and I looked up to see my wife holding it open, smiling at me.

"Hey, stranger!" Bella giggled. "Where did you and Alice go off to?"

"It was her turn to drive," I said, climbing out of the car. I pulled Bella into my arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

She wrapped her own arms around my back. "I love you, too."

"I have to park the car in the garage, love."

"One more minute."

"Okay," I laughed.

"On second thought, park the car," Bella said, pulling away. "Because the next time I wrap my arms around you, you aren't going anywhere for the rest of the night."

"That sounds excellent, love. Go on up to our room. I'll be right behind you."

She smiled and nodded, then took off into the house. I pulled the car into the garage and climbed out. I grabbed a rag and quickly wiped it down, thinking over my conversation with Alice. I hoped she wouldn't have any visions. I hoped this human got over his infatuation with my wife. But I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it wouldn't be that easy.


	23. 22E Training2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward, Jasper, and Emmett train Bella in fighting and self-defense.

**Training 2**

"Bella," Jasper called. "Today, we're going to focus on your fighting stance and teaching you to throw a punch. The first thing you need to remember is that fighting as a vampire is very similar to fighting as a human. The differences are that we move faster, we hit harder, and our nails are capable of ripping through another vampire's skin. The mechanics of fighting are the same, however. The way you stand and throw your punch effects how much damage your blow causes. I'm going to explain the proper fighting stance to you first. Then Edward will help you move your limbs into the right position. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Jazz," Bella replied.

"Since you are right handed, your left arm, side, and leg will face forward. Keep both of your arms close to your body, either at your side or in front of your chest. Your elbows should point down toward your hips and your fists should point up toward your chin. By standing sideways and keeping your arms close, you narrow your size as a target for the attacker. You're going to plant your feet shoulder width apart, while bending your knees slightly. Keep your weight on the balls of your feet so you can move more quickly to avoid any oncoming punches or kicks. Always keep the back of your hand and arm facing outwards so you can block any hits coming your way. Did you understand all of that?"

"Yes, Jazz," Bella replied.

"Edward," Jasper said, nodding at me.

I walked over to Bella and grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her sideways. I gently kicked her feet apart to the correct width. Pressing down on her shoulders, I got her knees bent to the correct position. I grabbed her hands and checked her fists.

"Bella, you're going to break your thumbs by keeping them in that position. Take your thumbs out from between your fingers. You want them on the outside, resting across your fingers, without them poking upwards." I demonstrated with my own hands.

Bella nodded and changed the position of her fingers. "Like this?"

"Exactly!" I told her.

"Ready, Bella?" Jasper asked, drawing her attention back to him.

She nodded her head.

"When you throw the punch, you want to make sure the first two knuckles of your hand connect first. These are the knuckles above the index and middle fingers." Jasper touched Bella's knuckles to make sure she understood. "You also want to the knuckles to connect evenly, at the same time. If you don't, you risk popping or spraining a finger and that will break your focus. As you start to throw the punch, extend your arm straight out from your body. Keep your head and back straight. Do not lean into the punch! If you do, you'll make your head vulnerable to attack, plus you'll get off balance. Are you following along?"

"Yes, Jasper. Hit with the knuckles while standing straight for balance and to keep my head out of the way," Bella answered.

"I want you to breathe out as you throw the punch. It helps to focus your movement and momentum. Always imagine you are aiming at the other side of your opponent. It will make you more confident and your punch more effective. Fighting is equal parts skill, confidence and follow-through. If you imagine your follow-through, you'll be more confident with your skills. Once you throw the punch, draw back as fast as you can. Don't hit the guy and leave your hand sticking out at him. Bring it right back to the guard position. If you can, follow it up with a second punch. A steady stream of strikes will be much more effective than one punch, or even pausing between punches. You will also want to alternate where you're punching so your opponent won't be able to anticipate your moves as easily. Got it?"

"I think so," Bella said, with a nod of her head. "Hit with the knuckles, keep my balance, keep punching, but not in the same place.

"Bella, you are going to be punching Emmett and Jasper. I'll be walking around to check your stance and targeting," I told her. "We'll start you off with Jasper first. He won't be moving or hitting back yet. We want you to be comfortable throwing a punch first. Remember that you cannot hurt us."

Jasper moved so that he was standing within arms reach of Bella. "Just focus and you'll do fine, Bella," Jasper assured her.

"Go, Bella," I said.

Her punching arm shook from her nerves. She took a deep breath and threw her first punch. It was easy to see she'd held back.

"Bella, you can't hurt Jasper. Try again. As your fist leaves your side, lock your arm and put your body into the punch without leaning forward," I instructed.

Bella nodded, her lips drawing into a thin white line. I let her throw some punches before stopping her again.

"You have the stance correct, but you aren't putting any power into your punch. You have to do better, Bella."

"Maybe we should switch up," Emmett offered. "She might just be worried about ruining Jasper's pretty face."

"And we all know your big ugly face can only improve with some slapping around," Jasper shot back.

Bella laughed at our brothers, shaking her head.

"Remember how good it felt to pounce on me?" Emmett asked. "Punching me correctly will be even better, Bella. This is something you can do!"

"Maybe it would be better if I saw one of you do it so I have something to compare to," Bella said.

"She's got a point," Jasper told me.

I nodded. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll take a swing at Emmett," Jasper replied.

Bella walked over and stood next to me. Jasper and Emmett squared off. Bella watched closely as Jasper took his stance and threw a punch. It hit Emmett in the middle of his chest. Emmett just smiled.

"See, Picky?" Emmett called. "Jasper didn't even leave a mark."

Bella nodded her head as she moved back toward Emmett. She got into position and started throwing punches at him. Jasper and I watched her technique, hoping to see improvement. She was hitting Emmett, but there didn't seem to be much force behind her blows. If she didn't put her weight into them soon, I would have to do something I really dreaded.

'_Edward, we've been at this for twenty minutes. She's still holding back!_' Jasper

'_Ed! Do something! We're wasting everyone's time with this!_' Emmett

I clenched my jaw, berating myself for ever agreeing to this.

'_That's not helping!_' Jasper

I sighed, knowing he was right. I took a deep breath and clenched my hands into fists. I stalked toward her, before my determination could falter, and stood right in her face. "Damn it, Bella!" I roared.

She winced and cowered from me, and I nearly lost it. I couldn't stand the thought that she might be afraid of me. I wanted to hug her, to tell her I loved her, but I held my hands at my side instead.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice.

"I don't want you to apologize! I want you to throw a real punch! You wanted to train! Act like it! Stop worrying about hurting Emmett and throw the damn punch! If you can't, then say it and stop wasting our time!"

Bella stood up tall and squared her jaw. Her golden eyes darkened in a way I had never seen before. I was worried that she was about to start crying and would never forgive me. Apologies started running through my mind, but were interrupted by her fist connecting with my jaw. My head rocked back from the force of the blow.

"Holy shit!" Emmett cried.

"Those were probably the biggest waves of anger and confidence I've felt in a long time," Jasper said, with awe in his voice.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**BELLA'S POV:**

Act like it! Was he serious? Wasting his time! He didn't even seem to care that this was hard for me. How could he say those things? He wanted a punch! Fine! I'll give him a punch!

I didn't let my brain fully register my thoughts. I just acted. My arm flew out and my fist met with the corner of Edward's jaw. His head rocked back from the force I had put behind my punch.

I stared at my fist as I realized what I had just done. I started hyperventilating when I noticed his head starting to turn toward me. He was going to be even madder! I was finally going to see the full Edward-wrath that our siblings told stories about.

When his head stopped moving, I saw something much worse than anger…I cocked my head to the side, trying to reconcile my eyes with my brain. A smile? Why was he smiling? I was more confused and frustrated than ever.

"Why are you smiling?" I blurted out. "I just punched you."

"I know," he chuckled.

"I'm…confused," I admitted, letting my hands drop to my sides and my shoulders sag.

"We've been trying to get you to do that for over twenty minutes, Bella," Edward said, as he rubbed my upper arms with his hands. "We didn't realize we needed to make you mad first. We'll have to remember that for next time."

"Next time?" I asked. "But…aren't you mad at me?"

My husband and brothers laughed at me. I'm sure I looked just as stupid as I felt.

"No, Bella," Edward said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I am not mad. I am very, very proud."

"You're proud that I just slugged you?" I asked, frowning.

"I would have preferred for you to hit Jasper or Emmett," he chuckled. "But as long as you threw a real punch, I'm satisfied. Are you ready to try that against them?"

"Um…yes?" I wasn't sure how I really wanted to answer that question. I was still trying to figure out why my husband was not only okay with me punching him, but proud of it.

Edward laughed as he hugged me. "It's okay if you don't want to. Jasper says you're feeling rather shocked at the moment."

"Yes, but…Well, if you think I should try some more, I will," I said.

"I really think you should," he told me.

"Okay," I said, unwinding my arms from around his back.

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead once again. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too," I replied, giving him the best smile I could.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

She smiled at me, but even without Jasper's gift, I could tell she was still confused about my reaction. I chuckled to myself, as I walked away from her. Emmett moved to stand in front of her again.

'_How'd it feel to get punched by your wife?_' Emmett

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Relax!" Emmett said, holding his hands up in surrender.

I glared at him, but he just smiled.

"You ready, Bella?" Emmett asked.

'_She's okay, Edward. She's confused, but her confidence is still high._' Jasper

Bella nodded her head, as she positioned herself into a fighting stance again.

'_Let's mess with him._' Jasper

"How?" I whispered.

'_When she goes to throw the punch, call his name and I'll hit him with some of Bella's confusion._'

"Good plan!" I chuckled.

As soon as Bella's fist moved away from her chest, we put our plan into action. I yelled for Emmett and Jasper used his gift on him. Emmett stared at us, clearly annoyed that we were interrupting him. Bella's fist landed a blow on Emmett's lower stomach.

Emmett staggered back, shooting death glares at us as we laughed. "Don't think I don't know what you two just did!"

"Are you sure?" I laughed.

"You looked pretty confused," Jasper added.

"Bella!" Emmett called.

"I got him, Em!" Bella chuckled.

I stood up to see what they were talking about. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what was going on; I hit the ground with a loud crash and a giggling Bella sitting on my chest. I looked over to see Jasper in the same predicament, only with Emmett sitting on him.

"You should play nice with Emmett," Bella warned, grinning wickedly.

I grabbed her waist and tried to roll her under me, but Bella put up a struggle for once. We rolled across the area, neither of us staying on top for long. Bella started laughing when she realized I was really having trouble pinning her down. She was so small and fast that she kept slipping from my grip before I could tighten it.

'_Edward, you are loosing to your wife!_' Emmett

'_She might really pin him for once._' Jasper

'_Look at my little sis go!_' Rosalie

'_Edward, this doesn't end well for you!_' Alice's tinkling laughter increased my aggravation.

I was faster than Bella. I _would_ pin her.

"Do you give up?" she asked suddenly.

"Why would I give up?" I replied.

"Because I really don't want to pin you in front of everyone. Just call a truce," she explained.

"You aren't going to pin me," I chuckled, trying once again to grab her wrists.

"Suit yourself!" she said.

I opened my mouth to laugh at her, but found myself choking it down. My face was pressed to the ground by her hand and she was sitting on my back with my arms pinned beneath her knees.

"All that wrestling paid off, Picky!" Emmett boomed proudly.

"Edward…I never…wow!" Jasper stuttered.

"How's the ground, Edward?" Rosalie chuckled.

"I told you so!" Alice sang, as she bounced around, clapping her hands.

Bella leaned down and kissed my neck. "I offered for you to surrender." She jumped off of me.

I sat up, dusting the grass from my chest and the front of my pants. Our siblings were crowded around my wife, congratulating her.

'_Edward, don't you dare sulk!_' Alice warned.

I laughed as I stood up, dusting off the rest of my clothing. Alice was right. It was a good thing that Bella was able to pin me. I wasn't aware of any vampires who were faster than me. If she could get me, then she would certainly do well against everyone else.

"What made you guys come out?" Bella asked our sisters.

"We told you we wanted to see your training," Rose replied.

Bella crinkled her nose. "How long have you been out here?"

"Just a short time," Alice giggled.

"Alice," Bella said sternly.

"Since I got the vision of you slugging Edward!" Alice admitted. "Bella, you have to understand how priceless that is for Rose and me!"

"Why do you all delight in Bella hitting me?" I asked, pulling my wife into my arms.

"She's the only one of us you can't read. That makes her the only one you can't anticipate," Jasper explained.

"You're good, Edward. I'll give you that," Emmett said. "But you know as well as we do that part of it is because of your gift. Bella evens things out."

"So you are all living vicariously through my wife?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" our siblings laughed.

Bella turned in my arms and put her hand against my cheek. "I hit two people and pinned you. Can we stop now?"

"Okay, but only because we still need to go hunting. You shouldn't be afraid of what you can do, Bella," I replied.

Bella took my hand and started pulling me toward the woods. "We'll see you guys at the house later," she told our siblings, waving at them.

'_Watch your back! She might tackle you again!_' Emmett's booming laughter rolled through my mind.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"Just Emmett," I said, shaking my head.

"Are you still proud of me?"

"Absolutely. You did a great job today."

"So you're okay with me pinning you? You aren't annoyed or anything?"

"No, love. You used all of your advantages and, very literally, came out on top. I am extremely proud of you."

"What shall we hunt for today?" she asked, a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one afternoon. How about we stick with deer?"

"Deer it is!" Bella giggled.

I was elated that she was okay with everything that had happened this afternoon. It wasn't getting any easier for me to be just her instructor, but at least I was doing it correctly. Bella was learning quickly and I really was very proud of her. I just had to keep in mind that this was all for her, no matter how much _I_ hated it.


	24. 23B Afternoon Meadow

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward spend the afternoon in their new meadow.

**Afternoon in the Meadow**

"Come on, Edward!" I pleaded, tugging on his arm. I'd been trying to get him to go to the meadow with me for nearly fifteen minutes.

He just kept lying on the bed with his eyes closed, smirking at me. I'd called his new car a 'toy' earlier in the day and he was making me beg as my punishment.

I huffed, getting bored with his little game. "Don't make me go by myself," I warned him.

That made his eyes open and wiped that smirked off his face. I grinned at my victory. Edward narrowed his eyes. His hands shot out and grabbed me by the hips, lifting me up and onto his chest. I laughed as he locked his arms around me.

"You wouldn't really go without me, would you?" he asked, poking out his bottom lip.

"No. I wouldn't. So there's no need to pout," I chuckled. "Let's go."

"Why don't we just stay in?"

"No. Now, can we please get going before someone comes along to drag one of us off?"

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, pulling my hair away from my face. "You've never seemed so anxious to leave the house before."

"Nothing's wrong," I shrugged. "I just want some time alone with you. We've hardly had any in the last two months. I miss you."

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "I know exactly what you mean and I miss you, too."

"So we can go?"

"Yes, love."

I smiled happily as Edward lifted us off of the bed. He kissed my forehead and cradled me against his chest. And then he was running, occasionally looking down at me and smiling brightly. I smiled right back, feeling safe and happy in his arms.

He slowed down as we reached our meadow. I hugged him tightly before letting him put me down. Once he was comfortably stretched out on the ground, I laid next to him, resting my head on his stomach. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air.

We relaxed together, enjoying the silence that enveloped us. I smiled when his hand reached under my shirt and started rubbing circles against my stomach. We never seemed to be close enough if we weren't touching skin to skin. Vampire emotions were truly unfathomable. I was only beginning to understand why Edward had found it so hard to believe I loved him as much as he loved me.

I let my mind wander over inconsequential things, such as probable locations for my iPod. It had once again gone missing. My husband was not a suspect this time since I knew there was no country or '80's music on it. I had probably just left it in a pant's pocket…Or maybe in Alice's room.

I opened my eyes to watch the clouds float above us. I stared at them, finding recognizable shapes in the bulky white masses. There was a dog and a turtle. There were some wispy ones that looked liked the blur of a running vampire. I giggled to myself, wondering if any other vampires watched the clouds for shapes. I even saw one that looked just like one of Rose's high heeled shoes.

"This was a good idea, love," Edward whispered.

"Thank you, honey. I do have them sometimes." I moved so that I was lying against his side with my head on his shoulder. "I know you enjoy the quiet as much as I do."

"It is refreshing to have only my own thoughts rolling through my mind. We've been so busy lately that we haven't even been pretending to sleep."

"Why is that? Are we bad at managing our time?"

"No," he laughed. "It's because we live in a house with six people always wanting attention from one of us. The girls want to shop and gossip with you. Emmett and Jasper want me to hang out in the basement with them. Esme enjoys you helping with the landscaping project. Rose and I nearly have the new garage finished. Not to mention that we've been taking time to teach you about cars. That's a lot of projects, love. Then we have school, practicing with Carlisle, and your training."

"And as soon as the garage is done, you guys will start with the track and karts."

"We'll just start scheduling in alone time, too, then."

"With adulthood comes the end of spontaneity," I muttered.

Edward laughed, hugging me tightly. "I will never let that happen, love. I didn't mean we would literally schedule our time together. I just meant I will make an effort to find plenty of opportunities to whisk you away."

"Do you like the time period we're studying in music class?" I asked him.

"Changing direction?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "It's been forever since we just talked randomly. I always learn a lot about you when we cover a bunch of topics." I ran my fingers across his eyebrows. "And you know I'm utterly fascinated knowing you saw these historical periods with your own beautiful golden eyes."

"Alright, then. I have always felt that the 1950's was an exciting time for music. There was the strong jazz influence in many performers. There was also the introduction of many new singers and groups as the recording industry welcomed rock and roll. Chuck Berry, Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Buddy Holly … The list is quite extensive."

"Would you say that you're a fan of early rock and roll?"

"Yes. Many of the songs are quite enjoyable."

"We should listen to more of that music. I like how it's peppy and gets your feet moving. Not to mention that it will totally freak Emmett out if you listen to something other than your 'angry' music, as he calls it."

"My music is not that angry," he scoffed.

"Emmett has no appreciation for the darker side of music."

"I wasn't aware that you had one," he said, rolling us so we were on our sides, facing each other.

"I've learned to like some of your CDs over the years. And Alice likes to find little known music on the internet for us to listen to during our girl time."

"Has she found anything good recently?"

"I kind of like this one song that she found, but I haven't made a final decision about it."

"Explain that," he laughed.

"Well, I don't want to give my allegiance to a song right away. I need to know if it has staying power."

"Staying power?"

"Yes. I want to be able to hear it more than once and still like it, without it becoming an annoying tune stuck in my head," I explained, playing with the collar of his shirt. "That's especially important now that I have such a great memory!"

"Have I told you lately how much I enjoy your different view of the world?"

"Nope. But I'm listening if you want to tell me now."

Edward pulled me closer, brushing his lips to mine for a brief moment. "I love that I am constantly surprised by the things you say and the way you view the world around us. You are constantly reminding me that I have not heard or seen all this world has to offer. And to make it all the more special, I have you with me to share the experiences."

The warmth of his words flowed through my heart and filled me with his love. I pressed my lips to his, hoping to give some of it back to him. He must have felt it because his lips turned up into a smile.

"Getting back to this song you are undecided about…"

"It's by a band called Tea Party and it's something you probably could have identified with before you changed me."

"Really? Well, I'm the curious one for a change. What's the name? How does it go?"

"The name is _Luxuria_."

"What an interesting name. Do you know the meaning?" he asked, as he moved my hair behind my ear.

I nodded my head. "Alice knew what it meant. She said it meant lust. The words reminded me of how I used to ask you to change me and how my blood affected you. It starts of with the man knowing what he wants, but feeling that it's wrong to want it. The girl talks to him, making what she wants very clear. And when he decides he can do what she's asking, he knows it will be okay because he loves her too much to ever hurt her."

"He has more confidence than I did," he remarked, shaking his head.

The movement caused the sun's rays to glint off of his messy, bronze hair. I reached up and ran my hand through it, surprised at the warmth that had collected in the soft strands. I dropped my eyes, locking onto his golden ones.

"That's not true. He just found his quicker."

"You always did believe in me more than I could," he mused.

"You were always proving it, even if you didn't want to see it."

"And the words, love?"

I smiled at him and took a deep breath. Then I started singing the words for him:

_There's a secret I've learned_

_So many lives hold their lessons in turn_

_Just like a fire consumes what it burns_

_My desire for her is strong_

_She comes like a wave_

_When she dances beneath me she says_

_If I would only just taste her tonight_

_Then my fight with the night would be over_

_And the light seems to bend_

_When this darkness descends_

_On my soul_

_Is it strange I can see_

_Through the veil_

_When I loose all control_

_Show me_

_When this darkness descends_

_Please show me_

_When this darkness descends_

_Luxuria_

_Behind what she veils_

_Its just ten steps to her treasure and grail_

_I'm now convinced I can't fall and I can't fail_

_Because my love for her is strong_.

I stopped singing and tried to hide behind my hair. I was still unsure about my singing voice. Edward swore it was angelic, but he tended to be biased where I was concerned. He reached out, moving my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I suppose that is a fairly accurate description of how I felt," he said, softly. "A large part of me did want nothing more than to have you at my side for all eternity. In the beginning, I really was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself from draining you. But after our separation, your blood was never a concern for me again. I knew I would never harm you that way. My entire being shied away from any course that could inspire the pain of your loss. Once that was no longer an issue, it truly was just your soul that bothered me."

"And somehow, I managed to convince you that even if my soul was tarnished from the change, your love would redeem me and make it shine again. See! I can be eloquent too!"

"It looses some of the eloquence when you immediately make a joke afterwards," he chuckled. He shifted so that he was looking down at me. "But I get your point."

"And now, you know that we both have souls." I planted a little kiss on his nose.

Edward smiled before resting his face against the side of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back, glad to have him all to myself.

"I've decided the teacher must have the same opinion as you regarding the country music genre. He didn't have any performers or songs listed on the class schedule."

"You can be so very random, Bella," he chuckled against my skin.

I playfully swatted his shoulder, making him chuckle again.

I looked up at the sky. "The sun is starting to set."

"Describe it to me."

"You've seen more sunsets than I have."

"Yes, but never through your eyes."

"Okay. Let me think about where to start."

I started rubbing his back with one hand, while massaging his scalp with the other. A few soft purrs escaped him, making me smile. His weight on me was soothing and comforting, and I would gladly spend hours and hours like this, never becoming bored.

"The sun is just starting to lower itself behind the tree tops. The orange and red leaves make it look like the sun and the trees are fighting to see which can burn hotter. The clouds that were white moments ago, have been dipped in pastel pinks and purples as the angle of the light changes.

"The ground is the first to seep into the darkness of twilight. The grass and flowers sway in the breeze, knowing that another cold night will soon be here. The daylight animals are scurrying home to avoid the nighttime predators. Those things that go bump in the night are slowly shaking off their sleep.

"The first stars that are visible are pale in comparison to the twinkling diamonds they will be when this world is blanketed by the night. A sliver of moon promises that it won't be pitch black tonight.

"The sun is even lower now, coloring the sky somewhere between a deep orange and a light red. The owls are lifting their heads and shaking out their feathers. More stars are fighting against the dying light to be seen. The darkness has begun to creep up the trees, plotting to turn their fiery brilliance into random blackness.

"Now, the sun is hidden and the sky is a special blue as every creature stops to marvel at the magnificence of twilight. The stars are dancing up above, but have yet to unleash their full light. That sliver of moon is higher in the sky, playing tag with the remaining clouds. Another day ends for another night to begin." I kissed his soft, bronze hair. "How was that?"

"Absolutely beautiful, my Bella," he whispered.

"I'm sure you could have done a better job."

"I highly doubt it. You are teaching me to see the world anew, but I still take many things for granted. While I have always enjoyed the coloring off the sky during sunset, I have never seen it as you do. I have never focused on what happens to everything around me as the sun bids the day adieu. Thank you for letting me see it as you do."

"You should know by now I would do anything for you."

"I do," he said, placing a gentle kiss against my neck. "And I'm thankful for it every single day."

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"I'm very happy."

I felt his lips curl up into a familiar smile. He absolutely loved for me to tell him that. It was one of the reasons I only said it when I truly meant it.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"Everything. Loving me, being my wife, letting me know you are happy with me…with this life."

"Of course I'm happy with our life. We struggle sometimes, and we have to do things we don't really want to, but that's always a small price to pay for being with you every single day. I love you, Edward."

"I love _you_, Bella."

"Speaking of things we don't really want to do…we should head back and finish our homework. I've procrastinated long enough with my math assignment and I know you haven't gotten around to that project for business writing."

"I'm having difficulty with the assignment," he said, as he got up.

I held out my hands and he lifted me from the ground. "Really?" I asked, as I climbed onto his back.

"Yes. I've never taken this particular type of class before. I'm not sure how to do it and I don't want to just pull something from the internet, especially after Professor Benson's warning."

"You're well over a hundred years old and you have no idea how to write a resume?"

"Don't make fun," he said. His frown was evident in his voice.

"I'm not making fun. I'm just trying to understand."

"I've never had a job," he shrugged. "Therefore, I've never had a reason to write a resume."

"You've had lots of jobs that you can use."

"Name one."

"I'll name several. You can say you spent the summer as a helper at a construction site. You have experience in framing, hanging drywall, painting, stucco…the works! Or you can say you interned under Carlisle for a summer at the hospital and cite some of your medical knowledge. You did go to medical school twice, after all. And you always have the option of mechanic's assistant with all the things Rose and you do to the cars."

"Once again, I am amazed by how you view things," he laughed. "I never once thought of any of that. I was too busy fretting that I've never had a regular teenage job like you did."

"Trust me, Edward. That's one human experience you aren't missing out on!" I said, as I jumped from his back to the porch steps.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Mrs. Cullen."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Cullen," I giggled, as we entered the house.

"There you guys are!" Alice squealed from the sofa. "I was starting to wonder if you were coming back tonight."

"You didn't look?" I asked, trying not to appear as shocked as I felt.

"I got the feeling you two might have wanted some privacy," she said with a wink.

"Thanks, Alice. That was really sweet of you." I gave my sister a hug. "We're going to head up and finish our homework. We'll be back down in a few hours."

"Take your time," she giggled, with a wave of her hand. "You might find you have other matters to tend to besides homework."

I turned toward Edward. He just shrugged.

"Okay. Thanks again, Alice!" I said, as we headed toward our room. "Any ideas?"

"None. She was reciting the theme song from _Happy Days_ in Japanese."

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later."

It ended up being a lot sooner. We opened our bedroom door to find a soft glow coming from the bathroom. We walked in and discovered our sister had decorated the room in candles and filled our tub up with bubble bath.

"We really shouldn't let her hard work go to waste," Edward said with a playful grin.

"We would be really ungrateful siblings if we did," I agreed, kicking off my shoes.

I would certainly have to thank my lovely pixie sister later on. But for right now…I had a date…with my husband…in a steaming hot bubble bath. Lucky for us, it was a tub for two.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Special thanks to Velvet Blood Roses for Tea Party & Luxuria! You rock, Lady!!!


	25. 24E Movies

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen 'children' go to see _Nightmare Before Christmas_ in 3D. **Because so many of you asked so nicely for a two chapter day, here you go! Happy Saturday, you lovely readers & reviewers!!!!**

**Movies**

"Bella!" Alice sang, dancing in front of Bella and I.

We were all walking down the theater hallway toward the room where the movie would be playing.

"Want to know what I love best about you being a Cullen?" Alice questioned.

"I can't complain I'm tired to get out of shopping?" Bella asked.

"That_is_ the best. Okay, this is second best. Take a guess!" Alice cried.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella sighed, taking the bait for her sister's sake.

"We don't have to pretend to eat the nasty theater snack food anymore!" Alice chirped.

"You didn't have to pretend in the first place," Bella chuckled. "No one would have noticed. It is dark in the theater. Besides, not everyone eats the food in the theater anyway."

"Speaking of dark in the theater," Alice said in a stern voice. "Can you all try to remember we came here to watch the movie and not make-out?"

"We can try," I grinned, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist.

"But we make no promises," Emmett finished, with a huge smile.

I looked over and saw Rose had her fingers crossed behind Emmett's back. I squeezed Bella tighter, hoping to get her attention, but trying to go unnoticed by the rest of the family. When she looked up, I nodded my head toward our siblings. She noticed Rose's fingers and chuckled quietly.

Jasper held the door while we all filed in. Emmett led us to the very top row of seats and down toward the middle of the aisle. Bella went to sit down, but I slid into the seat ahead of her and pulled her down onto my lap. She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her.

Alice sat next to me, smiling. "Behave, Edward."

"I am behaving. I just thought this would make it easier for Rose and you to have equal access to Bella," I replied.

"Sure you did," Rose said, her words drenched in sarcasm. '_Wonder how long he'll sit there before trying to get Bella to sneak off with him…Glad we took his car and not mine._'

I could see Alice glaring at me. '_He can behave himself for an hour and a half. Can't he? I don't see him doing anything. He better not be messing with my visions again._'

I sat there, smiling and chuckling at my sisters.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, as she played with my wedding band, twirling it around my finger.

I set my lips to her ear so she would be the only one to hear me. "Our sisters think I'm going to whisk you outside to the car for a little fun."

"Have they lost their minds? That's your brand new car! And you would have never allowed that in the Volvo, much less this car!" Bella whispered. "Not to mention that I am not anywhere near as brazen as Rosalie! Public places are not my thing."

"What if I dazzled you into it?" I asked, as I twirled her hair in my fingers.

"Not even the great Edward Cullen has that much dazzling power," Bella chuckled.

"That sounds like a challenge, love," I said, grinning wide.

"Just forget it, Edward," Bella warned. "We came to watch a movie and that's what we're going to do."

"Don't be upset," I pleaded, nuzzling her neck with the tip of my nose. "I was only teasing."

She relaxed against me, letting her head rest against my cheek.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice chirped, as she bounced around in her seat.

"Are those plastic glasses going to work for us?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged. "But it'll be fun to find out!"

"Alice, you really do get too excited about these human experiences," Rose smirked.

"Don't even, Rosalie," Alice warned. "You wanted to see this just as much as I did."

"I do kind of like the vampires in this!" Rose chuckled.

"Now, Eddie, when you see the mutt on the screen, behave," Emmett grinned.

"Don't call me 'Eddie'," I hissed.

"Relax," Bella said softly, rubbing my arms. "He's just teasing you."

"I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. "You've been grumpy since first period."

"Nothing," I said. She was much too observant. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Fair warning, Edward. If you get snippy again, we're going outside to discuss it," Bella told me. "And if you don't, we'll discuss it at home tonight."

"Bella, it's really nothing important," I argued.

She turned in my lap and cupped my face in her hands. "Edward, if it's important enough to change your mood, then it's important enough to discuss." Her tone let me know that there was no point in arguing any further. She leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I love you. It hurts me for you to be so upset," she whispered.

I nodded my head, knowing she would feel it.

"I know you feel the same way when something bothers me," she added.

'_Edward, is everything okay? I'm getting concern from Bella and aggravation from you._' Jasper

I waved my hand, letting him know it was nothing to worry about. "We'll talk at home, Bella. I promise."

She kissed my cheek and settled back against me, with her head against my shoulder.

The lights started to dim and Alice began clapping her hands and giggling. She handed out the plastic glasses to all of us.

Bella sat up and turned her head toward me. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful as ever, my love," I said, as I leaned forward and kissed her quickly. I pulled away and smiled at her. "What about me?"

"I don't know how, but you make them look sexy," Bella grinned.

She turned and rested against me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, breathing in her sweet freesia scent.

"This is so cool," Alice and Bella squealed together.

"This_is_ pretty damn good," Rose agreed with a bright smile.

"That little pumpkin looks like it's in front of my face," Emmett chuckled.

"That pumpkin's laugh is creepy!" Jasper commented.

Emmett chuckled and then leaned across Rosalie. "Jazz?"

Jasper turned and looked at Emmett, lifting an eyebrow. Emmett imitated the pumpkin's laugh.

"Jeez! Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" Jasper fussed, as he sunk back into the seat, folding his arms over his chest.

The girls snickered while Emmett and I snorted at Jasper's reaction. Jasper tended to get out of sorts about the weirdest things. Emmett, Jasper, and I had watched a movie back in the '80's about tarantulas taking over an entire town, encasing it in a giant spider web cocoon. Jasper's had a very unnatural fear of spiders ever since…especially considering the man was a vampire! I chuckled as I remembered one of the pranks Emmett and I had pulled on him. We'd filled his entire dresser with fake spiders about a week after we'd watched that movie. Jasper had refused to sleep in his room for days after that, until Alice threatened to make him wear a shirt with spiders on it for a month.

"There's Jack!" Bella squealed.

"I like Zero myself," Emmett remarked.

"Sally is pretty cool," Rosalie stated.

"That mayor cracks me up," Jasper noted.

"The doctor who made her is so creepy!" Alice said, nodding her head in agreement with herself.

"What about you, Edward? Who do you like?" Bella asked.

I leaned in close, as if I was going to tell her in secret. "Oogie Boogie!" I chuckled, tickling her sides.

Bella squealed in laughter and we got shushed. That just started us all chuckling, but we kept it low enough so the humans wouldn't hear.

"Bella really does bring out the seventeen year old in you," Rose said, slapping my shoulder.

I shrugged and smiled, pulling Bella even tighter against my chest. Her laughter was sweeter music than any I could ever play.

We managed to stay fairly quiet for the rest of the movie. At least until the scene where Jack started doing experiments on the Christmas items. At that point, Rose, Alice, and Bella broke out into song:

_Something's up with Jack_

_Something's up with Jack_

_Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_

_He's all alone up there_

_Locked away inside_

_Never says a word_

_Hope he hasn't died_

_Something's up with Jack_

_Something's up with Jack_

Emmett leaned over and tapped my leg. I looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say. He was blocking his thoughts by singing "C is for Cookie" in his idea of Cookie Monster's voice. "That was you when you were deciding if you liked Bella!" Emmett said with a goofy grin. "You were always pacing in your room and in a sour mood."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's got a point!" Alice sang.

"Don't encourage him," I growled at her.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper said. "You should be able to laugh about it by now!"

"As a personal favor to everyone's favorite little sister, can you please stop teasing Edward for the rest of the night?" Bella asked.

To my utter amazement, every single one of my siblings agreed…and meant it!

'_Sorry, Edward. Just messing._' Emmett

'_Sorry, Edward._' Rosalie

'_Sorry!_' Alice

'_Apologies._' Jasper

I kissed Bella's ear and whispered to her. "Thank you."

She nodded as she pulled my arms tighter around her.

When the movie ended, we stood up and stretched, waiting for the humans to leave first.

Bella hugged Alice tightly. "This was a great idea! Thanks."

"Aw!" Alice cried, pulling Bella in for another hug. "I love it when you agree on your own!"

We all laughed at that. It was hard to get a chance to agree on your own with Alice. We headed down the stairs and out into the hallway. Bella had her arms wrapped around me from behind and her head poking out from under my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, laughing.

"Nothing!" she chuckled.

She squealed and I felt her arms pulling away from me. I turned to see that Emmett had her bent in half across his big arms. Rose and Alice were leaning on each other, laughing at the sight before them. Jasper chuckled from beside me.

"Emmett, can I have my wife back?" I asked.

"I don't know," Emmett said, as he pretended to consider his options. "Picky, do you want to go back to Edward?"

"Yes!" Bella giggled.

Emmett put her on her feet and she ran to me, tossing her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her back.

"Keep moving!" Alice chuckled, as she pushed Bella and me forward.

"What should we do now?" Jasper asked.

"I vote for all of you to take off those plastic glasses and throw them away," Rose said, with a wicked grin.

We all looked at each other, realizing she was right. We started laughing as we headed for the trashcan at the end of the hall.

"An exit door!" Emmett said happily. "Come on, you guys! We haven't done that in forever!"

"Not tonight," Rose told him.

"Why not, Rosie?" Emmett whined.

Rose wrapped her arms around Emmett and whispered into his ear. Everyone else was spared, but I still had to hear it. '_If you forget about that door, I'll wear that little red number I've been saving._'

"Before that goes any further, can you please spare me?" I begged my sister.

"Sure," Rose replied with a wicked grin. '_Be sure to ask Bella about the new outfit she bought for you._'

I smiled like an idiot as we started walking again. I squeezed Bella's hand, knowing she would get my meaning. '_Bella!_'

'_Yes?_'

'_Rose says you have a new outfit!_'

'_Big mouth sister of mine! I do, but you can't see it yet._'

'_Please, Bella!_'

'_No._'

'_Come on! I bet it will improve my mood!_'

'_That is such a cheater thing to say, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_'

'_Bella!_'

'_Whining doesn't suit you, husband!_' Bella laughed loudly, causing our siblings to stare at her. "Private joke," Bella giggled.

'_You're not going to give in, are you?_'

'_I haven't decided, Edward. I'll let you know after we talk about your mood._'

'_Can we talk on the way home?_'

'_Not while you're driving._'

'_Since when?_'

'_Since now._'

'_And you call me a cheater!_' I growled playfully at her. And then a wonderful idea struck me. "Jasper, I think it's your turn to drive my new car," I said, as I handed him the keys.

They all looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

I turned and smiled wickedly at my beautiful wife. '_Now we can talk._'

Bella smirked at me. We made our way out of the theater and over to my car. Jasper was clearly excited about driving. Alice must have been feeling some of his happiness because she was bouncing around more than usual. Rose and Emmett slid into the back.

I followed them, pulling Bella onto my lap. '_Let's talk!_'

'_I love when you get all excited like this, Edward. I don't know if you can understand my meaning, but your thoughts feel…giggly._'

I chuckled and shook my head. She really could be strange sometimes, but it never mattered…I still saw her as the most beautiful, intelligent, humorous, and angelic creature to ever walk the Earth.

'_So your mood, Mr. Cullen?_' Her lips were pulled up into a smirk and she had one eyebrow lifted.

'_Well, Mrs. Cullen, before I gave in and asked you to block me this morning, I had to listen to a rather explicit daydream involving one very disgusting human and his idea of what _my wife_ might look like without clothing._'

'_Did he guess correctly?_'

'_I know you're teasing, but that's not funny._'

'_Yes, it is. Especially since you know you are the only one who will ever know for sure! So was he close?_'

'_Not even in the same ballpark!_'

'_So what else was going on? I know that one little thing wouldn't keep you grumpy all day._'

'_I was slightly perturbed by that. Until we got to our business writing class. Bella, I never want you to go anywhere near that Stephen guy. Something is seriously wrong with him. I know you can defend yourself, but I would rather you never be in the position to have to._'

'_What was he thinking, Edward?_'

'_I'd really rather not say, Bella. Please._'

'_Okay._'

'_Really?_'

'_Yes…For now. I'm sure it's not something I want to know, considering you quit letting me block you in that class. But! You will eventually need to tell me, Edward. I don't like being kept in the dark._'

I hugged Bella tightly and kissed the top of her head. She really was far more observant than I sometimes gave her credit for. And she was already worrying about enough things…I was not about to add the twisted fantasies of a human to her list of things to fret over. Besides, I was probably reading too much into them. It wasn't like he'd ever even talked to her.

I decided to change the topic and move onto more pleasant subjects. I moved my lips so they were next to her ear. "About that outfit, Mrs. Cullen…" I said in the voice I knew she couldn't resist.

Bella just chuckled to herself, not giving me an answer. That was okay, though. I would find out about it one way or another! I hugged her again and said a silent prayer of thanks for the beautiful, loving angel in my arms.


	26. 25E Training3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward, Jasper, and Emmett train Bella in fighting and in self-defense.

**Training 3**

I was sitting on a rock, resting my chin in my hand, watching over my wife. She was wrestling with Emmett while we waited for Jasper to join us. Bella and Emmett's laughter and taunts rang out in the small clearing.

Bella was going to need all the confidence she'd built up in her other two training sessions to make it through this one. I was feeling more apprehensive than normal. This was going to be the first training where our brothers started to hit back. I had never been so thankful for Jasper's gift. I had a feeling that he was going to be spending a large part of our time today calming me down.

"Here, Picky, Picky!" Emmett called, waggling his fingers at Bella. "Take a shot. I promise to take it easy on you."

"Every time you say that, I can tell you're lying, Em!" Bella giggled, lunging at him.

Emmett barely got out of her way. "Psych!" he laughed. "You thought I was going to fake left, but I faked right."

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said, waving a hand at him.

"Who's winning?" Jasper asked, appearing beside me.

"Neither of them. They're spending too much time taunting each other," I chuckled.

Jasper smiled before becoming serious. I knew what he was going to ask before it even left his lips. "Are you ready for today?" he questioned.

"Not even a little," I sighed.

"I know this is tough on you, Edward, but this training really will give her confidence," Jasper said.

"That's what I keep telling myself," I replied.

"Jazz is here!" Bella chirped. "Guess I'll have to whip your butt some other day, Em!"

"Like you could, Picky!" Emmett laughed, hugging her by her neck.

"Alright, you two!" I said, standing up. "Playtime is over. It's time to be serious."

"What am I learning today?" Bella asked, walking over and standing next to me.

"We're going to continue practicing punches. However, Jasper and Emmett will be fighting back today," I informed her.

She looked at me warily. "So soon?"

"This is the natural progression of training. If you're not ready, though, we can have a few more basic lessons," I offered.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't think _you_ would be ready so soon," Bella said.

I sighed. Here I was worrying about my beautiful wife, when she was here worrying about me. It was just another example of how she loved me more than I deserved. And it made what we were about to do infinitely harder to accept.

"I doubt I'll ever be ready, but I will do my best. Please forgive me in advance if I am unable to stop myself from interfering," I told her, staring into her golden eyes.

"Of course," she said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I gave her a quick hug and forced myself to become her trainer again. "Bella, assume the fighting stance. You'll be fighting Emmett first."

'_Don't worry, Edward. I won't use my full strength today._' Emmett

I nodded my thanks to him.

"Bella, after you throw your first punch, Emmett will retaliate. You'll need to block him, all while continuing to throw punches. Jasper and I will be grading you on your stance, how many times you block Emmett, and how many punches you are able to land," I explained. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Bella answered. Her lips were drawn into a thin, white line; her eyes were focused and determined; her stance was perfect.

"Go, Bella," I told her.

She threw her first punch and I was pleasantly surprised to see she had put some force behind it. Her blow landed high up on Emmett's right shoulder.

Jasper leaned over to me and whispered. "Her confidence is high today. She's not worried so far."

Emmett struck back, aiming for her shoulder in return. Bella was able to block him by throwing up her left forearm.

"Nice, Picky!" Emmett chuckled.

Bella's next punch struck Emmett in the chest. He staggered just a bit, but immediately fought back, trying to clip her on the jaw. Bella ducked down, keeping both of her arms in front of her face.

"Bella," I interrupted.

She stood up and faced me.

"I understand why you did that, but unless you plan to attack while in that stance, you are putting yourself in danger. Emmett could have kicked you over and then you would have been on the ground," I explained. "Remember, you want to stay on your feet as long as possible."

"Okay," she replied.

Bella got back into her fighting stance. She jabbed Emmett right under his chin with her right hand and then punched him in the middle of his chest with her left.

"Excellent, Bella!" Jasper cheered, breaking up the fighting again. "That kind of quick punching is what I was explaining to you last time. By quickly throwing out those punches, you give Emmett less time to retaliate."

Bella took up her stance again. She smiled at Emmett and he grinned wickedly at her. Bella threw her punch and socked Emmett in the left shoulder. He returned her punch, managing to hit her in the stomach. She stumbled backward, grimacing, but didn't make a sound.

I started walking forward, but Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me back next to him, filling me with a false calm. He glared at me and I forced myself to back down.

Bella immediately returned to her stance, throwing a punch to Emmett's lower stomach and then blocking his attempt to strike her. I relaxed even more, knowing she wasn't hurt.

"Let's pick up the pace, Picky!" Emmett laughed.

I went to say something, but Jasper put a hand on my arm again.

"Edward, let's just see what happens," Jasper said calmly.

I nodded my head, not liking this one bit. But I trusted Jasper's judgment. That's why I had asked him to help me in the first place.

Bella and Emmett traded blows, moving slightly slower than vampire speed. The punches became fiercer as the two of them started growling at each other. I realized that Emmett had turned this into a competition and he was no longer holding back.

"Jasper, send him some calm right now before I rip his foolish head off," I snarled.

"She's holding her own, Edward. Just wait," Jasper cautioned.

Emmett threw a punch, clearly aiming for Bella's jaw. She faltered in her step, leaning her head forward. Emmett's fist connected with her left eye. They both cried out; Bella's was a cry of pain while Emmett's was of fear. She fell to her knees on the ground, cradling her face.

I ran to her side and knelt down next to her. I pulled her hands away from her face and checked her eye. It was slightly swollen. As happy as I was that she would never know bloodlust, it was times like this that I wished she was a little more like a normal vampire. I carefully kissed the injured skin around her eye.

"Edward, I was going for her jaw. I swear," Emmett said quickly. '_Holy shit! Edward's going to really rip my arm off this time. Oh, crap!_'

"Calm down, Emmett," Jasper soothed, washing all of us with calm feelings.

Bella sniffled, holding onto my forearms. "I lost my footing."

"Edward," Emmett called in a small voice.

"It's okay, Emmett. I'm not going to do anything to you. We all knew this would happen eventually," I told our brother.

"I'm okay, Em," Bella sniffled. "It was my fault. I lost my balance and leaned forward."

"And now you see how easily that puts your head and face at risk?" I asked.

She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on mine. "How long do you think it will take for my eye to be normal?" she asked.

"I would say five minutes at most. Emmett realized where his punch was going to land at the last second and held back as best as he could," I told her.

"Good. I want to keep going," she said, giving me a small smile.

"Was there anything in particular that caused you to be off-balance?" I asked.

"I think I was too eager to throw my next punch. Emmett had moved back a little and I was leaning in to reach him," Bella replied.

"Always let your enemy come to you, Bella. It gives you control over where the fight leads your body and at what pace," I cautioned her.

"Fighting is very technical," she mused.

"Yes," I laughed. "I suppose it is in some ways. But remember that it is also about heart, confidence, and determination."

Jasper and Emmett came over and sat down beside us while we waited for Bella's eye to return to normal.

"This is so inconvenient," Bella whined, pulling at the grass in front of her. "Couldn't I be a picky eater and still heal the same as you guys?"

"Apparently not," Jasper chuckled.

"It's okay, Bella," Emmett said. "It was time for Jasper and me to switch up anyways."

"You're only saying that because she was holding her own out there," Jasper commented. "I know you got serious there at the end and she was still doing really well against you."

Emmett threw me a quick look, probably worried that I was going to beat the crap out of him.

"I already know about it, Emmett," I said. "Jasper convinced me to let you live."

"You _knew_ and you actually let us keep at it?" Bella asked, staring at me in awe.

"Like I said, I'm trying," I shrugged.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "You're doing much better than trying."

"I'm glad _you_ think so," I laughed.

We sat in silence for the most part, Bella and I holding hands. Jasper was thinking of different attacks he was going to use against Bella. His plans seemed okay so far. Emmett was muttering under his breath and repeating the words in his head.

"Em, what are you saying?" Bella asked.

"No," I groaned, letting myself fall back into the grass.

Bella looked down at me. I just shook my head. It was too late.

"Well, Picky! I'm glad you asked," Emmett said cheerily. "Edward, Jasper, and you have been into the poetry thing lately so I found one that I liked."

"Let's hear it!" Bella said, leaning closer to Emmett.

Emmett cleared his throat dramatically.

_"Walk the plank," says Pirate Jim._

_"But Captain Jim, I cannot swim."_

_"Then you must steer us through the gale."_

_"But Captain Jim, I cannot sail."_

_"Then down with the galley slaves you go."_

_"But Captain Jim, I cannot row."_

_"Then you must be a pirate's clerk."_

_"But Captain Jim, I cannot work."_

_"Then a pirate captain you must be."_

_"Thank you, Jim," says Captain Me. (_Shel Silverstein_ – Pirate Jim)_

"What'd you think?" Emmett asked, smiling happily.

Bella, ever the tactful one, managed to keep a straight face. "That's very good, Em. It's nice and simple. It … um … shows how determined the person was to become a captain. I don't know that a real pirate would have been that patient, but we'll never know."

"Look at that," Jasper said. "Your eye is healed, Bella. We should really get back to training now."

I smiled, thankful for Jasper's quick save. Once Emmett got started on one of his pirate tangents, it was hard to stop him. I was in no mood to hear him talk pirate today. I stood up and helped Bella to her feet.

"Bella, you and I are going to spar now," Jasper informed her.

"Can we start out slow?" she asked.

"Of course," Jasper replied. "I'll let you set the pace."

I turned Bella by her shoulders so she was facing me. "Remember what I told you about controlling the fight. Don't go to Jasper, make him come to you. Take small steps backward so it's easier to keep your feet firmly planted on the ground while punches are being thrown. A real fight will not allow you the luxury of slowing down when you want to."

"Okay," Bella said, nodding her head.

Emmett and I moved away, giving them plenty of room to fight. Bella took up her fighting stance and took a deep breath.

"Start whenever you're ready, Bella," I told her.

She threw her first punch at Jasper, aiming for his chest. He easily blocked it and tried to get her shoulder. Bella managed to block him, but stumbled a bit. She quickly righted herself, but Jasper was already on the offensive again. Bella wasn't able to block him and took the hit in her abdomen.

Emmett grabbed my arm hard, holding me in place. Bella winced, but stood tall. I relaxed and Emmett let go of me. Bella threw another punch at Jasper, this time connecting with his left ear. Jasper smiled proudly, even as he tried to hit her. She managed to block him and took a small step backward.

"Did you see that?" Emmett crowed with excitement.

"Ssh!" I warned him. "Don't break her concentration. Whisper if you have to talk."

"She stepped back," Emmett said, keeping his voice low this time, even though his excitement was still clearly evident.

Over the next few minutes, Bella and Jasper traded blocks as she continued to take small steps backward, and to the side, leading Jasper in tight circles. She was probably hoping to get him to lean in, but I doubted Jasper would do it. He'd been a fighter for far too long.

A soft growl came from Bella as she took a small step forward. She had changed from a defensive position to an offensive one. I could hardly believe her confidence. She quickened their pace, going nearly as fast as Emmett and she had gone earlier.

"Edward, she's doing great, dude!" Emmett whisper-yelled.

The words had barely left his mouth before they were washed out by Bella's cries of pain. She had tried to block Jasper but missed. His punch had connected with her left shoulder, causing her to cry out. Jasper tried to calm me, but I ignored him.

I ran to Bella, immediately noticing that her shoulder didn't look right. I gently touched it and she whimpered. It was dislocated.

"Bella, I have to pop it back in," I told her, trying to keep myself and her calm. "It's going to hurt, and I'm sorry for that."

Moving as quickly as I could, I popped her shoulder back into place. She leaned into me, sobbing against my shirt, her hurt arm cradled between us.

"Edward, do you want to take her to Carlisle?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She's fine," I told him, fighting hard against my temper. "It was only dislocated. I'm going to take her hunting in a minute."

"Do you want us to stay?" Emmett asked.

"No. Go back to the house. We're done for the day," I said quietly. I kept my eyes closed and my head rested against Bella's. It was the only thing keeping me from losing my temper completely.

I doubted I would be able to do this anymore. She'd been hurt twice today and each time, I had felt like I was the one who'd been hit. I couldn't take hearing her sobbing like this, knowing she was in pain and that I couldn't fix it…that I had helped to _cause_ it.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's let Edward cool down a little," Emmett told him. "Besides, you promised me a re-match on that ninja fighting game."

Our brothers left without another word. I hummed Bella's lullaby to her until she calmed down. When she was only lightly sniffling, I started talking to her.

"Are you okay, love?"

"My arm still hurts a little bit, but I'm sure I'll be fine once we hunt."

"Would you prefer me to go and get you something and bring it back to you?"

"No, Edward. That's very sweet of you, but if I'm going to do this correctly, then I'll have to get back up when I get knocked down."

"That's true. But you also need to remember you are slightly different from us. We may need to slow things down just a little for you." I added in my mind that I thought we should just quit altogether.

"I don't need you to remind me I'm different, Edward. I already know that. That's sort of the reason for the training in the first place," she snapped.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Bella."

"I'm not offended. I'm just _aggravated_. You sound as if you're trying to get me to stop training on my own so you won't feel guilty about wanting me to stop."

"Is it really that easy for you to see through me?" I asked, stunned at her accurate observation.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "No. But I know you. And the way you dismissed Jasper and Emmett…Edward, I know this is hard on you, I really truly do see that. But I need _you_ to also see that this is important to me. And necessary, no matter how much we wish it wasn't."

"Bella, I just feel so…helpless," I admitted, dropping my eyes from hers. Her pain would always be my greatest weakness, just as her love would always be my greatest strength.

"I know," she whispered, putting her hand against my cheek. "I'm sorry this is hurting you. Is there anything at all I can say or do to make this easier on you?"

"Just try not to get angry with me for feeling this way," I pleaded.

"Edward, I would never get angry at you for this. When I said I was aggravated, I didn't mean I felt that way about you. I feel that way because I'm not doing enough to keep from getting hurt," she said, hugging me as best as she could.

"Bella, this is the first time you've ever fought in this manner. It's impossible for you to be perfect at it right away. Just focus on your training and I'll deal with my feelings, Bella. You don't need to worry."

"Like that's possible!" she chuckled. "It's like me telling you not to be jealous of Newton!"

I laughed with her, hugging her tightly. She had once again managed to make _me_ feel better when _I_ was supposed to be making _her_ feel better. Bella never stopped amazing me…I doubted she ever would.


	27. 26B Compromise & Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella has a compromise for Edward, and he has a surprise for her.

**A Compromise & A Surprise**

As Edward and I ran off to hunt, I thought about my training sessions and Edward's reactions to them. It was time for us to have another conversation regarding his overprotective nature, but it would have to wait until after we hunted. If I tried to talk to him now, he'd spend the entire time worrying about if he should have made me hunt before talking.

I caught the unique smell of a cougar and led Edward in that direction. I wanted him to be well-fed and in the best mood possible. I chuckled to myself, remembering that night in Port Angeles when I'd explained my theory about a man's mood, relating to his hunger. That was the second time – Edward refused to stop counting that day in biology as the first time – I had inadvertently put myself in real danger. Of course, that led me to think of all the other times I could remember him considering me to be in danger. We had never truly agreed on what constituted as danger, like the wolves. I stopped running, halted by my latest epiphany.

Edward lifted my chin and studied my face. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes. Your dinner is right over there, in that small outcropping of caves. I'll wait here for you."

"You can watch, if you'd like."

"I will only distract you since you will be worried about where exactly I'm watching from. Just go and do what you do, and I'll be sitting right here." I sat down in the grass to prove my point.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead before running off at vampire speed. I was being honest when I told him I didn't want him to worry about my whereabouts, but I also wanted some time to review my epiphany before I would explain it to him.

It was my own fault that Edward was so overprotective of me. I had been the one to walk off on my own in Port Angeles, lost in my thoughts and not paying any real attention to my surroundings. I had been the one to run away from Alice and Jasper in Phoenix, trying to save my mother on my own, instead of letting Edward and the others help me. I was also the one who tried to get down the stairs on my own, while in a cast, just to prove my independence to my own stubborn self.

And from the stories Alice shared with me, I was also exceptionally stupid with the wolves. I hardly remembered spending time with _just_ them anymore. I only had fractured memories that were linked to either hearing Edward or having him near me, like my memory of what happened after I punched Jake. As much as I loved Jake and the pack, it had been pretty stupid to go near them _right_ after they first started phasing. It also hadn't been the brightest idea to say things that could upset them while I was near. With the way Jake felt about me, I was sure that some of the things I had said, ended up hurting him.

And I absolutely hadn't been concerned with my own safety when I went to Volterra to retrieve my Edward. But the fault for that one, weighed evenly on both of our shoulders. I didn't take his worries over my safety seriously enough, therefore, I couldn't understand and address his fears. He hadn't been able to believe my love for him was as deep as his was for me, so he never thought it would hurt me to not have him with me. But not only had it hurt me, it had nearly killed me a few times. And there in lied the basis for all his overbearing, overprotective, needless worrying…I had risked my life too many times without really thinking of how _he_ would survive without _me_. His body might be made of stone, but his heart was just as fragile as any newborn baby's, and that heart would fracture beyond repair if I was ever taken away from him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a velvet voice whispering softly into my ear as two familiar arms wrapped me in a loving embrace.

"What are you thinking about, my love?"

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

He pulled me into his lap and gently turned my face toward his. "What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"It's my fault that the training is so hard on you. It's my fault that you always feel the need to save me and protect me."

"How do you figure that, Isabella?" he asked, his tone reflecting his irritation. He could take the blame onto himself all day long, but if I ever tried to own up to any of it, he would just get aggravated. It was endearing and infuriating at the same time.

"Calm down, honey," I pleaded, rubbing my hand against his cheek. "Just listen to me first, before trying to make me feel better, okay?"

He only nodded his head, probably trying his hardest not to lie to me or break a promise. I couldn't ask more of him than that.

"I was thinking about you and the way that you get so worried about me. But for once, I actually tried to figure out _why_ you feel that way. And that's how I came to have another epiphany. It's my own fault. Every time you tried to point out that something was dangerous, my stubborn side kicked in, making me go out of my way to prove you wrong. I was so focused on showing you that I could take care of myself, as well as, if not better than, a century old vampire. I never realized how foolish and thoughtless I was being, or how my behavior must have affected you. I can remember standing with you in my room, giving you a speech about Switzerland, correlating it to the situation with Jacob and you. I can't remember exactly what I did to get you so upset, but I know now that it wasn't anger that you felt that day…It was fear of losing me. I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough for doing that to you. Especially when I know that exact same fear; I used to feel it every time you went hunting after you came home from Volterra. I'm sorry, Edward."

We sat in silence, never taking our eyes off of each other. I let him sort through his thoughts, knowing he would speak when he was ready. The longer he took, the more I hoped that he was honestly hearing everything I was trying to tell him.

"I was initially prepared to defend your every action and not allow you to take any blame," he said, breaking the silence. He shook his head slowly, still struggling with his words. "I don't want you to think I agree with you feeling at fault, but I do agree that some of your decisions were not made with your safety in mind. And many of those decisions were hastily made after I had done or said something to make you feel like I didn't believe you could look after yourself. But Isabella, it wasn't about whether or not you could care for yourself; it was about making sure I didn't lose the one thing I had ever cared about in my long, long life. I knew I could never live without you. I thought I could be on my own and return to my solitary existence, as long as I knew you were safe and having a normal life, but soon I became close to cracking and running back to beg your forgiveness because there was no life without you. And then…when I thought…" He lowered his head, unable to look at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly. "When you thought I was gone…" I prompted him.

"It was too much. The pain of my transformation, paled in comparison to knowing I would never see you again. It was…debilitating to say the least."

"Yeah, that 'no reason to live' thing _is_ rather harsh," I said, trying to lighten the mood. I leaned back to see his face.

He only managed a ghost of a smile; it never even came close to his golden eyes.

"Edward, I didn't bring this up so you would to start feeling guilty or would be reminded of your hurt. I'm just trying to say that I finally see what you've been trying to get me to see for a long time. I _am_ a danger magnet. I _do_ have trouble keeping myself safe. But without this training, I can't be sure I would have realized just how unsafe I have been over the years. That's why it's absolutely necessary to keep going through with my training. I _need_ you to keep training me, Edward."

His crooked smile came out, warming me instantly, and it finally touched those beautiful, golden eyes I loved so much. "Have you ever noticed, my love, that the few things you _do_ ask of me, are nearly impossible for me to give you?"

"Have _you_ ever noticed, my wonderful husband, that you _always_ think something's impossible until _after_ you've already done it?"

He laughed happily, the sun glinting off of his red-bronze hair, and his pale skin sparkling brightly. He was angelic in that moment, leaving me to wonder, once again, how I got lucky enough to end up with such an amazing man.

His lips twitched as he tried to gain control of himself. "Isabella–"

I smiled and he started chuckling all over again, slightly shaking his head.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to be serious again. "Edward, I want us to make a new compromise."

"I'm beginning to dread that word almost as much as that 'please' word you use against me," he replied, pointing a finger at me.

I stared at him, waiting to see if he wanted to add anymore to his little statement. He nodded his head, letting me know I should continue.

"I propose a new compromise. I will perform my absolute best in every training session, I will be mindful of all situations I get involved in outside of training, and you will continue to work on not being as overprotective of me. I don't expect, or want, for you to stop completely, as I'm sure it will be sometime before I can tell on my own, exactly what constitutes as a true danger – not to mention that it's not always a bad thing to be saved by your gorgeous, god-like husband. But if you could find a way to not charge across the training field every time I get hit, or to abruptly end training sessions without consulting me, I'd be more than satisfied."

"I highly doubt that, my love," he purred into my ear. "I'm sure I can find a few ways to satisfy you further, though."

I stopped breathing, but managed to force myself to glare at him. I knew he was just messing around, but I wanted a serious answer from him first. Then we could discuss _other_ matters. "Stop trying to distract me, Edward. I want to know if you can accept my compromise."

"Bella, I will do all I can to honor your compromise. However, I do want to warn you…If your life is ever in danger, if anyone _ever_ threatens to take you away…"

"Then we will handle it together, as husband and wife," I finished for him.

He didn't seem to want to agree at first, probably wanting to protect me from ever having anything to make a choice to harm someone, but he finally nodded.

I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "So what were you saying about satisfaction?"

"That depends," he grinned, bringing my hand up to his lips. He kissed my ring finger and then my ring. "Are you finally going to show me your new outfit?"

"Ah, the one-track mind of a horny little vampire," I teased, giving him a coy smile.

He moved so that I was cradled in his arms, unable to get away – not that I would ever want to. His nose skimmed across the sensitive skin of my neck while he spoke in a soft, seductive tone. "It's not my fault that you are a stunning vision of perfection and beauty while fully-clothed, and an irresistible, alluring goddess when dressed in little to nothing at all. I can't possibly be expected to remain a perfect gentleman when such an exquisite temptation appears before me."

I managed to keep my brain and mouth functioning. "Perish the thought."

"I'd rather perish your clothing," he purred.

He lifted his head and stared at me. My brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why he was just watching me. His crooked smile crept across his face and I had an overwhelming urge to slap my forehead; he was waiting for my permission, as he always did. My face must have clearly expressed my embarrassment over my lack of coherency, because he started chuckling at me. I shook my head, trying to force my brain and mouth to work together again.

I had a feeling I would regret it later because Edward was far better at teasing than I probably ever would be, but I wanted to get him back, at least a little, for leaving me temporarily brain-dead. So I pulled his ear close and purred one little word to him. "_Please_."

He growled playfully at me. "You will pay for that little stunt, my beautiful wife."

"Oh, really?"

"You've forced my hand. I will have to give you the surprise I've been saving for you."

"Edward! Why?"

"Why what, my love?"

"Why must you always surprise me?"

"Because I love you. Because you give me all of your love and understanding everyday. Because it thrills me to see you happy, as you invariably always are after the surprise part is over."

"Must you make such an iron-clad case? I'd prefer to be able to argue just a little," I pouted.

He laughed and kissed me until I forgot why I had been pouting in the first place.

"Let's see this surprise then," I sighed.

That breathtaking smile I loved so much, spread out across his face, making him even more irresistible than he normally was. He stood up, still holding me tightly to his chest, and ran us to a herd of deer. "Be sure to finish your meal, my love. You'll need the energy," he whispered into my ear as he set my feet down on the ground.

"Yes, because I'll really be able to concentrate now," I muttered, giving him a little glare.

He kissed my forehead and then gently pushed me toward my dinner.

I allowed myself to recognize the slight burning of my hunger and let my vampire instincts take over. I took down one of the larger bucks and did as Edward had asked, draining the animal completely. Edward appeared at my side as soon as I was done. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before taking the carcass away to dispose of it. As he walked back toward me, I caught him eyeing my shoulder and I knew exactly what he was thinking about without even needing our connection.

I reached out, took his hand, and placed it on my shoulder. "Go ahead and check it, Edward. I don't mind."

He gave me a smile that clearly expressed his gratitude at my actions. He tenderly lifted my arm and rotated it, making sure it was completely healed and working correctly. He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Isabella. You always seem to know how to ease my worries."

"Thank you for allowing me to ease them. You can be quite stubborn, if you so choose, Mr. Cullen. And now, I do believe, it is time for you to ease my worries. Let's get this surprise over with."

"_Come on, little coward, climb on my back_."

I laughed as I jumped onto his back. "You've just been waiting all these years to repeat that little phrase to me, haven't you?"

"I _have_ always had a soft spot for that one," he laughed, as he ran us home at vampire speed.

"I'm so glad that I still have those early memories, Edward. Before anything got complicated – well, more complicated than a vampire and a human falling in love. That day in the meadow was wonderful. And that kiss that followed soon after wasn't half bad either."

"You mean the kiss where you very nearly got yourself killed?"

"I guess I should add that one to my list of not so smart moves. But in my defense, you were just so cute and I could see in your eyes how much you really wanted to kiss me."

Edward stopped near the porch and pulled me in front of him, holding me close. "How could I possibly resist the call of these lips of yours, my love?"

"You resisted me plenty, mister," I chuckled.

"Never easily, though, my sweet Isabella." He gave me a chaste kiss and then my favorite crooked smile. "Go up and pack an overnight bag. And make sure you include that new little outfit of yours."

I parted my lips to speak, but he placed his finger over them.

"No questions from you, my love, as I will give you no clues. Pack a bag for us while I bring the car around. And remember, the sooner you are ready to go, the sooner you'll be rid of your surprise anxiety."

I kissed his finger and smiled. "Cheater."

"Go," he said, pointing at the house and trying to sound stern.

I laughed, but did as he asked. I ran to our room at vampire speed and pulled out a small bag. I pulled out a change of clothes for each of us, and packed them away. I then reached far back into the closet and pulled out the article of clothing he'd been dying to see ever since the movie last week. I folded it and placed it on top, then zipped the bag closed. I grabbed my brush and the rest of our toiletries from the bathroom and shoved them into the side pocket of the bag as I left our room.

I stopped off in the kitchen, knowing from her scent that Esme was in there. "Mom, I just wanted to let you know that Edward and I are going out. I'm not sure if we'll be back tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for letting me know, dear. Have fun," Esme replied, giving me a huge smile.

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "I love you."

She chuckled and patted my back. "I love you, too, dear. Now you had better go before Edward gets impatient."

"Edward? Impatient? Never!" I laughed as I walked out of the kitchen. Esme's laughter rang out in the house, making me smile wider.

I opened the front door and yelped in surprise as I was pulled against Edward's chest.

"While I love to hear Esme laugh, I don't think it should come from my own wife making fun of me," he said, kissing my neck.

I sighed, relaxing completely in his embrace. "As comfortable as I am in your arms, husband, I think we should get this surprise thing over with sometime tonight."

He laughed as he released me from the hug. He walked me over to Emmett's Jeep and I looked up at him, waiting for an explanation. "The place we are going doesn't have paved roads, love."

I nodded and let him help me into the Jeep. He ran around and got in on the driver's side. As we headed down the driveway, he took my hand into his and kissed the palm sweetly. I smiled, happy to be with him and happy to feel his love for me so strongly. We drove in silence for about ten minutes before Edward turned off onto a dirt road that was overgrown with weeds and low-hanging branches. The trees on both sides were densely packed, keeping the sunlight from touching the little road. It gave me a peaceful, secluded feeling.

We didn't travel down the road long before Edward stopped and turned off the Jeep. We parked in front of a very small, rustic cabin. Other than the small area where we were sitting, the cabin was completely surrounded by the forest, increasing that feeling of seclusion I'd felt earlier.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his excitement clear in his voice.

"It's beautiful, Edward. But what are we doing here?"

"This is your surprise. I know how much you've been craving time alone with me. And while the meadow you found is beautiful, I wanted us to have a place we could go to, regardless of the weather."

I couldn't find any words to explain to him what I was feeling and thinking at the moment.

"Would you like to see the inside?" he asked.

I managed to nod my head. He was at my side instantly, helping me out of the Jeep. His arm snaked around my waist as he led me to the door. He put a key into the door and placed my hand over it.

"Open your surprise, love."

I smiled and stood on my tip-toes, kissing his cheek. I turned the key and opened the door, but before I could take a single step inside, Edward scooped me into his arms, holding me bridal style. He carried me into the little cabin and I found myself laughing happily at how sweet he was being. He kissed my cheek and put me on my feet. I took his hand and walked forward, taking in everything about the little cabin.

It was one, large room. There was a light brown, suede chaise lounge, big enough for two, set in the corner near a small window. A long, low bookcase was right beside it, already filled with books. There was a small stereo system on top of the bookcase, and a pair of headphones. I smiled, amazed again at how Edward always seemed to be prepared for every type of situation. There was a small kitchen area right in the middle with a wood burning stove, not that we would ever use it. The only enclosed area in the place was the small bathroom, near the lounge chair. The opposite wall held a large bed with a golden comforter. I gasped at the sight of the headboard. It was a dark walnut and in the middle of it, a pattern had been etched. I held up my arm, comparing the charm on my bracelet with the cut-out on the headboard; it matched my angel wings perfectly.

"I wanted my angel to have a special place to rest her weary wings," he whispered, holding me from behind.

I wrapped my arms around his, pressing myself tightly against him. "As long as you are with me, every place is special." I choked down the sob that was trying to bubble up, knowing how much he hated to upset me in anyway, even if it was from being overly happy. "Thank you, Edward."

"You like it then?" he asked.

The nervousness of his tone made me smile. I turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love it, Edward. I love _you_."

What could I possibly say to properly express how loved I felt in that moment? This wasn't just another surprise and attempt to spoil me. This was his answer to my most secret desire; one that I'd never voiced to him or anyone else…privacy and seclusion without being too far from our family. And he had the _nerve_ to say he wasn't perfect!


	28. 27E Love

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Bella spend some quality time together in their cabin.

**Love (Lemon)**

I lifted Bella into my arms and brought her over to our bed, lying down and snuggling close with her. "Are you happy, my love?"

"Immensely," she sighed, pressing her face against my neck.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she murmured.

"I'm exceedingly delighted that you like your surprise."

"How could I not? It's perfect. Just like you."

I chuckled and held her tighter. "I love you."

"Mmm. You said that."

"I'll never grow tired of saying it, though. I love you."

She giggled and somehow managed to snuggle even closer to me. "You know, you've just made our brothers lives very complicated."

"How so?"

"It happens every time you do something wonderfully romantic for me. Rose gets aggravated at Emmett for not being so thoughtful, and he spends hours wracking his brain for the right way to make it up to her."

"He could always just skip to the end since he makes up in the same way every time."

"Or you could give our brothers some pointers on how to sweep their wives up off their feet."

"Yes, I _could_ do that. Alice and Rose would appreciate a little romance, I'm sure. But for now, I only want to concentrate on us, my love."

Bella moved her head and looked up at me, giving me a coy smile. "I think I should slip into something a little more comfortable first. Don't you?"

"If you wish," I replied, not wanting her to know just how eager I really was to finally see her outfit.

"Then you should go and get our bag out of the Jeep."

I kissed her cheek and then quickly retrieved the bag and returned to her side. She laughed as she took the bag, and headed into the small bathroom.

I kicked off my shoes and stretched out on the bed, waiting for my beautiful angel to return to me. My eyes closed and my thoughts drifted over to my earlier conversation with Bella, and to memories of us lying in our meadow in Forks. Bella had been enthralled with the beauty and the effect the sun had on my skin. She'd never understood that _she_ was the true beauty in our special place.

I'd been so scared that first day. I was afraid of myself, of possibly hurting her. I was scared she would reject me and run screaming. I was absolutely terrified she would return my feelings because that would leave us with so few options. But I couldn't bring myself to leave, to stay away. And the one time I did stay away…I had made so many mistakes with her over the years and she still managed to think of me as being perfect.

"Whatever bad thoughts you are thinking, stop now, please," she whispered into my ear. She lay down on my chest and hugged me tightly. "You have to give yourself the same forgiveness you are always lavishing on me. I know you are trying to stop beating yourself up, I do, but when I see you hurting like this, it scares me, and makes me worry that you'll still be punishing yourself decades from now."

"Do you remember me explaining vampire emotions to you?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"Yes. And I understand even more, now that I'm a vampire like you."

"You still feel the ache in your heart when I'm away, correct?"

"Your trip to Vegas was extremely hard."

"And that was a pain that started for you while you were still human. Now imagine mine, felt as a vampire from the very beginning. Add to that the certainty I held that I'd lost you forever, the guilt of having exposed you to those demons in Italy, the dangers from Victoria and the wolves…It's just going to take time, Bella."

"I know. But your pain is my pain, Edward."

"It is rather funny that you say that, my love."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because I was thinking, just today, that your pain makes me feel weak while your love gives me strength I never thought I could possess."

"Do you think this is what people mean when they say a couple is hopelessly in love?"

"I don't think there is anyone out there who is prolific enough to define our love, Isabella. Its existence alone defies anything and everything. The strength, the intensity, the purity of it…Those things are not definable."

Bella sighed and tightened her embrace. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm glad you waited for me."

My smile was rather ridiculous for a vampire, but I couldn't care less. "I'm glad, too. You were worth every second of waiting, my Bella."

"Would you like a little reward for all of your patience?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, your eyes _were_ closed when I came in. I was thinking I could stand up and let you see your outfit now."

"I think that would be an excellent idea."

"I knew you would. Just keep your eyes closed a little longer." She moved away from me and I could hear the rustling of the material she was wearing as she moved around. "Open your eyes."

The first thing that I noticed about my beautiful wife was her confident smile. She had never smiled that way for me when she showed off her outfits. She was always shy, with her nose scrunched up. The second thing I noticed was the ivory colored, lace baby-doll she was wearing. It was beautiful against her pale skin.

"I am once again awe-struck by you," I whispered, taking her into my arms.

"So you like this one then?"

"Very much," I replied, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"I thought you might be getting tired of blue."

"I'll never get tired of it, but variety _is_ nice."

"Mmm. Variety can be very nice. In fact, why don't we add a little more variety to our night tonight?"

"What did you have in mind, love?"

"Let _me_ be in charge of everything for a little while," she purred.

"Just what do you mean by _everything_?" I asked, looking down into her golden eyes.

"You have to agree to find out."

"That's not very fair, Isabella. You're not giving me much to go on to make my choice."

"Edward, just trust me and you will be greatly rewarded."

I was more than a little intrigued to find out just what she had in mind. Bella had always been content to let me take the lead for us. I leaned closer to her, dropping my voice so that it was low and husky. "I trust you, love. You are in charge and I am merely your humble servant, waiting to fulfill your _every_ desire."

She closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She opened them shortly after and sat up, keeping her eyes locked with mine. "I have just a few rules for you, Edward. The first rule for tonight is no talking, for you anyway. Every time you open your mouth, I lose my train of thought and I have a lot of thoughts I want to put into action tonight. My second rule is that you are to lie on the bed and keep your hands behind your head, unless I move them. The third rule is that I have the right to make up more rules and you have to obey them without question. Agreed?"

I chuckled at her, but nodded my in agreement, resting my hands beneath my head.

She moved so that she was sitting in my lap. I followed her every move, trying not to smile. I didn't want to risk ruining her confidence. She gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, and then covered my face and neck in those infuriatingly light kisses she was so good at. The next thing she did completely shocked me…She tried to cheat, doing something that she knew would make me talk and break her rules – she nibbled on my ear.

"Please, Bella." I had hoped my whisper would go unnoticed, but she had been paying attention, the little vixen.

"You broke rule number one. Guess I'm going to have to punish you," she said, shaking her finger at me.

I lifted an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain how she would punish me.

But she never spoke. Instead, she took off my pants and my boxers, leaving me in just my shirt. I kept staring at her, trying to figure out what she was planning. This would be another opportune time to be able to read her mind all on my own.

She gave me a stern look. "If I were you, I'd be very quiet during your punishment or it will only get worse."

I smirked, knowing she wasn't serious. But when she ran her stubby nails up my thighs, making me hiss, I started to think I might have been wrong. I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. I could understand the no talking, but she couldn't honestly expect me to remain completely silent.

"You can make all the sounds you want, honey. Just no talking," she assured me.

I let out a grateful sigh, but it soon turned into a moan when she wrapped her hand around me. This was not normal behavior for my Bella. She moved extremely slow, definitely enjoying the opportunity to torture me, as she touched, licked, and kissed me. She'd always complained that I left her unable to form coherent thoughts, but she'd never believed me when I told her she did the exact same to me. Right now, I could only think about how much I loved her and how close I was. This was certainly the best torture I'd ever had. But just like that, she stopped touching and moved away, giggling.

I opened my eyes and stared at her, trying to keep from talking again. This had been bad enough, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what else she might do. I settled on groaning my dissatisfaction to her.

"I told you no talking," she said, running her finger along my jaw. She leaned closer and breathed her sweet freesia scent across my face. "You may say one sentence in response to your punishment."

I gulped and closed my eyes, trying to behave and let her enjoy herself. But I wanted nothing more than to pull her beneath me and make love to her. I took a deep breath and spoke to her. "I'm sorry and you are one evil, cruel, devastatingly wicked, dangerous creature who is also a wonderful, beautiful, sexy woman and I am so proud to call you my wife."

"Should have known you would fit as many words as possible into that sentence," she chuckled. She moved and sat on my lap again. "Lift your arms so we can get rid of this pesky shirt."

I did as she asked, letting her get my shirt off, and laid back down. She gave me a long, deep kiss in return, tracing my tongue with hers.

She pulled away, and at a pace slightly slower than a human's, she removed the only article of clothing she had been wearing. She was smirking and I knew it was because she could see the muscles in my arms twitching as I fought to keep my hands to myself.

She slowly laid down on top of me, touching skin to skin. She trailed her lips and hands all across my chest and neck, nipping me every so often, and causing me to fill our little cabin with soft growls and low purrs. The twitching in my arms was nearly constant now.

She put her lips to my ear and whispered. "Are you enjoying your night?"

I could only nod. There weren't words to describe how much I was enjoying her being in control.

"That's very good to know, Edward. You've been so well behaved, too. In fact, I think you deserve to be rewarded for your efforts."

I stopped breathing, waiting for her to continue. I had thought this _was_ the reward. What could be better than this?

"I relinquish all control to you and there are no more rules," she whispered, kissing my ear.

I grinned wickedly, loving how well she knew me. This was a great reward. I quickly took control, flipping us so that she was beneath me. I showered her face and neck with quick, aggressive kisses, lightly nipping at her skin. Her moans and purring were all the encouragement I needed to keep going. My hands roamed up and down her sides and over her breasts, never staying in one spot for too long. I wanted to touch every single inch of her, to show her just how much I desired her…worshiped her…_loved_ her. I trailed my lips down her neck and then licked from the base of her neck up to her ear.

My lips moved down to her collarbone and down to her chest. I gently kissed her left breast before running my tongue all over it. I slid a finger down her chest and continued going lower, until I reached her arousal and began to tease her, rubbing the pad of my thumb back and forth over it. I carefully slid one finger inside of her while watching her face closely. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

I smirked, knowing she was trying to be quiet, but there was no need here. It was another reason I had gotten it for her. She could relax here and be herself without worrying what delicate ears might hear her. I added a second finger and her answering moan was a beautiful sound. I rested my head next to hers, listening to the sweet music of her breathing and the sounds she made when in the throws of her passion.

When I felt her getting very close to flying, I whispered into her ear. "I love you, Isabella, and you are mine forever."

But I wasn't done with teasing her, yet, so I quickly pulled my hand away. She groaned, sounding very frustrated, and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

I moved my head so that our noses were nearly touching. She opened her eyes and gasped, surprised at the closeness of my face to hers. We were perfectly quiet for a seemingly endless amount of time, just staring at each other.

I had to break the silence. I had to try to tell her how she had made me feel tonight. "I wish I could explain to you exactly what it was like for me when you were in charge earlier. You are normally so shy and cautious, letting me take the lead." I moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and let my fingers trail down her neck and across her shoulder. "But on those rare occasions when you take charge and let go of your inhibitions…Bella, I doubt there is anything more arousing on this entire planet."

"You didn't mind then?" she asked

I shook my head slowly, holding her gaze with mine. "Not even a little. In fact, you are welcome to take charge anytime you want."

"I may take you up on that offer every so often."

"Please do." I kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"I really don't want to ruin our moods or anything, but I need to point something out to you," she whispered.

"What is it, my love?" I asked, kissing along her neck. She could never ruin anything and one day, I would get her to realize that.

"I only felt confident in doing this because of the training we've been doing…It makes me feel…_capable_."

"In that case, I'll have to remember this moment from now on when I get upset during your training sessions."

"Don't sit too close to Jazz when you do that," she laughed.

I smiled at her, brushing her hair away from her face. "You have no idea how it affects me to see you laugh that way. It's the greatest sound to me, especially when it's real and carefree, like just now. For all my talent, I could never reproduce any sound that comes close to the beauty of your laughter."

I took her hand and kissed her fingers, her palm, and then worked my way up her arm. I kissed across her shoulder, up her beautiful neck, over her soft cheek, and finally settled against her wonderful lips. I ran one hand down her side, to her thigh, and gripped her leg, rolling us over so she could be on top again. My fingertips barely grazed over her skin as I ran them all across her back, causing her to shiver against me.

I broke our kiss for a moment as I held her hips in my hands, waiting for her to give her permission. She nodded and smiled, and I returned my lips to hers while I lowered her down onto me. We moved slowly, taking our time to be tender and gentle with each other.

I parted my lips, releasing my breath into her mouth and getting one of her delicious purrs in return. My tongue found hers, caressing it softly. Her body might technically feel like stone to others, but to me, it was soft and smooth…and all _mine_, as it would remain _forever_.

As we got closer to our release, we started moving faster together.

"So beautiful, my sweet, sweet Isabella. I love you," I told her between my ragged breaths.

She cried out my name as she finished and I followed right after her with my own release. She rested her head on my shoulder, her chest heaving up and down with her unnecessary breaths, just like my own.

I held her tightly with one arm and used my other hand to softly stroke her hair. Neither of us spoke. It seemed we had already said everything there was to say.


	29. 28E Training4

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward, Jasper, and Emmett train Bella in fighting and self-defense.

**Training 4**

Emmett, Jasper, and Bella were waiting for me to say or do something. We were once again in the little clearing we'd chosen for Bella's training sessions. Bella and I had talked about yesterday's session and had reached a compromise regarding her training; she would put everything she had into the sessions, and I would continue to work on backing down and not being so overprotective of her. I was determined to keep my word to her.

I took a deep breath and looked up at our brothers. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday, Emmett and Jasper," I told them. "I was out of line."

"We understand," Jasper said.

"Yeah, you were just upset. Picky got hurt for the first _and_ second time," Emmett replied. "You should really spread your injuries out more, Picky. Give poor Edward a break!"

"Ha, ha," Bella said, sarcastically.

"Anyway," I said, waving my hand. "I just wanted to apologize. I asked you both to help me and I wasn't exactly being…"

"Trusting?" Jasper offered.

"Relaxed?" Emmett questioned with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess both of words will work," I chuckled.

Bella gave me a small hug, trying to comfort me.

"Edward, you've been working on controlling your temper for over a century and you still haven't mastered it. No one expects you to manage it while watching your wife fight," Jasper said.

"Yeah! I'm shocked you haven't tossed one of us into a tree yet," Emmett chuckled.

"Believe me, the thought has crossed my mind more than once," I sighed.

"It's cool," Emmett said, patting me on the shoulder. "We get it. We'd probably feel the same way if it were our wives."

"Why don't we see just how true that really is?" Rosalie asked, stepping out from the trees.

"Yeah!" Alice giggled, following right behind Rose. "Let's!"

"Ladies, while we appreciate the gesture, we can train Picky on our own," Emmett said.

"We didn't ask you for your permission, Emmett," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Besides, this is Bella's training, so she gets to decide," Alice remarked with a grin.

"Bella, this is your call," I told her.

"Only if you don't mind, Edward," Bella replied, giving me a big smile.

How could I possibly say 'no' to her? She'd already managed to get me to agree to her compromise and to train today. And Rose _had_ helped me to train Emmett when he was new to this life.

"That's fine with me," I said. "Just be aware that as much as I'm working on it, my temper is still an issue at times."

"We know," Alice chirped. "Bella told us this morning about her shoulder getting hurt yesterday." Alice lifted Bella's arm and rotated it. "But as you can see, she's all better!"

"Edward, we can slow back down and not use so much force," Jasper offered.

"No," Bella stated. "Edward and I had a long talk yesterday. We're going to keep going with my training and we're going to do it correctly."

"Yeah!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together. "Let's do kicking today!"

"Alice, I don't know about that," I told her. "We're still working on keeping Bella standing during punching."

"Kicking today, Edward," Alice commanded.

"Kicking it is," Bella giggled.

"Fine," I half-heartedly agreed.

"Me first!" Alice sang, bouncing over to Bella.

"Bella, you'll use the same fighting stance that you have been using," I explained. "You've already proven you can kick because of Demetri. So go ahead and start kicking. When Jasper and I see an area where you need help, we'll interrupt."

"Alright," Bella replied.

"This is going to be fun!" Alice chirped.

"Ready, Bella?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Alice, we've been letting Bella make the first attack to make her more comfortable," I told our sister.

"That's fine," Alice said.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I moved away and sat down to the far left of Alice and Bella.

"Whenever you're ready, Bella," I told her.

Bella looked like she was going to try a kick, but then she stood up straight again.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, wondering if she was having second thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong, silly vampire," she laughed. "I just thought it might make things easier if we got rid of our shoes. Then we won't have to worry about shoe prints on me. I'm sure Em remembers what happened the last time I had a print on me."

"Do I ever," Emmett chuckled. "I don't think I've ever made it to Canada that quickly before or since."

I grunted, remembering that day vividly. It was the first time I'd ever heard Emmett call Bella a 'Picky Eater'. She'd gotten me to calm down about the name, but then when I had lifted her shirt and found his boot print on her side, I'd chased him to Canada and back, wanting to remove his arms and beat him with them. Esme and Jasper met up with us and stopped us, though. Esme had scolded Emmett and me all the way back to the house. She'd even called Carlisle on us.

I shook my head slightly, clearing away my thoughts. I needed to focus on my wife right now. Bella pulled off her socks and sneakers, tossing them to me. I caught them and set them on the ground. Alice gracefully slipped out of her sandals and handed them to Jasper to hold. I noticed Emmett pulling at the strings of his boots.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's 'Kick a Picky Day', Edward! Did you really think I would pass this up?" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, be nice!" Bella warned, scowling at him.

"I was just joking," Emmett said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Emmett, behave or you won't get within two feet of me for a month," Rosalie told him.

"Everyone calm down. Let's let Bella and Alice actually get some kicks in," Jasper said.

"Alice, can you not use your gift for the first few kicks?" Bella asked.

"I'm not going to use it at all today," Alice replied. "I'm saving it for a future session."

"Gee, thanks," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"I _could_ reconsider," Alice cautioned.

"No need," Bella chuckled. "You know I love you, Alice."

"Shut up and kick me, Bella," Alice laughed. '_Edward, give me just a few minutes before you interrupt._'

Bella kicked, aiming for Alice's right shin. Alice easily moved out of the way. It was easy to see that she didn't really have to, though. Bella wasn't standing close enough to Alice, and she hadn't put any force behind her kick.

"Edward, we may have to explain how to kick first. Bella's feeling very unsure of herself," Jasper whispered.

"Alice wants me to wait," I told him, feeling apprehensive. I wasn't sure what Alice had planned since she was blocking me, but I had promised Bella, and that was the only reason I was allowing Alice to have her moment.

"Not bad form, Bella," Alice said. "If you had been in striking distance, you might have landed that. You had your heel set perfectly for hitting my shin. But I must say, you don't seem all that interested in kicking me. Maybe I should threaten you with some shopping."

"I am no longer afraid of shopping with you, Alice," Bella chuckled. "I just still don't like it."

"I never said you were going shopping with me!" Alice laughed wickedly. "I'll make you go lingerie shopping with _Edward_!"

"I'm not scared of that," Bella croaked. The widening of her golden eyes and her weak tone, called her on her lie.

We all chuckled quietly. Even without the tell-tale signs, everyone knew Bella was lying. They were well aware that I used that particular shopping threat to get Bella to do her homework. It was hard to keep things like that private in a house full of vampires with super hearing.

"Good! Then you won't mind a little bet," Alice goaded. "If you land one, solitary, single, little kick on me, you can go home and enjoy your night anyway you want. But if you _don't_, you have to go to the mall with Edward. And you know I will know if you don't go shopping."

"I'll only take that bet if Edward and Jasper can explain kicking to me first. I'm not really sure what I'm doing," Bella said.

"Of course, Bella. They can even show you an example," Alice replied. I had a feeling our sister had already seen this, especially since she was continuing to block me.

Jasper and I stood up and walked over to Bella. She gave me a timid smile and I could see her nervousness in her golden eyes. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, wanting to reassure her.

"Bella, there are a couple of key things you need to understand about a kick," Jasper explained. "The first is that a kick does more damage than a punch. Secondly, a kick makes it harder to maintain your core balance. And third, it's easier to pull off a kick if you have your enemy distracted by the punches you're throwing."

"Punching and kicking at the same time?" Bella asked. "Are you insane? Do you _want_ me to fall down?" She pulled her hand from mine and placed both of her little hands on her hips, glaring at Jasper and me.

"Relax," Jasper said, giving her some calm. "You don't have to land the punches. Just the motion of your arms will be enough to distract your enemy from your intention to pull a kick. Now, you want to be aware of the length of your leg and the closeness of your opponent. You want to make sure that if you hold your leg out completely straight, your ankle will meet up with your enemy's thigh. That's what we mean when we say 'striking distance'."

"The best place to aim for is the thigh muscle, just below the hip. It will hurt the most and quite possibly cause your opponent to lose his balance," I explained.

Alice cleared her throat loudly.

"Or _her_ balance," I added.

"Thank you," Alice chirped.

I shook my head at her before turning my focus back to Bella. "You want to put your foot back on the ground as soon as you finish the kick to protect your own balance," I said.

"How do I block?" Bella asked. I smiled proudly at her, glad that she was being cautious.

"Excellent question, Bella," Jasper said. "You can block using your forearms, or you can attempt to grab the enemy's leg and push them off-balance. If you grab a leg, make sure you push and let go. You don't want to get dragged down with him or her. Does all of that make sense?"

"Yes," Bella replied.

"Okay. We'll show you one time, so make sure you're watching," Jasper instructed.

"Who's the kicker?" I chuckled, looking at my brother.

"You go ahead. Just remember my kindness later on," Jasper joked.

"Where do you want it?" I asked.

"Eddie, stop talking dirty to Jasper and kick him already!" Emmett yelled.

"What did you just say?" Rose asked loudly. "You volunteer to let Edward kick you! Emmett, that's so sweet."

"But I –" Emmett stopped his rebuttal at the sight of Rose's glare. He got up and walked over to me, muttering with his mouth and his mind. '_Damn. Why am I always the one to get picked on?_'

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled at him.

"Just shut up and kick me," Emmett growled, as he turned to face me.

I gave my brother exactly what he had asked for. I turned sideways and when I kicked, I made sure the front part of my foot hooked around his leg and connected with the back of his kneecap. Emmett yelped and started hopping around on one leg.

"Damn it, Edward. Did you really have to kick me that hard?" Emmett bellowed.

"You know what, Em? You guys moved so fast, I totally missed it. Can you please do it again?" Bella asked sweetly.

I stared at her, trying to discern from her facial features whether she was being honest or not. She just stood there, looking like the perfect angel she was. I was going to have to ask her about this later on.

"Emmett, would you mind?" I asked.

"How about I kick you this time, instead?" Emmett snapped.

"That won't work," Bella announced. "Since I fight like Edward, it would be easier for me to understand the movements if he is the kicker."

If she was playing with our brother…God, every time I thought I couldn't love her more, she found some new way to amaze and entice me. I really hoped she was messing with Emmett.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because I love you, Picky," Emmett said, wagging a finger at her.

"Thank you, Em. I love you, too," Bella replied.

Emmett and I faced each other again. This time, I decided I would show Bella what her shin kick would have looked like if she had landed it. I brought my leg up, and my heel down against Emmett's left shin. He immediately started jumping around and cursing under his breath while trying to hold his shin.

"Damn it, Edward! If you had kicked any harder, my shin would be broken, you ass," Emmett snarled.

"But I didn't and it isn't," I reminded him.

"I think I'm ready now," Bella announced.

Emmett and I moved away and sat down next to Rose and Jasper again. Bella got back into her stance while Alice stood there, patiently waiting and smiling.

"You know, for being such a little thing, Alice sure is scary when she smiles that way," Emmett commented.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bella replied.

She attempted to kick Alice in the thigh, but Alice easily blocked it, swatting Bella's foot away with the back of her hand. Bella stumbled a little, but quickly recovered and got back into the proper stance. Alice was already following through with a kick, though, and Bella was unable to block it. It landed right at her knee, causing her leg to buckle and for her to drop down onto that knee.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder as I went to get up. "Edward, she's not feeling any pain. Relax," he told me.

Alice backed off and let Bella get up. They started moving in a small circle. Bella was hesitant to kick again, while Alice was patiently waited for Bella to strike again.

"Maybe we need to get her mad again," Emmett said.

"Like when she punched you, Edward," Rose chuckled.

"Remember the bet, Bella. Land just one kick on me," Alice said.

Bella's lips drew into a thin white line. She attempted a kick to Alice's shin, but Alice laughed as she blocked it. From that point forward, they moved at vampire speed, still turning in small circles. While Alice had blocked all of Bella's attempts, Bella was only averaging one block for every three of Alice's kicks.

We all sat in silence, watching the two of them fight. This was the most evenly matched session Bella had been involved in so far. She was nearly the same height as Alice, they had similar small frames, and Bella was only slightly faster than Alice.

Bella stumbled as Alice landed a kick to her hip. She fell to the ground before she could regain her balance. "Time-out!" Bella called.

"There are no time-outs in a fight, Bella," Alice warned, as she stalked toward her.

I tried to get up to stop Alice, but Emmett and Jasper were both holding me down against the ground. They were going to regret their actions just as soon as I could get free of them.

"Let me go," I snarled at them.

'_Relax. Alice has a plan. I swear to you Bella will not be hurt._' Jasper

'_Edward, Rose told me I had to help hold you down. Please don't kill me._' Emmett

"I suggest you roll over, jump up, and figure out how to kick before I reach you," Alice told Bella.

Our brothers were barely holding on to me and I was nearly free, but Rose came and sat down on my chest, holding me to the ground.

"Stop your growling and watch. You baby her too much. She'll be fine," Rose hissed. She grabbed my head and turned it, making sure I was watching Alice and Bella. '_You both need to learn that she's capable of more than either of you realize. She just needs the right motivation._'

I watched helplessly as Bella grimaced, pulling herself back onto her feet. Alice tried a spinning round-house kick on Bella, but somehow, my wife caught our sister's leg and pushed her away.

Alice jumped up, smiling brightly. "The boys were right. This _does_ work much better when you're mad. But you better hurry up and kick me. I don't think Edward is particularly enjoying being held down. And they won't release him until you land a kick on me."

Bella let out a frustrated growl as she took up her fighting stance again, waiting for Alice to make a move. When it became clear that Alice wasn't going to, Bella took a step forward. Alice tried to kick her in the hip, but Bella blocked her, using her forearm. Right afterward, Bella quickly kicked at Alice, aiming for her thigh and connected with a loud smacking sound.

Alice stumbled to the side a little, grinning proudly at Bella. "Excellent. Let him up now, guys." '_Edward, we're leaving. See you at the house later._'

Rose got off of me while our brothers released my arms and legs. As soon as I was standing, Bella was crashing into me, squeezing my waist hard enough for it to slightly hurt. I rubbed her back, resting my head on top of hers.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine. Vampire, remember?" I told her, using her words from my birthday party in an attempt to lighten both of our moods.

She must have realized what I was doing because her reply was the same as mine had been. "I still forget sometimes."

I took a deep breath, trying to reign in my temper. Part of me wanted to comfort Bella, and the other part of me wanted to go after our siblings. I decided to comfort my wife first and then go after our siblings second. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm trying to be. I understand why they did that."

"Really? Would you mind explaining it to me? I have to be honest, Bella. If you weren't holding me right now, our siblings would be tasting bark and dirt."

"Bark and dirt," Bella snorted.

"I really don't see how this is funny."

"It's not," Bella agreed. "But I want you to leave them to me. I promise that when I'm done with them, they will never pull another stunt like this again."

"They had better damn well be thankful that I'm willing to listen to you right now."

"I _am_ the voice of reason, Edward," she chuckled.

I sighed, letting my body relax against hers. She was not going to allow me to get revenge on our siblings. And if I was honest with myself, I could see things from their point of view, however misguided their tactics may have been. But if they ever tried this again…no amount of pleading from my wife would ever save them from my anger.


	30. 29B Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella has a talk with her siblings regarding the incident during her training session.

**Trouble**

I made sure to keep our walk at a human pace, knowing Edward was still beyond pissed at our siblings. I wasn't very happy with them either, but I needed to be the voice of reason right now, otherwise Edward really would hurt them. I was not going to be the reason for them fighting. Besides, I had a few ideas of my own on how to handle our loving siblings.

"I have the best idea," I announced. I looked up at him through my lashes and tried to give him a coy smile.

"Really?" he asked, smiling crookedly.

Okay, so maybe I _could_ dazzle him a little after all. But I was worried that this seemed too easy. "Yes, I was thinking it would be nice to go for an afternoon drive. It's been awhile since you took the Aston Martin out for a spin." I, once again, wondered why my husband felt the need to own three ridiculously expensive cars when he only paid attention to one of them at any given time – and since his birthday, it had only been the S63 getting his love and attention.

"Why does it sound like I'll be lonely on this ride?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow. He was no longer smiling. Instead, he was giving me that speculative look he used to have when we were first getting to know each other.

I climbed onto the bottom step of the porch and turned to face him, making me almost even with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "As if I would let you go driving alone. But! You will need to go upstairs and shower on your own. I have a little errand I want to take care of. So while I'm handling that, you are to go upstairs, put on some of your angry rock, and clean up nice for me. Oh, and you have to do it all at human speed."

"What are you up to?"

"You'll find out, but not until later." I gave him a little peck on the tip of his nose. "Get going."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. He kissed my cheek and started up the stairs.

"Human speed!" I yelled after him, shaking my head. His chuckle floated out to me.

I walked into the house and sniffed the air. Good! They were all together in the basement. This was going to make it even easier for me.

I walked down the stairs, happier than ever that Emmett had sound-proofed this area. I hoped it would be enough to keep Edward from hearing.

All four of them were on the sofa, watching television. I stalked over and turned off the TV as I turned to face them, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned, obviously feeling my anger and frustration.

"I think it's time the five of us had a little chat," I informed them.

"Already seen it," Alice chirped. "I can inform them later. You should really be getting ready for the drive you planned with Edward."

"I don't care if you've seen it," I yelled at her. "You're going to listen to it with everyone else. Consider your own version of instant repeat."

Alice's jaw dropped with shock. I'd never talked to our siblings this way before, but then again, they'd never made me this angry before.

"All of you are going to listen, right now. And Jasper if you even think about calming me, I will make you regret it," I warned.

"You're a little scary when you're mad," Rose remarked.

"Oh, no. This isn't me mad. This is me _calm_ after being mad," I told her.

"What exactly are you mad about?" Emmett asked.

"Are you all insane? What am I mad about? You three," I yelled, pointing at Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. "You guys held down and sat on my husband! And you!" I fussed, jabbing a finger at Alice. "You were the mastermind behind it all."

I took a deep breath, calming down enough to continue. "I'm only saying this once so you had all better listen closely. If you _ever_ pull another stunt like you did today, you won't need to be worried about Edward's wrath. This is hard enough on him without you four adding to it!"

"We were trying to help," Alice defended.

"I know that. It's the only reason I didn't let Edward come after you guys. But just as you all like to point out to Edward, you don't know everything just because you've been around a long time. I know this training is important and I will stick with it and finish it. Just have a little trust in me. Even if I don't train as fast as you guys did, I'm committed to this and I _will_ get through it eventually. Now unless you four know something Edward and I don't, I can't think of a single reason to rush my training. And since there's no need to rush, there had better not be any repeats of what went on today. Do we understand each other?"

"Just one question," Emmett said, raising his hand.

I nodded for him to go on.

"Did you know that you were more frightening than Alice and Rose combined just now?" he asked, grinning.

I glared at him until he dropped his eyes.

"Bella, we apologize," Jasper said. "We thought this would help Edward see you're not as fragile as he believes."

"If any of you had bothered to check with me first, I could have told you I'd already started working on that with the conversation I had with Edward last night. You guys…I actually made some progress with him last night and you wiped it all away with your little stunt."

Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all turned to look at Alice.

"Alice, did you know that they had talked last night?" Jasper asked her.

"No," Alice admitted. "I stayed away from visions of them, thinking that Bella was going to be making up the day to Edward in a particular fashion, and I didn't want to see that."

"Bella, we're really sorry. We had no idea," Rose said to me.

"And that's the point of my little chat with you guys. You didn't know because no one bothered to ask me. You all assumed something about Edward. Look, I know you've known him longer and you have a million reasons for the way you view him, but he's trying so hard to let me be more independent. I'm sure you guys are frustrated and aggravated with his temper, but think of how much worse it is for him. He's not only trying to ease up, but he's doing it while watching me get punched and kicked."

"If we apologize and promise not to do it again, will you promise not to beat us up?" Emmett asked. "Because you still look like you're ready to rip off some arms right now."

"I promise," I laughed. "Besides, I don't have time to fight. I have to go get ready. Edward's going to take me for a ride in the Aston Martin." I gave them one more stern look. "I meant what I said. Do _not_ interfere like that ever again."

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said.

"Sorry, Picky," Emmett told me.

"Apologies," Jasper said.

"Sorry, Bella," Rose told me.

"Thank you all for apologizing. Now, I have a date to get ready for. Don't wait up!" I laughed as I ran up the stairs at vampire speed. There was no point in staying mad at them. I could only hope they'd listen and not repeat their mistake.

I closed the basement door and ran down the hallway, into our room. Edward was standing in front of the closet. I ran up to him, hugging him from behind. I rubbed my cheek against the rigid muscles of his back, taking in his unique scent.

"Did you complete your errand?" he asked, putting his hands over mine.

"Yep. All done."

Edward turned in my arms and lifted my chin up, grazing his lips against mine. "Are you going to be ready to go soon?"

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and change, and then we can go."

"I hope _you're_ not planning on moving at a human pace," he teased, his lips turning up into his crooked grin.

"Nope. I've don't have any such restriction." And to prove my point, I pulled away and ran into the bathroom at vampire speed.

I was showered, dressed, and ready to go in two minutes flat. Edward chuckled, obviously having enjoyed my crazy race around the room. I took his hand in mine and led him outside to the garage. He opened my door for me and I climbed in.

"Thank you, Edward."

"My pleasure, love." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

We spent a few hours driving around aimlessly, enjoying the smooth glide of the tires on the pavement. We made it back to the house just after dark. I sat on the porch steps, watching Edward dust off the Aston Martin before closing up the garage for the night. I smiled and shook my head slightly, marveling at his love for his cars.

When he was done, he came and sat next to me on the porch step. We rested against each other, looking up at the stars.

I broke the peaceful silence with a soft whisper. "Did our quiet afternoon help to calm your anger toward our siblings?"

"Slightly," he chuckled.

"Why did that question make you laugh?"

"Silly Bella, just because the basement is soundproof, doesn't mean my mind is. Emmett and Alice's panicked thoughts were extremely amusing. I particularly liked the part where you told Alice to consider her gift as a form of instant repeat."

"You knew all this time and you never mentioned it?" I cried.

He shrugged. "I knew you would bring it up when you felt ready."

"Well, I know it wasn't much, but I hope they listen to me."

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "Emmett was serious when he said he thought you were going to rip off an arm. And my personal favorite was when you had Rose, Emmett, and Jasper turn on Alice."

"She_was_ the evil mastermind." I turned a little to see his face better. "How _are_ you feeling right now, Edward?"

"I'm still a bit angry about their stunt. I'm disappointed in them for going around both of our backs to pull it off. I'm upset with them for upsetting you. But overall, I'm happy to have seen – well, heard – you stand up to them and be firm with them about what _you_ want, not what they want for you. You were absolutely right when you said there's no reason to hurry. You've fought harder and longer with each session and I don't see any reason why that same effort won't continue. But even if we do have to cut a session short because of an injury, we can always make it up later."

"Well, if they ever do anything like this again, you not only have my permission to make them taste bark and dirt, as you put it, but I want to help."

He laughed and took me into his arms. "You keep up with these training sessions like you have been and I'll be the one helping_you_."

I kissed his cheek. "It's getting late. We should probably go upstairs and do our homework."

He pulled me away slightly, checking my face. "Did I just hear Isabella Cullen suggest we get our homework done?"

I shrugged. "I've already been threatened with shopping once today. I figured I'd save myself from another and just get my homework done."

We stood up together and he took my hand in his as we walked into the house. "You know, one of these days, I'm going to get you to agree to take me with you," he said.

"I don't think that would be very responsible of us, honey. That's only going to lead to trouble and I have agreed to avoid troubling situations."

"You are one cunning little vampire, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I'm all yours."

"I am one lucky man, then," he chuckled as he led us into our room.

I had battled Alice, calmed Edward's temper, chewed out our siblings, and had a wonderful night with Edward. I was really starting to enjoy the more confident me, and if last night was any indication, so was my husband. For the first time in months, I was letting go of my anxiety and just enjoying my time with my family.

Edward turned on his stereo and one of the songs we had been studying in class filled the room. The second I heard it, I knew just what I wanted us to do for Halloween…Alice was going to love it!


	31. 30B Halloween

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Alice get the family to celebrate Halloween.

**Halloween**

"Alice, I have one word for you," I said, with a huge grin.

I dramatically paused, forcing Alice to start bouncing around more than normal. I had purposefully kept my decision about Halloween from her.

"Bella!" she screamed, gripping my hands tightly. "Tell me before I explode!"

I sighed with a deep frown, casting my eyes downward. I very slowly lifted my face to reveal my very wicked grin. "Sock Hop," I said in the softest whisper I could manage.

"What?" Alice asked, leaning in further.

I chuckled at her impatience. "Sock…Hop!"

"Bella!" she squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I love you!"

"Can we get everything in time?" I asked. "I'm sorry it took me so long to decide."

"We've got two weeks. You tell me what you're thinking and I'll make it happen."

"I want Rose to be surprised, too, so don't let her know."

"I can do that!"

"Should we include Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes! They will love it!"

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

"Why do you keep running off to Alice's room?" Edward asked.

"No reason." I prayed he would let it drop. "Just girl stuff. In fact! I have to go ask her something right now!"

I ran out of the room before I could get dazzled into giving up my secrets. Alice met me at the door of her room, dragging me inside.

"That was really close! He was _so_ going to dazzle it out of you!" Alice said, leaning against the door.

"While I'm sure I would have enjoyed it right then, I prefer to keep our secret." I tossed myself onto the floor and started pulling boxes out from under Alice's bed.

She folded herself next to me, lifting off the tops to reveal our treasures. "This was such a great idea, Bella."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm really pleased that you've liked everything so far!"

"I've taught you well, my student!"

I laughed as I pulled out my favorite article. It was for Edward and I knew he would look dashing in it! Even my thoughts were turning toward the 1950's after all of the research Alice and I had done. We wanted to put on a very authentic Sock Hop for the family.

"He's going to look great in that. You're going to have a tough time keeping your hands to yourself."

"Don't I always!" I said, rolling my eyes. "The man is too handsome for his own good." I shook my head to clear out my thoughts. "What are we still waiting for?"

"Emmett's shoes, my glasses, and Jasper's suit. Rose's skirt came in yesterday."

"Let me see!" I squealed.

Alice smirked at me. "It used to be that I was the only one squealing and bouncing around here."

"So you've got company! Now, make with the skirt!"

Alice laughed as she opened another box and pulled out the skirt for Rosalie's outfit.

I ran a hand across it, admiring the material. "It's so her! She'll love it! When are we announcing our plans?"

"The night before. I see them liking the idea, but being nervous about the costumes."

"Will you have us wear them all day?"

"No," Alice sighed. "Even with your help, they won't agree to it."

"Maybe next year, once they see that we picked out great costumes."

**THE NIGHT BEFORE:**

"Can everyone come down to the living room?" I asked, in a normal tone of voice. I knew they would all hear me.

Within seconds, my family was assembled in the living room. Emmett and Rose were snuggled on the loveseat. Carlisle and Esme were standing near them. Alice was bouncing on the sofa next to Jasper. Edward was standing at my side, curiosity burning in his golden eyes.

"Wow! You guys respond fast! Well, this _is_ my first time calling a meeting…It's kind of cool," I said.

"Bella…today!" Rose said, waving her hand for me to hurry up.

"Right! I called this meeting to announce that we will all be celebrating Halloween tomorrow night."

"Bella," Edward groaned.

"Not having it!" Jasper huffed, crossing his arms.

"Let's hear the theme before we refuse," Alice said, winking at me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, nodding toward her.

"Stop pretending you aren't involved, you sneaky little pixie," Rose said, throwing a pillow at Alice.

"Okay!" Alice chirped, jumping up next to me. "_We_ have chosen a wonderful theme with wonderful costumes! Tell them, Bella!"

"We are having a Sock Hop tomorrow night!" I said, my excitement bursting forth in a wide grin.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Rose shrugged.

"It could be really fun," Emmet grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Do I get a black leather jacket and gel for my hair?"

"Costumes will be revealed tomorrow night when it's time to dress," Alice announced.

"I promise that you will all like your costumes, and the music Alice and I have planned," I told my family. "Please celebrate Halloween with me!"

"Well that 'please' took away the last of my resistance," Jasper chuckled.

"We can't wait!" Esme said, smiling up at Carlisle.

I turned to my husband. "That leaves you."

"Promise me that Alice and you have not picked out anything embarrassing for us," Edward said, taking my hands into his.

I stared right into his golden eyes, letting him see the honesty in my own eyes. "I promise you."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Then I'd be happy to celebrate Halloween with you."

"Yes!" Alice cried, raising her fist into the air.

**HALLOWEEN:**

"Girls dress in my room! Boys in Edward's room!" Alice announced, as she marched down the hallway. "I've laid out and labeled everything!"

I jumped up from Edward's lap on the loveseat. "It's finally time! Are you excited?"

"I think your excitement has infected us all," he laughed.

I gave him a big hug and then ran after my sister. She was bouncing around in the middle of her room when I walked in. She pulled me into her arms and made me jump with her.

"Oh, God!" Rose laughed, as she saw us. "It's going to be a long night for Jasper!"

"You'll be joining in when you see your costume!" Alice chirped.

"I have faith in you, Alice," Rose said, sitting on the bed.

"Not me!" Alice sang. "I only helped research and put the music together. Bella picked out all of the costumes."

"Please don't make me a nun!" Rose begged.

"Why would I dress you as a nun?" I laughed.

"Catholic schools were popular in the '50's," Rose shrugged.

"Rose, no one will mistake you for a nun," I assured her.

"Are we ready to change?" Esme asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah!" Alice cried, clapping her hands.

I ran into Alice's bathroom and grabbed the first costume from the back of the door. I walked back out with it.

"Mom, I hope you like it. I thought it would be fun to have dad and you dress up as June and Ward Cleaver."

I held out the collared Khaki wrap dress, with red and yellow flowers, and a belt around the waist. Alice had paired it with light brown sandals.

"What do you think?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Bella, it's perfect!" Esme said, pulling me into a hug. "I can't wait to see what Ward is wearing!" she chuckled.

"So far so good," Rose chuckled.

I smiled at her before running back into the bathroom. I grabbed the hangers for her costume and slid her shoes over my wrist. I walked out with them in front of me so Rose could see them right away.

"Bella!" Rose cried, jumping up from the bed.

Rose's costume was a ¾ sleeve black silk shirt that would end just below her bra line. The skirt was red vinyl with a black skull and cross bones in the lower right corner. Her shoes were bright red spiked heels. She was going to look like a car hop from that era, but a much sexier version of one.

"Does this pass inspection?" I asked with a smirk.

"It'll do," Rose grinned, taking the items from me.

"We'll change in the bathroom to make our costumes a surprise," Alice chirped, pulling me into the bathroom.

Alice had a pink sweater with a matching pink poodle skirt. There was a little black poodle at the bottom right corner. The shirt of her costume was black silk. We'd found her a pair of pink Keds, with pink socks that had fuzz balls on the heel. The outfit was completed by a pair of pink cat's eye glasses.

My costume was pretty nifty. I chuckled as I used another '50's term in my head. My skirt was a dark pink with records and musical notes adorning it. My shirt was an off-the-shoulder black silk top. I had a pair of black Mary Jane shoes with socks to match the pink of my skirt. Alice put my hair up in a high ponytail and wrapped it with a pink scarf.

Alice flung open the door and we skipped out into the room to show off our outfits.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, waving her hand at us.

"Girls!" Esme cried. "You look like you just stepped out of that era! The boys are going be so thrilled to see all of you."

"Wow, Rose! It looks even better on you!" I said, admiring her costume.

"Thank you, Bella! I really like it!" Rose replied.

"Esme, you are the most beautiful June Cleaver ever," Alice said, giving our mother a hug.

"Shall we go find Ward and the boys?" I giggled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Esme chuckled.

The four of us left the room and headed into the living room. The boys had moved away the furniture so we could have room for dancing. They were all standing near the television.

Emmett was in a gray bowling shirt with a picture of a bear holding a bowling ball. Black slacks and white and black wing tip shoes completed his costume. He had found gel somewhere and had made his curls stick up more than usual. Rose rolled her eyes at him with a goofy grin on her face. The rest of us just chuckled.

I had decided to dress Jasper up as a famous person. He wore a white button-up shirt under an olive green tweed suit. Thick black glasses sat precariously on his slender nose. I had turned my big brother into Buddy Holly for the night. Alice squeezed my arm and smiled at her husband.

Carlisle was the quintessential Ward Cleaver. He was dressed in black slacks with a white dress shirt and a maroon sweater. Alice had found a pair of black penny loafers to complete the look. Esme was beaming with pride as she looked at her husband, our father.

And then there was my Edward. So many adjectives ran through my mind as I stared at my husband. He wore grey slacks with a black t-shirt. He had black penny loafers, the same as Carlisle's. But the part of his costume that I loved the best was the white, high school letter sweater. There was a large red 'C' in the bottom right corner. His name was in script over the left breast. And on his right arm was the number '05, for the year we met. He really did look dashing.

Emmett was the first to notice us. He grabbed the shoulders of his shirt and pulled them out. "How do I look, Rosie?"

Rose stepped out from behind me and Emmett's jaw dropped. We giggled at his reaction.

"Forget how I look," Emmett muttered, as he rushed to Rose's side. "You look so hot, Rose! Damn!"

Carlisle walked over and bowed to Esme. "I'm Ward. I've heard a rumor that you're my June."

"Why, yes, Mr. Cleaver!" Esme said, holding out her hand. "I happened to have heard the same rumor."

"Then it must be true," Carlisle replied, kissing the back of her hand.

Alice and I hugged each other, giggling. This was going better than either of us had hoped for.

Jasper started walking toward us. Alice let me go and twirled once in her skirt.

"Ma'am, you're one pretty young woman," Jasper said, pushing the glasses up on his nose. "Do you think I could get you to be my date to the Sock Hop?"

"What's your name, stranger?" Alice asked with a big grin.

"Buddy, ma'am. Buddy Holly. I'm going to be a singer one day," Jasper said with a wink.

"Jazzy, your feelings sing to me everyday," Alice sighed, leaning against him.

I laughed and pushed the two of them toward the living room. "Go set up the music, Alice."

"I hear you're the culprit behind these outfits," a velvet voice whispered into my ear.

My breath caught in my throat. His low chuckle let me know he'd heard it.

"And what if I am?" I squeaked.

Edward spun me around to face him. His smile was glorious. "Then I need to thank you."

"So you really do like it?" I asked, crinkling my nose. I was nervous. I'd picked this theme especially for him after hearing his thoughts on the music of this particular era.

"You've managed to capture the feel of the time period perfectly with these outfits. I'm sure Alice and you have done just as well with the music. It's a wonderful idea, Bella. Thank you."

"I'm so glad you like it!" I said, hugging him tightly.

Alice started up the music. The first song was "Chantilly Lace" by the Big Bopper. Edward and I watched as Emmett and Jasper did a weird variation of the twist. Rose and Alice laughed as they worked to keep up with them. Esme and Carlisle were beaming as they watched their children having such a good time.

When "Kiss of Fire" by Georgia Gibbs started to flow from the speakers, Edward pulled me out onto the makeshift dance floor for that one. He led me in a variation of the mambo. I laughed the entire time, amazed that I wasn't falling flat on my face. Our family just watched as Edward moved me and twirled me. As the song ended, Edward dipped me low to the floor and kissed me passionately.

"Get her, Eddie!" Emmett laughed.

Alice kept the hits coming. She played "Sh-Boom" by The Crew Cuts next. Carlisle and Esme joined us on the dance floor. All eight members of our family were dancing and laughing together. There wasn't a negative emotion, or thought, in the room with us. It was exactly what we all needed.

After about an hour of dancing, I was beginning to wonder if Alice had picked out any slow songs. Just as I had that thought, a familiar tune came on. It was "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers. It was a song made famous by a drama movie called "Ghost".

Edward held me close to him as we started to sway to the music. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

Halfway through the song, Edward started to sing softly to me. "Oh, my love. My darling. I've hungered for your touch. A long lonely time."

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you sing to me?" I whispered.

"You just did," he chuckled.

I smiled as his arms tightened around me. This had been a wonderful Halloween. I had managed to make everyone in my family happy. If I had been human, I would have been crying from the joy I felt for giving them a perfect night.


	32. 31E Deadly Dreams1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Stephen decides to try to make his dreams into reality.

**Deadly Dreams – Part 1 of 4 -- Warning: Graphic Details**

"Edward, have you seen my math book?" Bella asked. She was sitting on the sofa, looking through her backpack.

"It was on the edge of the bed last night," I replied.

"Probably means it's under the bed now," she giggled, as she got down on the floor to look. "Yep!" She held the book up for me to see.

"How is it that you misplace things so quickly…_and_ so easily at that?"

"It's my real vampire power," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I started laughing at her, but it was cut short by Alice's panicked thoughts. '_We have a major problem! Edward, come to my room right now. It's up to you, but I think Bella should come with you._'

I would need to know what the problem was before I made that decision. I was getting better at not being so overprotective, but I wasn't ready to relax completely yet. "Bella, I have a real quick question for Alice. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay, honey. I'm just going to look one more time for my iPod."

I left the room quickly. Alice was standing in the hall, biting her finger. It had been a long time since I'd seen my sister so upset. She grabbed my shoulder and yanked me into her room. I opened my mouth to speak, but she quickly put her hand over it.

'_Edward. Until you decide if you want Bella to know or not, I think it's best we don't risk being overheard._'

I nodded for her to continue.

'_I'm not sure what to do this time. It's not like anything can really happen to Bella, but I'm not sure how to arrange the circumstances to protect what we are. The human, Stephen…He's so bent on this that every time I make a decision about how to counter him, another situation comes up. Edward, we may have to make him disappear in order for us to protect ourselves. It's that, or we pull out and move away._'

I stared at her, knowing she would understand. She sighed and closed her eyes, preparing herself to share her visions. I had found no way to discourage Stephen from his sick fantasies involving my wife. I couldn't even approach him since he'd never spoken a word to Bella.

From Alice's visions, the man had even darker dreams than I had picked up on, and he'd decided it was time to act on one of them. He'd sketched out every scene he planned to act out with my wife. My growls became deeper and more menacing with each vision.

I clenched my jaw and balled my fists, fighting for control of my temper. After a few minutes, I felt I could trust myself to speak. I leaned closer and whispered carefully to my sister. "Where _is_he?"

'_Edward, I can't let you just go out and kill him. Bella would be so upset! And you! As soon as you calmed down, you would feel guilty, wondering if there had been another way._'

"He is _not_ going to harm my wife!"

'_Of course he won't! First of all, no one in this family would let anyone hurt Bella. Secondly, she's a vampire, Edward. He can't physically hurt her._'

"Alice, I can't let this go."

'_I don't expect you to! You just need to calm down and help me think of a solution that will work._'

"Can we plant evidence to have him arrested?"

'_Without fingerprints and DNA evidence linking him to a major crime, he'll be released within months. We only postpone what seems to be inevitable. The longer we wait, the clearer the visions of Bella having to kill him become. I do not want my sister to be put in the position of having to take a life in order to save her own._'

"You know I will never allow that to happen."

'_I know Edward, but _w_e need to inform Carlisle. And we need to skip school. This human plans on following us home today._'

"I will go and talk to Carlisle."

'_Will you tell Bella?_'

"I'll discuss it with Carlisle and get his opinion. Would you please go and sit with Bella until I'm done speaking to Carlisle?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll pretend to help her hunt for her iPod, and then I'll _find_ it for her. Silly girl put in her jewelry box so she wouldn't lose it and forget she did that. The location of her iPod seems to be the only thing her vampire memory is unable to retain," Alice said, shaking her head slightly. "Edward, we'll figure this out, okay?" She gave me a quick hug and then headed out of her room.

I quickly entered my father's study and closed the door. Carlisle looked up at me. He could tell something was wrong.

'_Edward?_'

I walked behind his desk and leaned close to his ear. "I don't want to risk being overheard. We have a serious problem."

'_What's wrong?_'

"I've spoken with Alice. There's a human that I've been keeping an eye on in regards to Bella. He's had some very disturbing dreams about her, but nothing that revealed just how sick he really is. I've been careful to make sure Bella hasn't heard them through me. It seems he's decided to act on his darkest fantasy concerning her. His choice has left us with only two options. We either kill him or we move."

'_Edward, are you sure you aren't being dramatic? Are those really the only options?_'

"Alice looked extensively. She found no threat that would work. She even checked to see if we could frame him and get him arrested. It only postpones his plans."

'_Someone that demented must have harmed before._'

"Unfortunately, Alice's gift does not work on the past."

'_Edward, you know how much I respect and trust Alice and you. But are you sure this can't be handled peacefully?_'

"Carlisle, if you prefer to move us, I will pack this house myself. I don't care! Just as long as I get Bella away from him for good."

'_I try so hard to value all human life. We are not meant to be their judge and jury, Edward. What exactly has he decided to do?_'

"Every step of his demented plot requires Bella to either reveal her identity, or pretend to be human and suffer through it. There comes a point when she has no choice but to defend herself. In every vision, the only way for her to get out of the situation is to kill him."

'_Edward, I need to know everything._'

I nodded my head and told him the details from the sketchbook in Alice's vision. I decided I would just say it all quickly. I would pretend I was reciting a movie plot and not talking about my wife. I hoped it would be enough to keep myself in control. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to run all the way to the school and rip this human to shreds.

"The human keeps a sketchbook. He's quite talented, in a sick way. He has graphic depictions of each scene he plans to act out with Bella, as well as detailed notes of what he will do and how he expects her to respond. He starts off with kidnapping her. He's purchased a drug to make her unconscious and mapped out his escape route from the school. There's no mention of where he plans on taking her. This doesn't seem like it's his first attempt, but Alice and I have no way to be sure. The place he drew has a metal bed frame in the middle of a dirty room. The mattress is stained, most likely from previous victims. He has cords to tie her to the bed. There is a table full of items that he plans to torture her with. His favorite is a cattle prod. In his sketch, he has all kinds of random thoughts about how much pleasure he gets from watching the person twitch after being touched with the prod. He has pliers for ripping off her fingernails and toenails. He has a serrated knife for carving designs into her flesh. When he is done playing with her, as he wrote in the margins, he has a syringe of liquid rat poison. Once she is dead, he will dismember her, burn the pieces, and then spread the ashes into a body of water. He plans to keep her wedding band as his reminder of their time together. The drawings are very graphic and detailed."

'_Edward, this is…_' Carlisle shook his head, trying to get a fix on his thoughts. '_This world has grown so dark in the last decade. So many of the young ones are out of control and void of any respect for humanity. And we, who are labeled as monsters, are the ones trying to protect it._'

"Rather ironic, isn't it?" I chuckled darkly.

The study door opened and Alice slipped in. "Edward, we have a new problem. I don't know which of his decisions he's changed…but everything is clearer. I think he plans to do it as early as Monday."


	33. 32E Deadly Dreams2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Stephen decides to try to make his dreams into reality.

**Deadly Dreams – Part 2 of 4**

LAST TIME: _The study door opened and Alice slipped in. "Edward, we have a new problem. I don't know which of his decisions he's changed…but everything is clearer. I think he plans to do it as early as Monday."_

"Alice, I don't understand something," Carlisle said. "If Edward and Bella are in class together, how does this human get Bella alone?"

"Edward isn't with her for some reason," Alice replied. "I can't see what causes him to leave her side. It seems the event that pulls Edward away from Bella hasn't been decided on yet, but the human is so bent on his plans, that it doesn't matter in some strange way."

"Then I will just have to make sure I never leave her side at school," I said.

Alice shook her head. "Edward, you know that might not work. The future changes for every little thing. I don't know why you aren't there, but it must be something pretty big."

I was fighting to keep my temper under control. This whole situation was ridiculous! Was it really so much to ask to have a peaceful life? I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. This life was the most peaceful I had ever experienced. My anger was clouding my judgment. I needed to relax in order to do the right thing for Bella.

"There must be something we can do, Alice. Tell me what you've come up with. Maybe we can figure it out together," Carlisle instructed.

"I've looked at Emmett threatening the human, but that only gets Emmett arrested. We have no proof the human's ever spoken to Bella, much less threatened her life. I've looked at framing the human for robbery. I've also looked at arson. The thing is, Carlisle, he's reclusive and goes so few places. No one will easily believe he's done something bad because it's technically out of character for him. He's an excellent student and he's never been in trouble at school or with the police," Alice explained.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Jasper and I started following him and doing some research on him. He lives alone in an apartment. It's freaking spotless! And he either keeps that sketchbook on him at all times, or he's got one hell of a hiding spot. I couldn't find it and I checked all over that place. The only outcomes that I keep seeing are we move, he dies by our hands, or he dies by Bella's, when she can no longer pretend she's human."

"I _refuse_ to let that weight lie on Bella's heart, Carlisle. Just the knowledge that we killed a human for her sake will give her unnecessary guilt. If she is the one to take his life, she may never get over it."

"Edward, we all have to do things we don't like at one point or another in this existence. Do you really think it's best to keep this from Bella?"

"Alice has seen what the guilt will do to Bella. It's not like with the Volturi. Bella has seen them and heard them. She regards them as monsters that she needs to defend herself and her family from. With this…she'll only see that he's a weak human."

Carlisle sat quietly for a moment, staring at his fingertips. Thoughts of what he would do in my position ran across his mind quickly. "I want you to consider something for me."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Consider letting Bella see his plans."

The anger welled up in me and I clenched my hands into fists to control myself. I clenched my jaw, gnashing my teeth together with a loud click. I panicked as the visions of Bella struck by her grief returned to my mind. The study door was flung open, revealing Jasper.

He closed the door and quickly moved next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What's going on, Edward? The pain, panic, and anger coming off of you is worse than before…When we…"

"I know what time you're referring to," I snapped, fighting against his calming influence. "Stop trying to calm me!"

"Edward, stop fighting your brother and let him help you," Carlisle demanded.

I hung my head in surrender, allowing Jasper to calm me down.

"Jasper, the human you have apparently been following with Alice has made some troubling decisions. He may be some sort of psychopath or serial killer, we aren't sure. But he plans to kidnap, torture, and kill Bella," Carlisle told him.

"Well, that won't work. She's a vampire," Jasper said seriously.

"We realize that. The problem is that I can't come up with a choice that changes the outcomes or gives us a new one. Either we move, we get rid of him, or Bella has to kill him," Alice explained.

"And Edward's sudden surge in emotion?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle wants to _show_ Bella what Alice and I have seen," I replied.

"I have lived through many centuries. The current one we live in is one of the most violent I've seen in a long time. While ridding the world of this man in secret may save Bella from undue guilt now, you are only leaving her open for future incident. I do not want her innocence dampened anymore than you do, Edward. But as her father, I want her to be prepared for the hard choices in life. Let her see his plans and decide for herself how we should handle this," Carlisle explained.

"Showing her his sick plans isn't enough? You want to put his life in her hands as well?" I hissed. "Do you know what that will do to her? Are you trying to drive her insane?"

"Edward," Jasper said, trying again to calm me.

I shrugged away from him. "Carlisle, you have been my father in every way and you know I respect you. But this is madness!"

"No, Edward. This is a hard choice of life. We are immortal and we will come across humans who discover us. Usually, we can just pack up and flee into the night. But there will be times when moving is riskier than staying. Right now, either choice is risky," Carlisle said. "Spend the day considering it and we'll discuss it more tonight. You should be getting to school."

"We can't go, Carlisle," Alice said. "He'll follow us home if any of us go."

"Edward, I'm sorry, but this is too serious. The choices we are left with affect our entire family. I hope you can understand. As head of this family, I'm calling a family meeting right now to inform the others," Carlisle announced, standing up from his chair.

Carlisle had actually used his rank as head of our family…Part of me knew he would only do that if it truly was necessary. But the selfish part of me wanted to find Bella and take her away so she wouldn't have to hear any of this.

"It won't work," Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "She'll know right away that you're keeping something from her. You'll only upset her more."

I nodded my head. The four of us walked into the living room together. I flopped onto the loveseat, tossing my arm across my eyes. I wasn't anywhere near ready for this, but who could be? I had seen into the dark hearts of humans during my rebellion. I knew what they could be capable of. I had hoped Bella would not need to share in that knowledge.

"Edward, it will be okay," Alice assured me, rubbing my arm.

"I need you all to come into the living room," Carlisle announced.

I lifted my head up, preparing for the meeting ahead of us. Esme came walking in from her garden. Rose and Bella came from down the hallway. Emmett ran up from the basement.

Bella gave me a glorious smile before hopping into my lap. I returned her smile as best I could, locking her in a tight embrace. She would always be completely safe in my arms.

"I've called this family meeting to discuss a problem that has arisen." Carlisle had a captive audience with those words.

"Is it the Volturi again?" Bella asked, growing stiff in my arms.

"No, love. They're not coming," I assured her.

"Well, then it can't be that bad. Right?" Bella's smile was so very misplaced.

"I'm afraid this one is actually worse," Carlisle said. "The Volturi were only curious. This person means one of us great harm."

"Don't be cryptic, Carlisle!" Esme chided. "What's going on?"

"One of Bella's classmates has become obsessed with her. The young man is mentally unstable. He's made certain decisions that are forcing our hand," Carlisle explained.

"What classmate? What are you talking about?" Bella asked, tensing in my arms once again.

Alice sat on the arm of the loveseat and stroked my wife's hair. "Bella, do you remember mentioning Stephen to Rose and me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bella chuckled. "Vile Mike the Second."

"Bella, I'm afraid it's much more serious than that," Carlisle said. "He's suffering from some sort of psychotic break. He wants to kidnap you so that he can kill you."

"Where did you ever get a crazy idea like that?" Bella cried.

"I saw him planning the whole thing, Bella," Alice replied. "He has a book with sketches and notes. He wants to kill you and keep your wedding ring as a souvenir."

"Why?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We don't know, love," I said, pulling her further against me. "Alice and I think he may have done this to human girls before. And for whatever reason, he's become infatuated with you."

"So you're basically telling me that I go to college and I attract a serial killer?" Bella yelled.

"Jasper," I said softly.

My brother nodded his head and washed the room with calm.

"Alice. Edward. Show her," Carlisle instructed.

I sighed heavily as I took Bella's hand in mine. Alice took hold of her other hand.

"Bella, open your mind so I can show you what Alice has seen," I whispered.

She gave me a confused look, but nodded her head. When her hand started to grip mine harder, I knew she was sharing the vision with Alice and me. Bella suddenly yanked her hands away from us. She put her face against my shirt and sobbed hard, her entire body shaking.

'_Edward._'

I shook my head at my brother. I didn't want him to give Bella false calm. She needed to deal with this on her own if she was going to decide the fate of this human. I was angry all over again that Carlisle wanted this to be her choice. But I also knew my father loved Bella dearly and he would never do this unless he was sure it was necessary.

I rested my head on hers, sobbing right along with the hurt angel in my arms. This was not what I had wanted for her. I'd promised to make everyday a happy one for her. She shouldn't have to be sad in this way.


	34. 33B Deadly Dreams3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Stephen decides to try to make his dreams into reality.

**Deadly Dreams – Part 3 of 4**

LAST TIME: _I rested my head on hers, sobbing right along with the hurt angel in my arms. This was not what I had wanted for her. I'd promised to make everyday a happy one for her. She shouldn't have to be sad in this way._

"When are we leaving?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned.

"When do we get into one of the vehicles and go handle this guy?" Emmett clarified.

"It's not that simple," Alice said. "Threats don't work and we haven't found a way to frame him that gets him permanently taken away."

"Then we get rid of him," Rosalie hissed.

"Can't we just let him kidnap me then call the cops and tell them where I am?" I asked. I'd finally stopped sobbing a few minutes before. I'd had to ask Jasper to calm me down.

"No!" tumbled out of the mouths of seven vampires.

I cringed against Edward and he started rubbing my arms.

"Bella, we can't take that chance. It's too risky," he said.

I could tell he was fighting to keep his voice soft. This must be tearing him apart. The idea that someone wanted to hurt me so badly…to take me away from him. But I couldn't let my family kill for me. There had to be another way.

"But, I'm a vampire, Edward. I can get away," I argued.

"You can't get away from him without him realizing you aren't human." He dropped his eyes and I knew he was editing.

I shuddered at the idea that I hadn't seen all of Alice's vision. What I had seen was horrific and ghastly. This human was seriously deranged.

"We need to end him," Emmett snarled.

"No!" I cried. "We can't just take someone's life like that!"

"Bella! He wants to kill you!" Rose yelled. "It's called justice."

"It's called murder!" I screamed.

Edward tightened his arms around me, trying to calm me.

"There has to be a way to do this without any of us touching him," I argued, shaking my head. "Just give me a minute. Let me think."

I couldn't let my family do something so wrong just to protect me. There had to be another way. No matter what this man wanted to do to me, we didn't have the right to end his life. We had so many advantages among the eight of us. There had to be something else we could do.

I was surprised at the quiet that descended upon the living room. I had truly expected Emmett and Edward to be foaming at the mouth with their anger. Jasper must be working extra hard right now. Emmett was holding onto Rosalie and whispering to her. Both of them looked angrier than I'd ever seen them before. I wondered if they were plotting to sneak off and handle the human themselves.

I turned the problem over in my mind. We could pack up and move away from the new home we had already come to love. Or we could deal with the human. This man wanted to kill me. My family couldn't threaten him enough to get him to leave me alone. They couldn't frame him with anything that stuck. I was probably not the first person he had targeted. He wanted my ring.

I looked down at my ring and ran my finger over it. Didn't Alice mention something about him wanting to keep it? Was he like the guy from the true-life crime show Emmett had made me watch last year?

I lifted my head and looked at my sister. "Alice, you said he wanted to keep my wedding ring."

"Yes. He sketched it and wrote 'prize' underneath it," she explained.

"What if he likes having trophies from the people he…You know what I mean. Anyway, if he does that…why don't we just find out where he hides them and give them to the police?" I asked.

"Jasper and I have searched his house a few times already and we've never come across anything like that," Alice replied.

"How long has this been going on?" I yelled. I _hated_ being left in the dark.

"His daydreams were only slightly disturbing fantasies of hitting you before," Edward said, trying to calm me down by rubbing my back. "I never thought he would really act on them. He's never even spoken to you. But this morning, he decided to do more and he means it."

"This is why you stopped letting me block you in class," I whispered, looking at him. "You _lied_ to me, Edward."

"Bella, I…"

I cut off his excuses by speaking again. "You told me you didn't need to be blocked. You told me no one was having any thoughts about me. You lied." The knowledge that Edward hadn't trusted me enough to tell me hurt worse than knowing this human wanted me dead. I hid my face in my hands and started sobbing again. Would he never trust me completely?

Edward pulled me against him. I tried to break free, but he held me tighter.

"Please, Bella!" His voice was thick with emotion. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I swear I only kept it from you in an effort to not be so overprotective. I was so sure I was overreacting. You can ask, Alice! I went to her to find out if I was being ridiculous."

"Bella," Alice said softly, patting my shoulder. "Edward's telling the truth. He really did think he was overreacting about it. He was worried you would be upset with him for being overprotective again."

"Bella, you seemed like you had an idea before you got upset," Carlisle said, trying to ease the tension and refocus the conversation.

"We should go to his house and find his other prizes." I held up a hand to quiet Alice. "I know you said that Jasper and you looked already. But I have the best sense of smell and I'm disgusted by blood. If there's the faintest trace of blood on any one of his prizes, I should be able to find them."

"It's not that easy to get in and out of his place. When he's not in class, he's always there," Jasper said.

"Besides, I really don't think he keeps them in his apartment. I've seen glimpses of a neglected house. I think he keeps them there," Alice told me.

"What if we ask him?" I asked.

"Bella, we can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, killer guy. Give us your sick little prizes.'" Emmett said.

"_We_ can't," I agreed. "But Jasper and a huge wave of honesty could."

The room was silent for an immeasurable amount of time. Alice was the one to break it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she questioned, shaking her head.

"You were preoccupied with protecting our family at all costs," Edward told our sister. "Bella wants to protect our family as well, but there are some costs she feels are too high to pay."

I nodded my head, letting Edward know he once again understood me perfectly. "We are not monsters and I will not let any one of you become one just to handle a human. Alice, can you please see if this works?"

Alice closed her eyes.

I thought about the odds of something like this happening to a family of vampires. I started laughing as I realized they were pretty slim until you added me into the mix. It seemed that I was destined to be a danger magnet no matter what! But at least as an equal, I could help my family...or so I hoped.

Edward spun me around to face him. His topaz eyes were filled with fear and concern. "Bella, why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny!" I managed between my laughter. I felt calm wash over me and I looked over to my brother. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Bella," Edward called, drawing my attention back to his worried face.

I put my hands against his cheeks. "I was thinking of the odds of something like this happening to any other vampire out there. I don't think they're very good. But put me in the mix and the numbers shoot through the roof."

"You are truly, amazingly absurd, Isabella Cullen," Edward sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

Alice's eyes shot open. My laughter ceased as I looked over at her. She sighed, her eyes downcast.

"The verdict?" Edward asked, impatient.

She looked into his eyes. They were void of all emotion.


	35. 34B Deadly Dreams4

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**So! After numerous threats of folks jumping off chairs, smacking heads on keyboards, and one threat to steal my trusty laptop, I have decided to end your torture! Hee Hee! **

**And just so you all know, it was time for the two "weak" Cullens to band together and save everyone else - Jasper & Bella deserve more respect than either of them get! **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Stephen decides to try to make his dreams into reality.

**Deadly Dreams – Part 4 of 4**

LAST TIME: _She looked into his eyes. They were void of all emotion._

"Well?" I asked Alice, becoming just as impatient as Edward.

Before she opened her mouth, I saw a glint in her topaz eyes. That little, lying, pixie-haired vampire! What was she trying to do? Give Rosalie another thing to write down on her list about my very un-vampire like life?

"It works. I can't see what he tells you, Jasper, but I see you holding a bag and looking very disgusted by it as you hold it. We'll put it in a phone booth near the police station and call in an anonymous tip. There's obviously some sort of DNA evidence in that bag because they arrest him. He dies by lethal injection, but it seems like a few years off."

"Humans have their rules, too," Jasper mused. "When do I need to leave?"

"If you go now, you can catch him at his apartment. Just make sure you aren't seen by anyone. When he gets arrested, he'll remember bits and pieces of your conversation with him. He'll try to say that you gave him the bag to hide. The cops will know right away it's a lie, but let's just be extra careful."

"I'll go on foot," Jasper said. "No one will see me."

"Jasper, thank you," I said, walking over to him. I gave him a big hug.

"We should be thanking you, Bella," he said. "You found a peaceful solution when we all felt none existed."

"Be safe," I told him, giving him one more hug.

"Don't you worry about me, Bella. I'm a major, remember?" Jasper said with a big grin. He pulled away and disappeared from the house.

"Major pain," Emmett chuckled, staring at the door Jasper had just flown out of.

I turned to Edward. "Can we go for a walk?"

He nodded his head and stood up. We went out the front door, not holding hands for the first time in a long time. I had my arms wrapped around my chest and I wasn't ready to let him comfort me just yet. I was still feeling hurt about him lying to me. We continued to walk until I was sure we were out of our family's hearing distance.

"I have to admit this was really eye opening. I've been so focused on the mythical monsters that I never realized there were human ones, too," I said.

"I'm confused about something." Edward seemed hesitant to continue speaking.

I stared at him, waiting for him to arrange his thoughts. He'd had to wait on me enough times.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He sighed and lowered his head slightly. "Knowing that this human wanted to take you away from me, you still wanted to let him live. Why? You swore to me you wouldn't leave or sacrifice yourself. You promised me your training was to stay with me. Why, Bella?"

"Because I know he can't actually take me from you. Edward, if I was human right this second, I would view his death as a necessity. I need to be with you and no one has a right to take me from you. But I'm not human and he can't harm me. While the easy thing would be to end his life, it would also be the wrong thing. We have so much talent in this family and I just felt there had to be a way to solve this without any of us having a death on our hands. I know none of you would have felt guilty because you all would have viewed it as part of keeping our secret. But I can't say the same for myself. Something about it just…It seems wrong when we have so many advantages and he's so fragile compared to us."

"Your mind…I never will understand it," he whispered, shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry this happened, Edward." I rubbed his chest, right over his heart. "I'm sorry I keep causing you pain."

"Don't say that," he said, pressing his hand against mine. "You bring me more love than I ever dreamed existed. This is in no way your fault, Bella. He could have just as easily fixated on Alice or Rosalie if they had been in that class with him."

I nodded my head, not really believing that, but I didn't want to argue about it. "I'm very hurt that you kept this from me, Edward. I didn't press you a few weeks ago when you were upset about him. I told you I would let it go, but that you would eventually need to tell me. I never saw you get that upset again, so I thought whatever had happened was over with. You had no right to keep me in the dark like that. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know what the right thing to do was, and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. The training sessions have been so…"

"Brutal?" I offered.

"I feel like every hit you take is a bruise to my heart, Bella. Every mark on your body is a tear in my soul." Edward was holding my face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

"But I've healed from every punch and every kick that I haven't been able to block. And you are always there to take care of me and make sure I heal correctly. I know my training has been hard on you and I'm sorry for that."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I let him since I knew he was sorry. I rested my head on his chest.

Now that everything was decided and handled, the enormity of the situation was hitting me. Another person I'd never done anything to had wanted me dead. Would it always be like that for me? Would Edward and my family always be trying to save me? More than ever, I felt it was important to stick with my training and do it correctly. Even though I had found a peaceful solution today, my eyes had been opened. There would come a time when I had to protect my family at all costs, no matter how much I didn't want to pay them. Nothing in life is free, not even this version of it.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I put my hand against the side of his neck and opened my mind to him, letting him sift through my thoughts and anxieties.

'_Yes, that may happen one day. You may have to end a human life to protect your own. But know that I will always try to take that burden onto myself._'

'_That's what worries me most. I've gotten spoiled by the non-brooding version of you._'

'_I won't brood if something like that happens. I'll be too thankful that I could protect you. I love you, Isabella. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you._'

'_Except leaving me._'

'_Except that. I will _never_ again do that._'

'_And I will never do it either._'

We were quiet for awhile, just enjoying the random thoughts floating around in our minds. Edward was thinking of what types of karts he wanted Rosalie to build. I was happy Alice had helped me find my iPod. I was determined to keep track of it this time, maybe even put it on a lanyard.

'_Edward._'

'_Yes, love?_'

'_Do you think I made the right choice?_'

'_You made what you felt was the best choice, Bella. I'm very proud of you._'

'_Some college experience this has been._'

'_Don't let this one incident ruin it. Besides, did I tell you what happened to Emmett yesterday?_'

'_No. What?_'

Edward's chuckle in my mind felt like I was being tickled. '_He got invited to a Frat party._'

'_Someone was brave enough to approach him?_'

'_Two someone's, but they were both very drunk at the time. The party is Hawaiian themed. Emmett has chosen a very … interesting costume. But I'm not saying what it is. You'll have to be surprised with everyone else. Alice doesn't even know what it is because Emmett is holding off on deciding to go._'

'_Does Rosalie know what he's up to?_'

'_She's still attempting to talk him out of it. At this point, I doubt changing his major will even get him to not go._'

'_Emmett has always enjoyed playing with drunk humans. He even tried to get me drunk once._'

'_When?_'

'_One of those times you went hunting and left me home with him before the wedding._'

'_I'll strangle him!_'

'_For what? I didn't drink it and it was over a year ago! I bet Emmett would be a really funny drunk, if vampires could get drunk._'

"Isabella," he laughed out loud.

"Too much for you, huh?" I chuckled.

"I love you," he said, placing a kiss on my head.

"I love you, too. So are we going to go to the frat party if Emmett goes?"

"I'll consider it."

"It might be fun…"

"I'm not dressing up."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't be a party pooper, Edward. You have to dress up if it's themed."

"You are absolutely, without a doubt, spending way too much time with Alice."

"If you feel that way now, what are you going to do in ten, or twenty, or_fifty_ years?"

Edward looked at me with a very serious expression on his face. "Be as thankful then as I am today that you are my wife and will be with me forever. And I mean that, Isabella. With all my heart, I mean that."


	36. 35B Asset

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella finally sees herself as an asset to, and equal member of, the Cullen family.

**Asset**

Monday. The first day of school after the ordeal with Stephen. He was sitting in a jail cell at the moment. Alice said they would be sending him to a mental hospital soon. He kept raving to the guards that a blonde haired man had scaled the side of his apartment building and had convinced him to give up his secrets. He was claiming he was tricked by a demon from hell.

I felt apprehensive about school today, even though I knew no one would ever find out about our involvement. Something kept nagging at me, though. It reminded me too much of the feeling I'd had when I was trying to figure out what was going on with the newborn army. It seemed to be sitting on the tip of my tongue and every time I reached out for it, it disappeared again.

I was sitting in music class, trying to recall where my day had gone so far. English and math were a blur. I wasn't in the mood to pay attention. Edward noticed, but seemed to realize I needed to be able to brood a little. He didn't try to force me to talk like he normally would have. He really was trying hard to stop being so overprotective of me. I knew it had to be especially grueling for him today after dealing with the human this weekend.

Our music class had been the brightest part of my day so far; watching Edward relax to the music, then get excited about the discussion afterwards. Nothing made me happier than seeing a smile on his beautiful, pale face.

We headed over to the tree after class and met up with our siblings. Alice had the blanket spread out, like she did everyday. I plopped down next to her, leaning my head on her shoulder.

Alice put an arm around me. "Aw, my little sister is bummed out. Would you like me to take you shopping after school to cheer you up?"

I snorted, grinning like a fool. "No thanks, Alice."

I looked up to see Edward staring at the ground. His long fingers were tapping out some sort of rhythm against the blanket. I realized my taking comfort in Alice was probably bothering him. I crawled across the blanket and cuddled into his lap. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, folding himself beside us. "Did you finish that poem I showed you yesterday?"

My brother had given me a copy of a poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. It was called _The Rainy Day_. Jasper and Edward were determined to get me interested in poetry.

I sat up a little, staying in the protective circle of my husband's arms. I recited the poem to everyone.

_The day is cold, and dark, and dreary;  
It rains, and the wind is never weary;  
The vine still clings to the moldering wall,  
But at every gust the dead leaves fall,  
And the day is dark and dreary._

My life is cold, and dark, and dreary;  
It rains, and the wind is never weary;  
My thoughts still cling to the moldering past,  
But the hopes of youth fall thick in the blast  
And the days are dark and dreary.

Be still, sad heart! and cease repining;  
Behind the clouds is the sun still shining;  
Thy fate is the common fate of all,  
Into each life some rain must fall,  
Some days must be dark and dreary.

"Have you had a chance to think about what Longfellow is saying in his poem?" Jasper asked.

"In the very first stanza, I believe something happened that hurt him and made him sad. He thinks the weather is very fitting for his mood. He's trying to hold on, like the vine, but he feels pieces of himself slipping away, like the dead leaves," I said.

"He's also depressed and it's making it hard for him to see anything around him as being good. Notice how he called the wall moldering," Edward pointed out. "That particular word means decomposing, weakening, like his grasp on the life that he had before tragedy struck."

"What about the second stanza?" Jasper questioned.

"He's making sure the reader understands he's in pain and that his life is just as gloomy as the day. He's wishing he could go back in time, to when he was happy, but he knows that he can't. He looks to his future and expects that everyday will now be as awful as today," I replied.

"Excellent," Edward said, giving me a little squeeze.

"And the final one, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"He's trying to convince himself to go on. He's telling himself that even though things are really bad right now, he still has things to be thankful for. He's trying to believe his future will be sunny and he will be happy again. He's telling himself it's okay to be sad, but that it won't always be that way for him," I told him.

"I never knew the phrase 'Into each life some rain must fall' came from a poem!" Alice said.

"Very few people do," Edward replied.

"That poem has some good points," Rose mused. "Just because things are bad, doesn't mean you should disregard the good things."

"Wow!" I breathed. "I may have to rethink my opinion about poems. Alice just made a statement that had nothing to do with shopping and Rose's remark was not a wise-crack!"

"I'll remember you said that," Rose threatened.

"So will I!" Alice added.

"Oh, come on!" I cried. "You have to know how priceless that is for me!" I said, throwing their words from my training session back at them.

"Why you sneaky little…" Rose chuckled.

"We have taught her too well!" Alice giggled.

"Emmett, what did you think of the poem?" I asked, since he was the only one who hadn't spoken.

"I think it was cool. I hardly ever let anything get me down for long, so I can't really relate all that well to it. But hey! They can't all be winners!" Emmett chuckled.

I knew Edward and Jasper had brought up this poem for a reason. They were trying to reassure me that everything would be okay for all of us again. The near-miss with Stephen was over and would fade away in time. I took Edward's hand in mine and twined our fingers together, kissing his wedding band. I looked up to see him smiling at me, his love for me clear in his topaz eyes.

"You've read and heard nearly a dozen poems now, Bella," Edward said. "Which would you say is your favorite?"

I smiled sweetly at him, knowing he would love my answer. "The one you wrote for me, right before our first summer together. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do, love. Vampire memory," he said, tapping his temple.

"Well then, recite it!" Alice ordered.

"I think not!" Edward chuckled.

"I'll do it," I said.

"I doubt you remember all of it. That was a very long time ago," Edward told me.

"I _would_ agree with you, except I pulled it out and read it a couple weeks ago," I said, winking at him.

Our siblings snorted and snickered.

"If you prefer me not to…" I offered.

"No. It's fine," Edward said stiffly.

I sighed. I looked at all of our siblings. "I want a solid, sincere promise from each and every one of you that you will never, ever, use this poem to tease Edward in any way, shape or form. Otherwise, I keep it to myself."

"You don't play fair, Isabella Cullen!" Alice cried.

"Sneaky, sneaky," Rose chuckled.

"Picky!" Emmett sighed.

"No problem," Jasper said. At least one of them was on my side.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, waving her hand at me. I glared at her. "I promise!" she cried, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"No teasing," Rose sighed.

"None at all," Emmett said, looking glum.

"Thank you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Now that we have that out of the way! Keep in mind that this was Edward's first time ever trying to write a poem," I told them all. I closed my eyes and recited Edward's poem to them.

_Over a century the stars took to align;  
For Fate to place your warm hand in mine.  
Had you asked, I would've said my heart had no hole.  
Had you asked, I would've explained my lack of a soul.  
_

_Feelings and emotions cannot be a part of me  
For I died so long ago, over a century.  
Or so I believed these tools, I could not possess  
For I am damned – one of the eternal restless.  
_

_I was content as far as some_ thing_ like me  
Can ever hope or fathom to be.  
That was until you arrived in this place.  
I thought you a curse for bringing out my monster's face.  
_

_But even as you tossed my life into utter disarray,  
Part of me knew you were so much more than mere prey.  
So much of my life spent avoiding contact and care,  
Voided out completely by your chocolate eyes and hair.  
_

_The scent of you brought me to the edge of my personal hell;  
Your love redeemed me and made my cold heart swell.  
You are the only soul I can ever call mine.  
All of eternity is not a long enough time  
To fulfill all your desires, dreams, and wishes,  
Nor is it long enough to allow the hugs and kisses  
I wish to bestow upon you, My Bella, my love, my soul, my heart.  
I can only promise to love you Forever, as you own my heart. (By My-Bella)_

I opened my eyes and looked at each of our siblings. They were all smiling, but nicely.

"Very nice, Edward," Alice said.

"Not bad, bro," Emmett chuckled.

"Very telling," Jasper commented.

"You need to write her a new poem, Edward," Rose commanded. "Something that fits your current, happier self."

"I guess that one is a little dark in places," I said. I turned my head and looked up at Edward. "But I'm very pleased to know I've changed the way you view yourself."

We heard loud laughter and looked up to see a group of humans walking together on the nearby sidewalk. One of the young women seemed to be having trouble with her shoe.

"Stupid heel just broke off!" the woman muttered.

I turned to Alice. "Any tips for what to do with a broken shoe, sis?"

Alice was in the middle of a vision, though. "Jasper," she gasped.

Edward went rigid, then moved me, locking his arms around Jasper.

"What are you doing?" Jasper laughed.

"Jazz, get up and walk with me," Edward said, concern coating his voice.

The human woman took another step and started to fall. One of the men in her group tried to grab her, but wasn't able to get a good hold on her. The woman fell and hit her nose and arms. We could all smell the blood coming from her hurt nose.

Jasper started growling in Edward's arms, trying to get away. Emmett moved to help, but Jasper managed to kick him away. Jasper looked close to getting out of Edward's grasp. I jumped, grabbing a hold of Edward's bare forearm and Jasper's neck. I concentrated on filling Jasper's mind with my voice and taking away all thoughts of bloodlust.

'_Calm down, Jazz. It's just me, Bella. I've got you. I'm not going to let you do anything you'll regret, okay? Just listen to my thoughts and relax._'

He nodded his head the slightest bit.

I knew Edward could hear me. '_We have to get him out of here. We're making a scene._'

Edward nodded. "Emmett."

Emmett came over and helped Edward get Jasper onto his feet. I quickly moved my hand from Jasper's neck to one of his hands. I walked in front, holding a hand from Edward and Jasper behind my back. We made it into the parking lot and over to Edward's Volvo. Rose and he hadn't finished with the modifications on the S63 in time for school this morning.

I let go of Edward and Jasper so they could put him in the car.

"I'm going to get him home and take him hunting," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "That was a wonderful thing you did for him, Bella. And very cunning of you to think of that so quickly."

"I'm just glad it worked the way I hoped it would," I replied, clinging to Edward.

"Bella," Alice called.

I let go of Edward reluctantly. "Get Jasper home. I'll see you later."

"Alice will watch over you and bring you home to me," he whispered, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you. I'll see you again in just a few hours." He jogged around the car and got in.

Alice and I watched them leave. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" I asked.

"Bella, if you hadn't done that…He would have gotten away from Edward," she whispered. "That is what I saw happening before you decided to do whatever you did."

"I started sending my thoughts to him, blocking out all of his own thoughts," I explained. "I'm really glad it worked."

Alice and I started walking back toward Rose with Emmett following close behind us. We sat down again and Rose pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, that was quick thinking on your part. I'm sure Edward is extremely proud of you," Rose said.

"Just wait until Carlisle and Esme find out!" Alice squealed.

"What will happen?" I asked, my curiosity peeked.

"You'll see!" Alice sang.

"No fair," Emmett whined.

"Oh, Tara!" one of the human woman said, trying to help her friend up.

"I know!" the woman named Tara cried. "I wasn't even supposed to wear those stupid shoes today! But I couldn't find the loafers that matched these pants!"

Right then it clicked. The elusive something that had been bothering me all weekend…This was the decision Alice hadn't been able to see. This was the reason Edward wouldn't be with me during class, giving Stephen the opportunity to take me.

I heard them calling my name, but it was hard to hear over the loud gasping noises that were coming from somewhere. I felt pain spread over my cheek and blinked a few times. The gasping noise had stopped and Rose was kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"My cheek hurts," I murmured, still unfocused.

"You were hyperventilating. I slapped you," she shrugged.

I started laughing ridiculously loud. "I…you…always wanted to do that…probably."

Rose smirked as she took my hands into hers. "Maybe a little. Are you okay, though? What happened?"

Alice was rubbing one of my shoulders and Emmett was patting my back.

"Alice, this is why Edward wasn't with me in your vision," I said, looking at my sister.

She stopped breathing for a moment, taking in my words.

"That girl said she hadn't planned to wear those shoes," I informed her. "Alice, it would have happened today and no one would have known it if you hadn't seen it on Friday," I whispered. The enormity of it all hit me again, harder than before when I'd been with Edward. I started sobbing. "Why can't I just be left alone? Why does everyone want me dead, even when I haven't done anything?"

"Bella," Rose said softly, squeezing my hands. "Honey, not everyone wants to harm you. Remember the poem Jasper gave you? Just because it rains sometimes doesn't mean it always does. Yes, you've had a few really bad experiences, but think of how many good ones outweigh them. Think of Edward and how happy you both are together. When you and I argued over you giving up everything to be what we are, what did you tell me?"

"Edward _is_ everything," I whispered.

We were all silent for a minute as Rose and Alice hugged me.

"Look, we've all behaved pretty well so far this semester. Let's ditch and go home," Emmett said.

"Yeah!" Alice chirped. "Jasper will be feeling much better by the time we all get home. We can all go to the mall, the entire family!"

We got up and made our way to the parking lot. Rose and Emmett climbed into her X5 while Alice and I got into the Porsche. The drive home was filled with Alice explaining her views on why she liked Indie Rock and why it could never equal her love of the Punk Rock phase of music history. I tried to listen and keep up, but I think we both knew my mind was on other things.

When we got home from school, Edward and Jasper were still out in the park together. They had taken off immediately, not even telling Esme what had happened. Alice and I took turns explaining everything to Esme. She decided to call Carlisle home from work.

A half hour later, everyone was home and sitting in the living room.

"You all had a very interesting day from what your mother has told me," Carlisle said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Bella, what you did for Jasper was extraordinary. I hope you know how proud we all are of you for finding a way to help your brother," Carlisle told me.

"It's nothing you guys wouldn't have done for me," I shrugged. I still hated attention. I tried to hide in Edward's arms.

"Bella," Jasper said softly.

I looked up at him, giving him a big smile.

He returned it. "Thank you. I hope you can remember what you did for me today and always know how much of an asset you are to this family. I know you've always worried that you were a danger magnet and that you brought nothing but bad luck to our family. But today, Bella, you saved me and our entire family. If I had broken free…"

"But you didn't and that's all that counts," Alice said, rubbing his arm. "We should be celebrating! Rose, Emmett, Bella, and I talked earlier and we've decided we should all go out to the mall as a family!"

I went to get up, but Edward held me tightly to him. I turned my head and looked at him, but he only shook his head. I waited patiently for him to speak, while he waited for everyone to clear out of the house. He then turned me so I was sitting sideways in his lap.

"Bella," he said, staring intently at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you know you've been shivering in my arms this entire time?"

I shook my head. I knew I was still a little frazzled from the past few days, but I couldn't feel myself shaking.

"What happened after I left? Why are you so upset?"

I took his hand in mine, twirling his wedding band around his long, pale finger. "After you left, we went back to sit down. I heard the humans talking and the girl was saying she hadn't planned to wear those shoes. She put them on because she couldn't find her other ones."

"And?" he pressed, knowing there was more.

"And that's the decision Alice couldn't see. The thing with Jasper is the reason you weren't with me…the reason that…"

"Ssh, love," Edward cooed, as he pulled me against him. "I know what you're trying to say. No need to upset yourself more."

I knew he was right; I didn't need to upset myself anymore. Hopefully, shopping with the family would help get my mind off of things. "We should go. Everyone's waiting," I whispered.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, rubbing my back.

I smiled, knowing he would force me to stay at the slightest sign of indecision. But I really did want to be with everyone right now. "Yes, please. But could you sit in the back with me?"

"As you wish, wife," he said, kissing my cheek. I felt his reluctance to share me, but he bit back his protective side and stood up, pulling me up with him.

We stepped outside together. Alice and Jasper were in the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Emmett were waiting in the X5 for us. Edward opened the door and I scrambled into the back. He followed after me and pulled me back into his arms once he closed the door.

"Feeling better, Picky?" Emmett asked.

I sighed happily as I leaned into Edward's shoulder. "Much."

"Good," Rose chuckled. "Alice plans to hit every store and some of them twice!"

I laughed, knowing this was my pixie sister's way of cheering me up. She would never give up on changing my mind about shopping. And in all honesty, I never wanted her to. While Stephen and the Volturi might be the occasional rainstorms in my life, my family would always be my sunshine.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to Moonshifting for coming up with the idea that Bella might be able to use her power to control the bloodlust in some way for her family.


	37. 36E Training5

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward, Jasper, and Emmett train Bella in fighting and in self-defense.

**Training 5**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

Jasper and I stood a safe distance away from Emmett and Bella as they fought. She had been on the offensive for most of the fight and she was leading Emmett back and forth across the clearing.

"What's she feeling?" I whispered to Jasper, slightly unnerved by the fierceness she was displaying this afternoon.

"She's extremely angry. She's also frustrated, but I don't think either of those emotions has to do with the fight in front of us," Jasper replied. '_I think it's because of the human._'

I nodded in silent agreement to my brother's thought. Yesterday, Bella had come home from school upset, her entire body shaking. Today, she had come home from school and had immediately asked for a training session. It had started out normal enough, but within a few minutes, she had gone on the offensive and had really been giving Emmett a work-out ever since.

Bella threw a fake punch at Emmett and as he tried to block it, she landed a kick to the side of his knee but before he could even recover, she punched him in the ear, knocking him a few steps back.

"Time out!" Emmett roared.

"What's the matter?" Bella snapped.

"Edward, do I have your permission to use my actual strength?" Emmett asked, never taking his eyes off of Bella. '_She's pissed and I don't trust her to be the normal Bella I know and love. And with her this angry and focused, I don't think I'll hurt her. But if I do, you can tear my arm off as long as you give it back. Rose wouldn't be happy with either of us if I had to hug her with only one arm for the rest of eternity._'

"Bella, do you want to allow Emmett to use his full strength?" I questioned her, hoping she would say 'no', but knowing she would agree.

Her eyes remained locked on Emmett's in the same way his did on hers. "Yes." Her answer was not quite a hiss, but it was a little too close for my liking.

"Go ahead, Emmett, but try not to hit her in the head if you can help it. I can deal with most of the body shots, but not the ones to her head," I warned him.

"You got it," Emmett growled, stepping back up to Bella.

He threw the first punch for a change, trying to catch her off-guard. But she recovered at the last second, blocked it, and landed her own punch to his lower abdomen. Emmett growled again, but Bella didn't back down. She answered him with her own growl and a kick to his hip.

"Jasper, I'm extremely worried about her. Do you think it's okay to let her work out her feelings in this way?" I whispered, trying not to break up the fight; I knew it would only make her more upset.

"Edward, this may be her only way of getting her aggression out right now. If her anger doesn't lessen, then I'll step in myself," Jasper told me.

Bella and Emmett were still trading punches, and she was barely flinching at the few punches Emmett _was_ able to land on her. They were also speeding up in their movements, nearly moving at vampire speed. Emmett landed a kick to Bella's upper thigh and she whimpered loudly, but refused to stop moving. She retaliated with two punches to his chest and one to his chin.

"Alright," Emmett called. "Time for a break, Picky."

"No," Bella growled, continuing to punch and kick at Emmett.

"Bella, stop," Emmett ordered.

She ignored him again.

'_Edward, I need to restrain her_,' Emmett pleaded with me with his eyes.

I nodded to him, reluctantly. "Jasper, try and calm her. Emmett's going to restrain her.

Emmett launched himself forward and wrapped Bella up into his arms. She thrashed against him and tried to slip out of his arms.

"Some help over here!" Emmett yelled, sounding frustrated.

"I'm trying," Jasper fussed. "She's not letting me calm her.

"You think!" Emmett growled.

I ran over to them and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "Let her go, Emmett. I've got her."

He let go of her and I pulled her against my chest, already humming softly to her. I lowered us to the ground, with her sitting in my lap. She was breathing harshly, but she wasn't fighting me.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"She's starting to let me calm her," he replied.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked, scratching his head.

"Not now, Emmett," Jasper cautioned. "Let's get her calm first."

Alice and Rose came running out of the trees, kneeling down in front of Bella and me.

"Edward, give her to us and take a walk with the boys," Rose commanded.

"Rosalie," I warned, trying not to get aggravated. I knew she wanted to help, but she should know by now that I was not going to leave my wife upset like this.

"Edward, listen to her, please," Alice begged. "Please trust us and take a walk."

I sighed, but nodded my head.

"Rose, put your arms around her before Edward lets go," Jasper cautioned. "Bella is still holding onto most of her anger."

Rose lovingly wrapped my wife up with her stone arms and nodded at me. I reluctantly let go and pulled away from Bella.

Emmett and Jasper came to my side and the three of us took off into the woods. I would go for now, but I would stay close enough to hear Rose the second she was ready for us to come back.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I could hear Emmett telling me to stop and I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but I didn't want to listen to either of them. They didn't understand. They didn't know that this was the only way to get out even a little of what I was feeling. I couldn't say it with words, or arrange my thoughts for Edward, and I couldn't cry it out because I had no tears. This was all I had to keep it from ripping me apart.

I felt Edward's arms around me as he hummed my lullaby, but even that didn't work. And then my sisters were there, right in front of me, but I wasn't really seeing them. I was too busy trying to see past the pain, and the anger, and the sense of loss I felt. Rosalie hugged me and Edward let me go. His scent was fading and I knew he had left me, but I couldn't make myself call him back.

"Bella," Rose said softly, speaking right next to my ear. "It's okay. Edward went for a walk with Jasper and Emmett. He's not far. I promise you."

"Bella, we're here for you," Alice whispered, leaning her head against mine.

"I know what it's like, Bella," Rose said. "I know how it feels to have that anger eating at you, ripping up your insides. You want to lash out at anything and everything, trying to push it out of you. And as out of control as you are, you still know what you're doing, so there's guilt there, too. And the pain…it suffocates you, even if you don't technically need to breathe. I know what it's like, Bella. I know our situations are different, but the _emotions_ are the same. He wanted you dead, he hurt Edward and all of us by making us fear for you, and he took away your inherit belief that the humans are the good guys. It's okay to be angry about those things, and to feel hurt because of them." Rose pushed my hair away from my face, looking directly into my eyes. "But Bella, it gets better over time – easier to deal with. And even though we don't have tears, we can sob and it does help. So just let go. It's only Alice and me here with you, so you can let go and not worry about Edward seeing it."

"He'll still hear it," I whispered.

Alice pulled out her cell phone. "Jasper, you need to take Edward for a drive. I don't care how you do it or where you take him, but get him away from the house for at least two hours. Bella _needs_ this." Alice closed her phone and ran a hand across my hair. "Jasper and Emmett are going to get him away from the house in just a few minutes."

I nodded my head weakly, wondering if our brothers were really going to be able to convince him to go. The three of us sat quietly, waiting to see what would happen. About five minutes later, Alice smiled sweetly at me.

"They are taking a ride in Emmett's Jeep and are far enough away that Edward can't hear you in any way," she assured me.

Then, she wrapped her arms around me, right below Rose's arms and the two of them held tightly to me as the sobs wracked my body and threatened to tear me from their stone embraces. I still couldn't form any words to explain my feelings, but Rose seemed to be able to say them all for me as she softly whispered to me.

"It's not fair that you were picked out of all the people in that classroom. It's not right for anyone to want to harm someone in such a sick and cruel way. It's horrible that you value life so much, but others want to take yours away so easily. It's not fair that Edward was forced to imagine a life without you, again. And it royally sucks that there's such a huge chance you might go through all of this again when the summer comes. But you are Isabella Cullen! You will learn from this. You will take strength and courage from this. You will heal your pain, and then Edward's. And you will do all you can to never let anyone make you feel this way again, vampire, or human, or any other creature that may walk this Earth with us. Your innocence was stolen, but you never let go of your humanity. I wish I could explain to you how rare and wonderful that is, Bella. I certainly wasn't able to do that. While I have never tasted human blood, I have been satisfied by the sounds of dying men. You are so much stronger than any of us, yet you are the youngest. You have more fight than Emmett, more willpower than Edward, more cunning than Alice, more sympathy than Jasper, and much, much more beauty than me. While mine is superficial, your magnificence shines from the inside out."

Never had Rose spoken so much or so sweetly to me and it only caused me to sob harder. They tightened their holds and sobbed with me. Three sisters, huddled in the middle of a field, sharing a pain that no creature should have to endure…And as awful as it was, it was also beautiful and wonderful, and filled with a tender love. It's easy to stand side by side in the good times, but altogether different to pull together in the dark ones. But here they were, my sisters – especially Rose – holding tightly to me and keeping me from completely falling apart in one of my darkest hours.

I had no real sense of time as we sat there; it could have been minutes or hours. I only knew that my sobbing had stopped and my sisters were slowly pulling away from me. I looked at both of them, questioning them with my eyes.

Alice smiled and rubbed my shoulder. "The boys are back and Edward will be here in a few seconds."

"You're ready to talk to him now, Bella," Rose assured me. "You've done all your sobbing, so don't worry that you'll break down in front of him.

I lowered my head and nodded. "Thank you. Both of you," I whispered, staring at my hands in my lap.

"It's what sisters are for," Alice said softly, leaning her head against mine, again.

"Bella?" Edward's tone sounded worried and cautious at the same time.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," Rose said, as Alice and she walked away.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I had promised myself I wouldn't stray too far from Bella's side, but I somehow had found myself in Emmett's Jeep anyway. Emmett drove us deep into the park, closer to a section of mountain ranges. In an effort to help me work off my frustration, our brothers challenged me to race up and down the steep cliffs. The exercise did burn off some of my aggravation, but mainly, it just kept me from thinking about what Bella might be doing.

After a couple of hours had passed, I was anxious to get back to her, and I was glad when Jasper said it was time to return home. Before the Jeep had even stopped, I was out of it and racing to the clearing where I had left Bella with our sisters.

I broke through the last of the trees and saw her sitting in the same position she had been in when I left. At least she was talking this time – she was thanking our sisters for something. I cautiously called her name, wondering if I should approach her, or give her more time.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," Rose said. '_It's okay, Edward. She's doing much better now. Go to her._'

I nodded my head to our sister and ran over to Bella, scooping her up into my arms and burying my face against her neck. We both spent a few minutes taking in each other's scents, calming ourselves with the other's closeness.

"I'm so sorry. I just…I couldn't figure out how to tell you what I needed to say, and my thoughts weren't any better, and it all felt so big and so trapped inside of me," Bella sputtered, clinging to me as tightly as she could.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're talking to me now."

"I wanted to talk to you before, I really did, but I just couldn't figure out what to say. And Rose…Edward, she knew exactly what I was feeling and thinking and I didn't have to say a word."

"That must have helped a great deal."

"It really did. I don't feel so alone in this anymore."

"Bella –"

She put her hand over my mouth, interrupting me. "I know I was never really alone, but when you can't explain how you feel and you don't have Jasper's gift to share how you feel, it makes you feel alone in certain ways. And now that I know what it is I want to say, and my thoughts aren't so scattered, I know you'll be able to understand, too." She took my hand into hers and smiled sweetly at me. "I want to show you, but you have to promise not to apologize or to try to take the burden for _my_ feelings. You did not cause these emotions and if I thought for a second that you were blaming yourself, it would only make me feel worse."

"My love, I only feel guilty for not protecting you from this, but I do realize that there was no way I could this time."

"So you _can_ teach old vampires new tricks," she chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose so," I laughed, hugging her tighter against me.

She took a deep breath and moved so that her face was pressed tightly against my neck. "Are you ready?"

"Only if you are, love," I whispered, pulling her just a little tighter against me. She would certainly have been crushed by now if she had been human, but I couldn't seem to hold her close enough.

"Okay," she sighed.

She made the connection with me and allowed me to hear her thoughts. I was amazed at how well she had been able to keep herself together over the last few days…She was so strong, and she didn't even realize it.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too, Edward." She sighed and nuzzled my neck with her nose, getting into a more comfortable position. "At the risk of sounding like a whiny kid, it's not _fair_."

"No, my love. It's certainly not."

Bella sighed heavily. "So is Emmett mad at me?"

"No, Bella. He's only concerned. So is Jasper."

"Maybe we shouldn't do anymore training until I have control over myself."

"I think that might be best. But I promise that we will start them again as soon as you are ready."

"Stupid vampire emotions," she muttered.

I chuckled at her, kissing her temple. "I take it that you are finally figuring out how strong they are."

She sighed, but didn't speak.

"I'm here for you, Bella. I'll always be here for you," I whispered. I prayed my words brought her some form of comfort and security. I wished, once again, that I could have protected her from all of this, but even a vampire can't do everything. I could only hope that things would get better for her soon, but with the holiday season being so close, I doubted it would happen. For now, I could only hold my angel, letting her know I was with her, and that I loved her. I hoped it would be enough.


	38. 37E Camping1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 1 (Slight Lemon)**

Bella and I had spent the entire night lying in bed together, talking in soft whispers. I'd let her lead the conversation and she'd jumped from one random topic to another, asking hundreds of seemingly meaningless questions. But I knew better. She always had a purpose for asking her questions. I wasn't sure what information she was trying to gather, but I knew she was doing it in her own way.

As the sun began to slowly rise, I whispered into her ear. "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." The muscles in her face contracted, letting me know she was smiling. I couldn't help but do the same.

"I've really missed that," Bella whispered back.

"I know," I said, kissing her bare shoulder. "That's why I talked to everyone and cleared out our schedules."

Bella looked up at me, smiling gloriously. "Thank you, Edward. Thanks for not just saying you would fix things, but actually doing things to make it better."

"There is nothing more important than time with you, my beautiful wife," I told her, brushing her silky brown hair away from her neck. "You are my everything, Bella."

I trailed kisses along her neck and jaw, knowing it was one of her favorite things. I wanted today to be all about her favorites. She thought I had just cleared last night's to-do list of homework and practicing with Carlisle, so we could be alone. She had no idea she was in for a surprise.

"Can I interest you in a shower with me?" I asked, dropping my voice and making it seductive for her. I didn't really need to do it, but I knew she liked it.

She giggled and hid her face behind her hair. "Maybe."

I rolled her over, leaning above her. "Only a 'maybe', love?" I asked, flashing my teeth at her.

"You asked if you could interest me, not if I wanted one. Interest and wanting are two different things, dear husband."

"Allow me to peak your interest then," I mumbled against the skin of her neck.

My mouth was right over the point that had helped me to make her mine forever. It had healed with no sign of my teeth, but it was a very sensitive spot for her. I stroked it with my tongue, earning a purr from my lovely wife.

I moved up and nipped her earlobe. "Any interest yet?"

"Not really," she squeaked, her breathing already becoming shallower.

I smiled at her pretending. She was about to call me a cheater again, but I knew it would work and get her in the shower with me.

"I guess I've lost my touch then. I'll just have to shower by myself," I said, getting up and heading into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, letting the water heat up.

"Cheater…damn…always losing," she muttered from the bedroom.

I chuckled to myself as I removed my clothes and stepped under the water. She would be along shortly. I planned to make this the longest, best shower she'd had in awhile. All she had to do was walk her glorious self in here.

I heard the springs on the bed move and smiled at my victory. I leaned forward, closing my eyes and resting my arms on the wall. I pretended to be oblivious to her presence as I heard her clothing leaving her body. Not all of me was good at pretending, though. I turned slightly to keep up the charade.

I heard her take a step toward the shower door. I quickly opened it and pulled her inside, causing her to yelp loudly and then start laughing.

"Hello, wife," I chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the corner of my jaw. "Hi. You don't mind me joining you, do you?"

"Hmmm…A beautiful, naked goddess has just entered this tiny space with me, allowing me to hold her close…I would have to say that, yes, I mind very much," I said, giving her a wicked grin.

"And what is it that you mind, exactly?" she asked.

I moved her wet hair away from her face and gazed into the golden eyes I loved so much. "I mind that you are not nearly close enough."

I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I kissed her deeply, holding her tightly to me. The hot water falling down upon us warmed our bodies, heightening our senses. I moved my lips to her neck and shoulders, trailing rough kisses back and forth across her smooth skin. Bella moaned and gripped my hair, pushing my lips harder against her skin. I smiled at her eagerness.

She pulled my head back and kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. We were both breathing heavily now, our tongues fighting for control of the kiss. I decided to let her win. It made her press herself against me even more.

"Edward, I love you…I need you," she said in breathy whispers.

I growled at her as I nipped her neck. She had her own things she could say to push my control – she still hadn't realized the full extent of her power over me. I lifted her up and slowly lowered her down onto me. She gasped and pulled my hair, forcing my head to fall back. She pressed her lips to the hollow of my throat and nipped gently.

That type of kiss for vampires…The amount of trust involved in letting your mate near the base of your throat – the easiest place to cause damage…To start the removal of a head…But there would never be a question of trust with Bella. There was no life for us without the other; it only became truer with each passing day.

She let go of my head and moved her own so that she was resting against my shoulder.

"Bella?" I tried to lift her head so I could see her eyes and read her mood, but she refused to budge. I was worried about her. She'd been feeling overwhelmed lately and I hated to think I was adding to that in any way.

"Just give me a second. I'm a little…emotional, I guess you could say."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing little circles against her back and hip. I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I didn't think she was ready to talk to me about it yet.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not. I'm just so happy that I don't know how to express it."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward."

I turned us so she was pressed between me and the tile wall. She looked at me through her thick lashes as I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you. I love everything about you. I will love you every single day of forever, my gorgeous, beautiful, happy wife." I knew she'd been having trouble lately keeping her emotions in check, and I was desperate to find a way to help her. It was the other reason for her surprise today.

She giggled against my lips for a brief moment. She put her hands against my cheeks, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I slowly started moving within her. She shivered with pleasure then found my tongue with hers again.

There was no play-fighting for control this time…It was all slow and sweet caresses, matching the rhythm I had set for us. Her hands moved to my shoulders, gently rubbing back and forth and around my back. Time stopped having any meaning for us. Nothing mattered but the two of us…Two lovers pouring out every feeling we'd ever had for each other.

The slow build up started to take its toll on Bella. She was shivering harder in my arms, gasping for every breath. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was biting at her lip, trying to keep herself quiet. She was still self-conscious about our family hearing her, but that only ever lasted as long as she was thinking straight. She probably only had seconds left for coherent thought. I loved her sounds and always encouraged her to do what she wanted and not hold back. But I also understood her feelings; that was why I'd gotten her the little cabin.

I pressed my lips to hers, forcing her to release her lip, and sealing her sounds. She started climaxing, moaning and screaming my name into my mouth. Her nails dug into my shoulders as she reached her release, her body shaking violently in my arms. I held on tightly to her as I found my own release.

I broke the kiss, letting her get some air to calm herself. She buried her face against my neck and I put my nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet freesia scent.

"How's this for a good morning, love?" I whispered to her, gently rubbing her back.

"Perfect, Edward. Thank you."

"Just trying to be a good husband for you."

"Edward, you _are_ the best husband."

"What? No 'perfect' for me today?"

"I thought I'd give us a break from that particular argument this morning. Unless you rather _would_ have it…" she giggled.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "No. I'm happy with 'best', my love."

"And _I'm_ just happy," she sighed, resting against my shoulder again.

"I have to put you down now. We really do need to shower. I have a little surprise for you."

She lifted her head, smiling brightly. "Do we get to spend the day together?"

"Yes, but that's not the surprise."

"Don't care!" she said, hugging me tightly around the neck. "I just want to be with you."

"You always have been easy to please," I chuckled, as I set her on her feet. "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"I would love it!" Her smile confirmed her words.

I spun her around and moved her further under the water. I tilted her head slightly back, smoothing her hair away from her forehead with the water. Then I moved her from under the spray, keeping her close to me. I put her shampoo in my hands and rubbed the soap into her scalp, massaging her head. Soft purrs filled the enclosed space as I continued to massage and lather her hair. Normally, I would have continued this for her for a long while, but we were on a time table. It was the reason I'd gotten her out of bed so early.

I moved her back under the water and washed all of the soap out of her hair. With that done, I quickly kissed her lips and handed her a towel. "Wash up. Alice will have laid out your outfit by now. She wants to do something with your hair, but she said she would allow it to be your choice this morning."

"Wow! This must be a really good surprise if I have a choice! I think I will let her have at my hair. You've done something nice to repay her, right?"

I smiled at the way she was always so concerned for our family. "This surprise is not just for you, love. Our sisters don't know where we're going either. I planned this with Emmett and Jasper."

"You boys are getting a little too good at sneaking around Alice. You better not use it for anything we wouldn't approve of," Bella warned.

"I told Alice beforehand that we would be blocking her," I explained.

"Okay then!" she chirped before turning around.

I shook my head at her then started getting my own self showered. I loved showers with Bella. The only part that killed me was having to keep my hands to myself to make sure we eventually got out. She was just so damn enticing! But I would have plenty of chances to be with her over the next few days. We had the day off from school and we were starting the weekend early. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday with no work or responsibilities…Just my wife and our siblings.

Bella finished her shower, giving me a quick kiss on her way out. I had no idea what kind of outfit Alice had picked for her today, but I was excited to find out. I'd told my sister to find something to go over Bella's bikini, but to make sure it didn't cover too much of her. I was as enthralled with Bella's sparkling skin as she had always been with mine, and I enjoyed getting to see her sparkle.

I got out of the shower and dried off at vampire speed. I ran into the closet and found my swim trunks. I decided to wear the black ones I had so I could pair it with that tank top I knew drove Bella crazy. More of her favorites…I shook my head, marveling at how lucky I was to not only have such a beautiful angel loving me, but to have her with me for eternity.

'_Anytime you want to calm down your emotions this morning, would be great!_' Jasper. His sarcasm was evident even in his thoughts.

'_Jeep's packed! Just need our three hot wives to get out here._' Emmett

I laughed as I sat on the bed. I got my socks and sneakers on and checked the room, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything important. I left our room, moving, once again, at vampire speed. I had one more thing to do and I didn't want Emmett getting impatient.

I found her outside, working at the corner of the house, putting in some new flowers. "Esme."

"Edward!" she beamed, standing up. "Are your brothers and you excited?"

"Very. Thank you for suggesting this."

She moved forward, taking off her gloves. She put her hands on my cheeks. "I am your mother. You don't need to thank me, but I appreciate it very much."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You are the best mother, Esme."

She sobbed and yanked me into a hug. "I will always, _always_ owe Bella for bringing out this side of you, my son."

"Aw, mom!" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

She pulled back and I flashed my teeth at her, grinning. "You sounded just like Emmett," she chided, slapping my arm with her glove. She smiled again, though. "Have a wonderful time. Try to keep Emmett from getting into trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about Emmett. He's still trying to get Rose to let him change his major."

"Maybe I should look into some sort of program for him. He does bet a bit too much."

"He's fine, Esme," I laughed. "He's just Emmett."

"I can hear you!" Emmett yelled from somewhere in the front of the house.

"We know!" Esme and I laughed together.

"Go have fun. Make my daughter happy," she whispered, giving me one more hug.

I couldn't help the goofy grin that covered my face. "I plan to!" I took off running, anxious to see Bella again.

She came walking out of the house with our sisters as I came around the corner of the house. Alice had somehow managed to make us match without even knowing what I would wear. Bella was in a black tank top with the word 'hottie' in sparkling silver script. She had on a pair of black jean shorts that showed off her legs in sinful ways. Her hair was straight, but curled at the bottom. Rose had put just a little blush on Bella's cheeks. My wife was as stunning as always. I scooped her off the porch, spinning her around. She started laughing as she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You look absolutely edible, my love," I whispered.

"You're evil to be wearing that tank top," she giggled. "But I forgive you."

"Edward, put her down before you wrinkle her shirt," Alice ordered.

I laughed, but set Bella down on her feet. "Thank you, Alice and Rose. You have once again made it impossibly hard for me to leave my wife alone."

"You're such a perv, now," Rose chuckled, pushing on my shoulder.

"He's still a stiff compared to us, Rosie," Emmett said, pulling her into his arms.

"Everyone is a stiff compared to you," Jasper laughed, hugging Alice tightly.

"Edward, have we earned any clues for our work?" Alice asked, pointing at my beautiful wife.

"Just one –" I paused to torture my pixie sister, "–we're going camping."

"OH! We haven't done that with Bella yet!" Alice cried, jumping up and down. "This will be so much fun! Where are we going?"

"Nope," I chuckled. "One clue. That was the deal."

"What's the occasion?" Rose asked.

"We have been remiss in our duties as good husbands. We've all gotten too busy with side projects and school, sacrificing our time with our significant others. We're correcting that, starting with a little vacation," I explained.

"I love it when you three decide to treat us!" Alice squealed. "This is so worth the annoyance of being blocked!"

"Let's get going!" Bella said, pulling me toward the Jeep.

I jumped up and got in, then turned, and pulled Bella in behind me. I sat down, placing her on my lap, and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Emmett got in the passenger seat, letting Rose drive for once. My sister was nearly as giggly as Alice as she slid behind the wheel. Jasper and Alice got in the back with Bella and me. They were staring at each other, having one of their moments. I heard Bella let out a soft 'aw' at the sight of them. I chuckled and rested my head against hers.

Three days with my wife and siblings, just having fun and being carefree. This was going to be an excellent trip!


	39. 38B Camping2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 2**

I watched as Edward thanked our sisters for how I was dressed and for doing my hair and my make-up. It had been such an excellent morning so far. And last night had been great, too. We had cuddled in bed all night long, whispering to each other. It had been so long since we'd done that.

And then with him 'waking' me and our time together in the shower...I started getting overwhelmed by my happiness and gratitude all over again. I was glad Edward was distracted by our sisters. I didn't want him to worry about me more than he already was.

Jasper gave me a quizzical look and I gave him my best pleading eyes. He hit me with some calm, being careful not to alert my husband. I smiled happily and Jasper grinned back at me. Being able to sit close to Jasper and talk with him had really brought our relationship to a whole new level. I understood now how he and Alice could talk without ever opening their mouths. Jasper really was a great big brother and I knew he was an excellent husband to my sister.

"Edward, have we earned any clues for our work?" Alice asked.

"Just one," my husband said. He stopped talking and I knew he was doing it just to tease Alice. "We're going camping."

"OH! We haven't done that with Bella yet!" Alice cried, jumping up and down. "This will be so much fun! Where are we going?"

"Nope," Edward chuckled. "One clue. That was the deal."

"What's the occasion?" Rose asked.

"We have been remiss in our duties as good husbands. We've all gotten too busy with side projects and school, sacrificing our time with our significant others. We're correcting that, starting with a little vacation," he explained.

"I love it when you three decide to treat us!" Alice squealed. "This is so worth the annoyance of being blocked!"

"Let's get going!" I said, pulling my husband toward the Jeep. I was ready to get this weekend started!

Edward jumped up into the Jeep and then helped me in. He pulled me onto his lap as he always did, but I could never get tired of it. His arms wrapped around me, filling me with comfort and security.

Rose was squealing; not a sound normally heard from her. I looked up to see Emmett was letting her drive. I smiled to see my sister so excited. Jasper and Alice were in the back with us, locked in one of their private moments.

"Aw!" I whispered to myself.

Edward heard me and chuckled as he pressed his head against mine. He seemed really excited about this trip. I felt so unbelievably lucky to have him as my husband, my soul mate, my only love. I'd mentioned some time ago that I missed him because of all the projects we each had going on, and he'd been making sure we had at least one free hour to ourselves everyday since.

Sixty minutes without anything to do except enjoy each other's company. Sometimes, he would run us to the meadow. We went out to the lake a few times, too. But usually, we just went to our little cabin. We would read together, or Edward would listen to music while I read. Sometimes, we'd just talk about random things. We'd really needed that time together lately with my training getting more intensive, and with other things I didn't want to think about.

"Bella!" Alice sang. "Are you excited?"

"Very!" I replied. I turned in Edward's arms, leaning against his shoulder, so I could see Alice better. "Are we going to have tents and sleeping bags?"

"That's a question to ask Edward since I was left out of the loop," Alice sighed, puckering out her bottom lip.

"It's going to be as authentic of a camping trip as we can manage," Edward said. "We have tents and sleeping bags, and Emmett will build us a big campfire."

"And campfire stories, Picky!" Emmett announced, turning in his seat to look back at us.

"Turn back around, Emmett, and make yourself useful. We need some music!" Alice announced.

Emmett leaned forward and turned on the radio. My sisters and I knew the beat for this song. We squealed at being able to catch it at the very beginning.

"Our song!" all three of us screamed. We always played and sang along with this song during our time together.

Rose was bouncing in the driver's seat, shaking her blonde hair around as she sang. Alice and I were moving our hips and arms and leaning toward each other, singing to each other.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room left to move in between you and I,_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night,_

The guitar solo started and Alice and I shook our heads back and forth as we held hands. It was easier for me with all of my hair. It kind of lost the effect for poor Alice, but you would never know it from the way she was grinning. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were whistling at us, egging us on.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance, _

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, _

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing!_

_Ay oh ay oh, _

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh _

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay _

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on into the night!_ ("Into the Night" – Santana & Kroeger)

The boys clapped and laughed as Alice and I bowed for them. Rose just nodded her head.

"They really like that song!" Emmett laughed, his booming voice filling the car.

"The glee and excitement were proof of that," Jasper chuckled.

Another song started…one of Rose's favorites. I shook my head, knowing Alice was probably going to force me to sing along.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose chuckled.

"Not today!" I sang. I barely felt comfortable singing this song with just the two of them. I was _not_ going to sing it with Edward sitting right next to me.

"Alice," Rose called.

"Rose and I will handle sound effects, without you. You just need to sing the words with us," Alice instructed.

I nodded my head, giving in. Apparently, I was going to sing with Edward right there.

I sang along with my sisters:

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a cock fight_

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see …_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

I was lost in the song by this point and ended up continuing to sing, helping out with the sound effects. Alice and Rose had forced me to sing along enough times during Girl Time that I knew everything by heart. Our voices rang out in the Jeep.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch_

_Back up _ (Pink – "U Ur Hand")

Emmett started laughing so hard and loud that we stopped singing and just stared at him.

"What?" Rose demanded, turning down the radio.

"Edward's face!" Emmett laughed, pointing at my husband. "Priceless!"

Alice and I noticed Jasper was snickering away. We both turned to look at my husband. His mouth was hanging open, showing shock. Alice and I started laughing, falling against each other. Edward was hardly ever flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" I managed to get out between my giggles.

"I've just never heard you talk that way, much less sing that way," Edward said, pulling me back into his arms. "It took me by surprise."

"Maybe we better change the channel before we give Edward that heart-attack he's always going on about," Alice chuckled.

In a very un-Rose-like move, my sister changed the radio to an alternative station. Normally, she would have left it and tortured Edward longer.

"Cake!" Alice cried. "I love Cake!" She immediately started singing along.

_You're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with desire_

_Did you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_As long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_I will survive_

_I will survive_

_Yeah, yeah _(Cake – "I Will Survive")

I turned sideways in Edward's lap once again so that I could have my face against his neck. His scent was strongest there and I loved the calming effect it had on me. I kept my arms wound around his neck and my eyes closed, listening to Alice and Rose sing along with the radio.

Edward nudged my head with his chin.

I knew what he meant by that little gesture so I opened my mind to him. '_Yes?_'

'_Sorry. I hope I didn't embarrass you._'

'I'm_ fine. What about you? I've never seen you look so flustered._'

'_Guess I haven't quite gotten used to just how sexy you really are._'

'_Oh, please!_' I shook my head slightly, drawing myself even closer to him.

'_One of these days, you're going to realize just how captivating you are._'

'_Maybe it's best if I don't know. It's probably safer for you that way._'

'_Probably._' His chest shook with laughter.

"I can't wait to see where we're going!" Alice chirped.

I knew she must have been bouncing up and down because I could feel the vibrations coming off of Edward. I smiled, thinking of how crazy she must be driving Jasper at this moment.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Emmett said. "I've got _the_ best ghost story to tell you, Bella!"

"Cool," I replied lazily. I was busy zoning out. I'd pay attention to my brother later.

"Since when do you say 'cool'?" Edward chuckled.

"Since I'm not really paying attention," I whispered.

"You're daydreaming aren't you?" he whispered back.

I nodded my head slightly.

"Good. You haven't done that since before we went to Forks. I like it when you daydream. It reminds me of how you used to sleep and I would watch over you."

"You mean listen to me."

"That, too," he chuckled. He started humming my lullaby and that was all it took to lull me into a tranquil state.

Thirty minutes later, Edward was rousing me from my very pleasant daydreams of our times together in our two meadows and our little cabin. I sat up and stretched, smiling at him.

Rose parked the Jeep and we all climbed out.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"Lizard Pond!" Emmett said, bouncing around.

"What made you guys pick this location?" Rose questioned.

"The location is perfect for our needs. This particular lake in the park isn't that popular. And the humans can only get here by hiking, minimizing our chances of them running across us," Edward explained.

"And with that nifty little talent of yours, we'll know if anyone's thinking of coming this way," Emmett said to my husband.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Ladies, you should go and enjoy the lake. We'll get the campsite set up," Jasper said, gently pushing Alice toward the water while Emmett started pulling things out of the back of his Jeep.

Alice giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling with me her. I captured Rose's arm, making her come along for the ride.

"This might turn out to be just as good as the trip to Canada when they apologized for Vegas," Rose remarked.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed, bouncing around.

"My first camping trip…This is a really good surprise," I mused.

"Enough chatting! Off with the clothing, ladies. It's time to model our bikini-clad bodies for our big, strong husbands. They'll need something spectacular to look at while setting up camp," Alice announced.

"Um…Alice...Wouldn't it be best to leave them alone so they set up camp correctly?" I asked.

"They've set up tents enough times to know what they're doing. If you want them to move at a human's pace, then by all means, let's stay in our clothes. But! If you want them in the water with us in the next few minutes, I suggest we give them a reason to make use of their vampire speed," Alice explained.

Rose and I looked at each other, both of us grinning wickedly.

"Now that I have you on my side –" Alice chuckled, "– I recommend we remove our clothing slowly, as if we don't really care one way or the other."

"You really are an evil pixie genius," I whispered.

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the air around us. "Thank you. I love getting that compliment! Rose, why don't you go first? Emmett's behavior will only encourage Edward and Jasper to move even faster."

Rose had the least amount of clothing to remove. She hadn't put anything on over her bikini top. She was facing the boys as she slid her feet out of her sandals. She grabbed the button of her shorts and pretended to have a bit of trouble.

"Oh, shoot," she muttered. "It's stuck."

Emmett's head immediately popped up at her words. When she 'freed' the button, she let out a little sigh of pleasure. Emmett choked a little at the sound she made. We heard Jasper pounding him on the back and asking if he was okay. Rose took her zipper between her fingers and slowly moved it down. The sound seemed extremely loud in the quiet space. I heard my brother gulp and tried not to laugh.

"What were you saying, Alice?" Rose asked, giving herself an excuse to turn away from Emmett.

She started to shimmy out of her shorts, bending over a little farther as her shorts got closer to her ankles. Emmett's sharp intake of breath was unmistakable. Rose smirked at me. She always enjoyed the reactions she got from Emmett. He made her feel like the most perfect, gorgeous woman in the world at those times…Just like right now.

We suddenly heard Emmett whispering furiously, but it was a little too low for us to really make it out. Rose and I turned to Alice, knowing she would see it even if we couldn't hear it.

"Emmett decided he wanted to use vampire speed to hurry up the process. Edward is arguing, though, wanting you to have as human of a camping experience as possible," Alice replied to our unasked question. "Human or vampire, we need to motivate these guys to get over here and pay some attention to us. I do believe it's my turn, ladies."

Alice started up with her tinkling laugh again. Rose and I exchanged a glance, wondering what was so funny. That's when we noticed Alice had gotten Jasper's attention. Rose and I smirked at the ease with which our sister could captivate her husband.

Alice was in a short, yellow sundress. She bent forward, pretending to work with the strap of her sandal. I was pretty sure my brother had an interesting view at the moment. Our sister moved onto her other sandal. She put a hand on my shoulder as she stepped out of her shoes. Once her feet were free, she twirled around, letting her dress fly out around her legs.

Rose and I looked at each other as we heard Jasper hiss. Alice pretended to be oblivious of her actions. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and teasingly lifted it, moving slowly, up her body and over her head. Jasper was certainly having trouble because his emotions were leaking out into the area. I heard Edward scold him and I chuckled. My husband was about to get the exact same treatment.


	40. 39E Camping3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 3**

"Dude! Can we please use our vampire speed? Please!" Emmett whined. "Rose is looking so…"

"Stop right there," I growled. "Don't finish that statement with your mouth or your mind. This part is for Bella. We are going to set up these tents like any human would."

"Why? She's not human anymore!" Emmett seemed to have realized some of his error because he immediately stopped talking and took a step away from me. '_Didn't mean it like that._'

"Then how did you mean it?" I hissed.

"I guess I just don't understand why you care if we do this like humans," Emmett said.

"Jasper…" I pleaded, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

My brother would know how to explain it. He and I had been having a lot of conversations about Bella lately. The emotions coming from her in the last few weeks had been especially strong and scattered. She was ecstatic one moment and then filled with longing in the next. Jasper and I didn't think she was even aware of how strong her feelings had been or why she'd been feeling that way. We were only guessing, but we thought it had to do with the major human holidays that were coming up and the fact that she would not be able to have any contact with her parents this year. Add that to the trauma of her having to decide the fate of a human…

"Emmett, Bella's going through a tough time right now. Do you know what yesterday was for the humans?" Jasper didn't wait for Emmett to reply. "It was Thanksgiving, Emmett. That was a big holiday for Bella and her human family. And this year, she couldn't even call them because she pretended to die so she could be with us."

"That makes sense…but I still don't understand the human aspect," Emmett admitted.

"It's not about it being human, it's about it being normal," I told him. "A normal camping trip has tents and sleeping bags and ghost stories. She's been feeling overwhelmed lately with everything going on around her and with her own internal struggles. I wanted to do something simple that she would really enjoy. No stress, no responsibility, and nothing to make her feel like there is a huge difference between her old life and her new life. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, when you put it that way," Emmett replied. "Human speed it is!" He picked up another tent stake and we all started working on the tents again.

A short time later, Jasper hissed. Emmett and I looked up at him. Jasper was shaking his head and staring at the ground.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked him. His thoughts weren't making any sense.

"Alice…She's doing it on purpose. She's giving off too much innocence for it to be real."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"She pretty much did a strip tease to get her sundress off," Jasper said, shaking his head.

I looked over to the girls. Alice and Rose were standing in a few feet of water, splashing each other. Bella was sitting on a rock, taking off her sandals.

"Jasper, they're just playing around. I don't think they're trying to pull anything. You really need to get your mind out of the gutter. You're sounding more like Emmett than ever," I told him. "You've got one more peg left. Just get it in and then we can go and join them."

I walked over to the Jeep and grabbed the sleeping bag that was for Bella and me. I also grabbed our clothing. Our tent was the only one finished since our brothers kept getting distracted. I headed back to the tents and went into the one I was sharing with Bella. I spread the sleeping bag out and put the clothes in the far corner. I heard Bella's laugh and smiled, walking out of the tent to see what had tickled her.

Alice and Rose were splashing water at Bella, trying to get her to join them.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said. "The water's nice!"

"Don't make us come and get you," Rose warned with a smile.

"Okay, okay!" Bella giggled.

She stood up and grabbed the bottom of her tank top. It slowly came up, revealing the soft white skin of her belly. I watched, mesmerized as the shirt traveled further up, unearthing her dark blue bikini top. It was the swimsuit I had gotten her for our trip to Canada…My favorite one. She pulled the shirt over her head and shook her hair away from her face.

A low growl escaped me and I quickly shook my head. I'd just scolded Emmett and Jasper for the same thing. I walked over to Jasper's tent to see if he needed help with anything.

"Still think they aren't up to anything?" Jasper smirked, feeling the emotions coming off of me.

"Yes. Bella wasn't doing anything she doesn't normally do," I said.

Jasper continued to stare at me.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, trying to ignore his incredulous look. He completely believed the girls were up to something.

"Would you mind getting the stuff for Alice and me out of the Jeep?" he asked.

"No problem," I replied and jogged over to the Jeep.

Emmett was there, pulling out the stuff for Rose and him. "Is Jazz done yet?"

"Nearly," I said. "I'm going to take his stuff to him now. Then we can go down to the water with the girls."

"Finally!" Emmett said, teasingly punching me in the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at him as I pushed him away from the Jeep. He laughed and walked off with his bags under his arms. I looked into the back of the Jeep and silently cursed under my breath. I would never understand why our sister needed seven pieces of luggage for a three day camping trip.

I managed to balance everything and get the Jeep door closed. I made it to Jasper's tent without dropping anything. Emmett grabbed a few bags and Jasper took the rest. I looked toward the water to check on the girls. They were standing waist deep in the water, giggling and whispering to each other. My brothers came over and stood next to me.

Emmett tossed his arms around our shoulders. "We are three of the luckiest men in the world, boys. Those women are our wives and for some crazy reason, they love the hell out of us."

"This was a good idea, Edward," Jasper said.

"I just wanted to cheer Bella up. Esme suggested camping, and Emmett and you came up with the details," I told him.

"Yeah, but you were the one to point out that we've all been spending less and less time with our wives," Emmett said. "It's a good thing one of us is paying attention to keep the rest of us out of trouble."

"Oh, boys!" Alice called.

The three of us looked up to see our wives smiling and waving at us.

"Are you guys ever going to join us?" she asked.

"That depends!" Emmett yelled. "Are you ladies going to show your appreciation and thanks for us setting up camp?"

"It depends!" Rose yelled back.

"On what?" Jasper asked.

"On how quickly you can strip down to your trunks and get in this water!" Rose replied.

"Boys, you heard the lady," Emmett chuckled. "Get a move on!" He was already halfway undressed using his speed.

Jasper and I quickly took off our stuff, leaving it on the ground in front of the tents. The three of us raced down to the water and scooped up our wives.

Bella laughed as I swung her around. "Edward!"

"Did you miss me, love?" I asked, kissing her cheek as her giggles continued.

"I always miss you, silly vampire," she giggled, hugging me tightly by my neck.

I put my arms under her legs and held her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

I gave her a mischievous smile, and then turned and dove under the water with her in my arms. When I brought us up to the surface, we were in the middle of the lake. Bella was still clinging to my neck and she started laughing all over again.

"That was fun!" she chuckled.

"Not too scary for you?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Maybe just a little," she said, letting her voice drop into that seductive tone I loved. "You could always kiss me. You never know, it might just help ease my fears."

I raised my eyebrows at her playful banter. "Well, I guess we'll never know until we try," I told her.

"Guess not," she smiled, bringing her head closer to mine.

I started lowering my head toward hers with every intention of 'easing her fears', but our brothers made sure it didn't happen. As I leaned in to kiss my beautiful wife, Jasper landed on my head, courtesy of Emmett having thrown him. I let go of Bella so she wouldn't be dragged down with us. Jasper and I wrestled all the way down to the bottom of the lake, both of us grinning like fools. We felt the water ripple and looked up to see Emmett plummeting toward us in the cannon ball position. Jasper and I grabbed a hold of him and slammed him into the lake bottom, creating a nice little crater. We swam toward the surface, leaving Emmett behind.

I broke through the water first, taking a deep breath and shaking my hair out. Jasper popped up next to me, doing the same thing. We looked at each other and grinned again.

"Where's my husband?" Rose asked.

"We left him at the bottom," Jasper chuckled.

"He should be up any minute now," I added.

"The bottom? Of what?" Bella asked, as she swam toward me.

I met her halfway and pulled her into my arms again. "The bottom of the lake."

"Oh, how far down is that?"

I shrugged. "Want to see it?" I asked, feeling excited to show her something new.

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"Get on my back and take a breath and make sure to hold it. I'll do the rest."

She climbed on, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist. Her arms went around my neck and I put one of my hands over her wrists to hold her to me. She took a deep breath and held it. I took my own and then dove under the water. We didn't need that breath, but it made it easier to stop breathing if you had fresh air in your lungs.

It hardly took any time to get to the bottom. I pulled Bella from my back and set her feet on the lake bottom. I wanted her to know what it felt like. She moved her feet, letting the sediment squish between her toes. She gave me a thumbs-up, making me want to laugh.

I took her in my arms and kicked up, letting us rise slowly. She got to see a few fish running away from us. We popped out of the water and she took a big breath while pushing her hair away from her face.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "That was amazing, Edward. It's so much squishier than sand. And did you see those fish?"

"So you're enjoying your surprise then?" I asked, moving a lock of her silky, brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward. I know our sisters appreciate it, too."

"Is that what the three of you were whispering about?"

"No. We were actually whispering about you and your amazing level of self control."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, when Rose got out of her clothes, Emmett looked like he was going to tackle her. When Alice took off her dress and Jasper saw her, he seemed like he was having a heart-attack. But when I took of my shirt, you didn't even react."

"My sweet, beautiful, clueless Bella," I laughed. "Believe me! I reacted! And I was over there telling our brothers that our wives weren't up to anything devilish."

"You boys were taking too long. We wanted to give you a reason to hurry up and get back to us."

"There is always a reason to hurry back to you, my love."

"Quit hogging Picky and get over here!" Emmett called to us from across the lake.

We swam over to our siblings. I put Bella up on the rock next to Rose and Alice. The sun came out and its rays found Bella's skin, making it sparkle. I ran my finger over her arm. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Your face is all sparkly," she giggled.

"So is your beautiful body, love."

She lifted her hand and turned it over. "I'm still not used to seeing this and knowing it's my skin and not yours."

"You will," Alice chirped. "The only draw back to being a vampire is we can never tan. I think I'd like to tan every once in a while, though."

"You could always try one of those spray-on tans," Bella told her.

"I wouldn't want to deal with the trouble of getting it off," Alice sighed.

"Alice, we could put you next to the most beautifully tanned person in the world and you would still be more gorgeous than her," Jasper said.

"Oh, Jazzy! You say the sweetest things," Alice cried. She slipped back into the water and wrapped herself around him, giving him a kiss.

"Bella, want to play a game?" Emmett asked.

I checked his thoughts and snorted when I saw what he wanted to play. I didn't think she'd go for it, but you could never tell with my wife.

"What kind of game?" she asked, warily. Smart woman, that wife of mine!

"It's called 'Toss the Picky' and it involves me finding out how far I can throw you across the lake," Emmett explained.

"I'm not a pebble!" Bella cried.

"Just one time!" Emmett begged. "It'll be fun!"

Bella jumped into the water and clung to me. "No!"

"Suit yourself," Emmett shrugged.

I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. I tried to find out his plan, but he was singing that damn song from the burger commercial.

"Edward, I don't want to play that game," Bella whispered into my ear.

"It's okay, love. You don't have to. I'll make sure Emmett leaves you alone."

While I had been soothing my wife, my brother had been sneaking up behind us. He picked me up, thereby picking up Bella, and tossed us both across the lake. Her scream filled the air until we hit the water and sank beneath it. I kept a tight hold on her so she wouldn't completely panic. I turned us over and headed toward the surface. I was going to kill my brother, just as soon as I made sure my wife was okay.

We came up and Bella spit out the water she had accidentally swallowed when screaming. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were yelling at Emmett.

I pushed Bella's hair away from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Edward, take me over there, right _now_." She was furious. Her eyes darkened, the same as they had on the day she'd punched me. Her lips were set in a thin white line.

I swam her over to our siblings who were all standing on the shore as they continued to yell at Emmett. Once we were on land, Bella pulled away from my arms and stalked toward our brother. Emmett stepped away from our yelling siblings and walked toward Bella, looking ready to apologize.

Bella never faltered in her step or looked hesitant. She walked right up to Emmett and slugged him in the jaw. "When I say I don't want to play, I mean it!" she roared.

I ran over to her, grabbed her into my arms, and took her into the forest at vampire speed. I wanted to do much worse to my brother, knowing I wouldn't regret it…But Bella would. I found a fallen log and sat down, placing her on my lap and keeping her from moving.

"Let me go, Edward Cullen! I'm not done being mad at him yet!" she snapped.

"Bella, I know you aren't done being mad, but if I would have left you there, you would've done something you would've regretted. You're too angry right now."

"You don't know how I feel!" she hissed.

"Neither do you," I said softly. I hoped my calm would rub off on her.

She crossed her arms and jutted out her chin, but didn't speak.

I rubbed circles against her back, hoping to ease some of her fury. "Emmett was wrong for what he did."

"You think?" she snapped. "You're probably just mad because you weren't the one who got to hit him."

I chuckled and kissed her head. "I was contemplating ripping his arms off. But, Bella, that's just how I am when it comes to you. You're not normally the one to hit first and talk second."

"I hit Jake!" she growled.

"Yes, you certainly did. But this is a bit different."

"Don't see how," she muttered.

"Love, please try to listen to me. Emmett shouldn't have done that. But you know he would never harm you, and you know when he gets an idea in his head, he can't always stop himself from acting on it."

Her shoulders sagged and I knew I was getting through to her.

"Emmett loves you, Bella. You are his little sister in every possible way. Remember how he stepped in front of you in Alaska to protect you from Jane? He was ready to take her on right there in living room for just hissing at you. Would you really have wanted to stay there and say something that would hurt his feelings?"

"No," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing against my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so mad."

"I know, love. Your feelings have been very intense lately, haven't they?"

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"Jasper noticed and mentioned it to me. He wasn't sure how to ask you about it and he didn't want to embarrass you, so he came to me."

"That was nice of him."

"You're his little sister, too."

"I know. But I don't know why I've been so emotional."

"I think I know why, love."

"Why?"

"I think you're upset about the holidays this year. I think you're sad you won't be seeing or talking to your parents and friends."

"But I accepted that I can't. We made me die for them."

"Accepting it in your mind isn't always the same as letting it go in your heart, Bella. I don't think you've let yourself grieve yet."

"But why would I be grieving? No one really died."

"But you have left them behind forever, love. That's nearly the same as them dying."

She was quiet for a few minutes. When she looked up at me, I could see in her soft, golden eyes that I'd gotten through to her. "So how do I do that?"

"Jasper suggested you should let yourself think about them, and whatever emotion you feel, you should let it out, don't hold it in. If you want to cry, then cry. I know it won't be the same without the tears running down your beautiful cheeks, but it should still make your heart feel lighter. If you want to laugh then toss your head back and let it out. And just know I am here for you, holding you, loving you, and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to help you through this."

"Okay," she said after awhile. "But for now, I think we should go back to camp. I owe our brother an apology."

"He owes you one, too, love."

"I already saw it in his eyes before I slugged him," she giggled. But when she looked at me, all traces of humor were gone. "Do you think he's going to be very mad at me?"

"I think he'll understand and let it slide," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "And if he doesn't, then it's _my_ turn to hit him."

Bella's golden eyes widened with surprise.

"Kidding, love," I chuckled. I stood up with her. "Now, let's get your beautiful, sparkling body back to camp."

She smiled. "Only if you come with me."

"I'll always go with you, Bella. To the ends of the Earth. After all, I can't be expected to live without my heart and soul."


	41. 40B Camping4

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 4**

I listened closely to everything Edward was telling me. My heart soared at his words, knowing he really _would_ do anything to help me deal with the things I was going through. I'd spent days trying to figure out what was wrong with me and never once had I thought it might have to do with my parents and the holidays. But as soon as Edward said it, I knew it was true.

All of my anger and frustration at Emmett melted away, leaving behind my love for Edward and his love for me. "Okay. But for now, I think we should go back to camp. I owe our brother an apology."

"He owes you one, too, love."

"I already saw it in his eyes before I slugged him," I chuckled, remembering my brother's face when he realized what I was about to do to him. I quickly lost my sense of humor, though, when I thought about how furious Emmett could get. "Think he's going to be very mad at me?"

"I think he'll understand and let it slide," Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead. "And if he doesn't, then it's _my_ turn to hit him."

My eyes widened at his words. I wasn't sure if Edward was joking or not.

"Kidding, love," he chuckled. He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Now, let's get your beautiful, sparkling body back to camp."

I smiled, enjoying his compliment for a change. "Only if you come with me."

"I'll always go with you, Bella. To the ends of the Earth. After all, I can't be expected to live without my heart and soul."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug, and then we started back toward our siblings. We held hands and talked about nothing in particular, enjoying a few precious minutes alone together. We entered the campsite and saw that Rose, Alice, and Jasper were standing in the water again. Emmett was sitting cross-legged in front of the tents, playing with a stick. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek, and then let go of his hand. I walked over to my brother, hoping he wouldn't be angry, even though I knew he had every right to be. I felt guilty for hurting my favorite gentle giant.

"So I was hoping that maybe you and I could go for a walk and gather supplies for the campfire," I said, looking down at Emmett.

He looked up at me, his trademark goofy grin lost in his sadness. "Bella…"

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Em, I love you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you like that."

"Better you than Edward. I don't think _he_ would have stopped at one punch," he said. He put his hand over mine and attempted a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You should've listened to me when I told you I didn't want to play. But, still, that didn't give me the right to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Picky," Emmett chuckled. "I keep trying to tell you that."

"But I can hurt your heart," I said softly, gripping his big paw between my hands.

"Yeah, you can do that," he agreed, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Bella."

"Still friends?" I asked, smiling at him.

Emmett pulled me down on his lap, making me squeal. "Better than friends…You're my partner in crime, little sis. You and me together, we're like…Bonnie and Clyde, only prettier and we don't rob banks."

"Emmett!" I laughed, shaking my head.

He chuckled as he jumped up and pulled me along with him. "Weren't you saying something about camp supplies?"

"Yes. We need rocks and sticks for the fire, and logs to sit on if we're going to have a proper campfire."

"I thought you'd never been camping?" Emmett asked, wrapping an arm around my neck and leading me to the trees.

"I hadn't. But I do read books and watch television."

"Of course!" We were quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You're going to watch this season of _America's Top Model_ with me, right?"

"Yep! Can't leave you hanging for Rose and Alice to tease!" I said, skipping next to him.

"Or Edward and Jasper." Emmett glanced at me, that serious look was on his face again. "You know, Picky, I think you're the only one that understands me sometimes. Besides my Rosie, of course."

"That's because you don't show the other sides of you that Rose and I see."

"We all have our place in the family…I'm the comic relief."

"And what does that make everyone else?" I laughed.

Emmett counted on his fingers as he explained his labels for everyone. "Esme is the mother who protects us, Carlisle is the father who plans for us, Rose is the giver of fast automobiles, Alice is the boss, Jasper is the emo soldier who trains us, and Edward is the angst-ridden teen who hears too much."

"Is that really how you see Edward?" I asked, as I stopped walking.

"Nope!" Emmett chuckled, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I just like to make fun of him. Edward is the bringer of the Picky! His smartest move was to marry you and make you a part of our family."

"So what's my place in our family?"

"You are our humanity and the holder of Edward's heart."

"Aw, Em!" I sighed, giving him a big hug.

Emmett broke up the feel-good moment by pushing me away playfully and ruffling my hair.

We walked and talked together while finding our supplies. Emmett gathered up logs for us, while I handled the firewood, not bothering to look for rocks since Emmett said he already had some at the campsite.

As nice as it was to spend time with just him, I was starting to miss Edward. "Do we have everything?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, I think this will be good. If we end up needing anything else, we'll just send Eddie to get it since he's so fast."

"You better not call him that tonight. You know how he hates it."

"I won't. I wouldn't want you to slug me again," Emmett chuckled.

I laughed as I picked up one last twig for the fire. "Let's get back to camp with this stuff."

"Race you!"

"But I'll probably fall and drop everything."

"That's half the fun of it, Picky!" Emmett showed me his big, goofy grin. "Come on! You haven't fallen down in ages!"

"I fell last week!" I cried

"See what I mean!" he said, with a wink.

"Fine!" I laughed.

We took off through the trees, heading back to camp. I was holding a rather large armful of sticks, while Emmett had his arms wrapped around three huge logs. We came out of the trees and I skidded to a stop in front of the tents. I was laughing so hard, I dropped everything at my feet. Emmett put down the logs and gave me a hard pat on the back. I wasn't expecting it, and the force of his pat knocked me to the ground. I heard a loud thud and realized it hadn't come from me…It was from Emmett falling on his butt, laughing at me.

I smiled wickedly at him as I turned, and pounced on him. I hit his chest, knocking all of him down, so his whole body was on the ground. He laughed even harder as he pushed me off of him. I was getting ready to jump on him again when two strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me backwards.

"I've certainly created a little monster, now," Edward chuckled against my ear.

"She does have that pounce down," Emmett said, wiping the dirt off his chest.

"Are you two still fighting?" Rose asked with a big smile. She knew we were only playing.

"Nope! Em and I made up. That was just for fun!" I said.

The six of us swam and played, joking around with each other as we waited for twilight to approach so we could build our fire. As the day finally started to come to an end, we went into our tents to dry off and change.

I grabbed my jeans, the ones Alice lovingly referred to as 'ratty', and a dark blue tank top. I was deciding on what sweater I should wear, when I noticed Edward had pulled out his black hooded sweatshirt. I snagged it from the floor where he had set it down and slipped it on, over my tank top.

He turned and smiled at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed," I giggled.

"I was planning on wearing that."

"Well, you'll just have to wear something else. I want to wear this."

"Why? You have your own clothing."

"Because it's loose and comfy! _Please_, Edward!"

"You and that damn word," he sighed, trying to hide his grin from me.

"Thank you!" I cried, tackling him to the floor of the tent.

"You're welcome!" he laughed, staring up at me.

I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my back. I sighed happily. We laid together for a few minutes, listening to each other's breathing and matching the rhythms so that we inhaled and exhaled in unison.

"If you want to enjoy the campfire and hear some stories, you're going to have to move so I can get dressed, love," he said, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"Okay," I said, rolling off of him.

I sat cross-legged, watching him put on his jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt. We put on our socks and sneakers, just in case any humans happened upon our campsite. It would look weird for us to be barefoot at night during this time of year.

We were the first ones dressed, and back outside. Emmett had set up the logs earlier, so we took advantage and sat down to wait for everyone else. Alice and Jasper came out next, with my sister bouncing around with excitement.

"Does that mean you have your story all picked out?" I asked her.

"I do, but that's not why I'm so excited! I've just seen Emmett's story!" she squealed.

"And you're blocking me," Edward groaned. "That can't be good!"

"Oh, just hush!" Alice said, waving a hand at Edward. "It's going to be fun!"

Emmett and Rose finally joined us. The boys made a circle with the rocks and then put the sticks inside of it. They argued over who should actually get to light the fire until Rose walked over and lit it herself. Alice and I laughed quietly while the boys growled.

"I'd like to get this campfire going before the sun rises," Rose told them.

"We were about to decide, Rosie," Emmett whined, as the boys sat down with us.

"It's done! Get over it!" Rose commanded. "Now, who wants to tell the first story?"

"Me!" Emmett yelled, shooting his big paw into the air.

"Of course," Rosalie chuckled, rubbing his shoulder in a useless attempt to calm him down.

Emmett was nothing, if not an animated storyteller. He leaned forward, using his big arms to punctuate his words. "Okay! So once upon a time, there lived this really angry beast. He lived in a big white house, cut-off from the rest of the world. The only things the beast showed emotion toward where his piano and his horse."

"Emmett! Stop! Right! There!" Edward growled.

I leaned sideways to see my husband's face, trying to figure out what had made him react this way.

"Why?" Emmett asked, looking truly confused.

"You don't get to use my life as a campfire story," Edward hissed.

"Ego much, Edward?" Emmett chuckled. "This story isn't about you! You don't have a horse!"

"Really? So what's the beast's name?" Edward asked, crossing his arms and smiling triumphantly.

"Edgar. Now, stop talking so I can tell everyone this story." Emmett took an exaggerated breath and charged ahead. "So this beast played beautiful music. One day, an angel heard one of his lullabies and came down to see who was making such sweet music. She sat on a window ledge and peered in at the beast. The beast noticed her, and stopped playing. She told him how great his talent was and, like a true beast, he yelled at her and told her to go away. Well, the angel was very sad and went into his garden to cry in the shade of an apple tree. The beast could hear her sobs and something in him changed…The ice melted from his cold, cold heart. He ran out of the house and to the tree, cradling the angel in his arms. He apologized to her many times for being a big, dumb idiot. He told the angel his name was Edgar and the angel told him her name was Ella. She asked him why he had been so mean to her earlier. He didn't want to answer her and tried to look away. But the angel was determined. She pulled his face to hers and dazzled him with her brown eyes. He spilled his guts, telling her how she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and he wasn't worthy to be near her. Ella told him any creature that cared enough to soothe the hurt of another was more than worthy. After hearing her words, the beast realized he loved the angel and had always been waiting for her to come into his life. They exchanged words of love and a few chaste kisses until a long, long, long, long, long, long time later when the beast finally married her and gave her some real lovin'. And because he loved her and she loved him, he stopped being a beast and was just Edgar."

We all started whistling and clapping for Emmett, even Edward clapped!

Emmett stood up and took a few bows. "Thank you. Thank you."

"That was great, Em. But I thought campfire stories were supposed to be scary," I said, watching him sit down and pull Rose into his arms.

"Believe me, Picky, to have lived with the beast, you _would_ be scared," Emmett said, winking at me.

I giggled and Edward pulled me tighter against his chest.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Every time you laugh, you encourage him, love. You really need to stop."

"Wasn't it you, dear husband, who pointed out to me that Emmett doesn't need encouragement, he'll do it anyway?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and gave me a soft kiss on the side of my head. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," I told him.

"I'm next!" Alice sang. She stood up in front of her log, grinning wickedly at all of us. "Jasper, prepare yourself. You may need to calm everyone's emotions after my story."

"Sure, Alice," Jasper chuckled.

"This story is so scary that I wouldn't dare tell it if Bella was still human!" Alice said, moving her head to look at each of us in turn.

"Stop building it up and tell it already!" Emmett ordered.

"Okay!" Alice chirped. She took a moment and made her face serious again. "Once upon a time, there lived a happy, fashionable woman. She was a diva of designer clothing and her joy in life was shopping to make others look beautiful. One day, the diva tried to go shopping, only to discover that every store in the entire world had been placed under an evil curse. They had all turned into…Wal-Marts!" Alice shrieked out the last word as she shivered.

We all looked at each other, casting sideways glances at Alice.

I decided to be the brave one. "Um…Alice…Why was that story supposed to be scary?"

"OH MY GOD! You people just do _not_ understand!" Alice huffed. She sat down next to Jasper and folded her arms over her chest.

"Who's next?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'll give it a try," Jasper volunteered, with a wicked grin. Before saying another word, Jasper sent a wave of apprehension out to all of us. "All too often, strange things occur in this world and everyone rushes out to find the rational explanation. But what if there is no scientific way to disprove the supernatural event you find yourself trapped in? That's the question old Miss Mattie asked herself. She was a short, round woman, and she worked as a housemaid to a wealthy northern family. She had her own little cottage on a dead end street, on the opposite side of town from her employers. Miss Mattie was a simple, God-fearing woman who believed everything happened for a purpose. She clung to that belief harder than ever before one dark, foggy night."

Jasper sent out another wave of anxiety, mixed with curiosity. We all found ourselves leaning closer to him.

He took a breath and continued his story. "Miss Mattie had watched the fog roll in that night, just like she had on a thousand other nights. There was nothing marking it as a day for her to remember. She was lost in thoughts of family members long gone, or separated by the years of the Civil War. She was just getting ready to go to bed when she heard it…The rumble of heavy wheels passing in the street. She thought her ears must be playing tricks on her because of her old age. She was on a dead end street, after all. Where would a wagon think it was going? Miss Mattie waved her hand toward the window, blew out her lamp, and went to bed. She got up before the sun the next morning, as was her normal custom. She dressed and wrapped a shawl around her to keep the chilly morning air from setting off her arthritis. She locked up her little house, walked down her little pathway, and stopped cold at the edge of the street. There were deep wheel ruts in the ground. They started at the edge of the dirty white fence that surrounded her home, and disappeared into the trees that lined the end of her dead end street. Miss Mattie closed her eyes, grabbed the crucifix around her neck, and prayed to God. She feared some demon had been lurking outside of her home at night."

I snuggled further into Edward. He chuckled in my ear as he tightened his arms around me. Jasper grinned, pleased that at least one of us was getting into the story.

He sent out some suspense and a little fear before speaking again. "Miss Mattie pushed the incident to the back of her mind and set off for work for the day. When she got to her place of employment, one of the kitchen girls met her with a muffin and a mug of hot coffee. The girl's name was Peaches, and she loved to tell anyone who would listen that her momma named her that because it was the only thing she cared to eat while pregnant with the girl. Miss Mattie thought of Peaches as her adopted grandchild.

'Mornin', Miss Mattie,' Peaches greeted her.

'Mornin', chil',' Miss Mattie replied.

'You lookin' mighty tired today, Miss Mattie,' Peaches said.

'You mind your business,' Miss Mattie scolded.

Peaches was a very happy girl so she didn't take offense to Miss Mattie fussing her. She just shrugged her shoulders and ran off to find someone else to talk to. Miss Mattie hobbled into the kitchen to find out if the cook needed anything done this morning.

'Mornin', Sam,' Miss Mattie called.

'Mornin', Miss Mattie. You have a long night last night?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, Sam. I heard the most awful noises in the night and when I got up this mornin', there was wheel ruts in the road,' Miss Mattie explained.

'But you live on a dead end street,' Sam said.

'I know,' Miss Mattie replied.

'Well, what did you see and hear?' Sam asked.

'I heard wheels movin' down the road and saw the ruts this mornin',' Miss Mattie told him.

'You got the Army of the Dead passin' in front your house,' Sam said in a low tone. 'You best not look out the window if you hear them again,' Sam warned.

Jasper hit us with more anxiety and suspense.

"Stop doing that!" Emmett yelled. "Just tell us what the army wants!"

Jasper chuckled as he swept his eyes over us.

'What's the Army of the Dead?' Miss Mattie asked.

'That's the southern soldiers that died up here in the North. They don't know the war ended last year. They tryin' to get to Virginia to go help out that General Lee fellah,' Sam explained. 'Whatever you do, don't look out your window,' Sam warned again.

'And why not?' Miss Mattie asked, getting irritated with this old wives tale.

'Because you just don't want to do that,' Sam said, and he refused to say anymore.

That afternoon, Miss Mattie walked home alone. She'd forgotten all about the ruts and Sam's story. She was just happy to be heading home and was thinking of how nice a bath would be. Late that night, Miss Mattie sat in a chair near the window, knitting herself a new sweater. Those same noises from last night started up again. Miss Mattie's fingers shook as she debated on what she should do. Part of her wanted to pray for God's help and to crawl into bed, hiding under the covers. Another part, a curious part, wanted her to look out that window."

Jasper must have sent out more fear and apprehension because Emmett shot up off his log and squealed like a girl. "Don't do it, Miss Mattie!"

We all laughed, completely ruining Jasper's emotional effects. He had to calm us down so he could get us on the edge of our logs again.

Once he had us where he wanted us, he finished the story. "Miss Mattie was still very young at heart and her curiosity got the best of her. She looked out her window. There was a thin veil of fog covering the street. She could just make out blurry shapes and what appeared to be a convoy of wagons. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better glimpse. She moved closer to the window, nearly touching her nose to it. AND BAM!" Jasper cried, clapping his hands.

I screamed and jumped as Edward chuckled and held me even tighter. Emmett had hopped into Rosalie's lap and she was laughing hysterically while he was trying to cling to her. Alice was rolling around on the ground, pointing and laughing at Emmett.

"So…So…So what happened?" Rose asked, through her laughter.

Jasper calmed us down once again, and then turned up the anxiety one more time. "As Miss Mattie inched closer to that window, a southern gentleman soldier appeared on the other side of it. His sudden appearance gave Miss Mattie a heart-attack and she dropped dead on the spot. Her soul rose from her body and the soldier smiled, waving a hand to her. He led her over to the convoy, where she took up post as the new washwoman, forever doomed to wander with the lost men of the Army of the Dead."

We all looked at each other for a moment. Emmett stood up and started clapping his hands. The rest of us joined him, giving Jasper a standing ovation.

"You scared the crap out of me and I love you for it," Emmett told Jasper, hugging him.

"Jazzy, you are remarkable," Alice said. She stood on her log and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think that's enough for one night," Rose said. "I couldn't take it if Emmett jumped into my lap again," she chuckled. "Go off and have some couple time! We'll meet up at first light."

"And just who put you in charge?" Edward asked her, grinning.

"I did when I decided what we're doing tomorrow morning," Rose snickered.

Emmett grabbed a bucket and poured water over the campfire, putting it out for the night. We all said goodnight to each other, before heading off into our own tents.

I crawled into the sleeping bag and Edward followed me, wrapping me up in his strong arms.

"Did you enjoy the campfire, love?"

"It was excellent, Edgar. Oops! I mean Edward," I giggled.

"Payback, Isabella," he chuckled. "That's all I'll say about the matter."

"And I'll just say that I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said, resting my head against his chest.

"I love _you_, Isabella Marie Cullen. I love you so much more than any words leaving my lips can ever hope to convey."

I smiled until it felt like my face would split if I smiled any wider. I took a deep breath, pulling in the wonderful scent of my husband. I definitely liked camping!


	42. 41E Camping5

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 5**

Bella and I had spent the entire night talking in soft whispers. I had let her lead the conversation and soon found myself working to keep up with her. She changed topics as much as Alice shopped! But I was mesmerized with my beautiful wife and I listened to every single word that tumbled from her gorgeous lips.

"Let's look alive, people," Rose called from outside our tent. "Alice says the storm will only be in the area for the next hour!"

"What is she talking about?" Bella asked, lying in my arms and looking up at me.

"I don't know, love. Let's go find out," I replied.

We got out of the sleeping bag and walked outside, holding hands. Rose was dressed in jean shorts and a black bikini top. Alice was bouncing around next to her in a deep purple bikini. They're clothing didn't give me any hints as to what they were up to and they were both blocking me. Emmett and Jasper soon crawled out of their own tents and joined us.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Alice found out yesterday that a storm was going to be passing through this morning. We decided it was the perfect opportunity to play football. We'll play men against ladies and the teams will be the shirts and the skins. We, of course, will be the shirts, since we need to protect our delicate skin. If you boys win, we might let you remove them! So! Ladies, grab a t-shirt from your man. Men, find some shorts and lose the shirts! Bella, just put on a bikini and Edward's shirt. We'll probably get tackled into the water at some point. We'll all meet up on the opposite side of the lake," Rose instructed.

We all went back to our tents to dress appropriately for Rose's chosen activity. I plopped down on the sleeping bag, watching Bella shuffle through her clothes.

"What do you think, honey? The sea-foam green bikini or the black one-piece?" Bella asked, holding them up for my inspection.

"The bikini," I said, pointing at it.

"Okay. I just need a shirt then."

I watched Bella change into her bikini, mentally checking through the clothing I'd brought for myself. I smiled wickedly. I knew just the shirt for her! I dug down to the bottom of my bag.

"And just what is that look for, Edward Cullen?" Bella asked. She had her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips.

"You'll see," I chuckled. I found the shirt, pulled it out, and tossed it to her.

She caught it and held it out to see. She snorted and peeked at me over the shirt. I just kept smiling. She pounced on me, landing in my lap, and started laughing. I kissed her cheek, happy to have gotten her in such a good mood.

"I can't believe you not only have one of these, but had it in your bag!" Her eyes were soft, loving, and tender as she gazed at me. "I'm so very happy, Edward."

I wrapped her up in my arms, pressing her against my chest. She sobbed quietly as she clung to me. I hummed her lullaby softly to help her calm down. I was proud of her for letting her feelings out. She'd been bottling them up for far too long.

She sniffled once more before lifting her head and giving me a glorious smile. "I still can't believe you have this shirt."

"I had a feeling you would like it, love," I said, moving a strand of her soft, brown hair behind her ear.

"I love it, Edward," she snickered as she slipped the shirt over her head. It was a white shirt with red lettering…'Property of Forks High Phys. Ed'. She leaned her head against my chest again.

"Would you like to talk about anything?" I whispered to her.

"We owe Charlie so much because if he hadn't let me move in with him…I miss him, Edward."

"I know, love. I hate that you gave up so much to be with me."

"But you'll always be worth it, Edward. Promise me you'll never forget that."

"How about I promise to remember _you_ think I'm worth it?"

"I can settle for that," she chuckled.

"Then, I promise you, I will remember."

Bella seemed satisfied with that and leaned over to grab her brush and a ponytail holder. "Do the honors?" she asked, holding the items out to me.

I flipped her around in my lap, and took the brush and holder from her. I started brushing the tangles from her hair.

"Can you explain football to me while you brush my hair?" she asked.

"We aren't going to be playing regular football, love. This will just be for fun. Rose, Alice, and you will toss the football back and forth to each other while we try to tackle whoever has the ball at that moment. We'll do the same thing when it's our turn."

"So I might get to tackle you?" she asked, excitement ringing in her voice.

"Yes, love," I chuckled. "Or Emmett or Jasper, depending on who has the ball." I wrapped her hair up, managing a fairly nice looking ponytail. "All done!" I said, giving her the brush back.

She turned her head and kissed my cheek. "You're too good to me."

"Never!" I said, pressing my lips to hers. I gave her a long, sweet kiss.

She pulled away and smiled. "You better change so we can go."

I jumped up. I took off my shirt and tossed it next to my bag. I pulled my jeans off and folded them once before dropping them on top of the sleeping bag. I pulled out my blue swim trunks. I quickly slipped out of my boxers and into my trunks.

I pulled Bella to her feet and we headed out of the tent. We walked slowly around the lake, enjoying our last few minutes alone together. Rose was now wearing Emmett's gray Halo t-shirt. Alice wore a t-shirt she'd obviously purchased for herself. It was also gray and had black writing that read 'I Love My Southern Gentleman'.

Jasper didn't own any short sleeve shirts as far as I knew. Alice had tried to get him to wear some a decade ago, but he'd always been self-conscious about his scars. He was only going without a shirt right now because it was just the six of us. If we'd gone to a water park, he would have worn a long sleeve water shirt.

"Any rules?" Jasper asked Rose.

"A few," she replied. "Stay in the area, and don't use your vampire speed. That tree is our goal line," she said, pointing to one about 50 yards away. She turned and pointed in the opposition direction. "That rock is yours." It looked to be the same distance away as the tree.

"Why can't we use our speed?" Emmett whined.

"Because this is meant to be fun, not a competition," Rose explained.

"Yeah!" Alice cried, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. "We get the ball first."

"What makes you think so?" Jasper asked, pulling her to him by her waist.

"Because I saw Rose was going to do 'rock, paper, scissors' with Emmett. He'll pick rock like he always does and she'll pick paper, knowing what he'll pick. I'm just cutting out the middle man," Alice informed him.

"Yeah, I would have picked rock," Emmett chuckled.

"Try not to tackle us into the water," Rose said. "I'd like my hair to stay dry."

"We make no such promises," Emmett replied, winking at her.

"Whatever," Rose said, rolling her eyes at her husband. "Get over here with us, Bella, so we can start this game."

Bella gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then joined our sisters.

'_First chance I get, she's going in!_' Emmett

'_Wonder if I should hit Emmett with a little fear to get him to leave Rose alone?_' Jasper

'_He better not put me in the water right away._' Rose

'_Poor Emmett! Rose is going to hurt him the second he does that to her._' Alice

I chuckled, shaking my head. I walked over to my brother and whispered to him. "Emmett, leave Rose alone. Alice just saw what would happen and it doesn't end well."

"How bad?" he asked, still considering following through on his plan.

"You get your major changed to that course you don't want," I told him.

"Fine," he muttered, kicking up dirt with his bare foot.

"I'll be quarterback. Alice, you hike the ball for me," Rose said.

"Why me?" Alice pouted.

"Because Bella's never played before," Rose explained.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice giggled.

Bella shook her head, smiling at our pixie sister.

"You boys ready?" Rose asked.

"Anytime you are!" Emmett replied.

"On three, Alice," Rose told her. "One. Two. Three. Hike!"

Alice tossed the ball to Rose then and took off running.

"Run, Bella! Follow Alice!" Rose commanded.

Bella jumped, her brown eyes growing wide. She gave a shy smile and ran after Alice. Emmett was already barreling toward Rose. He crashed into his wife, taking her down to the ground with ease. But he was too late and the ball was already airborne. Alice caught it and attempted to run. Jasper was nearby, though. He scooped her up bridal style, and they fell to the ground together, with him keeping her from getting dirty.

I laughed as I helped them both up. "Jasper, you're the only man I know who's a gentleman in the middle of a football game!"

"That's why I love my Jazzy so!" Alice chirped, kissing his cheek.

Rose and Emmett walked over, getting into position at the new starting line. The girls took a moment to huddle up. They kept their voices very low, making it impossible for us to make out what they were saying. They broke apart and lined up.

"On three, again," Rose told Alice. "One. Two. Three. Hike!"

Rose caught the ball from Alice. Rose stepped back, getting ready to toss the ball to Alice as she ran. Just before Rose threw the ball, she turned and gently tossed it to Bella. I smiled and started running, heading straight for my wife. She was heading toward Alice, oblivious of my position. I launched myself at her, already smiling at how easily I'd managed to tackle her. My smile quickly faded as I realized she had ducked at the last second and I was overshooting her position. I quickly leaned forward, flipping myself, and landed on my back. I laid there, chuckling, and listening to our siblings' laughter. Bella appeared above me, smirking at me.

"Thought you had me, didn't you?"

"Obviously," I laughed. "Otherwise, I would not be on the ground."

"You were too fast for your own good," Emmett boomed, pulling me up on my feet. "Nice move there, Picky."

"Thank you, Em!" Bella said. She turned and walked off toward our sisters, making her little hips sway more than usual.

I shook my head and chuckled at my wife.

"She's something else, Edward. I think the training is boosting her confidence," Emmett said, as we walked toward everyone else.

"I think you're right," I replied.

Emmett patted me hard in the middle of my back, knocking me slightly off balance. I pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to stumble sideways. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I really do like the Bella-improved version of you!" Emmett chuckled.

"Now if we can only get Rose to reign you in a little," I said, grinning at him.

"Yeah! Like that's going to happen," Emmett laughed.

We continued to play for the next half hour, until Alice saw the storm had moved away. Even though we were running at a human pace, our tackles had our full strength behind them. The girls ended up winning with two touchdowns to our one. As part of their prize for winning, we sent them away, telling them to go for a swim, while we cleaned up the mess. We'd left quite a few craters in the area from all of the tackling. We kicked the dirt around, filling in all of the holes.

After we were done, we joined the girls and spent most of the day swimming and playing around. Our brothers and I raced back and forth across the lake for awhile. They got annoyed after I won for the twelfth time in a row.

As the three of us made our way over to the girls, we could already hear Alice scheming. "I know what we can do now!" Alice sang, as she bounced around on a rock that was sticking out of the water.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We can have a diving competition," Alice replied.

"There's nowhere to dive from, Alice," Rose pointed out.

"Yes, there is," Alice giggled, pointing at Emmett, Jasper, and myself. "We have three super hot, rock-solid, diving platforms right there! Their shoulders are the perfect width!"

"You guys go ahead," Bella told them. "I'm going to go read my book for a little while." She turned and took off at vampire speed, swimming toward the tents.

"Edward, you need to go after her," Alice told me. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I turned to look at Bella, expecting to see her near our tent. "Where did she go?"

"She ran into the woods. I've upset her. I shouldn't have suggested diving," Alice said softly.

"Of course," I muttered, sighing deeply. "It's not your fault, Alice. I didn't think of it, either. Can you see where she went?"

Jasper held onto Alice as she checked Bella's future for me. Alice opened her eyes and gave me a sad smile. She'd blocked me from her vision and I had the feeling that Bella was more distraught than Alice was letting on.

Alice pointed toward the right. "She's about a mile in, sitting in a tree. Tell her I'm sorry."

"Alice, you know Bella's not going to blame you, so just relax and have fun. I'll go get her and we'll be back soon enough," I said, already heading off to find my wife.

I ran through the trees, pushing myself to go as fast as I ever had. I needed to get to her before she got herself too worked up. I shook my head slightly, wondering how I could have missed her being so upset. Either I hadn't been paying enough attention, or she'd gotten better at making her face blank. I had a feeling it was the first part…Especially since I'd been thinking of what my brothers and I had planned for tonight.

I caught her scent on the cool fall breeze and adjusted my course. I found her sitting on a thick branch, halfway up a tree, watching her feet dangle.

"You can come up if you want," she whispered, barely loud enough for even _my_ ears to pick up.

I scaled the tree and sat down next to her, taking her into my arms. I held her tightly, resting my head against hers. I wanted her to talk to me about this, but I didn't her to think I was being overprotective. I would let _her_ decide to tell to me when she was ready, no matter how hard it was for me.

We sat in silence for a long time, just watching the clouds pass above and a few animals below. It was late afternoon before she spoke.

"So I should probably just go ahead and do it and get it over with. Maybe then I would get over it."

"Can you be a little more specific about what 'it' is exactly?" I asked. I playfully tapped her nose with my finger, getting her to crack a small smile. "Especially since I have managed to sit here quietly _without_ going insane."

She chuckled at my comment. "Yeah, sorry about that. I know it drives you crazy when I'm quiet."

I moved my head so she could see I was smiling her favorite crooked grin. "Only a little."

She smiled back, but it quickly faded. "I should've just played the game and taken the dive. I can't let my memories affect me every time we go swimming. Especially since I like swimming."

"You were fine yesterday when Emmett threw us."

"Only because you were holding me and because I was so mad at him. But without those distractions, I'm left with my fear."

"What is it that you fear, Bella?"

"Drowning. I know I can't drown. I know that in my head. But…I can't convince myself I won't feel that dragging, weighted down sensation; and the burning in my lungs from the lack of air, and the suffocating feeling from swallowing so much water. Edward, I know I got out of the water, but I can't remember how anymore. I just remember hearing you, the sinking feeling, and knowing I'd never see you again."

"Bella, I…"

"Edward," she said, in a forbidding tone. "If you are about to apologize, I suggest you shut the hell up. It's the last thing I want or _need_ to hear."

"Have I told you how irresistible you are when you're angry, love?" I chuckled, trying to lighten her mood.

She glared at me. I sighed and became serious again.

"Before you interrupted me, I was going to say that I understand how not remembering how you survived would make you afraid. I also think you have the right idea about facing your fear."

"So no apology?" she asked, giving me a small smile.

"Not until after I'd said those things," I chuckled. I looked her in the eyes, sighing a little. "I'm telling you this because Alice asked me to, but it would be really great if you wouldn't feel guilty about this...Alice wanted you to know she's sorry."

"This has nothing to do with her."

"I know. That's what I told her."

She sighed. "We made a lot of mistakes, trying to protect each other separately, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. And we are left with the consequences everyday. I just wish I was able to bear the brunt of them, instead of you."

"It's nice to know you really would do that for me, if you could. But you can't, so I guess we'll both have to settle for just talking things over together. You know, if you hang out with me long enough, you'll rack up enough hours to qualify as a shrink."

I laughed as I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Isabella, you are absurd, but I love you for it."

"I love you, too, Edward." She pulled away slightly and looked up at me, smiling with genuine happiness. "Want to go diving with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I chuckled.


	43. 42B Camping6

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 6 (Minor Lemon)**

Edward and I made it back to camp with about an hour of daylight left. Our siblings were still in the water when we arrived, and Emmett and Jasper happily volunteered to help me get over my fear. I asked Jasper not to influence me so that I would know I was really over my fear. Edward stood on Emmett's shoulders and I stood on Jasper's. Edward held my hand as he counted to three and then we dove into the water together.

We came up to the surface and I clung to his neck, taking in a few shaky breaths.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smoothing my hair away from my face.

"Yeah. It's not too bad if you keep your mouth closed," I chuckled, nervously.

Our siblings snickered behind me and a low growl came from Edward. I rested my forehead against his.

"I made the joke, not them," I whispered to him.

He gave me a peck on the lips. "As long as you're okay with it…"

"I am. Can we do it again?"

He kissed my forehead and swam us over to our brothers. We dove together a few more times before I asked to try it on my own. Edward insisted I jump from his own shoulders. It was hard to swallow back my fear without holding on to him, but I did it. They all seemed really proud of me, and I had to admit I was a little proud myself.

As the sun started to set, we all went back to our tents to change before lighting the fire for the night. My wind wandered over this wonderful trip Edward and my brothers had given our sisters and me. I was lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to what I was doing. I pulled off my bikini top and tossed it toward the tent door since I was going to take it outside and hang it up. A wet smacking sound broke me out of my reverie.

I turned around and immediately started laughing at what I had done. I hadn't realized Edward was walking toward me and my top had hit him in his face. He smiled wickedly as he took the damp material off of him.

"Oops!" I giggled.

He growled playfully and pounced on me. I laughed as we fell together onto the sleeping bag.

"Oops? You hit me with your top and all you can say is 'oops'?" he chuckled, as he kissed my neck.

"I wasn't expecting you to be standing there." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him on top of me. I always loved the feel of his weight against my body. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, as he leaned his head down.

His lips touched mine and I sighed happily. I parted my lips slightly and he responded, slipping his tongue into my mouth and wrapping it around mine. I tried to control myself, but my moan got away from me. It only turned Edward on more, making him kiss me more aggressively as his hands started roaming all over my body.

I pushed him away – just enough to be able to speak. "Wait! We can't."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice husky and seductive.

"They're all right outside."

"They're also all occupied."

He didn't allow me to say anything in response. He just started kissing me with the same fiery passion as before. I won't pretend…I melted. I forgot everyone and everything as his lips devoured mine and his hands explored my every curve.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, as he moved his lips to my jaw-line and neck. "I love you so much, Bella."

I was already past the point where I could form a reply, much less speak it. He knew how I felt, though. I was sure he could see it in my eyes as he gazed at me, running the back of his hand along my cheek. But just in case, I lifted my head and kissed him, proving to him how much I loved him and needed him.

His fingertips grazed over my skin as he slowly moved his hand down toward my hips. I shivered from the contact. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from making noise. I felt a tug and knew he was untying the rest of my bikini. He lifted himself off of me and the sounds I heard, let me know we were no longer clothed. His weight returned and I felt him pressed against my leg. I smirked a little, always amazed that I caused him to react in that way.

I opened my eyes and we smiled at each other before beginning our fervid kissing again. My arms wound around his back, pulling him even tighter against me. He moaned as our hips ground together. His hands tangled in my hair, his kisses growing more aggressive, once again. He was losing control quickly, not that I minded. Edward was always irresistible, but without his careful control, he was absolutely mouth-watering! The way he kissed and touched, rough and tender at the same time, lit every nerve-ending in my body on fire.

I bucked my hips upward, grinding against him. He growled low in his chest and grabbed my hips, pulling me to him as he pushed himself inside of me. We both moaned loudly from the sheer pleasure. I tried to catch my breath, but it was a useless attempt.

He moved at a frantic pace, thrusting harder and deeper with every stroke. I loved it! I wrapped my legs around him, trying to pull him in, even further. His moans were muffled as he sucked and nipped at the skin along my shoulders and neck. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine, needing someway to cover up my own sounds.

I felt my toes starting to curl as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. And then we were flying together, calling out for each other. Edward rested on top of me, his head next to mine and his lips at my ear.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. _Forever_."

"Forever, Edward Cullen! Every single day of it," I whispered. I closed my eyes against the wave of emotions hitting me: happiness, love, desire, guilt, hope, and sadness.

I was happy to be with him and to know our life would never end. I loved him so deeply that the mere thought of being away from him caused me pain. I desired him in every possible way, just as much as I had always desired this life with him. I was guilty for all the people I'd hurt and left behind just to be able to experience this life. I was hopeful that I wouldn't carry that guilt with me forever. And I was sad that he knew of my emotional turmoil. I knew how much it pained him to ever think I was hurting, and how helpless he felt for not being able to make everything perfect for me.

I took his hand in mine, twining our fingers together. I kissed his wedding band and opened my mind to him, letting him see everything that was flowing through my heart and my soul at that moment. He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"We'll get through this together, love. You will be happy without the guilt and sadness. I swear to you I will make it happen."

"Fire time!" Emmett announced from somewhere outside of our tent.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm radiating from our brother's voice. "Guess we should get dressed and join them."

"Only if you want to, Bella. If you prefer to stay here and talk, they'll understand."

"No, Edward. I've done enough thinking and talking for awhile. I'd like to just hang out with our siblings."

"As you wish, my love," he replied, kissing my forehead.

We pulled away from each other and went to find some clean clothes to wear. The best thing about Edward packing my bags was that I could always count on finding comfortable clothing. As much as he enjoyed some of the skimpier outfits Alice put me in, he understood my love of baggy, comfy clothes.

And there they were, at the bottom of my bag…my pale blue sweats. They were lightweight and very comfy. Edward had bought them for me months ago. He even kept them hidden for me at home so Alice couldn't find them and throw them out. I put on my socks and shoes, then took my hair down, and brushed it out.

When I turned around, Edward was dressed and ready. He'd stolen back his black sweatshirt and was wearing matching black sweatpants. The contrast between his clothes and his pale skin, brought out the red tints in his bronze hair. His topaz eyes were soft and loving as he held out his hand, waiting for me to accept it. I smiled and put my hand in his.

He pulled me up and held me close, kissing my temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We walked out of the tent and headed over to the fire where Emmett was feeding it a few sticks. Rose was stretched out on the ground, sitting up on her elbows. Her head was leaned back and she was staring up at the sky. I followed her gaze, noticing how clear the night was. There was no moon tonight, only the twinkling stars to light the way for night-time travelers.

Edward sat on one of the logs and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I sighed happily and rested my head on his shoulder.

Alice and Jasper soon joined us, both of them looking content as they stared at each other. I was still amazed by the grace of my family. My sister and brother never broke eye contact, but they reached their log without a single problem. I wasn't anything close to being as clumsy as I was when I was human, but I still couldn't have walked that way without tripping.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" I asked.

"We thought a little dancing under the stars would be romantic," Jasper replied.

"We each picked a song that we felt held a special meaning," Edward explained.

"You guys really put a lot of thought into this," Rose said. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Alice seconded.

"Thanks, guys. It's so sweet of you to have planned this for us," I said softly, fighting back another wave of conflicting emotions. I suddenly felt calmer and I looked at our brother. He smiled and I nodded.

"So!" Alice sang, bouncing in place next to Jasper. "Where's the music?"

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett said, smacking his forehead. "I'll be right back!" He took off at vampire speed and returned seconds later with a small CD player.

"The first song is my pick for you, Alice. I chose it because you are unique and I love everything about you. You have an indomitable spirit, a beguiling laugh, and a heart of pure gold," Jasper said, pulling her to her feet. "I love you, Alice, and I'll never be able to repay you for all you've given me over the years."

Our sister would have been crying if she were able to shed tears. Instead she just sniffled and hugged her husband tightly. Emmett hit the play button and the music seemed to float across our little clearing and out over the water. Jasper and Alice began to slowly sway to the music.

I whispered to Edward. "Do you know this song?"

_(Ain't no woman like the one I've got.)_

_(Ain't no woman like the one I've got.)_

_(Ain't no woman like the one I've got.)_

"Yes," he whispered back. "It's by a group called The Four Tops and the song is 'Ain't No Woman'." He rested his head against mine and we watched our siblings dance to the music.

_Every day the sun comes up around her.  
She can make the birds sing harmony.  
Every drop of rain is glad it found her.  
Heaven must have made her just for me.  
When she smiles so warm and tender,  
A sight for sore eyes to see._

Oooh, (ain't no woman like the one I've got.)  
Oh, no, they don't come better.  
(To make her happy doesn't take a lot.)  
She don't ask for things, no diamond rings.  
(So together, like a hand in glove.)  
Like pages in a letter.  
(Ain't no woman like the one I love.)

She can fill me up when it's down I'm goin' (I'm goin').  
Put a little music in my day.  
Wouldn't be surprised if my love keeps growin' (it keeps growin').  
Bigger every minute that she stays away.  
I would kiss the ground she walks on,  
'Cause it's my word, my word she'll obey, now.  
Woo-ooh. (Ain't no woman like the one I've got.)  
Well, I kiss the ground she walks on.  
(To make her happy doesn't take a lot.)  
She's a real good friend right to the end.  
(So together like a hand in glove.)  
A lonely man when she's gone.  
(People, ain't no woman like the one I love.)

Oooh. What a good, good thing I've got.  
She means to me a lot.

(Ain't no woman like the I've got.)  
No, no, they don't come better.  
(To make her happy doesn't take a lot.)  
She don't ask for things, no diamond rings.  
(So together, like a hand in glove.)  
Like pages in a letter.  
(Ain't no woman like the one I love, people.)

(Ain't no woman like the one I've got.)  
Well, I kiss the ground she walks on.  
(To make her happy doesn't take a lot.)  
I'm a lonely man when my baby's gone.

The song ended, but Jasper and Alice kept dancing for another minute, completely lost in each other and the love they were feeling.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, breaking up the bubble Alice and Jasper seemed to be in.

"Thank you, Jasper," Alice told him as they sat down. "That was a perfect song."

"You're welcome, Alice. There truly is no other like you."

Emmett messed with the CD player a little, then turned to Rose. He held out his hand. "Rosalie, may I have this dance?"

Rose put her hand in his, smiling wider than I'd seen in awhile. Emmett pulled her to her feet and held her close to him. I knew the song they were dancing to. I'd heard it on one of Edward's CDs and I had to agree with Emmett's choice. The song was "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton. It suited our sister perfectly since it talked about a striking blonde that everyone stopped to look at.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long, blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
_

"Rose, I know the song says '_to_night', but you are wonderful _every_ night," Emmett said, resting his head on hers. "I love you, Rose. I may not always say it or show it in the right way, but I do love you."

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

"And I would say that even if you didn't have a smokin' hot body, but lucky for us both, you do!" Emmett chuckled.

"You almost got through that without cracking a joke," Rose said with a grin.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you_

"Just so long as you tell me you know my love for you is no joke," Emmett said.

"I know, Emmie. And I love you, too."

_It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

The song ended and Emmett gave Rose a tender kiss, something rarely ever seen. Their kisses were usually pretty graphic and heavy. But this one was soft and loving.

Alice and I both said a soft 'aw' as we watched them.

Rose turned her face into Emmett's chest and I would've bet anything that she'd be blushing if she were human.

"Guess that means it's our turn," I said to Edward, as I watched Rose and Emmett sit down.

"Yes," Edward whispered into my ear. "I thought it wise to save the best for last, for you, my beautiful Bella."

I buried my head in his chest, feeling a little self-conscious for no particular reason. A new song started, one that I didn't recognize. Edward stood, pulling me up with him and turned me around so I was facing him. His arms wrapped around my waist with his hands resting on my lower back, while I put my own arms around his neck.

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be and I dedicate my life to you always.  
A love like yours is rare, it must have been sent from up above.  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always._

"I know that I haven't been the easiest person to love or to live with. I can be overbearing and impatient. And I can be very stupid and reckless when I'm intent on protecting you from anything that might hurt you. But I love you more than I can ever say, and somehow, that love grows and deepens every day that we're together."

_And we both know, that our love will grow and forever it will be, you and me. (yeah)  
Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away.  
When you come around you bring brighter days.  
You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be.  
And I will love you so, for always._

"You are still the meteor in my sky, setting everything on fire, and making this life beautiful and worthwhile," he whispered.

_Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family.  
They will bring us joy, for always.  
Ooh boy I love you so, I can't find enough ways  
To let you know, but you can be sure I'm yours for always._

I quietly sobbed against his shoulder, remembering the night he'd first compared me to a meteor. It was right after we'd come back from Volterra. I had still believed he didn't love me and I was trying to memorize everything about him for when he left me again.

_And we both know, that our love will grow and forever it will be you and me. (yeah)  
Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away.  
When you come around you bring brighter days._

He seemed to know just what I was thinking about. "I am so sorry for causing that dark time in your life, my sweet Bella. But I will continue, as I have been for the last few years, to make it up to you." Edward sang the last two lines to me in his smooth, velvet voice. "_You're the perfect one for me and you forever will be. And I will love you so, for always._"

Always…Forever…Such small words with so many meanings, connotations, and far-reaching aspects. This forever, _my_ forever, was a wonderful life that I cherished with everything in me. And it was only mine because Edward loved me enough to keep me. We would never truly be equal because I could never repay all that he had given me. But that was okay because I knew he saw things the exact same way, only he believed himself to be the lesser part of our equation. But as long as we continued to love each other, we would always equal out in the end...No matter what trials and tribulations came our way.


	44. 43E Camping7

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The guys plan a weekend camping trip with the girls.

**Camping 7**

The final day of our camping trip wasn't really spent camping. We packed up early and headed home to drop off all of our gear and luggage. After taking showers and changing, Emmett drove us all down to Saratoga Springs for the day. We let the girls shop, following them into every store without any complaints from us.

The girls went off toward the dressing rooms with another load of clothes while Emmett, Jasper, and I found a place to sit down and wait for them.

"This has been a really great weekend," Emmett mused. "Rose has been so relaxed and happy. She hasn't slapped me upside the head once yet."

"In her defense, you haven't said anything stupid yet," Jasper told him.

"True," Emmett chuckled.

"Jasper, how is Bella doing?" I asked, keeping my voice low so that she wouldn't hear.

"Much better. She has control over her emotions for the most part. She's only had a couple instances where they have been overwhelming, but she hasn't had any issues so far today," Jasper replied.

"That's good," Emmett said. "I hate it when Picky is sad."

"We all do," Jasper stated.

I nodded my head in agreement.

From where we were seated, we could easily hear the girls talking, but then again, they weren't exactly being quiet.

"Alice, I like the jeans, but the shirt is staying in the store," Bella told her.

"Rose, help me out," Alice pleaded.

"I agree with Bella this time. Those stripes don't work against her skin," Rose replied.

"Mutiny," Alice cried.

"It's one shirt," Rose told her. "Lighten up. You _did_ give her twenty-seven other ones to try on."

"How come I always end up with a hundred pieces of clothing to try on and you guys get just five?" Bella asked.

"Exaggerate much?" Rose chuckled.

"We know our style. We haven't found yours yet," Alice explained.

"I had my own style," Bella muttered. "You just didn't like it."

"Yes, because your style got Edward to attack you the way mine does," Alice shot back.

"She has you there, Bella," Rose laughed.

"Fine," Bella sighed, clearly sounding defeated. "But I'm only getting what I really want today. You can take me shopping another day to force me into _your_ style."

"So long as you do not grab any sweats or bulky shirts, I won't say a word," Alice told her.

"Do you think they always argue like that?" Emmett whispered.

"Absolutely," Jasper and I said together.

"Edward," Alice called. "Bella's going to need your help in exactly ten seconds."

"What are you –" Bella stopped speaking and then muttered a single word. "Crap."

I got up from my seat and walked toward the dressing room. Rose and Alice were snickering as they walked past me.

"Good luck," Rose chuckled.

I checked their thoughts, but they were both blocking me. "Bella?" I called, getting anxious.

"Down here," she sighed.

I followed the sound of her voice to the last stall in the dressing room. "What's going on?"

"Wardrobe malfunction. And apparently, our sisters thought it would be fun to embarrass me more than I already am by refusing to help me and sending you in here."

"Can you open the door?"

"Give me a second."

I heard her fumbling around and then the door opened. I nearly choked on my laughter when I saw her.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she hissed. "This is all Alice's fault."

I walked into the stall and closed the door, locking it behind me. "How is this our sister's fault?"

"She picked the shirt."

"That you got stuck in," I remarked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to rip it, Edward. It's an eighty dollar shirt."

"You know that money is no object, love."

"Yes, but explaining how little old me, ripped a shirt to shreds would be a bit awkward, don't you think?"

"Good point," I chuckled.

"Edward," she warned.

"I was laughing at the idea of explaining a ripped shirt, not at you," I assured her. "Just hold still while I extract you from the evil fabric."

"Thank you."

"By the way, how _did_ you manage this?"

"I don't know. The shirt's too tight and my elbow got stuck somehow. I bet that sneaky sister of ours saw this happening as soon as she touched this shirt."

I wiggled the shirt away from her arm and freed her. "Why would you suspect her of doing that?" I asked, throwing the shirt to the side and pulling my wife into my arms.

"Because she loves to embarrass me and she's certainly been known to put members of our family in very compromising positions."

"And how is this compromising?" I asked, rubbing my hands along her sides and kissing her neck.

"Do you really have to ask?" she chuckled. "Let me go so I can get my shirt back on."

"There's no hurry," I told her, kissing the skin above her bra.

"Unless you want me to walk out of here and let every man in the mall see what only you have seen, you need to let me put my shirt back on."

"You win," I replied, giving her a final kiss on the lips before releasing her.

She put her shirt back on and collected all the clothes Alice had forced her to try on. She handed me the few items she actually planned to purchase, and put everything else on the rack by the dressing room door.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her tightly against me as we walked toward one of the cashiers. I paid for Bella's clothing and took the bag before she could. My silly wife should have realized by now that I would never let her carry her own bags if I was near her. But it was absolutely adorable that she tried anyway. I turned her toward me and kissed away her pout.

She chuckled and rested her head against my shoulder as we left the store in search of our siblings. I listened closely for their thoughts and snorted when I figured out where they were. I wasn't sure if Bella would even allow me inside that store with her. I led her over toward our siblings and she stopped moving as soon as she realized where we were headed.

"They are _not_ in there," Bella balked.

"They most certainly are," I chuckled.

"Why do our sisters love to torture me?" she sighed, burying her face against my shoulder.

"They aren't torturing you, my love. They believe they are helping you."

"I know, but I had hoped the first time I went into this store with you, we would be alone. I would like to keep _some_ things just between the two of us. I know it's not really practical with Alice's gift, and I know they'll eventually find out. They always do. But sometimes, I'd like to have a little privacy, even if it's only for a few hours."

"Why don't we go to the music store, then?" I offered. "Since they are all occupied, we could actually peruse the CDs without anyone telling us to finish up."

"I _love_ that idea," Bella said, as she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed my lips.

"Let's go before they notice," I chuckled, leading my beautiful wife toward the music store.

We walked into the store and Bella decided we should start in the jazz section and work our way over toward the alternative music. I held her close as we walked up and down the aisles, not wanting to let her go for any reason. That selfish part of me couldn't wait for the summer so I could whisk her away and keep her all to myself. I knew she would love England and Scotland, especially hearing about their histories, as well as my own. There was so much I had never had the chance to tell her yet, and I was excited by the very idea of it.

I lowered my head and kissed the hollow behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, turning her head slightly to look at me from under her lashes.

I couldn't resist the call of her beautiful face and her luscious lips so I claimed her mouth with my own, giving her a passionate kiss.

She smiled against my lips and pulled away slightly. "Behave." She turned her attention back to the CDs in front of her.

I rested my chin on her shoulder, watching her fingers glide across the tops of the CD cases as she flipped through them.

"You would have loved the record stores they used to have. Most CD covers are suggestive pictures of the artist, but when records were the musical media, their packaging was _art_," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. When music came on the large record, those records were slipped inside of a cover and it was known as an LP. The cover of the record was nearly as important as the actual music on the album. Many people would hang the covers on their walls instead of posters."

"You got to witness a lot of changes in music, didn't you?"

"Yes. Just as you'll get to witness them with me now." I noticed the title on one of the CDs Bella was flipping through and I stalled her hand. "Are you familiar with this song?"

"Sure. I hear Emmett singing 'American Pie' around the house all the time."

"Did you come across any references to this song when you did your research on Buddy Holly for Halloween?"

"No. Why would I?"

"It's about his death, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. The song talks about the day the music died, and that is generally considered the night of the plane crash that killed Buddy Holly."

"Did you ever see him, Edward?"

"Only on television, love."

"Which singers _have_ you seen in concert?"

"None," I shrugged. "With everyone screaming and being so overly excited, it's too difficult to block their thoughts enough to enjoy the show."

Bella turned in my arms, her smile was positively beaming. "Edward! As soon as we get home, I want you to go online and pick a concert that you want to see."

"Bella, I just told you – "

"But that was before you were married to me," she giggled. "I can block you, Edward. I may not be able to completely block you with a particularly large crowd, but I can certainly dull it to the point where you will be able to enjoy yourself."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please, Edward?" she begged, jumping up and down in front of me.

I smiled at her excitement, and at how much she resembled Alice in that moment.

"Could we at least try it? If I can control it, or I get tired, I will tell you right away and we can leave, but can we at least try?" she pleaded.

"Okay, but not right now. Let's wait until after the holidays are over."

"You mean wait until I'm more in control of myself," she sighed.

I kissed her forehead and held her close. "That, too. But please know how much it means to me that you want to give me this experience."

"You've given me so many wonderful experiences, Edward. I just want to get to do the same for you."

"Bella, my love, every single day with you is a wonderful experience."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around her shoulders and rested my head on hers.

"Love in the rock-n-roll section," Emmett chuckled.

"At least they're only cuddling sweetly," Alice said, sounding annoyed.

Bella and I turned to look at our siblings. Rose and Emmett were grinning like idiots, Alice looked pissed, and Jasper looked frustrated.

"Again?" I questioned Alice.

"As if you really need to ask me," Alice huffed. "I'm sure you're getting the play-by-play from Emmett since he seems to be so proud of himself.

"Actually, I knew where you all were so I've been purposefully blocking you as much as I can," I told her.

"You knew we were in Victoria's Secret and you picked music over sexy lingerie?" Emmett asked, sounding horrified. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Bella said, hugging me protectively. "_I_ wanted to look through the CDs. Besides, we don't need anything from there right now."

"Can we just go home, please?" Jasper pleaded.

"Sure, Jazzy," Alice said, hugging him. "We'll go home and have some alone time. And Emmett, I swear to God, if you make one comment about Jasper being frustrated, I will not only tell everyone about your costume idea for the Frat party, I will also make sure you can't go."

"Damn, Alice. You sure know how to ruin my fun," Emmett muttered as we walked out of the store.

We headed home and Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the door, taking turns hugging all of us.

"We enjoyed our time alone, but we missed all of you terribly," Esme said, as we all sat down in the living room together.

"While we had a few days to ourselves, we –" Carlisle started to say before Emmett interrupted him.

"Dad, we know you and mom do the deed, but we don't want details," Emmett told him.

Rose's hand flew up and smacked the back of Emmett's head hard enough to knock him off the loveseat they were sharing.

"You had to say something stupid," Jasper sighed, shaking his head at Emmett.

"As I was saying," Carlisle continued, trying not to laugh at Emmett, "your mother and I decided that this Christmas would be a wonderful time for a family vacation. We have made nearly all of the arrangements and we will be spending the week of Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia. It's the perfect time of year as the snow is thick and the days are foggy."

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett yelled. "Snowboarding!" He gave Jasper a loud hi-five.

"A new ski outfit!" Alice chirped.

"Does this mean everyone is pleased with their Christmas gift?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes," we all answered together.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "Are you looking forward to teaching me to ski?"

"Absolutely," I replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm sure you'll learn quickly."

"Can I go snowboarding with you and the boys after I learn to ski?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"You don't even know if you'll be able to ski without falling and you already want to discuss snowboarding?" I chuckled.

"Hey, I haven't fallen in like a week!" she fussed.

I lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Okay, but falling last night doesn't count because you distracted me," Bella said, pointing a finger at me. "You know, this whole making fun of me thing is so not cool."

"Would you prefer me to be overprotective again?" I joked, smiling at her.

"Nope. Tease away," Bella chuckled.

"We have to rent snowmobiles and race them," Rose announced.

"But you can't tinker with them, dear," Esme said.

"Ah, mom," Rose whined.

"They're only rentals, sweetheart. If you tinkered with them, some poor human would hurt himself when he rented it next," Esme explained.

"That _would_ happen," Rose chuckled.

"This is going to be an awesome month," Emmett announced. "The end of the first semester of college, a Frat party, and snowboarding for Christmas."

"Let's go do some research on boards," Jasper said to Emmett, the two of them taking off into the basement.

"Rose, we need to start looking at outfits and find out what colors are in style this season for snowboarding and skiing," Alice stated, pulling Rose down the hall with her.

"Carlisle, I believe we have made our children extremely happy," Esme remarked.

"I believe you are right, my dear," Carlisle chuckled. "Shall we head up to the study to make the final arrangements?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Esme said, as they rose from the sofa and headed toward the hallway.

I lifted Bella and sat her on my lap so that she was facing me. "Finally. A moment alone with you, gorgeous."

She giggled and pressed her forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I softly kissed her lips and then traced over them with my thumb. "Bella, I know that I promised you last year that I would only spoil you for one Christmas..."

She chuckled at me and kissed my thumb. "It's okay, Edward. I know it's something you enjoy doing, but do _not_ buy me a car or _anything_ else near that price," she said, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Thank you, love." I held her close, running my hand through her silky hair. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Immensely. Thank you so much, Edward. I feel a lot better…A lot more like myself."

"Isabella, I would do _anything_ for you." The conviction in my voice could not relay a fraction of how much I meant that statement. The beautiful angel in my arms was my life and there was nothing I would not do to protect her and make her happy.


	45. 44B Brother & Sister

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Jasper and Bella spend some time together.

**Brother & Sister**

I knocked lightly on his study door, knowing he was in there from his scent.

"Come in," his voice called softly.

I opened the door and walked in, smiling when I saw him sitting behind his desk with his nose in a book. "Hello, Jasper."

"Bella. What brings you by?"

"I was hoping you'd like to take a walk with me. It's been awhile since just the two of us hung out together."

"Edward is actually allowing you out of his sight?" Jasper teased, grinning.

"I had to make a few promises, but yes," I chuckled.

He closed his book and stood up. "A walk would be nice. Let me just –"

"Seen it! The walking part, not anything else. Have fun! I won't peak," Alice shouted from the bedroom.

Jasper and I laughed as we headed out of his study and toward the front door. We walked quietly for awhile, and ended up at our lake. Jasper and I headed down to the water and started skipping rocks across the water, one of our favorite competitions. It was too calm of a competition for Emmett, and Edward was always trying to explain the proper skipping technique to me. But with Jasper, we just skipped rocks.

"So did you have anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Jasper asked.

"Not really. I honestly just wanted to spend some time with you outside of school and the training sessions. And getting to hang out with everyone last weekend made me realize how much I miss my individual times with each of you."

He nodded his head, acknowledging my words. "I'm glad you waited until you were more in control of your emotions," Jasper joked, smiling at me.

"Well, I didn't think Alice would appreciate it if you pulled out chunks of your hair because of me," I quipped.

"I don't know. I've always wondered how I would look with a Mohawk."

"Absolutely terrible," I chuckled

"Yeah, I think so, too," he laughed. He skipped another rock and glanced at me for a second. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Better. Still conflicted at times, but it's much more manageable. I wish I could put names to all of these feelings, though."

"Let's try something then. Try not suppressing yourself. Just let go and think of your parents and I will help you name the feelings."

"Jasper, I don't want to wear you out or anything."

"You won't, Bella. I would really like to get to help you after what you did for me."

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "You're my big brother. I will always help you, and you don't owe me anything."

"True. But I would still like the opportunity to help you."

I pulled away and looked at his face. "Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Okay," I sighed. I closed my eyes and thought of Charlie and Renee, and even Phil.

"You are happy."

"I do have a few nice memories of them, but very little. My human memories have faded an awful lot."

"There's longing and frustration."

"I wish I could see them and I'm frustrated with myself for not being happy with what I do have."

"I sense guilt."

"For leaving them and causing them pain, just so I could have the life I wanted."

"Wow. A fierce protectiveness."

"For Edward and all of you. You are _my_ family and I will not give any of you up for any reason. I thought that was selfishness, though."

"Those emotions can resemble each other closely. But you don't desire to keep any one of us just for yourself. You want us together for all of our sakes."

I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper. "You are all my family, for the rest of eternity. I love you all very much."

He nodded his head and smiled, but then it changed into a frown. "You know, we've never gotten the chance to talk about what happened at school."

"I didn't think you would want to."

"Alice doesn't like to let me think about the 'what if' scenarios, and I love her far too much to allow her to be sad over me. But you are as well versed in the 'what if's' as I am and I've enjoyed getting to express those thoughts with you since your change."

"Then express away, big brother. I am listening attentively."

"I have a question first." He looked at me with an intense gaze. "What was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you grabbed me, what was that like? What were my thoughts like?"

"Well, it was pretty powerful. Did you know that you have an amazingly strong conscience?"

"I do?"

I nodded my head. "Let's sit on the dock because I think this is going to take awhile."

We walked across the shore and climbed up onto the deck. I took my socks and shoes off and dipped my feet into the water, while Jasper sat down next to me. I knew no human would find us and I really loved the way the water lapped at my feet.

"So I have a conscience?"

"Didn't you know that?"

"I have a sense of right and wrong, but a conscience to me is a voice that trumps right and wrong. It is the voice of ultimate determination. You can think it's right to do away with a threat, but if you have a conscience that is strong, it will stop you and force you to come up with another solution."

"Like I did?"

"Exactly."

"But you do have one, Jasper. Maybe a better term would be internal voice. When I grabbed you, there were your normal thoughts of bloodlust, of how satisfying her blood would be as it coated your throat and soothed the fire inside of you. But there was a voice just as strong as your thoughts. It was screaming at you, asking what you thought you were doing and begging you to think of Alice. You were so conflicted in those seconds before I filled your head with my thoughts." I could feel the gratitude rolling of my brother and I grabbed his hand with mine.

"Bella, those were beautiful thoughts that you sent to me."

"What better way to bring you back to yourself than by showing you the love I see between your wife and you. The first time I realized that you are to Alice what Edward is to me, was when we came home from Italy. The way that you looked at Alice, right in her eyes, never afraid for a second of what you might see there. It spoke volumes about your love, commitment, and understanding of each other. I love Edward with everything in me, but I would be lying if I said I had never been afraid to face him. Actually, I'm often afraid to look in his eyes. He's so intense with everything and I can't stand the idea that I cause the negative emotions that sometimes flicker across his eyes."

"But whether you fear it or not, you still stand there and do it. Your love for Edward, even when you were human, was enough to rival the oldest vampire couple."

"I wish I could always feel my love for him and nothing else. But that's not the way real life works."

"No matter what else you're feeling, you can always picture him and bring your love for him to the front so that it dampens the other emotions you have."

"I will try to remember that. But for now, let's get back to you and what happened."

"Alice always tells me I would never have harmed a person, whether she really saw that or not. But I _know_ she saw it happening this time. The panic that rolled off of her…I'm surprised you all weren't drenched in my guilt."

"I think we were in shock. So much happened in those few days right before that incident, and then for your control to be at risk so suddenly and forcefully…"

"I would have ruined everything, after all you did to keep us from hurting the psycho human," he lamented, shaking his head.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen! Don't you dare!" I fussed him, pointing a finger at him. "After all I've done to this family, after all of the problems I have caused, after all of the times you have all told me it wasn't my fault, and especially you! You don't get to do that! You don't get to take that blame onto your shoulders. If you…If you get to take that blame, then I get to blame myself for this summer. I get to blame myself for us having to go and every little bad thing that happens while we are there."

Jasper laughed and pushed on my shoulder.

"I'm serious," I fussed.

"I know," he laughed. "But think about what you just said and how you said it!"

"I still don't get why you're laughing."

"Because Bella, you showed me how silly I was being by acting twice as absurd as me."

"Oh."

"Bella," he chuckled, shaking his head.

I smiled at him. "Jasper, you have to know that even if you had broken away from Edward, no one would have blamed you. Which is not exactly true, because much like me, _you_ would have blamed you. But I wouldn't have let you run off like you did after my birthday. I'm fast enough to chase you down and strong enough to sit on you until Emmett and Edward could show up to drag you back home."

Jasper looked up at me and I could see the question burning in his eyes.

"You want to know why I never blamed you for my birthday?"

He nodded his head.

"It was out of your control. Your entire body is drawn to blood, blanketing out the rational section of your mind. It was my fault for not being more careful. I have control over my actions much more than you do when the bloodlust hits. You know, Edward has always underestimated me because of my ability to take everything so coolly, but I have never underestimated him. I knew that at any moment, any of you could have lost control and come after me, but I also knew that Edward would stop all six of you at once if he had to. So even if you were confident in your heart and mind that you were going to kill me, it wouldn't matter; Edward would always stop you."

"You're getting anxious."

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. Let's keep talking."

"Bella…"

"No, Jasper. That's the normal way I feel when I'm not touching Edward in some way."

"Marcus is going to be completely blown away by the connection you two have. Of course I miss Alice when she's not near, but never to the degree that Edward and you feel."

"We never have been a normal couple," I chuckled.

Jasper smiled and nodded in agreement. "What is Edward doing right now?"

"Having a talk with Esme," I smiled proudly.

"She will be absolutely ecstatic for days now," Jasper laughed.

I nodded my head, pleased at the thought of a joyous Esme. "Jasper, do you believe good things come to good people?"

"Like karma?"

"Sort of, I guess. I don't really know what I mean. I guess I'm asking if you believe that people who only wish to leave in peace will get to do that."

"I think that the world is never black and white, just constantly shifting shades of gray. Your life is whatever you make of it and sometimes that involves fighting for what you believe in. But if what you are really asking for is my thoughts on this summer…Well, let's just say that one way or another, the Volturi will be leaving us alone after this visit."

"Damn right!"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "It's nice to see you having so much confidence, Bella. You've always struggled with seeing yourself as the strong woman that you really are."

"I don't know about that. I wasn't very strong as a human."

"What you lacked in physical strength, you made up for with determination, stubbornness, and an unwavering belief in those around you. Besides, do you really think a wimp could have tamed the lion that is Edward Cullen?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "He _is_ quite the handful."

"Bella, there are some things a guy should never know about his brother."

I stared at him for a minute, feeling confused. When I realized what he was implying, I slapped his shoulder and tried to scold him through my laughter. "Jasper, that was a perfectly Emmett thing to say."

"You have to admit that the man does know how to make people laugh."

"Yeah, Emmett is really good at that," I agreed.

"So, Emmett and I have been dying to know this and we know Edward won't tell us."

"What do you two perverts want to know?"

"Do you prefer sex with Edward now, or the one time when you were human?"

"That night was very special for a lot of reasons, but no, it can't compare to now. There are too many differences."

"I can't believe you actually answered my question."

I shrugged. "Alice and Rose know. Besides, I'm well aware of what a novelty item Edward and I were as a vampire-human couple. And this way, you two won't ask Edward and end up with some body part ripped off."

"At the rate you're progressing with your training, I'm more scared of you. And let me just congratulate you, because that punch you laid on Emmett during the camping trip…That was pure beauty, Bella. You had perfect form and you never faltered for a second."

"Don't compliment me for that. I shouldn't have hit him."

"He shouldn't have thrown you. And I _will_ compliment it because you did what all of us have done at one time or another. You drew your line in the sand with Emmett. He knows now that you have boundaries that he has to respect and you aren't going to forgive every silly thing he does just because he's Emmett."

"Yeah, but I hate fighting with you guys."

"Bella, we are siblings with eternal lives. Get used to it."

"Yes, sir," I laughed, giving him a mock salute.

"Little sis, as fun as this has been, we need to head home."

"Why?"

"Because your anxiety level is starting to really affect me."

"Sorry, Jasper. I didn't realize."

"It's okay, Bella. I know you can't help it."

I pulled my feet out of the water and slipped my socks and shoes back on. Jasper pulled me to my feet and we started walking toward the house.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Jasper."

"Thanks for wanting me to, Bella. I enjoy our time together very much."

"Me, too, big brother."

Jasper laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought…I thought you were…Edward!"

I smirked, figuring out what my laughing brother was trying to say. "Edward's anxiety is worse than mine?"

He nodded his head, confirming my suspicions.

"Shall we run the rest of the way and relieve my poor husband, thereby relieving you?"

"Absolutely," Jasper said with a grin.

We took off at vampire speed and entered the house seconds later. I gave Jasper a quick hug and then went to my room. I knew from his scent that Edward was already there. I closed and locked the door before pouncing on my gorgeous husband.

"Miss me?" I chuckled, as his nose skimmed back and forth across my neck.

He breathed in heavily, pulling my scent into him. "It is utterly ridiculous that I miss you so much after only a couple of hours," he mumbled against my skin.

"I think it's sort of cute," I said, tilting my head to let him have better access to my neck. "Did you have a nice talk with Esme?"

"Very nice. Thank you for suggesting it." He nipped my neck very gently.

I lowered my head, locking eyes with him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible," I chuckled. I took his face into my hands and he closed his eyes, relishing my touch. I kissed each of his closed lids. "I love you so much, Edward. Every part of me needs you to be with me for me to feel alive and whole. Heck, my powers don't even work without you."

"Would you prefer that to be different?" he asked, opening his eyes to see my face.

"I would _never_ have it any other way, silly vampire." I kissed him sweetly and smiled against his lips when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Bella." My name on his lips sounded somewhere between a sigh and a pleading.

"Do you really want me to fulfill my promise now, or would you prefer us to finish our assignments first? This is the last week of classes before finals."

He shook his head the slightest bit, his topaz eyes darkening and flickering with desire. "I _need_ you…Right now."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then by all means, have me."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

You all know you were overdue for a cliffie!!! LOL!!!!


	46. 45E Quality Time

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Esme spend some time together, while Bella is out with Jasper.

**Quality Time (Lemon at the end)**

"Edward," Bella said, as she sat in my lap on the sofa.

"Yes, my love?"

"Would you mind terribly if I went and spent some time with Jasper?"

"Is everything okay, Bella?"

"Yes, silly vampire. I just haven't hung out individually with our siblings in a long time. I was hoping Jasper would want to go for a walk. You know, while I'm spending time with Jasper, you could go and talk with Esme. She would love it so much, Edward."

"You want me to have a distraction so you can hang out with Jasper?" I asked her.

"Exactly," she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It won't be for long. Just a couple of hours at the most."

"Hours, Bella?" I groaned. I knew I sounded needy, especially after spending all of last weekend with her, but I truly needed her by my side."

"I promise you that I will make it up to you when I get home."

"And just how will you make it up to me?"

"Anyway that you want."

"Anyway?" I smirked at her.

She leaned closer and whispered against my lips. "Absolutely anything."

I growled at her, knowing that _she_ knew exactly what she was doing. "You know, it's not very fair to get me all excited just to leave me."

"I'm not doing that at all, honey."

"Really? Then what do you call my current state?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"A sign of your anticipation for things to come later. Now, think of some non-dirty thoughts and go bond with our mother." She kissed the tip of my nose and pranced out of our room.

"You are much too dangerous, Isabella Cullen," I yelled after her.

Her response was a giggle.

I shook my head at the door she had just ran out of. '_Confidence plus Bella equals one very unsatisfied, horny vampire_,' I thought to myself.

I sighed and forced myself to think repulsive thoughts. I thought of Newton and Stanley and was instantly cured of my problem. I put away the CDs I had been going through, and left my room to go in search of Esme.

I listened for her thoughts and found that she was reading. I headed out of the front door and down to where the yard stopped sloping. Esme had purchased a table set, complete with a huge umbrella, and had placed it under a giant elm tree in the front yard. It was her favorite place for reading quietly.

She looked up and smiled when she heard me approaching. "Edward."

"Hello, Esme."

"What brings you down to this corner of the yard?" she chuckled.

"My lovely wife suggested I should spend some time with you," I replied, as I sat down across from Esme.

"She is lovely, isn't she?" Esme mused. "So much strength, compassion, and love in one little bundle. I know in my mind that she is one of us, and unbreakable like us, but some days, I look at my daughter and she seems so fragile."

"I think you are the only one in the house that understands me when I say that I have trouble remembering she is a vampire."

Esme smirked and giggled slightly. "I heard that she reminded you all that she is indeed one of us. Something about slugging our dear Emmett?"

"He completely deserved it."

"I'm quite sure he did. Emmett doesn't always respect personal boundaries because he has none himself. But that is just a part of his carefree spirit."

I nodded my head in agreement. 'Carefree' was definitely a perfect adjective for Emmett.

Esme put her book down on the table and folded her hands in front of her, smiling at me. "I have been having the most wonderful time lately, thanks to Bella," Esme announced.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been growing up and maturing, which in turn, has caused all of my children to grow up and change. I like to stay out of your affairs, letting you all come to me when you are ready, but that doesn't mean that I don't always have an eye on each of you. You have been letting go of your overprotective nature. Alice has been asking for permission before racing you all off to her next activity. Jasper was not nearly as hard on himself over the incident at school as he would have been before. Emmett…Well, Emmett will get there eventually," Esme chuckled. "And Rose. My dear, sweet, ever-in-turmoil Rosalie. She used her own pain and suffering to help her sister, and in the process, learned a few things about herself. I'm sure you all have noticed that she's been much happier lately."

"We have."

"It's because she has let go of some of her anger over how she came to be one of us. She has also realized that if given the choice between suffering the same fate or living without Emmett, she would go through it all again."

I nodded my head, hoping Esme was correct. Rose deserved to be happier with our life. She and I had always shared a sorrow for what we were, but now that I had Bella with me, I didn't look at this life the same way. It was a blessing, not a curse, and I wanted Rose to see that, too. I wasn't one for showing my siblings how I felt about them, but that had never meant that I didn't love them.

Esme shifted in her chair slightly. "Edward, I'm going to ask you a question. I would appreciate it if you could keep your temper in check, keeping in mind that I am a concerned mother, and answer me honestly."

"I will do my best."

"That's all that I am asking for." She reached out and took my hand in hers. Her smile widened when I didn't take my hand back, as I would have in the past. "Do you regret your decision to change Bella at all?"

"I have many regrets, Esme, but that is not one of them."

"That's very good to hear, son."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Because lately when you look at her, there is a sadness in your eyes and I was worried that it was regret."

"It is regret, but not for that. It's for all the people she left behind just to be me, and for the emotional struggles she's been going through right now because of my need to have her."

"Edward," she chuckled. "You really do need to deflate your ego some. I will not deny that you are the center of Bella's universe, but her decisions are often more for her than they are for you. She married you because she loves you. She left her family because she wanted and needed to be with you forever."

"I can't help but think that she didn't completely know what she was asking for when she chose this life."

"Edward," she sighed, shaking her head at me, "you are stubborn to a fault. You do know that, right?"

"I may have heard that a time or two," I replied, grinning.

"Bella may not have known every single, intricate detail, but she knew enough to make an informed decision and she doesn't regret it at all. You told her on numerous occasions how hard this life could be. Rosalie talked to her. I'm sure the others did as well. And with all of her knowledge and first-hand experiences, she still chose you and this life. Now, please listen and get this through that very thick skull of yours. Bella loves you more than anything else in life, on Earth, or in Heaven above. She is your soul-mate, your other half, and your partner in this life, as well as any other life that may exist for us later on. It is the strength of her love and devotion to you that makes it impossible for her to ever regret her choices. And you know that her feelings will never change, just as yours never will."

"You always were good at putting things in perspective for me, even when I wasn't so keen on listening to you."

"Haven't you ever heard that mothers know best?" Esme giggled.

I smiled and shook my head at her. "I could never regret changing her, Esme. It's brought Bella and me so much closer. I can touch her and hold her without worrying I will accidentally break her. And we have so much more time together without her needing sleep, though I do miss her saying my name in her sleep."

"She makes up for it by hardly ever leaving your side," Esme said, grinning.

"I think that pretty much goes both ways," I chuckled. "I really didn't want to let go of her earlier. Sometimes, I just want to whisk her away and keep her all to myself. But we would both miss all of you very much."

"It's still important for the two of you to be alone. You have a young marriage and you are both surrounded by too much advice at times."

"Yes, but things have been going much smoother since we came up with our rules."

"You have rules? Would I be imposing if I asked to know what exactly they are?"

"Not at all. Our first rule, and probably the most important one for us, is that we have to talk to each other before we talk to our siblings, or parents, if we have a problem. The second one is that we have to explain everything we are thinking and feeling about the situation. Rule three is that we have to listen attentively to the person speaking, and wait until they are done before making judgments or comments. The fourth one is that we can't leave the room, house, or country without reaching a resolution. We put that one in there specifically to deal with our scheming sisters. Our fifth rule is that we never leave the other's sight without letting them know exactly where we will be. That one's for Jasper so we don't torture him with panicked feelings. Rule six is that no matter what's going on, or what someone says, we always answer our phones for each other. And our final rule is that we can never put aside our feelings just to make the other happy."

"Those are excellent rules. I'm sure those came about after Bella went to visit her mother."

"Yes," I said, nodding my head. "We both wanted to make sure that we never ended up in that sort of situation again."

"I'm proud of you both. That was a much more mature way to handle the issue than the way it was originally handled."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you did to Rose and Alice as punishment for lying to you?"

"No. And you know better than to ask."

I grinned at her, and she smiled, shaking her head at me. "So did Carlisle and you have a nice time while we were camping?" I asked, turning the conversation toward her.

"A very nice time. It was strange not to have a single shouting or wrestling match occur for three whole days, but we managed."

"I bet you did."

"Edward, don't get fresh with your mother."

"Esme!"

"Oh, dear! Did I use the word incorrectly? I heard Emmett say it the other day and it seemed like it would be funny to say."

"No, no. You used it correctly, but it doesn't make it any less strange."

"Well, it's important for Carlisle, you, and me to update our vocabulary every so often."

"Me?"

"Yes, dear. Your sentence structure can be rather stiff at times."

"Holy hell! Esme just made a stiff joke about Edward!" Emmett roared, laughing.

I hung my head and muttered under my breath.

"Emmett, dear, how can I help you?" Esme asked patiently.

"I was just going to ask you guys if you've seen Jasper," Emmett replied.

"He took a walk with Bella. They'll be back later," I told him.

"Damn! Why didn't they invite me?" Emmett pouted.

"Because Bella wanted to spend time alone with Jasper. Kind of like when you two spent time together during the camping trip," I answered.

"Oh," Emmett said. "Alright, well, I'm bored. What can I do?"

"Why don't you study for your finals, dear?" Esme suggested.

"Mom! That's even more boring than doing nothing," Emmett whined.

"Emmett, go finish your paper so that you can pass your class and Rose will let you change your major," I told him.

"Why don't you come play Halo with me?" Emmett asked.

"Because I'm talking with Esme," I replied.

"I thought you already understood the birds and the bees, Eddie," Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett Cullen, you have ten seconds to disappear from my sight before I ban you from your video games for a month," Esme ordered.

Emmett disappeared and I chuckled.

"Thank you, Esme."

"He's such a jokester," Esme sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, it did take me over a hundred years to fall in love and get married. I figure it will be that long before he stops his virgin jokes," I chuckled.

"I am absolutely amazed at the changes Bella has brought about in you. Even a few months ago, that sort of comment would have led to Emmett and you rolling around out here, knocking things over."

"My temper is getting more controllable, but it's still very much there."

Esme reached out and brushed my hair from my forehead. "You're missing her already."

"How can you tell?"

"A mother knows."

"No, really. How can you tell?"

She smiled at me, that same kind, unconditional love she had always had for me, shining in her golden eyes. "The set of your shoulders. The way your body is pointed toward the house so that you can bolt from that chair as soon as you become aware of her presence. The longing in your eyes. You are certainly a young man in love."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I love her so much. I only want to make her happy."

"You do make her happy, Edward. Every time her eyes land on you, she smiles and her eyes sparkle. And invariably, Jasper and Alice have to run off for awhile," Esme chuckled. "Like I said, I may not comment, but I see. And right now, I see that you should go up to your room and listen to some music until Jasper and Bella return for one, or both, of them to relieve your very present anxiety."

"Do you think the anxiety will ever go away for Bella or me?"

"I doubt it. You have both come too close to losing each other. But it will get easier to deal with as time passes." Esme patted my hand and then let it go. "Thank you for spending some time with me, Edward."

"Thank you for talking with me, mom."

"Anytime, son." Her smile was beautiful and I was even more thankful that Bella had suggested I do this. It wasn't nearly enough to make up for all of the hard times I had put Esme through over the years, but it was a start.

I headed into the house and went to my room. I turned on the stereo, not caring what was in it. I ended up getting lucky. Bella's Spill Canvas CD was in the system and the song "Sunsets and Car Crashes" started to play. I sat on the couch and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes, listening to the lyrics, soon finding that some of them reminded me of my beautiful Bella.

Somewhere near the middle of the song, I was pounced on by my unbelievably striking wife.

"Miss me?" she chuckled, as I ran my nose back and forth against the skin of her neck.

I took a deep breath, filling myself with her sweet scent. "It is utterly ridiculous that I miss you so much after only a couple of hours," I replied, never removing my lips from her skin.

"I think it's sort of cute," she said, tilting her head for me. "Did you have a nice talk with Esme?"

"Very nice. Thank you for suggesting it." I couldn't resist the soft skin of her neck and I gently nipped at it.

She lowered her head, locking her eyes with mine. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible," she chuckled.

I was going to protest, but she took my face into her hands and I was lost to the feel of her skin on mine. I closed my eyes and relaxed completely to her touch. And she had the nerve to believe she didn't dazzle me.

She kissed each of my closed eyes. "I love you so much, Edward. Every part of me needs you to be with me for me to feel alive and whole. Heck, my powers don't even work without you."

"Would you prefer that to be different?" I asked, opening my eyes to see her beautiful face.

"I would _never_ have it any other way, silly vampire." She kissed me sweetly, but I wanted more – I _needed_ more. She smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Bella," I pleaded softly.

"Do you really want me to fulfill my promise now, or would you prefer us to finish our assignments first? This _is_ the last week of classes before finals."

I shook my head, keeping my eyes locked on hers. "I _need_ you…Right now."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Then by all means, have me."

It took every ounce of my self control to keep me from ripping her clothes away from her body. I closed my eyes, unable to stand seeing the desire in hers. One more second of looking at those lust-darkened eyes of hers and I really would have shredded her clothing.

She started placing those feather-light kisses across my face and neck, further weakening my resolve to behave. She nipped my ear and I broke. I grabbed her and slammed us both to the floor, knocking some of the CDs off the wall next to us. She gasped, but it was quickly changed to a moan when my lips and tongue crashed against hers.

I kicked off my shoes and then hers, focusing on not ruining them and trying to force myself to find some sort of control again. But my lovely, innocent, clueless, sexy wife chose that moment to purr and I shredded every piece of clothing from both of our bodies. I lifted her hips and thrust into her, refusing to release her from our kiss. Her entire body shook beneath me as a growl erupted from her chest. I growled in response, continuing my impassioned thrusting as she bucked her hips every time to meet me. With our frantic pace, it didn't take long at all for us to reach our releases.

I rolled us so Bella could lie on my chest as we tried to calm our panting breaths.

"That was amazing," Bella sighed.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I could tell," she chuckled. "You're welcome to miss me that much anytime you want."

"Be careful with your words, love. You might not want me to take them too literally."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my sweet Bella." I tightened my arms around her, welding her to me. I knew nothing I could ever say or do would properly express my love for the woman in my arms, but I would never let that stop me from showing her how much I loved her and needed her. I had never lived until that day in the meadow when I held her for the first time, and I knew if I ever lost her, I would never live again.


	47. 46B Frat Party1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens attend a Frat Party.

**Frat Party 1**

"Isabella, if I swear not to ruin a single pair of underwear for an entire year, can I _please_ not dress up for this?" Edward begged.

"Tempting offer," I sang, pulling his costume out of the closet.

He pulled me into his arms, turning the full force of his dazzling, golden eyes on me. But I was prepared for his trickery. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"You're dressing up," I told him.

"I love it when you're forceful," he purred, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"You can cheat all day long, but I won't fall for it today," I said.

I was surprised by the conviction in my tone because it certainly wasn't in my heart. Alice had already warned me that she didn't see him giving in. I also had a sneaking suspicion that she hadn't told me about the entire vision. She'd been smiling wickedly at me a little more than usual lately.

"I'm prepared for all of your little tricks, honey," I added, hoping he would give up, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Impossible," he growled, pressing his lips against my neck so the vibration rippled against my skin. "I haven't shown them all to you, yet."

I blinked, trying to remember how to speak. He'd never done anything like that before. My mind and body weren't sure how to react to it. I wanted to yell at him and call him a cheater, but I also wanted to forget all about the party and stay home. I settled for just standing there, clutching his shoulders to stay on my feet. He started chuckling as he realized just how completely he'd dazzled me.

"No costumes, love."

"Okay," I squeaked, amazed I'd been able to manage a single word.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he whispered, gently kissing my ear. "If you'd give into my dazzling this easily a little more often, you might be pleasantly surprised with the results."

I sighed, resting my forehead against his marble shoulder. "What are we wearing since the costumes are out?"

"I'll let you choose if you'd like."

"No. You'll just find some reason to dazzle me again. You didn't want the costumes, so you pick the clothing."

"Alright, my love. Why don't you have a seat on the sofa and I'll find us the proper attire."

"I think you better walk me to the sofa. I don't think I'll make it that far. I'm still feeling rather spongy at the moment."

"My, my. I seem to have outdone myself."

"One of these days, I'm going to figure out how to turn the tables on _you_, and you'll be very sorry."

"I don't doubt it," he chuckled, as he set me on the sofa. "But there's really no need for us to dress up, love. Emmett will draw more than enough attention for all of us."

"His costume better be as good as you keep hinting it will be," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

I sighed loudly to prove my aggravation to Edward. He chuckled again, probably knowing full well I didn't really mean it. I stretched out on the sofa and closed my eyes. I had a pretty good idea that this new level of dazzle was the thing Alice had been grinning about all week. That sister of mine was one darn sneaky pixie!

I concentrated on the sounds in the house. I could hear Emmett snickering. At least _he_ thought his costume was great. Rose was muttering, but it was too low for me to make out what she was saying. Either she was having trouble finding something to wear or she didn't care for Emmett's costume; knowing Rose, I'd probably say it was the latter. Alice and Jasper were both quiet. I took a quick sniff of the air, just to see if they were even in the house. From the faintness, they were either in the basement or had recently stepped outside. Esme was humming a tune to herself; she was probably painting in her room.

"Bella, my love. Time to get ready."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward. He was wearing his black jeans with a dark blue button-up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open just the way I loved it. He was holding my clothes in his hand. I got up, took the clothes, and headed into the bathroom to change. Edward had picked out my hip-hugger jeans and a v-neck sweater that matched the blue of his shirt. All I had to do was pick my shoes out. I settled on a pair of black boots with a bit of a heel, happy that I could now wear these types of things without killing myself.

I put my shoes on, then stood and turned toward my husband. "How do I look?"

"Beautifully stunning, as always, my love," he replied, holding his hand out for me.

I took it and he pulled me close, kissing my cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we left our room. We were the first ones to make it to the living room. Edward sat down on the loveseat and pulled me onto his lap, gently brushing my hair away from my face.

"I feel guilty," he whispered suddenly.

"About what?" I asked. I looked into his golden eyes and saw he was being completely honest. He _was_ feeling incredibly guilty about something.

"Dazzling you into not wearing costumes. I shouldn't have done that."

"Edward, you silly vampire," I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. "I didn't really think you were going to agree. Alice said the chances were pretty slim. Besides, it's not like I actually _complained_ about the dazzling, now is it?"

"There's still time to change if you want," he offered, sounding remorseful.

"No. I don't want to change. I like what you picked out. It's very comfortable. And we'll both have a much better time if we're comfortable. Now, stop feeling guilty over nothing. If you want to feel guilty about something, make it be that you haven't taught me how to dazzle yet."

"Trust me, Bella. You dazzle all day long, you just don't realize it," he said, nuzzling my neck with his slender nose. "Have you already forgotten what happened after your walk with Jasper?"

"Of course not," I sighed, lifting my chin higher to give him better access.

"Pay up, Emmett!" Jasper ordered.

Edward and I both looked up at our siblings. Neither of us had realized they'd entered the room. Jasper had his hand out toward Emmett while Rose and Alice were snickering.

"I told you he would get out of wearing a costume," Jasper continued. "Hand over my two hundred bucks, loser."

"You guess right one damn time and you think you're hot stuff," Emmett grumbled, as he pulled out his wallet.

It was then that I realized exactly where the wallet was coming from…A pair of shorts, tucked under an authentic looking Hawaiian grass skirt. I let my eyes wander further up. Emmett was shirtless, but not topless…Oh, no! He had a top, alright! It was a coconut bra that appeared to be made from a real coconut, judging by the hairy-looking texture of it.

Emmett handed the money over to Jasper, who suddenly giggled. I knew it was my fault. He was picking up on the laughter I was trying so hard to keep in.

Edward chuckled, obviously figuring out what was going on. He leaned close and whispered into my ear. "It's real and he scooped it out himself."

That was all it took. I started laughing so hard, my whole body was shaking. Edward had to keep a grip on my hips, just to keep me from falling off of him. If I could have cried, tears would have been endlessly streaming down my face. Jasper let my hilarity seep out into the room and everyone was soon laughing with me. When I started to calm down a little, Jasper did the rest of the job for me.

"What set you off like that, Picky?" Emmett asked.

I blew out a breath, somewhere between a giggle and a snort. How could he _not_ know? I just pointed at him.

"Edward, I think your wife is broken," Emmett chuckled.

"No, Emmett. She's just dumbfounded by the lengths her big brother will go to in order to play the part," Edward explained.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"Emmett, look at what you're wearing," Alice giggled, as she waved a hand at him. "You're a giant man in a grass skirt and a coconut bra."

"What a fashion faux pas!" I chuckled.

I looked at our siblings, finally noticing that Emmett was the only one who was dressed up. I wondered if it meant he was going to still be the _only_ one later on. Knowing Emmett, he may have just decided it was a costume party and not actually been told that it was.

"I tried to explain just how ridiculous he looks," Rose said, shaking her head. "He won't listen to me."

"It's a party! Lighten up, guys," Emmett announced. "Edward, are we taking one of your cars?"

"I don't feel like driving tonight," Edward replied.

Everyone stared at him for a second, but I smiled happily. He knew how much I loved it when he sat with me instead of driving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Well, let's pile into the Jeep and get to the party, then," Emmett said, clapping his hands together once.

The ride to the party was fairly uneventful. Rose tried pleading with Emmett a few more times to stop somewhere and change. Alice had brought some clothes along just in case he agreed. But Emmett was not to be swayed. The only thing we could get him to agree on, was wearing a jacket once we arrived. It was the end of the first week of December and it was far from warm.

We all chatted about our current classes and the professors we had. Edward and I took turns talking since we had the same classes.

Emmett's driving was a little more insane than normal, since he was so excited to get to the party. He made it into Hanover, beating Edward's driving record by one minute. He parked right out in front of the house, and we all climbed out and stood on the sidewalk together.

The frat house was a tall, dark brick structure. From the number of windows, it appeared to be four stories high. Loud music was coming from the building, along with laughter and yells. The bushes and trees in the front yard had all been rolled in toilet paper. Alice and Rose both grimaced at the sight of it.

"If it's this bad out here already, can you imagine the inside?" Rose asked.

"I don't want to," Alice replied.

"Come on, guys," Emmett said, as he walked toward the front door. "It's going to be fun."

"Has anyone ever noticed every time Emmett says something will be _fun,_ one, or more, of us ends up in jail with him?" Jasper questioned.

"I thought it was just me," Edward chuckled.

"Well, we can't leave him alone for too long," Rose sighed. "You know how easily he can get himself into trouble."

We followed Rose up the walkway and into the house.

There were throngs of people everywhere, most of them pressed up against their dance partner in a less than innocent way. I hoped they wouldn't overload Jasper with their lust, as it would make it very uncomfortable if he accidentally started seeping that particular emotion out to everyone.

Emmett was already in the backyard, showing off his outfit. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter when I saw that no one else had dressed up. I looked up at Edward and he winked at me. He'd known all along it wasn't a costume party. He hadn't dazzled me shamelessly – well, he _had_ – but he had also saved me from being highly embarrassed.

I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled my favorite crooked grin for me and squeezed my waist a little tighter. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment. I was truly married to one extremely perfect man.

There were lots of drunken humans in the house and backyard. Some of them could barely even stand anymore. I was really afraid for the ones standing around the roasting pig, scared they would fall into the fire.

I turned toward Jasper. "Can you hit them with a little fear and make them back up?" I whispered.

He nodded and smiled, and then all of the drunken guys around the fire took a few steps back.

"Good call, Picky," Emmett chuckled. "I don't think crispy human would be a good smell."

"Emmett, please smack your own self upside the head and save Rose the trouble," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What?" he cried, lifting up his hands. Emmett turned toward Rose and smiled wide. "Rosie, I want to introduce you to the guys that invited me." He wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her off to another corner of the yard.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I headed over toward an area with a few tables and a small fire pit set up. Edward sat down in a folding chair and pulled me onto his lap, with Jasper doing the same with Alice.

"How long do you think it will be before Emmett gets into trouble?" I asked Alice.

She closed her eyes briefly and then chuckled. "He's going to behave, at least as much as he's capable of. But the coconut bra will be ruined in about fifteen minutes when he does a cannonball into the pool while still wearing it."

"Nice," Jasper chuckled.

"Shouldn't we stop him? I mean, the water and the weather and all? Won't the humans find it strange that Emmett's not cold from the pool?" I asked.

"It's a heated pool, Bella. That's why it has steam coming up off from the water," Alice explained.

Edward and Jasper struck up a conversation about ideas for their go-kart track. They were getting close to setting up a time to present the idea to Esme. Alice and I just held our own little conversation.

"Have you ever gone to a frat party before?" I asked Alice.

"A few times. They're normally much rowdier than this. But it's still early. There are a few who aren't drunk yet," Alice giggled.

"The ones dancing in the house looked pretty rowdy to me," I chuckled.

"The word you're looking for is 'raunchy', Bella," Alice laughed. "It's fine to dance that way if you love the person and you aren't drunk off your butt, but those humans were all smashed and purely lust filled."

"Poor Jasper," I said, shaking my head.

"He can handle it," Alice chirped, smiling brightly.

"He certainly can," I agreed, thinking back to our conversation earlier in the week. Jasper was much stronger than he sometimes gave himself credit for.

Emmett and Rose came over and sat with us. Rose was smiling while Emmett was obviously upset.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"His new little human friends were ogling me and Emmett didn't appreciate it," Rose laughed.

"Apparently," Emmett growled, "I only got invited so I would bring my hot wife and sisters along."

"I could have told you that if you had asked," Edward chuckled.

"Some brother you are," Emmett muttered.

"Look who's talking," Jasper laughed. "You're the one constantly teasing Edward about every little thing. No wonder he didn't warn you."

"What happened to our united front against the Stiff?" Emmett asked, glaring at Jasper.

"Went out the window when you called me a loser earlier," Jasper shot back.

"Whatever," Emmett muttered. "I'm going swimming."

Emmett took off his grass skirt and handed his wallet to Rose. He ran toward the pool and jumped up, screaming cannonball on his way down. He landed with a nice sized splash, but managed to keep it looking human.

Emmett stood up in the pool and looked down at himself. He took his coconuts into his hands and cried out. "Oh, man. My boobies are ruined. Why didn't you guys warn me?"

"You jumped in too quickly," Rose laughed.

Emmett groaned and got out of the pool, pulling off his ruined prop. He dropped it onto the ground as he sat next to Rose. "Yes, because my human gallop to the pool was _so_ much faster than your vampire tongue."

"Aw, Emmie," Rose purred, inches from his lips. "Don't be upset. You provided us with a good laugh."

Emmett grinned goofily. "I'll provide you with something else that's good a little later."

"Emmett!" Alice, Jasper, and Edward yelled. I just shook my head at him while Rose snickered.

I shifted around in Edward's lap, getting more comfortable and he let out a low groan. I realized what my quest to get comfortable had done to him and giggled, as I moved around again on purpose.

Edward's hands gripped my hips, keeping me from moving any further. His voice was low and husky in my ear. "That was not very nice, Mrs. Cullen."

"That was for the vibration thing you did in our room earlier, Mr. Cullen," I chuckled.

"Enjoy the gentleman side of me while you can, Isabella. Because when I get you home tonight, that vibration thing, as you put it, won't be the only thing I do to you."

"Edward Cullen! I can't believe you just said that to me."

"I didn't do anything…yet. I simply made a promise that I fully intend to keep, just as soon as I can get you inside of our cabin."

"Who needs a frat party? Let's go home now."

"Patience, love. Besides, you would hurt Emmett's feelings if you leave before you watch him perform at the luau. So for now, let's just enjoy the clear night."

"Can we race to the cabin when we go?" I challenged.

"Certainly. How slow do you think I need to go for you to be able to follow me there?" he chuckled.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," I chuckled. I turned and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You teased me instead of giving me warnings about why we probably shouldn't race. You're trusting me, Edward. That means so much to me."

"You've earned it, Bella."

I smiled and hugged him even tighter. He was finally, truly trusting me and backing off from being overprotective. And to know that I had _earned_ that trust, in his eyes, made it all the more special to me.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

All the thanks in the world to the most talented Beta / Friend – E.C. Cullen. If not for her, you guys would not have these two frat party chapters! She reads the reviews with me, so be sure to leave her some love!


	48. 47B Frat Party2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens attend a Frat Party.

**Frat Party 2**

We looked up to see the humans spilling out of the house and filling up the backyard. Two guys brought out what looked to be a karaoke machine and put it on top of a picnic table near the pool.

I turned my head and looked up at Edward. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know," he replied. "They're too drunk to form coherent thoughts."

I turned back toward the humans and watched another guy get up on top of the table and grab the microphone from the machine. He stood up and raised his arms high in the air, getting the crowd to yell for him. He lowered his arms, and then looked like he was flapping them while he waited for the crowd to settle down.

"I am Big Brother Dave and I welcome you all to our luau. It's been one hell of a semester. I have personally enjoyed getting to know many of our fine young co-eds." The guy smirked and I was glad I couldn't hear his thoughts; I was sure they would be exceedingly disgusting. I wondered if I should offer to block Edward.

"Are you having a good time?" Dave yelled into the microphone, hurting my ears.

Edward, being the wonderfully sweet husband that he was, covered my ears with his hands just as the crowd started to scream, whistle, and cheer.

Dave chuckled into the microphone and then took a sip of whatever drink he was holding before burping into the microphone.

"Disgusting!" Rose, Alice, and I said.

"I am _so_ doing that!" Emmett chuckled.

Dave smirked as he surveyed the crowd. "Alright, party people. We have a guy wanting to put on a show for you all, but I'm too drunk to remember his name. So big guy in the grass skirt, come over here and get your flowery necklace thing so I can say 'aloha' to you," Dave said.

Emmett stood up, smiling happily, and proudly walked over to the guy. A couple of girls put purple and blue leis around his neck, as Rosalie whistled at her husband.

"So, big guy," Dave started, leaning over and slapping Emmett's arm. "Damn, you're solid."

Emmett grinned cheekily.

"Alright, so are you ready?" Dave asked.

Emmett nodded his head vigorously.

"Well, alright, then," Dave chuckled. "Our big friend here offered to entertain us tonight and we said 'we're drunk, why not', so here you go folks."

Music started up from the little machine and Emmett started moving around in his grass skirt and singing:

_The way she moves her hips to her fingertips_

_I feel I'm heaven bound_

_And when she starts to sway, I've gotta say_

_She really move the grass around_

_Rock-a-hula baby_

_Rock-a-hula baby_

_Got a hula lulu from Honolulu_

_That rock-a-hula baby of mine_

_Although I love to kiss my little hula miss_

_I never get the chance_

_I wanna hold her tight all through the night_

_But all she wants to do is dance_

_I bet that she could teach the palms along the beach_

_To sway when breezes blow_

_And birds up in the sky could learn to fly_

_By watchin' how my baby can go _("Rock-a-hula" – Elvis Presley)

Emmett stopped moving around and stared right at Rosalie. "Rock-a-hula baby. Rock-a-hula baby. And ain't nobody can rock-a-hula like my Rosie."

Rose wolf-whistled at him.

Emmett curled his upper lip. "Thank you. Thank you, very much."

"No matter how many times he does that Elvis impersonation, he never gets any better," Alice said, shaking her head.

"But he puts so much effort into it," Rose replied. "How can you not just congratulate the poor boy?"

We all watched as Emmett tried to teach some of the humans to hula. They were much too drunk and kept falling over each other and themselves, while laughing.

"So this is what being drunk looks like?" I inquired. "Because if so, I'm even happier that I never bothered with that human experience."

"Wait until they start passing out!" Rose said, smiling wickedly. "I have pink, purple, and lime green permanent markers."

"For what?" I asked.

Alice giggled as she rocked back and forth in Jasper's lap, clapping her hands together. "For art projects!"

"Bella, our sisters are going to draw on the humans that pass out and then encourage their friends to take pictures," Edward explained.

Emmett came bounding over to us, smiling even more than when he had left. "Hey, baby!" he crooned, sweeping Rose up into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Hello!" Jasper fussed. "It's enough with the human lust. I don't need more of it from you guys."

Jasper's lecture was interrupted by a girl yelling. "For those of you who aren't too drunk to see, they're going to be showing _Animal House_ inside on the big screen in about five minutes."

"I love that movie," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm going to pass," Alice chuckled. "You can't watch that movie without singing along to every single song."

"Plus, you run around the house for days yelling 'Neidermeyer' for no reason," Jasper added.

"Yeah, and you're already on double secret probation," Rose laughed. "So you better stay out here with us and keep out of trouble."

We heard yelling and looked up in time to see a group of about fifteen guys, all running outside, heading straight for the pool. They were so drunk that they fell on top of each other as they landed in the water. A couple of the guys moved over to the side of the pool and noticed us sitting nearby.

A black haired boy yelled out to me. "Hey! Sexy brunette! Why don't you come swimming with us?"

"Sorry! Don't have a suit," I told him.

"That's alright, hot little momma! Naked works for me," the guy shouted.

Edward tensed up and I knew this idiot pervert in the pool was thinking bad thoughts about me.

"I don't think going nude in a pool full of guys would work for my _husband_," I replied, moving to the side so that the drunk human could get a good look at Edward's extremely angry face.

"Edward," Alice warned. "Don't. He's just drunk."

"How about you blondie? And the short one's invited, too!" another guy yelled.

"Maybe we should go inside and dance for awhile," Rose offered, after flipping off the guys in the pool.

We all got up and headed toward the house amidst yells from the humans in the pool for all three of us girls to stay and keep them company.

"Disgusting," Edward muttered.

I tried to sooth my aggravated husband by stroking his arm lightly. "Honey, we're at a frat party. What else _would_ they be?"

Once we were inside of the house, we all moved to a corner of the living room where the humans were dancing; they instinctively made room for the six of us. The music playing was very much like the club music we had danced to a few times, but unlike a club, all of the lights were on in here, calling even more attention to our unnatural beauty.

Edward held me close, resting his face against my neck. I knew he was attempting to calm down and I hated to bother him, but his nose and breaths were tickling my skin.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, my love?"

"That tickles, you know."

"What does?" he teased, nuzzling my neck once again.

"That," I laughed, pushing him away slightly.

Edward stood up straight and placed a kiss on my forehead as he pulled me back into the safety of his arms. I rested my head on his chest and looked over toward Rose and Emmett.

A guy walked up and tapped on Emmett's shoulder, getting him to turn around. "Dude, can I dance with your girl?" the guy asked.

"No," Emmett replied, turning his back to the human.

"Well, how do you know she doesn't _want_ to dance with me?" the guy fussed.

Emmett chuckled and turned so that Rose and he were looking at the human. "Rose, darling, do you want to dance with this guy?" Emmett asked.

"No thanks, honey," Rose replied sweetly, as she caressed Emmett's cheek with her hand. "You're the only one here who's man enough to dance with me."

"Bitch," the guy muttered.

Rose's hand flew out instantly and her fist connected with the guy's nose. It was hard enough to hurt him, but not to cause him to bleed or to break any bones.

"Oh, no! Not again," Alice sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Parties always end with either Emmett or Rosalie punching someone," Jasper chuckled.

"Or some poor, unsuspecting soul walks in on them during a private moment," Edward added.

The guy screamed and two of his buddies came running over, pulling him away from us.

"We told you to leave those girls alone," the blonde boy told the screaming guy, as they led him down a hallway.

"Nice punch, Rose!" I said.

"Thanks, Bella," Rose replied, smiling.

A loud noise started up from the backyard and we looked toward the sliding glass door. The humans that had been in the pool were running toward the house, completely naked. I turned my face into Edward's shoulder, not wanting to see any of those silly human boys. I could hear them barreling through the house and out of the front door, while screaming about streaking across the college campus.

"Well, now that the backyard is clear," Rose laughed, "why don't we go sit back down again?"

I chuckled as I pulled away from Edward just enough to see where I was going. His arm was wound protectively around my waist, right where I wanted it to be.

Alice suddenly stopped walking and turned toward Emmett. "That won't end well. Carlisle will not be happy with having to drive down to bail you out of jail," she scolded.

"How could I end up in jail for just following the humans?" Emmett asked, glaring at Alice.

"Because you're going to challenge them to do things. A classroom window will get broken, and you'll get busted for it," Alice informed him.

"Joy-kill, Alice. That's your new nickname," Emmett fussed.

We all went outside, leaving Emmett to sulk. We had just sat down at the table when Alice had another vision. At first, she gasped loudly, but then she started to giggle, shaking her head. When she opened her eyes, she could see that she had our full attention.

Her lips twitched as she tried to keep a straight face. "We have a choice to make, dear family. Do we save Emmett from himself once again? Or do we let this play out and enjoy the sweet reward of torturing him later?"

"Does he end up in jail?" Rose asked.

"Nope! But he does end up in a _sticky_ situation," Alice giggled.

"Let him go ahead," Rose said, sitting back and crossing her arms while smiling.

"Alright, then!" Alice chirped. "Let's sneak over to the doors and watch it unfold."

We got up and moved toward the house, being careful not to alert Emmett to our approach. We peered through the sliding glass doors and saw him standing next to a girl.

"Hey," Emmett said to the girl.

"Hi," the girl replied, looking somewhat shocked that Emmett had spoken to her.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Emmett asked.

"It's a little boring right now. It was a lot of fun earlier when everyone wasn't drunk."

"I'm surprised you're even at this party at all."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you're what? Four? Five months pregnant? Do you know if you want a boy or a girl?"

"What?" the girl shrieked.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Emmett repeated.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" the girl cried. We watched as the girl picked up a lamp and broke it against the side of Emmett's head.

"Why'd you hit me with a lamp?" Emmett whined. "Oh! Hormones, right?"

"I'm not pregnant, you asshole!" the girl yelled, before stomping off.

"Oh!" Emmett said, watching the girl leave.

"You idiot," Rose sighed, shaking her head at him.

"She wasn't carrying _that_ much weight, Emmett," Alice chastised.

"Emmett, you should be ashamed of yourself!" I fussed. "You probably hurt her feelings!"

"You did," Jasper confirmed. "She's very upset."

"Maybe I should go apologize," Emmett said.

"No, we should leave. Now!" Edward told him.

"Let me apologize first," Emmett replied.

"Alright, Emmett," Edward said. "We'll be waiting out front for you."

We headed out front, leaving Emmett in the house.

"How come you wanted to leave, but then gave in to Emmett?" I asked Edward.

"Because Alice said to leave him alone because it's part of what's going to happen to him," he whispered.

Alice positioned us in the best spots to watch the show that was about to unfold.

Emmett's yelp was loud and clear as he came barreling out of the house, being chased by a mob of girls throwing food at him. A tomato hit him in the back of his head, while a can of soda smacked into his calf muscle. Someone threw a slice of pizza that stuck to his back.

"Quit it! It was an accident!" Emmett cried, as he tried to get away from the angry women. He took off down the street and the girls gave up the chase.

We all laughed as we climbed into the Jeep and went after our food-drenched brother.

Rose pulled up along side a running Emmett and rolled the window down. "Want a ride home?"

"I'm covered in goop!" Emmett whined, as Rose stopped the Jeep and he stopped running. "I'll never get the smell of this human food out of my upholstery."

"Ride up top," Jasper suggested. "We can use the extra bungee cords you bought for your bra to hold you up there."

"I'll make sure we don't get pulled over," Edward offered.

"Fine," Emmett relented.

"Jasper and Edward, would you please tie my husband to the roof of the Jeep?" Rose asked sweetly.

Alice and I chuckled as Edward and Jasper started grinning wickedly. Rose, Alice, and I watched as the guys tied Emmett down with the big bear whining the entire time.

Once Emmett was secured, Rose drove us home at our usual break-neck pace. When we pulled into the driveway, we all looked at each other, somehow seeming to know what each other was thinking. We nodded and headed straight into the house, leaving Emmett tied to the Jeep.

"You guys!" Emmett called, knowing we could hear him with our sensitive ears. "Please get me down. I don't want to scratch the paint job! Edward! Come on, man! Jasper! Help a brother in need!"

I giggled as I hugged Edward tightly. "I do believe that was my first _and_ last frat party, honey. It wasn't much fun."

"I wouldn't say that," Edward chuckled. "Watching Emmett get pelted with human food was rather entertaining."

"It was," I agreed, laughing.

Edward trailed a line of kisses across my jaw-line and down my neck. "Are you ready to go to our cabin, love?"

"Yes, but I've decided I don't want to race tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm enjoying being in your arms too much. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to ride on your back like I used to."

Edward smiled brightly at me. "I would love to do that. Thank you, Bella."

I jumped up onto Edward's back. "What are you thanking me for? You're the one burdened with my weight."

"Bella, there is nothing about you that could ever be considered a burden to me, no matter how big or how small."

I smiled and kissed the back of his neck as he ran us out of the house and into the woods. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, more," he replied.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

All the thanks in the world to the most talented Beta / Friend – E.C. Cullen. If not for her, you guys would not have these two frat party chapters! She reads the reviews with me, so be sure to leave her some love!


	49. 48B Romantic Night

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Edward and Bella spend some time in their cabin.

**A Romantic Night ( Slight Lemon by popular Vote – 237 to 35 )**

I smiled and kissed the back of his neck as he ran us out of the house and into the woods. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more," he replied.

I chuckled, knowing that, that was impossible, but not wanting to argue the point. I rested my face against his neck, filling myself with his wonderful scent.

All too soon, the wind around us slowed, letting me know we were at our destination. I jumped down from Edward's back and headed toward the door, but he pulled me away from it.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Please wait right here. I'll be back for you shortly," he said, his golden eyes sparkling with love and happiness.

I couldn't deny him when he was happy like this. I nodded my head and smiled. He kissed my forehead and then disappeared into the cabin at vampire speed. He returned about five minutes later, making sure I couldn't see through the front door.

"What are you up to, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, smiling.

"I am showering my beautiful wife, the love of my existence, with romance and attention," he said, taking me into the comfort of his arms.

"You spoil me too much, you know," I laughed.

"That's impossible, Bella. You have given me so much and I am nowhere near close to repaying you."

I opened my mouth, prepared to argue, but the finger pressed against my lips and the crooked smile on his face stopped me.

"No arguments tonight," he said softly. He moved so that he was standing behind me. His hands went over my eyes, keeping me from seeing anything, as he gently guided me forward into our cabin.

"I smell freesia and lavender," I commented.

"You have learned a lot from gardening with Esme. Do you smell anything else?"

I took a deep breath, and then smiled. "You've brought some of Esme's prize pink roses here."

"Yes. When I told her what I had planned, she insisted I take a few for you."

"You and your surprises," I sighed, leaning against him. I heard soft music playing and listened closely. "What's this song, Edward?"

"It's called 'Tonight, I Celebrate My Love'."

"Very aptly named," I giggled. "Who's singing?"

"Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack. This song was very popular in 1983."

"It's nice. I like the softness of the music and their voices."

"Are you ready to see why you had to wait outside, love?" he asked, placing his lips tenderly against my neck.

"Yes," I replied, trying to contain my excitement. I had been getting a lot better at accepting Edward's surprises.

He removed his hands from my eyes and I quickly blinked to adjust to the change in light. Candles were placed all around the cabin, giving it a soft glow. Freesia and lavender were set in beautiful vases near our reading area. And Esme's pink roses were in a vase on the nightstand, right next to our bed.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"I thought you might like a night of just relaxing together," he whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Soft music, soft candlelight, and sweet smells, although nothing smells sweeter than you."

I turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "You are one amazing husband, Mr. Cullen."

"Only because I married you."

"Let's stretch out on the bed," I sighed, moving us toward the inviting mattress.

Edward laid down first and I laid directly on top of him, resting on my stomach with my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back with one hand, while running his other hand through my hair.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing he would hear it.

His lips pressed against my hair. "I love you, too, Bella."

I noticed the music had changed to a new song. "I like this. It's describing how I feel when I'm with you. What is it?"

"This is 'The Very Thought of You', and the singer is Frank Sinatra."

"I thought I recognized his voice." We rested quietly, enjoying the peacefulness of just holding each other. When the next song started up, I knew just what it was. "I love this one, even more so now. 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'. It's Ella Fitzgerald, correct?"

"Correct, my love."

"Do you remember what you said to me when you confided you had been listening to my dreams?"

"Of course," he replied, pressing his lips to my hair. "I told you that if I could dream, I would dream about you, and that I wouldn't be embarrassed about it."

"I know you can't technically dream, but you must have some dreams for us. Would you tell me what they are?"

"I really only have one, Bella. I just want us to be together, enjoying a fairly peaceful life. What about you, my love?"

"I want to travel with you. Not all of the time, of course; we would miss our family too much for that. But I would like to get to see all the places you've seen, and to have you tell me what it was like for you to live in each of them."

"We'll start on that this summer with our tour of England."

"When was the last time you went to England?"

"It was right after Rose and Emmett's third wedding. We all went together, and Carlisle rented out a large castle for us. But that was before Alice and Jasper joined us."

We lapsed into silence again. I watched the candles burn lower, the small flames casting shadows on the walls.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Amazingly enough, nothing. I'm too content to do much of anything at the moment."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm sorry. I know you've been worried about me."

"Not worried, just concerned. I know you will deal with this and become stronger because of it. You always do."

I lifted my head to look at him. "Don't get me wrong. I'm completely thrilled to hear you say that, but what brought that on?"

"I know that I was extremely overprotective in your first year. But this year, you've really come into your own, both as a person and as a vampire. You've stood up to Emmett's childishness and let him know there's a line he shouldn't cross. You've put your foot down with our sisters, not letting them make all of your choices for you. You stopped Jasper from hurting others, and then helped him by talking about it with him. And before you ask, neither Alice nor I listened, but we could both see the difference in his attitude after your walk together. And you've definitely become more assertive with me, putting your foot down when you feel I'm being overprotective. Not to mention your progress with your defense training, and your practicing with Carlisle."

I reached up and grabbed the hand that had been trailing through my hair, kissing Edward's ring finger. "I'd like to tell you something, but you have to promise to listen to the whole thing, and to not jump to any conclusions."

"I will do my best."

"I didn't mind you being overprotective of me last year, not really. After the change, I was…unsure of myself for a long time. I had known everything would be different once I was changed, but there's nothing anyone can say to truly prepare you for the differences. Just the changes in my own body were a bit overwhelming. Even with the beauty of a vampire, I still felt that…I didn't quite look like I belonged with you. But this year, I learned that you are only as beautiful as you let yourself feel. So what if I'm plain? If you find me beautiful, and I'm comfortable with myself, then in some way, I _am_ beautiful.

"And then there were the mental changes. The ability to think of so many things at once, coupled with the fading of memories, while new ones are constantly being etched in…It's so daunting! When you add in the advanced hearing, the eyesight, the strength, it's no wonder that newborns are unstable. Who could be with all of that going on at once? I can't imagine how much harder the bloodlust must make everything. Fortunately, I was extremely lucky because I had one amazing support group, and still do. But even with all of the support, I didn't know what my place in the family was. I didn't have a gift at first, and I felt like the weakest, strangest vampire to ever exist." I kissed Edward's chin. "But I'm older now, and wiser. I'm Bella Cullen, a wife, a sister, a daughter, a friend, and a vampire. I can love just as strongly as I can fight, and my place in this world, and in this family, is at your side. Beyond that, it just doesn't matter. And know that as difficult as I have found things to be at times, I would do them all over again in a second, just to be with you. I love you, Edward."

He didn't reply right away. He just kept looking at me, his hand had long ago stilled in its motion against my back. His face was impassive; something I hadn't seen in a very long time. I wondered briefly if I should have kept my big mouth shut.

"No. Thank you for telling me," he said softly.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, wondering if I had somehow connected us without realizing it.

His head moved the slightest bit. "I can't read your thoughts, but I can still read your face and your eyes. I'm sorry that it took me a moment to speak. I know it makes you nervous when I'm quiet, just as your silence bothers me. Part of me understands why you didn't say something sooner. You probably thought I would be a mess if I knew how bothered you were."

"I've always feared that you would regret changing me."

"And I have always feared you would regret the change. Thank you for telling me that you don't regret being with me."

I ran my fingers across his creased brow. "Do you regret changing me?"

"Never. I know that I was reluctant to do it, but Bella, we could never have had this life if I hadn't, and I would never trade this life with you for anything."

"I wouldn't trade it, either, Edward. I love you."

"And I love you, Bella."

He pulled me up so that our faces were even and I lowered my lips to his, kissing him slowly and tenderly, sharing my love for him through the kiss. He moved his lips to my neck, at first softly kissing the skin there. But then he growled, pressing his lips against me, making my skin ripple like it had earlier tonight.

"That is so amazing," I sighed. "How did you figure out how to do that?"

He chuckled and kissed my neck softly. "I've been around for a little while, love."

"That is not an answer, Mr. Cullen," I replied, resting my forehead against his, looking down into his topaz eyes.

"Choose, love. Explanations or _sensations_?" he questioned in that sexy voice of his that I loved so much.

"If you promise to do that growling thing again, I'll definitely go with sensations."

"As you wish, wife," he purred, before pulling me into one really great, very heated kiss.

I lost track of which tongue belonged to whom as we rolled across the bed. Edward rested just enough of his weight on me for me to feel every line and curve of his magnificent body.

He finally broke our kiss, moving his lips to the hollow behind my ear, one of his favorite spots. "Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you more," I replied, hugging his neck tightly.

"You still compare the forest to the tree, my love," he chuckled.

"So you say," I sighed, relaxing completely beneath him. "But I know my heart and it beats only for you. Figuratively, of course."

"Of course," he sighed, kissing my cheek before moving back to my lips.

Somewhere between his tender kisses and softly roaming hands, my shirt and bra had disappeared, along with his own shirt. I traced over every line of his chest, marveling at the idea of getting to love him this way for eternity.

"Bella," Edward moaned, resting his head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, stopping my hands.

"I didn't mean for you to stop," he sighed. "It just feels amazing."

"Oh," I replied, immediately returning to my tracing. "I've always loved touching your chest. I like how solid it feels under my hands. Even when I was human, I loved the hardness and coldness of it."

"I remember that quite well," he said softly, placing a small kiss on my collarbone. "You were always looking for an excuse to remove my shirt." He pulled my hands away from his chest. "I think it's time that I pleasure you for a bit, love. After all, I did promise to growl for you again," he said with a seductive smile sitting on his beautiful face.

I could only nod, too amazed that this man was real and _my_ husband.

He carefully unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs, making sure his fingers trailed down the outside of my legs as he inched my pants off. He slipped his fingers under the sides of my underwear and repeated his sweet torture.

He looked over my naked form, smiling. "Absolutely, stunningly beautiful."

His hands slowly trailed up the inside of my legs and thighs, barely brushing the skin, but certainly setting every nerve in my body on edge. I moaned much louder than I had intended, but his hands felt so good against my skin.

He bent one of my legs and placed a soft kiss on the inside of my thigh. Then, he looked up at me from under his lashes, smiling wickedly. I heard the growl building in his chest and just before he released it from his mouth, his pressed his lips against my thigh. The sensation was beyond description, as the vibration traveled across my thigh and the part of me that longed to be one with him. He smiled again, obviously enjoying his affect on me.

I put my hand against his cheek, drawing his attention to my face. "Edward, I don't want to play anymore. Please make love to me."

He nodded his head before slipping out of his remaining clothes. He crawled across the bed, looking like the predator he truly could be. I smiled and opened my arms for him. He rested his weight on me once again, letting me hold him and hug him to me.

We kissed softly for a long time, doing nothing more than tracing each other's chests with our hands. There was no reason to rush, so we gladly took our time, exploring each other's bodies fully.

When we made love, we could go extremely slow, or amazingly fast, but every time was filled with a pure love and our deep emotions for each other. I had never loved anyone so completely, and I knew nothing could ever compare to the feel of him inside of me, joining us together in a way that couldn't be achieved by any other means. With Edward, it was never just sex—it _always_ meant something. He had been alone for over a hundred years, convinced he would never fall in love or enjoy the pleasures of having a lover; my wait had been considerably less. But with the way we loved each other, it only seemed natural to us that we would want to repeat this wonderful act with each other as often as possible.

"Are you ready, love?" he whispered, kissing every inch of my face.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, kissing my lips, as he slowly entered me. "Bella," he moaned, completely enjoying the friction our bodies were creating.

Our lips met, molding to each other, as our tongues danced sweetly together and our bodies moved in perfect harmony.

"Love you," I panted, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding tightly to him.

"Love you more," he replied, just as breathless, but managing to grin all the same.

Our slow, passionate love-making continued through the rest of the night and well into the early morning. As the sun finally began to rise, we lay snuggled under the covers, holding tightly to each other, both of us content with each other and our life together. It had definitely been a romantic and attentive night, and I certainly felt spoiled. I would have to think of something to do for Edward to let him know just how much I appreciated all of the things he did for me. Maybe Rose and Alice could help me figure something out…


	50. 49B BeggingBoardsBets

DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family discusses the plans for their Christmas vacation.

**Begging, Boards & Bets**

"I have called this sibling meeting together for two reasons," Emmett stated, standing in front of us, holding up two fingers. "One, I am asking you all nicely to please stop taunting me about the events that occurred at the frat party. In exchange, I will drop one thing I tease each of you about. See me later on in private and we will discuss the terms of our swap."

"Not going to happen," Jasper chuckled. "I've been waiting decades for something to _finally_ embarrass you about, Emmett. There's no way I will let this go."

"Not even if I swear to never mention anything having to do with spiders again?" Emmett pleaded.

"You know, it's been awhile. Maybe I'll take another look at spiders. Maybe they're not so creepy after all," Jasper mused.

Emmett scowled at Jasper before turning his attention to me. "What about you, Picky?" he asked. "You'll trade and stop teasing me, won't you?"

"I don't know, Em," I replied, shaking my head. "I doubt I'll ever see another vampire make, and wear with pride, a coconut bra and grass skirt."

"I will stop teasing Edward about _two_ things in exchange for you to forget all you know about anything having to do with that day," Emmett proposed.

"You've got yourself a deal," I said, smiling. "But! If you ever break the deal, I have the right to release the pictures for all the world to see."

"Got to love that World Wide Web," Alice snickered.

"Fine. I accept your deal. Edward, see me later to let me know what two things you don't want to be teased about anymore," Emmett said, looking at Edward.

Edward nodded his head to Emmett.

"Rose?" Emmett begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you big baby," Rose sighed.

"Emmett, I will let you go for free," Alice announced, making Emmett's small smile turn into the big, cheesy grin we all knew and loved. "But this is your one and only freebie."

"Yeah, if I can't post it on the web, I guess I'll trade it for the spider thing," Jasper sighed.

"Thank you!" Emmett cried. "I know you guys didn't have to do that, and I will try to lay off the teasing even more just to show you all how much I appreciate this."

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Hey, Emmett. Didn't you say there was another reason for this meeting?"

"Yes!" Emmett pointed to some brochures on the coffee table. "Carlisle gave me these so we could all look through them and start picking out what we want to do at Snowshoe Mountain."

We all sat down on the floor, near the table, with Alice and I sitting in our husbands' laps.

Emmett picked up a brochure that had pictures of different cabins on it. "So which cabin do you think Esme and Carlisle chose for us?" he asked. "We have Shamrock, Whistlepunk, Powder Monkey, Powder Ridge, Wabasco, and the Soaring Eagle lodge. Personally, I think Whistlepunk sounds awesome."

"I like Wabasco," Jasper said.

"Soaring Eagle is lame," Rose commented.

"Powder Monkey is cute, although I don't think a monkey would like the snow," Alice remarked.

"Does the name actually matter?" I chuckled from my spot in Edward's lap. "It's not like we're going just for the lodge."

"Picky, I can't wait to get you on a snowboard!" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. "Jazz and I ordered a neon-blue one just for you."

"Why did you buy her a board?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You told her if she learned to ski first—" Emmett tried to explain.

"I told her if she learned we would _discuss_ snowboarding," Edward clarified.

"Edward, if I don't learn this time, I can learn the next time. So be nice to Emmett. He was just trying to be sweet to me," I said, rubbing my hand against Edward's cheek to calm him down. Edward sighed, but nodded his acceptance.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He chuckled and shook his head at me. "You really do save him from me too much."

"But Edward, he's just a big old teddy bear," I said, pointing at Emmett's pouting face. "How can you be mean to him when he looks so sad?"

Everyone laughed, especially Emmett.

"Alright, Emmett, do you have a picture of the board?" Edward asked.

"I have pictures of _all_ of our boards. Jasper and I picked them out for the whole family. We even found a pale pink one for Esme," Emmett replied.

Emmett ran upstairs at vampire speed and returned a second later with his laptop. He set it on the coffee table so we could all see it. He pulled up a webpage and started clicking on different pictures.

"Edward, I'll show you the board we picked out for you first, since you were kind enough to not rip my arms off for buying Picky a board." Emmett pulled up one picture and pointed at the screen. "What do you think, Edward?"

Edward and I leaned forward together to get a better view of the screen. The board was long and black, with what appeared to be dark silver claw marks. It _looked_ fast. I turned my head to see Edward's face and from the way he was smiling, I _knew_ it was fast. I smiled, too, happy that Edward was pleased.

"Do I know my little brother, or what?" Emmett asked, looking rather smug.

"I'm technically your big brother, and yes, sometimes you do know what I like," Edward replied.

"Me next!" Alice chirped. "I want to see if the picture looks better than my vision."

Emmett chuckled at her. He closed the picture of Edward's board and brought up another. "What do you think, Alice?"

"I love it! It matches my vision exactly!" Alice cried. Her board was light blue with swirls that were pale pink and a darker shade of blue. "It's going to match perfectly with my ski outfits.

"My turn," Rose announced.

"I have something special for you, Rosie," Emmett said, kissing her cheek softly. He clicked a few buttons and pulled up a picture of a black board with a single word down the middle of the board; written in blood red letters was the word 'dominator'.

"Yes, I am!" Rose agreed, kissing Emmett on the lips.

"Show them my board," Jazz told Emmett.

"Okay," he replied, pulling up another picture.

"I like the simplicity of it," Jasper said, pointing at the all black board on the screen. "Plus, on this board, I'll be flying down the mountain long before Emmett realizes I've moved."

"Keep dreaming," Emmett replied, knocking his shoulder against Jasper's.

"Show us the rest of the boards," Edward said.

"Okay!" Emmett replied. He pulled up a new picture and showed off a camouflage colored board. "That bad boy is all mine."

"Did you remember to order it extra wide so you can actually fit on it?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes," Emmett replied, scowling at Edward.

"Behave you two," I warned them. "Show us the rest, Em."

Emmett pulled up three pictures together. "This pale pink board is Esme's, like I was telling you about."

"It's so cute!" Alice chirped.

Emmett clicked on another picture. "This is the board I picked out for Picky."

"I love it, Emmett," I told him, smiling happily.

"This one here, the white one with the vertical blue stripes, that's Carlisle's board," Emmett informed us.

"Since I already knew what boards Emmett would select, I went ahead and ordered everyone's ski outfits to match their boards," Alice announced.

"Thanks, Alice," Emmett said.

"My pleasure," Alice chirped.

Emmett closed his laptop and looked around at us. "We should discuss driving arrangements. It's an eleven and a half hour trip for humans, so that should be about six hours for us. Should we get Carlisle to rent something for all of us to fit in together, or take more than one vehicle?"

"It never works out well when we take more than one vehicle," Rose said, shaking her head. "We all tend to argue over who gets Bella."

"She's just so much fun for long car trips," Alice said, patting my knee.

"You're only saying that because you guys always find someway to embarrass me and make fun of me," I told her.

"But on the other hand, when you girls get together with Emmett, Edward and I have to suffer from your hyper thoughts and feelings," Jasper commented.

"Well, it's not like we're going to be acting that rowdy with Carlisle and Esme in the vehicle," I pointed out.

"Bella's right, so I think we should rent something," Edward said. "Whoever wants to drive can take turns on the way there and back."

"You've been giving up your driving privileges an awful lot lately," Rose remarked.

"He traded them for Picky holding privileges," Emmett chuckled.

"You guys always used to complain about me not letting any of you drive. Here's your chance," Edward told them.

"We only complained because you wouldn't let us touch the radio," Emmett stated.

"Except for me!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, why was that?" Emmett asked.

"Because Alice and I have always had similar tastes in music, while you kept trying to put on country music," Edward explained.

"Don't forget his love of disco and the early eighties," Jasper pointed out.

"I do not love disco! Just because I happen to like the movie _Saturday Night Fever_, does not mean I loved everything about disco," Emmett fussed.

"No, but you sure loved the pants," Alice giggled.

"Oh! Remember the time Emmett drug us to the roller rink so he could join in the roller disco dance contest?" Rose laughed. "He had that red silk shirt!"

"I think that shirt's in the basement in Forks!" Alice chuckled. "Bella, it's so gaudy! There's a huge 'E' on the back made from sequins."

"Emmett owns a Bedazzler," Rose blurted out.

"Rose!" Emmett screamed.

"No!" Jasper and Edward gasped.

"Owns it _and_ uses it," Alice giggled. "Ask him about his special pair of jeans."

"Emmett, do you have a special pair of jeans?" Jasper asked, his eyes full of humor.

"Yes, Emmett. Tell us about your special jeans," Edward goaded.

Emmett mumbled something that we couldn't understand, even with our advanced hearing.

"What was that?" Jasper pressed, smiling wickedly.

"I said the dang pants are for when I play striptease with Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Deviants," Edward sighed, shaking his head at our siblings.

"Better to be a satisfied deviant than a frustrated stiff," Emmett retorted.

"I am not a stiff," Edward growled.

"Prove it," Emmett challenged.

"Name it and I will," Edward agreed between clenched teeth.

Emmett smiled wickedly. "Strip poker."

"Fine," Edward replied casually.

"With our wives," Emmett said, knowing he'd trapped Edward.

"No way in hell," Edward hissed.

"Didn't think so," Emmett sighed. He looked up at Edward with a smug smile. "Stiff."

I lifted my hand and pressed it over Edward's mouth. "Emmett, Edward and I accept your challenge. Let's talk terms."

"Isabella," Edward warned, his lips tickling the palm of my hand.

"Trust me," I told him, locking my eyes with his. I made our connection, not having time to ask for permission. '_I have a plan. If we sit on the floor at the coffee table, our legs can touch under the table and you and I will be able to use our advantages to pull one over on Emmett._'

'_I love you, you brilliant little minx. But I can't give in or Emmett will know something's up, so argue with me a bit, my love._'

'_I'd be happy to. And I will get Alice and Jasper on our side, as well._' I ended our connection, took my hand away from Edward's mouth, and pretended that I was still pleading with him. "Come on, Edward. Just this once?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not taking the chance of our brothers seeing you."

"So are you saying you don't think I'm smart enough to play poker?" I fussed, putting my hands on my hips.

Edward quickly hid his grin. "No, love. I didn't mean it that way. Of course I think you're smart enough to play poker. If it really means that much to you, we can play. But please wear some extra clothes," he pleaded.

"Deal!" I laughed, hugging him tightly. I turned toward Emmett. "What are the terms?"

"If we win, Edward has to take you to Victoria's Secret and make out with you in the dressing room," Emmett announced.

"Why on Earth would you pick that as _your_ prize?" I asked our brother.

"Because it's not something Edward would do on his own and the boy needs to broaden his sexual horizons," Emmett replied.

Oh, if my brother only knew. He had no idea how much my husband had changed in the last two years. Edward didn't show it in front of everyone, but that was because he knew it embarrassed me. It had nothing to do with a lack of want on his part. And as far as Victoria's Secret, Edward _wanted_ to go into that store with me…I just wasn't quite ready yet.

"And if we win?" Edward asked.

"Then I retire all nicknames that refer to you as being sexually frustrated in any way," Emmett said.

"We accept your challenge. When do you want to play?" I questioned.

"Tonight will be perfect. Carlisle's taking Esme out later on," Emmett announced. "Come down to the basement when they leave and we'll play then."

"Alright, then. In the meantime, I have to study for my finals," I said, standing up. "Come on, Edward. It's time to put the finishing touches on our business model."

Emmett started chuckling and Edward hissed at him.

"You know, Em, I have no idea what you just thought up from that simple sentence of mine," I said.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something and I immediately held my hand up to him.

"Nor do I want to know!" I added quickly. "Just please stop doing whatever it is that you're doing to upset Edward. Thank you." I grabbed Edward's hand tightly and quickly touched Alice's shoulder. I pushed my thoughts out to her and saw her nod the slightest bit.

Edward and I went down the hall to our room, closing the door behind us. All we had to do now was wait for Alice and Jasper to show, and then we could plot Emmett's downfall. It was going to be a fun night at the Cullen house.


	51. 50E Poker & Prank1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Emmett and Rosalie play against Edward and Bella in a game of strip poker, while Bella has a second scheme to get back at Emmett.

**Poker & A Prank 1**

Alice's tinkling laughter preceded her entrance into our room, with Jasper following close behind her. "I've seen it and I love it," Alice chirped.

"Bella is quite the devious little schemer," I chuckled, hugging my wife tighter.

"I taught her well," Alice sighed, ruffling Bella's hair.

Bella and Jasper laughed together while I shook my head at Alice.

"Emmett and Rosalie are having some quality time at the lake and will not return until fifteen minutes after Carlisle and Esme leave. We are free to discuss the plan without being overheard," Alice announced.

"What's this master plan?" Jasper asked, sitting on the edge of our bed and pulling Alice into his lap.

"We're going to get him to play at the coffee table downstairs so that Edward and I can stretch our legs out under the table. And then I just have to brush an ankle, or knee, against Edward to make our connection. Emmett's sure to ban Edward from reading his thoughts, but it won't matter if Edward and I know what cards _we_ are going to play," I explained.

"Excellent plan," Jasper said proudly.

"Emmett isn't going to know what hit him!" Alice squealed. "But Edward, what will you do without the constant teasing from Emmett?" she giggled.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine," I laughed.

"Besides, we all know Emmett won't be able to stop himself from reverting to his usual ways," Bella chuckled. "I give him a month tops, and then he'll have some new nickname for Edward."

"Is he going to throw a fit over Bella wearing more clothing than usual?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "No, because he's going to force Rose to do the same thing."

"He's such a hypocrite!" Jasper chuckled.

"We need to makes sure he doesn't have the power to choose which article of clothing we take off," Bella pointed out. "No amount of plotting will help if he has control of that."

"Good idea, Bella," Alice chirped. "You'll need to suggest that Jasper and I be the choosers. We'll keep it even until Emmett and Rosalie start loosing badly."

"Perfect," Bella said, rubbing her hands together. She giggled suddenly and then rubbed her hands again. "We need a second part to this scheme. We are going to prank Carlisle and Esme, but make it look like Emmett did it."

"Oh, my God! It's perfect, Bella! And it screams Emmett's name," Alice squealed.

"What's this new plan?" Jasper asked, both Alice and he leaning forward toward Bella and me.

"Well, we all know that Emmett likes to give you guys pointers about your sex lives. And with the comment he made a few days ago about Carlisle and Esme doing the deed, this will just convince them further that he's behind it," Bella replied. "Edward, we will need Jasper and you to go to Emmett's room and collect all of his books and 'teaching tools' that he bought for you before our wedding. We're going to put them all over Carlisle and Esme's room. We'll put a few books in Esme's stack near the tub. And we can put the 'teaching tools' into their dresser drawers. We should also put some items in Carlisle's desk drawer."

"Boys, be sure to look at the very back of Emmett's t-shirt pile on the left side of his bureau. He has a bottle of lotion that he's written his name on," Alice instructed.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Errant vision," Alice grimaced.

"We certainly don't need to hear anymore," I said quickly.

"As soon as Carlisle and Esme are out of the door, we'll need to set everything up. That will require a distraction," Bella announced. "I will now sacrifice myself for our prank, tag team. Alice, it's time for a round of Bella Barbie that will run over into poker playing time."

"Yeah!" Alice squealed, jumping up and grabbing Bella up into her arms. Alice ran out of the room with my kidnapped wife.

"Those two are something else," Jasper chuckled, staring at the open door.

"And they're ours, Jazz. I have no idea how we got this lucky, but I'm not really willing to question it too much," I laughed.

"Good idea," he replied, smiling at me. "Let's go watch TV so we'll be able to see Carlisle and Esme leave."

"Excellent idea," I agreed. "I just need to add a few layers," I chuckled, slipping on a pair of sweats over my jeans. I took off my shirt, put on a muscle shirt, then put my original shirt back on. I then grabbed my hoodie and put that on, as well.

After I was dressed, we went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. After a few minutes of playfully arguing over the remote, I let Jasper have it. He turned the TV to a music channel and we started making fun of the songs and videos together.

"Oh, look, Edward. Aren't we lucky?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "It's that Justin Timberlake guy that all the human girls go nuts for."

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"I think it's a Mexican bar slash whorehouse."

"And he not only felt the need to visit, but to entertain the clientele?"

"Looks to me like he wants to do more than entertain them," Jasper chuckled.

"The girl in the red dress…I can see Rose wearing something like that."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't make it look so trashy. Nor would she move as if she was having an epileptic attack."

"Have you noticed he has an extremely high pitched voice?"

"Yeah, I thought only eunuch's could get their voices that high."

We looked at each other and laughed.

I was the first to calm down. "We have obviously been spending way too much time with Emmett. Since when do we watch and critique music videos?"

"There's a first time for everything, Edward."

I nodded my head in agreement. I looked up at the TV and pointed at the screen. "Hey, isn't that the song Alice and you danced to that night when the girls had us dance in Alaska?" I asked Jasper.

"It sure is. That Nelly Furtado girl is kind of cute, but she's got nothing on my Alice."

After watching the video in silence for a minute, I turned toward Jasper, smirking. "So when do you think we should ask the girls about another dancing night?"

"Alice is actually plotting one already. She wants us to go down to Saratoga Springs when we come back from vacation," Jasper replied. "Of course, that means we will all be going shopping with her for outfits."

"Of course," I laughed.

"Hello, boys," Esme greeted, as Carlisle and she came into the living room.

"Hi, mom," we said together.

I turned to look at them. "Big date night?"

"Your father is surprising me," Esme replied, her eyes sparkling brightly.

Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek. "That's right. Edward isn't the only Cullen male capable of surprising his wife."

"Hey, if Jasper can manage it, the rest of us don't have an excuse," I said.

"I'm not sure how late we'll be out since your father refuses to give me _any_ hints," Esme stated. "So please make sure I come home to a house and not a pile of rubble. Please keep Emmett in line without fighting."

"Certainly," I replied, nodding at her.

"Have a nice night, boys," Carlisle called, as he led Esme out of the house.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Jasper and I were flying down the hall and into Emmett's room. We found all of the items we needed. We ended up doing 'rock, paper, scissors' to see who would have to touch the piece that would freak Esme out. I lost and took one of their towels to carry it around in. Jasper had to get the special bottle of lotion Alice had mentioned.

"'Emmett's magic lovin' potion'," Jasper read from the bottle. "I can't believe—no, scratch that—I _can_ believe that, I just don't want to."

We quickly set everything up in Carlisle and Esme's room, and then went down to the basement to await Emmett and Rosalie's return for the poker game to start.

Jasper broke the silence with a low chuckle. "Bella certainly has a way with you. I still can't believe she got you to agree to play strip poker."

"She assured me that our brother has no chance of seeing her," I said. "Besides, she has to know that if we actually start to lose, I will run her out of here and take whatever punishment Emmett dishes out for a forfeit."

"I'm sure she won't complain," Jasper laughed. "Bella doesn't want Emmett to see her anymore than you do."

"Well, that's too bad," Emmett loudly announced. "Because Bella and you are going to lose!"

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, before turning to look at Emmett. He was shuffling a deck of cards in his hands as he walked over to us.

"Where do you want to play?" Emmett asked.

"Right here is fine," I told him. "We can sit on the floor and play at the table."

"Cool," Emmett responded.

"What's cool?" Bella asked, as Rose, Alice, and she came down the stairs.

"Just discussing how we're going to play down here, love," I told her, giving her a little wink.

I moved to the floor and stretched my legs out under the table. Bella sat down across from me. I expected her to put her legs on side of mine, but she got a wicked smile on those beautiful lips of hers. She moved so that my feet were on either side of her and her legs were resting on top of mine, with her little feet pressing against my stomach. I laughed at her and she just shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

Rose chuckled and shook her head at us. "You two are _never_ going to get out of the honeymoon stage."

"I'm fine with that," Bella immediately replied.

"Let's get down to business," Emmett said, as Rose and he sat down on the opposite ends of the table. "The rules are simple. No cheating—Edward, that means no mind reading—and no matter which partner loses, both partners lose their clothing. We will bet how many articles we are willing to take off and whatever the loser bets is what both team members have to take off. Also, if either team forfeits the game, they must complete whatever challenge they are given, without complaint. Any questions?"

"Nope. None," Bella chirped. "Let's play."

"Just a second," I interrupted. "I would like one stipulation put in. Alice and Jasper should be the ones to choose which article of clothing is lost at the end of each hand."

"Why them?" Emmett asked, sounding suspicious.

"Because they have no interest in the game," I replied. "Knowing you, you'll immediately go for the main pieces of clothing, and honestly, I'll forfeit before I let that happen."

"Fine. In the interest of keeping the game going, Alice and Jasper choose the clothing," Emmett relented. He grinned and started dealing the cards. "Picky, you'll get to play first since you're on my left. Rose will go next, and then Edward."

I did my best to block Rose and Emmett as they looked at their cards. Suddenly, I could hear my beautiful Bella in my head.

'_Honey, you look so sexy in that shirt_. _But I honestly can't wait until you have to take it off_.'

'_Bella, behave_.'

'_I haven't done anything. Yet_.' She smirked and moved her foot slightly.

I quickly grabbed it and moved it back. '_Behave or you won't get to prank Emmett twice in one night_.'

'_Fine. I'll behave_.'

"Alright, Picky. Do you need any cards?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked closer at her cards, pretending to concentrate. '_Edward, I have two pairs. Sevens and jacks_.'

'_Go ahead and put down the fifth card down since it is an odd card, and draw one. It can't possibly hurt._'

'_Thank you, honey._'

'_You're welcome, my love._'

"Emmett, I think I want to trade this card in," Bella said, pretending to be unsure of herself.

Emmett passed her a card and she looked at it for a second. '_Make that three of a kind and a pair._' She managed to frown, though, hoping to throw off Emmett and Rose.

"Rose, how many cards?" Emmett asked.

"Three," Rose replied.

Emmett lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You dealt the cards," she reminded him, as she picked up her three new cards. Her frown didn't lift so I was pretty sure she still had a bad hand.

"Edward?" Emmett questioned.

I had a straight and I wasn't going to risk it. "None for me."

Emmett looked a little worried, but didn't say anything. "I will take three for myself," he announced. He must have picked up three good cards because he was smiling happily. "Time for bets. Picky, how many articles of clothing do you want to risk?"


	52. 51B Poker & Prank2

DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Emmett and Rosalie play against Edward and Bella in a game of strip poker, while Bella has a second scheme to get back at Emmett.

**Poker & A Prank 2**

"Time for bets. Picky, how many articles of clothing do you want to risk?" asked a smiling Emmett.

I smiled shyly, pretending I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing. Our big brother had no idea that Alice had given me a crash course in poker during our Bella Barbie session. "Just one. It's not a very good hand."

Edward's lips twitched slightly and I hoped Emmett and Rose wouldn't notice. I knew he was proud, but I didn't want them to guess right away what we were up to.

"Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Two," she replied.

"Edward?" Emmett questioned.

"Two," he replied.

Emmett's smile grew. "I bet three."

"Emmett," Rose warned.

"Relax, Rosie. I've got this!" Emmett stated confidently. "Any counter-bets?" he asked.

We all shook our heads 'no'.

"Time to show them. You first, Picky," Emmett said.

I put my cards down, fanning them out. I scrunched up my nose, pretending to be embarrassed by my hand. "Sorry, Edward. I only got three of the 'J' cards and two sevens. I don't think I did very well."

"You did excellent, Bella. Three of a kind and a pair is called a full house. That's an excellent hand," Edward told me, pretending to be the reassuring husband.

"Damn beginner's luck," Emmett muttered.

I smiled, wondering exactly what Emmett would do if he knew what was in store for him on this night.

"Rose, it's your turn," he announced.

Rose sighed and put her cards down, showing a single pair of twos. "Zip."

Edward smiled and put down a straight flush. "I had a rather good hand."

Emmett scowled and put down his cards. He had three of a kind, but it was with fours, so Edward's hand beat him, even if mine wouldn't have.

"Who won?" I asked, continuing with my pretenses.

"Edward and you," Emmett growled.

"Emmett, be nice or we'll quit and it won't count as a forfeit," I warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett replied, waving a hand at me. He looked up at Alice and Jasper on the sofa. "Tell us what to take off."

"I believe the bet was for three articles of clothing," Alice giggled. "Jasper and I have consulted and we feel that those three items should be both of your socks and your shirt."

Emmett took off his socks and his shirt, revealing his bare feet and a muscle shirt. Rose took off her socks, but she had been smart enough to put another pair on under those. She took off her hoodie to reveal a long sleeve shirt; she had come prepared.

After a few hands, things started to get more serious. Edward and I lost, but had luckily only bet one article of clothing.

"Bella, lose your bra. Edward, lose your pants," Alice instructed.

"Alice, that's not right. Bella would have to take her shirt of to do that," Edward fussed.

Alice, Rose, and I laughed, knowing that, that wasn't true at all.

"Edward, honey, all girls know how to remove their bra without taking off their shirt," I informed him. "We learn how to do it soon after we start wearing bras."

"Oh, Edward's never seen this," Emmett chuckled. He leaned over and patted Edward's shoulder. "You're in for a treat."

"Try to control yourself," Jasper warned Edward, tapping his shoulder with one finger.

"Would you two leave me alone?" Edward fussed, as he pulled off the sweat pants he had been wearing over his jeans.

"Come on, Bella," Alice chirped. "Lose the bra."

I smiled and shook my head at her. I looked over at Edward and locked my eyes with his. I leaned forward and reached up under my shirt to undo the clasps. Once that was done, I sat up straight, smirking at the way Edward was watching my every move. I slid one arm into my shirt and pulled the strap off my shoulder and down my arm. I put my arm back through the sleeve and worked on my other arm and strap in the same fashion. Then, I put my hands underneath my shirt and pulled the entire bra out before tossing it at Edward's head.

"Calm yourself, Edward," Jasper chuckled. "We really don't need to see you attack your wife."

"I have more control than that," Edward snapped.

From the way his body had stiffened, I wasn't so sure he was being honest…And I wasn't talking about his posture.

"Emmett, deal the next round," I said, trying to distract us all.

The game went on in this way for hours. Edward and I would communicate and share our cards, only raising our bets when we knew we could get Emmett to go higher and lose. Alice and Jasper picked easy clothing in the beginning, not affecting Rose, Edward, or me with our multiple layers. Emmett had put on a few extra items, but not many.

By the time we got down to the final hand, Emmett was only left with his boxers, Rose was down to a pair of shorts and her bra—and I hoped underwear under the shorts since I didn't want to see our sister in that way—while Edward was down to his shirt and his boxers, and I was down to two pairs of shorts, two shirts, and my panties.

'_Edward, I've got a full house. I'm so excited. It's queens and aces._' I hid my excitement behind a sigh.

'_Excellent, love. I have two pairs, threes and tens. This should be the end for Emmett._'

"Go, Picky," Emmett instructed.

I put my hand down. "It's another one of those Full House things."

Emmett groaned, probably not having a hand that could beat mine.

Rose happily put her hand down, showing a full house, as well. She had kings and jacks. If Emmett could beat Edward's hand, they would tie and we would have to play another round.

Edward put down his hand and Emmett hissed, letting us know we had won. I couldn't wait to see just how bad his hand was.

Emmett slapped his cards down on the table. He had a single pair of jacks. "So do you really want me to strip or can we call this game over?"

"It's over," I said quickly. "Keep those boxers on!"

It was then that the basement door burst open. "Emmett Cullen, you get up here right now, young man!" Esme roared.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, scratching his head and looking toward the stairs.

"What did you do?" Rose questioned, getting up.

"Nothing," Emmett replied. "I swear."

"Let's go up and find out," Alice said.

The six of us climbed the stairs to find an enraged Esme and an amused Carlisle. I kept my connection open with Edward, hoping to find out what Carlisle and Esme were thinking.

'_Emmett, my boy, you've really done it this time_,' Carlisle thought, as he shook his head slightly.

"Hi, mom. Did you have a nice date with dad?" Emmett asked.

"Don't you dare try to act innocent with us!" Esme screamed. "We found all of your…Your…_Help_, and we don't appreciate it. What on Earth possessed you? No, never mind. I don't want to know. I want you to march yourself straight down the hall to your room. You are grounded for the next week from everything. And that includes Rosalie!"

"Mom!" Rose and Emmett cried together.

"I didn't do anything," Rose whined. "Why am I being punished?"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but this is the only way to have any lasting impact with Emmett," Esme said.

"What did he do?" Rose questioned, glaring at Emmett.

Esme had been holding something in her hand and she took this opportunity to throw it at Emmett, hitting him in the forehead.

"Holy hell!" Emmett cried. "How did you get this, Esme?"

"Where did I get it would be a better question," Esme pointed out. "And my dresser drawer would be the answer."

"After Esme made that discovery, we searched the rest of the room," Carlisle explained. "We found quite a few of your items, Emmett. I know you like to try to help us all out, but we really don't need it. Please refrain from this sort of thing in the future. We've put everything back on your bed and we do not ever want to see it come out of that room again."

"I didn't do anything!" Emmett argued.

"Emmett, next time you're going to lie, don't leave a note behind," Carlisle said, showing Emmett a slip of paper. "This is your handwriting."

"Yeah, but I didn't write this. Someone set me up," Emmett fussed.

"No one can fake your chicken scratch," Rose said, smacking Emmett behind the head. "You write worse than Bella."

"Emmett, it's okay. I think your mother is more embarrassed than angry. As for me, thank you for offering me the use of your striptease jeans, but I think my own clothing would be more than adequate if I wished to engage in such activities," Carlisle said, trying not to laugh. "Now, I suggest you go to your room before your mother decides to add any more time to your punishment for lying."

"When I find out which one of you set me up," Emmett warned, letting his finger point at each of us in turn, "just remember that payback is my specialty."

Emmett stomped off with Rose following close behind him. Carlisle and Esme told us goodnight and retreated to their bedroom.

"Think Rose is going to help Emmett figure it out?" I whispered.

"Nope," Alice giggled. "She's still mad about him assuming that poor girl was pregnant at that frat party. She's going to enjoy his punishment and taunt him so that when he's released, he won't be able to stand another second without her. She's looking forward to it."

"So we're all going out that day, right?" I laughed. "'Cause I sure don't want to be home for that!"

"Yes!" Alice chirped. "You can finally have me over to the cabin to let me see what you've done with the place."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, hugging our sister.

"If you'll excuse us," Edward said, pulling me away from Alice and tossing me over his shoulder. "I need to go finish stripping my wife. We'll see you two much later."

I giggled as Edward walked down the hall with me. "Bye, Alice. Bye, Jasper."

He entered our room and locked the door behind us. Very gently, he dropped me onto our bed.

"So I had a good idea, then, huh?" I asked, smirking at him.

"You had two _excellent_ ideas, love."

"Want to hear a third?"

"Absolutely."

"My idea is that you and I share a nice, warm bubble bath."

"That is truly the best idea you've had all night," he chuckled, picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom. He started undressing, but then noticed that I hadn't moved. "I thought you wanted a bath?"

"And I thought you said you were going to finish stripping me," I said in my best seductive voice.

The voice obviously had the desired effect because all of my clothes were gone in mere seconds.

Edward stood back and admired me. "Absolute perfection. I still can't believe you are really mine for eternity."

"Every single second of it. Now get busy with that bubble bath," I said, pointing to the tub.

"As you wish," he chuckled.

Once the tub was filled with bubbles and deliciously hot water, Edward slipped in and helped me climb in after him. I rested against his chest as his arms held me securely.

He placed a kiss against my hair. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence for awhile, but Edward eventually ended it with a soft whisper. "Bella, I don't want to pry or seem overprotective, but I was wondering if you would like to talk to me about how you've been feeling this week?"

"I would like that a lot, actually," I replied. "Do you mind if we use our thoughts? I don't want to be overheard."

"That's fine, love. Whatever makes you comfortable."

I twined my fingers with his and made the connection between us. '_I love you._'

'_I love you, too. So how are you feeling?_'

'_I've been doing very well so far this week. Jasper was kind enough to use his gift to help me put names to all of my emotions when we went for our walk last weekend. I still find myself getting melancholic for no particular reason that I can pinpoint, but it's easier to pull myself out of it now. Jasper gave me a great piece of advice. He said to focus on how your love makes me feel and use that to help deal with the bad feelings._'

'_I'm extremely pleased to hear that, Bella. Does that mean you want to resume your training?_'

'_No. I'm not ready for that yet. Cautious before curious applies to my training, too._'

'_It certainly does. Thank you for being careful._'

'_I have to be. You need me and I need you._'

'_I certainly do._'

I moved so that I could see Edward's face. '_I got another letter from Jake._'

'_Oh?_' His eyes tightened the slightest bit, showing how much he had improved with his reactions regarding Jake.

'_Yeah. He's getting married to Amber in a few months. He said he just wanted me to know that. He said he might have invited us to come, but Emily is pregnant so Sam and Jacob don't want to take the chance that we could cause the werewolf gene to pop up in the baby._'

'_Would you have wanted to go if Emily wasn't pregnant?_'

'_No. It would have hurt him. I don't remember him very much anymore. The memories I have of him involve you, so Jacob is either angry, sad, or hurt in each of them._'

'_I'm sorry about that, Bella._'

'_It's to be expected._'

'_I'm still sorry._'

'_But I don't want you to be._'

'_I know. We can change the topic if you'd like._'

'_That would be good._'

'_What shall we discuss then, Mrs. Cullen?_'

I smiled wickedly at my gorgeous husband, as I broke our connection. "So you seemed to enjoy watching me maneuver out of my bra earlier."

"It was something I've definitely never seen before."

"You looked so cute with the way you got all flustered."

"I wasn't flustered, Isabella. I was fighting the man in me to stop him from taking you right then and there."

I laughed and shook my head at him.

"You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

I looked at him, noticing just how serious he was. "You know, we're getting nearly as bad as Emmett and Rosalie."

"Just because we are enjoying each other in that way doesn't mean we are getting anywhere close to their deviant status. Besides, we are not the exhibitionists that Emmett and Rosalie are. I don't want anyone seeing you but me, and I would never risk anyone else seeing you in that way."

"So you wouldn't have completed Emmett's challenge if we had lost?"

"I would have…After hours when no one was there and I could easily steal the security tapes," Edward chuckled.

"Why does it sound like you've thought about this before?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

He kissed me, trying to dazzle me into forgetting my question. I attempted to pull away to ask him again, but then his tongue stroked mine and I was lost to the pleasurable feelings provided by my wonderful husband and his amazing tongue. I would ask later…If I remembered. For now, I had a bubble bath and a sexy husband to enjoy.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to Shookie for the poker storyline! I hope this is sort of what you had in mind!

Here is your prank, Kuroxdoragon. Hope it made you smile.


	53. 52E Christmas1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens spend Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia

**Christmas 1**

As I finished packing my bag for our trip, I thought about the last few weeks with Bella. We had only left each other's sides for a few hours, at most, each day, and that was only so Bella could have some individual time with each family member. She gardened with Esme, worked on Emmett's Jeep with Rosalie—the idiot had thrown out his transmission when he got stuck in a deep mud puddle and insisted on 'rocking' the Jeep out by trying to go forward, and then throwing the engine into reverse—helped Alice do some Christmas shopping, discussed art with Carlisle, played video games and wrestled with Emmett, and spent some time talking with Jasper.

Bella was doing much better with her emotions, but she still wasn't quite done with her grieving yet. I was certain she would be fine very soon, though; Alice assured me of it. And I knew Bella wanted to come to terms with everything so that she could enjoy her days with me, and our family, without worrying that her emotions would get in the way. I wanted this Christmas to be fun and relaxing for my beautiful wife so that she would thoroughly enjoy it.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, running her fingers over my cheek.

"You, my love. The answer is always you." I scooped her up into my arms and sat down on the couch, holding her in my lap.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Are you excited for our trip?"

"Very. It's been a long time since I went skiing and snowboarding."

"I bet you boys are quite the sight, speeding down some mountain side no one else would dare to tackle."

I chuckled and buried my face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "The last time we went, Jasper ended up hitting a snow bank and flipping off his board. Emmett laughed so hard that he caused an avalanche."

"No," she gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes. Luckily, though, no one was injured and we were able to cover our tracks and leave the scene before rescue workers showed up to check for victims."

"Your life has never been dull. First, you had to deal with Emmett and the silly situations he can get into. Then, I came along and turned your world upside down even more. You really do have a lot of patience, you know."

I laughed long and hard. "No one else in our family would agree with that. They all think I have a rather short fuse."

"Oh, you do when you're extremely angry, but other than that, you do have an awful lot of patience."

"I think 'control' would be a much better word for what I manage."

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't share that control with Emmett the other day," Bella laughed. "Maybe their room wouldn't have sustained so much damage when his punishment ended."

"I don't think Jasper would even have been able to calm him down enough to prevent that. Rose had teased Emmett a little too much," I chuckled.

"She enjoyed it, though, so I guess that's what counts. And Emmett did a pretty good job of repairing the damage. He's just lucky Esme was out of the house and doesn't know about it."

"I doubt she would take the chance of punishing him again," I laughed.

"Even if she did, we're leaving for our trip within the hour anyway, so Emmett should be able to take out any frustrations on the slopes." Bella kissed my cheek and smiled. "I'm really excited to learn to ski."

"I'm excited to teach you. Will you go ice skating with me while we are there?" I asked, running my nose along her jaw.

"As long as you hold onto me like you did in New York."

"That won't be a problem," I chuckled. "Holding onto you is one of my favorite things to do."

"That's good because being held by you is one of _my_ favorite things."

"And I'll be holding you for the entire car ride."

She smiled and hugged me tightly, pressing her face against my neck. "What's the first thing you want to do when we get there?"

"I want to take a run, just you and me together, and explore the area."

"I like that idea. I always enjoy running with you. But even more than that, I enjoy the fact that I don't hold you back."

"No, you are still the second fastest in the family."

"Edward. Bella," Esme called from the living room. "Are you two nearly ready to go?"

Bella jumped off my lap and ran to our open door, poking her head out of it. "Yes, mom. My bag is already in the living room and Edward is finishing up his right now."

"Okay, dear. Your father wants to get on the road in the next few minutes, so please have Edward hurry," Esme instructed.

I got up from the sofa, grabbed a few CDs from my wall, and then finished packing my bag. I lifted my bag into my hand and walked over toward Bella. I wrapped an arm around her waist and then we headed into the living room, joining the rest of our family. I let go of Bella and grabbed her bag as Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle grabbed the rest of the luggage. Esme opened the front door for us and we all headed over to the Lexus GX 470 that Carlisle had rented for this trip. Jasper hopped onto the roof of the vehicle and we preceded to hand him the luggage to load onto the carrier on top.

After that was done, we all climbed into the vehicle. Carlisle and Esme took the front since he wanted to drive first. Bella and I climbed into the very back row, and Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett took up the row in front of us.

"I brought movies," Alice announced, holding up a small bag.

"Yes," Emmett said, smiling happily. "Dad, thanks for getting a rental with a DVD player."

"I thought it might help you all to be calm on the ride," Carlisle chuckled.

"By _all_, we know you mean Alice and Bella," Rose laughed.

"Hey, considering you and our other siblings are the reason why we get all excited, I think you're a part of that all, too," Bella pouted.

I hugged her tighter to me and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about them, love. You know how much they love to tease you."

"Alice, put in _Anchorman_ first," Emmett instructed.

Alice put in the movie and our siblings quickly became engrossed in it. Bella and I had seen the movie enough times, and we only liked certain parts of it anyway, so I decided we would do something else. I squeezed her hand, letting her know I wanted her to open up to me.

'_Yes, husband?_'

'_Hello, wife. I know you find the movie as tedious as I do, so I thought we could talk._'

'_Sure. What would you like to talk about?_'

'_Well, I know how much you like it when I talk about my past, so I thought I would tell you about the few times that I've gone._'

'_Oh, Edward! I would love that!_'

I kissed her forehead and smiled. '_I thought you might. I'll give a brief history first and then I'll tell you about my memories. Snowboarding started in the late 1960s and became very popular in the 1970s. Ever since then, it's been something the humans have enjoyed greatly. The speed and adrenaline it produces in humans is only matched by driving a fast car, but you don't have the wind whipping around you in the car. Because of our strength and weight, we have to be mindful of what we are doing, but once we get a feel for the board, we don't have issues. Emmett's size makes it harder for him to do some of the tricks, but he tries anyway. Jasper is the most graceful of the three of us, while I am, of course, the fastest. I don't really care for the tricks, as they break up the wind flow and slow down your speed. But I do enjoy watching Jasper perform them. The first time we went snowboarding was in 1969, when Carlisle and Esme took us to Breckenridge for a long weekend. Jasper and I caught on quickly, only breaking three boards each. It took Emmett a little while longer and he ended up going through seven boards before he finally adjusted to his weight and strength correctly. He has to make sure he gets a wider board so that he doesn't have trouble maneuvering himself._'

'_Wow. How many boards do you think I'll go through?_'

'_You are always very conscious of yourself, so I would think no more than two. We'll pick up some extra boards there so that you don't risk breaking the board Emmett bought you._'

'_Was that the time when Emmett caused the avalanche?_'

'_No, that was in the late 1980s when he did that. We were actually in the Swiss Alps at the time._'

'_Switzerland? Really?_'

'_Yes. I'll have to take you there some year. We'll go at a time when few humans are traveling in the area so we can camp out in the Alps. We can either go alone or with the family._'

'_We'll decide when we're ready to go there. What did you hunt when you were there?_'

'_The animals of the Alps have been hunted by the humans so much, they are near extinction. We did our hunting in France. Emmett enjoyed chasing down a wild boar, but he didn't care for the blood very much._'

'_What did you have?_'

'_A chamois. It looks like a cross between a deer and a goat._'

'_So you've been to Paris, then?_'

'_A few times. I would like to take you there, as well. I know you will enjoy the old buildings, and the Eiffel Tower at night is a beautiful thing to behold._' I moved her hair behind her ear, letting my hand trail down and linger against the soft skin of her neck. '_I'm sure it will be even more so with you there._'

'_You always manage to say the sweetest things._' She rested against me, tucking her head under my chin. '_I love you, Edward._'

'_I love you, too, Bella._'

"You guys are awfully quiet," Rose commented, turning her head to look at us. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. We are merely enjoying each other's company," I replied.

"We're ready for another movie if you two would like to suggest one," Alice chirped.

"Let's watch _The Princess Bride_," Bella suggested.

"Good choice, Bella. I love that movie," Alice said, changing out the DVD.

"That is a pretty good one," Rose agreed. "I love the battle of wits with the drinking cup and the poison."

"The sword fight between Westley and Inigo is good," Jasper commented. "Especially the conversation they have while Inigo is waiting for Westley to climb up the side of the cliff."

"Dread Pirate Roberts was so cool," Emmett said. "I would be a suave pirate like him if I was ever a pirate."

We spent the rest of the ride watching movies with our siblings and making fun of the characters. When we finally got to Snowshoe Mountain, everyone was ready to have some time alone and take a break.

"Let's get checked in and unload the car and then you can all go off to explore," Carlisle announced. "Esme and I will get the room keys. You boys get the luggage down."

Since we had to move at human speed, it took us nearly a half hour to unload the carrier and check into our cabin. We ended up being in one of the Whistlepunk Townhomes, and Bella loved the view from the balcony in our room. She decided she completely loved the room once she looked into the bathroom and found the hydrospa tub. She immediately made me promise that we would do that together later tonight after our run.

Once we had unpacked our clothing, we said our goodbyes to the family, letting them know we would be exploring the area.

The day was just foggy enough to keep us from sparkling without dampening the beauty of the place. It was nice to be experiencing a new place with my Bella, and from the way her eyes were darting back and forth, I knew she was enjoying this as much as me.

We neared the tree line and I checked the area, making sure no one was close enough to see us. When I was sure the few humans around us were preoccupied with other things, Bella and I took off at vampire speed through the trees. We had been running for a few minutes when my ears picked up a familiar sound and my mind registered the thoughts of some humans. I grabbed Bella into my arms and quickly scaled up a tree with her. There would be no way to explain what we were doing so deep in the forest if we were spotted.

I nodded my head to Bella, letting her know it was okay to open her mind to me.

'_What's going on, Edward?_'

'_You'll see in just a second. Just look down, but be extremely still and quiet._'

Bella did as I asked and a few seconds later, a group of four humans came tearing through the area on dirt bikes.

Bella looked over at me and smirked. "Think we can do something like that before we leave?"

"You want to ride again?" I asked, remembering her reluctance to share that with me before.

"I won't be holding you back now and I trust that you won't be overprotective if I fall for any reason."

"You really expect me to let you fall?" I asked, trying hard to keep my voice calm.

"Yes, because you know it won't really hurt me," Bella said, running her hand against my cheek. "Besides, I don't plan to fall."

I thought about pointing out that she never plans her falls, but I decided to let it go. "We'll look into it. For now, let's finish exploring the area."

We covered a few miles in each direction before the sky started to darken. Bella and I climbed a tree and sat near the top, watching the sunset, and enjoying the peaceful silence.

"Edward, this is so incredible. I never thought my life would be this amazingly wonderful. Thank you."

"I feel the same way," I replied, hugging her tighter against me.

Bella sighed with contentment before looking up at me. "Do sunsets look the same on the other side of the world?"

I chuckled softly as I kissed her temple. "I'm not sure. I've never paid attention that closely. We'll have to compare and find out together."

Bella nodded her head. "Will tonight be a full moon?"

"I think it might be. Why?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen the moon sparkling on the snow. I miss it."

"I miss having snowball fights with you," I mused, running my hand through her silky hair.

"I miss wrestling in the snow with you," she laughed. "And with Emmett, too."

"We are here for a week, so we have plenty of time to do those things."

"Sounds good. You know what else sounds good?"

"What's that, my love?"

"Heading back and taking that bath you promised me."

"Yes, that certainly does sound good," I laughed, helping her down from the tree.

We returned to the townhome and headed up to our room. We spent a long while in the tub, just enjoying being close and talking in soft whispers about random things, mostly music.

Once we were dressed, we headed downstairs and joined our family in front of the large fire. We all took turns, telling each other what we had done with our free time for the evening. Emmett and Rose had found a video arcade and spent some time there. Jasper and Alice had gone tubing, taking advantage of the fog to enjoy that afternoon activity. Carlisle and Esme had gone exploring as well. They had come across a beautiful river and wanted all of us to see it before the week was up.

"I just love it when we do things as a family," Esme sighed, resting her head against Carlisle's shoulder. "We are blessed to be together and to be happy in the way we are. I hope you all realize that."

"No matter how often we get aggravated with each other, we know we would never want things any other way," I said, speaking for my siblings and my wife.

"Yeah, that's why Rosie and I always come back within a couple of months. We enjoy our time together, but we love being with you guys," Emmett explained.

"Does anyone have plans for the summer?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and I are going to tour England and Scotland for a month or two," I announced.

"Jasper and I will be taking a trip to Spain," Alice chirped. "It's been so long since we've gone. We're going to go to Catalonia. They have the best nightlife there."

"Rose and I were thinking of going to Monaco," Emmett announced. "What about you?" he asked, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"We thought we would spend some time with the Denali Coven," Carlisle replied.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all so much," Esme sighed.

"But we'll be back before the end of summer, mom," Bella said, putting her hand on Esme's knee. "It won't be that long until all eight of us are together again."

Esme leaned over and put her hand against Bella's cheek. "Anytime without my children near me is too long. But I know that you are all married couples who need their privacy from time to time. As much as I will miss you all, I know you all will enjoy your trips and be happier when you return to me."

"Edward, will you be staying in the same place we were at last time we visited England?" Carlisle questioned.

"I was thinking we would stay somewhere a bit smaller this time," I chuckled. "Bella would not be pleased with me renting an entire castle for only the two of us."

"No, I certainly would not," Bella said, looking up at me.

"Then may I make a suggestion?" Carlisle inquired.

"Of course," Bella and I replied at the same time.

"You should look into renting a house on the outskirts of Gloucester. It will put you right in the middle of everything, and Gloucester itself has so much history. I know that's very important to the both of you," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I told him.

Bella got up and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you both dearly, Bella. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you…For any of you," Carlisle said, sweeping his eyes over every member of our family. "We are a family and we are bound together by our love and devotion to each other. No matter how many miles separate us, if any of you call us, we will all be at your side."

"Enough of this," Esme said, smiling too wide and blocking her thoughts from me. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we are going to have a wonderful holiday together. Why don't we all go off and enjoy a quiet night with our partners? We'll meet in the living room early tomorrow to get started with our skiing."

I stood and Bella took my hand. We walked up the stairs and went to our room, stretching on the bed and facing each other.

"That was weird at the end. Esme looked upset," Bella remarked.

"She always gets emotional when she thinks of us leaving her sight for an extended period. It's the mother in her."

"She makes a really great one," Bella said smiling.

"Yes, she does," I agreed, as I took Bella into my arms and held her tightly against me. "We'll have to bring her something special back from our trip."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence after that and spent the nighttime hours holding each other close. We spoke only with our hugs and the occasional soft kisses that we gave to each other. It was one of my favorite types of nights with Bella…Although, I suppose every night is a favorite when an angel is there to spend it with you.


	54. 53E Christmas2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens spend Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia

**Christmas 2**

"Edward, I'm so excited," Bella said, jumping up and down next to me.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You're going to need to calm down, love. You need to focus and pay attention if you want to learn to ski."

"I know, I know. I'm just really excited to be doing something new with you, especially something I never thought I would do because of my old balance issues."

"You mean your inability to walk across a flat surface?" I teased, winking at her.

"You fell in love with my clumsiness, didn't you?" she asked, smiling.

"And your blush, and your infuriatingly blocked mind, and your heart and soul. I fell in love with _everything_ about you."

"I love you, Edward," she said, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I love _you_, my Bella."

We continued walking until we found a beginner trail that was empty. I helped Bella put on her skis, and then put on my own. I had brought a few extra pairs in case Bella ran into any trouble with adjusting her strength and weight, but she seemed to be doing fine as she took a few tentative steps.

"Alright, Bella. Skiing is a breeze once you understand the basics behind the movements. Think of your skis as rudders on a small boat. The direction you turn your feet is the direction you will go. When you ski, your feet will be in motion, constantly changing direction, so that you will basically be making an 'S' pattern repeatedly."

"Why can't I just stay pointed straight and go down that way?"

"Because you will pick up too much speed, too quickly. The object is to enjoy your ride down the mountain, not to reach the bottom within seconds."

"That makes sense. Please continue."

"Okay. You will keep your legs bent while leaning slightly forward. As you start to go down the hill, point your legs to one side of the trail, either left or right, it doesn't matter. When you start to get to the edge, turn one foot toward the opposite direction, and then the other foot. This is what will cause the 'S' motion. You will continue doing that until you reach the bottom. When you are ready to stop, point your feet together, but be careful not to let your skis overlap. If you find yourself falling, keep your legs together and lean toward one side."

"I will do my best not to fall."

"Well, if you do, snap your boot out of one of your skis so that you can get back onto your feet. Once you're standing, you can snap it back in."

"Okay. Sounds complicated, but I think I got all of that. Let's try it."

"Would you like me to go down first to show you?"

"Yes, but will it be easy for you to get back up here to go down with me after you're done showing me how you do it?"

"I will be at your side soon after I reach the bottom, love."

I kissed her cheek and then pushed off, heading down the slope. I made sure to keep my movements slow and exact so that Bella could see them and repeat them. When I reached the bottom, I unsnapped my boots, picked up my skis, and raced back up the slope.

"Edward, that was so awesome," Bella chirped, hugging me tightly. "I hope I look that graceful doing it."

"I'm sure you will if you take your time," I told her. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Go ahead and push off then. I will be right behind you."

She took a deep breath and then did as I had instructed her to. I waited a few seconds and then went off behind her. She made her first turn and did well, but on her second turn, she somehow got her feet tangled and fell over.

I bit back the urge to laugh. I knew it bothered her that she wasn't a completely normal vampire, but I loved that she still had so many enduring human qualities about herself. And she really did fall a lot less as a vampire.

I stopped next to her and pulled her up on her feet. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Perfectly fine. Just a little aggravated that I've already fallen down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. Do you want to bring me to Carlisle's to get his professional opinion?"

"No," I chuckled. "I was just making sure."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"Well, don't let it stop you. Push off again and let's go the rest of the way down the slope."

We made it down the slope without any further incidents, but Bella's movements were a little stiff. We practiced going down the slope for about an hour before Bella really started to get the hang of it. I looked around, noticing that the fog was starting to wear off and Bella's face was lightly sparkling.

"Bella, we need to head back now. The fog is fading too much."

"I was just going to ask you if you had noticed that."

"I'm surprised Alice didn't call us."

"Maybe she saw that you would realize it before she even had the chance to call you."

"Maybe. We'll ask her about it when we get inside. For now, pull your hood as far forward as it will go."

Bella did as I said, and we walked as quickly as we could, while still appearing human, and made it into the townhome within a couple of minutes.

"Oh, good! You're both back," Esme said, hugging us as we walked through the door. "That's everyone."

"Alice, why didn't you call us?" I asked her, as she bounced over to us.

"I didn't bother checking on anyone this morning since none of us were going very far. Either you turned your phone off or you've forgotten to charge it again, dear brother," Alice replied. "And Bella left hers in your room."

"Sorry," Bella said, smiling shyly. "I'm so used to never needing it."

"Well, when you two go on vacation, your phones had better be on you and charged at all times," Alice warned.

"Just so long as you aren't calling us every two minutes," I teased, putting an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Stay out of trouble and you won't need to worry about it," Alice said, poking me in my side. "I'll have my hands full with Em and Rose in Monaco."

"Why do you guys always assume I'm going to get into trouble?" Emmett asked, glaring at everyone.

"Because you always do," Bella giggled. "But you could always make a bet and prove them wrong."

"Bella, don't encourage him," Rose chuckled, as she hugged Emmett tightly. "He's lost enough bets for awhile."

"Girls, why don't we head upstairs and have a little gab session?" Alice chirped. "We can leave the boys to play video games until the fog returns later this afternoon."

Bella gave me a hug and a kiss before following after our sisters. I put away all of our ski equipment and heavy jackets. Then, I sat down on the sofa, next to Jasper.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Tekken," Jasper answered. "Want a turn after I win this match?"

"Sure," I replied.

"How did the ski lesson with Bella go this morning?" Emmett questioned.

"Pretty good. She only fell once. And just before we came back, she was really starting to get the hang of it," I explained.

"Think you're going to let her snowboard?" Jasper inquired.

"I don't know yet. If she improves with the skiing tomorrow, then I'll probably take her on an easy slope," I told him.

"Very cool," Emmett said. "I can't wait to see Picky on a snowboard."

"You can't wait to see her fall off her snowboard," I corrected.

"That, too," Emmett chuckled.

The three of us lost track of time as we played the game and teasingly argued over who was cheating and who was just skilled. We had just managed to get back into another three way tie, when Alice interrupted us.

"Boys, please head upstairs and change into the clothing that has been left in each of your rooms," Alice said sweetly. We all turned to face her. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, covered up in a pink, fluffy robe.

Jasper stood up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms. "And why are we changing?"

"Because Rose, Bella, and I have decided to surprise you three for a change. We are treating you guys to a date night," Alice explained.

"Must you recite the words to 'Barbie Girl' backward?" I sighed, looking at our sister.

"Yes. Otherwise, you will be too tempted to try and figure out what the surprise is going to be," Alice chirped. "Now, go on up and change."

"And what about you?" Jasper questioned.

"I am changed. The robe is just to keep my outfit a surprise until you return," Alice assured him, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

We headed up the stairs and went into our rooms. On my bed was a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve, black, button-up shirt. I was pretty sure Bella had picked out my outfit, knowing how much she enjoyed seeing me in black. I quickly changed and headed back downstairs, Emmett and Jasper following right behind me. The girls came walking out of the kitchen area, all three of them looking gorgeous, but especially my Bella.

She was in a short, black cocktail dress with only one strap across her right shoulder. It made her neck look even more appealing than normal. I walked over to her and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Don't wrinkle my dress," she giggled. "Alice will hurt you."

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered, placing a small kiss on the side of her neck. "You are so stunning that I had to make sure you were real and not just a vision."

"She's already married you and shagged your brains out numerous times. You can lay off with all the cheesy pick-up lines," Rose said, patting my shoulder hard.

I playfully growled at our sister. "They were never pick-up lines, Rosalie. I happen to enjoy complimenting Bella."

"Oh, great reply, Edward," Alice chirped, clapping her hands together. "Rose is just jealous that Emmett can't string together sentences the way you do."

"And you're not the least bit?" Rose asked, lifting an eyebrow at Alice.

Alice wound her arms around Jasper. "Who needs words when you can know instantly how your husband feels about you?"

"Are you girls having a husband battle off? 'Cause I'm really enjoying getting my ego stroked," Emmett chuckled.

"Wow. It sure didn't take long for that conversation to go from sweet to perverted," Bella chuckled.

"It only took that long because Emmett was distracted by Rose's dress," Jasper laughed.

"Bringing the conversation back around," I said. "What do you ladies have planned for tonight?"

"Oh, no," Alice sang, waving her finger back and forth. "It's our turn to torture you guys with suspense. Ladies, please blindfold your man."

Bella chuckled as she pulled out the blue silk scarf I had used on her in Canada. "You'll have to lean down a little, honey. Even with these heals, I'm a bit short."

I chuckled as I lowered my head for her. She quickly wrapped the scarf around my head, covering my eyes completely.

"Rose, what if I just promise not to peek?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, play along now and I'll play along later," Rose promised.

"Blindfold me, baby," Emmett chuckled.

"Rose, come help me down from this chair," Alice called out.

"Alice, why are you on a chair?" I asked, turning my head toward her voice.

"How else would I get a blindfold on Jasper, silly?" Alice giggled.

"Okay, boys. We're going to lead you outside and to the vehicle, so please listen and trust us. We won't let you fall down the steps," Rose assured us.

Bella took both of my hands into hers. I didn't need to see, to know my wife's gentle touch.

"Come on, honey," Bella said softly. "Time to head toward your surprise."

"What's this for, Bella?" I asked, letting her lead me through the house. I could tell from the slight change in temperature that we were outside now.

"You are always doing sweet things for me, and the last few times, Jasper and Emmett have treated Alice and Rose, too. So, we decided to show you guys just how much we love and appreciate you," Bella explained.

"Boys, watch your heads as you slide into the backseat," Rose instructed, from somewhere up ahead of me.

"Edward, slowly back up," Bella commanded.

I did as she said and the back of my legs soon made contact with the seat. I ducked my head and slid in.

"Much better than Emmett," Alice chuckled.

"Hey, I only hit my head once," Emmett defended.

"Watch your hands," Bella said, before closing the door next to me.

"We are blindfolded with our wives in charge," Emmett whispered. "This could either be really good or really, really bad."

"Bella said they're doing this for all the times we've surprised them," I told him. "I'm sure it will be fine."

I heard two doors open and then the girls' laughter.

"Alright, boys. We're off to our secret destination. If anyone peeks, we will turn this vehicle around and call off your surprise," Rose warned.

"We are your willing, blindfolded subjects," Emmett replied. "Do with us as you will."

"Oh, we plan to," Alice giggled.

"Sit back and relax, gentlemen," Bella said. "We promise you will enjoy tonight."

I didn't have a doubt in my mind that my wife was telling the truth. I couldn't wait to reach our destination to find out what the three lovely ladies in front of us had planned.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to Knox Driver for the location and notes on skiing and snowboarding.

Thanks to the Cookie League for keeping me entertained during production. LOL!


	55. 54E Christmas3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens spend Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia

**Christmas 3**

"We're almost there, guys," Rose commented.

"I'm so excited," Alice chirped.

"I know," Jasper laughed. "Do you think you could tone it down just a little, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, Jazzy," Alice said.

"It's fine. I just don't want to get the entire car giddy," Jasper explained.

"There it is!" Bella squealed.

"There what is?" Emmett asked, sounding just as excited.

"Nice try," Rose laughed. "But you're going to have to wait to find out."

The car came to a stop and we heard doors opening and closing. Then the doors on either side of us opened up.

"Come on, handsome," Bella said, taking my hands into hers. "Let's get you out of this car and into the building."

"Is there a curb or anything?" I asked, swinging my legs out of the vehicle.

"Nope. Just plain old ground," Bella chuckled.

I stood up, but lowered my head. Bella giggled, but granted my silent request, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Come on, Edward. Alice needs to get Jasper out," Bella said, leading me away from the car door.

After a few minutes had passed, Rose spoke up. "Everything is ready, ladies. Let's lead our men inside."

"Edward, there's a curb to your left that you need to step up on," Bella instructed.

I did as she said and then she was leading me forward again. I heard another door open and then felt the temperature change, letting me know I was now inside. Being blindfolded was certainly an interesting experience, especially with Rose and Alice blocking me so that I was completely in the dark regarding my surroundings.

"Boys, there will be a slight decline. Just walk slow and keep your hands on our shoulders," Rose commanded, as Bella placed my hands onto her shoulders.

"Are we going to be able to look soon?" Emmett asked.

"Very," Alice chirped from behind me.

"This is a good spot," Rose announced. "Ladies, remove the blindfolds."

I felt Bella's soft hands on the sides of my head and then the silky material falling away from my face. We were in a large Imax theater, but it was completely empty.

"Should we be in here?" Emmett asked, wary of getting into trouble so soon after getting punished by Esme.

"Yes," Rose laughed, hugging him. "We rented it out for the night. We thought you guys would enjoy a night of testosterone fueled movies."

"For Edward, we picked _Days of Thunder_," Bella announced, smiling sweetly at me.

"For Emmett, we picked _Mission Impossible_," Rose said. "We know being a spy is your second career choice behind being a pirate."

"Hell, yes," Emmett yelled, hugging Rose tightly.

"And for Jasper, because we know how you enjoy poking fun at vampire myths, we have _Interview with a Vampire_," Alice explained.

"Thank you," I said to Bella and our sisters. "This is truly perfect."

"Yeah, ladies," Emmett agreed. "We know it can't be easy to pick something all three of us will like, but like Edward said, this is perfect."

"We know it's not as flashy as what you guys have done for us—" Alice started.

"It doesn't need to be in order for us to see that the three of you appreciate us and love us," Jasper interrupted. "Like Emmett and Edward said, this is perfect. A quiet night with the women we love is more than we have a right to ask for."

"No, it's not, Jasper," Alice argued. "You guys are as deserving of our love as we are of yours. We are all equals."

"I believe I speak for our brothers and myself when I say that we can never do enough to truly deserve the love you ladies lavish upon us. We are lucky that you three are so willing to forgive our mistakes," I told them.

"Edward's right," Emmett and Jasper said in unison before laughing.

"Do you guys really want to argue about who deserves what, or do you want to watch some movies?" Rose asked, smiling at everyone.

"Movies!" we all yelled.

"It's nice to have this place to ourselves," Emmett said, looking around. "Rose and I get the top row."

"Alice and I call dibs on the middle," Jasper quickly announced.

"Guess that means we're down front," Bella chuckled, wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't mind where I sit so long as you are near me, my love," I told her before kissing her forehead.

"What movie is first?" Emmett questioned, as he led Rose up to the top row.

"_Days of Thunder_," Rose replied.

As soon as she said it, the lights dimmed further and the screen flickered.

I sat down and Bella sat next to me. I leaned over and whispered to her. "I would hate to wrinkle your dress, but I would really prefer to have you in my arms."

"This night is for you, Edward. If you want to hold me, then that's what you'll get to do," she replied, smiling as she stood up.

I opened my arms and she sat down on my lap, snuggling against me. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

We watched the movie, laughing and clapping at different racing scenes. After awhile, Emmett started making engine noises, getting Rose to laugh freely.

There was a scene where Nicole Kidman's character was yelling at Tom Cruise's character. "Control is an illusion, you infantile egomaniac. Nobody knows what's gonna happen next: not on a freeway, not in an airplane, not inside our own bodies, and certainly not on a racetrack with 40 other infantile egomaniacs."

Bella giggled and looked up at me. "Hear that, Edward? Control is an illusion."

"Bella, my love, control is only an illusion for those under a hundred," I joked, winking at her. "Besides, I do know what will happen next."

"And what's that?" Bella asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to kiss you," I said, before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

She pulled away, giggling. "You cheat."

"Nope. I'm merely in control," I chuckled.

She smiled and shook her head at me. "Will I ever gain the upper hand in this relationship?"

"I'm sure you will eventually. I've just had a bit little longer to perfect my arguments."

"I love it when you're carefree and joking with me," she sighed, resting her face in the crook of my neck.

I tightened my hold on her. "I enjoy it, too. It's nice to get to just be a young married couple, without any worries."

"Definitely."

We were quiet for a bit, until the two main race car drivers started racing their rental cars and beating them up.

"That's so going to be us on our race track," Emmett bellowed happily.

Bella and I turned to look at him, and I noticed Alice and Jasper doing the same.

"Hey, I'm not going to be a body repair slave," Rose fussed.

"Can you just be my body slave, then?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We'll talk about it later."

"You're lucky this night is for you guys," Alice told Emmett. "Otherwise, Rose would have smacked you upside the head by now."

"I was wondering why I was getting away with that stuff," Emmett chuckled. "Thank you, Rosie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Emmett," Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I like getting to see them being loving toward each other," Bella whispered. "Although, part of me does like getting to see her smack him around just as much," she giggled quietly.

I chuckled and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After the racing movie came to an end, the vampire one started up.

"I love making fun of this movie," Jasper remarked. "The eyes are the worst, I think."

"No, the worst is the way Tom Cruise is crushing on Brad Pitt throughout the entire movie," Emmett stated.

"I'm sorry, but if I were a human, I would totally be crushing on Brad," Rose announced.

"He _is_ yummy," Alice giggled.

I had never really cared for this movie, identifying a little too much with Brad Pitt's character, Louis. Even though the special effects were horrid, and most of the old myths were portrayed in the movie, the emotions of Louis and his desire to not be a monster had always hit a chord with me. He did what he had to, to survive, but he never let that excuse his actions.

"That's not you, you know," Bella whispered suddenly.

I looked down at her and she ran her hands across my forehead.

"That was never you, not even when you rebelled. You were only curious, trying to find your place in your new world. And you returned to Carlisle, knowing that you were never meant to be a monster, because you aren't. You are a wonderful man, a loving husband, and a strong vampire."

"Bella, how can you say that? How can you just excuse away the lives I took?"

"Because I would expect the same understanding if there ever came a time when I took a life. And also because I believe that the only thing you were ever meant to be is mine."

The sincerity in her voice and the love shining in her golden eyes stole my breath away. There were so many things I thought of saying to her, but none of them seemed right…None of them seemed to be _enough_. I settled for kissing every inch of her beautiful face.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, hiding her face against my neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more, my sweet Bella."

I don't think either of us finished watching the movie, too lost in our love for each other and our own thoughts. I rubbed circles against her back and placed the occasional kiss against the side of her head. She held fast to me, and if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn she had fallen asleep in my arms.

The simplicity of the night made it all the more special to me. I didn't have to share her attention with anyone else, and even though we were with our siblings, sitting down in front like this gave us some privacy. I never wanted Bella to feel like she owed me anything in return for the small kindnesses I did for her, but I was glad she had planned this night with our sisters.

The last movie of the night finally started, and Emmett was extremely excited about it. He loved watching any movie where people repelled down a wall or building, and I knew one day we would have to find a way to let him do that. Emmett and Jasper started humming the theme song, getting a little louder every time they started over. Alice, Rose, and Bella laughed and clapped for them.

"I love all the computer hacks in this one," Jasper said.

"I love the bad ass scene were Tom Cruise's character is falling, but ends up stopping just inches from the floor," Emmett announced.

"Let's everyone calm down and be quiet so we can all enjoy the movie," Rose said, trying to get Emmett to sit still.

We were all quiet for the most part, but Emmett couldn't help but to yell out a few expletives during his favorite parts of the movie.

When the screen went blank and the lights turned on, Emmett, Jasper, and I stood up and clapped for our wives. The three of them smiled happily as they exchanged glances and then stood up, taking a small bow each.

"This was the best," Emmett said, kissing Rose's cheek and hugging her. "Thank you."

"Alice, I couldn't have had a more perfect night with you if Edward had planned it," Jasper told her, hugging her small frame tightly.

"Now that's a compliment," the girls laughed.

"What about you, Edward?" Bella asked, smiling up at me.

"Absolute perfection, love," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Now, let's all go home and allow our husbands to thank us in a more intimate way," Rose chuckled.

Emmett picked her up bridal style and ran her out of the theater as she laughed along the way.

"Shall we?" Jasper laughed, holding his arms open for Alice.

"When in Rome," Alice chuckled.

Jasper lifted her up and ran her outside.

"Honey, aren't you glad Rose and Emmett are so subtle?" Bella chuckled, as I took her into my arms.

"Yes. I would truly hate to see them if they had no modesty at all," I laughed.

"So did you really have fun?"

"Bella, I don't have enough words to express how wonderful this night has been."

"Well, maybe you can _show_ me later, instead," she chuckled, looking up at me from under her lashes.

"You are absolutely the most dangerous creature," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

"Save it for your room," Emmett called, as he patted out the _Mission Impossible_ theme song on the roof of the car.

"Don't dent the roof," Rose warned.

"I'm being careful," Emmett assured her.

Bella and I climbed into the back with Alice and Jasper, as Rose and Emmett sat up front with Rose driving, once again.

When we returned to the townhouse, Esme was standing in the doorway, smiling at all of us. "Boys, how did you like your surprise?"

"It was great, mom," Emmett replied, kissing her cheek. "We have the best wives."

"You certainly do," Esme chuckled, pulling Rose into a hug and kissing her cheek.

Esme made sure to hug and kiss each of her "children" as we entered the house.

Carlisle was sitting on the sofa, watching the scene and beaming proudly. '_My family. We are lucky to have this life._'

I nodded my head, acknowledging his thoughts.

'_Edward, I would like to have a word with you, if you can spare a moment from Bella._'

I nodded again, letting my father know I would make time for him.

"What is Carlisle telling you?" Bella asked, leaning into my side.

I looked down at her and smiled. "You never miss a thing. You are still much too observant."

She shrugged, smiling at me.

"He just wants to speak with me for a moment. He probably has another suggestion for our summer trip. Why don't you go up to our room? I will be there shortly."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me tightly before letting go and walking up the stairs.

I walked over and sat next to my father. I noticed then that Esme had left the room. "Is something wrong, Carlisle?"

"Not wrong, exactly. Just strange," he answered.

"What is it?" I asked, doing my best to remain calm and to not jump to conclusions.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Sam lately."

I relaxed, smiling at my father. "I guess Bella forgot to tell you."

"What does Bella have to do with this?"

"She got another letter from Jacob. He's marrying Amber and in order to accommodate her family, the entire pack is traveling to California, where she used to live. They'll be back at the end of next week."

"That's a relief. I was worried they might have been discovered."

"As far as I know, that's all that has happened recently. Oh, and Sam and Emily are going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful for them. I understand their reasons for wanting us to leave and I hold no ill will against any of them."

"Jacob was misguided, but he did care greatly for Bella," I chuckled softly. "When I was fighting for her, trying to keep her away from him, I only wished she would forget about him. Now that she is my wife and she _has_ forgotten about him, I only wish to return to her the memories of her best friend."

"Jealousy can be a very blinding emotion."

"It wasn't just jealousy, though, Carlisle. I was fighting with myself, as well. Part of me truly believed Bella would have had a better life with Jacob."

"That's not true, Edward."

"I know that, now. Bella explained it to me. She said that they never would have been happy for long because as much as she cared for Jacob, her heart would still have been with me."

"Edward, I truly believe that Bella was meant for you, just as you were meant for her."

"Carlisle, have you heard any word from Italy?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. Aro sent me a postcard, reminding me of our promise. But Edward, I still believe there isn't anything to worry about. Why don't you go up and enjoy the rest of your night with Bella. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

"Goodnight, Edward. And please try not to worry. Nothing is going to happen to anyone. This family will protect each other and see to that."


	56. 55E Christmas4

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens spend Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia

**Christmas 4**

The next day dawned nice and foggy, with only a few clear areas. Bella and I headed down to the slope we had been practicing on the day before, but this time, our siblings accompanied us.

"So, Edward said you did pretty well yesterday, Picky. Think you'll be ready for snowboarding by the end of the day?" Emmett asked.

"I hope so," Bella replied, smiling happily.

"Just remember that we have plenty of time for that," I cautioned her.

"Of course," she said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. She turned her head to look at our siblings. "You guys really didn't have to come. I know this slope is way too tame for you guys."

"We want to hang out with Edward and you," Alice stated. "We don't really care about the different types of slopes."

"Maybe we could all go tubing this afternoon," Jasper suggested. "I'm sure you would enjoy that, Bella."

"From the way Alice and you described it the other night, it did sound like fun," Bella replied.

"Well, for now, let's see you ski, sis," Rose said, dropping her own skis to the ground.

"Bella," I called, holding my hand out to her.

She took it and I pulled her closer, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Time to buckle your shoes in, love," I told her. I held onto her arm to keep her balanced as she buckled herself into her skis. "Do you want me to go down first again?"

"Rose and I want to go first," Emmett announced.

Bella chuckled and carefully moved to the side in her skis. I shook my head, smiling at our siblings as I moved away, as well.

We watched as Emmett and Rose took off, racing down the small slope.

"Rose wins!" Alice chirped when they reached the bottom. "See! I can wait to announce the outcome as after it happens."

"Who said you couldn't?" Bella asked.

"Emmett bet me," Alice shrugged.

"What did you win?" I inquired.

"A piggyback ride as he snowboards," Alice answered, smiling brightly.

"Really?" Bella cried, sounding excited.

"No way," I said sternly. "Forget it, Bella."

"I thought you liked giving me piggyback rides," Bella pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I do, but I don't want you doing that with Emmett while he is snowboarding."

"Silly vampire," Bella laughed. "I would never expect you to allow me to do that with Emmett. Your nerves would never make it through that. I was talking about _you_ giving me a piggyback ride if I can't snowboard on my own."

"Now that you two have it all worked out, would you mind getting down the hill so we can have a turn?" Alice teased, grinning at us.

"Yeah, sure," Bella laughed.

"You remember what I told you yesterday?" I asked, standing next to her.

"Yep," she replied, smiling.

"Go ahead, then. I'll be right behind you."

Bella pushed off and headed down the slope. I waited a moment and started after her. She did really well at first, but halfway down the hill, something went wrong and she started tumbling, head over feet, down the rest of the hill.

"Bella!" I shouted, not knowing what else to do. I could hear Alice and Jasper coming down after us and I could see Emmett running toward my tumbling Bella.

Emmett reached her seconds before me, scooping her up to stop her from falling anymore. Her skis were broken in a few different places and one of her poles was bent nearly in half.

As I reached them, I could hear Bella coughing and gasping.

"I've always hated swallowing snow," Bella grunted, looking up at Emmett.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed, his entire frame shaking from it. I took Bella from him, cradling her against my chest.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked, checking over her face and body.

"I think so. I hurt my ankle, but it's already healing," Bella informed me. "I'm not sure what made me fall in the first place, though. But then again, I've never seemed to need anything," she giggled.

I chuckled as I pressed my cheek against hers. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." She lifted my face up. "Can we still ski? It was only a small tumble."

I looked around at our siblings, all of them encouraging me with their thoughts to let her continue. I looked back down at my wife. "Yes, we can keep trying."

Bella smiled and hugged me tightly. "Thank you. I know you're still working on not being overprotective."

I nodded to her, before turning toward our brother. "Jasper, will you unhook what's left of her skis?"

"Sure," Jasper chuckled.

Bella seemed to realize for the first time that she had broken them. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's okay. That is why I brought multiple sets. Although, I thought it would be a control issue with your strength and weight, and not a falling one," I teased, winking at her.

She laughed and rested her head against my shoulder. "Yeah, only me."

"I don't mind in the least, you know," I whispered, for only her to hear.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"All done," Jasper said, holding up what was left of the skis.

"Damn, Picky," Emmett chuckled. "You sure mangled those."

"Try rolling down a hill in skis and see if they survive for you," Bella challenged.

"Oh, let's roll down the hill together!" Alice chirped, jumping up and down.

We stared at her, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Not with the skis, you silly people. Just rolling for the fun of it," Alice explained. "I saw some kids doing it yesterday and it really looked like a lot of fun."

"How?" Rose asked, looking from the slope to Alice.

"You lay on your side, tuck your arms into your chest, and then just start rolling," Alice replied.

"Let's go in pairs and race," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"Emmett and me first!" Bella announced, wiggling out of my arms.

"You sure, Picky?" Emmett chuckled.

"Em, with all the practice I have at falling and rolling, I'm sure I can take you."

"Let's see it, then," Emmett laughed, scooping up Bella and running her up the slope.

The rest of us stayed at the bottom so we could have the best view of the winner. Alice was refusing to announce the outcome, so we would just have to wait and see. Bella waved to me from the top of the slope and I returned it.

"She's having a great time," Jasper said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I haven't sensed any changes in her emotions since before we left Stony Creek."

"That's excellent to hear," I told him, feeling extremely relieved.

"She's tougher than she knows," Alice said, looking up at Bella.

"She sure is," Rose agreed, nodding.

"I never did get to thank you both for what you did in the woods," I told our sisters. "I have no idea what you two said to her, but it made a world of difference."

"We were glad to be able to help," Rose said, putting an arm around my shoulders and leaning her head against mine. "I know it took me awhile to come around, Edward, but I hope you know just how much I love Bella."

"I do know. And so does she," I replied, pulling Alice into the hug.

"Our brother is hugging us," Alice cried. "We are in the Vampire Twilight Zone. Ooooh!"

"Alice," Rose laughed.

"Here they come!" Jasper announced, pointing up the slope.

Bella and Emmett were both laughing as they rolled down the slope. Emmett's body was getting covered with snow, while Bella was quickly passing him and gaining distance. As she reached the bottom of the slope, I took her into my arms, holding her against me.

"Are you dizzy?" I asked.

"Vampires don't get dizzy," Bella said breathlessly.

"But are _you_ dizzy?" I repeated.

"Yes, but it's because you're so close," Bella giggled, putting her hand against my cheek.

"She beat you," Rose told Emmett, as she brushed the snow off of him.

"Yeah, she's so little that she was practically floating on top of the snow."

"My turn!" Alice chirped, taking ahold of Jasper's hand. "Come on, Jazzy. Let's roll."

Emmett stood on the side Alice would come down on and I stood on Jasper's. We watched as they came barreling down the slope, Alice mere inches ahead of Jasper. He somehow managed to even up with her again, before reaching the bottom, but little Alice was lighter and ended up speeding up again. Emmett caught her just as she reached the end of the slope while I grabbed ahold of Jasper's arms to stop him from rolling any further.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Fun," Jasper chuckled. "She beat me, didn't she?"

"Yep," Alice chirped, before jumping down into Jasper's lap and kissing him sweetly.

"That leaves you and me," Rose said, patting my shoulder. "Up to challenging your sister?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you'd never ask," I teased, grinning at her. We raced up the slope, with me winning, of course.

"Enjoy that little victory, because I _will_ win this part," Rose said, lying down in the snow.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"I used to roll down hills when I was a little girl."

"You actually remember that?"

"I have a few of my best human memories still. That's one of them."

"I never would have pictured you for a child that played outside much."

"I was young," Rose laughed. "It must have been before I discovered I was beautiful."

"And now?" I chuckled.

"And now, I remember what it's like to have fun with you, and our siblings. So shut up and race me, Edward."

"You asked for it," I laughed. "Ready. Set. GO!"

We started rolling down the hill. I saw a flash of blonde and knew she was just a little ahead of me. I tucked my arms in further, trying to cut back on the wind resistance. She must have done the same thing, though, because I never managed to catch up to her.

Jasper stopped me at the bottom and then Bella sat down on top of me.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, brushing snow from my hair.

"Yes," I replied, leaning up on my elbows. I looked over at Rose, seeing Emmett gently brushing the snow from her clothes and hair, as well. "Good race," I called to her.

"Yeah, I enjoyed beating you," she laughed.

"It was interesting to be defeated for a change," I told her.

"Edward," Bella said, drawing my attention back to her.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we have a snowball fight now?"

"I thought you wanted to learn to ski?"

"As you said, we have plenty of time for that. _Please_?"

I smiled and hugged her against me. "You might as well have skipped the question and just said that word. Of course we can have a snowball fight instead."

"Yes," Bella cried, pulling away enough to kiss me. She turned her head toward our siblings. "Snowball fight!"

"Yes!" Emmett bellowed, pumping his fist in the air.

Bella got up and started making snowballs. I made a small one from where I was sitting and gently tossed it at her back. It hit her and she gasped. She turned to me, smiling wickedly, and before I could move, she pounced on me, knocking me back into the snow.

"Gotcha," she whispered, before playfully biting my neck.

I rolled us so that I was on top and returned the bite. "And now, I have you."

"You've always had me," she sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Ever since I first saw you in that cafeteria."

A snowball hit me in the lower back and I turned my head, growling playfully.

Emmett was smirking as he bounced a snowball between his hands. "We're having a snowball fight, not watching you make out with Picky."

"We are, aren't we?" I chuckled, as Bella slipped a snowball into my hand.

I turned at vampire speed and launched the snowball at Emmett. He tried to duck, but I still hit his broad shoulder.

"You always were the best target," Jasper laughed, launching his own snowball at Emmett.

"You guys are dead, now," Emmett laughed, throwing snowballs at everyone near him.

Bella moved to my side and the two of us worked together to pelt our siblings. The sounds of my family's laughter filled me with happiness.

'_Look at them._' I turned at that thought, looking up to find Esme and Carlisle watching us from the top of the slope.

"Emmett," I called, low enough so Esme and Carlisle couldn't hear. I nodded my head toward the top of the slope and Emmett looked up, grinning. We each launched a snowball, hitting Carlisle and Esme on their legs.

"Get down here and defend yourselves," Emmett chuckled.

Esme leaned over, made a snowball, and tossed it at Emmett. He danced away from it and laughed. "Come on, mom. Get down here and show us how it's done," Emmett pleaded.

Soon enough, all eight of us were at the bottom of the slope, pelting each other with snow and laughing happily. This moment, with all of them…_This_ was what we would be fighting for if things came to that this summer. But maybe Emmett could allow Aro to see this and then he would know that this was all we wanted, that we would never be a threat as long as we were allowed to live happily and peacefully. But for now, I banished all thoughts of Italy from my mind, thinking only of my family. I smiled deviously. Right now, Aro didn't matter…I had family members to attack with snowballs.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

For all of those that want some action, it's coming on Sunday! Then on Tuesday, the chapter that is a new personal favorite of mine will post--the fallout of the action that happens. And on that Thursday, we will have the first ever chapter in Emmett's POV, and I think you guys are going to like it.

GIANT THANKS to E.C. Cullen. She was completely slammed yesterday and still managed to Beta this chapter for us all.

For all of you worried about Italy... Come on! Did you really think I was going to give anything away? LOL!


	57. 56B Christmas5

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens spend Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia

**Christmas 5**

I stared out the window of our room, thinking about how I had gotten into my current predicament. I knew _how_, I just couldn't believe it had actually happened. I hadn't been so stupid in a long time. Even Alice had been aggravated with me.

It had all started yesterday afternoon, when I had gotten to watch Edward and the rest of our family snowboard. They all had looked so graceful and amazing as they surfed the side of the mountain. Rose had even done some really cool tricks on her board. Alice and Jasper had been moving quickly, passing back and forth in front of each other, making some extremely interesting designs in the snow. Emmett had definitely been the showman, doing so many stunts, that I wondered how he ever managed to make it to the bottom. Carlisle and Esme had traveled down together, not bothering with any stunts or tricks. And then there had been Edward, speeding down the mountain, laughing happily.

When Emmett had taken Alice down the mountain on his back, I had tried to convince Edward to do that with me. But, he didn't like the idea of it and I didn't want to press him on it. We had both been having a really wonderful Christmas with our family and I didn't want to dampen his spirits in any way. And I had been fairly certain at the time that I would get to snowboard before we left.

But then this morning happened, and now, I wasn't even sure if I would see Edward again today. He was that mad at me, and with good reason. Even with him so angry, he was still following the rules we had come up with together. He was calling to check in with me every half hour, letting me know where he was. Currently, he was off with Alice, Rose, and Jasper, checking out the river Carlisle and Esme had mentioned on our first day here.

"Hey, Picky," Emmett said softly.

I turned toward the doorway, surprised to see him leaning on it. "Hey, Em."

"Can I come in?"

"If you want," I shrugged.

He came in and sat down on the bed. "Edward's pretty pissed, huh?"

"Yeah," I sighed, going down to sit on the bed next to Emmett. "It's my own fault, though. That's what I get for trying to prove something to him, instead of listening to him. He told me not to keep my feet pointed straight, that I wasn't ready to do that yet, but I did it anyway."

"At least the tree stopped you," Emmett chuckled.

I glared at him. "Edward didn't appreciate watching my face attack a tree. Nor did he appreciate having to figure out how to cover the damage I caused, before anyone could get there to investigate the noise. I nearly exposed us, Em."

"Look, I'm not Edward, and I'm not about to let you beat yourself up over what happened. It was an accident, Bella. You're only two; you're still pretty much a newborn. And you never went skiing in your human life, so that makes this an even newer experience for you. Edward's forgotten what it's like to be a newbie."

"And you haven't?" I asked, looking up at him.

Emmett smiled. "I remember a lot about Edward training me, and me getting very frustrated with him _and_ myself. I know it's not easy. There's a lot you have to learn about your own body and how it can affect the world around you with just the slightest touch. Not to mention always having to worry about exposing us and calling down the wrath of the Italian dudes."

"I think we've messed with them enough, don't you?"

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way, and you know it. The Volturi aren't going to come looking for you just because of an incident at a snow lodge. I just meant that vampires in general have to be careful of getting noticed by them, not you specifically. And personally, I think you fear them so much because of the way Edward is so overprotective with you."

"He loves me, Em."

"I know, but I just think Edward is too cautious with you sometimes."

"Only because I can't seem to be cautious enough for myself."

"So come with me and I'll be cautious for you."

"I'm not going anywhere. For once, I'm going to listen to Edward and stay right here."

"So what makes him so special that he can go and blow off some steam, but you can't? Is he your husband, or your boss?"

"Both, depending on the circumstances."

"Bella, just trust me. We'll be back before anyone even knows we've left."

"Alice will know," I pointed out.

"Alice will know I took you to the video arcade to play some games and to blow off some steam," Emmett smirked. "Exactly what I think we should do."

"But that's not what we're going to do. Is it?"

"Nope."

"What _are_ we going to do, Emmett?"

"Snowboarding, Bella."

"Nope! No way. Are you _trying_ to get Edward angry enough to rip your arms off?"

"He won't find out."

"Emmett, he always finds out. There are no secrets in this family."

"You're not going to come with me, are you?" Emmett pouted.

"No, I'm not. I'm staying right here." My phone started ringing and I looked down at the caller ID. "Not that I don't want to hang out with you, but it's best if I take this call alone."

"Sure, sis," Emmett said, getting up off the bed and leaving my room, closing the door behind him.

I opened the phone and answered it. "Hi."

"Hello, Isabella."

I cringed from the use of my formal name. "Still pretty mad, then. Well, I guess that's to be expected. Thanks for calling."

I closed the phone softly and sat down on the floor. Part of me hoped he would call back, but the coward in me hoped he wouldn't; at least not for another twenty-nine minutes and twelve seconds.

The phone rang again and I sighed as I answered it. "Yes?"

"Even when you are insanely stubborn and troublesome, I still love you, Isabella Cullen. I'll be home soon to talk to you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"I know. I'll be home within a half hour."

"Okay," I replied, but he had already hung up.

Suddenly, I was being picked up and rushed away from my room. When I got over the initial shock, I started hitting my abductor.

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing? Edward's on his way home right _now_! Put me back in my room."

"No can do, little sis. You need this experience."

"No, Emmett. I don't. It can wait. I'm a vampire for God's sake. I have an endless amount of years to get around to doing this. That's what Edward was trying to get through my stubbornly thick skull this morning. Take. Me. HOME!"

"Bella, you'll thank me for this later."

"Edward is going to kill you," I hissed, struggling in vain to get out of the hold Emmett had me in.

"You can squirm all you want, Picky. I'm not letting go."

"Rose isn't going to like you as much when you don't have arms," I told him, trying to reason with him in any way I could think of. "Wouldn't it be best to take me home and to not risk either Rose or Edward's wrath?"

"They won't find out," Emmett assured me again.

I was surprised Alice wasn't calling my phone or Emmett's, having seen what was going on in my future, and the only thing I could come up with was that I was so focused on what Edward was going to do to Emmett and me, that she couldn't get a fix on what was actually going on. I decided it might be safer to play along with Emmett, so I forced myself to start thinking of the arcade too. When this was all over, if Edward didn't kill me, Alice just might.

He ran us up to the mountain side everyone had been snowboarding on yesterday. He set me down and I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm. "You'll get down the mountain much quicker on your board," he said.

I sighed, hanging my head low. He had a point, and now that he had me up here, I was only going to get down by doing what he wanted. But I wasn't going to feel the least bit sorry for him when Edward found out, or at least that's what I told myself.

Emmett strapped my board to my feet, and then gave me some instructions. "Snowboarding is different from skiing. You are going to stand sideways, pointing the left side of your body down the slope, with your left foot forward. For you, I would suggest standing straight up and keeping your weight on your heels. You can change your direction by just leaning a bit to the left or a bit to the right, depending on where you want to go. When you get near the bottom, turn and face your entire body forward to slow down and come to a stop. Then, I suggest you unbuckle yourself from the board and run your butt home."

"I am so going to let him know that you kidnapped me," I hissed, glaring at Emmett.

"He's already mad. Is he really going to listen?" Emmett smirked.

"I am so going to get you back for this."

"Oh, no, little sister. This is already your payback for getting me grounded by Esme. I found out you were behind it."

"What? How?"

"That's not for you to know. Now, get down that slope," Emmett said, giving me a little push.

I started sliding down the slope, slightly freaking out without anyone there to help me or to tell me if I was doing it correctly. I didn't get far before I fell over and couldn't get up again.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the air, and a few seconds later, it felt like the snow beneath me was shifting.

"Emmett!" I yelled, scared for no reason that I could explain. "I can't get up and the ground feels weird."

I heard a loud rumbling and then Emmett's voice. "Oh, shit!"

I was suddenly in his arms, the board still attached to my feet. I looked up into Emmett's face, growing more terrified by the look of pure panic in his eyes.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I laughed too loud. I caused an avalanche."

I craned my head back to look past Emmett's arm and behind him. The roaring sound was growing, and just a few feet away, was a wall of snow that appeared to be gaining on us.

"Emmett, you have to go faster," I cried, staring at the wall as it took out a tree to our right.

"I can't go any faster. Bella, turn your face into my chest and hold onto me. I'm not going to make it down before it overtakes us."

"Emmett, you have to! Do you _know_ what Edward will do if we get crushed by an avalanche?"

"Bella, we'll survive. Vampires, remember? We'll just have to hope Alice sees this in time and can get us out before rescue workers show up."

"This is bad. This is so bad, Emmett."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get you back for the prank. I never meant to really get you into any trouble."

"Emmett, just shut up and tell me what to do," I screamed, completely panicking.

"Tuck your face against my coat, stop breathing, and keep your mouth closed, no matter what."

The roaring was so loud that I barely heard Emmett's instructions, but I did hear them and I obeyed them. When I felt Emmett's body pitch forward, it took everything in me to not scream, and to keep my mouth closed. I felt myself being rolled with Emmett's body as the wall hit us and covered us in darkness, completely blotting out the bit of sun that had been out seconds beforehand.

I don't know how long I was trapped in the darkness, unable to breath, or to speak, or to even ask Emmett if he was okay. The snow was all around me, blocking out sight as well as sound. It was packed so tight that I couldn't even move my arms or legs. I could move my fingers, though. I tugged at Emmett's jacket, hoping he could feel it and would return the gesture. But I never felt anything in return.

I tried again to wiggle around, but we must have had quite a few layers of snow above us. And since I had no idea if anyone knew about the avalanche, or even where we were, I didn't want to risk popping out and having to explain how I accomplished that. Not to mention that with the stupid board still attached to my feet, I wouldn't be doing any moving anyway.

I finally felt a tug on my jacket and I tried to position my face so that I could attempt to speak without swallowing snow. I never got the chance as I was suddenly yanked backward, finding myself blinking at the harsh change in lighting. I took a deep breath, but quickly had it crushed away from me by two familiar arms. I tried to turn in his grasp, but it was a useless attempt.

I turned my head, noticing Jasper and Carlisle pulling Emmett out of the hole Edward had made when he yanked me free.

I finally managed a small breath and a low whisper. "I didn't…He was…"

"I know. Alice told me."

"Can't…breathe," I got out finally.

Edward chuckled and turned me in his arms, relaxing his grip slightly. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed both of my cheeks. "Better?"

I smiled a little, taking a full breath, and nodded.

"Edward, we need to go," Carlisle instructed.

"Carlisle's right," Jasper remarked. "The four of you take off and I'll cover the tracks. I'll be right behind you guys."

Edward held me tightly against him as he took off at vampire speed, heading for the nearby forest of trees. I wanted to ask him why we weren't heading toward the townhouse, but decided I didn't really care. I was with him and he didn't seem mad at me. Maybe Alice really had filled him in on everything. Oh, but Emmett would surely get his arms ripped off if that was the case.

When Edward finally came to a stop, deep in the trees, Alice, Rose, and Esme bombarded me, pulling me away from Edward and hugging me tightly.

"Bella," Esme sighed, kissing my forehead.

"I'm okay," I reassured her. "A little shaky and not quite sure what to make of being buried under snow, but otherwise okay." I tried to look past them, to keep track of Edward, but they were blocking my view. "Is Emmett okay?"

Rose pulled away and cupped my face in her hands. "He gets you buried in an avalanche and you ask if he's okay? You truly are one amazing person, Bella Cullen."

"He'll be fine," Carlisle said, from somewhere close by.

"He'll wake up in about two minutes," Alice chirped.

"Wake up?" I asked, trying to pull away from everyone. "Somebody get this damn board off my feet," I begged.

Rose helped me to sit and Alice got the pieces that were left of the board off of me. I looked to the side and found Carlisle and Edward kneeling over Emmett's still body.

Once I was free of that stupid snowboard, I ran over to them, kneeling down next to Edward. "What happened?" I questioned, putting my little hand over Emmett's big paw.

"He's fine, Bella," Carlisle answered, taking my hand and squeezing it. "I suspect a rock that was knocked lose in the avalanche hit him in the back of the head. He's healing as we speak, and as Alice said, he'll awake shortly."

"Bella, my big bear is just fine," Rose said, kneeling down by Emmett's head and caressing his face. "If I didn't believe that, I would be freaking out a lot worse than you are."

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked, looking up at Edward. I knew my fear was written all over my face.

The entire family laughed at me, including Jasper since he had rejoined our group in time to hear my question.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to kill him, just talk to him. Esme and Rose have enough punishments planned. And Rose and I came to an agreement, allowing Emmett to continue living for protecting you. It could have just as easily have been you on the ground before me, and we both know it would take you a lot longer to heal."

"He just wanted to get back at me for the prank. He found out it was me that set him up," I explained.

"I know," Edward said, kissing my forehead again. "As I told you earlier, Alice told me everything. We thought you two were at the arcade, but then Alice saw you fall with the board attached to you and realized Emmett had tricked her. That was when she also saw the avalanche and you two getting buried by it."

"And I've just seen that the humans won't find a trace of anything, so today's avalanche will be chocked up to global warming," Alice chirped.

"Edward, can we go home?" I asked, burying my face against his jacket. "I think I've had enough snow for a long time to come."

He chuckled and hugged me tighter to his body. "You've finally had enough adventure, my little danger magnet?"

"More than enough," I sighed, causing everyone to laugh at me.

"Let's just get you back to the townhouse and then we'll discuss it," Edward said softly, standing with me in his arms. "Be sure to tell Emmett when he awakes that he and I will be having a long chat later on tonight. And Rose, be sure to caution him that running is out of the question."

"Oh, he won't be going anywhere," Rose said, her eyes darkening slightly. "He has a lot of people to answer to."

Edward took off with me through the trees, only stopping once we reached the edge of the tree line. "We'll need to walk like humans from here to the townhouse," he said softly, putting me onto my feet.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged my body against his. His arm wound around my back and we walked that way through the snow and into the townhouse. Once he closed the door, he took me into his arms again and ran me into our room.

As he put me down in the bathroom, I realized for the first time that my hair and clothes were damp from all of the snow. I looked up at Edward, marveling at how careful he was being with me. I was expecting to see his full wrath, but all I saw was love and tenderness as he helped me out of the damp clothes.

My curiosity got the better of me and I blurted out the question. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Would you prefer me to be?" he chuckled, while turning on the bath water.

"Well, no, but I still don't understand."

"Even unconscious people still have thoughts. Emmett was thinking about how he should have listened to you and left you alone in our room. It was clear that you didn't go willingly with him."

"And this morning?"

His eyes darkened slightly, but his smile remained. "I was more focused on what the consequences could have been than on what had actually happened. And it was something that most likely would not have happened if I hadn't been so overly cautious with you."

"Well, I found out the very hard way that I don't particularly care for snowboarding. I enjoy watching it much more."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Get into the tub, Bella. Enjoy the heat and relax yourself. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Emmett. I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, as he closed the bathroom door. I was glad that Edward wasn't mad at me, but I had a feeling Emmett wasn't going to be so lucky.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Dun-dun-dun! Will Emmett survive the talk with Edward with his arms still attached?? HeHe!


	58. 57E Chapter6

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullens spend Christmas at Snowshoe Mountain in West Virginia

**Christmas 6 – Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. I made it a little longer for you guys and threw in a Lemon for the heck of it – Like you people mind! You all know you want Edward for yourself (or Emmett, Jasper, or Carlisle depending on who you fancy).**

I took my time walking down the stairs, letting Emmett squirm as he watched me approach. His thoughts betrayed the calm exterior he was trying to put forth. From the panic in his mind, I guessed that Rose and Esme had already had a few choice words with him. Rose and I had agreed earlier that we would allow Emmett to think that I was going to harm him for stealing Bella.

I put my hands out in front of me and cracked my knuckles while scowling at my brother as I came down the last few stairs and entered the living room area.

Emmett gulped audibly and took a step back. "Edward." '_Please let someone come out here and calm him down. I really don't want to go through the pain of having my arms ripped off and put back on._'

"Emmett," I replied, holding my head up high and keeping myself tense. "We need to talk, Emmett."

"Talk is good. As long as we're talking with our mouths and not so much with your fists, little brother." '_Where is everyone? Edward never just talks with his mouth. Crap! Look at how black his eyes are._'

"Emmett, I really don't think you're in the position to be making jokes right now," I warned him, taking a step closer as I rolled up one of my sleeves. My body was slightly vibrating from the tension in my muscles as I held back the urge to pounce my idiot brother.

"Would it help at all if I told you just how sorry I am?" he asked, taking another step back. '_Four more steps until I'm near the window. Would he throw me out of it? Or should I throw myself out of it, just to get away? He'd just catch up to me and then Esme would be even more upset with me. No, I'll just stand my ground. Yeah, that's it. It won't be that bad._'

"It might," I replied. "But probably not," I added, rolling up my other sleeve. My forearms flexed from my anger as my hands clenched into fists.

Emmett took another step back. "Edward, you know I would never purposefully put Bella in danger." '_Please believe me. Please believe me. Please believe me. Shit! His eyes just turned darker. Gotta get out of here._'

Emmett tried to run around the couch, but I pounced on my brother, knocking him to the floor, and kneeling on his back with his arm drawn up behind his head. His other arm was pinned beneath his body.

"Funny thing about you, Emmett, is that you _never_ do anything you shouldn't, on purpose. It's always an accident with you," I snarled, right next to his ear.

"Edward, can we please talk about this without anyone losing any arms?" '_I really think he's going to do it this time. He's actually going to leave me armless. Where the heck is Rose?_'

"You know, it's been awhile since I've been this angry with you. I think you've forgotten just how capable I am of taking you down. Maybe I should remind you." I wrenched his arm further up behind him.

"Shit! Edward! Please!" Emmett pleaded. "Edward, seriously, I swear to you that I will never do anything like that again."

"You _will_ keep your hands off of my wife. If she tells you to leave her alone, you will do it," I commanded.

"What if I'm trying to save her life?"

"Emmett," I roared, letting my eyes turn even blacker. I wrenched his arm further, my own shirt splitting at the shoulder seams as I forced his fist to touch the back of his neck.

"Okay. You just ripped your shirt by pulling on my arm. How is this talking?" Emmett asked.

"Do you think this is funny?" I hissed, lowering my face to his.

"I swear, I'm not being funny."

"Honestly, Emmett, I think you enjoy enraging me. I think you like to push me just to see if I really have it in me to rip your damn arms off. Let me assure you of something, _dear_ brother. If you _ever_ take my wife against her will again, and it is not to save her life, you had better pray I don't find you."

"Edward, I really and truly do not need a demonstration of your anger and strength. I _know_ what you are capable of."

"Oh, no, Emmett. You haven't the faintest idea of what I am truly capable of. You might have seen me angry in the past, but that was before Bella, before the most important thing in my entire existence. Put her in danger again and I will show you just what lengths I'm willing to go to in order to protect her. Bella has been worried about going to Italy all these months, when Italy should be worried about _me_ coming to _them_. I will not tolerate _anyone_ putting my Bella at risk," I hissed, right into his ear.

"I swear I'm not joking when I say this, but Edward, you are freaking the hell out of me right now."

"Your point?" I asked, digging my knee into the middle of his back.

"Shit! Edward! Please, man!"

"Did you have a point, Emmett?"

"If I did, I forgot it. Look, could you just rip my arm off and let this be over with? The anticipation alone is killing me. If I was human, I would have pissed my pants by now."

I fought hard to keep my face controlled and hide the smirk that wanted to come out. I covered it up by growling deep in my chest. "You want me to end this, Emmett?"

"Not in the very permanent, forever kind of ending, Edward, because I really love my wife, and our whole family, and I would seriously like to keep living with all of you."

"What have you learned today, Emmett?" I growled.

"Keep my hands off of Bella, stop laughing on mountaintops, and rocks propelled forward with enough force can knock a vampire out."

I jumped off of Emmett and moved over to the sofa, sitting down on the arm of it. I looked down at my shirt, taking a close look at the busted seams; Alice would probably have something to say about it before the night was over.

Emmett slowly sat up, rotating the arm I had been keeping behind his back. "Why aren't you ripping off my arms?"

"Rose and I talked," I said, glaring at him still. "We've come to an agreement to spare her the whining that would accompany me removing your arms. You are banned from playing pranks of any sort for the next six months. You are banned from challenging and betting for three months. And I believe Rose and Esme have already explained your other punishments."

"Yes," he sighed, looking away from me. "It's going to be a very lonely existence for me for awhile."

"Maybe it will help you refocus on what's truly important, and to keep you from acting like a thirteen year old."

Emmett nodded his head and then looked up at me. "Bella didn't get hit by anything, did she? Not like me with the rock?"

"No, Emmett. You shielded her from harm. And that is the real reason that I am leaving your arms attached. Had she come to any type of harm, this conversation would have ended very differently."

"So it's over? This is all you're going to do? Just yell and threaten me?"

"Would you like something more permanent?" I growled, moving toward him.

"No, no!" Emmett yelled, jumping to his feet and backing away from me. "This is just fine, Edward. In fact, if this is over, I'll go start on some of my punishments for Rose and Esme," Emmett said, quickly fleeing the room.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Thank you, Edward," Rose said softly, entering the room. '_It must have been very hard to not hit him._'

I snorted. "Harder than I can explain to you, especially with the way he talks. I never know if he's being serious or if he's trying to piss me off some more."

"If he's smiling in any way, he's trying to aggravate you. But just now, he was truly frightened of you. Hell, I wasn't even in trouble with you and I was afraid."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Rose." I looked up at her. "Was there even a point? Is he actually going to listen this time?"

"Edward, he's a slow learner, but with the punishments we have lined up for him, I'm sure we will all be seeing a calmer, more thoughtful version of Emmett. Not that I don't love the big bear just as he is, but we certainly can't have him taking off with Bella and getting her buried under snow."

"No," I chuckled. "I really don't want to repeat that again."

"Well, I'm going to go find out where he's hiding and get him started on one of his punishments. You should go up and see Bella. I'm sure she's curious as to whether or not Emmett survived your talk with him."

"Yes, and I still need to speak with her about this morning's incident."

"Edward, remember that she's young when compared to us."

"Alice told me the same thing earlier. I'll do my best to keep that in mind." I stood up and headed toward the stairs. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I like being an ally with you much better than fighting against you."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, it's not so bad. Just don't bring home anymore humans, okay?"

"I have everything I'll ever need and she's right upstairs."

"Then what are you still talking to me for?" Rose teased, grinning. "Get upstairs."

I smiled and nodded before heading up the stairs and into the room Bella and I shared. I entered the bathroom and found Bella still in the tub, resting her head against the side with her eyes closed.

"I didn't hear any blood curdling screams, so either Emmett is alive or you took him far away to have your 'talk'," Bella said softly.

I chuckled as I knelt down next to the tub, brushing a few strands of wet hair from her face. "He's alive."

She turned her head and opened her eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"I know. But Bella, you really have to stop trying to prove yourself to me. I don't need it. I already know you are the bravest, smartest, and fiercest woman I know, whether you can do everything perfectly or not. You have your own unique way of accomplishing things, and I happen to like you just as you are. You never need to feel as though you have to prove anything to me."

"I just wanted to show you that I was ready to try something more."

"Then you should have talked to me about it instead of doing something dangerous and stupid."

"You're not always the most receptive listener."

"That may be true, but I would hope you would still give me the chance, before writing me off. And personally, I think I've become a lot more receptive over the last couple of years."

"I know. I should talk to you to get your reaction, instead of imagining what it will be."

"That would be preferable," I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Your cheek is warm."

"I had my head under the water before you came in."

I lifted her hand from the water and locked our fingers together. "You know, when you were human and you would do that, part of me worried that you would drown."

"Drown in the tub? Seriously, Edward?"

"You were quite the danger magnet, love."

"Still am apparently," she pouted.

"At least you're more durable now and I don't have to worry so much about losing you. But honestly, there's no way I'll ever stop worrying about you completely. You mean too much to me. When something like this morning happens, I'm never angry with _you_, just your choices. Bella, I don't think I can accurately convey to you what my life would be like if I ever lost you. You call my behavior overprotective, but Bella, it's really self-preservation, because without you, I would certainly cease to exist."

"You would think I could understand that, seeing as how worried I was for you, already knowing you were practically invincible."

"Yes, but knowing and understanding are two different things. Your human mind couldn't grasp the concept of just how truly durable I was simply because of your own human frailty."

"And since I'm not a normal vampire, and I'm not as durable as you, you worry for me."

"Exactly."

Bella sighed and sat up in the tub. "The water's getting cold."

I stood up and grabbed a towel for her. After wrapping it around her body, I pulled her from the tub and set her on her feet.

"Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me.

"You're welcome," I replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You should get dressed now."

"Are we staying in for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I think that's best. Don't you?"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to change if I put my pajamas on now."

"I was thinking we could take out your laptop and start looking into concerts."

Bella lifted her head up and smiled at me. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll get the laptop turned on and ready while you dress."

We walked out of the bathroom together and then set about our separate tasks. I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, with the computer on my lap. I looked up to see Bella grinning wickedly at me and biting her lower lip. She sauntered over to the end of the bed and then slowly crawled up toward me.

"You really need to stop that," I warned her.

"Stop what?" she asked, sounding much more innocent than she was being.

"I have your laptop in my hands, love. I'd hate for any misfortune to come to it because you made me lose my self control."

"You've got plenty of control, Mr. Cullen, so I better not find a single mark on that laptop." She slowly lifted her upper body, making sure I looked down her tank top, before sitting back on her legs.

"Bella," I sighed, shaking my head at her. Now that she knew I wasn't mad at her, she was trying to be playful.

She lightly kissed my cheek. "See? Perfect self control."

I chuckled and pulled her against my side, shifting the laptop so she could see the screen. I pointed to the line that I wanted her to see.

"Spill Canvas! Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I know it's a band we both like. And with it being so close to Valentine's Day, I figured it would be an acceptable gift."

"Absolutely. Oh, but this might be a bad idea," she said, looking up at me through her lashes. She was absolutely trying to kill me today. First the tree, then the avalanche, and now she was being coy. "The last time we had their CD playing, you attacked me," she giggled. "That would not be good at a concert full of humans."

"I promise not to attack you at the concert."

"So does that mean you'll be doing it before or after?" she asked, in a seductive tone.

"Isabella, you are going to cause me to crush your laptop."

"I'm not doing anything, Edward," she giggled again. "So are we going to go alone, or with everyone else?"

"I was thinking we could go alone this time. I know it will be easier for you to use your power if you aren't trying to focus on blocking humans, while letting our siblings in at the same time. There are rules, though," I cautioned her.

"Seriously, Edward? Rules?" she cried.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, leaving her no room to argue.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Then here are the rules. Number one, you are hunting before we leave and as soon as we get home. Number two, you are only going to dampen the voices. You are not to try to completely block everyone there. Number three, if you feel weak at all, you will tell me right away and we will leave. If I find out you risked yourself over a concert, I will stop your training sessions."

"I agree to your rules, but with one exception."

"I'm listening," I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"If everything goes fine and I'm still stuffed from feeding before we left, you don't fuss if I only drink a little when we get home. I'll even let you have Jasper check to see if I'm feeling tired."

"I accept your compromise."

"I love when we compromise!" Bella cried, clapping her hands together and bouncing on the bed. "Click the button. Buy our tickets, Edward," she urged.

I chuckled and shook my head as I clicked the areas on the screen and purchased our two tickets. "It's in New York, so I thought we could spend the night in a hotel near the concert. Is that alright?"

"That sounds perfect, Edward. Can we stay somewhere with one of those huge whirlpool tubs?"

"What happened to the lecture about extravagant hotel rooms?"

"You can't do it all the time, but this is a special occasion. Our first concert together, and it's also the first one ever for both of us!"

"Alright. Let's see where we will be staying." I pulled up a list of hotels and Bella and I looked through the pictures of the accommodations each one offered.

"I think we should stay at the Ritz Carlton near Central Park," Bella stated, pointing at the screen.

"The Royal Suite would be perfect."

"Are there pictures?"

"Not of that particular one, but I have stayed there before. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Then book it."

I stared at her for a second. "Why are you letting me spoil you so easily?"

"Because it's not about me," she replied, pressing her hands against my face. "It's about us. This is something we're doing as husband and wife, together."

"But it's only a concert, Bella."

"No, it's not. Don't you understand? All I want is to be with you, and to feel like your equal in some small way. That's what this is. I will be helping you to experience something you could never do on your own, just as you've done for me countless times."

I could only stare at her, my beautiful, loving angel of a wife. She kissed me softly before releasing my face.

"Book our trip, Edward," she said, pointing at the laptop.

I put the laptop down on the floor and took her into my arms instead, holding her tightly against me while pressing my cheek to hers. "I love you so very much, Isabella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she sighed, her sweet breath swirling around my head.

I moved my head and kissed her neck softly. "You are so completely amazing."

**BELLA'S POV:**

I moved so that I was sitting on his lap. I kissed his lips softly. "I love you." I moved my head under his chin. "I love your messy hair." I made the opening in his shirt wider and kissed the newly exposed portion of his chest. "I love your eyes." I opened a second button on his shirt and kissed this new skin. "I love how they get misty when I tell you I love you." I moved onto the next button and part of his chest. "I love the mischievous glint that appears in them when you want me." Another button and another kiss… "I love how much of a gentleman you can be." This was the last button, but certainly not the last kiss. "I love when you lose control." I moved his shirt off his shoulders and kissed his lips. "And I love when you are sweet and tender. So as you can see, there are many things I love about you." I rubbed my thumbs against his temples. "And I have never regretted my choice to be with you forever, not even for a single second, even while missing my parents."

I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the side as I pressed my chest against his and kissed his lips again. "You know another thing I love?" I whispered. "The way we fit together, like two puzzle pieces made perfectly for just each other."

I suddenly found myself beneath him, feeling every inch of his body pressed against mine. His eyes shimmered with love and tenderness.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you, Edward Cullen."

"You are mine forever and I love you."

I smiled, a little shocked at how much control I still had left. Between my training and all I'd been through lately, I seemed to be gaining more and more control, as well as confidence. He smiled brightly, realizing I was still in control.

"You will let go once in awhile, won't you?" he teased, slowly lowering his head to mine.

"Only when you do."

"Not tonight," he whispered, shaking his head just enough to cause a few of his untidy locks to fall near his eyes.

I brushed the hair away from his forehead. "And what do have planned for tonight?"

He kissed my cheek sweetly. "Very gentlemanly conduct on my part. Slow and tender."

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "That's not gentlemanly conduct! That's torture, Edward Cullen style!"

"Oh, I have my own style?"

"Stop acting like you don't know just how completely you dazzle me." I pulled his head down and gave his lips a quick kiss. "You know, if anyone ever wrote a book about our life, there would be throngs of women dreaming about you and your romantic ways."

"I highly doubt that," he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

I started to describe him, running my hands over each part as I talked about it. "One paragraph alone should be devoted to your perfectly sculpted chest, each exquisite muscle so well-defined. And there should be another for your strong, protective arms, and how amazingly comforting they are. And definitely one for your eyes; so beautiful and so intense, and so easily capable of melting my heart and turning my bones spongy. And let's not forget your messy hair, that's so much fun to mess up even more. Of course, we wouldn't be able to talk about your other attributes or the poor human women would drop dead right away just from the description."

"Bella, you are absurd," he sighed, kissing my cheek softly.

"Nope. Just in love with you."

"If there were ever such a book, I would be even more grateful that men generally don't read."

"And why is that?"

"Because once they read the paragraphs describing my goddess wife, they would all be looking for you."

"Yeah, right," I snorted.

His hands started moving as he spoke. "Your beautiful heart-shaped face alone is enough to capture any man's attention, especially with the way those luscious lips of yours beg to be kissed. Lord help them all if you decide to pout. Then, we have your eyes, so golden and deep; little pools to drown in and lose all thought. I should know, it happens to me all the time." He lifted my arm and kissed each of my fingertips. "And these little hands of yours. You know just how to set every nerve on fire with the barest of touches, leaving behind only one way to quench the desire that burns brightly."

"Oh, but I know my protective vampire husband would never let something like that get out. I'm pretty sure he wants to be the only person to ever know what my touch feels like," I replied, trying to keep a straight face.

A growl came from deep within him and the vibration of it rippled across our joined skin. "Just mine."

"Thought so," I chuckled.

"Just because I'm not willing to allow anyone else to know the parts of you that I do, doesn't mean I'm not right, Isabella. You are absolutely perfect and every inch of you is beautiful." He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly, but making sure I could feel his love and desire just as strongly as if he had kissed me roughly.

As he deepened the kiss, finding my tongue with his, I moved my arms around his back. I gently trailed my fingertips up and down the well-defined muscles of his back and shoulders. He moaned into my mouth and I was very pleased with his reaction. I moved my hands between us and repeated my technique across his abs and right above his waistband. When I passed my fingertips right above his waistband, his entire body shivered, and I smiled at having affected him so much.

"Bella," he whispered, kissing the hollow behind my ear. "You're driving me crazy right now."

"That's sort of the plan, honey," I said, trailing my fingertips across his torso, earning another moan from him.

My hands were instantly above my head, locked together in one of his hands. He smirked before beginning to assault my neck and chest with those wonderful kisses where the tip of his tongue grazed my skin. My body instantly responded, craving more of his touch as my desire for him skyrocketed.

He let go of my hands, but it was only so he could grip my sides as he continued his kisses across my chest, giving equal attention to both of my breasts. His mouth moved across my skin, covering every inch of my flat stomach, and I couldn't keep myself from arching further into his touch. I felt his lips curl up into a smile against the skin beneath my belly button.

He pulled my pants just a little ways down my hips and then licked from one hip to the other.

"Edward, stop teasing, please," I begged, already breathless from his wonderful torture.

"Don't worry, my love, I will take care of all of your needs," he whispered against my skin, as he slowly peeled away my jeans and underwear, trailing kisses down my legs. He looked down over my naked form and shook his head slightly. "Absolutely stunning."

"Your turn," I said, pointing at his jeans.

"As you wish, wife," he said, grinning wickedly. He stood up, removing his remaining clothing, and then crawled above me again. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." As he lowered his head to kiss me, I realized he'd forgotten something. "Edward, you put the laptop down before you booked our room."

"I'll get to it later," he whispered, his lips just millimeters from mine. "Right now, I have a wife to worship and please."

As usual, Edward was true to his word. He slowly slipped inside of me, causing sweet torture and moans on both of our parts. His kisses and his thrusts continued at that achingly slow pace, making every sensation seem more powerful than the last. By the time we found our releases, we were both panting and shivering from his efforts. We held each other for a long time afterward, neither of us moving, except for our lips, as we whispered loving words to each other. It was certainly not how I had expected the night to go, but there was nothing that could have made it more perfect.

For the first time in nearly two months, the only emotion I felt was love, and it was all for my wonderful husband. I would make sure he enjoyed his first concert, and I would do it while being safe. We would have a wonderful night together and I couldn't wait!


	59. 58Em Emmett

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A special chapter in Emmett's POV.

I woke up. That was the first weird thing, because…well…I've been a vampire for a long time and we don't "wake up" because we never sleep.

The second weird thing was that I was on the ground. But Rose was right next to me so whatever was going on couldn't be too bad. I sat up, looking around me. Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice…yep, my memory was working. This was my family—except Edward and Picky weren't here…Oh, shit!

"Emmett?" Rose asked, rubbing my arm gently.

Oh, I was in big trouble. Rose rubbing my arm like that was the calm before the storm. Maybe I could butter her up a little. "Hi, honey."

"Emmett, do you know where you are and what's going on?" Carlisle asked, ever the concerned father and doctor. I had a feeling I was going to be seeing a lot of him before the day was over, especially after Edward was done with me.

"I think so," I replied. "We're at Snowshoe Mountain, right?"

"Now that we know you're okay…" Rose said, her smile turning into a frightening scowl. Her hand flew up and connected with the side of my face before I realized it was even moving. "What the hell has gotten into you? Stealing Bella? Messing with Alice's visions? Nearly causing Edward to have that damn heart-attack he's always going on about? Scaring the life out of Esme? And then poor Jasper having to try to calm all of us down! What the hell were you thinking, Emmett Cullen?"

"Um…I wasn't?" I answered, hoping to play the dumb card to get out of some of this trouble.

"Don't you play stupid with me," Rose hissed. "I know better! You aren't talking to naïve, little Bella who thinks you're just a big, loveable goof. I'm your _wife_ and I know _you_!"

"Fine," I relented, hanging my head and putting on my best sad face, praying it would bring me some mercy. "I found out Bella was the one to set me up and get me grounded by Esme. So I thought if I got her in trouble with Edward for snowboarding after the skiing mishap this morning, it would be fair payback."

"Carlisle, can vampires be retarded? Because if not, I'm at a loss for what's wrong with my husband," Rose announced, glaring at me.

"Is it my turn yet?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice. I need a break," Rose said, stepping away from me.

The little spiky haired vampire stalked toward me and I found myself actually afraid of the look on her face. Alice's tawny eyes flamed black as she bared her teeth at me. "If you ever screw with my vision again, you'll never screw anything—or anyone—again."

"Alice, let's not do anything that ruins _my_ existence," Rose cautioned. "I'm sure you can find other ways to make him feel like less of a man."

"Before this conversation gets any uglier, I would like to have my say," Esme announced. "Then you girls can go back to threatening him."

"Esme, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand," I told her, as she slowly approached me.

"Emmett, I'm sure that's true, however, it does nothing to help the situation. You put your sister in danger and terrified your brother," Esme stated. "You have been with Rose for a long time now, and even before the two of you were together, you knew how strong she was. Edward has never had that luxury, because when Bella and he found each other, she was a frail human. Not to mention that she has only been a vampire for a short while, and is still not as durable as the rest of us. I am going to do something that I never thought I would do to any of my children, but, Emmett, I think you need it."

"Esme?" I questioned, hoping for more of an explanation.

"Jasper," Esme said softly.

I was suddenly filled with a fear so intense that I couldn't move, speak, or even think correctly. I felt like a part of me had gone missing and I would never find it again, never be happy again, and all I wanted was to be able to cry to let some of the anguish out. I did the only thing I could; I leaned my head back and let the pain out in a piercing howl.

"That's enough, Jasper," Esme stated. She knelt next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "_That_ is what you made your brother feel today. That is why he will be angry with you for a long while. It is also why Rose and I will have many forms of punishment for you. And Emmett, if you ever let Edward find out that this was shared with you, _I_ will be the one seeking revenge. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Esme," I replied, my head hanging in true shame this time. I really had gone too far. I would never purposefully make my brother feel that way. I loved Edward. I would do anything for him, and even more so for Bella.

"Your father and I will take our leave now, but know that you and I are far from done talking, Emmett," Esme cautioned me.

"Yes, Esme," I answered. Once our parents were gone, I turned toward my brother. "Jasper, is that really how I made Edward feel?"

"Emmett, that was only a fraction of how he felt," Jasper replied.

"And whatever he does to you for this, you will completely deserve it," Rose told me. "Emmett, I love you with all my heart, but I can't possibly stick up for you based on the way you acted today. You knew Edward was already upset from this morning."

"Edward's always upset," I replied, waving my hand.

Suddenly, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were sitting on different parts of my body, pinning me to the ground.

"You're such an ass when it comes to Edward," Alice hissed. "You don't understand anything about why he acts the way that he does."

"Emmett, you're the only vampire with short-term memory. I can't believe you're acting like you already forgot the miniscule taste of his pain that I _just_ gave you," Jasper fumed.

"It's not short-term memory, Jasper," Rose said. "It's Emmett's ability to push away ugly things. He did the same thing when Edward went to Italy. He acted like Bella and Alice were just going to collect him from a nice vacation."

"That's not true," I yelled. "I just don't think there's any point in dwelling on bad stuff. And Edward's just too overprotective."

"Emmett, that's between Bella and Edward, not _you_," Alice screamed. "Yes, you are Bella's big brother and that's an important role, but they are husband and wife and their decisions, together, outrank what you want and what you think."

"Since when do you follow that line of thinking, Alice?" I fussed. "Rosalie and you are always trying to tell Bella what to do."

"No," Rose said firmly. "In the beginning, we did that. But Esme had a long talk with us about there being a line between being helpful siblings, and hurting Bella's marriage to Edward. We only give Bella advice these days, and we do not give her a hard time if she decides not to take it."

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked, as the three of them finally got off of me.

"Edward took Bella back to the townhouse to get her out of her wet clothes," Alice informed me. "He wants to talk to you. It will be much better for you if you head home before he comes looking for you."

"Come on, Emmett," Rose said, pulling me to my feet. "Let's get you home so Edward can have his talk with you."

I reluctantly set off with Rose, keeping pace with her all the way back to the townhouse. As we ran through the forest, she filled me in on a few of the stricter rules I was going to be forced to abide by as part of my punishment.

Once we were outside of the front door, I turned to my wife. "Do you know what he has planned for me?"

"No, and I'm glad I'm not a mind reader because I do _not_ want to know the many different ways he is envisioning your death," Rose replied.

"If he really does end up killing me, I just want you to know that I'll always love you, Rosie. I'm really sorry for what I did. And if I do die, don't hold it against him since this was my fault."

"Emmett, get your ass in the house and deal with Edward. I don't think he will permanently kill you. But I can't guarantee you won't be severely maimed until you heal."

I nodded my head and entered the house. I walked over to the fireplace, listening closely for any sounds in the house. I could hear Edward and Bella, but I couldn't make out their words. I turned to ask Rose if she could, but she had completely vanished.

The sound of shoes on the stairs made me turn my head toward them, taking in a sight I did not want to see…Edward with black eyes. Dude, my brother was pissed!

**EmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEm**

The door slowly swung open, revealing my wife. She had a small smirk on her face, but her eyes were still fierce. "Emmett, what are you doing in the pantry?"

"Hiding from Edward."

"Why are you hiding in the pantry?"

"He's a vampire," I shrugged. "Who expects a vampire to check out a pantry?"

Rose laughed, her eyes relaxing and slightly sparkling. "You are entirely too much sometimes, Emmett."

"So, is Edward around?" I asked cautiously. Sure, he'd let me up from the floor, but he'd also split his shirt when he was holding me down. I hadn't made Edward that mad since…well…_never_! That was really the angriest I had ever made him.

"No, I think we've seen the last of him for the night. I think Bella and he have a few things to work out between the two of them."

"Well, if anyone can help that boy get rid of his frustration, it would be her."

"Emmett," Rose growled.

"For once, I seriously didn't mean that in a dirty way, Rosie. I meant that way she has of just touching his arm and getting him to calm down."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Emmett. Now, come out of the pantry. I have the first punishment ready for you."

"Where am I going?"

"To the kitchen table," Rose said, leading the way.

I followed behind her, taking the seat she pointed out for me. There was a stack of papers in front of my seat and a pen.

"Emmett, your first punishment is to write lines. I will tell you what your lines are in a moment. You will write them five hundred times, and you are _not_ allowed to use your vampire speed."

"Rose, that's going to take all night!" I whined.

"You could use the distraction since you aren't allowed anywhere near me for the next month."

I thought about saying something, but for once, I decided to keep my mouth shut. I was in enough trouble already. "What are my lines, Rose?"

"Get your pen ready." Rose waited patiently for me to be ready. "Your first line is: 'I will not steal Bella.' Your second line is: 'I will not mess with Alice's vision.' And finally, your third line is: 'I will not torture Edward.'"

"Hey, that's not what I was trying to do!" I fussed.

Rosalie's glare shut me up quickly. "Start on your lines, Emmett. I will be working on a list of rules for you while you do that. Esme wants to post the list up so that everyone can help make sure you are abiding by them."

I somehow managed to control myself and not roll my eyes. I mean, I understand I was wrong for stealing Bella. I understand Edward freaked out and got really worried. But everything had turned out fine and I just didn't think all of this was necessary.

Then again, I had never been in this much trouble with the family before. And this time, it really was the whole family that was upset with me. And if what Jasper made me feel was only a fraction of Edward's pain…I shook my head, not wanting to finish that thought. I had always considered myself to be the one that broke up the tension, not caused it.

"Emmett, why aren't you writing?" Rose asked.

"Oh, sorry, babe. I was thinking about something. I'll get right back on it."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I…Look, don't get even more upset with me, but I'm not sure all of this punishment stuff is necessary."

"Emmett, if you could redo this afternoon, what would you change about it?"

My mouth answered before my brain even processed the questioned. "I would have made sure Bella didn't fall with the snowboard still attached to her shoes." My eyes widened as I realized what I had just blurted out.

Rose gave me a satisfied smile. "That is why the punishments are necessary."

**EmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEm**

"Everyone!" Esme called.

We all headed into the living area to see what was going on. Rose was a little impressed with the way I had been writing my lines without complaining so she actually let me hold her hand.

"Thank you all for coming," Esme said, smiling at all of us. "Rose and I have come up with a list of rules for Emmett and in order to help him stay on the right path, we are going to post them for all of us to see them and be reminded of them. If anyone sees Emmett breaking a rule, please notify either Rose or myself right away. Rules with time limits will be scratched off as they are completed. If anyone has an idea for a rule we missed, please let us know."

Esme pointed toward the wall, where two, white poster boards were hanging. We all walked closer to the boards, and I read over the rules for the first time.

Not allowed to touch anyone without permission (unless in danger) – permanent rule

Not allowed to use nicknames for three months

Must say one nice thing to every family member everyday for three months

No betting or challenging for three months

No pranks for six months

No video games for one month

Not allowed to touch Rose for one month

No swearing for three months

No wrestling for one month

No television for one month

No magazines for one month

No driving any type of vehicle for one month

Must do everything at a human's pace, except when hunting (unless in danger) – three months

No grizzlies for one month

No games of any sort, unless it is a family game night for three months

Not allowed to attend any parties for six months

Not allowed to go to the mall, unless it is a family outing for three months

Not allowed to incite any arguments or challenges among other family members for three months

Oh, they were good! Rose and Esme were damn good! They had not only banned me from stuff, but banned the loopholes, too! I had no idea just how right I was earlier when I had told Edward that it was going to be a lonely existence for me.

"Emmett, do you have any questions about the rules?" Esme asked, a satisfied smile on her face. I must have looked as shocked as I felt.

I managed to shake my head 'no' for her.

"Good. Carlisle and I are going out for a walk. We'll see you children in a couple of hours," Esme announced, as Carlisle helped her into her coat.

I looked around for Edward, wanting to apologize again, but he had already disappeared with Bella again.

"Emmett."

I looked in the direction my name had come from, seeing Edward standing at the top of the stairs in his pajama bottoms.

"You were thinking that you wanted to talk to me."

"Hey, if you're busy with Pi…Bella, then we can talk tomorrow."

Edward smirked as he came down the stairs. "Good catch."

"Thanks," I sighed, relieved that his eyes were gold and he had actually made a joke. This was the safe Edward.

"Let's step outside, Emmett," Edward chuckled.

I looked at him, wondering why he was laughing. He rolled his eyes and tapped his head. Oh, yeah. He'd heard that safe comment.

Once we were out on the back deck, Edward turned toward me, leaning against the railing. "What did you want to say, Emmett?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize again. I wasn't thinking of the consequences of my actions and I put Bella in danger, thereby putting you in danger. I forget that she's not as durable as the rest of us, and I'm sorry for that, because I know it never leaves your mind. So, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, and that I hope you'll let Bella know how sorry I am."

"Thank you for apologizing, Emmett. I will certainly pass that onto Bella."

"Are we okay, Edward?"

"No, Emmett. But if you follow those rules Rose and Esme came up with, I think we will be in time."

"I'll do my best. And thanks for leaving my arms attached. I bet writing all those lines would be murder with newly reattached limbs."

Edward chuckled and shook his head at me as he stood up to his full height. "Emmett, unless you have something more to say, I'm going back to my room and to my wife."

"Hey, I heard the girls talking the other day. You should pull your pants down lower on your hips. It drives Bella nuts when your pants look like they're about to fall off."

"Um…thanks, I think. But if you ever overhear something like that again, don't tell me about it."

"Sure, Edward," I said, patting his shoulder as we stepped into the house.

He growled and look down at my hand.

"Sorry! This is going to take some getting used to. Please don't tell Rose," I begged.

Edward nodded his head stiffly before walking away from me.

I let out a sigh of relief as I headed toward the kitchen, and Edward headed up the stairs. I happened to look up as he reached the landing and I caught him adjusting his pants. I smiled and kept walking, whistling to myself to keep my thoughts clear.

"What are you grinning about?" Rose asked, as I sat down.

"Edward let me apologize," I said, picking up my pen and starting on my lines again.

I screwed up today, but lucky for me, I had a family that loved me a lot and was willing to give me a chance to make it all up. A guy couldn't ask for anything more.

**EmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEmEm**

Alright, guys!! Leave me some reviews and let me know if you liked Emmett's POV!


	60. 59B On This Day

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Something special. And if this chapter does not meet expectations, we apologize, but we had editing issues. We're sure you guys will understand and forgive us…Or at least we hope so!

**On This Day**

About three things, I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was up to something. Second, there was going to be some sort of surprise. And third, everyone knew what was going on, except for me.

Edward had ushered me into the shower as soon as there had been a faint glimmer of light in the sky. He had refused to confirm _or_ deny that he was up to something, which meant that he definitely was.

As I showered, I racked my brain, trying to think of what could be special about this day that would require surprises and secrets. But I kept drawing a blank.

I sighed, admitting to myself that I was completely clueless, and turned off the shower. I stepped out, wrapping my towel around me. I grabbed another towel and started working on my hair. When I looked up, I noticed a note taped to the bathroom mirror. I walked over to it and took it down, smiling at Edward's beautiful handwriting. I opened the note to find three words written three times…I love you.

I stepped into the bedroom, ready to thank him for the note, but he was no longer on the sofa where he had been reading. In his place were three roses: one was lavender, one was a deep burgundy, and one was orange. There was a little note sitting with the flowers and I picked it up to read it.

_To My Beautiful Bella,_

_I picked these three roses because I believe them to fit you best. The deep burgundy represents unconscious beauty and your stubborn refusal to see yourself as the beautiful woman that you are. The lavender rose represents enchantment, which is very fitting because I was absolutely under your spell from the moment I saw you. And for your final rose, I chose orange because it is the color of desire and there are so many things that I crave in regards to you—your love, your laugh, your smile, your company, your gentle soul and loving heart, and as always, your touch._

_Once you finish reading this, please go to Alice's room. Our sisters are waiting for you._

_I love you with all of my heart and soul, Edward_

The last line of his note affected me the most. I had always worried that I would never get Edward to believe he had a soul, but now I was able to see, in writing, that my Edward finally believed it. And he had the nerve to constantly talk about how _I_ didn't see myself clearly.

I finished drying my hair, put on my undergarments and robe, and then went to find my sisters. I could hear them talking quietly, but not the actual words. As usual, before I could even completely lift my hand to knock, the door was flung open by a beaming Alice.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Alice," I laughed. "I don't suppose you want to tell me what my husband is up to this morning?"

"Now, Bella, you know I can't," Alice replied with a wicked smile.

"Can't or won't?" I challenged.

"Both," Rosalie chuckled from inside the room.

Alice took hold of my arm and pulled me into her room. "We have to get busy if we want to make it to school on time."

"Yes, because that is such a worry with the way you guys drive," I said sarcastically.

They both ignored me as they pushed me down into the chair I had dubbed 'Seat of a Thousand Tortures'. Although, with Alice around, I probably should have made that a much higher number.

"So, Bella, do you have any _theories_ about what might be going on today?" Rose asked, stressing the word 'theories' heavily.

"Yes, Bella," Alice chirped. "Do you have any _hypothesis'_ you'd like to share?"

"We can't tell you anything, but voicing your thoughts might help _dissect_ the problem," Rose said with an evil little smirk.

"Whatever is going on, I don't like it. You guys are acting way too strange," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Bella, you have such nice _roots_ to your hair," Alice announced.

I stared at her, trying to figure out where the heck that random thought came from. Normally, I was the one making random statements. And Rose wasn't helping things at all with the way she was snorting and chuckling. Rose was never this giddy.

"Is Jasper hiding around here?" I asked. "Rose is never this…joyful," I said, still unsure of the adjective I had chosen to describe our sister.

"No, Silly Bella," Alice laughed.

"There's a nickname I haven't heard in awhile," I chuckled.

"Edward really should have spent more time in the _lab_ and come up with a better nickname for you," Rose announced, before falling into another fit of giggles.

Alice ended up clutching her stomach and dropping the brush she had been holding, unable to contain her own laughter with the way Rosalie was laughing.

"What has gotten into you two?" I yelled, jumping up from the chair.

"Nothing," Alice chuckled.

"Nothing at all," Rose snorted.

"Okay. That's it. I'm doing my own hair and picking out my own clothes. I don't trust you two at all this morning," I huffed, stomping out of the bathroom.

"We're sorry!" Alice cried, grabbing me around the waist to stop me from leaving. "We promise to behave," she assured me, getting me to sit back down in the chair again.

"So, Bella, about those theories?" Rose questioned, as she controlled her smile. But the humor in her tawny eyes was unmistakable.

"I tried to think of something all morning, but I'm at a loss. Other than New Year's Day, I've never known January to be a special month for any reason. But then again, maybe it has something to do with a human memory that I don't have anymore. Either way, I'm sure it's just an excuse for Edward to spoil me."

"You're much too observant," Alice chuckled.

"Edward has said that a lot over of the years," I laughed. I turned my head slightly to see Rose's face. "Did you help him with the flowers?"

"Yes," Rose beamed. "Did you like them?"

"They were each very beautiful, and I really liked Edward's explanation of their meanings. Thank you for helping him with that," I told her.

"It was nice to get to help," Rose shrugged.

"Edward and Rose have become quite the little tag-team since Christmas," Alice chirped. "Who knew punishing Emmett would bring them so close?"

"I'm just glad Emmett is listening. I would hate to see what it would be like around here if Edward was still enraged with Emmett," Rose said. "At least now, Edward's only mildly annoyed."

"Yeah, the concept of the silent treatment is completely lost on Emmett," I chuckled.

"You know, he actually told Carlisle that he should schedule a hearing exam for Edward," Alice laughed.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked, grinning.

"He just shook his head and walked into his office," Alice replied.

"Emmett was worried the hearing problem had spread to Carlisle," Rose chuckled.

"At least I was able to convince Edward to stop ignoring Emmett in order to spare the rest of us," I said.

"How exactly did you convince him?" Rose asked, smirking.

"Another one of those see-through blue numbers had to die for a worthy cause," I chuckled.

"I told you we should have bought more," Rose said, pointing the curling iron at me.

"There's one left, so there's no reason to shop," I told them. "At least not right now." I knew Edward and I were going to New York by ourselves next month for the concert and I wanted to hold off on buying anything. I hoped that maybe we could use the time away to go to the store together because there was no way I was going with Edward _and_ our sisters. The teasing would never end from those two.

"I swear that boy has two completely different personalities living inside of him. He's got the early 1900's gentleman and then he's got the modern day teenager with hyperactive hormones," Alice noted.

"As long as Bella's not complaining, I don't think there's anything to worry about," Rose said.

"Definitely no complaints on my end," I laughed.

"All done," Alice chirped, turning the chair so that I could see my reflection in the mirror.

The make-up was very light, but Alice had put on a bit more blush than I was used to. It reminded me of how my cheeks would look around Edward when I was human. Rose had kept my hair straight, only curling the bottom tips lightly.

"Very nice, ladies. Thank you," I told them.

"It was really our pleasure," Rose said, as we all walked into Alice's bedroom.

"Normal clothes?" I squealed, quickly picking up the jeans and blue sweater from the bed. "I can actually wear these?"

"Yes," Alice laughed. "It's a school day, so I don't see the harm in dressing down a little. Just don't think this is going to happen everyday."

"I won't," I laughed, quickly putting the clothes on before Alice could change her mind. She was even letting me wear my blue sneakers.

"Now that you're dressed, Edward would like for you to meet him in your meadow," Alice instructed.

"You are to run half-way there, and then walk for the last half," Rose added. "And he will know if you cheat."

"That man," I growled. "It's not enough that he's surprising me. Oh, no! He has to try and kill me with the anticipation of it, as well."

Rose and Alice laughed as they pushed me out of Alice's room. I continued to grumble under my breath as I left the house and headed toward the meadow. By the time I started walking, I was mostly over my aggravation. Today had to be something special if Edward was surprising me before school even started.

I could already smell him from here and I couldn't wait to have his arms around me. It took all of my self control to keep walking and to not start running. I was so focused on Edward that I missed the other smells around me, and was completely taken by surprise when I stepped through the trees and into the meadow.

Standing in a loose semi-circle was my entire family: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and my Edward. My shock kept me from moving as I surveyed their smiling faces, trying once again to figure out what was going on.

Edward chuckled as he came over to me, taking my hands into his, and pulling me forward. "Have you figured it out yet, my love?"

I could only shake my head, which made Edward chuckle again.

"Isabella, three years ago today, I saw you for the first time," Edward said.

I gasped and he chuckled again. I looked at him and started laughing. "You're wearing the same outfit from that day."

"We would have put you in yours but I burned them long ago," Alice chuckled.

Edward pulled me closer, leading me over to our family as he spoke to me. "I had seen you in the minds of the students all morning long, but as soon as I saw you in the cafeteria, I knew their thoughts had not done you justice. But I was not on my best behavior that day and I have always regretted what happened in our biology class, knowing that you thought I hated you. It was not the first impression I wanted to leave you with. Since then, I have made many mistakes, but you always seem to find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I can't do anything else. I love you too much to ever be upset with you for long," I said, squeezing his hands.

"It's one of the things I love about you, Bella. You're so loving and forgiving to everyone, not just me," Edward said, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. "And because you are that way with everyone, we thought we would all tell you what it means to have you in our life."

Edward let me go and Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella," Carlisle said, his face beaming with a bright smile. "We decided to each tell you three things: what we are most grateful for, what we would change, and what we want you to know most. It took me a very long time to come up with my three, but I hope that you will understand why I chose them." He paused long enough to take one of my hands into both of his. "Bella, I am grateful for your stubbornness. Your refusal to give up on life in your darkest hour is the sole reason that both Edward and you are with us today. If you had not survived to bring him home from Volterra, our family would no longer exist. You see, Edward has always been the common thread among us, holding us all to each other, but it was thin and frail. When he left us to seek solitude, to try to ease his pain, we lived in the same house, but without that thread, we were scattered. We were not a true family. But once the two of you were returned to us, your love for Edward, and our family, pulled us together again, binding us tighter than we had ever been before."

Jasper had to use his gift to calm me at that moment, otherwise, I would have been a sobbing mess. And this was only the first of seven. I nodded, letting Carlisle know he could continue.

"The one thing I would change is that I would have listened to Esme and pressed Edward to talk to you sooner when he tried to ignore you at school. I should never have let my fear influence my choices, nor allowed my son and future daughter to be unhappy for so long. And finally, the one thing I want you to know most is that we _are_ a family. We are together in this life and we will celebrate every joy, honor every promise, and face every challenge _together_. There is no family without all eight of us." He kissed my forehead and released my hand, returning to his spot in the line.

Esme already looked as though she wanted to cry and when she came over to me, she pulled me into a fierce hug. Soon after, she pulled back slightly and smiled kindly at me. "Bella, dear, I am grateful for so many things with you that it was hard to pick just one. But I believe I managed to pick the most important one, which is that you complete Edward. You unlocked his heart and soul and by loving you, he learned to love everyone else in our family. Like Edward, I feel as though I made mistakes with you, but I do know the one I would absolutely change. I would not have you left behind, my daughter. I should have done more to convince Edward he was wrong to leave you, and if I still had been unable to change his mind, I should have stayed for you. And the one thing I want you to know most is that you have never, ever been a burden to this family."

I hugged Esme tightly and I knew the only reason the two of us weren't sobbing was because of Jasper. I wasn't sure how he was managing it, but I was glad he could. And hey, there were only five more to get through! Esme let me go and Rose stepped forward.

"You know, I figured my list should just be about things I would change, but we don't have all day, little sis," Rose said, getting everyone to laugh. "So I decided to keep it short and sweet instead. I am grateful that you gave your life up to give one to Edward. I thought he was happy before he knew you, but that was only because I was too focused on my own pain to ever see his. I wrote off all of his behavior as him being moody and a pain-in-the-ass. But seeing him with you in the last two years, there is no way to ignore the difference. There is a light in his eyes where only darkness once resided. There is a smile on his face instead of an unhappy scowl. And there is love in his heart where there had only been an empty shell before. You not only made the best choice for you, but for Edward as well. The one thing I would change is that I never would have called Edward that day. If not for my selfish actions, we would not be traveling to Italy this summer, and I will always regret that my actions brought those monsters into your life. The thing I want you to know most is that you are my sister in every way, and I will fight for you just as fiercely as I would for any other member of this family."

I couldn't take this anymore and needed to laugh. "I thought you said it was going to be short."

My joke worked and everyone laughed, making it easier for Jasper to lighten the overall mood. I was glad that Emmett was up next, knowing he would keep us all laughing for a bit.

Emmett bounded over and wrapped me up in a bear hug. "Ready for me, little sis?"

"Ready, Em," I chuckled.

"Okay, so I'm glad you aren't as clumsy anymore. While I miss laughing practically non-stop at your little mishaps, I know it eases Edward's mind to have you more durable." Emmett leaned down close and whispered in my ear so that no one else would hear. "Or doable from what I heard about a certain little blue number."

"Emmett," I laughed, slapping his arm hard.

"Stop singing that damn burger song in your head, Emmett," Edward warned him.

"Right, sorry," Emmett said, quickly. "I would change stealing you from your room at Snowshoe Mountain. I put you in danger for a stupid reason and that was unacceptable of me. I'm sorry."

"I know, Em," I told him, patting his big arm.

He smiled a big cheesy grin at me. "The last thing, the one that I want you to know the most, is that while I might be your big brother, _I_ look up to _you_. You have shown me what it means to put your family first, to be truly selfless, and how to love a person for who they are and not what they are. But I still say nothing stinks worse than mutt."

I laughed and hugged Emmett tightly. "Thank you. I needed that laugh."

"I know," he chuckled.

He released me from the hug and Rose quickly grabbed him up. I could hear her telling him that she was proud he hadn't made any sexual jokes. I chuckled to myself, wondering just how hard she would smack him if she knew what he had said to me earlier.

Jasper came over and put his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. "Edward's ideas always involve a lot of thought. I think you need to do more to distract him and spare the rest of us."

"Jasper!" I cried, slapping his arm.

"Hey, someone has to take up Emmett's slack," he laughed.

"You know, Jasper, next time you want help to surprise Alice, I think I'll be busy," Edward remarked. He was grinning too much to mean it, though.

"Come on, Jasper. The sooner we get this over with, the better off you'll be," I told him. "You'll be able to get a break from me and my roller-coaster emotions."

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "I am most grateful to you for accepting my Alice whole-heartedly. You became her best friend, bringing her so much joy and happiness. Through you, she was able to enjoy the human experiences she never had, something I could never give to her myself. I too, have many things that I wish I could change, but there's only one that would really be within my power. The one thing I would change is that I would not have left after your birthday. I have always felt that my leaving for Denali convinced Edward that you could never be safe near me. And the one thing I want you to know most is that your ability to forgive the ones you love saves us all from ourselves, time and time again. You forgave me for you birthday, eventually allowing me to forgive myself. You forgave Rosalie for her anger towards you, allowing her to gain a sister. You forgave us all for leaving you behind, giving us all someone new to love. And you forgave Edward for everything, allowing you both to have the incredible life that you do."

"Okay, if you were all going for making me an emotional wreck, you've managed quite nicely," I told them, smiling.

"We just wanted to see if we could get you to do something to add to your list," Rose chuckled. "We haven't added anything new in awhile."

"Not since you added that I was the first vampire to be afraid of drowning," I chuckled.

"Yeah, but you got over that not long after I wrote it," Rose said. "It's about time for something new."

"Enough teasing," Alice chirped, dancing over to me. "It's my turn."

"This should be interesting. I bet I know what you want to change…The amount of griping I do during Bella Barbie."

"Actually, you don't gripe that much anymore," Alice replied. "Bella, I am most grateful to you for trusting my brother enough to go to the meadow alone with him that first time. It was your faith in him that gave him the courage to trust himself to be near you, and to admit to himself, and you, that he loved you. The one thing I would change is that I would have kept my vision of you quiet until I had been able to verify what I thought I saw. We each bear a certain amount of responsibility for Edward ending up in Italy and you being exposed to the Volturi. That weight has never been, nor will ever be, yours alone to bear. Or Edward's, no matter how much he thinks it should." Alice shot a glance at Edward and he smirked slightly at her. She turned back to me and smiled again. "As for what I want you to know most, I want you to know how much I appreciate your friendship with Jasper. There are things that the two of you can share with each other that no one else will understand in the same way. By talking with you, he is able to lighten his burden and be a happier man, thereby making me a happier wife," Alice chuckled.

"Are you taking up some of Emmett's slack, too?" I teased, grinning at her.

Her tinkling laughter filled the small meadow as she danced back over to Jasper's side. And then there was one. Edward approached me slowly, as if he was afraid he would get close and I would disappear. When he finally reached me and took my hands into his, I could feel his entire body relax from my touch, and I knew that mine had just done the same thing. His golden eyes bore into mine, showing me the enormous range of emotions he was feeling. This moment felt too private to share. My family obviously felt the same because they left Edward and me alone in the meadow.

He sat down on the grass, and pulled me down into his lap, facing him. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Let me get back to you on that. I'm still reeling from everything that was said."

"They all blocked me, keeping me from knowing what they would say so that I would be surprised with you."

"What did _you_ think of what they all said?"

"I'm surprised that they all feel as responsible for Italy as you and I do. It's quite silly really."

"Yes, and taking the blame completely onto your shoulders isn't silly at all," I said sarcastically.

"You misunderstand me," he chuckled. "I mean it's silly for any of us to worry about who was at fault at which point. That doesn't change our present or future. You and I are together and I am convinced that everything will go smoothly in Italy."

I wasn't sure if I could have the confidence in that statement that Edward had, so I attempted to change the subject. "Why did you decide to mark this day this year?"

"We've been speaking so much about your past, working through your emotions and discovering how much of your human memories you still have. It's been an amazing experience to see our life together through your memories. It's shown me my mistakes in a much clearer way, but it also showed me the things that I did correctly."

"Like coming back and never leaving again," I said, interrupting him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, that was the right thing. So was marrying you and changing you."

"Wow. That's the first time you've ever said that. I mean, sure we've said that we don't regret it, but that was the first time you ever said it was the _right_ thing to do."

"I have a new perspective on things now. I was foolish to think I could ever be without you for a single second, much less continue living for an endless amount of time. I still would have preferred you to have a few more human experiences, but you would have been changed in the end regardless."

"I told you all along that I could never live without you. That was one of the reasons I believed you so easily. The fact that you could talk of a life without me…I could never do that with you. I am irrevocably in love with you and always have been."

Edward hugged me to his chest and held me close. "Are you ready to hear my three things?"

"Yes."

"I gave this a lot of thought, wanting to not only be honest, but to make sure I was keeping in mind all of the things I learned through your memories. I believe that all of my worst mistakes were made in the beginning, when I was so overwhelmed with my new emotions and I couldn't reconcile morally right with what was right for you. I can't really pick any one thing that I would change because there is so much I would do over again, so I am choosing to just apologize once again for all of my mistakes. I am sorry, Bella."

"As always, you are forgiven, Edward." I lifted my head and placed a kiss under his chin.

He chuckled and held me just a little tighter. "I am most grateful to you for loving me because you have brought lasting change to me, allowing me to be a man, and not the monster I feared I was. I have experienced so much with you, things that I never believed I would know personally, but only through books and movies. And I look forward to experiencing even more with you. The thing I want you to know most is that I have a deep respect for you and all that you have ever done for me, our family, and every other person that you have ever cared for and will ever care for. I have never known a single person to touch so many lives in such wonderful ways. I am in awe of you, my sweet Isabella."

I sat there for awhile, just looking into his eyes and processing his words. I could now see why he had gone last. If he had been the first to go, I would still have been focused on his words and would have missed everyone else's. I was sure Alice had helped make sure that didn't happen.

When I finally managed to organize my thoughts and find my voice, they both ended up being scattered as a small ray of sunshine found its way across Edward's face, making him sparkle. I brought my hands to his face and traced his features, while working to get my thoughts back in line again.

"Edward, we need to head back to the house."

"We still have some time before we need to leave for school."

"No, that's not it. I thought of what I want to say and I need to say it with everyone there."

"Okay, then. That's what we'll do."

I stood up and helped him to his feet. He smiled wickedly before grabbing me and tossing me onto his back. I laughed loudly as he took off running, causing the wind to sweep my hair out behind me. It was going to ruin Rosalie's curls, but I couldn't do anything but enjoy the ride.

When we got to the house, Alice was on back porch, jumping up and down.

"You didn't tell, right?" I questioned her, as I jumped down from Edward's back.

"Not a word," she chirped, before pretending to button her lips shut.

"How is it that I planned this surprise and I _still_ don't know what's going on?" Edward pouted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close so that I could whisper into his ear. "Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look when you pout?"

He chuckled as he put his hands on my hips. "No, I don't recall every having heard you say that, Mrs. Cullen."

"Well, now you have. Save the point for later, honey. I need to say this to everyone and then we need to get to school."

"We could play hookey," he offered, sticking out his bottom lip a little more.

"Tempting, but no dice. We have a test today."

"My, how responsible we have become," he teased, pulling my body closer to his.

"Oh, I have plenty of new things to show you."

"Do you now?"

"No, not really, but you're not pouting anymore," I chuckled, before running into the house with Alice.

Edward chased after me, caught me, and lifted me bridal style, holding me tightly to him and causing me to yelp and laugh.

"No getting freaky in the family room when said family is present," Emmett announced.

"You're just jealous because you still can't touch Rose," Edward said, smirking.

"Edward, be nice," I said. "And put me down while you're at it."

Edward chuckled, but obeyed.

I fixed my shirt and looked around at my family, smiling at all of them. "Thank you all for the wonderful things you said to me this morning. You have all made me feel so welcome and loved in this family, and I know this is exactly where I was meant to be. While I appreciated the thought behind each of you thinking of something you would change, I want you all to know that I wouldn't want you to change a thing. Unless there was a way to be one hundred percent sure that we would still end up together and happy like we are right now today, I would never change a thing—not one ounce of pain or sadness. Because while the bad times only lasted for a little while, our family will last forever. I love you all so very much and I hope that I express that to you often."

Even though Edward was standing right behind me, Esme was the first to wrap her arms around me. She was followed by Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and then Emmett…Who made damn sure to squeeze extra hard and to make everyone groan and call out his name. But it was the most perfect hug in all the world and I would treasure the memory of it forever.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Well, loyal readers, we are winding down. This story is coming to an end. I hope you will all like it as much as I do. I don't think there will be any further sequels at this time, as Edward and Bella seem to have told me all they care to share. But then again, I never thought that original story would end up being a trilogy with so many followers. I want you all to know how loved and appreciated you guys are! You have all been so supportive and you've definitely made my fanfic experience something I will always remember. I'm anxious for Breaking Dawn and the movie, as I'm sure all of you are. I'm sure reading BD will give us all some great ideas for new fanfics. I'll have another chapter to post on Monday!


	61. 60B Concert

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Bella and Edward attend the Spill Canvas concert.

**Concert**

Time was once again flying away from us and before I knew it, Christmas was long gone and it was February, time for Edward and me to attend our concert in New York.

As I packed my bag, I thought back over the last month and a half. I was once again training with Edward and our brothers, and I had improved to the point where they were no longer taking it easy on me. I didn't get any warning before they started coming after me, and they no longer let up if I fell, unless I got hurt in someway. But I'd only been hurt once in the past six weeks, so that in itself was a major improvement.

Carlisle was also continuing to have me practice with my powers. I still needed to touch Edward for everything, except for the ability to drain. There was nothing new or stronger about my powers, and for that, I was grateful. It was going to be enough to hide what I could do from Aro and the others.

School was back in session and I was doing an excellent job, even with math class. And since Emmett was still being punished, and really couldn't do much other than study, he was excelling in all of his classes, making Rose and Esme extremely proud of him.

"Make absolutely sure that you have charged your phones and leave them on," Alice warned Edward, as the two of them entered the room.

"Alice, I've gone away alone with my wife before, and for much longer, I might add. We'll be back late tomorrow night. Stop worrying," Edward said.

"I know," Alice sighed, plopping down onto the bed. "Consider it pre-summer jitters."

I laughed and shook my head at her as I added a few things to my bag. "Alice, there really is no safer place in the world for me to be than at Edward's side. You know he would never let any harm come to me."

"I do know that, but you're my little sister and best friend, and I worry about you," she said, taking my hand into hers.

"It's really not necessary, though, Alice. If I can hold my own with Jasper and kick Emmett's butt from time to time, I think I can handle a concert with humans," I said, trying to reassure her.

"Are you packed, love?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

"Yes," I replied, zipping up my bag. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"Did you hunt, Bella?" Alice questioned, probably hoping to prolong her time with me.

"Yes, Alice. Edward took me first thing this morning," I told her.

Edward picked up my bag in one hand and grasped my hand with his other. "Alice, we'll see you tomorrow night," he said, as he led me out of the room.

Alice followed us out of the room, down the hall, and out of the front door. Edward had his Mercedes S63 waiting by the door. He walked me around the car and opened my door for me. He tried to close it, but a certain pixie got in the way, attacking me with another goodbye hug; I'd received seven of them in the last half hour alone.

"Alice, we need to go," Edward said, getting impatient with our sister.

Jasper suddenly appeared, pulling Alice into his arms. "I'm sorry, guys. She's a little upset that she's going to miss out on the shopping."

"Another time, Alice," I promised her.

Edward shut my door and quickly got in on his side, not wanting to risk another hug. He put my bag into the backseat and then started up the car. He looked over at me and smiled. "Are you excited, love?"

"Very. Now, let's get on the road before Alice tries to stop us," I chuckled.

Edward nodded his head and took off down the driveway. We knew we would have to spend the first part of the day inside the hotel because of the sunshine, but the afternoon was supposed to be overcast.

We made it to New York, quickly of course, and checked into our suite. The view was as breathtaking as Edward said it would be. I stood in front of the large window, with Edward's arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder as I leaned into his back.

"This is going to be excellent, Edward. I just know it."

"Of course it will, love. You're with me," he said, before placing a kiss against my neck. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love _you_, Edward."

When the clouds rolled in, we decided to head out. We drove over to one of the more upscale malls and walked around for a bit, holding hands and laughing together about silly things. I truly felt like a young, married woman with no cares; it was wonderful. After spending most of our time in the music store, we headed down to the opposite end of the mall, to our true destination.

We entered the store and the butterflies in my stomach nearly caused me to turn right back around. Edward started rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb and I instantly found myself calming down to his touch.

"Bella, we're just looking around. You don't have to buy anything if you don't want. Alice isn't here to force you," he chuckled.

I laughed along with him. "I'm surprised she's not calling you to fuss at you for that comment."

"I took a guess at the time period we might arrive here and warned her that she had better not look."

"I know I probably seem like I'm being silly about being in Victoria's Secret with you, Edward—especially since we are long past the newlywed stage."

Edward interrupted me by leaning down and nipping my neck. "I'm _never_ letting you out of the newlywed stage, my Bella. Our lovemaking will always be as passionate and exciting as our first time, both human _and_ vampire."

I stopped breathing. Hell, I stopped _thinking_! The man…Did he…Words! He didn't even need to look at me, or touch me, to dazzle me. He could just open that beautiful mouth of his and say a few choice words and I was instantly putty in his hands. And I had been stubborn enough to think he would lose the ability to dazzle me when I became his equal. If anything, it had only intensified!

Edward chuckled as he pulled me over toward the right. "Why don't we look at some regular clothing first and then we can move onto other things?"

After a few minutes of casually browsing the racks, I turned to Edward. "I like shopping with you. It's not like the whirlwind that is our pixie sister," I chuckled, leaning against him.

"The only thing I ask is that if you see something you like, we buy it."

"First, I'll try it on. Then, if I still like it, we'll buy it."

"Deal."

Edward patiently waited while I continued looking over the clothing. I ended up finding a pair of low-rise jeans and an off-the-shoulder top to try on. I went into the dressing room and tried them on. The jeans were a dark color and fit snuggly, without making me feel like I was stuffed into them. The top was white with large, dark purple flowers. Though the sleeves were off the shoulder, they came down past my elbows. I wondered if this would be appropriate for the weather tonight; I liked it better than what I had originally brought along to wear. I decided to ask Edward.

I opened the door and stepped out, finding him sitting close by in a chair. "What do you think?"

"That color purple looks stunning against your skin, love. I think you should get it."

"Do you think this would be okay for the concert?"

"You'll have to wear a jacket on the way there, but inside, it will be perfectly fine."

"Good. I really like this, as well."

"I think Alice would approve."

"And she says I have no style." I turned around and walked back into the dressing room. I was in the middle of putting my own jeans back on when someone knocked on my door. "Yes?"

"Bella, would you be willing to try something else on?" Edward asked.

"I suppose so," I said. I opened the door to see him holding a babydoll. It was deep purple with a halter neck, and a sequined band around the empire waist line.

"Only if you want," Edward reminded me.

I could tell from the look in his eyes that he really hoped I liked this as much as he did. And I did like it. It wasn't as flashy as the things Alice and Rose would have tried to put me in. And Edward seemed to be as partial to this color purple as he was to blue.

I took the hanger from him and leaned up for a kiss. He happily granted my request.

"I'll try it on and see how it looks," I told him, as I closed the door.

I pulled my shirt off once again and tossed it onto the little bench. I carefully took the garment from the hanger and slipped it on. It looked perfect against my skin. And it made me look like I had curves I knew I didn't have. Edward would love this on me, I was sure of it. I carefully took it off and put my shirt back on. I grabbed all of the clothes and my purse, and left the dressing room.

Edward was sitting in the chair again, patiently waiting for me. "Well?"

"I really like it. We'll get this, too."

He stood up and kissed my cheek sweetly. "I'm sure you'll look stunning in it."

"You'll find out after the concert tonight, Mr. Cullen."

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Cullen. Would you care to look around more?"

"Yes," I chuckled, taking his hand with my free one. "I can't remember why I was so nervous to come in here with you."

"Alice and Rose," he chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me," I laughed.

I ended up finding a dark gray tank top and short set that was trimmed with pale pink. It looked really cute and I knew I had to have it. Edward was just happy to see me so willing to purchase things. We walked around a little more and I found a royal blue tiered babydoll top that I paired with some white cuffed shorts. I was actually having fun shopping.

I turned to Edward and smiled. "It's a good thing you told Alice not to look."

"Why's that?"

"Because her pout would never go away. I'm having fun shopping and she's not here."

Edward laughed and pulled me into the safety of his arms, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Yes, that would cause her to pout for a decade or two."

Now that I was relaxed and comfortable, I pulled Edward over into the lingerie area. We picked out some bra and panty sets in dark blue, deep purple, and black. Edward was starting to like black against my skin as much as I liked it against his. We were on our way out, when Edward spotted the sweatpants' section. He found me a blue pair with the word 'pink' written across the back of it.

"You're going to have to hide those with the other set," I warned him.

"I don't care, and besides that, Alice needs to learn that you are capable of dressing yourself. You can wear them on the ride home tomorrow and be comfortable."

"Oh, she knows that, she just doesn't agree with what I choose to wear. You know, I really hope Alice never figures out where you're hiding these," I chuckled.

We made our way over to the counter and paid for all of the items. By the time we were done, it was getting late, so we headed back to the hotel to change for the concert.

No sooner had I walked through the door than my phone started ringing. I answered, knowing who it was and that she wouldn't stop until I did. "Hello, Alice."

"Bella," she replied stiffly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, looking over at Edward to see him chuckling quietly as he put my bags down.

"Did you have fun at the mall, Bella?"

"Yes. The music store was extremely entertaining. They had a lot of selections to choose from and Edward found a CD he wanted."

"And what about those pink and white bags Edward carried into the hotel for you?"

"Alice, why are you checking our future right now? Is it really necessary with us just going to a concert?"

"Yes, Bella, it is. You're in New York. There are other vampires in New York, and they are not the vegetarian kind."

"I…I didn't…" I didn't get to say anything further because Edward took the phone out of my hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I cannot believe you just did that. No, we will discuss it tomorrow night when I get back. And if you call either of our phones without it being a true emergency, your Porsche is going to need a lot of work," Edward hissed, before snapping my phone shut.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my temple.

I snuggled further into his embrace, wanting him to ease the tension that had crept up on me from Alice's phone call. "Edward, maybe we should—"

"Bella, I promise you, there is nothing to worry about. A certain small, pixie sister is a different matter, but you, my love…_you_ have nothing to worry about. Alice was only trying to get you to give her permission to constantly check our future. I promise that you are in no danger, and that if we do come across any of our kind, they will leave us alone."

"Okay," I sighed, knowing he would never let any harm come to me. "I guess we should get ready for the concert then."

"Bella, please don't be worried," Edward pleaded, lifting my chin and getting me to look in his eyes. "Please be excited again for this experience with me."

I nodded my head at him.

"You know," he said, dropping his voice to that husky tone I loved, and flashing his crooked grin, "I'm eager to see you in your new outfit again. I especially like the jeans."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And just why is that?"

He put his hands on my waist. "Because between the shirt and the jeans, there's just enough space for my hands to rest on your beautiful skin."

I laughed and reached up on my tip toes, giving him a quick kiss. "Go get ready, Mr. Cullen."

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled, kissing my forehead as I removed my arms from his neck.

I pulled my shirt and jeans from the bag and headed into the bathroom with them, leaving Edward to change near the bed. Once I changed into my new clothes, I ran my brush through my hair, and pulled some of it back, using a butterfly clip Alice had bought for me.

I stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around once for Edward. "How do I look?"

He was at my side in an instant, holding me tightly. "Almost good enough to stay in for the night, love. But I know we both want to see this concert."

"Yes, we do," I agreed.

He kissed me sweetly and then let me go. He was wearing dark jeans and a short-sleeve, black polo. I briefly thought about staying in myself, but I knew we would have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I was taking my husband to his first concert.

Edward found a garage to park in and we walked down the street, heading toward the Fillmore at Irving Plaza, our arms linked around each other's waists. It was so perfectly normal and I reveled in the joy of it. I looked up at Edward, seeing in his own golden eyes that he was feeling the same way about it. His face clearly showed his excitement for tonight.

"Edward, as we start to get closer, I'll start blocking you, and increasing it until we're inside," I told him.

"Remember what I said, Bella. Dampen them only. Do _not_ try to block them all," Edward cautioned me.

"I know, honey. I will be very careful."

As I opened our connection, I immediately understood why Edward had stayed away from concerts. Normally, it was a loud buzzing sound when we were near so many people, but with them all excited, it was like being in a small room with a thousand people all yelling at the top of their lungs. I slowly increased the amount of blocking I was doing. By the time we passed through the doors, the voices were just annoying little whispers to the both of us.

Edward led me through the crowd and right up front, near the stage. But then he kept walking, smirking at me when I nearly stumbled since I had stopped.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Going back stage, of course," he chuckled.

"Edward, we can't just go backstage."

"Silly Bella," he laughed, holding up two backstage passes.

"How did you get those?" I asked, taking them from him.

"Alice and the internet. It's amazing what she can do with her gift," Edward chuckled.

I had to admit, I wasn't really all that surprised. Edward never did anything halfway, so why should this be any different? "Are we going to get to meet them?"

"I don't think that would be wise, but we will have the best view in the house."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't be seen in pictures, Bella; especially you right now."

"Oh. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize about, love. It's not something you've had to worry about yet."

Edward led me over to a corner of the backstage area that had a perfect view of where the band would be standing; there was even a chair waiting for us. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, holding me tightly to him, just the way I liked.

"Why only the one chair?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled that crooked grin I loved the best. "Because I was positive I could convince you to stay in my arms all night long. I didn't see the point of an extra chair since you would never be sitting in it."

"Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Only when it comes to pleasing you, Isabella."

I chuckled and shook my head at him. "Is it still just whispers to you?" I asked, trying to make sure he was okay.

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm just as energized as I was in the car on the way over."

"Let me know the second that changes."

"Of course," I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

The house lights dimmed and the crowd began to scream loudly. I clapped my hands together and then turned and kissed Edward's lips. He smiled and pulled me closer, making the kiss linger. When we pulled away, I noticed that the crowd had gotten even louder and the stage lights were on.

The Spill Canvas poured out onto the stage, running right past Edward and me. I squeezed his hand tightly, trying to reign in a little of my excitement. Edward squeezed back, letting me know he was enjoying this just as much. The band picked up their instruments and got right down to business, playing "All Over You".

Edward's hands tapped out the rhythm of the song against the sides of my legs as he sung the words to me, too low for any human to hear him. I smiled wide and leaned further into him, feeling extremely grateful to be able to share this with him.

The first song came to an end and the band immediately struck up the chord for the next one. I knew this song. I turned to Edward and whispered into his ear. "_How does it feel to know you're everything I need_?"

Edward smiled and kissed my lips softly. "_How does it feel to know you're everything I want_?"

"Wonderful," I sighed, resting my forehead against his.

We listened to Spill Canvas perform the rest of "So Much", never taking our eyes off of each other. The love between us was palpable as we sat there, letting the music fill our ears and our love fill our hearts. It was a magical moment with Edward and I knew I would always treasure the memory of it.

The band ended the song and the lead singer greeted the crowd, saying how much they were all enjoying their time in New York. He then said they would be playing "Sunsets and Car Crashes" next.

Edward gave me a mischievous smile before pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away and turned me so that I was facing forward, instead of sideways. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Best not to tempt ourselves, love."

I laughed and pressed my cheek against his. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. So very much."

We were quiet for a long time, just listening to the songs. Spill Canvas got around to playing "The Night Will Go as Follows" and I thought about how it would have been perfect for our wedding night.

Edward chuckled in my ear. "Yes, I suppose some of those lyrics would have related to us on that night."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I was so into this night that I forgot I was open to you. Are you enjoying all of my random thoughts?"

"I always do, my love. Your mind is as beautiful as the rest of you."

"Are you enjoying your first concert?"

"Absolutely. A good band, a beautiful woman in my arms, and the minds are only a whisper."

"Good. I think we can get through one more song, but then we should go."

"Are you getting tired, Bella?"

"I don't really feel it yet, but I know it's around the corner. They're getting more amped up as the show goes on and it's taking more to keep them at a dull roar."

"Let's go now."

"But you're having fun."

"Bella, I have other things planned for tonight and I don't want you to be too tired to enjoy them. We heard the songs we wanted to hear the most, so let's go," he commanded, standing up with me. "Remember, love, we have eternity to go to more concerts together."

I knew he was right, so I didn't protest at all. We left the concert and walked back to our car. Once we reached the car, I stopped blocking Edward, making sure to do it slowly so that he would have time to adjust.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand against my cheek.

"Fine, Edward. I'm only slightly tired." I took his hand into mine. "So, what do you have planned?"

Edward lifted my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I believe you said I would find out how a certain outfit looked on you after the concert."

I smiled widely, pleased with the way the night had gone so far, and anticipating where it was still to go. I could see in his face that Edward was very proud of me for telling him as soon as I started to feel tired. I was pretty proud of myself, as well. And the concert had been wonderful, especially getting to see the band so closely. This had definitely been one of my better ideas. Now, it was time to go and enjoy one of Edward's.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Many thanks to Hellopants for help and suggestions with this chapter. She made sure you all got a VS chapter, and I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys.

Just to let you guys know, they will be in Italy before it ends!


	62. 61B After the Concert

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **After the Concert...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**BETA'S NOTE:** GET THE COLD SHOWER STARTED IMMEDIATELY, FOR YOU WILL NEED IT! ONE OF THE BEST LEMONS. C:

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**After the Concert**

"I would definitely call tonight a success," I sighed, tossing myself across the huge bed.

Edward crawled over me, smiling my favorite crooked grin. "It was amazing. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for letting me," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

I smiled beneath his lips, filled with so much happiness that I thought I might burst from it. "So! Of all the songs we heard, which song and lyrics would you pick for me?"

"How about I sing you the lyrics and you tell me if you know which song it is?" Edward countered.

My smile widened. "You know how it affects me when you sing to me, Edward."

"Then might I suggest you go and change now, before the singing starts?"

I leaned up and kissed away that mischievous smile of his. "If you say 'please'," I whispered against his lips.

"Please, Bella," he sighed, brushing his lips against my own.

"Honey, you're going to have to move for that to happen," I chuckled, pushing lightly against his chest.

That wicked smile tugged at his lips again as he quickly lowered his head, giving off a deep growl and letting it ripple against the sensitive skin of my neck.

"You are one dirty, little cheater, Edward Cullen," I huffed, pushing him away from me.

His only response was to roll onto his back and laugh at me.

I turned and pounced on him, making sure to rub him with my knee as I playfully bit his neck. Then, before his arms could catch me, I ran into the bathroom with my bag. I closed and locked the door, knowing he would be respectful of the hotel and not break it.

His voice was nowhere close to steady when he spoke from the other side of the door. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you _will_ pay for that little stunt."

"Hate to disappoint you there, Mr. Sexually-Frustrated Vampire, but that's sort of what I'm hoping for," I giggled. I heard Edward gasp and it just made me laugh harder. He had definitely not expected _that_ response.

"Who are you and where is my shy, innocent Bella?"

"She took the night off so that the confident, sexy Bella could rock your world." It took everything in me to swallow my laughter. I had told my sisters that I didn't want to be the one dazzled this time and they had both given me some ideas on how to dazzle Edward. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to take their advice until I was already doing it. And so far, it seemed to be working really well.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want to have to come up with an excuse for a shredded door, I suggest you hurry up and come out of that bathroom," Edward said sweetly, trying to hide the lust in his voice.

"Now, now, Edward. You just behave yourself. Why don't you go and change your clothes while you wait for me?"

"Bel-la," he whined. There was a thump on the door and I assumed it was his forehead.

I held back my giggle as best I could. "Edward, go change into your pajama's please."

"Are you sure you want me to take my clothes off just to put more back on?" he asked, trying to turn the table in his favor.

"For as much as you're interrupting me, you really must not want to see me in the outfit you picked out." I heard him move away from the door, grumbling under his breath, and I smiled to myself. I hadn't let him take back control. This was actually really fun!

I changed into the dark purple babydoll, and then let down my hair, brushing out the few tangles it had gotten from being whipped around in the wind outside.

I turned out the light in the bathroom and opened the door. Edward had turned off all of the lights in our suite, letting the city light up our room. His back was to me and I could see every muscle perfectly, making me want to go to him and run my hands all over his skin. But if I wanted to stay in charge, I was going to have to keep my hands to myself.

I wondered what he was thinking about so hard that he hadn't noticed I had opened the door. And then I realized I could see his face reflected in the window, meaning he most likely could see my reflection. He turned toward me and the passion in his eyes confirmed my suspicions.

"I think you like this outfit, Mr. Cullen," I said, slowly moving toward the bed.

He stayed where he was, nodding his head slightly.

"Are you speechless, Edward?" I chuckled.

His head moved again, as I took in the view of his flawlessly sculpted chest. Talk about fighting a losing battle! Who the heck could possibly control themselves when faced with such mouth-watering perfection?

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" I purred.

He shivered, causing his arms to flex involuntarily and I swear my dead heart nearly died all over again. He wasn't even doing anything and he was winning this dazzling contest! So unfair!

He finally started moving, stalking slowly toward me. His face was serious and his eyes were dark with lust, love, and passion. I was too close to the bed to really get out of his way, but honestly, I don't think I was trying too hard; I knew what was coming and I wanted it.

Before I could finish blinking, I was on the bed, feeling every inch of him pressed against me as his lips hungrily moved with mine.

I forced myself to pull away from his kiss, but his lips were unrelenting as they traveled across my jaw, down my neck, and over my collarbone. "Edward, you're supposed to be singing to me," I reminded him.

He growled softly, continuing his wonderful attack on my skin.

I used the only weapon I had in a situation like this. "Please."

He let out a frustrated groan and rolled onto his side. "You really will be the death of me, you know," he sighed.

I rolled over to my side so I could face him. I smiled, making sure that I looked up at him from under my lashes. "I can't help that I love when you sing to me."

He leaned forward, ready to attack me with another kiss, but I quickly put my finger to his lips. "Sing first…Kiss later."

Edward scooped me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. His face was hiding in my hair as he took a deep breath. "I wish I could explain to you how very much I love you. I wish I knew a way to turn these emotions into words so that you could know how loved you are, how treasured. You are absolutely everything I would have asked for if I had known what I wanted."

My arms had been pinned between us, but at the sound of his heartfelt words, I forced them free and wrapped them tightly around his chest. "I know you always argue with me when I say this, but, Edward, I really do feel the exact same way about you. If my heart could move, it would only beat for you. If I could dream, they would all be about you, just like they used to be. If I had warmth, I would fill you up with it. I would do all of that and more to show you just how much I love you."

"I see that you have truly become enamored with poetry, my sweet Bella."

"It's grown on me," I chuckled, placing a chaste kiss in the middle of his glorious chest. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, Bella." He shifted us so that he could see my face and give me a tender kiss. "Are you ready for me to sing to you?"

"Please," I said, smiling up at him.

He returned my smile before giving me another sweet kiss. He moved his lips toward my ear and softly sang to me:

"_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything._

_I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me._

_Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins._

_You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame_."

"That's an easy song to guess…'Lullaby'," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Very good. Now, it's your turn to sing to me."

"Edward," I sighed, burying my face against his shoulder. "You know how I feel about singing."

"Bella, you have an angel's voice and it's been so long since you sang to me. Please?"

"Alright," I agreed, wanting to please him.

"If I guess the song correctly, will you sing the one you wrote for me?"

"Only if you can remember the melody to hum it for me."

"Of course I remember it. I will never, ever forget it."

"Fine, but only if you guess correctly." I took a deep breath and then sang the lyrics that I thought best represented my feelings for Edward.

"_Oh, I adore the way you carry yourself, _

_With the grace of a thousand angels overhead. _

_I love the way the galaxy starts to melt _

_When we become one_."

"That, my love, is 'So Much' and I feel the same way about you. Everything melts away, and that's just when I look into your eyes," Edward purred. He started humming the melody to the song I had written for him for our first Christmas together. His eyes silently pleaded with me to grant his request and sing for him.

I took in a breath before beginning his song:

"When I look at you, I know that it is true.

I know that you are real. I know how you feel.

It's written in your eyes, and all the little sighs

That portray your happiness, in this, our wedded bliss.

Like the first time in the sun, I am constantly undone.

Lost in your love for me—It's where I want to be.

Know with all your heart, that I will never part

Your loving embrace, no matter what we face.

If ever I may be, where you cannot see,

Play this song I sing. Let my love for you ring

Loud through your ears to wash away all your fears.

You will find me soon, by a light brighter than the moon.

My love for you will shine as a beacon for all time.

I will wait for you, my only love, so true.

Together we will be for all eternity."

Edward crushed me to him, kissing every inch of my face that his lips could find. "And you wonder why I love you so much," he sighed, resting his head against mine.

"I just wonder how you put up with me, what with the way I'm so stubborn and always messing up. Like at Christmas."

"Bella, I don't expect you to be perfect. When I say that you are perfect, I mean that you are perfect for me, and I love you as you are, flaws and all." He lifted his head to look at me, and then pressed his lips against mine. He started to sing again:

"_Turn my life around,_

_You made it okay to let you down._

_There's no one else in the world,_

_You will always be my girl._

_You will always be, you will always be, you will always be_

_My girl._

_So when I'm walking down the road and feeling fine,_

_Can't understand the things you do,_

_Nothing turns out the way we planned,_

_You're still my baby and I'm still you're man_."

"What was that, Edward?"

"It's called 'Better than Love' by a band called Griffin House. Bella, no matter how many times you mess up, I will always love you completely. Nothing you do can take away my love for you—nothing!"

"You know, that works both ways, Mr. Cullen," I said, leaning up and kissing his chin.

"You know what else works for me?" Edward purred, sliding his finger under the shoulder strap of the lingerie. "This outfit on you." He moved so that he was pressing me into the mattress, letting me feel just how much it was working for him. "I have one more thing to sing to you, love. You've heard it before, but I'm quite sure neither of us will ever tire of the meaning behind the words." Edward took an unnecessary breath and then started to sing to me.

"_I'm here fallin' for you._

_My heart's callin' for you_."

I closed my eyes, remembering the day in the woods when he had first sang these words to me. I had just come back from visiting my mother. Our mutual frustration had been so intense that when we joined together, it felt like an explosion had occurred right on top of us, encasing us in its shockwaves. But it had only been our own energy, greatly magnified after our long separation. A satisfied smile spread across my face as I remembered what happened when Edward had stopped singing that day.

"_I know I never can get enough._

_Don't hold back one bit of your love._

_Strong and steady for you._

_I'm all ready._

_Come on, baby, give me a little more you._

_Come on, baby, give me_—"

I rolled us over so that I was sitting on Edward's lap. I pressed my lips to his, cutting him off before he could finish singing the line. I'd had enough of songs and talking. My hands traveled back and forth across his chest, causing him to sigh as his muscles twitched beneath my fingertips. His hands tangled in my hair seconds before he flipped us, cradling my head as he allowed me to feel some of his weight on top of me. He paused to quickly remove the babydoll before attaching his lips to mine again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and seeking out mine. When he found it, we both moaned.

We spent some time kissing, touching, and playfully nipping as we rolled back and forth across the bed, exchanging control for short periods of time. I was surprised when he was the first to lose control, but shock quickly gave way to arousal as small growls escaped him and he put more of his weight on me. One of his hands slid across my skin, down to my hip, before ripping away my underwear. His impatience thrilled me and I did my best to kiss him harder, trying to show him I was enjoying everything he was doing.

He shifted on the bed, removing his own clothes, while refusing to let our kiss end, his tongue still twisted around mine. Multi-talented didn't seem like it could even start to cover what he was accomplishing tonight. His lips finally released mine as they trailed across my chin, against my neck, and down between my breasts. His lips and hands showered my chest with attention while he murmured words of love and adoration to me. His ability to speak in moments like this one always amazed me, and I knew it was because of how he had trained himself to always be aware of me when I was human.

Unable to get my voice to work, I grabbed his shoulders and opened my connection to him. His thoughts crashed into me, knocking me over with the intensity of his love for me.

'_Bella. I love you. I love you. I love you. I wish I had a better word for how I feel for you. I wish I had more ways to show you. I would marry you again every single day of the week if you would let me. I love you so much, Bella._'

I managed to get my focus back and sent the thought that I could not speak. '_Edward, please!_'

He knew what I was asking for and willingly obliged. The shock from suddenly hearing me must have given him back some of his control because while the kiss on my lips was rough, his entrance was slow and careful. I met every one of his thrusts, our bodies rocking together in perfect harmony, and our thoughts reduced to those three little words that meant more than either of us could express. We clung tightly to each other as we dove off the edge and drifted away on the waves of pleasure that surrounded us.

Soft kisses on my cheek and his velvet voice slowly drew me back into myself. I caught the end of his sentence, but I already knew the beginning since he had said it to me so many times. "…day of forever."

"Edward, say it again," I whispered, resting my face in the crook of his neck.

"Isabella, I will love you every single day of forever," he said.

I pressed my lips to the side of his neck. "Me, too, Edward," I sighed, trying to snuggle even closer to him. "Me, too."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks to lynzerxoxo for suggesting the song from Griffin House.

It's been awhile since I typed it, but it is certainly always implied: A **HUGE** round of applause and thanks to my beta-supreme, Ms. E.C. Cullen. You keep me on the right path and I am forever grateful for it!


	63. 62B It's Time

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The Cullen family travels to Italy.

I just want to apologize for the latest of this chapter. We had some difficulties with a chapter that would have come before this one, but I just couldn't get the darn thing to work out and live up to the other chapters. I will have the final two chapters to this story for you on Wednesday. Sorry again for the delay!!

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**It's Time**

Poor Jasper. I knew I was driving him crazy, but I couldn't help it. Edward was holding me tightly, whispering words of love and encouragement, but it wasn't working. We would be landing in Rome in ten minutes. We would be in Volterra within hours. This was the day that would decide the rest of my life. Would I be allowed to live in peace with my husband and our family? Or would I have to fight for what I wanted?

If they wanted a fight, I would give them one. Edward and Carlisle were still the only ones aware of my ability to drain other vampires. That ability, added with the fighting skills the boys had taught me, made me one very dangerous vampire. Hopefully, I could keep that information to myself and not have to use it.

I had been practicing gradual draining while fighting with Emmett and Jasper. It didn't make too much of a difference with Jasper since he had a very technical fighting style, always planning a counter-move. But for someone like Emmett who relied on brute strength—which I believed most of the guard would—it was a major plus on my side. Not to mention that my small size made me look like an easy target. But I never cheated when I fought Emmett. I always gave him back his energy before we got down to the final minutes of our fight. That way, our wins and losses would always be real and count. I would never cheat my big brother…unless I was playing poker with him and wanted to prank him. But I had only done that once.

I chuckled to myself, earning a concerned look from Edward. He had been trying to lighten my mood for the entire plane flight and this was the first time I had relaxed.

"Bella?"

"I was thinking about you. About how we fooled Emmett in the poker game that time."

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "That was a good day."

The seatbelt light flashed and Edward deposited me into my seat and buckled me in. I held tightly to his hand, hoping these weren't our final hours together, and determined to make sure that they weren't.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you, but flipping from anxiety to determination like you are is seriously starting to wear on me. Please calm down," Jasper pleaded.

"Sorry, Jazz. I'll try harder," I promised.

The plane landed and we all stepped off, making our way over to baggage claim. We had packed light, with the men saying it would make it easier for us to travel to our separate destinations later on, where we could pick up more things along the way. I wasn't so sure about that reasoning. I knew Carlisle and Jasper had been spending a lot of time together recently, but I had no idea what they were up to. And if Edward knew, he was certainly hiding it well.

Alice kept assuring all of us that she saw us in our separate destinations, having a good time. It worried me that she couldn't see anything at all of the actual meeting. It meant that there were too many decisions that could change; too many factors.

Much sooner than I wanted, we were approaching the walls of the city. I shivered against Edward's side, doing my best to reign in my emotions for Jasper's sake. He had to have been just as apprehensive, knowing Aro expressed interest in Alice.

When Carlisle parked the vehicle, he turned and looked back at us. His voice was authoritative, calm, and reassuring, all at once. "This is only a formality, nothing more. I doubt we will even be required to spend much time in the building as long as we remain close to the city. No one is to say anything or make any move without my permission. Emmett, I am trusting you to know this is not the time for jokes or rash behavior. We do not want to give the Volturi any reason to fight us. It's very important that we stress as much as possible that we are a family, not a coven. We want to show that we are only looking to live peacefully, not rule anyone or anything. Is that clear?"

We all gave a nod of our heads to him.

He smiled at us and took Esme's hand into his own. "We are walking in there as a family of eight and we are leaving the same way. You have put your trust in me for one reason or another over the years. Let today be the day that you trust me the most. Now, let's go inside and satisfy Aro's curiosity once and for all."

Edward opened the back door and slid out, pulling me along with him since I was still refusing to let go of his hand. He didn't seem to mind, though, as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I grabbed him up in a tight hug. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

He pressed his face into my hair and breathed deeply. "I love you, too, Isabella Cullen. And Carlisle is right; we will put our faith in him and leave here as we have come—a complete family."

I nodded and released him. Alice took my free hand while her other hand was locked firmly in Jasper's grip. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked in front of us, their hands linked in a similar fashion. When we came closer to the entrance doors, we broke off into couples, with Carlisle and Esme in the lead, and Jasper and Alice bringing up the rear.

Alec was waiting in the lobby of the building, an evil little smirk on his face as he watched us enter. "Carlisle, it's lovely to see the entire Cullen family. Aro will be pleased to see that you kept your word."

"Alec, Aro knew all along that I would keep my word," Carlisle replied calmly. "Now, if you could kindly take us to him. We have been traveling for a number of hours and would like to get this over with so that we may check into our hotel."

"Right this way," Alec bowed, still smirking.

He led us down a hallway and past Giana's office. I was amazed that she was actually still here and still very much human; she didn't even look up as we strolled past.

After a few turns, we were standing before a huge wooden door. Alec pushed it open and we entered a small room with three large chairs at the front and a number of guards lining the walls. Jane was standing near the chairs and I noticed Felix standing in the corner behind her. I was glad that there was no sign of Demetri.

"Jane, darling," Alec called, "would you be so kind as to let Aro and the others know that the Cullen coven has arrived?"

"_Family_," Carlisle corrected. "My _family_ has arrived."

"Yes, of course," Alec responded.

Jane left the room, but not before glaring at Edward and me. Carlisle took ahold of my hand and brought me forward so that Edward and I were standing between Esme and him. Rose and Emmett moved to Esme's side while Jasper and Alice stood on Carlisle's.

The wait wasn't long, but it felt like it took forever for the three vampires to arrive. Aro was beaming, Caius was scowling and Marcus…I think he was the first vampire to ever look bewildered. Yes, bewildered was the perfect word. It was beyond shock and surprise, which must have been a very rare thing for someone as old as Marcus to experience. Marcus had the power to see relationships, to know how deep or fragile a connection between two vampires truly was. Obviously, Edward's and mine was more than he had expected.

Aro chuckled darkly as he sat down in the middle chair. "It seems Marcus is impressed and I haven't even had to touch him to know that. We are all so very pleased to have you with us."

"She's been changed," Caius said in a bored voice. "What more is there to do?"

"I would like to hear what Marcus thinks of dear Bella and Edward's relationship," Aro answered.

Marcus stared at Edward and me for a long time, making me extremely uncomfortable. Finally, he sat down in his chair, slightly shaking his head. "Release her hand," Marcus ordered Edward.

I looked up at Edward. His lips were pressed into a thin white line, but he nodded and released my hand. Aro was touching Marcus's hand again, both of them staring at Edward and me.

"Interesting," Aro chuckled, releasing Marcus's hand.

Edward immediately took my hand back into his again, holding it with both of his and placing a small kiss on the back of it. I smiled at him, glad to have his touch back.

"He stands next to her and yet she yearns for him as if he's miles away," Marcus commented. "I have never seen anything like it. And if that wasn't enough, his emotions mirror hers. Their relationship is the youngest of the four, yet it is the strongest."

"Hmmm," Aro muttered, tapping his fingertips together. "How interesting. And complicated."

"It's merely a result of them nearly losing each other," Carlisle explained. "They already know what the pain of loss feels like and they do all they can to avoid feeling it again. I'm sure if we had been in similar situations, we would be bonded as strongly."

"Ah, but you weren't, Carlisle," Aro noted. "He fell in love with her as a human."

"And I have kept my word and she is now a vampire," Edward said. "We wish only to live together as a family, peacefully."

"Do you still believe you have no soul, Edward?" Aro asked.

"No," Marcus answered, causing us all to turn toward him again. "That's the other puzzling thing about all of this. His entire view of himself has changed. Not completely, but enough to know that it is a mirror of how she views him."

"Edward, is Marcus correct?" Aro chuckled. "Has dear Bella affected you that greatly?"

Edward clenched his jaw tightly. I had no idea what Aro was thinking and from the tension in Edward's body, I didn't want to know. "No, Aro. Bella does not have the power of persuasion, or the power to alter perception. She doesn't have any powers, except to keep her mind as her own, just as she did when she was human. What she does have is a loving heart and it is her love for me that has changed me, nothing more and nothing less."

"Love," Aro scoffed.

"Carlisle?" Rose asked. "May I?"

Edward shot Rose a look, but immediately softened his features. I wondered what Rose was thinking to cause such a reaction in Edward. Edward nodded to Carlisle and he in turn, gave his approval to Rose.

Rose held her hand out toward Aro. "Bella's love has not changed Edward alone, but every member of our family. She has changed my life almost as much as she has changed Edward's. I want to show you what her love is capable of."

Aro stood and walked over to Rose, putting his finger in the palm of her outstretched hand. His face was impassive as he sorted through Rose's memories. But it must have been working because when Aro pulled away, Edward relaxed.

"Fascinating. Simply fascinating. A woman as beautiful as you, stricken with self-loathing. It's nearly a crime. But you no longer feel that way…at least not as strongly," Aro mused.

Rose lowered her hand and Aro walked down the line toward me. I held my ground, refusing to allow myself to step away from Aro.

"I had wondered how our little Stephen was captured," Aro chuckled.

I felt the growl in Edward's chest, but he kept it from coming out.

"Aro?" Carlisle questioned, barely controlling his own anger. "You sent that monster after my daughter?"

"Of course not, Carlisle," Aro replied, smirking. "He was only supposed to keep an eye on her, watch for the development of powers…The fact that he was completely unhinged was an interesting little surprise." Aro made that damn chuckling noise again and I wanted to punch him right in his damn mouth.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand, having sensed my anger. But I was in control of it today; I was not about to lash out and give the asshole in front of me a reason to hurt my family.

Aro chuckled again before going to his seat. "I must say, I was shocked Stephen wasn't disposed of when his dementia was uncovered."

"As we have said many times, Aro, we prefer peace over fighting," Carlisle stated.

Aro waved his hand in the air, dismissing Carlisle completely. "Marcus, what else can you tell us about their relationship?"

"It is stronger than any I have ever seen. It's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Separation would kill them both within hours, not even days," Marcus explained. "They would be absolutely useless alone. Together, they are…I'm not even sure, Aro." Marcus shook his head again, as if that would make it any clearer to him.

Marcus brought his hand up and Aro touched it, seeing his view of us. Aro chuckled again. I hated that damn laugh of his.

"So she's a vampire and they need each other? How quaint! Can we send them on their way now?" Caius questioned.

"Patience, Caius," Aro said. "I'm curious as to what would happen if we sent Edward from the room?"

My mind started racing, going through all of the ways I could lose Edward if he really left the room. I let go of Edward and Carlisle, grabbing at my head to try and still the images. If I still had a heart that beat, it would surely be trying to jump from my chest. I could hear Edward calling my name, but I couldn't answer him. I couldn't do anything until I stopped myself from panicking. I knew I had to do myself to keep Jasper's gift a secret. Only I couldn't seem to stop and the blackness took over…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

What would the almost end be without a cliffy from me!


	64. 63B Ending

**My-Bella and E.C. Cullen proudly present the final chapters of Bella and Edward's trilogy. We are lucky to have had so many of you follow us through all three stories and we will miss the almost daily reviews and banter with you lovely, lovely readers. I sincerely hope this ending is as satisfying to you to read, as it was for me to write. Hugs, cookies, and kisses!**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Read and find out…HEHE.

**Super Long Final Chapter**

"No. Vampires aren't supposed to faint," I mumbled, trying to pull myself out of the blackness. "Rose, please don't add it to the list. This one wasn't my fault."

"Bella?"

I knew that voice. That voice belonged to my husband. I smiled and fought even harder to get out of the darkness enveloping me. I forced my eyes to open a little and they immediately rested on his eyes. But they weren't the topaz I had become used to seeing; they were closer to onyx, with only a small golden ring.

"Why haven't you hunted, Edward?" I asked, wondering why my voice was so raspy.

"I was going to go, but Alice saw you waking up and I've been waiting for this day for so long."

"I couldn't have been out that long. Aro, Caius, and Marcus must be beside themselves at having seen a vampire faint."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked, taking my hands into his.

I was shocked by how cold he felt. "Edward, you feel cold. What's wrong with me?" I asked, my voice slightly hysterical.

"Bella, please calm down and tell me what you're talking about."

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. I was in a hospital room and when I turned my head farther to the right, I saw an IV and a heart monitor; two very common things for a hospital room. But the thing that shouldn't be there was the steady heartbeat showing on the monitor.

"Why am I in a hospital and how are you faking my heartbeat? Does this have something to do with Carlisle's plan to get us out of Volterra?"

"This is getting us nowhere," Edward sighed, brushing my hair out of my face. "Why don't I tell you what I know and then you tell me what you think is going on?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Isabella, you've been in a coma for the better part of two months. I have never wished so hard to be able to hear you, to know that you were still in there somewhere."

"Edward, I couldn't have been. I'm a vampire."

"No, Bella. You are very human."

"But…But we got married and then you changed me."

"No, love. We were never able to get married."

I looked down at his hands as they encased mine. Tears welled up and spilled down my cheeks, further confirming what he was saying. "No. This isn't right. This is all wrong."

"Bella, were you dreaming?"

"If I was dreaming, then I want to go back to sleep."

"Please don't," he begged, his voice cracking. "You can't possibly know what it's been like to sit here everyday and wonder if you will ever wake up again. For the longest time, Alice couldn't see anything except you just lying here. A couple of weeks ago, she started to get glimpses of you talking to me, but nothing concrete until this morning."

I looked up at him, noticing the fear, anxiety, and relief in his eyes. I took one of my hands away from his and pressed it to his cheek. "I would never leave you, Edward."

He sighed and kissed my palm, pressing his face into my hand. "I love you so much, Bella. It's been so dark without you."

"Edward, what happened to me?"

"It can wait until you're stronger."

I would definitely be returning to that topic, but, for now, I had another question. "Is Charlie here?"

"No. He had to go into work today. But he'll be by this afternoon, just as he always is. Renee will call him around six, just as she has always done, everyday, for the past two months."

"Where's our family?"

He smiled a true smile at my words. "Alice told them you were awake and they are all on their way. Carlisle is right outside the door, waiting to be invited in."

"Dad, please come in," I said, knowing he would hear me.

Edward looked shocked at my words, but I ignored him. The door opened and Carlisle smiled a little sheepishly at me.

"Yes, I meant you," I laughed, waving him in.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, approaching me slowly.

"Yes, but it seems I had a very vivid dream while I was out. More real and vivid than anything else I've ever dreamt before. I thought it was all real," I explained.

"What was your dream about?" Carlisle inquired, sitting in the chair by my bed and taking my hand.

"It was about all of us. Edward and I got married, and then he changed me. We all moved and lived together in Alaska for the first year in order to gradually introduce me to humans. Once we knew I could handle the bloodlust, we moved to Stony Creek, New York, so we could all go to Dartmouth together. Well, except for mom and you, of course. And then the summer came and we all went to Volterra, like you were forced to promise Aro. We were standing around, listening to Marcus explain the bond he felt between Edward and me. And then, I fainted. But I guess I didn't really faint, I just woke up." I frowned deeply, wondering how my life after being changed would compare to the wonderful dream I'd had.

Edward's cold finger gently lifted my chin. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I looked into his eyes, fighting the urge to cry. "It was just so real, Edward. And you were so happy. _We_ were so happy. Even with the few bad times we went through, you were elated and even got to the point where you believed you had a soul." I took my hand from Carlisle's and placed it over Edward's heart. "It's extremely beautiful and bright, you know."

"Bella, it was only a dream," Edward said, putting his hand over mine.

I shook my head slowly. "Dream or not, that's still what your soul looks like."

The door to my hospital room opened and the rest of my family poured in. I could tell right away that Alice was trying hard not to bounce on me and it made me laugh.

"Bella," she sighed, hugging me and resting her head on my shoulder. I patted her with the hand Edward wasn't clutching.

"Hi, sis."

Alice pulled back and looked from Edward to me. "Did you do something I don't know about?" she asked, looking at Edward.

"No," he chuckled. "It seems that the entire time Bella has been in a coma, she's been having a very vivid dream about her life with all of us."

"Alice, the wedding turns out beautifully, but Charlie and Renee don't come," I told her. "Or maybe since this time I've been in an accident, I can use it against them to make them come." I looked over at Edward. "I _was_ in an accident, right?"

"Yes, love," he replied, leaning forward and pressing his cool lips to my forehead.

"Alice, give the rest of us a turn," Emmett said, clearly itching to get his arms around me.

Her tinkling laughter filled the room as she moved so Emmett and Esme could give me hugs. I noticed Jasper and Rosalie standing off to the side together.

"Well, this is going to take some getting used to," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, searching my eyes for the answer.

"Well, in my dream, we were all really close, and that included Jasper and Rosalie. Only, you let me call you Rose and you were truly my big sister," I said, looking straight at her.

Rosalie approached me slowly and took my hand into hers. "You had the perfect dream and you dreamt that we were close?"

"Oh, it wasn't perfect. I messed up all the time and you kept a list of all the silly things I did that no other vampire had ever done before. I was the first vampire to ever get stuck while climbing. I was also the first vampire to be clumsy, though, not nearly as much as when I was human. And Emmett and I got in trouble all the time with Edward for pulling pranks or doing things he said not to do. Edward had to threaten to rip his arms off a lot, but it got better after I got trapped by the avalanche."

"An avalanche?" Esme gasped.

Edward moved so that he was holding me in his arms, as if he was afraid an avalanche was going to swallow me up right then. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward, it was only in my dream," I said, hoping to calm him down. "I'm sure Emmett wouldn't get me buried for real. Besides, in my dream, I was already a vampire by that time and Emmett protected me. Although, if he hadn't kidnapped me in the first place, we wouldn't have even been on the mountain," I explained.

"Emmett kidnapped you?" Edward snarled, staring at our brother.

"Edward," I laughed. "Calm down. It was a dream, remember?"

"Why were we on a mountain?" Emmett asked.

"Snowboarding," I replied, smiling at him.

Jasper approached the end of my bed.

"I think I'll miss you the most," I said, my frown returning.

"What do you mean?" Jasper questioned, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Well, once I was a vampire, you and I hung out all the time. We argued over books, and we talked about stuff that Edward and Alice didn't want us to talk about, like my unnatural vampire tendencies and your bloodlust troubles. And we even pulled a few pranks against Edward and Emmett."

"Bella, dear, it sounds like you had a lovely dream," Esme said, patting my knee.

"It was. You and I gardened together. And then dad…I mean, Carlisle, and I talked in his study while he tried to figure out if I had a power or not," I told her.

"Bella, you did that earlier," Carlisle commented. "Why do you call me 'dad'? Not that I mind."

"Oh, well, you see Charlie and Renee didn't want to have anything to do with the wedding or me after I told them I accepted Edward's proposal." I stopped talking and looked up at Edward. "That day in the meadow…_That_ was at least real, right?"

"Yes, love," Edward chuckled. "Your accident happened a few days later."

"Good," I said, relieved. "But where's my ring?"

"I'm holding onto it for you until you're released from the hospital," Edward told me.

"Okay," I nodded my head and kissed his cheek, turning back toward Carlisle. "Where was I? Oh! Okay, so they didn't want anything to do with me and I moved in with you guys long before the wedding happened, so that by the time it did happen, I had gotten used to calling you 'dad' and to calling Esme 'mom'."

"What a strange little human you are," Rose chuckled. "So willing to accept us all and let go of your humanity."

"Even if it was just a dream, I learned something very important, Rose. The way you all live, the choice you make to spare human lives—it gives you more humanity than some humans will ever possess," I told her, thinking back to the human boy, Stephen.

My family—they would always be that, dream or not—listened attentively as I explained some of the livelier parts of my dream. No one looked at me as if I was crazy; they all just seemed relieved to have me awake and talking to them. After a few hours, they left Edward and me alone, wanting me to get some rest before Charlie arrived.

Edward moved to go sit in the chair, but I tugged at his hand.

"Please lay with me," I begged.

He smiled and granted my request, holding me in his cold, stone arms.

I tried to just relax and enjoy being with him, but my curiosity kept gnawing at me. It was then that I understood that everything had been a dream, because I no longer had a handle on it at all. "Edward, what happened to me?"

"Bella, it can wait until you're stronger."

"I'm strong enough now," I protested, "And besides that, I have you with me."

"Always so stubborn."

"I'll still be that way, even after I'm a vampire," I assured him. "However, I will learn to get a grip on my curiosity. But for now, I'm human and this human wants answers."

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss against the side of my head. "Is there any way to convince you to at least wait until tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Yes. But you have to meet the following conditions. You have to have Alice stay with me tomorrow morning so you can go and hunt. You also have to be the one to inform Charlie that I'm moving in with you now, and not waiting until after we're married. After knowing—well, _dreaming_—what it's like to always be at your side, to never have to go back to my empty room, I can't go back to living at Charlie's."

"Must you ask the impossible of me?" he sighed, blowing his sweet breath into my face and slightly dazzling me.

"Yes. Because it's not impossible, and you know you need to hunt. You can have Emmett stay with me, too, if it will make it easier for you. As for the living arrangements, I'm not budging on those."

"I wouldn't ask that of you. I have spent nearly every second of everyday with you for the past two months and it would be unbearable to me to leave you for any longer than necessary."

"Edward, how long have you been here waiting for me?"

"With the exception of a few hours here and there, practically the entire time. The first time I left, Emmett literally dragged me out of here to force me to hunt. If I hadn't needed to go so badly, he never would have pried me away from you."

"And the other times?"

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice each came and took me with them. They didn't have to forcibly remove me since they promised we would be quick and stay in the area."

"Edward, you know you can't put your needs on hold for me. It stresses you out more than is necessary."

"Bella, I didn't want to risk you waking up alone. I…"

"What?" I asked, bothered by the deep sadness in his eyes.

"I was afraid you would wake up alone and think that I had left you," he admitted, holding me a little tighter to him.

"Edward, even if I had thought that for a few minutes, I'm sure you would have returned under Alice's instructions to set me straight. I love you. That's never going to change, human or vampire."

"I love you, too, my Bella."

I smiled, hugging Edward as best I could with the way I was laying. "So, we'll just inform Charlie we can't be without each other for a single second more. We'll visit him lots and I'll make sure he eats well, but I want to be with you."

"Bella, maybe you should take some time to think about that. You've just woken up and you had an extremely vivid dream. I don't want you to make choices based on that."

"Edward, if my real life with you is a fraction of what that dream was like, I will forever be happy. These are my choices because they are what I want." I snuggled further against his granite chest. "So do you accept those conditions or do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I accept your conditions, love. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."

"Have I missed anything exciting?" I asked, reveling in the comfort of his arms.

"I wouldn't know. As I've said, I've been here with you."

"Poor Alice. She must have been so disappointed when she had to cancel everything for the wedding."

"No, Bella. She didn't care about the wedding. She only cared about you and your recovery. She was very distraught when she couldn't see you waking up. But once she started to get glimpses of you talking with me, she started planning an entirely new wedding. She's only keeping your dress and my tux, but all other plans have gone out the window."

"Leave it to Alice to have so much done, so soon after I accepted," I chuckled.

"Bella, in your dream…were you happy with me?"

"Blissfully so. You were an amazing husband."

"Did you have much trouble as a newborn?"

"Lots, but it was because I was an unusual vampire. The smell of blood still disgusted me, so I only hunted when I had to, or when you made me. And because I didn't hunt often, it took me longer to heal when something happened to me. I already told you about still being clumsy. But our family and you were always very supportive."

"I wonder how this dream will affect us. As if the standard you already held me at wasn't high enough."

"Edward, be serious."

"I am. You always think that I'm perfect."

"No, that's what you assume. I know damn well that you aren't perfect. No one is completely perfect. When I say that you are perfect, I mean that you are perfect for me. And honestly, Edward, I only care that you are here with me. I won't be comparing every little thing to my dream. That would be idiotic."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Are you tired?"

"No. My body is still a little achy, though."

"You mostly had bruises when they brought you in. The only real trauma was to your head. That old truck of yours took the brunt of the damage."

"I told you that the old rust bucket was good for something."

Edward laughed happily and hugged me just a bit tighter. "God, Bella, I've missed you so much. Your laugh, your voice, your humor, those beautiful, brown eyes of yours…even your stubbornness. At one point, I pleaded with you to sit up and argue with me, just so long as you came back to me."

"I would say that I missed you, too, but you were right there in my dream." I was quiet for a second, before I remembered what Edward would find to be the best part of my dream. "Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you. In my dream, my power was that I could make a connection with you and let you into my mind. You got to hear me, Edward. And whenever we wanted to have a conversation without the house hearing, we would talk in our thoughts."

"That sounds like an excellent power, Bella."

"The best part was that it only worked with you, so I was completely useless to Aro."

Edward sighed and pressed his face into my hair.

I didn't want to upset him, so I changed the topic. "Would you like to hear about our wedding?"

"I would like that a lot, Bella."

"It was so beautiful. Alice did a great job decorating, but I didn't notice any of that until after we were married. It took place in your backyard, right at twilight. Once I stepped foot out of the backdoor, the only thing I could see was you. But I noticed the decorations on the way back. She used blue and gold, and the arch we were married under was covered in wildflowers from our meadow."

"It sounds amazing."

"It truly was. I was in the dress Alice showed me." I turned in his arms, looking up at him. "Was that part real?"

"Yes, love. She showed you the dress before we went to the meadow."

"Good, because the dress is absolutely perfect and you love it."

"Do I?" he chuckled, running his finger along my cheek.

"Yes, you do," I assured him, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "And Emmett marries us."

"Really? How many jokes did he make?"

"Only a few, but they were all very tasteful. And Jasper walked me down the aisle, while Carlisle was your best man, and Alice was my maid-of-honor. And Rose stood with us, too. You recited the most beautiful vows to me. I had been having trouble with mine, but once you spoke yours, I knew exactly what to say to you. And then we had the reception inside the house. I danced with you practically the whole night—standing on your feet, of course."

"Of course," he chuckled.

"Carlisle shared the father-daughter dance with me since Charlie didn't go."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure your father attends our wedding and walks you down the aisle, Isabella. Just so you know, he's really been coming around in his thoughts toward me. He's impressed with the way I've stayed at your side all these weeks. He kept expecting me to leave when you didn't wake up."

"Silly father," I chuckled. "You promised to never leave me again and you would never break that promise, no matter what."

"That is very true," he said, as he lowered his head and kissed me sweetly. "You are my life, Isabella."

"And you are mine, Edward. Every single day of forever."

"Yes, my love. I promise you it will be forever. You should rest now. Charlie will be here in a couple of hours to see you and I'm sure once he figures out you've come out of your coma, you'll have to speak to Renee as well."

"But I'm not tired," I yawned.

"Stubborn," he chuckled, before starting to hum my lullaby.

"I love you," I mumbled, before sleep overtook me.

Sometime later, I slowly woke up to the sound of my angel and my father speaking.

"Edward, why are you in her bed?" Charlie asked, sounding a little upset.

By the tone of Edward's voice, he was still elated by today's events. "She woke up today, Charlie. She asked me to hold her while she rested so she would be awake for you."

"She woke up?" Charlie asked. I heard a whooshing sound, followed by a thump, and figured it was Charlie falling into the chair next to my bed.

"Yes, Charlie. She was a little disoriented, but she seems to be just fine now."

"How's her memory?"

"I didn't want to wear her out, so I didn't question her too much."

"Does she know what happened to her?"

"No. I convinced her to wait until tomorrow, when she'll be a little stronger after having eaten some real food."

"I should go and get her something. Oh, I'm a horrible father. I don't even know what her favorite take-out is."

"It's okay, Charlie. It doesn't make you a bad father at all. Bella isn't exactly the type of person to just tell you things like that. It took me forever to get her to divulge her secrets," Edward chuckled. "But if I were to guess, I would say that Bella would love a turkey and cheese sandwich with a coke."

"I'll run down to the deli and get her one. If she wakes up, tell her I'll be right back," Charlie said. I could hear his voice fading as he moved toward the door.

The door clicked shut and Edward gently kissed my jaw. "Open your eyes, my little possum."

"Edward, how can you always tell the difference between when I'm sleeping and when I'm awake?" I giggled, opening my eyes and looking into his.

"Your breathing and heartbeat are different when you sleep from when you're awake," he explained, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, my Bella." He kissed my cheek softly. "Would you like me to help you sit up in the bed?"

"Please."

Edward moved off the bed and I instantly missed his contact. He moved the pillows around for me and helped me scoot back against them.

"Now, sit back down next to me," I ordered, patting the bed.

He chuckled, but did as I asked. I took his hand into mine and twined our fingers together.

Charlie returned to the room a few minutes later with a bag and a soda. He nearly dropped both when he saw me looking at him and smiling.

"Hi, Charlie," I greeted, giving him a small wave with my free hand.

"Bella." He made my name sound like a sigh of relief. He put the items down on the bedside tray and quickly moved over to me, wrapping me up in an awkward hug. "I'm so glad you're awake. Your mother and I have been praying everyday for you to wake up and come back to us."

"Of course I was going to come back," I told him, leaning more against Edward. "I could never leave Edward. We have lots to do together, starting with our wedding."

"Bella, you just woke up. I really don't think you need to tire yourself out with that sort of thing."

"Charlie, Alice is handling the hard work. I just have to look beautiful and marry the man I love. So therefore, there's no harm in me talking about it."

My father smiled sheepishly at me, letting the matter go for now. "I got you a sandwich and a soda. I thought you might be hungry."

"Now that you mention it, I think I am." My stomach growled loudly, making Edward chuckle.

Charlie pushed the tray over to me and took the sandwich out of the bag for me. Edward tried to let my hand go to make it easier for me to eat, but I refused. He wasn't going anywhere until he had to hunt in the morning.

Charlie pretty much talked my ear off, telling me how much he missed my cooking and how he had been worried about me. He also admitted that he appreciated the way Edward had stayed at my bedside the entire time.

I was slightly relieved when Renee ended up calling at six on the dot, putting an end to Charlie's chatter. But that was short-lived when I had to hold the phone away from me to deal with all of her squealing; she possibly might have been louder than Alice in the middle of a shopping spree.

It was close to twilight outside when I started having trouble keeping my eyes open. Charlie said some words and kissed my forehead before leaving. Edward moved the pillows around and laid me down. I tried to get him to stay with me, but he said he was making me cold. I had to settle for holding onto his hand while he sat in the chair next to my bed. He assured me he would be staying through the night. Carlisle had made arrangements as soon as I had been brought in, for Edward to always be allowed in my room.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself clutching a different cold hand; it was Alice's and as soon as she noticed my eyes were open, she gave me a blindingly bright smile.

"Morning, Bella."

I smiled in return, letting go of her hand and sitting myself up in the bed. "Morning, Alice. I assume Edward is out hunting."

"Just as you requested. He'll be back in half an hour."

"Did Emmett come along, too?"

"He never left, silly. Emmett has been guarding your door ever since the first day you were brought in. Carlisle had his work cut out for him arranging that one, especially having already arranged for Edward to be in your room twenty-four-seven."

"Why does Emmett need to guard my door, Alice?"

"Well, he actually takes turns with Jasper."

"Alice, why are my brothers guarding my door?"

Alice squealed loudly and attacked me with a hug. "I love to hear you call them that."

"It's what they are, or soon will be," I said, waving my hand around. "Either way, why?"

"Edward will explain it all to you when he gets back." Alice pulled a deck of cards out of her purse. "In the meantime, how about a game of battle?" she asked, as she hopped up onto my bed.

"Just one sec," I told her, holding up my hand. "Emmett, poke your head in here so I can say good morning."

My door opened just enough for Emmett to put his grinning face inside the crack. "Morning, little sis."

"Morning, brother bear."

"I like that nickname."

"I know," I giggled. "Thank you for whatever reason you're watching my door."

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm just glad you're back and okay."

"Me, too," I told him, as he closed the door. I turned my head toward Alice. "Alright, you sneaky little pixie, let's battle."

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room as she dealt the cards. Battle was the only card game where it didn't matter if Alice could see your cards or not, since we were just flipping over random cards.

The two of us were deep into our tenth game of battle, when my door opened and Edward walked into the room. He smiled brightly, seeing me sitting up and laughing with Alice. He was at my side in an instant, kissing my cheek and hugging me gently.

"How was the hunt?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Necessary," he replied, settling into the chair next to my bed. "How has your morning been?"

"Excellent," I told him. "I've beaten Alice six times, and I got to have a cream cheese bagel for breakfast. Carlisle brought it to me himself." I looked at Alice and then at Edward. "And now that I have my two favorite people in the world with me, I want to know what happened to me."

Alice coughed unnecessarily and Edward grimaced slightly.

"You both know better than to try and keep things from me. Besides, you promised, Edward," I said, locking his eyes with mine.

He moved from the chair, sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap. "I don't plan to keep this from you, but I'm not looking forward to telling you because I know it will hurt you."

I rested my head against his shoulder and took Alice's hand in mine. "I have both of you with me, so I'm sure I'll be fine. Tell me what happened."

"Bella, you were driving over to our house to go over some wedding details with me," Alice said.

"You had forced me to go hunting that morning. That's why you were driving yourself," Edward explained, with a pained expression on his face.

"You were coming around one of the curves, and there was something in the road," Alice stated.

"Some_one_," Edward corrected. "Bella, Paul was in the middle of the road."

"Did I kill him?" I gasped.

"Of course not," Edward chuckled. "He's a werewolf, love. And he was in wolf form at the time. But he did a lot of damage to your truck and the old thing flipped over onto its roof, causing you to hit your head. Emmett and Jasper got to you right away after Alice saw your future disappear, and I met them at the hospital as they arrived with you. Apparently, Paul waited to transform until he saw your truck so that he could get past Alice."

"Why was Paul in the road?" I asked.

"He was angry with you. He thought it was you who sent the wedding invitation to Jacob," Alice replied.

"I didn't send anything to Jake. I wouldn't do that to him," I argued.

"I know, Bella," Edward said softly, hugging me just a little tighter. "It was me and I'm sorry. I thought he would want the choice, since I know I would have. When Jacob got the invitation, he ran away from the pack. Paul blamed you for Jacob leaving. He said he only wanted to scare you, that he didn't mean for you to get into an accident. Paul knew the pack wasn't happy with his actions, so he took off. I've had Emmett and Jasper watching your door, just in case."

I thought hard, trying to remember that day. But I kept drawing a blank. I shook my head slightly. "I can't remember anything from that day. I just remember the meadow and driving back to tell Charlie. I don't remember anything after that." I turned my head to look up at Edward. "Did Jake come back?"

"Yes. He came back about a week ago. He's been by once or twice to check in on you," Edward said, stroking my hair gently. "He assures me Paul was just acting out of anger and doesn't pose a threat to you, but I would rather be cautious." Edward turned quiet, looking like he was gathering his thoughts. "Jacob has changed some, Bella. He's grown up. He understands that you love me and have chosen me."

"What aren't you telling me?" I questioned, watching his eyes flicker the slightest bit.

"Edward, tell her or I will. She's been through enough without adding shock to the list," Alice commanded.

Edward gave me a sad smile. "Jacob has imprinted."

"Oh, is that all? Well, this is much quicker than when it happened in my dream, but I knew he would imprint one day," I told Edward.

"You're really okay with that?" Edward asked, searching my eyes.

"Of course I am, silly vampire. I want Jacob to be happy. Just as I want to marry you and be happy myself," I explained.

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. "Bella, that's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Edward asked, frowning.

"Is Alice blocking you?" I chuckled.

Edward pouted slightly and nodded his head.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "She likes my new wedding date."

"Which is?" Edward asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Christmas Eve night, with the moon shining on the snow," I told him.

"And that's exactly what it's going to be like," Alice stated with confidence.

I fought a giggle as I looked up at Edward. "Edward, will you marry me?"

Alice fell over in a fit of giggles, rolling around on the edge of my hospital bed.

Edward lowered his head, his lips inches away from mine. "It would be my absolute pleasure," he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine.

I had no idea if my future was going to be anything like that dream I'd had, but I couldn't wait to find out. I had become _that_ girl and I wanted to be _his_ wife. Now, I just had to convince him to get me out of this hospital and back to our home, to start _our_ forever—together.

**THE END** – except for the Bonus chapter...


	65. 64E Bonus

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creation of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is Edward's POV from before to the accident until Bella awakens.

**Bonus Chapter**

**THE ACCIDENT:**

As my Bella slept within my protective embrace, I took in as much of her scent as I could. I would be leaving her shortly, under her orders to hunt. She had pleaded with me to go last night and I had been unable to deny her. I wasn't nearly as thirsty as she thought I was, but I wanted to appease her worries.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Alice; she answered with her usual cheery tone. "Edward, like I told you an hour ago, I see everything going smoothly. She'll come over this morning and go over a few wedding details with me and then you'll be here with us. Stop worrying and go hunt. Bella's right about you getting grumpy when you don't hunt enough." Her tinkling laugh rang through the speaker before she hung up on her end.

I smiled and slipped the phone back into my pocket. I made sure Bella's own cell phone was charged and turned on, just in case she needed me.

I lowered my head to hers and softly kissed her temple. "My love, my life, I leave my heart with you, as I do every time I must leave your side for any reason. Know that I love you and I will return to you as quickly as I can. Be safe, my love."

She smiled in her sleep as she turned on her side. I kissed her forehead and then slipped away from her, already missing her warmth.

I made sure her alarm was off so that she would sleep in a little bit; she had stayed up late into the night, refusing to give up any of her time with me. I had finally had to dazzle her and cheat with her lullaby to get her to give into her drooping eyelids.

She longed so much for the day when she would no longer need sleep. Part of me wanted that as well, but a bigger part was so afraid. I told her that I was afraid for her soul, and in a way, I was. But I was more afraid she would lose her soul by regretting her choice and hating everything about being a vampire—hating me. She was everything to me and I could no more live without her than she could go without breathing.

With one last kiss to her forehead, I forced myself to leave her room. Lithely jumping from her window, I landed gracefully on the ground below, making sure not to leave a single mark in the Earth. I took off through the forest behind her house, heading toward an area that would offer good hunting, while not taking me too far away from Bella.

I felt a little more at ease knowing that Alice was closely monitoring Bella's future. There had been a few holes in her vision recently, because of Victoria, but that red-headed demon was long gone. I had made sure of it with my own two hands.

My thoughts turned to the meadow and to Bella's smile as she allowed me to put my mother's ring on her finger, this time for eternity. I knew she was mostly doing it for Alice, her parents, and me, but it just made me love her all the more. She was always so selfless. I had tried to let her out of it all, but she wouldn't hear of it; she was determined to give her parents a proper goodbye and felt that a wedding was the right way to do that. And as long as she was going to have a wedding, she would let Alice be in charge of it. Yet, I still wondered if it was truly what Bella wanted.

I was still struggling with trusting that Bella meant what she was saying—that she was as sure of herself as she seemed. If only I could read her mind and know for sure. Of course, her sleep talking did give me a small glimpse of her true thoughts. My name still fell from her lips, drenched with love and want. The few times she had spoken of Jacob, she had either been wishing him well or congratulating him on imprinting. I knew a small part of her loved him, but she had truly chosen me and seemed to be happy with her choice.

With my speed, I reached the hunting area in just under thirty minutes. I slowed down to a walk as I took in the different smells, deciding on which animal would have to give its life for mine. I finally caught the scent of a mountain lion and took off after it.

One mountain lion and two deer later, my thirst was more that sated. I even drank extra to make sure I wouldn't have to hunt again anytime soon.

My mind turned once again to my own personal angel. Bella thought I hated leaving her side because I was worried something would happen to her. While that would always be something that concerned me, I couldn't bring myself to admit the full truth to her…That it pained me to leave her. I had seen in many minds the pain she felt at my absence, but I had no way to let her know of my own. And honestly, I felt it would be selfish of me to try to explain, since I knew she dealt with it each time I left to hunt. Part of her was still afraid I would leave again, still unsure of why I loved her.

If only she could see herself as I do—if she could read _my_ mind, or see through _my_ eyes. She was the most beautiful creature on this planet, but she thought of herself as plain. How could she ever be plain with those deep, brown eyes of hers? They were so expressive, pulling you in until you just had to know what was going on in the mind behind them. Her skin was soft and warm, and each time her fingers touched me anywhere, I lost the ability to think correctly. It was one of the many reasons that I feared her compromise so much, but Bella was absolutely certain I would not be able to hurt her. I wanted to be as sure as she was, but if she was ever hurt by my hands…

Who was I kidding? She had already been hurt by me. I had been blinded by my fear of destroying her humanity and I had left her. I had torn her heart from her chest while leaving her at the mercy of a vengeful vampire and uncontrolled werewolves. I had pushed her away and toward another man, and I couldn't understand for the life of me how she had forgiven me, or why she had chosen me in the end. But I also knew I was too selfish to question it for long. I _needed_ Bella; she was the only thing that made this existence bearable.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out, hoping it was Bella calling to say 'good morning' to me. I looked at the screen and noticed it was Alice.

"Whatever you want, if Bella says 'no', that is the final answer, Alice," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Edward," Alice sobbed.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked. If I still had a heart, it would be pounding in my ears by now.

"Bella," she choked out.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I roared, already running back toward her house.

"Just get to the hospital. Emmett and Jasper are bringing her to Carlisle. I'll meet you there and tell you everything." She hung up before I could say anything more.

I dropped the phone into my pocket and pushed myself to run faster. I had to get to Bella. What could have happened to her? She couldn't be bleeding if Jasper was helping Emmett to carry her. I should never have gone hunting today. It could have waited!

I slowed down as I came to the line of trees surrounding the hospital. I saw Emmett's Jeep roar through the parking lot and head toward the emergency entrance. I ran as quickly as I could while keeping up the human charade.

I opened the passenger door of the Jeep just as Emmett pulled to a stop. Jasper was holding Bella in the backseat. I took her from him, cradling her to my chest. She was breathing and her heartbeat was steady, but very slow.

"What the hell happened?" I roared, looking at my brothers.

"Edward, get her to Carlisle first," Jasper said softly, washing me with calm emotions.

I turned and headed through the sliding doors of the entrance. Carlisle was waiting and ushered me into a nearby room. I gently placed Bella on the bed as Emmett and Jasper filed into the room. I held her hand in mine, but there was no reaction from her.

"Carlisle, her truck was flipped onto its roof. We don't know how many times it rolled before stopping. It looked like she was wearing her seatbelt, but that it snapped in half on her because part of it was still in the buckle," Jasper explained. "Alice wasn't able to see exactly what happened because of the werewolf."

"What wolf?" I hissed.

"Edward, I need to examine Bella. You can find out about the wolf later," Carlisle said sternly. "Go stand on the other side, please." '_And please calm yourself. Your anger does nothing to help Bella._' "Emmett, Jasper, step outside so that we can get Bella into a gown."

I moved to the other side of the bed, taking deep, unnecessary breaths, trying to reign in my anger.

"Edward, until I know everything that is wrong with her, I don't want to jostle her. Go ahead and tear away her shirt and jeans, but make it look as close to a cut as you can. Let me know when you have a gown draped over her," Carlisle instructed, as he turned away.

This was not how I was supposed to first see her in her undergarments. This was all wrong! I took another deep breath. My anger needed to be completely under control before I did this. I didn't want to risk accidentally scratching her with my nails. Slowly and carefully, I removed her shirt and pants. I took the gown Carlisle had placed at the end of her bed and draped it over her body. She never once reacted; not to the cool air, or to the coarse fabric of the gown. I was doing my best not to think the worst, but this did not look good at all.

"Carlisle."

He walked over and started to examine Bella's head, arms, and legs. "She has some bruising on her head and I suspect swelling of the brain as well. We'll need to run some tests to see if the pressure requires surgery to release it, or if we can expect it to go down on its own," Carlisle announced, as he checked over every inch of Bella. "There's no blood, so there doesn't appear to be any other injuries than these bruises I see forming on her arms. She'll probably have them on her legs as well." He pulled back part of the gown that was covering her chest and revealed a large, red welt. "Yes, her seatbelt definitely snapped. It probably held for the first few rolls and that's why she's not as injured as she could be. Her heartbeat is strong, but a bit slow."

"I noticed that, too."

"Edward, all we can really do is run the tests on her head and wait for her to wake-up. She may have some memory loss from this, but we won't know anything for sure until she can tell us what she recalls."

"Carlisle, could you…"

"Alice called me as soon as it happened and all of the necessary arrangements have already been made. The nurses and doctors on staff are aware that you will be in her room, regardless of the hour."

"Thank you."

"Edward, please try not to worry. Bella is strong, and I'm positive she'll be fine. Now, I need to get those tests started. Why don't you step outside and get the answers I know you want."

I leaned down to Bella, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you. I'll be right here with you, just please wake up soon."

I stepped outside of the room and was immediately met with one of Alice's crushing hugs.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know how he was smart enough to get around me. It's all my fault. I should have gone to get her instead of letting her drive that damn truck," Alice cried in a rush of words.

I pulled her along with me, outside of the doors and over to an area with benches. I was aware of Emmett and Jasper following close behind.

"Esme and Rose are on their way back from Port Angeles," Jasper stated. "They should be here soon, and both of them asked that I remind you how tough Bella is capable of being."

I gave him a look of disbelief, but he only smiled.

"Yes, even Rosalie had something nice to say about Bella," he confirmed.

Carefully, I pried Alice's arms off of me as I sat down on the bench. I didn't want to accidentally hurt my sister because of my anger, and from the state she was in, Jasper and Emmett would waste no time attacking me, even if it was an accident.

"Alice, what happened to Bella?" I asked, barely controlling my voice.

"She was on her way over to our house. I was watching her progress in that ratty old truck, making sure she didn't break down on the side of the road. She was coming around the big curve, about a mile from our house, and she just disappeared. Jasper and I took off immediately and got to her before the tires had even stopped spinning. That Paul boy was lying in the road, just staring at the truck. You could see where the front end had impacted with him. We got to the truck and Jasper pulled Bella out of the wreckage. Emmett arrived in the Jeep and I sent them both to the hospital with her, alerting Carlisle, and then calling you," Alice explained.

"And the wolf?" I hissed.

"He never moved. He just sat there, looking at the truck. I grabbed ahold of him and he finally seemed to realize I was there. He said he had been waiting for her, by the side of the road. When he saw her truck, he phased into his wolf form and jumped out into the road. She must not have been paying attention, because she hit him head on. That's what made the truck flip. He turned back into his human form, but was too afraid to approach the truck. He was afraid he had killed her. He swears he only wanted to scare her," Alice told me.

"Where is he now?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm sorry, but I was working to fix the scene so that it would be believable for Charlie. I couldn't keep an eye on the mutt _and_ fix the crash at the same time. I turned around and he was gone," Alice sobbed.

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms, trying to comfort her. "Alice, honey, this isn't your fault."

"Jasper's right. I don't blame you, Alice. You did what was necessary. I will find the wolf on my own," I said, standing up.

"No, Edward," Emmett said sternly. "The only place you're going is back inside that hospital. Bella needs you more than you need to find that damn wolf."

"Emmett, you misunderstood me. I have no intention of leaving Bella's side, not until she is awake and I am assured that she is perfectly fine. But once Bella is healed and home again, I _will_ find that coward," I promised him. I turned my attention to Alice. "When will she wake up?"

Alice's face took on the most heart-wrenching look and I knew she would be crying if she could. She only shook her head at me.

"Alice, when does Bella wake up?" I repeated.

"I don't know," she whispered, barely loud enough for my sensitive ears to pick up.

"You can't see her future?" I questioned. "Is it missing again?"

"No, Edward," she sobbed. "I can see her, but I don't see her waking up."

"Check again," I growled, no longer able to hold onto my anger.

"Edward, she's checked enough for right now," Jasper said, his tone final. "She can check tonight. For now, go inside and be with Bella."

"Alice, I know you can get in touch with him. Call Jacob Black. Tell him I want to meet with him, and to bring Paul with him," I ordered.

"Edward, Jacob's not going to bring his brother to you anymore than you would bring one of us to him," Emmett remarked.

"Jacob's not in La Push," Alice announced, looking up at me. "That's why Paul was mad at Bella. Jacob got a wedding invitation and ran away. Paul thought Bella had sent it."

I suddenly found myself sitting on the bench again, unable to stand. This was my fault! My choice had once again put Bella in grave danger.

Alice took my hands into hers. "Edward, if you aren't going to blame me for asking her to come over to do wedding stuff, then you can't blame yourself either. You asked me if you should send that invitation and I agreed with you, whole-heartedly. So, either we are both at fault, or this was just an accident that we couldn't stop."

"Alice, I can't lose her," I said, my voice wavering.

"Edward, you won't lose her. I can't see her waking yet, but I know that she will. She loves you too much to leave you. You have to have faith in her," Alice replied.

"Edward, the best thing you can do is to go in there and talk to her. I'm sure once she hears your voice, she'll wake up," Jasper assured me.

"Until we can deal with the wolves, I would appreciate it if one of you could be outside of her hospital room at all times," I told Emmett and Jasper.

"We'll take shifts," Emmett said. "Jasper and I will go talk to Carlisle about the arrangements. Alice and you should go see Bella."

The four of us headed back into the hospital. The nurse at the front desk let us know that Carlisle had moved Bella to a private room. We found the room easily and entered it since I already knew Carlisle was the only one inside.

'_She has no other injuries, besides bruises. There is no reason for her to not wake up. She just needs time. I'm sure of it._' Carlisle's thoughts did little to ease my anxiety. "Edward, all of her tests look good so far. The swelling is minimal and should go down on its own in the next day or so. I'll keep a close eye on it. Has anyone notified Charlie?"

"Yes," Alice said softly, as she stood at the edge of Bella's bed, her hand on top of Bella's covered foot. "I spoke with him earlier when I called in the accident. I told him that Jasper and I were taking a walk and heard the crash. I told him that we ran over, never expecting it to be Bella. He had to go to the scene first, but he'll be here in twenty minutes. I told him Bella was coming to visit me and that's what we all need to stick with. No one is to mention the wedding, or he'll blame all of this on Edward."

"Alice, have you been able to find out when Bella will awaken?" Carlisle questioned.

"No," she and I answered in unison.

Carlisle frowned. '_I'm sorry, Edward. But you have to believe that Bella will awaken._'

I nodded my head, acknowledging Carlisle's thoughts.

"Carlisle, can we speak with you outside?" Jasper asked.

"Certainly," Carlisle replied, stepping out of the room with Emmett and Jasper.

"She always looks so little when she sleeps," Alice sighed, sitting at the end of Bella's bed.

I sat in the chair, close to Bella's head. I carefully brushed her hair away from her beautiful face. "If only I could read your mind and know that you were in there."

"Of course she's in there, Edward," Alice assured me. "She's more of a fighter than either of you know."

I took Bella's hand into my own, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it before holding it against my cheek. It was as soft and warm as always, but there was no life to it. There was no erratic beating of her heart at my touch. It just continued in that same, slow, steady rhythm.

"Her breathing and heartbeat…It's the same as when she sleeps at night," I muttered.

"Then we should just assume that she's dreaming," Alice chirped. "Yes, our Bella is dreaming and as soon as she's well-rested, she'll wake up."

I leaned close and whispered into my Bella's ear. "I love you. If you are dreaming, I pray they are all happy ones. But don't get so lost in them that you forget to come back to me. I love you and I need you, Bella. So much more than I can ever explain to you."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE ACCIDENT:**

'_Edward, doctor incoming_,' Emmett's thoughts warned me.

I lifted my head from the edge of Bella's bed, turning from her beautiful face toward the door.

"Oh!" the doctor said as he entered the room. "I didn't expect anyone to be in here so early."

"Carlisle Cullen is my father and Bella is my fiancée. I have permission to stay with her."

"You're Edward, then. I'm so sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances, but I want you to know that your father speaks very highly of both Bella and you." He stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm Doctor Randy Johnson. You can just call me Randy." '_He looks so broken without her. But Carlisle is so sure she will wake up. I hope he's right._'

I shook his hand quickly, not wanting him to have time to register the coldness of it. "What brings you to Bella's room?"

"Carlisle must have gotten tied up," Randy said. "He was supposed to let you know I was coming by. I'm the physical therapist, and I'll be working with Bella until she wakes up."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. His thoughts were only on how sad I seemed, not giving me any clue to his intentions.

"I will be doing exercises with her everyday to keep her muscles in shape. We actually should have started two days ago, but Carlisle was hopeful Bella would be awake by now."

'_I hope I've gotten here before Randy._' Carlisle's thoughts reached me a few seconds before he entered the room. "Ah, Randy! I see you've made it here already and met Edward." '_Edward, I got hung up in surgery. I wanted to talk to you before he came._'

"Carlisle, I was just starting to explain to Edward about Bella's physical therapy," Randy stated, pointing his clipboard at me.

I spoke quickly, too low for the human to hear me. "No one, other than you, our family, or me, is going to be touching Bella. If there are exercises she needs to do, then _I_ will help her with them."

"Edward, be reasonable. Between your permission to stay at all hours, and Emmett and Jasper guarding her door, I really can't ask anymore of the hospital," Carlisle replied.

"Father, please," I begged.

He nodded his head enough for me to see it. "Randy, I actually wanted to talk to you about her treatment."

"Well, it's pretty basic; bending her arms and legs, kneading the muscle tissue, and rotating her joints. She'll also need to be placed on her side, rotated daily, to keep bed sores from developing."

"That sounds simple enough. I'm sure if you were to show Edward what needed to be done, he could easily do those things for Bella. I'm sure it would be a huge help to you, especially with the patient load you have," Carlisle commented.

"Carlisle, that would be highly impractical, if not neglectful," Randy replied.

"Randy, my son would never neglect Bella in anyway. They are engaged to be married," Carlisle assured him. "As a personal favor to me, could you please consider it? Edward just feels so helpless and I know that if you allow him to do this for her, it would really lift his mood."

Randy looked from Carlisle to me before sighing. "I will check on her progress twice a week and if I find that her exercises are not being done properly or consistently, not only will I take over, but I will have Edward removed from the room during her sessions."

Part of me wanted to explain to this idiot human how easy it would be for me to do a much better job than him blindfolded. I had two medical degrees for crying out loud. But arguing with him wouldn't help anything and I would just have to let it go. Carlisle was already putting so much on the line to keep me in the room and keep my brothers outside of Bella's door.

"Completely understandable and acceptable," Carlisle stated, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Randy. You are helping my son more than you know."

Randy nodded his head as he approached the side of Bella's bed. "Alright, Edward. Let's get started."

I stood up next to Bella's bed, waiting for further instruction.

"The first thing I want you to do is to take Bella's arm into your hands. I want you to gently lift it, bend it at the elbow, then bring the back of her hand to touch her shoulder," Randy instructed. He kept a close eye on me as I followed his instructions, his thoughts letting me know he was impressed with how serious I was taking this. "Good. Straighten her arm out, move it to the side, and then gently rotate it. You'll need to be very slow and exact with all of your movements since she won't be able to tell you if it hurts her," he smiled, attempting a joke to lighten the mood in the room.

I nodded my head. This man had no idea just how long I had been making sure I was slow and exact around Bella. I knew better than anyone how fragile her bones felt under my hands.

"Excellent, Edward. Now, bring her arm back to her side. For this next part, you might find it easier to just sit next to her. You're going to gently knead the muscles on the top and underside of her arm with your fingertips. This will help her circulation and keep her muscles from getting too relaxed. We don't want her to have any trouble hugging you when she wakes up."

"Certainly not," I said, grinning in spite of myself. The image of Bella waking up and hugging me was beautiful and I wished for it with all of my might.

"So how did the two of you meet? You both look pretty young."

"We met at the high school. She was in my biology class."

"Lab partners. That's actually how I met my wife, but we were in college at the time."

"Don't say 'college' too loud," I chuckled. "Bella might decide to pretend to stay asleep. She's very nervous about attending Dartmouth."

"Wow, Dartmouth! She must be very intelligent."

"She's one of the most brilliant people I know. She sees the world in a way that no one else ever could."

"It's easy to tell how much you love her from the way you speak about her."

"She's easy to love. She just wants others to be happy, and to be with me."

"Then I'm sure she'll be waking up any day now."

Randy continued to walk me through the various exercises that needed to be done with Bella. Once we had completed them all, he cautioned me again that he would be checking to make sure they were done correctly and daily. But I could tell from his thoughts that he really wasn't worried about it. He could clearly see how much I loved Bella and he trusted that I would do what was best for her.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**FOUR WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT:**

"Alice and Esme send their love to you," I told Bella, resting my head on her bed, rubbing soft circles against her arm. "They called just a little while ago."

I listened to the music floating around the room for a moment, collecting my thoughts. Jasper had brought Bella's CD player over last week so that she could listen to the songs I had recorded for her. It was part of his attempt to get me to go hunting with Emmett. It hadn't worked as well as he'd hoped since Emmett had still had to physically remove me from the room. I had been forced to promise my family that I would hunt without a fuss the next time, and that I wouldn't wait so long to go. But I was terrified Bella would wake up alone and think that I had left her.

"Charlie was more talkative than usual tonight. His thoughts showed he was hoping that if he kept on talking about that baseball game, you would wake up and tell him to be quiet. And honestly, I was wishing for the same thing myself."

I reached up and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Renee was very pleasant on the phone tonight. I offered to buy her a ticket so she could come and see you, but I think she's scared to see you in the hospital again."

I lifted Bella's hand with the crescent shaped scar and kissed it lightly.

"So many terrible things have happened to you, my sweet Bella. I wish I could take them all back and suffer them for you."

I watched her face and listened to her heart, looking for any sign of change in her.

I sat up, running my hands through my hair. "Come on, Bella! This is the part where you yell at me and tell me I'm being silly. You tell me not to blame myself and that you don't care about anything as long as you're here with me. I'm right here, Bella. So just sit up and yell at me, okay? Please, Bella!"

Emmett's hand rested tentatively against my back. "Edward, you need to calm down. Bella will wake up as soon as she can. And really, you don't want her to wake up with you yelling at her. You want to be calm and collected, so she gets that dreamy look in her eyes when she sees you."

I snorted at the image of Bella swooning in his thoughts. "She accuses me of dazzling her all the time. That's what she calls it, anyway."

"You know, Rose nearly had a fit the first time you did that to Bella. Rose couldn't believe you even knew how to do it, much less you getting it to work so easily."

"But it really wasn't easy and Bella can pull herself out of it now. She's _that_ stubborn."

"And that's exactly why you should know she's going to wake up, Edward. She's too stubborn to leave you behind."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**SIX WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT:**

Alice pranced into Bella's hospital room, smiling brightly, but blocking her thoughts from me.

"Bella, Alice is here," I told her, bending her leg as I worked my way through all of her necessary exercises. "Lucky for you, she seems to have left the make-up kit at home this time."

"Bella loves it when I give her a make-over after her sponge bath. She'll wake up and tell you so, you just watch."

I looked over at Alice, trying not to read into her comment too much. She still hadn't seen anything as far as I knew.

"Oh, exercise time," Alice chirped. "Bella, you know if you're just staying asleep to get Edward to touch you all over, I'm going to be very disappointed in you."

I chuckled at my sister's comment. "Alice, if Bella was aware of my hands on her leg, that heart monitor would be beeping like crazy and you know it."

"Maybe she just found some control, like you're always asking her."

"I doubt that," I snorted. "So why are you blocking me?"

Alice's entire body vibrated with excitement. "I don't want you to see it and get your hopes up, but…"

"Alice, tell me what you know," I begged.

"I saw her talking to you, Edward. It wasn't long, or very clear, but you were lying in that bed with her and she was smiling and talking to you."

"Alice, please! Please let me see it."

"Edward, I don't think that's the best idea. You're already wound up tighter than a top."

"Jasper's right outside. If I can't control myself, you can just have him calm me down."

"You swear you'll let him?"

"Absolutely."

"Finish Bella's exercises first and then I'll show you."

I started working on her leg again. "Did you hear that, Bella? Alice saw you waking up! You told me you never bet against her, so you really have no choice but to make her vision come true."

"Edward, please don't get your hopes up. I don't think what I saw is going to be happening today, or even this week. It wasn't completely clear."

"It doesn't matter, Alice. You finally saw something and that's good enough for me. I've already waited well over a hundred years for her. I have no problem waiting a little more."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**SEVEN WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT:**

Emmett's thoughts entered my mind at the same time my phone vibrated. I flipped it open, knowing it would be Alice.

"Edward, there's a werewolf in the hospital. Emmett, Bella, and you just disappeared," Alice said, clearly in a panic. "Jasper and I are on our way."

"Emmett just smelled him. He thinks it might be Jacob," I informed her. "Get here as soon as you can. I want Emmett with me, and Jasper and you with Bella." I hung up the phone, knowing Alice would agree to anything I asked for where Bella was concerned.

I leaned down and kissed my love's forehead. "I love you. I will be by the door, close enough to hear you easily if you should decide to wake."

I strode over to the door and opened it just enough for me to see Emmett. "Has the smell gotten any stronger?"

"No. He seems to be waiting for something."

I opened myself up, searching through the thoughts around me. He made it easy by calling my name.

'_Edward. I just want to see her and know if she's okay. I swear that I don't want to harm her or come between the two of you. I'm waiting in the lobby for you._'

I flipped open my phone and called Alice. "It's Jacob. He's in the lobby. I know you hate being in the dark, but would Jasper and you please bring him up to Bella's room?"

"Edward, are you sure about that?" Alice asked.

"His thoughts are calm. He's only worried about Bella's well-being," I replied.

"Alright," Alice sighed. "But I really hate not seeing, Edward."

"I know, Alice. Thank you," I told her.

Emmett glared at me as I put my phone away. "You're actually going to let that mutt come near her?"

"Emmett, you have to understand that Bella cares for Jacob as much as she does for you or any other member of our family. And besides, it's safer to have him see her under controlled circumstances than to give him a reason to try and sneak in," I explained.

"Just don't let him hug her. We don't want to have to disinfect Bella's hospital room," Emmett chuckled, patting me on the shoulder.

"After Jacob sees Bella, you and I are going to go outside with him to discuss Paul," I informed him.

"Think he has any idea of where that good-for-nothing coward is hiding?" Emmett asked.

"If he does, he's guarding those thoughts very closely," I replied.

"So you must be excited," Emmett said, nudging my shoulder with his. "Alice told me she had another vision of Bella waking up."

"Yes, and this one was much clearer and lasted a lot longer. She thinks it might happen as early as next week," I said, smiling for the first time in nearly two months.

"How does my little sis look in that vision?" Emmett asked, looking at Bella over the top of my head.

"Happy, Emmett. She looks really happy," I told him.

"Of course she does," Emmett laughed. "You're with her."

I stiffened as the smell of a wolf increased, along with the constant flow of Jacob's thoughts. I could also hear Jasper and Alice, both reassuring me that Jacob was calm and in control of himself. Emmett flexed his arms beside me as Jacob came into view.

"Emmett, be calm for Bella's sake, please," I pleaded with him.

"For Bella," Emmett agreed, relaxing his stance.

"Jacob," I greeted, nodding my head.

"Edward. How is she?" Jacob asked.

"I noticed that your first question was not 'what happened'. Does that mean you've spoken to Paul?" I questioned.

"Yes. Edward, he's very sorry. He only meant to scare Bella, not harm her. The pack has ordered him not to phase for three months," Jacob replied.

"Wow, what a punishment for nearly killing our Bella," Alice hissed.

"You have to understand, le…Alice. Not being allowed to phase is extremely painful for us, especially for someone who is as easily angered as Paul," Jacob explained.

"Whether he meant it or not, Jacob Black, you had better pass this warning onto your friend. If he comes near Bella at all, ever again, he _will_ lose his life," I promised.

"I really don't think Bella will allow you to do that," Jacob said, with a smirk. '_I know her better than you._'

"If Paul even has a single hostile thought regarding _my_ Bella, he will be dead before Bella has a chance to even speak," I hissed.

"She'll hate you for it," Jacob shot back.

"No. She will be upset, but she has already given me permission to do what I need to save her life."

"Until you take it from her," Jacob spat. '_I may have found my imprint, but I will always love Bella._'

My entire body relaxed at his words. "Jacob, she has chosen to have a second life, a different life, but she will still be Bella. She will still be the girl that runs with vampires and plays with werewolves. She will still be as full of love for those around her and she always has been."

I was shocked at my words, but even more so at the fact that I truly believed them. Watching her as a shell of herself had changed the way I viewed her transformation. I would not be taking her life completely. I would just be giving her one where she never had to lie in a hospital bed again.

I allowed Jacob into Bella's room, cautioning him that he was not allowed to touch her since she had no way to let us know if she was hurt. He accepted the reason without question. After allowing him to sit and talk with her for awhile, we left the room and went outside with Emmett to discuss Paul. While we stood there, Jacob told me a little about the girl he imprinted on. He met her while traveling through Oregon, trying to sort out his feelings for Bella. I extracted a promise from Jacob that he would inform the entire pack that I had sent the invitation and that they were not to blame Bella in anyway. I had no desire to have her awaken and be in danger from the mutts.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**EIGHT AND A HALF WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT:**

My phone vibrated, breaking up the stillness in Bella's hospital room. I let go of her hand and pulled the phone from my pocket. I saw Alice's name flash across the screen.

"Yes, Alice?"

"She's going to wake up, Edward," Alice sang. "In one minute and twenty-three seconds! We're all on our way to the hospital."

"Alice, are you positive?"

"Absolutely, Edward. I never would have called you if I wasn't."

"Thank you, Alice," I said, a smile stretching across my face. I hung up the phone and put it away. I moved from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, wanting the first thing she saw to be me. Alice had been getting more and more visions of Bella talking, but we still hadn't known when it actually would occur.

I heard her heart pick up seconds before the monitor registered it. Her legs moved the slightest bit as her face scrunched up in annoyance.

Carlisle's thoughts reached me. '_Edward, Alice called me. I'm right outside with Emmett. I'll give you a minute alone with her, but I will need to check on her as her doctor._'

I spoke just loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you."

Bella stirred further, rolling from her side onto her back. "No," she groaned. "Vampires aren't supposed to faint." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Rose, please don't add it to the list. This one wasn't my fault."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't care. She was talking! "Bella?" Her name on my lips was both a thank you to God for returning her to me and a plea for her to open her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and opened slowly, reveling the warm, brown eyes I had missed so dearly. Finally, my Bella had come back to me.

**THE END END!**


	66. Notes

**Editor's Note:**

For those of you who loved the ending, that makes us tremendously happy. For those of you who didn't, we question why. You say it makes it less romantic or that it was a waste of three stories. People have even said that it ruins the story. Granted, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I felt it was time to give you mine. Hopefully, after reading this, you will have a better appreciation for the trilogy, especially the ending, and not view it as an "easy way out".

First is the issue of it being less romantic. Please explain how? Waking up from one of the most vivid and "perfect" dreams and having to come back to reality, after being torn out of the world's daily activities for two months, is romantic in itself. Getting technical, romanticism dealt with fiction and the idolized. That is exactly what the dream was...romantic. So to wake up from it and subject yourself back to a life you thought you already lived, seems unbearable, especially since your dream was so real and alive and beautiful. But Bella doesn't do that. She doesn't live in the "past" (aka, her dream). She moves forward. She doesn't dwell on what happened, but looks forward to what will happen. How is that not the essence of romanticism? To wake up from something so perfect, but decide to make your reality just as perfect. It's romantic in every sense of the word.

Secondly, the trilogy needed to happen and it needed to end this way. Throughout the three stories, you read about Bella's struggles as a vampire and Edward's reluctance to turn her into one. Ranging from Jacob letters, to overpowering emotions, to Emmett schemes, to Stephen, the world of a vampire--just like that of a human's--is not as perfect as it seems to be. Realizing this, after Bella wakes up from her coma, she still decides that, that is the life she wants to live. Even after her vivid dreams of the pain and suffering even vampires have to go through, she still wants to do it all over again. The three stories where like tools for Bella to grow. If you think about it, the idea is much like a ladder. You keep climbing up and up until you reach the top, but what happens next? Will you even make it to the top? It all depends on how supportive the base of the ladder is. Throughout the three stories (aka, Bella's dream) she realizes that through all the tragedy, her base is her family--they will get her through anything, allowing and helping her to continue to rise and rise to reach new heights.

Lastly, dealing with the issue of the dream being the "easy way out". On the outside, it may seem so. But what would you have liked to happen? No one in the Cullen family could die...you would all be sending death threats to poor My-Bella (not that you already aren't, I might add). So in the end, the Cullens would just go back home, back to their life. What kind of ending is that? Expected. Predictable. Monotone. You would have been bored and thought of My-Bella as unimaginative. The importance in this ending is what Bella and Edward realize. Bella wakes up from her dream and wants reality to only be a fraction as good as her dream was. She has finally made the choice to become a vampire with no regrets and fears! That is a huge step and none of that would have happened without the dream. With the dream, she is able to realize the necessity of her love. Why do you think vampires have no need to breathe? I believe it is because they thrive on love. That is what truly keeps them going...their love for one another, and realizes that. And then there is Edward, always so afraid of turning Bella into a vampire. He is afraid she will lose her soul. But after being without her for two months, her too realizes that their is no life without his Bella...his love...his air. So now Edward, too, will go into Bella's change with no regrets or second guesses. Each one now finally knows the true consequences of the action they are about to make...and they couldn't be happier about it. Now isn't that a worthy, lovely, beautiful, romantic, and totally worth it, ending? I think so!!

E.C. Cullen

**Author's Note:**

What she said.

My-Bella

**Twirlonwater's Note:**

At first, whenever I read the ending, I was a little shocked to say the least. My end automatically went in the direction of how could the entire piece just not be true. But, then I realized how truly, truly romantic it is. I assume this is what you meant by the ending, or at least this is what I gathered from the ending. I hope I was on the target. Bella experience the best and worst of humanity. She sees the pain and the sadness that comes with the life. She sees everything just as if she is living it. And after all of it, after everything that has happened, she chooses that life. She wants it more than anything, and she believes that if the life is just a fraction of her dream, she would be happy forever. She sees her future and wants it. How could anything be more romantic?

I think more than anything her dream and the ending proved something to Edward more than even to herself. Bella lived through her future. And after  
telling Edward everything wrong that happened and everything that went wrong during her life, she wants it. She is happy. Edward sees that, and how could  
he possible not want her to be happy. Bella proved Edward's strongest doubts. She proved their happiness.

My-Bella I have underlined the section that shows exactly what this ending signifies to E.C. and me.

**Author's Other Note:**

The ending being a dream does not make anything a lie, or obsolete. It opens thousands of new doors, especially with Breaking Dawn coming out later this year. The easy way would have been to let them skip on out of Volterra without any further interruption from the Volturi. But that wasn't Edward and Bella to me.

Bella's mind has always been unique and every time something happened to her, it shielded her, usually putting her to sleep by way of fainting. So for me, her being in a coma and having such a vivid dream is just another part of who she is.

As for Edward, he wants to marry Bella and make her his wife more than anything. But he is so afraid of changing her and having her regret it. Without a really good reason, I don't think he's going to find the courage to believe in himself. Having been without her touch, her voice, the slightest reaction from her for that long, he knows with everything in him that changing her is the right thing to do. And that is huge for Edward, because where Bella is concerned, his view of right and wrong is very slanted.

So that's it! That's all the explanation I have. Stories tend to go where the characters tell you to go. This is where Edward and Bella went. Love it, like it, hate it - it all amounts to the same thing ... This story made you feel something. That's the greatest sign of accomplishment for a writer. Thank you and good night.


	67. One More Story

Hello, Friends & Lovely Readers!!

I've been spending the past few months working on some original characters and improving my writing skills. I'm learning a lot and the most important is to trust that I'll one day figure out how to get the visions in my head onto the paper exactly as I see them, and in a way that keeps you, the reader, interested.

Whenever I need a break from my main project, I work on one or two small side pieces. And one of those side pieces just happens to pick up a few months after where Year Two ended - with the wedding Bella wants, snow and all. The title of this short story is Reality is Sweeter. First chapter is going up now. I don't know how many there will be, but I have outlines for five more chapters so far.

It'll be fluffy and fun, but I'll rate it as "M" just in case.

Hope you guys like it!

My-Bella


End file.
